Eommaya Chatroom
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: Hanya percakapan pemuda-pemuda kelebihan hormon yang menjelang dewasa di sebuah Chatroom yang dibuat oleh Tiga Sekawan—Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun. Chatroom yang diberinama Eommaya Gank. EXO Official Couple! [RECEH GARING ABSURD]
1. Chapter 1

**©Anggara Dobby's 2016**

 **Eommaya Chatroom**

 _Humor—Garing—Romance (abaikan yang terakhir)_

 **All EXO's Official Couple!**

 **Rated :** _M—no one sex scene, just for bad language, cursing a lot, dirty talk/porn talk, dirty joke, etc._

 **[!] Warn :** _Intinya yang homophobic jangan baca. Haters'nya Anggara Dobby jangan baca. Penganut aliran fanfiksi rated aman jangan baca. oke? BAHASA GAWL, BRO. GUE-ELO INSIDE. NON EYD. THANKSEU._

* * *

 **Summary : Hanya percakapan pemuda-pemuda kelebihan hormon yang menjelang dewasa disebuah chatroom yang dibuat oleh Tiga Sekawan—Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun. Chatroom yang diberinama Eommaya Gank.**

* * *

 **Ket :** Park Chanyeol **(** _ **pcy_asli**_ **)** Oh Sehun **(** _ **OSH94**_ **)** Kim Jongin **(** _ **KimKaaaaaa**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **Rich Kim**_ **)** Zhang Yixing **(** _ **Pangeran Changsa**_ **)** Lu Han **(** _ **LH7**_ **)** Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **baekhyunee**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(** _ **Do Kyungsoo**_ **)** Wu Yi Fan **(** _ **Krease**_ _ **Wu**_ **)** Huang Zi Tao **(** _ **Panda Huang**_ **)** Kim Minseok **(** _ **Xiupaopao**_ **)** Kim Jongdae **(** _ **Visual Chen**_ **)**

 **(username bisa berubah setiap chapter)**

 _ **BBM!Mode School!life**_

* * *

 **Chapter #1** **st** **: Malam Minggu Kelabu**

* * *

 **Group Name :** _ **EOMMAYA GANK**_

 **Description :** Orang buruk rupa tidak diizinkan untuk bergabung. Ada yang buruk rupa? Silahkan para anggota kirim pesan privat ke owner agar segera di _kick_.

 **Member :** 12 Member

 **Post(s) :** 657 Post

 **Picture :** 365 Picture

 **Rules :** Tidak ada peraturan. Disini bebas, diizinkan untuk memposting apa saja. Kebebesan berpendapat, dan tetap patuh pada HAM. Cinta damai dan selalu menjunjung tinggi kelestarian grup. Anak dibawah umur dilarang bergabung. —Owner **(pcy_asli OSH94 KimKaaaaaa)**

* * *

 **-21:02 PM-**

 _(_ _ **pcy_asli**_ _online)_

* * *

 **pcy_asli :** Hayo tebak, malem ini malem apa?

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **baekhyunee**_ _,_ _ **KimKaaaaaa**_ _,_ _ **OSH94**_ _,_ _ **LH7**_ _,_ _ **Visual Chen**_ _)_

* * *

 **Visual Chen :** Malem Jumat.

 **LH7 :** Malemnya yang punya pasangan. Da aku mah apa atuh yang SFS :'))

 **OSH94 :** _Sexy, Free and Single_ maksudnya, _babe_?

 **OSH94 :** Lulu, sini kekamar gue aja. Kebetulan ranjang disamping gue kosong.

 **baekhyunee :** Chen -_-

 **Visual Chen :** Naon? Malem minggu sama malem jumat kan sama. Sama-sama horror :'D

 **LH7 :** ALBINO, DIEM LU IH.

 **pcy_asli** **:** Sehun, asli. Otak lu semakin-makin -_-

 **pcy_asli** **:** _That's right_ , Chen!

 **baekhyunee** **:** semoga malem ini hujan badai+Tsunami+Mati lampu, _Amin_.

 **pcy_asli** **:** _Amin_.

 **Visual Chen** **:** _Amin._

 **LH7** **:** _Amin_.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Do Kyungsoo**_ _online)_

* * *

 **Do Kyungsoo** **:** Dasar jomblo ngenes.

 **KimKaaaaaa :** HAIIII, BABE :* :* :*

* * *

 _(_ _ **Do Kyungsoo**_ _is offline)_

* * *

 **KimKaaaaaa** **:** ANJIR JAHAAAAATTT!

 **baekhyunee** **:** ANJIR, KYUNGSOO JAHAT BANGET JIR. YANG TABAH, JONG =))

 **pcy_asli** **:** Gue ngakak, tolong =)))

 **pcy_asli :** Jong, lu mau tali atau racun tikus? Gue punya nih.

 **OSH94** **:** Kalian harus liat mukanya Jongin saat ini. Najisin banget, gaes.

 **Visual Chen** **:** Gue mau liat, gue mau liat!

 **KimKaaaaaa** **:** KOK GUE YANG JADI DIBULLY?

 **KimKaaaaaa** **:** SEHUN KAMPRET.

 **KimKaaaaaa** **:** Luhan _hyung_ , lo harus tau kalo saat ini Sehun lagi ngedit-ngedit foto lo jadi cewe. Cewe bugil lagi, _body_ -nya si Miranda Kerr. Terus katanya, foto itu bakal dia tempel dikamar mandi, buat rutinitas _fap-fap_ nya.

 **baekhyunee** **:** ASLINA?! :O

 **pcy_asli** **:** Sehun…jadi lo dipojok kamar sambil mainin laptop itu buat ngerjain yang 'katanya' tugas itu?

 **pcy_asli** **:** ASLI GUE GA NYANGKA SAOLOH XDDD

 **Visual Chen :** Anj— _fap-fap_ XDD

 **LH7** **:** Sehun….

 **Visual Chen** **:** Mpoz, lo hun. Ada kijang yang bakal ngamuk.

 **baekhyunee** **:** Rusa geblek, bukan kijang -_-

 **Visual Chen :** Beda tipis ini.

 **OSH94** **:** _FUCK,_ JONGIN! KENAPA LO BONGKAR TUGAS GUE?! MAMPUS AJA LU, DASAR ITEM GAK GUNA!

 **LH7** **:** Sehun…jadi itu bener?

 **OSH94** **:** Lulu _baby_ , itu gak bener. Jongin dusta, jangan dipercaya. Oke?

 **KimKaaaaaa** **:** Luhan _hyung_ , gue gak bohong. Gue 'kan emang sekamar sama Sehun, jadi tau apa yang lagi dia lakuin. Kalo gak percaya sini aja dateng kekamar kita, cek laptop Sehun—pasti isinya foto _hyung_ semua yang udah diedit jadi model cewe dewasa. Gila, hot banget lagi. _Oppai_ -nya juga assshhhh..

 **KimKaaaaaa** **:** Sehun ngeditnya sambil senyum-senyum mesum lagi. Pasti bayangin yang _ena-ena_ itu wkwk

 **baekhyunee** **:** Sehun, parah banget jir xD

 **pcy_asli** **:** GUE MAU LIAT FOTONYA DONG! _OPPAI OPPAI_ HAHAXD

 **baekhyunee** **:** MATI AJA LU, YEOL!

 **OSH94** **:** terkutuklah yang namanya Kim Jongin dengan segala mulut nistanya. Gue sumpahin, lo mati ditangan Kyungsoo dengan daging lo yang dicincang-cincang terus dikasih ke monggu. Semoga tenang dialam sana, kawan. _Amin._ _ **#RIPKimJongin**_

 **Visual Chen** **:** SEHUN KEJEM =)) SUMPAHNYA WOW SYEUKALI.

 **LH7** **:** Sehun, gue bakal dateng kekamar lo.

 **LH7** **:** — _ **sekarang.**_

 **LH7** **:** Jangan coba-coba kabur kalo lo masih mau idup besok.

* * *

 _(_ _ **LH7**_ _is offline)_

* * *

 **OSH94** **:** Mampus gue…

* * *

 _(_ _ **OSH94**_ _is offline)_

 _(_ _ **pcy_asli**_ _is offline)_

* * *

 **Visual Chen** **:** Deminya, gue denger suara Sehun teriak-teriak dari sini. Lo denger gak, Baek?

 **baekhyunee** **:** Denger. Asli itu Sehun sampe teriak-teriak kayak gitu. Diapain coba sama Luhan _hyung_? Chanyeol sampe _off,_ pasti Luhan hyung lagi ngamuk-ngamuk dikamar mereka.

 **KimKaaaaaa** **:** GUE SENENG, SYALALALALA \=D/

 **Visual Chen** **:** Jongin, temen macem apa lo-_-

 **KimKaaaaaa** **:** Suruh siapa Sehun tawa diatas penderitaan gue. Itulah yang namanya pertemanan, _hyung_. Saling tertawa diatas penderitaan temen masing-masing HAHAHAHA _._ _ **#RIPOhSehun**_

* * *

 _(_ _ **Pangeran Changsa**_ _online)_

* * *

 **Pangeran Changsa** **:** Chanyeol, aku mau nebak! Malem ini, malem minggu! Bener 'kan? Bener? :D

 **baekhyunee** **:** _Hyung,_ tolong -_-

 **Pangeran Changsa** **:** Lho, kenapa Baek? Kamu mau minta tolong apa sama aku?

* * *

 _(_ _ **baekhyunee**_ _is offline)_

 _(_ _ **KimKaaaaaa**_ _is offline)_

 _(_ _ **Visual Chen**_ _is offline)_

* * *

 **Pangeran Changsa** **:** KOK AKU DITINGGAL SENDIRI SIH? :(((

* * *

 **-21:45 PM-**

 _(_ _ **Krease Wu**_ _online)_

* * *

 **Krease Wu :** Taozi, kamu dimana?

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **pcy_asli, Pangeran Changsa, baekhyunee, Xiupaopao, Rich Kim, Do Kyungsoo**_ _)_

* * *

 **pcy_asli :** Tao dimana, dengan siapa~ semalam berbuat apaaa~ _**#BogoshippoBand**_

 **baekhyunee :** dimana~ dimana~ dimana~ Taozi, sekarang dimana~ _**#BaekkieTingTing**_

 **Xiupaopao :** ChanBaek _is the best couple ever_! XDD

 **pcy_asli :** YEAAAAH!

 **Krease Wu :** Chanyeol, Baekhyun -_-

 **Pangeran Changsa :** Coba cari di kebun binatang, Kris.

 **Krease Wu :** Lucu banget, Xing. Lo kira Tao spesies apaan -_-

 **Pangeran Changsa :** Lah, dia kan satu spesies sama panda.

 **Xiupaopao :** Yixing ngelawak XD

 **pcy_asli :** Suho _hyung_ di _read_ doang, tapi gak pernah mau gabung di obrolan. Sama aja kayak Kyungsoo.

 **Rich Kim :** Obrolan gak penting.

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Hm.

 **Krease Wu** **:** SANA LO BERDUA _OFFLINE_ AJA MENDINGAN!

* * *

 _(_ _ **Do Kyungsoo**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **baekhyunee :** Kris _hyung_ lagi _danger and beware_ ._.

 **Xiupaopao :** Lah dia 'kan emang begitu setiap hari =_=

 **Krease Wu :** Jun, lo ngapain masih _online_? Mau gue tabok pake dollar, ha?!

 **Rich Kim :** _Sorry_ , dollar gue lebih banyak dari punya lo :)

 **Rich Kim :** Gue cuma mau ngawasin Yixing. Soalnya kemaren ada naga pedo yang mau grepe-grepe bini gue.

 **pcy_asli :** ANJU SEJAK KAPAN SUHO _HYUNG_ JADI JUDES BEGINI? WAKAKA

 **baekhyunee :** Naga pedo? Asli gue nguquq baca itu XD Kris _hyung_ , sekarang gue tau kenapa Tao ilang tiba-tiba *rotfl*

 **Pangeran Changsa :** Errr, Junmyeon- _ge_.. _grepe-grepe_ itu apa, ya?

* * *

 _(_ _ **Kim Kaaaaaa**_ _online)_

* * *

 **Kim Kaaaaaa :** Yixing _hyung_ , _let me explain 'grepe-grepe' for you_. Grepe-grepe adalah tindakan pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan oleh satu oknum yang berpikiran mesum. Biasanya grepe-grepe berupa pegang-pegang dibagian tertentu—biasanya dititik sensitive. mengelus-elus, membelai-belai, menjilat-jilat, melumat-lumat, dan menusuk-nusuk. Si oknum pelecehan ini akan senang jika korbannya mulai pasrah dan tidak terkendali. Lalu selanjutnya si oknum akan melakukan yang _uh-ah-yeah_ ke si korban. Sekian dan terimakasih ;)

 **pcy_asli :** …gue suka penjelasan lo, kawan. Tapi bagian menjilat, melumat dan menusuk bukan grepe-grepe namanya. TAPI _ENA-ENA_ HUAHAHAHAHA.

 **Xiupaopao :** Jongin, _MasyaAllah._

 **Krease Wu :** Chanyeol, Jongin otaknya=_= Gila, udah berapa level tingkat kemesuman kalian?

 **KimKaaaaaa :** Yang jelas masih dibawah elo, Kris- _senpai_ ;) Semua orang tau, kalo lo adalah _Senpai-nim of bokep_ ;)

 **Xiupaopao :** Kalo ada Sehun pasti lengkap sudah obrolan ini dengan tema mesum 18 keatas. Tiga Sekawan harusnya ganti nama jadi Tiga Mesum -_-

 **Rich Kim :** KIM JONGIN! SADAR NGGAK SIAPA YANG BARU AJA LO KASIH PENJELASAN NISTA ITU? LO MAU MATI, HAH?!

 **Pangeran Changsa :** Junmyeon- _ge_..

 **Rich Kim :** Xing, kamu gak ngerti 'kan apa yang ditulis Jongin? iya 'kan?

 **Rich Kim :** _Alhamdullillah_ kalo gitu.

 **Pangeran Changsa :** Tunggu dulu! berarti selama ini aku selalu digrepe-grepe sama Junmyeon- _ge_? Dilecehin?

 **Pangeran Changsa :** Jadi kamu…?

 **Rich Kim :** …

 **baekhyunee :** SUHO HYUNG DOYAN JUGA TERNYATA, HAHAHAHA =))))

 **pcy_asli :** Yixing _hyung_ polos banget, astagah. Hiburan malem minggu kelabu ini =D

* * *

 _(_ _ **Rich Kim**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Pangeran Changsa**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **KimKaaaaaa :** Yakin seratus persen mereka berdua berantem—diatas ranjang :v

 **Xiupaopao :** Ya Tuhan, ngapa gue punya adek kelas kek gini sih-_-

 **Krease Wu :** WOY INI UDAH MELENCENG JAUH! GUE NANYA TAO DIMANA, KENAPA MALAH BAHAS BEGINIAN SIH?

 **pcy_asli :** Ciyeee yang mau malem mingguan tapi pacarnya malah ilang. Ciyeee xD lagian siapa suruh masih aja ngelirik-lirik Yixing _hyung_ wkwk. Tau rasa keilangan pacar!

 **Krease Wu :** Jones diem aja ya.

 **pcy_asli :** Gue punya Baekhyun :p

 **baekhyunee :** apaan =_=

* * *

 _(_ _ **Panda Huang**_ _online)_

* * *

 **Krease Wu :** TAOOZZZZIII! ({})

 **baekhyunee :** Kris hyung, emotnya najisin banget. Kayak anak-anak Alay.

 **KimKaaaaaa :** Tao, tadi Kris _hyung_ abis _flirting_ sama Yixing _hyung_!

* * *

 _(_ _ **Panda Huang**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **pcy_asli :** Jongin nyari mati terus dari tadi njir XDD

 **Krease Wu :** …Kim Jongin,

 **Krease Wu :** ..Lo,

 **Krease Wu :** ….bakal mati

 **Krease Wu :** …ditangan gue

 **Krease Wu :** **SEKARANG JUGA!**

* * *

 _(All of member Eommaya Gank offline)_

* * *

 **-22:00 PM-**

( **OSH94** online)

* * *

 **OSH94** **:** MANA YANG NAMANYA KIM-SETAN-JONGIN? MUNCUL LO, BRENGSEK!

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **KimKaaaaaa, pcy_asli, baekhyunee, Visual Chen, Rich Kim, Pangeran Changsa, Panda Huang, Krease Wu, LH7, Xiupaopao, Do Kyungsoo**_ _)_

* * *

 **baekhyunee :** anjir, aktif semua. Pfft, bakal rame nih kayaknya.

 **Rich Kim :** Sehun, _watch your words_!

 **Krease Wu :** TAOZZZZZIIIIII!

 **Xiupaopao :** Yifan-_-

 **pcy_asli :** _Maknae_ tersayang kita lagi murka, teman-temans. Silahkan kunci kamar asrama kalian masing-masing, kalau tidak mau Sehun Monster masuk kesana dan membunuh kalian satu per-satu. _SAVE OUR SOUL_ GAEZZZ!

 **Visual Chen :** —brb kunci pintu—

 **OSH94 :** KIM-SETAN-JONGIN JANGAN DIREAD DOANG, TULUL!

 **OSH94 :** TUNJUKIN EKSISTENSI LU ATAU GUE BAKAL TEBAS IDUNG MINIMALIS LU ITU!? MAJU SINI, DASAR MAKHLUK TEROFILIK!

 **Visual Chen :** Anjir terofilik XD mentang-mentang kulitnya Jongin warnanya item wkwk.

 **Rich Kim :** _Astagfirullah_ , Sehun. untung aja ini dichat, kalo engga—gue bisa pastiin lu bakal gue kenain detensi.

 **baekhyunee :** Tau deh yang ketua asrama.

 **baekhyunee :** Jongin, jawab noh si Sehun. jangan sampe tuh anak ngebanting _hape_ nya.

 **KimKaaaaaa :** Iyaaaaa, Sehun sayang? ;) A'a cari eneng? ;;)

 **Visual Chen :** HANJIR GUE NGAKAK TULUNG GUSTI XDD

 **Panda Huang :** Jongin, najis ih.

 **Krease Wu :** TAOZI, BALES PM _GEGE_. CEPET!

 **OSH94 :** SAYANG, SAYANG—KEPALA LU PEANG -_- LO DIMANA, SETAN?! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA LO! LULU _BABY_ GUE JADI MARAH BESAR SAMA GUE. MUKA GANTENG GUE KENA TABOKAN SENDAL BAMBINYA LULU, LO YANG HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB SEMUANYA! GUE GAK MAU TAU!

 **KimKaaaaaa :** ASLINA? MUKA TEMBOK LU KENA TABOKAN SENDAL? HUAHAHAHAHA. GILA GILA GILA, LUHAN _HYUNG_ KECE!

 **OSH94 :** _FUCK,_ GUE MAKIN NAPSU BUAT JEJELIN MULUT LU PAKE SIANIDA! BIAR LU KEJANG-KEJANG TERUS MATI KAYAK MIRNA!

 **KimKaaaaaa :** JIRR ANARKIS! DASAR SEHUN KUMALA WONGSO!

 **Rich Kim :** CAPS KALIAAAAAN NAK!

 **Pangeran Changsa :** Eh? Mirna itu siapa? Pacarnya Sehun?

 **baekhyunee :** YIXING _HYUNG_ ASDFKAKHSKALALA—

 **Xiupaopao :** Xing, makanya kalo ada berita _booming_ nonton. Jangan kerjaannya nontonin film Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus terus, kan gitu akibatnya =_=

 **pcy_asli :** mending amat dia nonton Barbienya, _wong_ Yixing _hyung_ nontonin pegasusnya doang -_-

 **pcy_asli :** Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo cuma jadi penonton doang. Lelah gue sama elu, Soo :'))

 **OSH94 :** WAHAI TEMEN SEPERJUANGANKU YANG PESEK DAN HITAMS, DIHARAP KEMBALI KEKAMAR. SOALNYA GUE MAU BALES DENDAM.

 **KimKaaaaaa :** GUE TAU ELU MANCUNG, SIALAN! AAH GUE JEJELIN JUGA IDUNG LU PAKE SUMPIT, HUN.

 **KimKaaaaaa :** Lagian apa sih salah gue-_- tadi Kris hyung ngejar-ngejar gue sampe ke toilet ujung asrama. Sekarang si curut Sehun-_-

 **OSH94 :** SALAH LU BANYAK JIR. LULU _BABY_ MURKA KE GUE GARA-GARA ELU!

 **KimKaaaaaa :** LAGIPULA SALAH ELU LAH, KENAPA NGEDIT-NGEDIT FOTO LUHAN _HYUNG_ JADI CEWE DEWASA _HOT_ SEMBARANGAN. KAN GUE JUGA PENGEN MINTA EDITIN FOTONYA KYUNGSOO- _SUNBAE_ JADI CEWE _HOT_.

 **Rich Kim :** YATUHAN, CAPS KALIAN NAAAK! _**#MendadakRabun**_

 **pcy_asli :** Jongin, ada benernya juga. HUN EDITIN GUE FOTONYA BAEKHYUN JADI MODEL KAYAK ANGELINA JOLLIE OKE? YANG BADANNYA ERRR-LE-LE(?)

 **Krease Wu :** GUE MESEN FOTONYA TAO OKE?

 **Visual Chen :** Sehun, gue minta editin fotonya Xiumin _sunbae_ coba. Pake bikini warna merah menyala gitu, wakakakaka. Nanti kirim ke PM oke oke?

 **Rich Kim :** Hun, Yixing oke? Gue tunggu fotonya.

 **baekhyunee:** Njir ini kenapa pada minta pesenin editin foto coba? -_- Chanyeol, elu jangan coba-coba modif badan gue jadi kayak cewe. Sampe lu ngelakuin kayak gitu, GUE GAK KASIH JATAH SETAHUN!

 **pcy_asli :** Jatah apaan, baek? Gue nyentuh lu dikit aja udah kena hapkido :'(((( boro-boro mau ngeperawanin lu :(( hiks

 **baekhyunee:** Oh, iya ya._.

 **LH7 :** Sehun, jangan lagi-lagi. Atau gue sambit lagi muka lo pake sendal kesayangan gue ini. /acungin sendal/

 **Panda Huang:** _GEGEEEEEEEE_!

 **Xiupaopao :** Chen, gue gak nyangka.. ternyata lo sama aja kayak makhluk-makhluk kelebihan hormon itu =_=

 **Pangeran Changsa :** Sehun, aku juga pesen dong—tolong editin foto Junmyeon- _ge_ pake tubuhnya Nikita Mirzani ^^

 **Rich Kim :** Ya Tuhan, Xing TT-TT

 **OSH94 :** Yixing hyung emotnya kejem jir XD buat Lulu _baby,_ Iya sayang, Sehun bakal nurutin semua kemauannya Lulu :* _Anything for you_ , muah :*

 **baekhyunee:** najis. /mendadak mual/

 **pcy_asli :** Amit-amit.

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Jongin, kita harus bicara.

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Ke kamar gue, sekarang!

 **KimKaaaaaa :** Seriusan, _hyung_? Kai boleh kekamar _hyung_? DEMI APAAH?

 **KimKaaaaaa :** ANJISS, PASTI ASIK NIH. HEUHEUHEU.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Do Kyungsoo**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **KimKaaaaaa**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **OSH94 :** Jongin khayalannya udah sampe galaxy. Gue yakin, Kyungsoo _hyung_ bukannya _manjain_ si item tapi bakal mutilasi Jongin abis-abisan _._ _ **#RIPKimJongin**_

 **Visual Chen :** SETUJUHHH!

 **LH7 :** PFTTT, GUE DENGER JONGIN MINTA TOLONG XDD

 **OSH94 :** MPUZ, MPUZ. HUKUM KARMA BERLAKU \=D/

 **pcy_asli :** SYIIDD, ITU JONGIN DIAPAIN SAMA KYUNGSOO? GILA, GUE DENGER SUARA 'GDEBAK-GDEBUK' DARI KAMARNYA KYUNGSOO LOLOLOL \=D/

 **Xiupaopao :** Semakin kesini gue semakin ngga percaya kalo Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol terikat sama yang namanya persahabatan. Serius.

 **Panda Huang :** Jongin kasian :( udah item, idung minimalis, suka ngebully, nista—sekarang disiksa lagi.

 **LH7 :** TAO SEKALI NGOMONG—

 **LH7 :** —BENER BANGET, HAHAHAHAHA

 **baekhyunee :** SIALAN TAO TAWA GUE PECAH INI, YAAMPUN.

 **baekhyunee :** _udah item, idung minimalis, suka ngebully, nista_ —IDUP LAGI. HAHAHAHA

 **Krease Wu :** Udahlah para cabe Kalijodo, kalian tidur gih udah malem. Jangan ngakak aja kerjaannya. Tao, cepet balik kekamar jangan kebanyakan bergaul sama cabe-cabe itu! Jangan sampe kena detensi dari si bantet Kim gara-gara keluyuran malem-malem. _Gege_ tunggu didepan tangga kalo Tao takut.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Panda Huang**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **LH7 :** Cabe Kalijodo? Maksudnya gue?

 **baekhyunee :** Bukan _, hyung._ Tapi maksudnya itu kita.

 **Visual Chen :** pffftt, akhirnya mereka sadar *rotfl* Baek, elu mah cabe-cabean gang dolly wkwkw

 **pcy_asli :** _Alhamdulillah._

 **Rich Kim :** _Alhamdulillah._

 **OSH94 :** Guys, cepet _offline_ —sebelum dua cabe itu mulai ngamuk terus banjirin notif kita dengan sumpah-serapah mereka!

* * *

 _(_ _ **OSH94**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **pcy_asli**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Rich Kim**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Visual Chen**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Krease Wu**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Xiupaopao**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Pangeran Changsa**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **baekhyunee :** …demi apa, kita tinggal berduaan doang?

 **LH7 :** MATI AJA KALIAN SEMUA, MATI! JANGAN IDUP LAGI!

 **baekhyunee :** /sigh/ udahlah _hyung_ , mending kita chat berduaan aja. Ngebahas tentang…seme _hot_?

 **LH7 :** Sehun _is the most hottest_ seme _ever_!

 **baekhyunee :** Chanyeol. _only_ Park Chanyeol, _hyung_.

 **LH7 :** IH, SEHUN!

 **baekhyunee :** _NOOO_! CHANYEOL!

 **LH7 :** OH SEHUN.

 **baekhyunee :** PARK CHANYEOL. TITIK GAK PAKE KOMA.

 **LH7 :** ALAH, BAEK. BIASANYA JUGA LU SOK JUAL MAHAL SAMA CHANYEOL. GAUSAH NGEBELA CHANYEOL DEH.

 **baekhyunee :** LAH, _HYUNG_ JUGA! SOK-SOK'AN JIJIK SAMA SEHUN, PADAHAL KENYATAANNYA SERING NGECES KALO LIAT SEHUN MAIN BASKET. HAHAHA

 **LH7 :** Soalnya Sehun seksi /

 **baekhyunee :** Chanyeol jugaaa /

* * *

 _ **Lihat obrolan selanjutnya—**_

* * *

 **-23:24 PM-**

 _(_ _ **pcy_asli**_ _online)_

 _(_ _ **pcy_asli**_ _posted one picture)_

* * *

 **pcy_asli :** Gue yakin udah pada molor semua. Tapi, selamat malam buat Byun Baekhyun. Temen sebangku gue yang nantinya bakal jadi temen seranjang gue setelah ijab kabul. _Say amin_! Mimpi indah yaa, Baek. semoga mimpiin Chanyeollie ;3

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Unknown, KimKaaaaaa, OSH94**_ _)_

* * *

 **pcy_asli :** Kampret, ini siapa yang pake akun privat?!

 **pcy_asli :** Jongin, Sehun, lu berdua belum tidur?

 **OSH94 :** Gue disamping lu, geblek-_-

 **KimKaaaaaa :** Yeol, muka lu-_- mending gausah _posting selca_ kalo malem-malem gini. Horror, serius.

 **pcy_asli :** Dasar dua anak setan.

 **pcy_asli :** PANGGIL GUE _HYUNG_ , TUYUL!

 **KimKaaaaaa :** Oi, ini siape yang pake akun privat? Jir, pasti ini yang takut sama Suho sama Kris. Pake akun privat biar gak kena detensi gara-gara masih chat-an tengah malem.

 **Unknown :** Bocah setan.

 **Unknown :** Gue gak takut yaaa sama dua tetua itu.

 **OSH94 :** Menurut gue sih yaa, ini antara Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun?

 **pcy_asli :** Gak mungkin Baekhyun, jam segini dia pasti udah tidur. 'Kan gue jadi bayangin muka unyunya dia pas tidur. Asdgdhakahka—pasti lucu pisan. Rasanya mau nyulik Baekhyun terus bawa kabur ke pelaminan HEUHEUHEU

 **OSH94 :** Sekarepmu lah.

 **KimKaaaaaa :** Bukan Kyungsoo hyung lah! Jangankan jam segini, jam tujuh malem aja dia udah tidur nyenyak. Lagipula mana mau dia gabung diobrolan-_-

 **pcy_asli :** Bener juga.

 **pcy_asli :** HEH, AYO TUNJUKIN SIAPA DIRI LO SEBENERNYA!? Disini membernya cuma ada 12, lo pasti salah satu dari _Eommaya gank_. Ayo ngaku!

 **Unknown :** Bukannya membernya udah sembilan, ya?

 **KimKaaaaaa :** BANGSYAD GUE NGAKAK =))) ITU MAH EXO, TOLONGGG =)))

 **OSH94 :** _Eommaya Gank_ masih utuh, men. Dua belas. DUA BELAS! _**#KibarBannerEXO**_ (?)

 **pcy_asli :** Ini Chen?

 **Unknown :** Ih, kok Chen sih? Lo gak kenal gue Yeol? _Cuktaw_.

 **pcy_asli :** Ya elo aja pake akun privat, pinter-_-

 **unknown :** Tebak makanya.

 **pcy_asli :** Oke, oke :D Emmm—Tao?

 **Unknown :** Bukan.

 **OSH94 :** Tao mana boleh on jam segini. Pinter banget lu, Yeol.

 **pcy_asli** **:** _Maknae_ brengsek.

 **pcy_asli :** Tapasya?

 **Unknown :** Yakali -_- Dasar penggemar Uttaran.

 **KimKaaaaaa :** btw, gue juga suka Tapasya. Anjir cantiknya asdgfhksla—body-nya juga wow, men.

 **OSH94 :** Nggak, gue lebih suka Ichcha. Udah cantik, baik lagi. Persis kayak Lulu _baby_. Awawawaw XDD

 **Unknown :** ini kenapa jadi ngomongin Uttaran dah?-_-

 **pcy_asli :** Sandara Park?

 **Unknown :** BUKAN.

 **pcy_asli :** Ayu ting-ting?

 **Unknown :** Yeol, plis.

 **pcy_asli :** Jessica Iskandar?

 **Unknown :** ELU MAH SUKANYA YANG JANDA-JANDA. SEBEL GUE.

 **pcy_asli :** Apa salahnya suka janda? ._.

 **pcy_asli :** AH, GUE TAU INI SIAPA. GUE TAU!

 **Unknown :** siapa?

 **pcy_asli :** …Ruben onsu?

 **Unknown :** Fak.

 **Unknown :** _ **#RIPParkChanyeol**_

 **Unknown :** Gue benci Chanyeol. Dasar jerapah afrika! Raksaksa gak peka! Lintah caplang! Monyet kasablanka! Muka idiot! Mati sana.

 **OSH94 :** Lengkap bgt jir xD

* * *

 _(_ _ **unknown**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **pcy_asli :** Tunggu! Gue kayaknya tau kutukan-kutukan itu..

 **pcy_asli :** kayak…

 **pcy_asli :** …BAZENG ITU BAEKHYUN! _SHIT,_ BAEK JANGAN OFF DULU! BAEKHYUN! ISTRIKUH! JODOHKU! MASA DEPANKUUUUUHH QAQ

 **OSH94 :** Najis.

 **KimKaaaaaa :** Mampus dah lo _hyung_ , Baekhyun makin ngejauh dari lo ntar.

 **pcy_asli :** TEDAAAAAAK! /gelindingan/

* * *

 _(_ _ **Krease Wu**_ _online)_

* * *

 **Krease Wu :** TIGA SEKAWAN SIALAN, KAMPRET POHON JATI! _OFFLINE_ KAGAK LU BERTIGA?! HP GUE GAK BERENTI-BERENTI BEGETER NIH GARA-GARA LU BETIGA. KAGAK TIDUR, BARBEL MELAYANG!

* * *

 _(_ _ **OSH94**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **pcy_asli :** …Oh, hai. Kris _hyung_? Belom tidur? :D

 **KimKaaaaaa :** Si botak marah-marah mulu. Pantes aja alisnya makin tebel kek _angry bird._

 **Krease Wu :** TIDUR GAK? ATAU GUE TIDURIN NIH?!

* * *

 _(_ _ **pcy_asli**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **KimKaaaaaa**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Krease Wu :** _Good._

* * *

 _(_ _ **Krease Wu**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **To be continued or end?**

* * *

 **Anggara Dobby's cuap-cuap :**

 **-1) aplikasi chatroomnya itu anggep aja kayak di BBM tapi beda dikit. Ada personal chat-nya—juga grupchat, bisa ngepost status sama photo (tapi cuma bisa dikomen gabisa dilike), ganti username, dan bisa kirim VN juga oke? Semoga ngerti.**

 **-2)** _ **Eommaya gank**_ **itu nama geng-nya anak-anak EXO. Mereka satu geng, satu sekolah, satu asrama, dan satu pemikiran(?) disini mereka anak sekolahan ya. Beda tingkatan kelas. Belum ada yang** _ **jadian**_ **, kecuali KrisTao dan SuLay. DAN INI FULLCHAT, uyeah.**

 **-3) terinspirasi dari obrolan gue sama temen-temen di BBM wkwk. Kalo bahasanya terlalu kasar, gue udah peringatin di** _ **warn**_ **diatas oke?**

 **-4) INI MAINSTREAM BGT YE-_- DAN INI FF PERDANA GUE PAKE BAHASA 'GUE-ELO' HAHA. Sorry kalo terlalu kaku, kebiasaan nulis pake bahasa baku soalnya-_-**

 **-5) lanjut atau ending terserah kalian aja wkwk. Kalo banyak yg suka, gue jadiin selingan FF lain. Tapi nanti setelah gue hiatus xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eommaya Chatroom**

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 _Humor—Garing—Romance (abaikan yang terakhir)_

 **All EXO's Official Couple!**

 **Rated :** _M—no one sex scene, just for bad language, cursing a lot, dirty talk/porn talk, dirty joke, etc._

 **[!] Warn :** _Intinya yang homophobic jangan baca. Haters'nya Anggara Dobby jangan baca. Penganut aliran fanfiksi rated aman jangan baca. oke? BAHASA GAWL, BRO. GUE-ELO INSIDE. NON EYD. THANKSEU._

 **Ket :** Park Chanyeol **(** _ **Handsome Park**_ **)** Oh Sehun **(** _ **Handsome Oh**_ **)** Kim Jongin **(** _ **Handsome Kim**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **Junmoney**_ **)** Zhang Yixing **(** _ **Unicorn Lay**_ **)** Lu Han **(** _ **Bambi Lu**_ **)** Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **ByunBaek Manis**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(** _ **Dyo**_ **)** Wu Yi Fan **(** _ **Krease**_ _ **Wu**_ **)** Huang Zi Tao **(** _ **Shower Panda**_ **)** Kim Minseok **(** _ **Xiuxiumin**_ **)** Kim Jongdae **(** _ **Call Me Chen Ganteng**_ **)**

 **(username bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 _ **BBM!Mode School!life**_

 **Chapter #2** **nd** **: Tiga Sekawan Galau**

 **Group Name :** _ **EOMMAYA GANK**_

 **Description :** Orang buruk rupa tidak diizinkan untuk bergabung. Ada yang buruk rupa? Silahkan para anggota kirim pesan privat ke owner agar segera di _kick_.

 **Member :** 12 Member

 **Post(s) :** 658 Post

 **Picture :** 368 Picture

 **Rules :** Tidak ada peraturan. Disini bebas, diizinkan untuk memposting apa saja. Kebebasan berpendapat, dan tetap patuh pada HAM. Cinta damai dan selalu menjunjung tinggi kelestarian grup. Anak dibawah umur dilarang bergabung. —Owner **(Handsome Park, Handsome Oh, Handsome Kim)**

 **-15:00 PM-**

( _ **Handsome Kim**_ _online)_

 **Handsome Kim :** Hari ini tepat tanggal 30 Maret, dimana udah setahun gue ngedeklarasiin kalo gue suka sama 'dia' dan bakal terus ngejar-ngejar 'dia' sampe dapet—kalo bisa sampe ke pelaminan, dan ke ranjang(?) tapi sampe sekarang gak ada hasilnya. Mau _face to face_ sama 'dia' aja susah. Kenapa nasib Jongin yang Maha Tampan ngenes begini Ya Tuhan?:( _senpai_ - _nim_ kasih saran dong.

 _(read by_ _ **Handsome Park**_ _,_ _ **Handsome Oh**_ _,_ _ **ByunBaek Manis**_ _,_ _ **Call Me Chen**_ _ **Ganteng**_ _,_ _ **Dyo**_ _,_ _ **Bambi Lu, Krease Wu**_ _,_ _ **Junmoney**_ _)_

 **Handsome Park :** Jongin, gue jadi sedih:(( /puk-puk Jongin/

 **Handsome Oh :** Lu gak pantes mellow begitu, Jong. muka lu jauh.

 **Handsome Kim :** Keparat:(

 **Bambi Lu :** Ada dua kemungkinan. Buat Soojung atau Kyungsoo? XD

 **Handsome Kim :** Gue kan pecinta banana atuh:(

 **ByunBaek Manis :** Gimana ada hasilnya kalo setiap lu ketemu Kyungsoo aja, lu agresif begitu. Ngomong engga, nyosor iya. Beraninya Cuma lewat sosmed aja, koar-koar ' _aku cinta DKS, aku_ _cinta DKS. DKS be mine, please.'_ -_- tampang doang sangar, tapi hati hello kitty. Ckck, Jongin Jongin-_-

 **Handsome Kim :** ATUHLAH JANGAN SEBUT NAMA, BAEKHYUN _HYUNG_! ORANGNYA LAGI ONLINE INIIII. DASAR WEH MULUT CABLAK.

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Jong, entah kenapa gue malah geli sendiri liat curhatan lo itu.

 **Krease Wu :** _That's right,_ Chen. Saran dari gue sih ya biar lo cepet jadian sama Kyungsoo, campurin aja susu yang setiap malem diminum Kyungsoo sama obat perangsang. Dijamin, besoknya lo bakal 'bersatu' dengan Kyungsoo. kece kan saran gue? B)

 **Krease Wu :** _Btw_ , gue gak suka _u-name_ lu, Chen.

 **Bambi Lu :** Kris…

 **ByunBaek Manis :** Jenius banget, Kris -_-

 **Handsome Park :** KECE BANGET KRIS- _HYUNG_! GILA, GUE BAKAL COBA ITU SARAN BUAT _BABY_ BYUN. AHAHAHA, THANKS KRIS _HYUNG_. Saranmu membantu sekali _, senpai-nim_ xD

 **ByunBaek Manis :** Sebelum lo nyampurin minuman gue pake perangsang, gue duluan yang nyampurin minuman lo pake sianida, Park:)

 **Handsome Park :** Aku cuma becanda sayang;;) Nanti kita _ngelakuin_ nya kalo udah ijab kabul depan papa-mama aja ya:) kan udah sah.

 **ByunBaek Manis :** Mimpi lu ketinggian, caplang-_-

 **Handsome Oh :** _Btw,_ yang jual afrodisiak disini siapa ya?

 **Bambi Lu :** Sehun…jangan mulai.

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** GUE JUAL, GUE JUAL!

 **Handsome Oh :** _Karet pengaman_ , ada nggak?

 **Bambi Lu :** LU NGAPAIN NANYA-NANYA BEGITUAN, SEHUN?!

 **Handsome Oh :** Buat antisipasi malem jum'atan sama kamu, bun. /smirk/

 **Bambi Lu :** M-M-MAKSUDNYA APAAAN?

 **Junmoney :** Serius, lu jual begituan Chen?

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Serius. Masih sisa lima botol, kemaren abis diborong Kris _hyung_ sama anak kelas sebelah. Gue lupa namanya.

 **Junmoney :** Gue kekamar lo sekarang!

 _(_ _ **Junmoney**_ _offline)_

 **Handsome Park :** Suho _hyung_ …

 **Handsome Park :** Sekalinya gabung diobrolan malah beli begituan. Gak nyangka:')

 **Handsome Oh :** CHEN, GUE BELI SEMUANYA. JANGAN KASIH KE SUHO _HYUNG_. GUE BAYAR DUA KALI LIPAT.

 _(_ _ **Handsome Oh**_ _offline)_

 **Bambi Lu :** SEEHUUUUUUUN!

 **ByunBaek Manis :** Percuma _hyung_ , mau teriak kayak gimanapun gak bakal kedengeran. Ini kan di chat-_- _say goodbye_ aja sama keperawanan lo, hehehe.

 **Bambi Lu :** Setan.

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** ANJIR DAGANGAN GUE LAKU KERAS, HUAHAHAHA.

 **ByunBaek Manis :** Dasar Mail XDD

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Dua ringgit, dua ringgit, dua ringgit~

 **Handsome Park :** Anjir XDD

 **Handsome Kim :** HEH GUE MINTA SARAN, GEBLEK. INI KENAPA MELENCENG JAUH SIH?:(

 **Krease Wu :** Udah pake aja saran gue yang tadi.

 **Handsome Kim :** Pengennya sih gitu, _hyung_. Tapi kan belum mukhrim, nanti kalo dosa gimana?;( udah gitu kalo Kyungsoo hamil gimana? Nanti anaknya jadi anak diluar nikah dong?;(( kasihan Kyungsoo _hyung_ -nya, nanti diomong-omongin sama ibu-ibu penggosip;(( Gue gak mau jadi cowo bejad yang gak tanggung jawab. Soalnya bokap gue bilang, kalo gue kena pergaulan bebas gue bakal dimasukin ke pesantren:( lagipula kalo _begituan_ diluar nikah, gak berkah hidupnya.

 **Handsome Park :** SETAN APAAN YANG UDAH MASUK KEBADAN JONGIN?!

 **Handsome Park :** WOY! PANGGIL DUKUN ATAU SEMACEMNYA! JONGIN KERASUKAN JIN SEKOLAHAN!

 **Bambi Lu :** Serius, gue nangis liat Jongin yang kayak gini. Siapapun, tolong selametin Jongin:((

 **ByunBaek Manis :** Jongin, masuk pesantren Gontor aja gih;((

 **Dyo :** Jongin, ayo kita bicara.

 **Bambi Lu :** CIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CIYEEEEEEEEEEE XD

 **Handsome Park :** Akhirnya Kyungsoo muncul juga :')

 **ByunBaek Manis :** Lu kenapa sih, Yeol? Kayaknya seneng banget kalo Kyungsoo gabung diobrolan.

 **Handsome Park :** Kamu cemburu yaaaaaa?:D

 **ByunBaek Manis :** Ih.

 **Handsome Kim :** Ngomong langsung? Dimana? Dikamar, ya?

 **Dyo :** -_-

 **Dyo :** PM aja.

 **Handsome Kim :** Kirain dikamar;(

 **Bambi Lu :** Katanya gak mau nodain Kyungsoo. Wuuuuuuuu! /lemparin kaleng bekas/

 **Handsome Kim :** Tapi 'kan kalo _ngelakuin_ nya aman ya gak apa-apa. Chen _hyung_ jual karet pengaman ini. Heuheuheu.

 **Handsome Park :** ITU BARU TEMEN GUE WKWKWK

 **Dyo :** Gue gak jadi ngomong sama lo.

 _(_ _ **Dyo**_ _offline)_

 **Handsome Kim :** _HYUUUUUUUNG_!

 **Handsome Kim :** Jongin Cuma bercandaaa;((

 **Handsome Kim :** Dyoooo _hyungg_! Jangan tinggalin Jongin;(( HUWEEEEEEEEE TT-TT

 **-18:00 PM-**

 _(_ _ **Junmoney**_ _online)_

 **Junmoney :** AYAAANG BEB? _YUHUUU~_ Yixingie sayang? muncul doooong~

 _(read by_ _ **Handsome Oh**_ _,_ _ **Handsome Kim**_ _,_ _ **Handsome Park**_ _,_ _ **Unicorn Lay**_ _,_ _ **Bambi Lu**_ _,_ _ **ByunBaek Manis**_ _,_ _ **Xiuxiumin**_ _)_

 **Handsome Kim :** Iklan axis _detected_.

 **Unicorn Lay :** Aku disini ;)

 **Junmoney :** Kamu kemana aja? Dari tadi siang nggak muncul-muncul.

 **Unicorn Lay :** Aku 'kan les bahasa.

 **Junmoney :** Lho? bukannya latihan _dance,_ ya?

 **Unicorn Lay :** Eh? ._.

 **Unicorn Lay :** Iya, ya. Aku lupa. Tadi aku latihan _dance_. Pantes aja rasanya badanku capek.

 **Junmoney :** -_-

 **Unicorn Lay :** Terus kamu kalau udah tau kenapa nanya, Myeon?

 **Junmoney :** Karna aku sayang kamuuuuu:*

 **ByunBaek Manis :** Alay.

 **Bambi Lu :** Alay (2)

 **Junmoney :** _Shut up, chili_.

 **ByunBaek Manis :** Setan.

 **Bambi Lu :** Bantet.

 **Junmoney :** Cantik, diem bentar bisa nggak? Mau ditendang ke lokalisasi ya? ;)

 **Xiuxiumin :** JUNMYEON SEKALI NGOMONG HAHAHAHA XDD lembut tapi nyeremin wkwk.

 **Unicorn Lay :** Oh, jadi sekarang mulai berani godain orang lain depan aku? Cukup tau, Myeon. Cukup tau.

 **Junmoney :** Lah siapa yang godain orang?

 **Unicorn Lay :** Kamu barusan muji Cantik ke Luhan Baekhyun!

 **Junmoney :** Itu bukan pujian, Xing-_- dimataku yang cantik 'kan kamu seorang, sayang :*

 **Unicorn Lay :** TUH KAN, KAMU MALAH NGEHINA AKU! AKU INI COWOK, MYEON! AKU GANTENG, BUKAN CANTIK. KAMU BUTA YA?

 **Junmoney :** Xing bukan gitu maksud aku, Ya Tuhan.

 **Unicorn Lay :** Udahlah, Myeon. Kalau kamu udah bosen sama aku bilang aja. Gak usah kayak gini caranya. Semua cowo itu emang sama!

 **Junmoney :** Disaat kamu bilang 'semua cowo itu sama' disitu aku merasa mirip Brad Pitt B)

 **ByunBaek Manis :** SUHO _HYUNG_ , ASTAGA. GUE NGAKAK KENCENG INI WKWK XDD LU SALAH FOKUS _YASSALAM_ =)))

 **Bambi Lu :** Xing kalo 'semua cowo itu sama' berarti lo sama kayak Junmyeon-_- lo kan juga cowo-_-

 **Xiuxiumin :** Jun, Yixing beneran nangis lho.

 **Junmoney :** Yixing, maaf aku salah fokus tadi.

 **Junmoney :** Yixing sayang, aku gak maksud ngehina kamu. Aku malah sayang banget sama kamu, sumpah. Buktinya aku selalu ngasih apa yang kamu mau selama ini 'kan? Kamu minta kuda putih, aku beliin langsung. Kamu minta burger isi selai strawberry campur krim wasabi, aku kasih— _walau gak ada yang jual sekalipun_. Kamu minta Pegasus, aku beliin— _walau nyatanya itu cuma kuda putih yang aku kasih tanduk_ _bohongan_. Kamu bahkan sering lupa sama namaku, tapi aku tetep sabar. Kamu sering nabok aku pake buku agenda kelas, tapi aku terima dengan lapang dada. Kamu gak kasih jatah ke aku dua minggu, aku berusaha buat puasa _itu-ituan_. Aku kurang apa lagi beb? :'(((

 **Junmoney :** jangan kayak gini, Xing. Aku beneran sayang sama kamu.

 **Unicorn Lay :** Junmyeonnnnnnnn!

 **Unicorn Lay :** a-a-aku mintaa maaf. Aku juga sayang kamu kok. Ayo kita baikkan ;)

 **Junmoney :** gitu dong sayang _. I love you, my babe_ :*

 **Unicorn Lay :** _Love you too_ , Junjun :*

 **Junmoney :** Jangan marah lagi, ya. Aku gak bisa jauh-jauh dari kamu soalnya.

 **Unicorn Lay :** Iyaa, aku gak marah lagi :)

 **Handsome Oh :** JADI MAU PUNYA PACAR

 **Handsome Park :** JADI MAU PUNYA PACAR (2)

 **Handsome Kim :** JADI MAU PUNYA PACAR (69)

 **Xiuxiumin :** Bocah-bocah labil -_- ini juga kenapa lagi Tiga Sekawan _uname_ -nya sama semua? =_=

 **Handsome Park :** KITAA KAN SATU HATI, IYE NGGA GAESSS?

 **Handsome Oh :** Yo'i brader.

 **Handsome Kim :** Yomaaan /kibar bendera Bob Marley/

 **Xiuxiumin :** Terserah -_-

 **Handsome Park :** BYUN BAEKHYUN, AYO KITA PACARAN.

 **ByunBaek Manis :** ceritanya lu _confessing_ ke gue?-_-

 **Handsome Park :** Iya, ayaaang.

 **ByunBaek Manis :** Gue gak nerima orang yang _confess_ lewat sosmed.

 **Handsome Park :** Oke. Gue kekamar lo sekarang.

 _(_ _ **Handsome Park**_ _offline)_

 **ByunBaek Manis :** E-E-EH CHAN AGSPKNTUNGGU! GUE ASDKJMA YEOL GUE BDSBECANDA!

 **Bambi Lu :** Ciyeeee sampe typo begitu :D pasti lagi gugup, ya? Ahahaha.

 _(_ _ **ByunBaek Manis**_ _offline)_

 **Handsome Oh :** Lulu sayang.

 _(_ _ **Bambi Lu**_ _offline)_

 **Handsome Oh :** KAMU KEDDZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM;(((

 **Handsome Kim :** Sini, Jongin peluk.

 **Handsome Oh :** Najis. Mending dipeluk sama Luhan daripada sama bison macem lu.

 **Handsome Kim :** Bajingan.

 **Handsome Oh :** Kalo dipeluk sama Luhan 'kan anget. Udah gitu bisa berlanjut ke— _pip-pip_ — heuheuheu.

 **Handsome Kim :** ANJIR GUE MINTA YANG _UNCENSORED_ DONG, HUN WAKAKAK

 **Handsome Oh :** Jangan ah. Ntar yang _dibawah-sana_ bangun wkwk.

 **Handsome Kim :** Kan bisa ditidurin lagi, HEUHEUHEU

 **Handsome Oh :** minta tidurin sama siapa? Main solo gak seru, bro. HEUHEUHEU.

 **Handsome Kim :** SAMA KYUNGSOO LAH, HEHEHEHE.

 **Handsome Oh :** Anjir tawa lu, Jong XDD

 **Xiuxiumin :** Mulai kan -_-

 **Junmoney :** Xing, kita _off_ aja. Lama-lama virus mesum dua bocah laknat itu nyebar kemana-mana.

 _(_ _ **Xiuxiumin**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Junmoney**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Unicorn Lay**_ _offline)_

 **Handsome Kim :** Yaaaaah kita ditinggal berduaan, Hun;(

 **Handsome Oh :** Lagipula kita 'kan sampingan, Jong. Ngomong langsung aja, gausah di chat-_- ayo _off_ juga.

 **Handsome Kim :** Oh, iya ya._. ngapa jadi geblek banget kita?-_-

 **Handsome Oh :** Lo aja yang geblek, gue mah jenius.

 _(_ _ **Handsome Oh**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Handsome Kim**_ _offline)_

…

 **-20:03 PM-**

 _(_ _ **Handsome Oh**_ _online)_

 _(_ _ **Handsome Oh**_ _posted one picture)_

 **Handsome Oh :** Mama minta pulsa, Papa minta saham, Aku mah minta kepastian kamu aja. — **Bambi Lu**

 _(read by_ _ **Shower Panda**_ _,_ _ **Handsome Kim**_ _,_ _ **Krease Wu**_ _,_ _ **Xiuxiumin**_ _,_ _ **Bambi Lu**_ _,_ _ **Call Me Chen**_ _ **Ganteng**_ _,_ _ **Dyo**_ _)_

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** UHUK UHUUUUK

 **Xiuxiumin :** Pasti gara-gara _chat_ -an SuLay tadi, Tiga Sekawan jadi ngebet mau punya pacar XD

 **Dyo :** Itu yang difoto tangan siapa?

 **Handsome Kim :** Tangannya Luhan _hyung_ sama Sehun. Emang _hyung_ gak tau kalo tiap malem dua orang itu diem-diem ketemuan di _rooftop_?

 **Dyo :** Hah? O_O

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** ANJIR UDAH PEGANGAN TANGAN AJA. UHUK UHUK UHUUUKK

 **Xiuxiumin :** Chen, batuk? minum Konidin.

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Dia ngiklan =_=

 **Krease Wu :** Belum pacaran aja udah pegangan tangan, apalagi kalo udah pacaran. Pegang-pegang yang _lain_ pasti dilakuin.

 **Handsome Kim :** Kris- _senpai_ kalo ngomong suka bener =))

 **Krease Wu :** Pengalaman, _brader_.

 **Xiuxiumin :** Gak heran lagi.

 **Xiuxiumin :** Seandainya Tao itu cewe, pasti sekarang udah hamil lima bulan.

 **Krease Wu :** Bagus dong, berarti benih gue bagus.

 **Xiuxiumin :** WES KAREPMU LAH, KRIS.

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Jir dialek tegalnya keluar =))) Xiumin _hyung_ kalo lagi marah nambah unyu pasti. Aduh, sini Chen gigit pipinya~~

 **Xiuxiumin :** Chen-_-

 **Handsome Oh :** Luhan, kok cuma di _read_ doang sih?

 **Bambi Lu :** Bingung mau bales apa.

 **Handsome Kim :** ACIYEEEE LUHAN _HYUNG_. PASTI MUKANYA MEMERAH MERONA TERSIPU _SHY-SHY_ WKWKW

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** BUNGA-BUNGA CINTA BERMEKARAN~ JIYEEEE YANG LAGI JATUH CINTAAA~

 **Krease Wu :** Berdua, bersamamu, mengajarkanku.. Apa artinya kenyamanan, kesempurnaan, cintaaa…

 **Xiuxiumin :** Kris, lu nyanyi?

 **Dyo :** Kris _hyung_ nyanyi, bubar-bubar!

 **Handsome Kim :** SAYANGKU, AKU SUKA GAYA KAMU! MUAH:*

 **Dyo :** Jongin, bisa nggak sih bikin gue betah diobrolan selama sepuluh menit aja?-_-

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** ANJAY JADI SELAMA INI DYO GAK BETAH DI OBROLAN GARA-GARA ADA JONGIN XDD TEGANYA, WKWKWKW

 **Xiuxiumin :** Pffftttt xDD

 **Handsome Kim :** Kyung, kamu kok jahat banget sih sama aku?:(

 **Dyo :** Jahat kenapa sih? Kamunya aja yang baperan.

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Bahasanya mulai aku-kamu. UHUK UHUUUUKKK

 **Xiuxiumin :** Chen, mending sini deh. Kita berobat aja kedokter. Kayaknya lo mulai _bengek_.

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Untung aja gue ngecengin elu, Min. Kalo engga, gue udah santet lu idup-idup dari tadi:'))

 **Handsome Oh :** Lu semua bisa _chat_ dipostingan lain nggak sih? Ganggu aja. Udah ini pembahasan melenceng jauh-_-

 **Shower Panda :** Sehun, ayo ngerjain tugas kelompok sekarang.

 **Handsome Oh :** INI JUGA ANAK PANDA NGAPAIN SIH PAKE NGAJAKIN NGERJAIN TUGAS SEGALA-_- NGANCURIN _MOOD_ GUE AJA.

 **Shower Panda :** Heh kutu busuk! Tugasnya udah dikumpulin besok. Cepet kekamarnya Taehyung sekarang, kita ngerjain disana. sampe lu bolos lagi, gue pastiin lobang idung lu jadi sasaran tongkat wushu gue.

 **Krease Wu :** Taozi, kamu makin seksi kalo lagi marah ;3

 **Shower Panda :** Makasih _gege_ ;3

 **Krease Wu :** Apalagi _u-name_ kamu. Hayu, kita ber-shower bareng.

 **Shower Panda :** Kris-geeee!

 **Xiuxiumin :** -_-

 **Handsome Oh :** Tao, gue gak ikut dulu ya? Gue lagi gak enak badan. Apalagi yang didalem dada sini, rasanya sakit.

 **Krease Wu :** Ceritanya itu ngekode Luhan biar ngga ngegantungin lu lagi, gitu? LOL =))))

 **Handsome Kim :** GWS, bro.

 **Dyo :** GWS itu artinya **G** ak **W** afat **S** ekalian?

 **Handsome Kim :** SEKALI LAGI. SAYANGKU, AKU SUKA GAYA KAMUUUU:*

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Sehun, curhat :'D Sakit kenapa, Hun? Digantungin sama Luhan _hyung_ ya? Hehehehe. Kasian amat _maknae_ ini.

 **Bambi Lu :** Sehun, di PM aja plis.

 **Handsome Oh :** _As you wish_ , sayang.

 **Shower Panda :** SEHHUUUUUN! NGERJAIN TUGAAAS!

 **Xiuxiumin :** Kayak ada yang kurang diobrolan ini. Chanyeol kemana?

 **Handsome Kim :** Lagi bershower-ria dikamar mandi. Ngegalau. Mau _confessing_ ke Baekhyun, tapi malah dikonciin pintu dari dalem xD Kasian banget dah liat tampangnya, mirip orang yang keilangan gairah hidup. Tinggal nunggu dia minum Baygon rasa jeruk aja nanti.

 **Xiuxiumin :** _Yassalam_ XD

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Baekhyun mah munafik. Diluar sok jual mahal, padahal dibelakang ngebet pengen dijamah Chanyeol. LOL.

 **Handsome Kim :** HANJIRR ASLINA?! BEDA YA YANG CABE MAH WOKWOKWOK

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Pura-pura gak peka kalo dikasih kode sama Chanyeol, padahal kenyataannya tiap hari nge- _stalk_ Chanyeol mulu tuh. Pernah gue denger dia ngocehin Chanyeol, bahas 'betapa seksinya seorang Park Chanyeol dimata Byun Baekhyun' LOLOLOL XD

 **Handsome Kim :** DASAR UKE GATEL TUH BAEKHYUN WOKWOKWOK

 **Krease Wu :** Jongin, bacotnya-_-

 **Dyo :** GUE TANDAIN YANG LAGI GOSIPIN GUE. JONGIN, CHEN—TUNGGU KIRIMAN SANTET DARI GUE! GUE BAKAL BIKIN LU BERDUA DIARE SEUMUR IDUP!

TERTANDA : **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **Handsome Kim :** Anj—diare seumur hidup.

 _(_ _ **Call Me Chen**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Krease Wu**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Shower Panda**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Xiuxiumin**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Handsome Kim**_ _offline)_

 **..**

 **-21:00 PM-**

 _(_ _ **Handsome Park**_ _online)_

 **Handsome Park :** Percuma ah merjuangin kamu yang tak kunjung peka mah da moal matak dibere gelar pahlawan siga jendral sukirman :((

 _(read by_ _ **Handsome Oh**_ _,_ _ **Handsome Kim**_ _,_ _ **Junmoney**_ _,_ _ **Dyo**_ _,_ _ **Call Me Chen Ganteng**_ _,_ _ **Bambi Lu**_ _,_ _ **ByunBaek Manis**_ _,_ _ **Unicorn Lay**_ _)_

 **Handsome Kim :** Anu strong mah martabak, dikacangin tetep weh ngenah, coba kalo sia ngenah gak dikacangin? ENGGA :(( Itu lah bro nasib urang, dikacangin kecengan mulu. Nyeri atuh euy.

 **Handsome Oh :** Kamu tau apa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada di ciwit leutik? "Kamu tuh udah kayak adik aku sendiri." Adaw anying perih :((

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Wanjirr Tiga Sekawan lagi galau semua =)))) Jarang-jarang liat tiga bocah yang biasanya ngomongin film biru mulu sekarang malah curhat pake _emoticon_ ':(' HAHAHAHA.

 **Handsome Park :** Puas ngetawain gue sama temen-temen gue? DASAR KOTAK AMAL MUSHOLAH AL-BAROKAH! NASIB PERCINTAAN LU JUGA GAK BAGUS.

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Atuh da jangan dibahas:(

 **Handsome Park :** Sehun, Jongin—Dua kawan seperjuanganku, lu berdua lagi galau juga?

 **Handsome Kim :** Iye. Kyungsoo ngacangin gue mulu, malahan katanya dia gak betah ada di _Eommaya Gank_ kalo ada gue. Lah coba itu! Hati rasanya kayak di rorot (tarik-tarik), men.

 **Handsome Oh :** Gue apalagi. Tiap malem ketemuan sama Luhan _hyung_ , tawa-tawa bareng, pegangan tangan, cubit-cubitan. Tapi pas gue bilang 'Sehun sayang Luhan _hyung_. Sok atuh pacaran.' Balesan dia apa coba? "Aku juga sayang Sehun. Sehun tuh udah kayak adik aku sendiri." KAN NYESEK BROH! /nangis gelindingan/

 **Junmoney :** Malang nian nasibmu, anak-anak.

 **Handsome Park :** Gue mau _confessing_ ke Baekhyun, tapi malah dikonciin pintu sama dia. Udah gitu kalo dikasih kode, suka gak peka lagi. Anjir banget kan? Ini hati cuy, bukan chiki snack yang suka digantung-gantung;(((

 **Handsome Kim :** KENAPA NASIB KITA BERTIGA SELALU SAMA? SAMA-SAMA _SINGLE FREE_. FREEHATIN.

 **Handsome Oh :** Iya, Jong. Sedih gue jadinya;((( padahal gue udah muter-balik haluan dari penyuka melon seger jadi banana, tapi tetep aja perjuangan gue gak ada hasilnya. Itu tuh rasanya kaya udah diujung klimaks tapi malah gak jadi.

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Anjay masih sempet-sempetnya ngomongin klimaks.

 **Dyo :** Gak usah sok-sok'an galau, Jongin. Pacaran aja sana sama Krystal sepuasnya. Emang gak cukup apa punya pacar satu?!

 **Handsome Kim :** _HYUUUUNG_ ITU GAK BENER. ITU SETTINGAN! JONGIN CINTANYA SAMA _HYUNG_ DOANG. SUMPAH _HYUNG_ , SUMPAH!

 **Dyo :** Oh. Jadi yang kemaren berduaan disamping mobil itu siapa ya? Jurig?

 **Handsome Kim :** _HYUUUNGG_ ;;-;;

 **Dyo :** Bates hari ini gak usah muncul didepan gue lagi ya, Jongin. Gue benci orang yang suka dua-in pacarnya. Enek liatnya.

 **Handsome Kim :** Ya Tuhanku….

 **Handsome Park :** Kyungsoo kalo ngomong suka nge-jleb ya, tapi bener=D

 **Unicorn Lay :** Makanya kalo bertemen tuh jangan terlalu deket. Kekamar mandi bareng, satu ranjang bertiga, makan sepiring bertiga, dihukum bareng, nonton JAV bareng—nah sekarang galau juga barengan. Jadinya nasib kalian bertiga juga jadi setakdir.

 **Junmoney :** Pacar gue emang _is the best_! **#PelukCiumYixing**

 **Handsome Kim :** Salah gue? Salah emak gue? Salahin aja noh tukang baso! Masa baso gak bisa berenang diceburin ke aer. Aer panas lagi. /gue lagi sensi/

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** NJIRR TAWA GUE LANGSUNG PECAH XDD JONG, YANG LEBIH SALAH TUH TUKANG BAJIGUR. MASA AER BUTEK (keruh) DIJUAL KE ORANG WKWKWK.

 **Handsome Kim :** Tukang nasi goreng, jir. Masa nasi udah mateng pake digoreng lagi, kan geblek tukangnya.

 **Handsome Park :** ANYING GUE NGACENG—NGAKAK KENCENG HUAHAHAHAH

 **Junmoney :** Gimana kalian bertiga mau diterima sama kecengan kalo sikap kalian aja kayak gini -_- Perbaiki akhlak kalian dulu, anak-anak. Stop ngocehin hal yang gak penting—terutama bokep-bokepan. Dijamin, kecengan kalian bertiga perlahan-lahan mau sama kalian.

 **Dyo :** Setuju.

 **ByunBaek Manis :** Tuh dengerin, caplang.

 **Bambi Lu :** Sehun, ikutin _advice_ dari Suho ya!

 **Handsome Kim :** Wajar seumuran kita suka bahas yang ambigu-ambigu. Salahin aja hormon kita yg lagi menggebu-gebu ini. Kita kan cuma suka ngebahas sama nonton aja, gak sampe dipraktekin. MASALAH BANGET SIH BUAT LO PADA! /gue masih sensi/

 **Handsome Oh :** Dipraktekin… kedengerannya bagus juga.

 **Handsome Park :** Yaelah, pak ustadz Suho kayak ga pernah remaja aja. Namanya aja masa adolesens. Gue punya banyak video miyabi nih, mau nggak?

 **Junmoney :** SINI KIRIMIN KE GUE!

 **Unicorn Lay :** JUNMYEON!

 **Handsome Kim :** KETUA MACEM APA LU! SONO NYEBUR AJA DI SUNGAI AMAZON! /gua-masih-sensi-banget/

 **Handsome Oh :** SUHO _HYUNG_ BUKAN PANUTAN YANG BAGUS =)))

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** MIYABI MERUNTUHKAN IMAN SUHO _HYUNG_! **#KibarBannerMiyabi #HidupJAV**

 **Bambi Lu :** Jangan pada bahas Miyabi, sih. Pipis aja belom pada bener lo pada. Ngomongin Miyabi sekali lagi, gue sumpel kalian pake jenggotnya Dumbledore.

 **Handsome Oh :** Kamu lagi menstruasi ya, sayang?

 **Unicorn Lay :** Lho? bukannya Dumbledore udah mati ya?

 **Bambi Lu :** IYA, UDAH MATI! DITELEN BUMI! BARENG JENGGOTNYA!

 **Handsome Park :** Wanjay XD

 **Handsome Kim :** Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan, mending kalian bertiga _off_ aja dah. Daripada muncul disini tapi masih ngegantungin kita:(( sana hush-hush, pergi!

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Jongin jangan kasar-kasar sama anak gadis dong:(

 **ByunBaek Manis :** KIM- _SQUAREPANTS_ -JONGDAE, GUE BUKAN GADIS! LO MAU BUKTI? AYO DAH KITA KEKAMAR MANDI SEKARANG!

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Aseeeek, hayu-hayu dengan senang hati :D

 **Handsome Park :** BAEK, GUE PERLU BUKTI. SAMA GUE AJA YUK KEKAMAR MANDINYAAA.

 **ByunBaek Manis :** Diem lo ah, jerapah afrika.

 **Handsome Oh :** mereka bertiga emang diragukan sih ya. Muka cantik, tapi dadanya rata. Badan mungil, tapi punya banana. Suara alus-alus menggoda, tapi punya jakun.

 **Bambi Lu :** ITU PUJIAN APA HINAAN?

 **Handsome Kim :** SEHUN SERIBU JEMPOL BUAT LO, BRO. MEREKA BERTIGA KAN EMANG COCOKNYA ADA DIPOSISI BAWAH, HUN. DITUSUK-TUSUK(?)

 **Handsome Park :** Digenjot ya, Jong? =)))

 **Handsome Oh :** Dinikmatin dari atas sampe bawah. HEUHEUHEU.

 **Handsome Kim** : Layaknya Oreo, dibuka diputar dijilat di _makan_ sampe abis. HEUHEUHEU.

 **Handsome Park:** Anjir anjir XDD apa kabar _elang_ kalian berdua? Hati-hati bangun, men. Takutnya gak bisa ditidurin lagi.

 **Junmoney :** PEMBAHASAN KALIAN NAAAAK, YA TUHAN.

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** LU BERTIGA EMANG KECE, MEN.

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** BAHAS BEGITUAN DIDEPAN ORANGNYA LANGSUNG. GILAAAAA, KEBERANIAN KALIAN PATUT DIAPRESIASI WAKAKAKA

 **Dyo :** …

 **Bambi Lu :** …

 **ByunBaek Manis :** …

 **Unicorn Lay :** Jongin, kamu punya Oreo? Boleh minta?

 **Handsome Kim :** INI PACARNYA SIAPA SIH ELAH. BAWA PULANG GIH, SEBELUM GUE TUKARIN DI TUKANG LOAK.

 **Junmoney :** Jangan kasar sama pacar gue dong, mblo! Napsu banget gue pengen motong anu lo, Jong!

 **Handsome Kim :** Jangan dipotong _hyuuung_! Ini masa depannya Kyungsoo _hyung_ ;;A;;

 **Junmoney :** Abis gue potong, ntar gue pajang didepan pintu kamar asrama lo. Ah, kalo perlu gue taro di museum National Geographic sekalian.

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** SYIIDDD, JUNMYEON _HYUNG_ BENER-BENER BIKIN NGERI. STOP KE STOP, GUE GAK BERENTI NGAKAK INI DARITADI =)))

 **Handsome Park :** GUE NGEBAYANGINNYA NGERI SENDIRI WKWKWK

 **Handsome Oh :** Masa iya setiap mau masuk kamar, gue harus liat anu-nya Jongin dulu? =))) /ngakak berkepanjangan/

 _(_ _ **Dyo**_ _offline)_

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Dyo _off_ gara-gara gak tahan itu XDD

 **Handsome Park :** Gak tahan kenapa? XD

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** Gak tahan ngebayangin anu-nya Jongin dipajang didepan pintu kamar *rotfl*

 **Handsome Oh :** Perut gue kram gara-gara kebanyakan ngakak jir.

 **Handsome Kim :** Syudahlah, teman. kalian tega bener ngebully gue mulu;-((

 **Bambi Lu :** Entah kenapa gue malah nyesel bertemen sama kalian semua.

 **ByunBaek Manis :** Gue curiga Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun sama Chen baru lahir didunia udah dikasih nonton video _begituan_.

 **Junmoney :** Kayaknya Tiga Sekawan+Chen harus dimasukin ke Pesantren. Untung nggak ada Kris disini. Kalo ada dia… selamat tinggal aja sama obrolan waras.

 **Handsome Park :** Jangan suudzon dulu, Baek.

 **Handsome Park :** _Btw, uname_ lo kok 'ByunBaek Manis'? emang beneran Manis? Sini gue jilat dulu biar percaya.

 **ByunBaek Manis :** JILAT AJA NOH JANDA-JANDA YANG SUKA LO LOVE-IN FOTONYA DI INSTAGRAM.

 **Handsome Park :** Jadi lo masih dendam sama gue gara-gara gue nyepam di instagramnya Ayu Ting-Ting ama Jedar?

 **Bambi Lu :** Pffftt, Chanyeol sukanya sama janda anak satu =))

 **Junmoney :** Kalian nyadar gak sih setiap postingan pasti bahasannya selalu aja melenceng jauh?=_= yang awalnya gue kasian sama tiga anak yg lagi galau itu, sekarang jadi males lagi.

 **Handsome Oh :** Makanya _hyung_ , kalo kasian sama kita seenggaknya kasih kita _black-card_ punya lo. Terus yang lain juga harus ikutan nyumbang. Misalnya Kris _hyung_ nyumbang majalah dewasanya, Xiumin _hyung_ nyumbang makanan, dan Luhan _hyung_ nyumbang diri buat akuuuh ;D

 **Bambi Lu :** Ujungnya kok najisin banget ya?

 **Junmoney :** Lu bertiga lagi galau geblek, bukan lagi kena musibah banjir -_-

 **Handsome Kim :** Galau kan juga musibah, _hyung_. Coba bayangin kalo kita bertiga gak kuat-kuat hati terus lebih milih ngakhirin hidup? Nenggak baygon campur sianida atau terjun bebas dari lantai empat sekolah. Kan ngeri _hyung_.

 **Handsome Oh :** Itu mah elu aja, Jong. Segalau-galaunya gue, gue gak bakal bunuh diri.

 **Handsome Park :** Oh, terus tadi siapa yang udah nyiapin tali buat gantung diri?

 **Handsome Oh :** Njay, jangan bongkar aib gue dong:(

 _(_ _ **Krease Wu**_ _online)_

 **Krease Wu :** Nyadar gak daritadi lu pada lagi _chat-_ an sama orang yang salah?

 **Handsome Park :** Kamsudnya?

 **Handsome Oh :** Yeol, mungkin maksud lo itu 'maksudnya' bukan 'kamsudnya' -_-

 **Handsome Park :** Jempol gue kepleset, Hun.

 **Bambi Lu :** Ada apaan emangnya Kris?

 **Krease Wu :** Junmyeon lagi ngincer hape lo pada buat disita.

 _(_ _ **Krease Wu**_ _offline)_

 **Junmoney :** TONGGOS EDAN! STEVEN WILLIAM ABAL-ABAL! BOTAK NEON! LO JUGA PATROLI MALEM BARENG GUE. KENAPA DIBONGKAR GEBLEK?! AARRGHH BULE SIALAN! ANCUR DAH SEMUANYA ANCUR!

 **Bambi Lu :** …

 **ByunBaek Manis :** TEMEN MACEM APA LO YANG MAU NYITA HAPE TEMENNYA SENDIRI?!

 **Handsome Oh :** CIH, PENGHIANAT. GARA-GARA JABATAN TEMEN SENDIRI MAU DIBUAT SUSAH.

 **Handsome Park :** GAK NYANGKA GUE, BENERAN. CUKUP TAU _HYUNG_ , CUKUP TAU.

 **Call Me Chen Ganteng :** _EOMMAYA GANK_ TIDAK BUTUH PENGKHIANAT! **#TendangSuhoHyung**

 **Handsome Kim :** DASAR IBLIS BERKEDOK MALAIKAT! SERIGALA BERBULU KUCING!

 **Unicorn Lay :** Jongin, bukannya yang bener itu serigala berbulu domba?

 **Handsome Kim :** AU AH GELAP.

 **Junmoney :** _G—guys_ , gue bisa jelasin. Ini bukan kemauan gue, ini suruhan Pak Changmin. Serius. jangan pada marah sama gue dong TT-TT kalo kalian bener temen gue, sini serahin hape kalian ke gue.

 _(All of Eommaya Gank offline)_

 **Junmoney :** KOK GUE DITINGGAL? EMANG GUE SALAH NGOMONG?

… **.**

 **Tbc?**

…

 **a/n :**

 **Dohh tau ini garing abis-_- timpukin aja authornya ya. Lelet update lg. salahin aja om ffn yang ngambek mulu-_-**

 **Tbh, gue gak pede pas publish ini, soalnya menurut gue ini gak layak update(?) abisnya mau gimana lagi, pas nyelesain FF ini gue lagi dalam mood yg buruk seburuk-buruknya. Jadi…maklumin ya. Hehehe.**

 **Dan gue speechless pas liat Eommaya Chatroom disukain banyak orang. Bawaannya mau ngakak aja. FF abal-abal najisin begini ternyata banyak diminati XD bigthanks buat kalian yg review, fav, follow. /tebar flying kiss/**

 **OH, IYA. HABEDE BUAT OM SEHUN YANG MAKIN TUA. CIYE UDAH TUA, CIYE /ditempeleng/ BISA KALI TANTE LUHAN-NYA BUAT PAJANGAN KAMAR AKU XD rencananya gue mau publish chap selanjutnya spesial om sehun birthday, tapi ternyata belum selesai pengetikannya wkwk. Nanti aja deh, gapapa telat-telat dikit mah. Ini aja udah telat wkwk-_-**

 **Btw, thanks juga buat temen-temen gue yg otaknya cuma setengah liter/?/ yg jadi inspired gue bgt pas bikin FF ini. Mpi—yg suka ngiklan axis dikelas— dan** pervert squad **yg tiap hari ngomonginnya gak jauh-jauh dari malem pertama dan ambigu-ambiguan. KALIAN KECE GAESSS!**

 **Terakhir, kayaknya FF ini bakal tamat sesudah Tiga Sekawan+ChenMin jadian. Sesuai permintaan beberapa readers.**

 **YOSH, SAMPAI BERTEMU DINEXT CHAP YAAA.**


	3. Sehun's Birthday

**Eommaya Chatroom**

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 _Humor—Garing—Romance (abaikan yang terakhir)_

 **All EXO's Official Couple!**

 **Rated :** _T-M —no one sex scene, just for bad language, cursing a lot, dirty talk/porn talk, dirty joke, etc._

 **[!] Warn :** _Intinya yang homophobic jangan baca. Haters'nya Anggara Dobby jangan baca. Penganut aliran fanfiksi rated aman jangan baca. oke? BAHASA GAWL, BRO. GUE-ELO INSIDE. NON EYD. THANKSEU._

* * *

 **Ket :** Park Chanyeol **(** _ **Ceye**_ **)** Oh Sehun **(** _ **Sehun Cullen**_ **)** Kim Jongin **(** _ **ExoticKai**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **Junmoney**_ **)** Zhang Yixing **(** _ **Xingxing**_ **)** Lu Han **(** _ **Luhan Swan**_ **)** Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **Baekhyunaah**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(Dyooo)** Wu Yi Fan **(** _ **Galaxy**_ _ **Krease**_ **)** Huang Zi Tao **(Hzztao)** Kim Minseok **(Xiuminseok)** Kim Jongdae **(Purple Chen)**

 **(username bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 _ **BBM!Mode School!life**_

* * *

 **Chapter #3** **rd** **: Sehun's Birthday**

* * *

 **Group Name :** _ **EOMMAYA GANK**_

 **Description :** Orang buruk rupa tidak diizinkan untuk bergabung. Ada yang buruk rupa? Silahkan para anggota kirim pesan privat ke owner agar segera di _kick_.

 **Member :** 12 Member

 **Post(s) :** 670 Post

 **Picture :** 370 Picture

 **Rules :** Tidak ada peraturan. Disini bebas, diizinkan untuk memposting apa saja. Kebebasan berpendapat, dan tetap patuh pada HAM. Cinta damai dan selalu menjunjung tinggi kelestarian grup. Anak dibawah umur dilarang bergabung. Terorrist dilarang gabung. —Owner **(Ceye, Sehun Cullen, ExoticKai)**

* * *

 **-18:00 PM-**

 _ **(Sehun Cullen**_ _online_ _ **)**_

* * *

 **Sehun Cullen :** Ekhem. Ada yang inget besok hari apa?

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Hzztao**_ _,_ _ **Purple Chen**_ _,_ _ **Galaxy Krease**_ _,_ _ **Xingxing**_ _)_

* * *

 **Hzztao :** Hari dimana deadline tugas kelompok harus dikumpulin. Dan elo, Oh Kampret Sehun—sama-sekali nggak bantuin apa-apa.

 **Purple Chen :** Hari selasa. Dan itu artinya hari marah-marahnya Xiumin _hyung._ Heran gue sama dia. Masa setiap hari selasa bawaannya marah-marah mulu.

 **Xingxing :** Mungkin emang jadwal menstruasinya, Chen?

 **Purple Chen :** HAHAHAHA.

 **Purple Chen :** HAHAHA.

 **Purple Chen :** HAHA.

 **Purple Chen :** HA.

 **Purpe Chen :** LUCU BANGET YIXING _HYUNG_. LUCU BANGEEEEDDZ. YA AMVUN LUTJU BINGIDZZ TAU NGGAK.

 **Galaxy Krease :** Jongdae, amit-amit. Tao, ayo bilang amit-amit biar anak kita nggak kenapa-kenapa.

 **Hzztao :** Amit-amit cabang bayi.

 **Purple Chen :** Emang lu lagi hamil apa?-_-

 **Xingxing :** Makasih, Chen. Aku emang lucu :D

 **Purple Chen :** Ampun gue mah sama Yixing _hyung_ =_=

 **Xingxing :** Ampun kenapa, Chen? Kan aku nggak ngapa-ngapain kamu.

 **Purple Chen :** AU AH GELAP.

 **Xingxing :** Masih sore kok, Chen. Belum gelap-gelap amat. Kamu minus ya?

 **Hzztao :** Sabar ya, Chen _hyung_ ^^

 **Sehun Cullen :** Gak ada yang inget ya besok hari apa?:(

 **Sehun Cullen :** Tao, gue 'kan juga udah bantu ditugas kelompok kita. Bantu doa.

 **Hzztao :** BANTU DOA DOANG MANA CUKUP, IDUNG!

 **Sehun Cullen :** Anjay, punya dendam apa lu sama idung gue -_-

 **Galaxy Krease :** Besok hari selasa, Hun.

 **Sehun Cullen :** Dan?

 **Galaxy Krease :** Dan itu artinya hari setelah senen.

 **Sehun Cullen :** Jawaban yang bagus. Makasih _hyung_ -_-

 **Xingxing :** Dan setelah selasa hari rabu. Terus besoknya kamis, besoknya lagi Jumat.

 **Sehun Cullen :** MAKASIH JAWABANNYA. MAKASIH.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Sehun Cullen**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Purple Chen :** Tuh anak kenapa sih?

 **Xingxing :** Gak tau. Kan aku sama Kris jawabnya bener.

 **Hzztao :** Mungkin lagi ada masalah sama dua temen seperjuangannya, atau abis kena tendangan bolanya Luhan _hyung_ lagi. Atau mungkin lagi dateng bulan?

* * *

 _(_ _ **Purple Chen**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Galaxy Krease**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Hzztao :** Kok pada off, sih?:(

 **Xingxing :** yang sabar ya, Tao. Aku juga sering ditinggal off:'))

* * *

 **-00:00 AM-**

 _ **12 April 2016**_

 _(_ _ **Sehun Cullen**_ _online)_

* * *

 **Sehun Cullen :** _Guys,_ ada yang udah bangun? :D Ada yang tau ini hari apa?

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Unknown**_ _)_

* * *

 **Sehun Cullen :** Anjir, yang read cuma satu orang. Akun privat lagi:(

 **Unknown :** Sehun, ini udah tengah malem. Tidur!

 **Sehun Cullen :** udahlah Baekhyun _hyung_ , gue gak mau tidur sampe ada yang nyadar ini hari apa.

 **Unknown :** Kok Baekhyun?

 **Sehun Cullen :** Iya, elu 'kan emang Baekhyun. Siapa lagi yang suka pake akun privat di grup ini selain Baekhyun.

 **Unknown :** Gue bukan Baekhyun -_-

 **Sehun Cullen :** Terus siapa?

 **Unknown :** maunya siapa?

 **Sehun Cullen :** Miranda Kerr.

 **Unknown :** _I don't give a shit._

 **Sehun Cullen :** Tuh kan. Ini pasti Baekhyun _hyung_. Siapa lagi yang suka ngomong ala _bitch_ di grup kalo bukan dia.

 **Unknown :** Kalo gue aduin ke Baekhyun, besoknya pasti langsung disunat lu, Hun.

 **Sehun Cullen :** JANGAN LAH!

 **Sehun Cullen :** Ntar gimana nasib Luhan _hyung_?

 **Unknown :** Kok ke Luhan-Luhan sih?

 **Sehun Cullen :** Iya, nanti kalo gue disunat lagi—abis dong. Kasian Luhan _hyung_ -nya, nggak dapet kebahagiaan.

 **Unknown :** Sehun, bisa nggak sih _sekaliiiiiiii_ aja otak lu bersih dari hal-hal kotor?-_-

 **Sehun Cullen :** Gak bisa:( apalagi sekarang umur gue udah 17. Udah legal ngelakuin _ini-itu anu-inu_. Tinggal minta restu ke Luhan _hyung_ aja kapan mau _ngelakuinnya_ hehehe.

 **Unknown :** -_- Gue mau nanya satu hal deh. Lu suka sama Luhan itu karna feromonnya doang ya?

 **Sehun Cullen :** Enggak lah. Gue suka sama Luhan _hyung_ kan tulus, bener-bener _pure_ dari lubuk hati yang paling _dalaaaaam_. Melebihi dalamnya sungai Amazon. Kalo soal omongan-omongan mesum tentang dia, itu sebenernya cuma iseng-iseng aja. Yaa enampuluh persen karna dia menggoda sih, jadi gak tahan buat mikirin yang _iya-iya_. Manusiawi. Semua orang juga pasti punya pemikiran yang sama kayak gue. Kan ada pemikiran kotor sama bersih di otak. Tinggal cara kerja otak aja, mana yang mau lebih dominan.

 **Sehun Cullen :** tapi kalo soal perasaan… gue gabakal bisa ngedeskripsiin gimana rasa sayang gue ke Luhan _hyung_. _Nothing can be explained_ lah.

 **Unknown :** Sayang banget sama Luhan, ya?

 **Sehun Cullen :** Gausah ditanya. Semua orang tau kok:'D tapi sayangnya Luhan _hyung_ ga pernah tau /sigh/

 **Unknown :** Kata siapa?

 **Sehun Cullen :** Buktinya dia cuma nganggap gue adek. Kan nyesek, bro. itu rasanya kayak berenang sama paus akrobatis disamudera pasifik terus keisep di Segitiga Bermuda, dan abis itu gue jadi fosil disamping mumi Imhotep.

 **Unknown :** Darimana asalnya lu tenggelem di Segitiga Bermuda terus tau-tau ada di mesir? =_=

 **Unknown :** Udahlah, Hun. Sana tidur! Gak kapok kemaren hape lo disita sama Suho seminggu?

 **Sehun Cullen :** Gue gak mau tidur sebelum Luhan _hyung_ ngucapin selamat ulang-tahun ke gue. Atau salah satu member dari _Eommaya Gank_ ngucapin ke gue! Titik! Elo kan juga temen gue walau gue gak tau siapa elu, kenapa gak ngucapin selamat ulang-tahun ke gue? Tega amat sih:(((

 **Unknown :** Oh. Jadi sekarang ulang-tahun lo?

 **Sehun Cullen :** IYA, CODET! AH TEMEN MACEM APA LU.

 **Unknown :** Kok lo bisa ulang-tahun juga sih?

 **Sehun Cullen :** AMUBA SAMA LARVA AJA BISA ULANG-TAHUN. EMANG LU PIKIR GUE MAKHLUK APAAN? AAH GUE TABOK JUGA LU PAKE BETON!

 **Sehun Cullen :** Udahlah, gue lelah sama semua ini. Temen gue semuanya gak ada yang peduli lagi sama gue, bahkan dua temen seperjuangan gue sekalipun. Kai, Chanyeol—gue kecewa sama kalian. Kalian lebih milih ngorok daripada ngucapin happy birthday ke gue:'(( ihik. Dan buat Luhan _hyung_ … ah udahlah. Gue mau tidur aja.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Sehun Cullen**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Unknown :** Maafin gue, Hun.. gue gak pernah lupa sama hari kelahiran lo. _That's_ _why_ gue bela-belain bangun tengah malem buat lo.

 **Unknown :** _Happy Birthday_ , Sehun. Gue juga sayang banget sama lo… bukan sebagai seorang kakak. _God bless you_ , Hunhun /love/

* * *

 **-10:00 PM-**

 _(_ _ **Ceye**_ _online)_

* * *

 **Ceye :** HOY, HOY GENGSSS! PULANG SEKOLAH MAU DITRAKTIR SAMA **Junmoney** DI MELIMELO 3! YOHOOO! MANA SUARANYA RAKYATKUUUH~

* * *

( _read by_ _ **ExoticKai**_ _,_ _ **Baekhyunaah**_ _,_ _ **Junmoney**_ _,_ _ **Xingxing**_ _,_ _ **Galaxy Krease**_ _,_ _ **Xiuminseok**_ _,_ _ **Purple Chen**_ _,_ _ **Hzztao**_ _,_ _ **Luhan Swan**_ _,_ _ **Dyooo**_ _,_ _ **Sehun Cullen**_ _)_

* * *

 **ExoticKai :** YESSSH. MAKAN BESAR HOREE!

 **Hzztao :** ABIS ITU SEKALIAN MAKAN DI YOSHINOYA YAA _HYUNG_ ^O^)

 **Purple Chen :** TERUS MINUMNYA DI STARBUCK. YIHAAAA.

 **Baekhyunaah :** Ada apa gerangan Suho _hyung_ mau nraktir kita?

 **Ceye :** Njay, kalo masalah beginian aja pada ngumpul semua -_-

 **Junmoney :** — **Baekhyunaah** biasaaa, mau bagi-bagi amal jariyah sama kaum sudra. Alias kaum rakyat zzelatah. Orang kaya kewajiban zakatnya gede sih, ya. Jadi gue tiap bulan harus bagi-bagi amal gitu. Maklum..

 **Baekhyunaah :** Boleh gue pendem elu sekarang di lumpur idup?

 **Junmoney :** Jangan dong, sayang. ntar gak ada yang bayarin makanan kalian lagi dong? ;;)

 **Xingxing :** Cukup, Myeon! Udah aku bilang, kalo mau selingkuh jangan didepan akuu! Dasar playboy cap kaki tiga!

 **Junmoney :** Itu artinya aku boleh selingkuh dibelakang kamu dong?

 **Xingxing :** Boleh. Kan kalo dibelakang, akunya gak bisa liat. Jadi gak sakit hati.

 **Ceye :** Yixing _hyung_ antara terlalu baik atau terlalu…

 **ExoticKai :** O2N1

 **Ceye :** _Allright._

 **Junmoney :** Bersyukurlah kalian berdua karna gue lagi gak mood buat nyambit orang pake dollaran.

 **Sehun Cullen :** Ikut gue aja yuk, ke X. O Suki &Grill.

 **ExoticKai :** Wow, ada apaan nih Sehun ngajakin makan-makan?

 **Purple Chen :** Alaah, Hun. Palingan nanti pas udah disono, kita-kita juga yang bayar. Malah nanti lu yang minta bayarin. Sehun kan koret! Wuuuh!

 **Hzztao :** Mending ikut Suho _hyung_ aja, lebih menjamin xp

 **Baekhyunaah :** Setuju deh sama Tao.

 **Ceye :** Biasanya juga di nasi padang, Hun. Ada apaan nih ngajak makan-makan di restoran elit? Abis menang lotre?

 **Sehun Cullen :** Kalian temen macem apaan sih?! Tega banget sama gue:( Gak ada yang inget ini hari apa emang?

 **Xingxing :** Ini hari Selasa, Sehun.

 **Dyooo :** Selasa.

 **Ceye :** Selasa (2)

 **ExoticKai :** Selasa (69)

 **Galaxy Krease :** Jongin doyan banget angka 69 XD

 **ExoticKai :** Ah, _senpai-nim_ pasti udah tau jawabannya XD Heheh.

 **Xiuminseok :** Jangan mulai, please.

 **Sehun Cullen :** kalian bener gak ada yang inget sama hari ini?:((((

 **Ceye :** Sehun… gue tau otak lu itu gak seberapa. Tapi masa lu gak inget nama-nama hari? Atau jangan-jangan gara-gara kejedot di lemari tadi malem, lu jadi amnesia?

 **Baekhyunaah :** Yekali-_-

 **Ceye :** Btw, gue suka _u-name_ lu Baek. Belakangnya erotis, ada desahannya XD Baekhyunaah… ahh. XDD jangan bikin gue tegang napa, Baek.

 **Baekhyunaah :** Itu otak lu aja yang kotor, caplang -_-

 **Ceye :** Makanya bersihin XD

 **Baekhyunaah :** OGAH.

 **Sehun Cullen :** GILA, KALIAN TEMEN MACEM APAAN SIH KAGA ADA YANG INGET INI HARI APAAN. TERUTAMA ELU BERDUA—CHANYEOL, KAI! CUKUP TAU GUE SAMA KALIAN. CUKUP TAU.

 **Dyooo :** Heh, kalo Albert Einsten masih idup juga dia bakal bilang kalo ini hari Selasa=_=

 **ExoticKai :** MAKIN SAYANG SAMA KYUNGSOO _HYUNG_ DEH KALO BEGINI :***

 **Dyooo :** Putus dulu sana sama Soojung, baru sayang-sayangan sama gue.

 **ExoticKai :** YA TUHAN _HYUUUUNG_ ;;A;;

 **Dyooo :** Diem lu, Jong. Makin benci gue sama lo.

 **ExoticKai :** KOK KAMU JAHAAAT SIH? :'((((

 **Purple Chen :** Mpuzz, lo.

 **Xiuminseok :** Kenapa sih, Hun? Emang ada apaan di hari ini?

 **Luhan Swan :** Sensi banget sih, Hun. Dari kemaren marah-marah mulu kerjaannya. Kenapa sih?

 **Baekhyunaah :** Tjie, kecengannya dateng. Tjie.

 **Ceye :** **Luhan Swan**? **Sehun Cullen**? Ceritanya kalian berdua itu Edward Cullen sama Bella Swan? XDDD UHUUUKKK. ADA APAAN NIH SAMPE _U-NAME_ AJA COUPLE-AN BEGITU? XDDD

 **ExoticKai :** JANGAN-JANGAN SEHUN MAU NGAJAK MAKAN-MAKAN KARNA UDAH BISA NGEPERAWANIN LUHAN _HYUNG_ =))) HASEEEEK!

 **Purple Chen :** CIYEE KAYAKNYA ADA YANG UDAH _TAKEN_ NIH. UHUUUKK =))

 **Dyooo :** Selamat ya, Sehun, Luhan _hyung_. Semoga langgeng :)

 **Galaxy Krease :** Ciye.

 **Junmoney :** Njir, Kris XD lu niat ngegodain apa begimana? Datar bangat.

 **Luhan Swan :** A-APAAN SIH!

 **Luhan Swan :** Sehunnya aja yang ikut-ikutan. Gue duluan kok yang ganti u-name kemaren. Kita nggak ada apa-apa!

 **Sehun Cullen :** Tapi 'kan kita emang cocok jadi pasangan Twilight itu, Lu. Kan waktu itu Luhan _hyung_ bilang gue mirip sama Vampire. Lagian, lo kan juga cocok jadi Bella Swan.

 **Xingxing :** Kenapa nggak Digo aja? Dia kan juga Vampire.

 **Baekhyunaah :** Terus Luhan _hyung_ jadi Sisi gitu? XD

 **Sehun Cullen :** Makasih sarannya, _hyung_. Makasih.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Luhan Swan**_ _merubah nama tampilan menjadi_ _ **Deerlu**_ _)_

* * *

 **ExoticKai :** Njay, langsung diganti. Entah perasaan gue aja atau emang beneran, disini uke-uke-nya jahat semua. Kecuali, Yixing _hyung_. _Ofc_.

 **Ceye :** Yixing _hyung_ bukannya terlalu baik, tapi terlalu…

 **ExoticKai :** O2N1

 **Ceye :** LU EMANG SAHABAT GUE, MEN. WKWKWK =)))

 **Junmoney :** Puas ngetawain pacar gue? Puas? ^^

 **ExoticKai :** N—nggak, _hyung_. Maap.

 **Ceye :** Jangan diambil hati, _hyung_. Nanti pahalanya berkurang lho kalo marah-marah ;)

 **Sehun Cullen :** LUHAN _HYUNG_ KEDZAAAAAAM

* * *

 _(_ _ **Sehun Cullen**_ _merubah nama tampilan menjadi_ _ **Wolfhun**_ _)_

* * *

 **Wolfhun :** Bisa nggak sih hari ini kalian bersikap baik sama gue? Seenggaknya walau kalian lupa ini hari apa, kalian bisa ngebahagiain gue. Itu udah cukup:')))

 **ExoticKai :** Hun, jangan ngomong begitu ah. Gue jadi merinding. Seolah-olah besok lu bakal mati aja.

 **Ceye :** Serius, hari ini lu aneh banget Hun. Apa karna lu belom nonton JAV? Chen punya video yang baru. MP4 bro, bukan 3GP lagi. Ayo kita nonton bareng!

 **Xiuminseok :** Kenapa ujung-ujungnya selalu begini? -_-

 **Galaxy Krease :** Lu mau apa dari gue, Hun? Majalah dewasa edisi 2016? Atau yang limitet edition?

 **Wolfhun :** GUE GAK BUTUH BEGITUAAAAAN! /gelindingan direl kereta/

 **Deerlu :** Terus lu mau apa, Hun?

 **ExoticKai :** Anjir kesempatan tuh! Sehun gunain kesempatan itu dengan sebaik mungkin. Minta apa aja ke Luhan _hyung_ , kalo bisa minta dia jadi partner one night stand lo xD

 **Ceye :** GUE SUKA SARAN LO, JONG! XDDD KALO BISA BIKIN LUHAN _HYUNG_ HAMIL, HUN! BIAR DIA NGEJAR-NGEJAR LU TERUS, MINTA PERTANGGUNG-JAWABAN XDD DENGAN BEGITU LO GAK BAKAL SUSAH PAYAH NGEMIS-NGEMIS CINTA LAGI KE LUHAN _HYUNG_ XD

 **Junmoney :** Dua anak setan ini -_-

 **Deerlu :** Ingetin gue buat nendang Chanyeol sama Kai abis ini.

 **Wolfhun :** Saran lu berdua kece, bro! – **Ceye** – **ExoticKai**

 **Wolfhun :** Tapi buat saat ini, gue cuma minta Luhan _hyung_ mau nemenin gue sore ini sampe malem. Ngapain aja, tapi gak sampe ngelakuin yang dibilang Kai sama Chanyeol. Udah gitu aja.

 **ExoticKai :** Tuh kan, Sehun emang aneh banget hari ini. Gue curiga gara-gara kejedot lemari semalem, Sehun jadi berubah karakter.

 **Xingxing :** Gak sekalian berubah wajah kayak Squidward?

 **Junmoney :** Sayang-_-

 **Deerlu :** Uhh, maaf ya, Hun. Gue gak bisa. Gue ada janji sama Seohyun nanti sore. Maaf ya:'

 **Baekhyunaah :** Ouhhhhh.. _**#BacksoundPatahHati**_

 **Purple Chen :** Sehun, apa kabar? Hatinya masih berfungsi? :'D

 **Exotickai :** Itu agak ngejleb ya :'D

 **Wolfhun :** ADA HUBUNGAN APA LO SAMA SEOHYUN, _HYUNG_?! KENAPA LO LEBIH MENTINGIN DIA DARIPADA GUE? ;;A;; GUE GAK TERIMA, _HYUNG_! GAK TERIMAAAAAAAAA!

 **Junmoney :** Siapapun yang sekelas sama Sehun, gue minta kalian buat jagain Sehun, oke? Kalo bisa iket dibangkunya. Gue takut dia langsung loncat dari jendela lantai atas.

 **Wolfhun :** JADI KEMAREN LO NOLAK GUE KARNA LO MAU PACARAN SAMA SEOHYUN?! DEMI DEWA NEPTUNUS YANG BOTAK TUJUH TURUNAN, LO KEJAM _HYUNG_! BENERAN KEJAM. GUE LEBIH BAIK TIDURAN SAMA MUMI FIRAUN DARIPADA NERIMA KENYATAAN INI!

 **Xingxing :** Sehun, mumi Firaun serem lho. yakin mau tidur sama dia?

 **Hzztao :** Fyi, anak-anak sekelas lagi sibuk nenangin Sehun saat ini. Dia kayak orang kesurupan, serius.

 **Deerlu :** Sehun, gue gak pacaran sama Seohyun pls. jangan salah paham dulu!

 **Wolfhun :** TERUS MAKSUDNYA APAAN LO MAU JANJIAN SAMA BARBIE LOYO ITU NTAR SORE?!

 **Purple Chen :** Sehun, sing sabar. Tenangkan dirimu.. tarik nafas, lalu buang. Yap bagus begitu!

 **Ceye :** Lu kata dia mau lahiran? -_-

 **Deerlu :** Seohyun bukan Barbie loyo, Hun-_- Kita cuma jalan-jalan sambil cari buku aja, kok. Serius.

 **Wolfhun :** TUH KAN _HYUNG_ NGEBELA DIAAA! PIKIRIN PERASAAN GUE KEK _HYUNG_. ANJIR NYESEK BENER INI HATI GUE _HYUNG_ , YAAMPUN.

 **Wolfhun :** UDAHLAH. KALIAN SEMUA EMANG JAHAT SAMA GUE! DETIK INI GUE KLAIM, GUE UDAH GAK PUNYA TEMEN! GUE FOREVER ALONE!

* * *

 _(_ _ **Wolfhun**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Wolfhun**_ _meninggalkan Eommaya Chatroom)_

* * *

 **Ceye :** Anjir… Sehun serius sama perkataannya.

 **Hzztao :** Dia kabur dari kelas. Gue serius.

 **Xiuminseok :** Sehun beneran lagi sensitif hari ini. Dia… keluar dari grup lho!

 **Dyooo :** Sehun segitunya-_-

 **Galaxy Krease :** Udah biarin aja dia marah-marah. Emang ini 'kan planning kita?

 **Deerlu :** Iya juga sih, tapi Sehun marah beneran sama gue! KENAPA HARUS GUE YANG JADI KAMBING ITEM? :'(((( HUWEEEEE

 **Xingxing :** Kambing item? Bukannya _hyung_ itu rusa, ya?

 **Purple Chen :** NJIR GUE GREGETAN BENER SAMA YIXING _HYUNG_ DARITADI. RASANYA PENGEN GUE CELUPIN DI KALI KANAL.

 **Junmoney :** — **Deerlu** , kalo bukan lo, siapa lagi yang bisa bikin Sehun marah maksimal. Biarin aja, nanti juga dia bakal terharu pada akhirnya. — **Purple Chen** , lo macem-macem sama Yixing, gue jamin lo bakal berurusan sama macan punya bokap gue.

 **Baekhyunaah :** Oke, mumpung sekarang oknum yang bersangkutan lagi ngambek, mending kita siapin 'strategi' selanjutnya.

 **Ceye :** Setuju sama kamu, ayang.

 **Deerlu :** Oke.

 **Hzztao :** Oke (2)

 **ExoticKai :** Oke (69)

 **Galaxy Krease :** Oke (6969)

 **ExoticKai :** Njir, _senpai_ XDD

* * *

 **-15:09 PM-**

 _(_ _ **Deerlu**_ _online)_

* * *

 **Deerlu :** **Hzztao** , **ExoticKai** , Sehun udah balik ke kelas, belum?

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Hzztao**_ _,_ _ **ExoticKai**_ _,_ _ **Baekhyunaah**_ _,_ _ **Ceye**_ _,_ _ **Xingxing**_ _,_ _ **Xiuminseok**_ _)_

* * *

 **Baekhyunaah :** Ciyee yang khawatir XD

 **Ceye :** Andai aja Sehun tau kalo Luhan _hyung_ diem-diem khawatir sama dia, pasti tuh anak langsung selebrasi ditengah-tengah Gelora Bung Karno XD

 **Hzztao :** Belum, _hyung_. Sehun nggak balik-balik—atau emang dia sengaja gak balik, biar gak ikut presentasi tugas kelompok hari ini-_-

 **ExoticKai :** palingan Sehun bolosnya ke asrama, lanjut molor.

 **Deerlu :** Jongin, bisa anterin makanan ke Sehun, ngga? Dia belum makan siang soalnya :(

 **Baekhyunaah :** Dududuh, anterin sendiri aja sana! =))

 **Ceye :** Baek, kalo misalnya gue ngambek terus gak makan siang. Lo bakal kayak Luhan _hyung_ ngga?

 **Baekhyunaah :** Lo nggak makan selama tiga abad pun gue gak peduli.

 **Ceye :** Jahat banget sih lo sama gue, dasar cabe boncel!

 **Baekhyunaah :** MAKSUDNYA NGATAIN GUE CABE BONCEL APAAN YA?

 **Ceye :** BAEK, NGGAK!

 **Ceye :** ITU TADI YANG NGIRIM SI ONTA JONGDAE. SUMPAH, BAEK. SUMPAH! BUKAN GUE.

 **Baekhyunaah :** JANGAN ALESAN. KALO BENCI SAMA GUE BILANG AJA, DASAR KUPING KELELAWAR!

 **ExoticKai :** Bakal seru nih kayaknya XD

 **ExoticKai :** — **Deerlu** gak usah, _hyung_. Biarin aja Sehun gak makan, gak mati ini.

 **Xiuminseok :** Jongin, lu temennya Sehun bukan sih? -_-

 **Deerlu :** Jadi gue harus nunggu Sehun mati dulu gitu, baru lo mau ngasih makanan ke dia? -_-

 **ExoticKai :** Nggaaa! Kalian mah suudzon aja ke gue:(( kalo nanti gue ngasih makanan ke dia, ntar acara ngambeknya malah gagal. Biarin aja Sehun sendirian di asrama. Terpuruk. Ngga ada yang mau nemenin. Itu kan lebih kejem daripada pembunuhan(?)

 **Xingxing :** Kai, kejam :(

 **ExoticKai :** Itu emang _planning_ kita, _hyung_ =_=

 **Deerlu :** Tapi, tapi, gimana kalo nanti Sehun nekat nenggak baygon? Atau loncat dari jendela? ;;-;;

 **Xiuminseok :** Gak gitu juga, Han.

 **Ceye :** BAEKHYUN, GUE GAK BENCI SAMA LO. GUE MALAH SAYANG SAMA ORANG PENDEK—MAKSUD GUE MUNGIL MACEM LO. SUMPAH, BAEK, SUMPAH!

 **Baekhyunaah :** _Just-shut-up-your-fucking-mouth-jerk_!

 **Xingxing :** Aku undang Sehun lagi, ya?

 **Ceye :** Lah…

 **Deerlu :** J-J-JANGAN ATUH XING!

 **ExoticKai :** JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

* * *

 _(_ _ **Xingxing**_ _mengundang_ _ **Wolfhun**_ _untuk bergabung di obrolan)_

 _(_ _ **Wolfhun**_ _online)_

* * *

 **Xiuminseok :** …Xing?

 **Ceye :** ….

 **Baekhyunaah :** ….

 **Deerlu :** ….

 **ExoticKai :** …bilang sama Suho _hyung_ , gue bakal tukarin pacarnya ditukang loak biar bisa dapet minyak seliter.

* * *

 _Diluar Chatroom._

 **Sehun POV**

* * *

12 April.

Seharusnya itu jadi hari kebahagiaan gue, ya. Dimana saat 17 tahun yang lalu, Mama gue lagi susah payah ngelahirin anak yang nantinya bakal tenar dimana-mana karna kegantengannya macem gue. Oke, jangan ada yang protes. Gue tau kalian juga setuju karna itu. OH SEHUN GITU LHOO! Lo search aja di gugel, pasti banyak wajah kasep gue bertebaran. Bahkan Miranda Kerr-pun ngenotice gue. HEHEHEHE. O-oke, ini udah melenceng jauh. _Back to topic_! Tapi hari ini… temen-temen gue satupun gak ada yang ngucapin 'Happy Birthday, Sehun' ke gue:( bahkan duo sekawan gue yang udah jadi temen gue dari kita baru lahir, Chanyeol, Kai—duo bison itu nggak ngucapin apa-apa ke gue. Dia berdua malah asik ngebahas ntar sore yang bakal dapet traktiran dari Suho _hyung_. Cih, gue juga bisa ntraktir mereka. Tapi gue lebih suka berhemat dan nabung demi masa depan gue dan keluarga kecil gue sama Luhan _hyung_ nanti.

Luhan _hyung_ ya…

Ah, gue jadi inget chat-an yang tadi… dia juga ga ngucapin 'Habede' ke gue…

Dia malah mau jalan-jalan sama Barbie loyo macem Seohyun ntar sore. Padahal ada gue, yang jelas-jelas lebih kece dari Seohyun. _Badmood_ gue. Padahal tahun kemaren, mereka semua ngerayain ultah gue. Ya, walau gue harus rela badan gue bau telor busuk sama adonan terigu campur kecap karna mereka. Biasa… tradisi ulang-tahun ala anak remaja labil. Maennya ceplok-ceplokan telor. Tapi seenggaknya gue seneng, mereka inget. Nggak kayak sekarang…

Njir, gak lucu kalo gue nangis cuma gara-gara beginian. Geli. Tapi rasanya emang nyesek minta ampun sih. Hari inikan _Sweet seventeen_ gue, tapi malah kayak gini. Apa jangan-jangan hari ini emang bukan tanggal 12 April?

Gue ngelirik kearah kalender yang digantung disamping poster Maria Ozawa ( _Btw_ , itu punya Kai) yang tanggalnya udah dicoreng-coreng pake spidol merah sampe tanggal 12. Bener 'kan ini tanggal 12. Tapi kenapa semuanya pada lupa? Apa mereka janjian buat amnesia sehari?-_-

 _ **Ting!**_

Gue ngelirik males kearah ponsel gue. Pemberitahuan dari Eommaya Chatroom. Males gue ah. Palingan mereka mau mintaa maaf terus balik ngejek-ngejek gue, ngatain gue baper. Males. Dasar temen-temen laknat!

"Enyah kalian semua. Enyah!" gue dengan kesel, ngebanting ponsel gue dikasur. Gak berani ngebanting dilantai, ntar kalo rusak gue bakal kena omelan Mama.

Bodo amat hari ini ada presentasi dikelas, dan persetan sama perut gue yang udah ngadain konser karna belum makan siang! Suasana hati gue jauh lebih penting sekarang. biarin gue menyendiri dulu dikamar, gak mau ngeliat muka-muka temen-temen gue disekolahan. Takutnya nanti gue lepas kendali, terus nabokin mereka satu per-satu pake sandal jepit—khusus Luhan, ciuman kasih sayang aja. Mana tega gue nabokin Luhan pake sandal. Yang ada besoknya gue tinggal nama doang, Luhan 'kan walau imut-imut gitu, anarkisnya bukan main.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan… gue masih gak rela—dan sampai kapanpun gak bakal rela, dia pacaran sama Seohyun. Lagipula apa spesialnya sih itu cewe dimata Luhan? malahan Luhan _lebih-lebih-lebiiih_ cantik dari dia. Mending sama gue gitu 'kan. Ganteng, macho, _cool_ , mempesona, seksi, tajir, idung mancung, tinggi, keker—KURANG GREGET APA LAGI GUE COBA?! KURANG APAAH?

" _Hyung_ , lo kejem sama gue, _hyung_. Kejem. Hiks."

Iya, gue nangis. Kenapa? Masalah buat nenek moyang lo?

Gue duduk dipojokan kamar, tempat yang biasanya Chanyeol naro perangkap tikus atau tempat Kai mojok sambil ngegalau, sambil ngeliatin foto Luhan _hyung_ yang diem-diem gue ambil dari buku diary-nya—iya, Luhan _hyung_ itu kadang suka nulis diary. Bisa dibilang lebih mirip buku catetan utang sih.

Tapi kok makin lama, malah makin sedih ya kalo ngeliatin mukanya cuma dari foto?

Serasa kayak penggemar yang cuma bisa liat idolanya lewat layar kaca—laptop.

Atau…

Serasa seorang pemimpi yang gagal ngeraih cita-citanya.

Atau…

Serasa tukang nasi goreng yang tiba-tiba bangkrut karna ternyata nasi yang udah mateng itu gak perlu digoreng lagi.

Anjir, nyeri pisan.

Mungkin emang bener pepatah yang mengatakan ' _Orang kalo lagi jatuh cinta, e'ek kucing pun bisa jadi rasa coklat.'_ Dan _'Orang kalo lagi patah hati, madu pun rasanya empedu.'_

Dan gue lagi ngerasain pepatah yang kedua.

 _ **KLIK!**_

Anj—gelap semua.

Mati lampu?

"Plis, kenapa pake mati lampu segala sih, elah? Udah mah gue lagi ngegalau, ditambah mati lampu juga. _Perfect_. Gak sekalian aja ujan badai gitu?" Gue ngegerutu, tapi tetep diem ditempat. Gak bergerak sedikitpun. "Pasti belom bayar PLN nih KepSek. Duit murid doang dimakanin, tapi bayar listrik aja nunggak."

Tiba-tiba ada suara grasak-grusuk dari deket. Terus gue juga denger ada suara orang bisik-bisik gak jelas.

' _Nenek gue bilang, dulunya tuh asrama ini Rumah Sakit gede yang kurang lebih 55 pasiennya mati karna dibantai dalam sehari. Makanya asrama ini angker. Banyak yang ngeliat makhluk halus keliaran disini. Kemaren aja ketua asrama sebelah ngeliat penampakan suster melayang disini. Hiih!'_

Anjir, kenapa gue malah keinget kata-katanya Chen disaat yang kayak gini?! Siapapun Neneknya Chen yang udah nyebarin mitos itu, gue gak peduli. Gue gak percaya. Mau neneknya Chen si Washimo kek, atau Neneknya Tapasya, gue gak mau percaya!

TAPI INI SUASANANYA BENERAN HORROR TTATT UDAH GITU MAU MAGHRIB LAGI. BIASANYA KAN MENJELANG MAGHRIB KATANYA BANYAK JURIG YANG—

" _Sehun…_ "

"S-S-SIAPA?!"

Oke, mungkin ini akhir hidup gue. Tepat di umur 17tahun, nyawa gue diisep sama jurig yang mirip Slendrina, pas lagi gue ngegalau dipojok kamar.

…selamat tinggal semuanya.

Gue Oh Sehun, minta maaf sama kalian semua kalo gue punya salah. Kalo gue punya utang, ikhlasin aja. Temen-temen, jangan pada nangisin gue, ya. Gue sayang kalian, terutama Luhan _hyung._ Selamat tinggal sem—

 _ **KLIK!**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUUUUUUUUN!"

…Lah?

Apa-apaan ini..

* * *

 **Author POV**

* * *

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEEEHUUUUN…_ "

Sehun pasang muka ' _NGAPAEN-LO-SEMUA-DISINI-_ ' kearah sebelas cecunguk yang berdiri didepannya dengan muka penuh cengiran semua. Mereka bersebelas juga pake topi kerucut yang kayaknya dibuat dari karton warna pink. Juga, Luhan yang berdiri ditengah-tengah sambil bawa Rainbow cake yang ditengahnya ada lilin angka 17.

 _HABEDE SEHUN CADEL._

What the—idung Sehun kembang kempis ngebaca tulisan yang ada ditengah-tengah kue. Dia itu paling sensitif kalo ada yang ngebahas lidah 'istimewa-nya'. Tapi begitu ngeliat siapa yang pegang kue itu, mata Sehun langsung secerah matahari pagi.

Itu Luhan.

Pake topi kerucut warna pink, tengahnya ada gambar orang-orangan(—yang Sehun harap itu bukan gambar dia), terus senyum malu-malu kearah Sehun.

"Happy Birthday, Hunhun."

 _OH GOSH ASDDGDHAJSHAKGSJA—KENAPA DIA EMESH BIN UNYUU BANGET MAMAMIA?_ Sehun udah teriak-teriak dalem ati. Ngebet banget pengen masukin Luhan dalem karung, terus bawa pulang buat oleh-oleh Mamanya yang ngebet mau punya menantu. Luhan itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang ngebuat makhluk sedatar Sehun bisa guling-guling dilantai tiap hari karna mikirin dia.

"SEHUUUNN? OI? SEHUN PADA BUMI?" Baekhyun ngibas-ngibasin tangannya kedepan muka Sehun yang lagi mesem-mesem sambil ngeliatin Luhan. dimanapun, dan lagi dalam situasi gimanapun—Sehun kalo udah dihadepin sama Luhan, gabakal inget apapun. Lagi tornado sekalipun, kalo didepannya ada Luhan, mungkin Sehun udah niup itu tornado biar gak ngelahangin waktunya sama Luhan. segitunya. Baekhyun ngedigik jijik ngeliat Sehun hampir ngeces.

 _Apa jangan-jangan dia lagi bayangin Luhan_ hyung _pake bikini merah menyala?_ —batin Baekhyun.

"SEHUN TO EARTH? SEHUN TO EARTH?" Kali ini Luhan sendiri yang berusaha nyadarin Sehun.

"Ya?" Sehun celingak-celinguk.

"Lo nggak terharu gitu kita buatin kejutan?" tanya Kai.

Sehun masang muka datar andelannya. "Kejutan macem apaan ini." Katanya dengan muka songong minta ditabok.

Kris langsung ngegibas topi kerucutnya ke muka songong Sehun. "Udah dibikinin kejutan juga lo, curut! Bersyukur kek."

"Ini mah bukan kejutan ulang-tahun! Mana ada _birthday surprise_ pas udah mau lewat hari ulangtahunnya. Beberapa jam lagi juga udah tanggal 13 april." Kata Sehun pake nada males. "NDAK KECEH BRO!"

"Dasar anak kampret."

"Muka aspal!"

"Tuh 'kan, tadi ikutin saran gue aja. Iket tuh anak pas lagi tidur terus gulingin direl kereta api. Kan kece kejutannya."

"ITU NAMANYA MATIIN SEHUN, CHEN DODOL!"

"Siapa yang jual dodol?"

"Plis, Xing, jangan mulai. Plis."

"Gue sedih Sehun gak terkejut, beneran deh. Jadi ini gagal ya?"

"TUH KAN! TADI JANGAN BIKIN KEJUTAN YANG BEGINI. GAK ASIK AH."

"Ini kan elu yang nyaranin, caplang!"

"HEH JANGAN PANGGIL GUE CAPLANG, ITEM!"

"GUE GAK ITEEEEM! INI KULIT EKSOTIS! MAMPUS LU, PARK CHANYEOL! MAMPUS!"

"AAAAAA KUPING GUE!"

"Kai, jangan injek kaki akuuu!"

"Aduh! Chanyeol muka gue kena siku lu, codot!"

"SUHO, LU NGINJEK JEMPOL KAKINYA TAO!"

"MAAP KRIS, MAAP. GAK SENGAJA, SERIUUUSSS."

"ANJIR BERANTEM SEMUA. HAHAHA GUE REKAM A—WADAWW! JANGAN NYENGGOL TANGAN GU—YAAA! HP GUE JATOH NYET!"

"Chen ngomongnya!"

"HUWEEEE JEMPOL KAKI GUEEEH!"

Sehun cuma bisa mangap ngeliat temen-temennya udah ngadain tawuran massal didalem kamarnya. Luhan sama Kyungsoo juga sama cengonya kayak dia. Cuma mereka bertiga aja yang gak _join_ ke tawuran mendadak itu. ditengah-tengah ada Kai sama Chanyeol yang sibuk 'pukul-pukul manja', Tao yang nangis karna Suho nginjek jempol kakinya, Kris yang ngejar-ngejar Suho, Xiumin yang berusaha ngejewer Chen gara-gara ngomong gak sopan, Chen yang mungutin _casing_ hp-nya yang kececeran dibawah— _walau badannya ketendang sana-sini sama Chanyeol-Kai_ — Baekhyun yang sibuk nyelametin diri diantara badan gede ChanKai, dan terakhir ada Yixing yang diri anteng sambil liatin kakinya yang daritadi keinjek Kai.

Ancur semua.

Sehun gak nyangka kejadiannya bakal kayak gini.

"Ya Tuhan, kirimkanlah aku teman yang 'waras' satu aja. Kumohon, Tuhan." Ratap Kyungsoo yang langsung dapet perhatian dari Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan ngehela nafasnya."Yaudah, Hun. Ayo tiup lilinnya." Dia nyodorin _Rainbow_ _cake_ -nya kearah Sehun. "Buat permintaan."

Sehun senyum-senyum kearah Luhan, yang dapet lirikan datar dari Kyungsoo.

"Cuma mau Luhan _hyung_ jadi menantu dari Mamanya Oh Sehun." seabis ngucapin doa itu, Sehun langsung niup lilinnya.

Kyungsoo nyengir sambil nge-aminin doa Sehun. " _Amin_."

Luhan ketawa kecil pake muka yang merah-merah mirip gadis-gadis di anime romance, dan Sehun nambah gregetan pengen langsung nerjang itu makhluk.

"Permintaan DITOLAK!" Luhan ngejawab dengan tegas. Senyuman Sehun plus wajah bling-blingnya luntur seketika, begitujuga Kyungsoo yang ngebola-in mata belonya.

DITOLAK?

DIA—

…DITOLAK SAMA LUHAN?

" _Hyung_?" Sehun ngerasa saat itu juga Davy Jones ada didepannya, dan mau masukin dia ke peti Loker Davy Jones yang ada di Flying Dutchman. Rasanya mau lari dari kenyataan sejauh-jauhnya. "Lo gak lagi ngerayain April Mop kan?"

Luhan ngegeleng, "Tanggal satu udah lewat, pinter."

Sehun ampir mewek. Idungnya— _yang sering jadi sasaran pukul Tao_ — udah kembang-kempis.

" _HYUNG_ , KOK LO BENERAN KEJAAAAAM SIH?!" auman Sehun ngalahin suara berisik temen-temennya yang asik guling-guling dilantai. Dia nyempetin diri buat ngelirik-lirik ke jendela yang kebuka. Loncat mungkin pilihan yang bagus.

Luhan ngasihin kue ditangannya ke Kyungsoo, terus jalan kearah Sehun. sampe dia udah dihadepan Sehun yang masang muka ' _besok-gue-mau-mati-aja_ '

"Dasar bego lo, Hun."

Sehun beneran mau nangis saat itu juga—tapi dia berusaha tetep tegar ngadepin kenyataan kalo Luhan udah nolak dia dan dia dikatain bego lagi. Kurang ngenes apa lagi idup Sehun diumurnya yang ke-17?

"Mana mungkin gue nolak jadi menantunya Mama Oh." Lanjut Luhan dengan tawa malu-malu rusanya.

Ha?

Apaan?

.

.

Perasaan Sehun udah bersihin kupingnya kemaren. Kok sekarang pendengarannya masih error aja?

Sehun ngeliatin Luhan gak ngedip, "Lu—"

 _ **BRUK!**_

"SELAMAT ULANG-TAHUN PACAAAAR!"

Sehun ampir kejengkang gara-gara Luhan yang mendadak nubruk badannya. Untung dia punya refleks bagus, jadi dia sama Luhan gak berakhir tindih-tindihan dibawah. Bisa gawat nanti kalo Sehun tiba-tiba khilaf.

"Han, lo beneran kejam. Kenapa gak dari dulu aja jadi pacar gue?"

Luhan cuma ketawa-ketawa seneng. "Biar greget. Kan enak tuh liat lo menderita dulu."

"Enak darimananya? Gue gak nafsu makan gara-gara lo tau!"

"Lebay lo, bihun."

"HEH, GUE SERIUS RUSA ANCOL!" Sehun sewot.

"DASAR KUCING JADI-JADIAN!" bales Luhan.

Sehun langsung ngakak, "Gue gigit tau rasa lo!"

Luhan melet, dan Sehun masang wajah malesnya. "Tapi gak apa-apa, asalkan perjuangan gue berbuah hasil. SEKARANG GUE PUNYA PACAR. LUHAN LAGI YANG JADI PACAR GUE. WOAHAHAHAHA.."

Sehun yang masih meluk Luhan, muter-muterin badan Luhan macem di film India. Ngebuat temen-temennya sorak-sorak sambil tepuk tangan heboh.

"CIYEEEE BIHUN UDAH TAKEN, CIYEEEE." Koar Kai sama Chanyeol. dua anak itu udah kompak lagi, btw.

"PEJEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" teriak semuanya. Omong-omong, ini provokatornya si Chen.

"KAWIN! KAWIN! KAWIN!" —kalo yang ini, Kai yang teriak. Dan langsung dapet senggolan keras diperut dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun sama Luhan cuma berdiri sambil senyum-senyum malu—sebenernya cuma Luhan sih yang malu, Sehun mah udah gak punya malu. Tuh anak malah ngerangkul pinggang Luhan dan mandang kearah dua sekawannya dengan pandangan _'CIYE-YANG-MASIH-JOMBLO-KASIAN-DEH-LO'_

Songong emang.

"Ekhem, _hyung_." Panggil Sehun.

"Ya?"

.

.

.

"Jadi… kapan mau buat undangan?"

 **Krik. Krik.**

Semuanya langsung diem.

.

"IH, SEHUUUUUUUUUUN! LULUS SEKOLAH AJA BELUUMMM!"

* * *

 **A/N :**

Anggep aja ini bukan chapter. Ini Cuma bonus spesial HunHan month. Ya walau ketinggalan jauh sih-_- tapi apasalahnya. DAAAAAN, makasih yang udah review. Gue ngakak lah liat review-review gemesin kalian. Duuuh sini a'a cubit~ /dih/

Pengen balesin review, tapi… kapan-kapan aja deh. HEHEHEHE.

Kemaren banyak yg gak ngerti bahasa sunda ya? :((( aih, maafkan daku yg gak ngasih translate. Dan sebenernya, gue bukan orang sunda sih. Gue orang betawi asli. Anak betawi nih, men XDDD Cuma gara-gara punya kecengan orang sunda, jadi kebawa deh wkwkwk.

Udah ah, lagi gak mau banyak cincong. Makasih banyak buat kalian yg udah mau baca fict abal-abal ini. Ini gue ganti jadi rated T nyrempet M aja, karna kemaren ada yg ngusulin ini di rated T aja. Yaudah. Ini juga gaada enaena scene-nya, jadi lebih baik di rate Teen aja. Dan yang minta id line gue, ini nih: gardobby88 . kita chitchat disana aja, oke? XD

LAST, SAMPAI JUMPAAAAAAH! :D


	4. Panggilan Kesayangan

**Eommaya Chatroom**

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 _Humor—_ _ **Garing**_ _—Romance (abaikan yang terakhir)_

 **All EXO's Official Couple!**

 **Rated :** _T-M —no one sex scene, just for bad language, cursing a lot, dirty talk/porn talk, dirty joke, etc._

 **[!] Warn :** _Intinya yang homophobic jangan baca._ _ **Haters'nya Anggara Dobby jangan baca.**_ _Penganut aliran fanfiksi rated aman jangan baca. oke? BAHASA GAWL, BRO. GUE-ELO INSIDE. NON EYD. THANKSEU._

 _ **.**_

 **Ket :** Park Chanyeol **(** _ **C Menunggu B**_ **)** Oh Sehun **(** _ **Sehunnya Luhan**_ **)** Kim Jongin **(** _ **Kai SCDKS**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **JunJun**_ **)** Zhang Yixing **(** _ **Xingxing**_ **)** Lu Han **(** _ **Luhannya Sehun**_ **)** Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **Byunbee**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(Kyungs)** Wu Yi Fan **(** _ **SWAG**_ _ **Krease**_ **)** Huang Zi Tao **(ZTao)** Kim Minseok **(BaoziMin)** Kim Jongdae **(Chen Penyuka Bakpau)**

 **(username bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 _ **School!life**_

 **..**

 **Chapter #4** **th** **: Panggilan Kesayangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Group Name :** _ **EOMMAYA GANK**_

 **Description :** Kumpulan orang-orang kece yang terikat dengan yang namanya persahabatan. _No one can resist our 'kece' face. We'll kick_ _ **you**_ _, ugly. If you dare to join with us. Just 12. We are one!_

 **Member :** 12 Member

 **Post(s) :** 690 Post

 **Picture :** 387 Picture

 **Rules :** Tidak menerima orang buruk rupa dan segala kekurangannya. Tidak ada sianida diantara kita. Harus rajin Online. Terroris dilarang masuk. Anak Slankers dan OI dilarang gabung, takut terjadi fanwar yang tidak diinginkan. —Owner **(C Menunggu B, Sehunnya Luhan, Kai SCDKS)**

 **..**

 **-19:00 PM-**

 _(_ _ **Sehunnya Luhan**_ _online)_

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** — **Luhannya Sehun** , Sayangku, Cintaku, Rusa seksiku, udah makan belum?

 _(read by_ _ **Luhannya Sehun**_ _,_ _ **C Menunggu B**_ _,_ _ **Kai SCDKS**_ _,_ _ **Byunbee**_ _,_ _ **Chen Penyuka Bakpau**_ _)_

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Belum:(

 **Byunbee :** Bukan maen dah yang baru jadian.

 **Kai SCDKS :** Cih, sok perhatian bener.

 **C Menunggu B :** _Get a private messenger pls._

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Kok belum sih? Hayu kita beli makanan. Aku gak mau kamu sakit:(

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Palingan dibeliin gorengan yang ada didepan asrama. Tau sendiri kan betapa koretnya seorang Oh Sehun :v

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Dasar bebegig! Diem lu ah!

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Gausah, Hun. Lagi dibeliin makanan kok sama Namjoon. Tenang aja.

 **C Menunggu B :** Namjoon… anak asrama sebelah?

 **Byunbee :** Wah, yang tinggi kece itu kan? Yang suaranya seksi-seksi itu? *Q*

 **C Menunggu B :** ITUMAH GUE BANGET, BAEK =))

 **Byunbee :** EWWWH.

 **Kai SCDKS :** Hayolooh, hun! Kayaknya bakal ada orang ketiga nih wkwk. Padahal baru hari pertama jadian. Saoloh, kasian amat temen gue ini /puk-puk Sehun/

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Kok dia yang ngebeliin? Maksudnya apaan?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Mau modus ke elo, gitu?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Mau dibilang gentle karna udah ngebeliin makanan ke pacar orang, gitu?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Punya masalah apa dia sama gue?!

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Dimana kamar tuh bocah? Biar gue samperin sekalian. Gue mau liat muka orang yang udah berani ngemodus ke pacar gue.

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Buset. Santai ae kali, Hun.

 **Luhannya Sehun :** ELU MAH PROVOKATOR, JONGTEM!

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Niat dia baik, Hun! Mau beliin gue makanan. Jangan kayak gitu ah.

 **Byunbee :** Jongtem itu maksudnya Jongin Item? XD

 **Kai SCDKS :** Hanjir jahat:(( dasar Barbie santet :((

 **Luhannya Sehun :** SIAPA YANG LU PANGGIL BARBIE SANTET?!

 **C Menunggu B :** Boong tuh! Palingan ada maksud terselubung dibalik niat baiknya si Jonjon itu. Tuh bocah kan koretnya minta ampun. Mana mungkin mau ngeluarin duit beli makanan buat orang laen kalo nggak ada maksud tersembunyi. Dia mau modus ke pacar lu tuh, hun.

 **Kai SCDKS :** Setuju sama orang diatas! Selalu ada udang dibalik bakwan, hun. Inget pepatah itu!

 **Byunbee :** Yang bener itu, ada udang dibalik batu, geblek.

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Elu pada punya masalah apa sih sama gue? Jangan jadi provokator dong:(

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Tuh 'kan, elo mah kebiasaan banget ngebela orang laen daripada gue. Padahal kan gue pacar lo. Emang gue gak tau apa kalo anak-anak asrama sebelah pada naksir lo?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Emang menurut lo mereka tiap hari ngejajanin lo itu maksudnya apaan? Emang lo pikir mereka ngapain diatas atap tiap hari minggu kalo bukan mau ngeliatin lo jemurin baju? Emang lo kira mereka sering kesini ngapain kalo bukan mau ngemodus ke lo?

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Bakal jadi urusan panjang nih kalo begini ceritanya. Ckck.

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Gue tau semuanya, Lu. bahkan gue tau Satpam penjaga asrama aja yang tadinya _straight_ jadi belok gara-gara liat lo -_-

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Berarti gue _famous_ banget dong ya? ._.

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** GUE BUKAN NGOMONGIN KEPEMESAN LO, KIJANG! AAAH GUE CIPOK JUGA LO!

 **Kai SCDKS :** Njay, itu mah emang lu napsu, hun-_-

 **Byunbee :** _The power of Luhan hyung_. Gue juga curiga tukang batagor didepan naksir elu, _hyung._ Masa iya tiap hari lu doang yang dikasih gratisan?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Tuh kan! Nasib punya pacar cakep. Makanya jangan centil-centil ke tukang batagor, Lu.

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Siapa yang centil sih! Gue cuma ngedipin mata doang kok, biar dapet gratisan. Kan lumayan duit jajan jadi utuh.

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Ngga Sehun, Ngga Luhan—sama aja koretnya -_- cocok lu berdua. Beneran.

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Kalo tukang batagornya ngira lo suka sama dia gimana? Emang lo mau dilamar sama dia? Mau makan apa lo nikah sama dia? Gumoh-gumoh dah makan batagor tiap hari. Makan tuh sambel kacang!

 **Kai SCDKS :** Santai aja napa, brohh!

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Nggak apa-apa sih kalo tukang batagornya mirip sama Song Joongki.

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** SONG JOONGKI LAGI-_-

 **Byunbee :** Njir jadi ngomongin tukang batagor=_=

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Kenapa sih, hun? Dia kan ganteng. Apalagi pas pake baju militer didrama DOTS. GYAAAAA JOONGKI *O* NIKAHI AKU PLS!

 **Kai SCDKS :** -_-

 **C Menunggu B :** -_- (2)

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** -_- (3)

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** MANA SIH YANG NAMANYA SONG JOONGKI?! BIAR GUE SODOK IDUNGNYA PAKE SUMPIT PANGSIT! BIAR LOBANG IDUNGNYA JADI TIGA SEKALIAN!

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** GANTENGAN JUGA GUE KEMANA-MANA! NTAR GUE PAKE BAJU MILITER BIAR LO KLEPEK-KLEPEK, LU!

 **Kai SCDKS :** ANJAY KEJEM BENER LU HUN WKWK=)))

 **Luhannya Sehun :** SEHUN!

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Terima kenyataan aja sih kalo Song Joongki lebih ganteng dari lo, hun. Lo mah apaan! badan mirip bebegig gitu, ketiup angin juga melayang. Dia juga lebih manis dari lo. Muka lo 'kan muka aspal.

 **C Menunggu B :** Mampus, nyesek bener. GWS buat hati lo, Hun XDD

 **Byunbee :** Luhan _hyung_ sekalinya ngomong XDDD

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Lu pacar gue bukan sih?:((

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Kalo Joongki lebih ganteng dari gue kenapa lo mau pacaran sama gue, hah?

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Kan kata lo kalo orang yang jatuh cinta itu e'ek kucing pun bisa jadi rasa coklat. Tenang aja, hun. Walau lo gak seganteng Song Joongki, gue tetep cinta kok /love/

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Di-iyain aja biar dia seneng-_-

 **Byunbee :** Topiknya ampar-amparan banget ini XDD dari mulai nanyain makan, terus ke Namjoon, ke tukang batagor sekarang ke Song Joongki.

 **Kai SCDKS :** Emang selalu begitu kan setiap chat-an di Eommaya Gank?-_-

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Pokoknya kalo Jonjon atau siapalah itu ngasih makanan ke elo, jangan diterima! Ini perintah dari gue. Siapa tau dimakanan itu udah dikasih bubuk pelet kan? Emangnya lo mau gue colok matanya si Jonjon gara-gara masalah beginian doang?

 **Luhannya Sehun :** JANGANLAH! KASIAN. Terus gue makan apaan?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Rapi-rapi cepetan. Gue bakal kekamar lo, kita makan diluar aja.

 **Luhannya Sehun :** YEAYY! Makasih, Hunhun~

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Sama-sama sayangku. Ciumnya mana?

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Muaaah:* :*

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Muaaaaaaaaaah :* :* :* :* :* :* :*

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Hihih. Yaudah aku rapi-rapi dulu.

 _(_ _ **Luhannya Sehun**_ _offline)_

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Jis. Mules gue ngeliatnya.

 **Byunbee :** JIBANG.

 **C Menunggu B :** Bikin sakit mata.

 **Kai SCDKS :** GELIIIIII!

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Alaaah, sirik aja lo pada. Dasar JJHB!

 **Kai SCDKS :** Apaan tuh JJHB?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** JOMBLO-JOMBLO HAUS BELAIAN. WAKAKAKA. CARI PACAR MAKANYA! BIAR GAK MUPENG PAS LIAT ORANG PACARAN WKWK XDD

 **Byunbee :** SETTTTAAN!

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** BANGSYADD KAU HUN, BANGSYADD!

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** TRUK AJA GANDENGAN MASA KAMU ENGGA? SENDAL SWALLOW AJA ADA PASANGANNYA, MASA KAMU ENGGA? SONO SAMA TWINGKY WINGKY! =))

 **C Menunggu B :** Guys, nih anak enaknya diapain?

 **Byunbee :** Tendang ke bukit tubby!

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Iket di sana biar jadi persembahan buat teletubbies!

 **Kai SCDKS :** Iya, biar dia di perkosa rame-rame sama Dipsy Lala Poo.

 **C Menunggu B :** PASUKAAAAN! AYO KITA RINGKUS DIA SEKARANG!

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** E-E-EH GAESS! GUE CUMA BERCANDA DOANG. SERIUS. KALIAN MAH JOJOBA, JOMBLO-JOMBLO BAHAGIA. YA KAN? JANGAN KEROYOKAN NAPA!

 _(_ _ **C Menunggu B**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Kai SCDKS**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Chen Penyuka Bakpau**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Byunbee**_ _offline)_

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** HEEEEH GUA BERCANDA DOANG, _YASSALAM_!

 _(_ _ **Sehunnya Luhan**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Xingxing**_ _online)_

 **Xingxing :** haaai, semuanya~ :D

 **Xingxing :** kok udah sepi sih?:(( perasaan tadi rame:(

 **Xingxing :** Eh? Dikamarnya Sehun kok kayaknya rame banget? Pada disana kali ya. Kok ngumpul-ngumpul nggak ngajak aku sih:(((

 _(_ _ **Xingxing**_ _offline)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-20:09 PM-**

 _(_ _ **Kai SCDKS**_ _online)_

 **Kai SCDKS :** HELLOO~ SPADAAAH? ADA ORANGKAH DISINI?

 _(read by_ _ **Kyungs**_ _,_ _ **C Menunggu B**_ _,_ _ **ZTao**_ _,_ _ **Byunbee**_ _,_ _ **Chen Penyuka Bakpau**_ _,_ _ **BaoziMin**_ _,_ _ **SWAG Krease**_ _,_ _ **Xingxing**_ _,_ _ **JunJun**_ _)_

 **C Menunggu B :** MARIO MAURER HADIR!

 **JunJun :** ROBERT PATTINSON HEREEE~

 **SWAG Krease :** _The most handsome city guy here_.

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Zayn Malik disiniii~

 **ZTao :** Anjir Zayn Malik darimana lu _hyung_? Muka mirip kardus indomie gitu Wkwkwk XDD

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Protes ae lu, panda kelebihan kalsium! :p

 **Xingxing :** AAAAAAA ROBERT PATTINSON GABUNG DI EOMMAYA GANK *O* EDWARDDDKUUU!

 **Byunbee :** Njir ternyata Yixing _hyung_ fanboynya Edward Cullen =))

 **Byunbee :** — **C Menunggu B** , Mario Maurer darimana lo? Kuping selebar antenna parabola gitu-_-

 **Junjun :** Ini aku, sayang. bukan Robert Pattinson asli -_-

 **Xingxing :** Yaaah:(((

 **C Menunggu B :** TAPI KAMU SUKAAA KAN? :DD

 **Byunbee :** Iya. Saking sukanya, gue jadi pengen nendang elo :)

 **C Menunggu B :** YA AMPUN AKHIRNYA BAEKHYUN NGAKU JUGA KALO DIA SUKA SAMA GUE. YA AMPUN! GUE HARUS GIMANA? GILA JANTUNG GUE GABISA KALEM INI. YA AMPUN.

 **C Menunggu B :** AKHIRNYA PENANTIAN GUE SELAMA INI GAK SIA-SIA. RASANYA GUE MAU GULING-GULING DI PERMEN KAPAS ASDFDHSJAAJAKHTHSG

 **SWAG Krease :** Chanyeol, lu bisa lebih pinter dikit gak sih?-_-

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Chanyeol salah persepsi. Gue jadi mau ngakak xD

 **Byunbee :** Tau ah. Males gue ngeladenin dia. Kapan pinternya tau-_-

 **JunJun :** Tuh anak lagi selebrasi pasti.

 **Kyungs :** Kasian Chanyeol:(

 **Kai SCDKS :** Lebih kasian mah gue _, hyung_. NOTICE ME, KYUNG. NOTICE MEEEE!

 **ZTao :** Nah jones yang ini mulai lagi kan-_-

 **Kyungs :** Apaan sih, Jong.

 **Kai SCDKS :** ELU MAH JUDES BENER SAMA GUE:'((((

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Sabar ya, Kai.

 **BaoziMin :** Sabar ya, Kai (2)

 **Xingxing :** Sabar ya, Kai (3)

 **SWAG Krease :** Sabar ya, Kai (69)

 **Kai SCDKS :** GUE UDAH KENYANG SAMA YANG NAMANYA SABAR. DIKIT LAGI JUGA GUE GENDUT GARA-GARA MAKANIN KESABARAN MULU.

 **JunJun :** Capslock lo, Jong-_-

 **Kyungs :** Terus maunya gimana, Jongin?

 **Kai SCDKS :** Lebih manis dikit:(

 **Kyungs :** Yaudah kalo gitu.

 **Kai SCDKS :** Kyung?

 **Kyungs :** Iya, Jongin? :)

 **Kai SCDKS :** NAH GITU DOOOOONG! YA AMPUN GUE BAHAGIA. GUE BAHAGIAA. KYUNGSOO MANIS KE GUE! IT'S THE BEST DAY EVEEEEER /nyanyi bareng ubur-ubur/

 **ZTao :** Najis lebay banget =)))

 **Byunbee :** Alaah, Kyungsoo mulai jinak pasti gara-gara Kai udah putus sama Krystal tuh, Ahaaay XD

 **Kyungs :** Apaan sih, Baek!

 **BaoziMin :** Ciyeee, Kyungsoo XD

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Btw, SCDKS apaan tuh Jong?

 **Kai SCDKS :** Malu ah.

 **SWAG Krease :** ANJU BISA MALU JUGA LU, TEM! XDD

 **JunJun :** Pffft. Lu gak cocok malu-maluan begitu. Pantesnya mah malu-maluin!

 **BaoziMin :** Junmyeon pedes juga mulutnya =)))

 **Kai SCDKS :** Jahat lu semua! Gue santet-santetin tau rasa lo.

 **Byunbee :** SCDKS itu… Selalu Cinta Do KyungSoo, bukan?

 **Kai SCDKS :** NJAY JANGAN DISEBUT DISINI! DASAR CABE EMBER! ADSGAHGSJATEJKSJKG

 **Byunbee :** HAHAHAHA GUE BENER KAN? ADUDUDUH LANGSUNG TEMBAK AJA SANA! JANGAN KEBANYAKAN KODE KAYA PASANGAN YANG _ITU TUH_ WKWKWK

 **ZTao :** CIYEEEEE JONGIN :D

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** SELALU CINTA DO KYUNGSOO. WOKWOKWOK XDD

 **SWAG Krease :** Udah tembak sana, cepetan! Sebelum Kyungsoo gue jadiin simpenan gue.

 **ZTao :** MAKSUDNYA APA YA, _GE_?

 **JunJun :** Mpuz, lo. Ada panda ngamuk dikit lagi.

 **BaoziMin :** Dasar playboy cap konidin! Hajar aja, Tao! Botakin kepalanya!

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Kemana perginya Umin _hyung_ yang manis kesayangan Jongdae?

 **SWAG Krease :** _Gege_ cuma bercanda doang Taozi. _Gege_ kan cuma sayang sama kamu. Pandaku, Sayangku, Cintaku, Masa depanku :*

 **ZTao :** ALAAAH, MAKAN E'EK NAGA AJA SANA!

 _(_ _ **ZTao**_ _offline)_

 **SWAG Krease :** LAH…

 **SWAG Krease :** TAOZI! _GEGE_ CUMA BECANDA YAAMPUN :(((

 _(_ _ **SWAG Krease**_ _offline)_

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** orang pacaran itu ribet, ya. Dikit-dikit berantem, ngambek, salah-paham terus ujung-ujungnya mesra-mesraan lagi-_-

 **JunJun :** Namanya aja orang pacaran.

 **Byunbee :** Udah, biarin aja. Itu urusan rumah tangga mereka. **Kyungs** , muncul dong! Daritadi diem aja xD malu ya? Wkwk.

 **Kyungs :** Malu kenapa lagi?-_-

 **Byunbee :** Itutuh SCDKS. Selalu Cinta Do KyungSoo, kalo kata Kai. Ciyeee banget dah ah.

 **Byunbee :** TUH KAN LO DIEM LAGI, SOO. WKWKWK. PASTI LAGI SALTING. HAHAHA.

 **Kai SCDKS :** Lu bisa diem bentaran gak sih, _hyung_? Rese banget daritadi-_- gue iket terus gue kasihin ke Chanyeol tau rasa lo! Biar hamil sekalian besoknya!

 **Xingxing :** Itu sih emang maunya Baekhyun.

 **Byunbee :** HEH!

 **C Menunggu B :** MAU DONG NGEHAMILIN BAEKHYUN =)))

 **Kai SCDKS :** Anjaay, dia muncul lagi XDD

 **Byunbee :** HAMIL PALE LU! MUNCUL DARIMANA TUH BAYI-_- LO KIRA GUE CEWE?!

 **C Menunggu B :** Gak ada yang gak mungkin didunia ini, Baek. Lo tinggal pasrah aja dibawah gue, kita lakuin 69 ronde. Dijamin besoknya ada makhluk unyu mulai tumbuh di perut lo.

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** tumbuh? Pffft, lo kata pohon pisang XDD

 **Kai SCDKS :** 69 ronde katanya, wkwkwk. Patah-patah dah tuh tulang XDD genjot terussss! Sampe pagi! WOKWOKWOK

 **JunJun :** Jangan lupa pake pengaman, anak-anak. Biar gak bochoor-boochoorr XDD

 **BaoziMin :** Najis Junmen mulai ketularan virus hentainya Tiga Sekawan -,-

 **C Menunggu B :** ATUH BEK, JANGAN DIBAYANGIN. NTAR BASAH SENDIRI LHO! HEUHEUHEU. SOK ATUH, A'A MAH SIAP KAPAN AJA NGEGENJOT ENENG. HEUHEUHEUHEU.

 **Kai SCDKS :** BASAH BASAH BASAH… SELURUH TUBUH~ AH AH AH, MANDI MADUUUU~

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** YOOO, PANTURA DIGOYAAAANG~!

 **JunJun :** JEMPOL DIATAS, PINGGUL DIGOYAAANG. TARIK MAAAANG!

 **C Menunggu B :** YANG PUNYA KAWASAN, PAK ACENG SUTISNA, YOOK DIGOYAAAANG~

 **Byunbee :** TAI LO SEMUA! STRESS!

 **Byunbee :** JANGAN PANGGIL GUE ENENG, JERAPAH! BENCI GUE SAMA LO. ENYAH LO, SANA! FAK YU! FAK YU!

 **C Menunggu B :** Terus maunya apa? dedek?

 **C Menunggu B :** Dedek manis, ayo sini temenin om bobo~ Ucukucukucuk… ntar om kasih permen lollipop yang dalemnya isi susu. Mau ya? ;;)

 **Kai SCDKS :** NAJIS YEOL LO PEDO-ABLE BANGET WAKAKAKAK XDD

 **BaoziMin :** …

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** DEDEK BYUN XDD

 **Xingxing :** Buat aku aja permennya, Yeol! Aku mau kok!

 **JunJun :** WOY XING!

 **Xingxing :** Apa? ._.

 **C Menunggu B :** Dedek, kok diem? Om tunggu dikamar lho.. Ntar om kasih uang duarebu deh.

 **Byunbee :** MUSNAH LO CAPLANG! MUSNAAAAH!

 _(_ _ **Byunbee**_ _offline)_

 **Xingxing :** Yaaaaah, Baekhyunnya ngambek:(

 **C Menunggu B :** Pffft. Makin gemesin dia kalo ngambek. Bisa-bisa gue nekat nge-BDSM-in Baekhyun nih.

 **BaoziMin :** Plis, Yeol. Otakmu itu nak-_-

 **Kyungs :** BDSM itu apa?

 **Kai SCDKS :** DIEM LO SEMUA! BIAR GUE YANG JELASIN. BIAR GUEEE!

 **JunJun :** JANGAN MAU SOO!

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Kyungsoo dalam bahaya. Syalaalalalala XDD

 **C Menunggu B :** Pertanyaan yang bagus, Soo. Dan kalo yang ngejawab Kai, itu jauh lebih bagus =))

 **Kai SCDKS :** Kalo jelasin disini gak seru, _hyung._ Mending _hyung_ kekamar Kai aja, nanti Kai jelasin lebih detail plus sama prakteknya. Seru kok. Untung-untung nambah ilmu pengetahuan kan? :)

 **C Menunggu B :** JISS JANGAN PAKE EMOT BEGITUAN LU TEM KALO ASLINYA LAGI NYENGIR-NYENGIR SETAN.

 **Kyungs :** Yaudah, aku kesana.

 _(_ _ **Kyungs**_ _offline)_

 **Kai SCDKS :** ANJERRRR GUE DAPET DURIAN RUNTUH!

 **Kai SCDKS :** BUAT KALIAN YANG PUNYA PACAR TAPI MASIH PERJAKA, KALIAN KALAH SAMA GUE, MEN! XDD _THANKS, GOD._ MALEM INI GUE MAU SUNNAH-AN DULU XDD BHAY SEMUA!

 _(_ _ **Kai SCDKS**_ _offline)_

 **C Menunggu B :** Kayaknya gue harus keluar kamar…

 **C Menunggu B :** SELAMAT BERSENANG-SENANG, MY BRO. TANCEP TERUSS! SAMPE PAGI! WKWKWK JANGAN LUPA PAKE PENGAMAN!

 **JunJun :** Kyungsoo…

 **BaoziMin :** Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo…

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Cuma mau bilang, 'goodbye innocent Kyungsoo'

 **Xingxing :** Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? ._.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-20:30 PM-**

 _(_ _ **Chen Penyuka Bakpau**_ _online)_

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Lagi ada penggrebekan di kamar 269 XDD GWS **Kai SCDKS** , semoga tabokan Kris _hyung_ cepet nyadarin lu.

( _read by_ _ **Sehunnya Luhan**_ _,_ _ **BaoziMin**_ _,_ _ **Luhannya Sehun**_ _,_ _ **Kai SCDKS**_ _,_ _ **Byunbee**_ _,_ _ **SWAG Krease**_ _)_

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Kamar gue tuh. Kenapa bison afrika itu? Penggrebekan apaan?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Bukan razia kaset miyabi 'kan?

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Oh, jadi masih nyimpen kaset miyabi? ^-^)

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** N—nggak atuh yang. Itu punya Chanyeol sama Kai kok. serius.

 **Byunbee :** Mampus! Suruh siapa mau macem-macem sama Kyungsoo. emang enak kena tabokan tangan segede panci punya Kris _hyung_.

 **SWAG Krease :** Sekali lagi lo ketauan mau _iya-iya_ diasrama, bukan muka lo aja yang kena tabokan. TAPI IDUNG LO GUE SODOK PAKE CANGKUL BIAR KAPOK!

 **Kai SCDKS :** Gustiku;(( ojo kejam-kejam karo inyong, mas:((

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Buset, sadis bener lo _hyung_ XDD ada masalah apaan sih? Kok gue gak tau?

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Makanya jangan keluyuran mulu! Kudet kan, lo.

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Gue kan lagi kencan sama Rusa Montok gue. MAKANYA PUNYA PACAR BIAR BISA DIAJAK KENCAN :P JANGAN NGASIH KODE DOANG. SONO TEMBAK XIUMIN _HYUNG_!

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Maknae keparat:((

 **Byunbee :** Lo berdua lagi kencan tapi sibuk sama hape masing-masing -_- sama aja boong.

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Jaah, gak tau aja dia. Gue punya dua tangan, _hyung_. Satu pegang hape, satunya lagi pegang-pegang yang lain HEUHEUHEUHEU

 **Byunbee :** Seharusnya gue tau itu-_-

 **Kai SCDKS :** Hun, gue abis dikeroyok:(( lo gak khawatir sama gue? Ihik.

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Najis amat gue ngekhawatirin elu.

 **Kai SCDKS :** Setan sia!

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Eh tapi emang ada apaan sih, Kai?

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Ituuu, Kai mau nge-BDSM-in Kyungsoo. Ampir aja berhasil rencana nistanya, tapi Kris sama Suho _hyung_ dateng dan nyelametin Kyungsoo. dan TADAAA! Mukanya Kai udah mirip sama mukanya Squidward sekarang xDD seru bangat dah!

 **Kai SCDKS :** PUAS LO NYET TAWA DIATAS PENDERITAAN GUEEEH?

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** PUASSSH BANGETT WKWKWK XDD

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Anjay punya otak gak sih lo, Jong? =))) malu-maluin nama Tiga Sekawan ae lu.

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Terus Kyungsoo-nya gimana?

 **Byunbee :** Tuh anak lempeng-lempeng aja sih, wong dia gak tau apa-apa. Tau sendiri gimana Kyungsoo-_- Cuma bisa ngebuletin matanya doang.

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Parah banget lo, Jong! Sekali lagi kayak gitu, gue botakin bulu idung lo nanti.

 **Kai SCDKS :** Kayak berani aja lu sama gue, Barbie Santet!

 **Luhannya Sehun :** MAKSUDNYA APA YA NGATAIN GUE BARBIE?!

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Kamu kan emang mirip Barbie, Lulu sayang. Barbie-nya Sehun ;))

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Tapi gak usah pake Santet-nya segala:((

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Iya, iya. Nanti aku jotos idungnya si Jongong kalo berani ngatain kamu lagi:*

 **Kai SCDKS :** TERUS AJA TERUSSSS. MENTANG-MENTANG UDAH PUNYA PACAR, GUE DISINGKIRIN. GAK INGET AMA SIAPA FAP-FAP LO TIAP MALEM JUMAT?!

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** Njis lu fap-fap berdua? Gak nyangka gue persahabatan kalian sebegitu dalemnya =)))

 **Byunbee :** Pasti sama Chanyeol juga. Dasar anak-anak edan-_-

 **Kai SCDKS :** Bilang aje lu sirik. Sini ikutan sama kita, biar jadi berempat.

 **Byunbee :** EMOH!

 **BaoziMin :** Btw, Hun. Kalian kan udah pacaran ya, kok gak seromantis Suho sama Lay sih? Gue sering denger Luhan masih manggil lo cadel, emang gak ada panggilan kesayangan gitu?

 **SWAG Krease :** Alaaah, panggil aja almarhum-almarhummah.

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** NJAY JANGAN BIKIN GUE NGAKAK NAPA XD

 **Kai SCDKS :** Bener tuh kata Kris _hyung._ Ribet amat pake panggilan kesayangan. Luhan _hyung_ , panggil aja Sehun monyang.

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Monyang?

 **Kai SCDKS :** Iya. Monyet sayang XDDD

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** ASU SIA:((

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Bilang aja lu sirik, Jong. Karna belum bisa naklukin Kyungsoo. Kerjaan jones emang gitu sih, sering gangguin orang yang pacaran.

 **Kai SCDKS :** Jaga bacotmu, Oh Bihun! Bentaran lagi juga Kyungsoo bakal taken by gue, gue bakal lebih mesra dari lu berdua.

 **Byunbee :** Omong doang lu banyak, tem-_-

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Btw, kamu mau aku panggil apa, Lu?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Sayang?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Baby?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Sweetheart?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Rusa montokku?

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** ANJAY XDD

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Darling?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Manisku, cintaku, botoku*?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Honey?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Love?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Mimi?

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Bunda?

 **Luhannya Sehun :** kok Bunda? -_-

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Buat antisipasi kalo kita udah berumah tangga nanti, Heuheuheu :D

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Aih, ayah bisa aja /shy/

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Bisa dong. Apa sih yang nggak bisa buat Bubun ayaang?

 **SWAG Krease :** Jis. Geli gue.

 **Byunbee :** EWWH. BISA DI PM AJA NGGA SIH?

 **Kai SCDKS :** NAJIS AYAH-BUNDA. BISA YANG ELITE-AN DIKIT KAGA SIH LU BERDUA?-_- GUE SUMPAHIN LUHAN _HYUNG_ JADI BUNDA BENERAN.

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Gak apa-apa sih, ada gue ini buat tanggung jawab. Sirik aja lu, pesek!

 **BaoziMin :** gue jadi nyesel udah nyaranin mereka buat bikin panggilan kesayangan-_-

 **SWAG Krease :** Ayah-Bunda? Oke, nanti gue sama Tao pake Mama-papa. Biar lebih greget.

 **Kai SCDKS :** GUE IKUTAN JUGA AH. NTAR GUE SAMA KYUNGSOO MANGGILNYA UMI-ABI AJA XDD GREGET KAN?

 **BaoziMin :** Hape lo kenapa sih, Kai? Gak bisa off capslock ya?

 **Byunbee :** Umi-Abi? NAJESSS LO ABI DARIMANA? OTAK LO AJA BIRU-BIRUAN MULU. NYADAR KEK LU JONG-_-

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** NTAR GUE MAMAKE SAMA BAPAKE, WKWK. SETUJU NGGA MIMIN _HYUNG_?

 **BaoziMin :** Apaan-_-

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** OTAK BOKEP KAYAK LU MAU DIPANGGIL ABI? NJIR SINI GUE JEJELIN DULU IDUNG LU PAKE SARUNG WADIMOR!

 **Kai SCDKS :** Sirik aja sih lu semua sama gua! Gini-gini gue rajin Jumat'an juga kali. Sorry-sorry to say nih, bukannya mau ria, tapi gini-gini gue udah hafal 30 juz!

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Gak percaya gue. Palingan lu Jumat-an cuma mau nyolongin sendal ardiles doang. Pergi pake swallow, pulang pake ardiles XDD

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Setuju sama kamu, bun.

 **Byunbee :** Jangan dusta lo, Jong! Mau dimasukin ke pesantren aja lu nangis-nangis.

 **Chen Penyuka Bakpau :** APAAN LO! SAMA PECI AJA LO PHOBIA, GIMANA MAU DIPANGGIL ABI?! NYADAR WOY!

 **SWAG Krease :** Gue menentang keras 'Abi Kim Jongin'

 **BaoziMin :** Gue menentang keras 'Abi Kim Jongin' (2)

 **Kai SCDKS :** NJIR TEMEN MACEM APA SIH LO SEMUA?! RESE BANGET! GUE MAU NGAMBEK AJA. JANGAN HALANG-HALANGIN GUE! AWAS LO NGUNDANG GUE KE OBROLAN INI LAGI! GAK SUDIIHHH GUE!

 _(_ _ **Kai SCDKS**_ _offline)_

 **Byunbee :** Lagian siapa juga yang mau halangin lo, Jong-_-

 **SWAG Krease :** Hun, itu temen lo? -_-

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Maap, gak kenal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-22:34 PM-**

 **Private Messengers**

 _(_ _ **Kai SCDKS**_ _memulai percakapan dengan_ _ **Kyungs**_ _)_

 **Kai SCDKS :** _Hyung._

 **Kai SCDKS :** Kyungsoo _hyung_.

 **Kai SCDKS :** Mungil _hyung_.

 **Kai SCDKS :** Baby?

 **Kai SCDKS :** Sayangku?

 **Kai SCDKS :** Bohay _hyung_?

 **Kai SCDKS :** _Hyung_ ku yang montok~

 **Kai SCDKS :** Jodohku?

 **Kai SCDKS :** Calon umi dari anak-anakku?

 **Kai SCDKS :** BUSETDAH _HYUNG_ JANGAN DIREAD DOANG NAPA. BALES ATUH:((

 **Kyungs :** Gimana mau gue bales, gue baru mau ngetik aja lo udah ngirim pesan lagi-_- berisik! Kenapa sih?

 **Kai SCDKS :** Hehehe. Lagi apa?

 **Kyungs :** Lagi ngerjain tugas.

 **Kai SCDKS :** Ya ampun, udah cakep, rajin lagi. Bisa masak pula. Udah ayo cepetan kita ke KUA _hyung_.

 **Kyungs :** Ngapain?

 **Kai SCDKS :** Gali kubur-_- Yaa, nikah atuh _hyung_.

 **Kai SCDKS :** Bina rumah tangga bareng-bareng. Tiap pagi kamu masakin aku, terus pasangin dasi aku, sebelum berangkat aku cium kening kamu, tiap hari minggu kita cuci baju bareng, kamu ngasih morning kiss ke aku tiap hari, kalo genteng rumah mungil kita bocor aku yang benerin, setiap aku pulang kerja kamu udah nungguin didepan rumah dengan senyuman. Terus malemnya kita kerja rodi buat nanem makhluk-makhluk mungil yang disebut bayi. That's real life _hyung_.

 **Kyungs :** J—jo—jongin!

 **Kai SCDKS :** Aih, pasti lagi bayangin ya? Pasti pipinya lagi merona ya?

 **Kyungs :** G-gausah chat kalo mau ngegombal doang!

 **Kai SCDKS :** Siapa yang ngegombal? Itu cuma cita-cita sederhana gue doang kok ;) tinggal nunggu elo-nya aja biar cita-cita gue kecapai.

 **Kyungs :** Jongin! Udah ah!

 **Kai SCDKS :** ASDGSJAGHJKL GUE NDAK KUAT _HYUNG_ BAYANGIN PIPI LO YANG CHUBBY-CHUBBY ITU MERONA PAS NGETIK BALESAN TT-TT GEMES GEMES! PENGEN GIGIT PIPI LO AJA RASANYA /gelindingan/

 _(_ _ **Kyungs**_ _meninggalkan obrolan)_

 **Kai SCDKS :** Udududuh pasti lo lagi malu-malu kucing. Wkwkwk.

 **Kai SCDKS :** YESSHH AKHIRNYA GUE MULAI BISA NAKLUKIN ELO _HYUNG_. LIAT AJA OH BIHUN! BESOK GUE PASTI UDAH BISA NGELEPAS GELAR JOMBLO GUE.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-22:32 PM-**

 _(_ _ **C Menunggu B**_ _online)_

 **C Menunggu B :** Gue tadi liat obrolan dipostingan Chen pada bikin panggilan kesayangan. Hei **Byunbee** ayo buat juga! Lo mau gue panggil apa? Dedek Byun atau Mami? XD

 _(read by_ _ **Byunbee**_ _,_ _ **Sehunnya Luhan**_ _,_ _ **Luhannya Sehun**_ _,_ _ **Kai SCDKS**_ _)_

 **Byunbee :** UDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL GUE DEDEK!

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Chanyeol suka banget ngebuat Baekhyun marah. Ckck.

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Dasar pedofil.

 **Kai SCDKS :** Mami? Bhahaha pantes tuh buat Baekhyun. Dia kan mirip sama mami-mami prostitusi XDD

 **Byunbee :** HEH PESEK!

 **Kai SCDKS :** Sialan :((( demen banget ngatain idung limitet edition gue:(

 **C Menunggu B :** Mih, papi lapar nih~ masakin papi dong.

 **Byunbee :** PAPI NDASMU!

 **Byunbee :** Serius, Yeol. Gue napsu banget pengen ngiris-ngiris kuping lebar lo itu. beneran.

 **Kai SCDKS :** Udahlah, Baek. lebih lunak sedikit sama Chanyeol. gak liat itu uname-nya dia? C Menunggu B yang artinya Chanyeol Menunggu Baekhyun. Suka gak tega gue liat Chanyeol yang ngarepin elo, tapi lo malah jual mahal padahal kenyataannya lo ngarepin Chanyeol juga. Stop bersikap Tsundere! Kalo lo begitu terus, sampe Dio jadi tinggi pun lo gabakal bisa pacaran sama Chanyeol.

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Lho… Kai? Serius itu Kai yang bilang begitu?

 **Luhannya Sehun :** GILA, KECE JUGA SI ITEM ITU! BISA BIJAK JUGA DIA XDD

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Yaelah, bun. Itu bukan Kai yang ngetik, tapi Chanyeol-_-

 **Luhannya Sehun :** ….

 **Byunbee :** ….

 **C Menunggu B :** SETAN LO CADEL! BENCIH GUE SAMA LO! BENCCCIIIHHHH! MUSNAH AE LO SETTTAAAN!

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Aduh gue ngakak liat Chanyeol =)) udah gue duga kalo Kai gabakal bisa ngomong begitu. Pft, jangan kode keras mulu kenapa! Sana samperin Baekhyun makanya. Be gentle dong. Badan doang gede tapi nyalinya ga ada. Huuu!

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Bubuuuun, aku makin sayang sama kamu kalo begini caranya:* sini-sini ayah cium dulu~

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Apaan sih, yah! malu tau.

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Sama kumpulan jones ngapain malu sih, bun.

 **Kai SCDKS :** NJIR GEDEK* BANGET GUE LIAT LU BERDUA ADA DIMANA-MANA NEBAR KEMESRAAN. DASAR KECAP BATAGOR! SONO-SONO! PERGI AJA MENDINGAN! HUSH-HUSSSSH!

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Tuh kan, bun. Jonesnya ada yang murka =)))

 **Luhannya Sehun :** Pfft, iya yah. Ayo kita di PM aja.

 **Sehunnya Luhan :** Oke, sayang:*

 _(_ _ **Sehunnya Luhan**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Luhannya Sehun**_ _offline)_

 **Kai SCDKS :** Dasar cacing kremi! Bisanya ngatain orang yang single doang. Padahal kemaren-kemaren tiap malem minggu minta ujan badai plus tsunami dateng. Gua sumpain besoknya lo putus berdua.

 **Byunbee :** Jong, lo ngedumel? =)))

 **Kai SCDKS :** Kaga, kumur-kumur! Udeh ah gue mau off aja, Kyungsoo juga udah off. Urusin aja noh Chanyeol yang lagi uring-uringan.

 _(_ _ **Kai SCDKS**_ _offline)_

 **C Menunggu B :** Kai sama Sehun tau aja kalo gue pengen berduaan sama elo, Baek. WKWKWKW

 **C Menunggu B :** Jadi… mau nemenin om engga malem ini, dedek Byun? ;;)

 _(_ _ **Byunbee**_ _offline)_

 **C Menunggu B :** LAH KOK GUE DITINGGALIN SIH?!

 **C Menunggu B :** DEDEK BYUN!

 **C Menunggu B :** DEEEEK!

 **C Menunggu B :** OM TUNGGU DIKAMAR 227!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 ***boto : cantik**

 ***gedek : benci**

gue gak tau mau nyampein apa-_- yang jelas sorry banget baru update, banyak kewajiban yang harus dituntasin didunia nyata /eaa bahasalo-_-/ dan sorry juga kalo ini garing, karna genre diatas udah tertulis humor-garing (pake bold pula). Jadi yang humor-sense'nya tinggi, maap kita gak jodoh:(( humor gue, humor rendahan soalnya. Liat celana temen kedodoran aja gue ngakak:((

ah iya, kalo candaan gue di ff ini ada yang menyinggung seseorang/sesuatu gue minta sebesar-besarnya ^^ kan ini ff humor, broh. Don't be so serious lah. Yang gasuka, enyahlah dari sini! /BECANDA GUE BECANDA/ sejujurnya gue agak terganggu sama salah satu komentar **guest** yang bilang ini chat-nya malah kayak chat-an bocah SD (emang ada anak SD ngomongin lubang-lubangan?), terus OOC dan kebanyakan sisi religiusnya (honestly gue ngakak baca ini, lol). **Guest** ini bilang gak suka tapi malah ngereview sebanyak tiga kali. Wkwk makasih lho sayang udah nambahin jumlah review XD padahal udah gue peringatin diatas kalo ini bakal OOC abis, dan yang gasuka pergi jauh-jauh. Tapi masih ada aja yang nyari kesalahan gue. Tapi, yaudahlah. Haters gonna be hate. Makasih udah diperingatin kalo ff gue masih banyak kekurangannya ;;) lain waktu, buat akun ffn yaa **guest-ssi** biar kita bisa ngobrol bareng di PM ;;)

 **p. s :** grupchat ini **mirip** BBM, bukan berarti ini di BBM. (gue pernah bilang di awal chapter)

last, see you soon cinta-cintakuuuhhh:* :* /tebar flyingkiss/

 _Review, dek_? ;) /pedo smile/


	5. Chanyeol Sudah Move On

**Eommaya Chatroom**

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 _Humor—_ _ **Garing**_ _—Romance (abaikan yang terakhir)_

 **All EXO's Official Couple!**

 **Rated :** _T-M —no one sex scene, just for bad language, cursing a lot, dirty talk/porn talk, dirty joke, etc._

 **[!] Warn :** _Intinya yang homophobic jangan baca._ _ **Haters'nya Anggara Dobby jangan baca.**_ _Penganut aliran fanfiksi rated aman jangan baca. oke? BAHASA GAWL, BRO. GUE-ELO INSIDE. NON EYD. THANKSEU._

* * *

 **Ket :** Park Chanyeol **(** _ **Cogan Sudah Move On**_ **)** Oh Sehun **(Sehun Cogans)** Kim Jongin **(** _ **Kai Coker**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **DollarMyeon**_ **)** Zhang Yixing **(** _ **Icing Zhang**_ **)** Lu Han **(** _ **Deer Manman)**_ Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **Cha Bee**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(Dyo)** Wu Yi Fan **(** _ **Galaxy Wu**_ **)** Huang Zi Tao **(** _ **Panda's Dragon**_ **)** Kim Minseok **(** _ **Mimin**_ **)** Kim Jongdae **(** _ **Chen Ganteng**_ **)**

 **(username bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 _ **School!life**_

* * *

 **Chapter #5** **th** **: Chanyeol Sudah Move On**

* * *

 **Group Name :** _ **EOMMAYA GANK**_

 **Description :** Kumpulan orang-orang kece yang terikat dengan yang namanya persahabatan. _No one can resist our 'kece' face. We'll kick_ _ **you**_ _, ugly. If you dare to join with us. Just 12. We are one!_

 **Member :** 12 Member

 **Post(s) :** 700 Post

 **Picture :** 392 Picture

 **Rules :** Tidak menerima orang buruk rupa dan segala kekurangannya. Tidak ada sianida diantara kita. Harus rajin Online. Terroris dilarang masuk. Anak Slankers dan OI dilarang gabung, takut terjadi fanwar yang tidak diinginkan. —Owner **(Cogan Sudah Move On, Sehun Cogans, Kai Coker)**

* * *

 **-14:04 PM-**

 _(_ _ **DollarMyeon**_ _online)_

* * *

 **DollarMyeon :** — **Icing Zhang** sayangku, minggu depan udah liburan nih. Kamu mau kemana? Aku bosen keliling Eropa terus, tahun lalu kita udah jelajahin Australia juga. kita coba ke pulau Caribi yuk?

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Icing Zhang**_ _,_ _ **Kai Coker**_ _,_ _ **Chen Ganteng**_ _,_ _ **Sehun Cogans**_ _,_ _ **Cha Bee**_ _)_

* * *

 **Icing Zhang :** Pulau Caribi yang tempatnya Jack Sparrow itu kan? *Q*

 **DollarMyeon :** Iya, sayangku. Tempatnya baguuuuus banget. Kemaren papi aku abis dari sana, katanya lagi nanya-nanya harga pulau itu. Nanti mau dibeli buat aku. Kita bisa _honeymoon_ disana sayang :D

 **Icing Zhang :** Mahal ngga harganya? Terus ongkirnya berapaan? Aku gak mau kalo mahal-mahal. Kita harus hidup hemat, Myeon.

 **DollarMyeon :** Lah dikata beli baju di olshop kali=_=

 **DollarMyeon :** Murah kok harganya. Sama kayak jajan aku sebulan. Jadi jangan takut miskin mendadak oke yang?

 **Cha Bee :** Ini maksudnya mau sombong atau apa ya?

 **Sehun Cogans :** Mau ngapain lu kesana _hyung_? Nyari loker Davy Jones? XDD

 **Kai Coker :** Apalah gue ini yang liburannya cuma ke ragunan sama tempat PS:'))

 **Chen Ganteng :** Boro-boro liburan keluar negri, makan aja tiap hari pake mie-telor sama boncabe :')))

 **Kai Coker :** Hu-um, Chen. Mending kalo mie instannya ada, kalo nggak ada, gue makannya cuma sama nasi plus sisa bumbu batagor:'))

 **Chen Ganteng :** Sendal aja kalo belum bolong-bolong sama putus masih gue pake:')) abis-abis dah tuh kaki gue pada kapalan :'))

 **Kai Coker :** Jangankan sendal, mandi aja kalo samponya abis gue isiin aer ke botol samponya biar ada busa-busanya:''))

 **Chen Ganteng :** Kalo sabun mandi abis ya pake sabun colek:')) gabisa fap-fap deh:'))

 **Kai Coker :** Kita mah apa atuh. Cuma rakyat biasa yang mengharap janji-janji manis presiden:'))))

 **Sehun Cogans :** POLITIK ITU KEDJAM, KAWAN. JANJI PRESIDEN LAYAKNYA JANJI SANG MANTAN MAU NGAJAK BALIKAN. MENYAKITKAAAAN DAN TIDAK ADA HARAPAN.

 **Cha Bee :** Najis lu OOT semua. Ngapain juga bawa-bawa politik ke mantan-mantan? -_- btw, gue mau nangis baca curcolan lu berdua, Chen, Kai. Ya ampun sebegitu kerenya kalian:')) nanti kalo gapunya mie instan bilang aja ke gue, nanti gue kasih makanan.

 **Cha Bee :** —makanan bekas kucingnya Luhan _hyung_.

 **Chen Ganteng :** SYALAND KAU CABE RAWIT!

 **Kai Coker :** Najis gue makan bekas si gembul:((

 **DollarMyeon :** Bhahaha, susah emang kalo dengerin keluhan rakzels. Mau nangis tapi mau ngakak juga. Kai, Chen, kapan-kapan gue ajak liburan deh ya. Kalian mau kemana? Ciamis atau Cibodas?

 **Chen Ganteng :** ANYING GILIRAN PACARNYA AJA DIAJAK KE LUAR NEGRI. GILIRAN GUE DIAJAKIN KE CIAMIS. DIKIRA GUE MAU BORONG TERASI KALI. DASAR KORET!

 **Kai Coker :** CIBODAS BOLEH TUH! GUE KANGEN KERIPIK BAYEM SAMA MOCHI YANG SEPULUH REBU TIGA!

 **Sehun Cogans :** Bopung lu, Jong! Gak asik!

 **Cha Bee :** Jongin emang seleranya dalem negri. Bagus, jong, bagus! XD

 **Icing Zhang :** Aku juga suka keripik bayem, Jong! Oh, oh! Kamu udah pernah nyoba manisan pepaya khas cibodas belum? Aku juga suka itu lho! Myeon, kita liburan ke cibodas aja yuuuk ^^

 **DollarMyeon :** Yaaah, masa kesana sih sayang?:(( aku trauma sama penjual tikernya. Masa aku dipanggil ujang, udah gitu mau dijodohin lagi sama anaknya:((

 **Chen Ganteng :** NAMANYA AJA ORANG SUNDA, YA PASTI DIPANGGIL UJANG LAH. AH, KAYA-KAYA DODOL JUGA LO _HYUNG_ XDDD

 **Icing Zhang :** Myeeooon~

 **DollarMyeon :** Xing, jebal. Jangan begitu. Nanti aku jadi napsu.

 **Sehun Cogans :** JIR KOTOR JUGA OTAK LO _HYUNG_ WAKAKAKA

 **Kai Coker :** KALO NAPSU YA TINGGAL TERJANG _HYUNG_. SUSAH AMAT SIH WKWKWK

 **DollarMyeon :** Takutnya gak bisa berenti:(

 **Cha Bee :** Dasar seme-_-

 **Cha Bee :** Daripada liburan sendiri-sendiri mending kita liburan bareng aja. Kita kan jarang tuh liburan bareng. Seru kan kalo bareng-bareng?

 **Chen Ganteng :** Alaaah, paling nanti pada misah-misah terus nempel sama pacar masing-masing. Nasib yang jomblo gimana Be? Gigit jempol kaki doang dah. Morena atuh euy.

 **Cha Bee :** Merana coeg.

 **Sehun Coker :** MAKANYA PUNYA PACAR HEHEHE.

 **Kai Coker :** Jangan mulai, hun. Gue lagi gak napsu buat nendang pantat lu.

 **DollarMyeon :** Boleh tuh. Baek, tumben amat ide lu bagus. Nanti kita diskusiin bareng-bareng oke?

 **Icing Zhang :** Myeoon! Cibodas, cibodas, cibodas!

 **DollarMyeon :** Anjir gara-gara lu sih, Jong.

 **DollarMyeon :** Yaudah, Xing. Kamu siap-siap ya, nanti pulang sekolah kita langsung cuss ke cibodas. Kebetulan jet pribadi papi aku lagi _free_.

 **Icing Zhang :** YEAY! Makasih, Junjun:*

 **DollarMyeon :** Sama-sama sayang manisku :*

 **Cha Bee :** Enak banget jadi Yixing hyung, sekali minta langsung diturutin. Kalo dia minta high-heelsnya Kate Middleton gue yakin Suho juga langsung ngabulin permintaannya.

 **Kai Coker :** MAKANYA TERIMA CHANYEOL!

 **Sehun Cogans :** MAKANYA TERIMA CHANYEOL! (2)

 **Chen Ganteng :** MAKANYA TERIMA CHANYEOL! (99999)

 **Cha Bee :** Apaan caplang kere begitu! Palingan nanti kalo gue minta liburan ke Pulau Jeju dia malah ngajak gue ke Cibubur.

 **Sehun Cogans :** 'Nanti'? WAAAAAH, JADI LO UDAH MAU BUKA HATI BUAT TEMEN GUE YANG KUPINGNYA GAK WOLES ITU? ANJAY INI KEAJAIBAN, JONG!

 **Kai Coker :** JANGAN GITU DONG! WALAUPUN KERE, TEMEN GUE ITU KALO BUAT ORANG YANG DIA SUKAIN BAKAL BELA-BELAIN APAPUN YANG LO SUKA. GUE JAMIN CHANYEOL BAKAL NGASIH KOLORNYA BRAD PITT KALO LO YANG MINTA.

 **DollarMyeon :** kolor Brad Pitt buat apaan-_-

 **Cha Bee :** Tau ah. Males. Chanyeolnya gak peka. Gak pernah serius.

 **Icing Zhang :** Gapapa, Baek. Itu wajar, namanya aja anak cowo.

 **Chen Ganteng :** Lah emang gender lu apaan cinq? XDD lul.

 **Sehun Cogans :** Lu yang gak peka setan:(( kasian brader gue ngegalauin lu mulu. Greget aing jadinya:((

 **Cha Bee :** Suruh siapa dia gak pernah serius. emang kata lo enak apa jadi pihak yang 'menunggu'?! CAPE HATI INI, HUN! CAPEEEK!

 _(_ _ **Cha Bee**_ _offline)_

 **Kai Coker :** Wah… agak nge-jleb ya.

 **Sehun Cogans :** Anjay dia baper.

 **Chen Ganteng :** Mampus lo hun! Tanggung jawab lo udah buat anak gadis orang nangis.

 **DollarMyeon :** Gadis XDDD

 **Icing Zhang :** SEHUN JAHAAAAT!

 **Sehun Cogans :** KOK JADI GUE SIH? HUWEEEEEE GUE BUTUH LUHAAAN!

* * *

 **-16:08 PM-**

 _(_ _ **Deer Manman**_ _online)_

* * *

 **Deer Manman :** CHEN GUE TAU LO LAGI ON. CEPET KASIH TAU GUE DIMANA LO UMPETIN BANTALNYA BUBUL! DIA MAU BOBO SIANG!

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Chen Ganteng**_ _,_ _ **Sehun Cogans**_ _,_ _ **Mimin**_ _,_ _ **Panda's Dragon**_ _,_ _ **Dyo,**_ _ **Kai**_ _ **Coker**_ _)_

* * *

 **Chen Ganteng :** Bantal apaan?

 **Sehun Cogans :** Balikin! Anak gue mau tidur siang!

 **Panda's Dragon :** Ini kan udah sore._.

 **Kai Coker :** Jangan sok baik, hun. Dibelakang Luhan aja lo siksa itu kucing. Kemaren aja lo taro si Bulbul dimobil bak biar dia nyasar sampe garut.

 **Panda's Dragon :** Kasian yaampun:(

 **Deer Manman :** BANTAL YANG MOTIFNYA SPONGEBOB ITUUU! GUE TAU LO PELAKUNYA, KARDUS! CEPET BALIKIN! GAK BALIK, GUE BIKIN KEPALA LO JADI BULET MACEM KALENG BISKUIT OREO!

 **Deer Manman :** SEHUUUUUN! KAMU PUNYA DENDAM APA SIH SAMA BULBUL?! :((( AYAH MACEM APA SIH KAMU! TIDUR DILUAR NANTI MALEM! BODO AMAT!

 **Chen Ganteng :** Oh. Jadi itu punyanya si gembul. Gue kira punya lo, _hyung_. Kucing gembrot begitu aja pake dibeliin bantal. Suruh tidur aja dikolong kasur bareng sama curut-curut. Selesai.

 **Mimin :** Kamu kasar juga ya, Chen:))

 **Chen Ganteng :** Min—

 **Sehun Cogans :** KIM JONGIN ADALAH ORANG NOMOR SATU YANG GUE TULIS DI DEATH NOTE.

 **Sehun Cogans :** Serius, Bun. Aku sayang sama gembul—maksudnya, Bulbul. Kan kamu bilang dia anak kita. Jangan percaya omongan jin item itu! Kemaren aku cuma mau ngajak jalan-jalan Bulbul doang kok. Hehe. Jangan marah atuhlah, nanti cantiknya ilang lho bun~

 **Panda's Dragon :** DUSTAAAA!

 **Dyo :** Masa sih, hun? Kok kemaren kayaknya lo seneng banget pas Bulbul dibawa sama sopir mobil bak yang isinya anak-anak kambing?

 **Kai Coker :** Aku sayang kamu umiiii~ :*

 **Sehun Cogans :** GAK LAKINYA, GAK BININYA SAMA AJA LU BERDUA!

 **Deer Manman :** CHEN! GUE SUMPAIN LO IMPOTEN! AMIN. BULBUL LEBIH BERHARGA DARI PADA KEPALA KOTAK LO ITU YAAA!

 **Deer Manman :** Anak-anak kambing? Bulbul bareng sama anak kambing?

 **Kai Coker :** Amin.

 **Panda's Dragon :** Amin (2)

 **Mimin :** Amin (3)

 **Chen Ganteng :** Ya jangan di-aminin geblek:((

 **Chen Ganteng :** MIMIN AYANG JANGAN DI AMININ KENAPA! INI KAN MATERIAL BUAT KETURUNAN KITA NANTI.

 **Mimin :** EW.

 **Deer Manman :** Sehun..

 **Sehun Cogans :** Ya… bubun sayang?

 **Deer Manman :** Dimana Vivi?

 **Sehun Cogans :** Di kamar. E-emangnya kenapa ya, bun?

 **Deer Manman :** Gue otw kesana.

 **Deer Manman :** Mau ngajak 'jalan-jalan' Vivi sampe garut pake mobil bak yang isinya anak-anak kambing ;;)

 _(_ _ **Deer Manman**_ _offline)_

 **Sehun Cogans :** Anjj—anak gue…

 **Sehun Cogans :** ANDWAEEEE BUNDAAAA!

 _(_ _ **Sehun Cogans**_ _offline)_

 **Kai Coker :** Gaesss, stand by di koridor oke? Bentar lagi lu-lu pada bakal liat Oh Sehun live lari-lari kekamarnya cuma pake bokser spiderman=)))

 **Chen Ganteng :** Dia lagi fap-fap dikamar mandi tadi anjir=)))

 **Panda's Dragon :** Fap-fap apaan?

 **Mimin :** JANGAN DIJELASIN PLS. GUE MOHON SAMA LO BERDUA, KAI CHEN. PLS YA PLS.

 **Dyo :** Fap-fap itu BAB. Kemaren gue dikasih tau sama Yixing _hyung_. Benerkan? :) Anak zaman sekarang bahasanya gaul-gaul ya. BAB aja pake ada nama gaulnya.

 **Kai Coker :** Gue gak tau lo sepolos itu…

 **Kai Coker :** …jadi pengen ngepolosin lo(?)

 **Chen Ganteng :** Statement lo bikin gue mau nangis darah, Soo. Serius.

 **Panda's Dragon :** Oh hahaha. Makasih ya, Kyungsoo _hyung_. Oh iya, ada yang punya obat diare nggak?

 **Mimin :** Buat apaan, Tao?

 **Panda's Dragon :** Buat Kris-ge. Dia sering fap-fap soalnya tiap malem. Kalo dikamar mandi suka lama gitu :( Kasiaan, pasti ada masalah sama pencernaannya:(

 **Dyo :** Gue punya! Sini-sini ambil aja dikamar gue. Kasian Kris _hyung_ kalo ngga diobatin cepet-cepet.

 **Mimin :** …

 **Kai Coker :** Anying gue mau ngakak tapi ga bisa:((((

 **Chen Ganteng :** PLIS JAUHIN GUE SAMA MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK MACEM TAO YISING SAMA DYO YATUHAN. KUMOHOOON.

* * *

-17:30 PM-

 _(_ _ **Kai Coker**_ _online)_

* * *

 **Kai Coker :** Gue turut bahagia buat brother kampret gue yang namanya Park Debleng Chanyeol karna udah bisa move on. HUAHAHAHAHA. AKHIRNYA BRO LU SADAR JUGA KALO KECENGAN BUKAN DIA DOANG. AKHIRNYA DUIT JAJAN GUE UTUH LAGI KARNA GUE GABAKAL JAJANIN LU LAGI SELAGI LU GALAU. Congrats, bro. Papa bangga padamu! — **Cogan Sudah Move On**

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Cha Bee**_ _,_ _ **Sehun Cogans**_ _,_ _ **Chen Ganteng**_ _,_ _ **Galaxy Wu**_ _,_ _ **Dyo**_ _,_ _ **DollarMyeon**_ _,_ _ **Icing Zhang**_ _,_ _ **Panda's Dragon**_ _,_ _ **Mimin**_ _,_ _ **Deer Manman**_ _,_ _ **Cogan**_ _ **Sudah Move On**_ _)_

* * *

 **Chen Ganteng :** ASLINA? CANYUL? MUP ON?

 **Chen Ganteng :** KU TAK PERCAYA INI.

 **Galaxy Wu :** SERIUS?

 **Dyo :** SERIUS? (2)

 **DollarMyeon :** SERIUS? (3)

 **Panda's Dragon :** SERIUS? (4)

 **Mimin :** SERIUS? (5)

 **Deer Manman :** SERIUS? (6)

 **Icing Zhang :** Ada apa dengan si 'serius'? ._.

 **Chen Ganteng :** War apa?

 **Sehun Cogans :** Warbyasah.

 **Chen Ganteng :** War apaa?

 **Sehun Cogans :** Warbyasah.

 **Chen Ganteng :** WAR APA?

 **Sehun Cogans :** WARBYAZAAAH, BUDEG! DASAR CONGE! KEMBARAN DORA! MAKANYA KALO LEBARAN BELI KOREK KUPING, CUK!

 **Chen Ganteng :** anjing.

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** Lu pada kenapa sih? gue cuma udah bisa move on doang kali, bukan ngangkat gajah pake ujung gigi gue. Heran amat.

 **Galaxy Wu :** Seriously, Chan. Gue gak percaya.

 **Deer Manman :** Hu-um, perasaan kemarin masih ngegalauin Baekhyun.

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** STOP! Jangan sebut nama itu lg. kusudah lelah.

 **Mimin :** Anjay gaya lu.

 **DollarMyeon :** Gak percaya gue ah. No picture is hoax.

 **Kai Coker :** Gak percaya gmn? Gue punya bukti nih.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Kai Coker**_ _send a picture)_

 _(_ _ **P.S :**_ _anggep aja difoto itu ada ceye sama cewe yg lagi boncengan divespa)_

* * *

 **Chen Ganteng :** ANJJ—CEWE MANA ITU YANG LU SEWA?!

 **DollarMyeon :** Waaah, Chanyeol beneran udah punya pacar.

 **Mimin :** Jadi… jadi, segini doang perjuangan lu buat dapetin Baekhyun?

 **Deer Manman :** BAEKHYUN MASIH ADA DISINI OY! PIKIRIN PERASAANNYA KEK.

 **Dyo :** Lho, bukannya lu itu homo ya, Chan?

 **Kai Coker :** WKWKWK YANG DIATAS GUE, PENGEN GUE PERKOSA AJA RASANYA. WKWKWK XDD

 **Dyo :** _Just shuddup_ , Jongmesum.

 **Kai Coker :** Makasih ayang:*

 **Panda's Dragon :** Kok… kayak tante-tante?

 **Sehun Cogans :** Anjir jadi lu sekarang simpenan tante-tante? =))) cukup tau, bruh. Cukup tau.

 **Icing Zhang :** Chan, kamu sekarang kerja jadi Go-Jek?

 **Kai Coker :** YIXING _HYUNG_ PENGEN GUE GIGIT AJA RASANYA:((

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** ENYAH LU SEMUA ENYAH! BISANYA NGEBULLY GUE DOANG!

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** Itu cewe gue, namanya Yuan. Cantik kan? :D Seksi lagi. Asooy, men!

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** GUE UDAH GAK JOMBLO HOHOHOHO.

 _(_ _ **Cha Bee**_ _offline)_

 **Deer Manman :** Yaaaaah, Baekhyun marah. DASAR CAPLANG GAK TAU DIRI!

 **Mimin :** JAHAT BANGET LU, YEOL! PHP NAJIS!

 **Dyo :** MUSNAH!

 **Panda's Dragon :** PENGEN GUE TONJOK IDUNGNYA PAKE TONGKAT WUSHU!

 **Icing Zhang :** DASAR LELAKI BUAYA!

 **Galaxy Wu :** Mampus lu diserbu anak gadis XD

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** Lho kok jadi gue yang dirame-ramein? :(( Fernando salah apaaa?!

 **Deer Manman :** GAK PEKA NAJIS. KZL GUE. ENYAH LO!

 **Mimin :** CEWE MUKA TANTE DOYAN BERONDONG AJA DIJADIIN PACAR. DASAR BUTA!

 **Dyo :** DASAR KUPING KELELAWAR GAK PEKA! PANTES BAEKHYUN MALES SAMA LO.

 **Sehun Cogans :** IYA, DASAR MAKHLUK HOMO SAPIENS! LELAKI KARDUS!

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** HEH! LO ADA DIPIHAK GUE, KUTU! GUE PITES JUGA LO.

 **Sehun Cogans :** Oh, iya ya. Hehehehe.

 **Panda's Dragon :** BAEKKIE _HYUNG_ PANTES DAPET YG LEBIH BAIK DARI LO, JERAPAH AMAZON!

 **Icing Zhang :** Tunggu… tunggu, sebenernya kita ini marahin siapa sih? Chanyeol, orang buta, kelelawar atau jerapah amazon? Aku gak ngerti:((

 **Chen Ganteng :** Bacok tidak ya. Bacok tidak ya-_-

 **Kai Coker :** Bacok aja bacok! Terus buang mayatnya di kali ciliwung.

 **DollarMyeon :** Ampun xing, kamu kapan pinternya sih? untung pacar, kalo bukan udah gue sempilin dibeha dari kemaren-maren -_-

 **DollarMyeon :** KAI MINTA DITENDANG KE GUNUNG KAWI ANJIR.

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** Gue gak salah dong kalo gue punya pacar. Emang Baekhyun siapa gue? Dia cuma temen gue doang. Salah sendiri kenapa gue nyatain perasaan gak diterima-terima.

 **Chen Ganteng :** Anying ngejleb amat.

 **Deer Manman :** PERJUANGIN DONG! KATANYA CINTA, DASAR JIGONG BUAYA!

 **Kai Coker :** LELAKI MEMANG SELALU SALAH:((

 **Sehun Cogans :** Bunda mulutnya pedes juga ya =)) jadi pengen gigit bibirnya.

 **Chen Ganteng :** ITU MAH EMANG LU YANG NAPSUAN, TULUL.

 **Sehun Cogans :** Biarin. Pacar gue ini. Gue mau gigit kek, cium kek, SODOK KEK, GENJOT-GENJOT KEK. It's not your bussines, dickhead.

 **Chen Ganteng :** Anying, dumbass!

 **Sehun Cogans :** Big black dick!

 **DollarMyeon :** Sehun—

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** BIG BLACK DICK ANJAY. GUE NGAKAK BERKEPANJANGAN XDDD

 **Chen Ganteng :** Bitch face! Sebooty!

 **Sehun Cogans :** Monkey butt!

 **Chen Ganteng :** CHICKEN POTATO!

 **Sehun Cogans :** BUNGKUS OREO!

 **Chen Ganteng :** ORANG-ORANGAN SAWAH!

 **Sehun Cogans :** ONDEL-ONDEL JAKARTA!

 **Chen Ganteng :** PENTIL JAMBU!

 **Sehun Cogans :** KALENG KHONG GUAN!

* * *

 _(_ _ **Kai Coker**_ _mengeluarkan_ _ **Sehun Cogans**_ _dan_ _ **Chen Ganteng**_ _dari Obrolan)_

* * *

 **Galaxy Wu :** Bagus, Kai. Keluarin aja dua kecebong itu dr obrolan. Puyeng gue liat debatannya. Segala pentil jambu dibawa-bawa -_-

 **Deer Manman :** KAI KENAPA SEHUN DIKELUARIN?! Sebel. Gue _out_ juga deh.

 **Kai Coker :** Lah bukannya lo emang udah out ya?

 **Deer Manman :** Jangan bahas itu disini anjir. Nanti yang lain baper terus nangisin gue:((

* * *

 _(_ _ **Deer Manman**_ _meninggalkan obrolan)_

* * *

 **Mimin :** Off juga deh, Chen-nya juga udah gak ada di obrolan. Ga seru.

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** TJIE. DEMENNYA SAMA YANG KOTAK-KOTAK. IHIRRRR.

 **Kai Coker :** gue baru tau Xiumin _hyung_ demen juga sama si centong XD Ulululu, jadian sono ah.

 **Mimin :** Apaan sih! gajelas lu berdua.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Mimin**_ _meninggalkan obrolan)_

 _(_ _ **Dyo**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Kai Coker :** LAH LAH AYANG DYO NGAPA IKUTAN OFFLINE? CINTAKUH~! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! APA SALAHKU YANG? TELL ME MY SEXY TARGET!

 **Galaxy Wu :** Jangan lebay begitu, gue jadi pengen nabok lu kan sekarang.

 **DollarMyeon :** Gue mau off juga deh. Kerjaan gue masih banyak. Duit sisa gue jajan tadi belum gue buangin, gue juga mau ke sorum, ban mobil gue bocor jadi gue mau beli mobil baru.

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** Enaknya orang begini diapain ya?

 **Kai Coker :** Gue kesel sendiri bacanya anjay. Beli mobil baru seolah-olah beli cilok. GAMPANG BANGET CUK. APALAH DAYA GUE YG CUMA BISA BELI TAMIA KW.

 **Galaxy Wu :** Cih, Smurf tukang pamer.

 **DollarMyeon :** Sabar ae gue mah. Kuli bangunan emang suka iri sama milyarder kaya gue:)) senyumin jha.

 **Kai Coker :** ANJ—KULI BANGUNAN KATANYA.

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** COGAN KAYA GUE DISAMAIN SAMA KULI BANGUNAN? INGINKU BERKATA KASAR.

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** KASAR.

 **Galaxy Wu :** GUE TABOK JUGA MENTAL LO KE ARAB, HO!

 **DollarMyeon :** — **Icing Zhang** , yanq ayo kita off aja. Banyak rakzels disini.

 **Icing Zhang :** Oke.

* * *

 _(_ _ **DollarMyeon**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Icing Zhang**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Panda's Dragon :** _Ge_ , aku mau off juga. Masih banyak tugas.

 **Galaxy Wu :** Tugas apa?

 **Galaxy Wu :** Tugas kamu kan muasin _gege_ malem ini, peach.

 **Panda's Dragon :** A-APAAN SIH GE! TABOK NIH PAKE SENDAL ;3

 **Kai Coker :** Tao saltingnya sadis anjer =)))

 **Galaxy Wu :** _gege_ kekamar kamu ya? Udah beli pengaman rasa strawberry nih. Janji gak kasar deh malem ini. Gimana?

 **Panda's Dragon :** Boong. Kemaren aja bilangnya gitu, tapi ranjang tao sampe rusak /pout/ _gege_ kan gabisa dipercaya u,u

 **Galaxy Wu :** Abisnya _gege_ kalo udah liat kamu desah-desah pasti khilaf terus. Bawannya mau genjot terus.

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** WOY INI UDAH KELEWAT JALUR ANJ—

 **Kai Coker :** ADA ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DISINI CUY, PM KEK. MATA POLOS GUE TERNODAI INI YAAMPUN. MAMA MAAFKAN OJONGMU YG POLOS INI.

 **Galaxy Wu :** Nonton bokep setiap hari itu disebut polos ya? Baru tai gue.

 **Kai Coker :** TAU, GIGI! BUKAN 'TAI'!

 **Galaxy Wu :** Orang ganteng bebas kali. Baby, cuss kita off. _Gege_ lagi otw kekamar kamu. Oh iya, jangan lupa usir-usirin Taehyung sama Jimin oke?

* * *

 _(_ _ **Galaxy Wu**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Panda's Dragon**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Kai Coker :** Jadi… kita ditinggalin berdua nih?

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** Iye-_-

 **Kai Coker :** Yang enak ngapain?

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** ADA VIDEO BARU DI REDTUBE ANJIR. GUE BELUM SEMPET NONTON.

 **Kai Coker :** OTW REDTUBE.

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** AJAK SEHUN, KITA NONTON BERTIGA.

 **Kai Coker :** OKE BRA!

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** BRO, BEGO! BUKAN BRA. OPPAI MULU SIH PIKIRAN LU WOKWOKWOK XDD

* * *

 **19:45 PM**

 _(_ _ **Chen Ganteng**_ _online)_

* * *

 **Chen Ganteng :** Sodoqers ( **Sehun Cogans** , **Kai Coker** , **Cogan Sudah Move On** ) ada apa dengan uname kalian bertiga? Kok samaan? Homo yaaaaa? :D ayo ngaku.

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Sehun Cogans**_ _,_ _ **Kai Coker**_ _,_ _ **Cogan Sudah Move On**_ _,_ _ **Deer Manman**_ _,_ _ **Dyo**_ _,_ _ **Mimin**_ _)_

* * *

 **Kai Coker :** ANJAY SODOQERS.

 **Kai Coker :** JULUKAN BARU, UHUY.

 **Sehun Cogans :** srsly, daritadi gue pengen nendang idung lo Chen belom kesampean juga ampe sekarang.

 **Chen Ganteng :** DENDAM BANGET SIH LO SAMA GUE, BAJIGUR!

 **Sehun Cogans :** MUKA LU NGAJAK BERANTEM SIH.

 **Chen Ganteng :** Maknae bangsad.

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** Biar gue jelasin. Cogan itu artinya Cowok Ganteng, dan itu nama yang pas banget buat gue.

 **Kai Coker :** Coker itu artinya Cowo Keren. Dunia tau betapa kerennya gue ini /kibas rambut/

 **Sehun Cogans :** Dan Cogans situ artinya Cowo Gagah dan Ganas.

 **Deer Manman :** Bunda percaya kok, yah;))

 **Sehun Cogans :** Makasih ayangku:* Uh, jadi pengen ganasin bubun lagi kalo begini.

 **Deer Manman :** Apaan sih. Masih sakit tau sisa yang kemarin malem:(

 **Sehun Cogans :** Bubun terlalu menggoda sih. Apalagi pas ngedesahin nama ayah. UUHHH, GAK TAHAN. PENGEN ICIP LAGI.

 **Deer Manman :** Ayaaaaaaah! Malu.

 **Sehun Cogans :** Ssstt, gapapa bun. Biar jomblo-jomblo didunia ini—terutama digrupchat ini, tau kalo punya pacar itu menyenangkan. Jangan betah lama-lama ngejomblo, ntar bulukan. TERUS GA ADA YANG MAU DEH. HAHAHAHAHA.

 **Mimin :** Kok gue jadi benci sih sama Sehun? pengen nabok tau rasanya.

 **Dyo :** Luhan _hyung_ , boleh minta izin buat ngegaplok Sehun ngga?

 **Kai Coker :** TEMEN BANGSAT

 **Chen Ganteng :** NIH ANAK DISANTET ENAK KALI YA.

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** ABIS DISANTET TERUS DISATE DEH HAHAHAHA.

 **Dyo :** IH RECEH LO YEOL!

 **Kai Coker :** kenapa gue suka Kyungsoo? karna bibirnya pedes. Kenapa suka bibir pedes? Yha, pasti enak kalo digigit.

 **Dyo :** GIGIT AJA TUH KUPINGNYA CHANYEOL.

 **Kai Coker :** Kamu galak, aku makin suka:* pasti kalo ditaklukin diranjang seru. Rawrrr!

 **Chen Ganteng :** Btw, Dio sekarang makin sering gabung diobrolan. Ciye, uhuk. Ada apaan nih? /naik turunin alis/

 **Deer Manman :** Iya yah. Pasti ada SESUATU.

 **Sehun Cogans :** SESUATU YA BUN :v

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** Jangan-jangan… mau pdkt-an sama TEMEN GUE YANG IDUNGNYA MBLESEK(?) KEDALEM ITU. HEUHEU.

 **Mimin :** CIYEEEEE~

 **Chen Ganteng :** CIYEEEE~

 **Kai Coker :** Aihh, aku jadi malu. Jadi begini ya rasanya di ciye-ciyein? Heuheuheu.

 **Sehun Cogans :** NAJIS EMANG LU BISA MALU YA? WKWKWK XDD

 **Dyo :** Apaan sih kalian! Malesin!

 **Kai Coker :** Yang lain udah ngerestuin kita tuh yang, giliran kamu aja ngasih lampu ijo ke aku.

 **Kai Coker :** GREGET GUE ANJIR. PENGEN BANGET JADIIN KYUNGSOO BINI GUE. TERIMA GUE KEK, PLS, SOO. JANGAN SAMPE GUE NENGGAK SIANIDA NIH.

 **Deer Manman :** Tuh kan. Tuh anak mana ada malu-malunya =_=

 _(_ _ **Dyo**_ _offline)_

 **Chen Ganteng :** ANJUUU DIO JAHATNYA GA NANGGUNG-NANGGUNG XDD

 **Sehun Cogans :** GUE KASIAN SAMA KAI, TAPI DISATU SISI MAU NABOK JUGA. WKWKWK.

 **Mimin :** Ahahahaha XDD

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** Kampret gue ngakak lagi kan =)))

 **Kai Coker :** Ojong mah sabar Ya Allah:')) Ojong ikhlas. Ojong ridho.

 **Deer Manman :** Kasian bgt:(

 **Kai Coker :** Lulu hyung, peluuuuk:((

 **Sehun Cogans :** HEH GUA TABOK MENTAL LU KE ARAB!

 **Kai Coker :** Lu kan sahabat gue, hun. Berbagi pacar gapapa kali:(

 **Sehun Cogans :** IDUNG LU LEBAR!

* * *

 **22:00 PM**

 **Private Messengers**

 _(_ _ **Cha Bee**_ _memulai percakapan dengan_ _ **Cogan Sudah Move On**_ _)_

* * *

 **Cha Bee :** Chan!

 **Cha Bee :** Yeol!

 **Cha Bee :** Chaaaan!

 **Cha Bee :** Saprudin Cahyo!

 **Cha Bee :** DEBLENG!

 **Cha Bee :** KUPING GERBONG JAGORAWI!

 **Cha Bee :** Sebel! Di read doang:(( judes. Mentang-mentang udah punya cewe.

 **Cha Bee :** Yeol;(((

 **Cha Bee :** Eummhh—Chan… terus tusuk—nghh…enakhh.

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** ANJAY KENAPA BAEK?

 **Cha Bee :** Giliran gue ngedesah aja baru dibales-_-

 **Cha Bee :** Mau nanya doang. Emang itu cewe lo ya?

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** Yg mn?

 **Cha Bee :** Tuh, yang tante-tante bermuka kurang asupan banana berondong.

 **Cha Bee :** Iuh, cakepan juga gue kemana-mana.

 **Cha Bee :** Mulusan gue.

 **Cha Bee :** Bohay-an gue.

 **Cha Bee :** Pantatnya juga berisian gue.

 **Cha Bee :** Manisan gue.

 **Cha Bee :** Imutan gue.

 **Cha Bee :** Dan pastinya lebih 'seger' gue kemana-mana!

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** trs knp?

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** kalo gue cintanya sm dia?

 **Cha Bee :** KZL! LO KAN SUKANYA SAMA GUE! KOK JADIANNYA SAMA DIA!?

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** lu-nya ga peka. Mlz pacaran sama cabe-cabean.

 **Cha Bee :** yeol:(

 **Cha Bee :** elo-nya gamau berusaha lebih jauh. Pesimis banget, makanya gue gapernah serius nanggepin confess lu.

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** yaudahlah, itu udh masa lalu. Gue udh punya pcr skrg. Jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lg. Yuan gue seribu kali lebih seksi dari lu. bhay.

 **Cha Bee :** KOK LU JAHAT SIH?! :((((((

 **Cha Bee :** GUE JUGA SUKA SAMA LO. LO-NYA AJA YANG GAK PEKA-PEKA, BUNGLON PAPUA!

 **Cha Bee :** KALO GUE PATAH HATI GARA-GARA INI TERUS MILIH JADI MODEL JGV GIMANA?!

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** setau gue orang patah hati bunuh diri-_- bukan jadi model bokep jepang-_-

 **Cha Bee :** SABODO TEUING. BIAR GUE DIHAMILIN OM-OM SEKALIAN. GUE BENCI ELO, CAPLANG! JANGAN SENTUH-SENTUH GUE LAGI SEKARANG! GAK SUDIIIH! DASAR LELAKI KARDUS!

* * *

 _(_ _ **Cha Bee**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Cogan Sudah Move On :** Lah kok jadi dia yang marah-marah?

* * *

 **Behind The Scene**

 _Trriiing!_

Chanyeol yang lagi ngelipet-lipet kakinya—kayak nahan sesuatu—itu ngelirik ke hape-nya yang baru aja bunyi. Notif dari Eommaya Chatroom. Chanyeol ngelirik dilema antara hape sama laptop punya Kai yang lagi nayangin adegan _ikkeh-ikkeh_ _kimochi_ (maklum, itu ritual penting sebelum tidur). Duh, kalo dia liat hape-nya, nanti dia ketinggalan beberapa detik adegan hot disana. tapi kalo gak diliat, siapa tau itu ada yang penting—walau Chanyeol gak yakin apaan yang penting dari Eommaya Chat.

"Anjas, dari Baekhyun!" mata Chanyeol yang buletnya kayak bakso itu hampir gelinding kebawah pas liat notif dihape-nya berasal dari si kecengan yang dia gabisa dapetin itu.

"Biji cabe nge-chat lu?" tanya Kai, tanpa ngelepas pandangannya dari layar laptop. Tangan kanannya diem-diem masuk kedalem celana boksernya.

Chanyeol ngangguk, terus buka aplikasi chat dengan mata bling-bling. Kejadian langka nih. Baekhyun nge-chat dia duluan. Anjir kan, dia jadi deg-degan sendiri begini. Rasanya mau loncat dari jendela.

 _ **Cha Bee :**_ _Chan!_

 _ **Cha Bee :**_ _Yeol!_

 _ **Cha Bee :**_ _Chaaaan!_

 _ **Cha Bee :**_ _Saprudin Cahyo!_

Sehun langsung ngakak liat chat yang baru dikirim sama Baekhyun. "Saprudin Cahyo? Anjay, nama bekasi lu tuh, Hahahaha."

Chanyeol geplak kepala tuh anak, keki. Baekhyun ngapa bawa-bawa nama kampungnya sih elah. Pas tangan gede Chanyeol mau bales chat-an Baekhyun dengan excited, tiba-tiba Sehun udah ngerampas hape-nya duluan.

"Woy, curut hap—"

Sehun nutup mulut Chanyeol pake tangannya yang abis pegang 'pedang'nya. "Biar gue aja yang bales. Kalo lu yang bales pasti ketauan kalo lu belum bisa move on, dan dia pasti tau kalo Yuan cuma pacar boongan lu."

"PWEEEH!" Chanyeol nepis tangan Sehun. "TANGAN LO BAU TERASI! ABIS MEGANG APAAN SIH LU?!"

Sehun gak ngejawab, dia mulai sibuk mau balesin chat dari Baekhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol ngerampas hape-nya dan langsung ngebales chat dari kecengannya pas Baekhyun ngirim kalimat desahannya.

 _ **Cha Bee :**_ _Eummhh—Chan… terus tusuk—nghh…enakhh_.

Lah anying.

Chanyeol langsung tegang.

Sehun ngelirik ngeri kearah Chanyeol yang bales chat-an sambil nahan keringet dingin. Cih, baru begitu aja udah tegang, gimana pas malem pertama sama Baekhyun. _Payah amat_ —batin Sehun, songong.

"Sini biar gue aja yang bales. Sekali-kali tuh cabe ijo harus dikasih pelajaran." Kai tiba-tiba ngerampas hape Chanyeol. tuh anak udah selesai nonton video wajib sebelum tidurnya, btw.

Dan malem itu, Chanyeol harus nangis sesegukan dipojok kamar karna Sehun sama Kai bales chat-nya Baekhyun pake kalimat-kalimat pedes yang pasti ngebuat Baekhyunnie-nya sakit hati. Malahan dua anak itu tawa kesetanan pake tanduk iblis imajiner dikepalanya. Serem.

Chanyeol cuma berharap Baekhyun gak judes lagi sama dia besok. Amin.

Sampe judes lagi, Chanyeol bakal perkosa tuh anak.

* * *

 **TBC?**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **A : author anak bekasi ya? Meet up boleh lah.**

 _Yap, gue anak bekasi. Hehehe. Mau meet up? Ayo sini-sini. Kita ketemuan, kali aja jodoh/?_

 **A : Thor 'gedek' sama 'boto' itu bahasa apa?**

 _Bahasa betawi. Karna gue orang betawi asli, jadi gue sempilin dikit deh bahasa gue. Ga seru kalo pake bahasa daerah lain, tp daerah sendiri ga dipake :D_

 **(udah segitu aja yg mau gue jawab, hehe. Selebihnya tanya aja di pm ya:D gaenak kalo dibales disini)**

 **e-yo, maaf ya kalo lanjutannya lama. Dan ini garing, gue tau. Karna lanjut ini pas mood lg buruk. Kenapa? Karna ff ini ternyata banyak yg jiplak. Entah itu kata-katanya atau gaya percakapannya. Terinspirasi boleh, ga masalah, tapi kalo jiplak, beda urusan lg. Terinspirasi sama Plagiarism itu beda ya;) gue gak masalah tentang siders (itu udah biasa) flame/bash (ini juga udah biasa, aku sabar) tapi kalo masalah plagiarism? Aku mulai murka disitu. Jangan bikin gue murka, ntar gue cium(?) nih.**

 **Buat kalian yang baca, plis jangan pernah kepikiran buat jiplak. Itu tindakan yg rendah lho gengs. Gue udah banyak nerima laporan(?) sana-sini kalo ff ini ada yg niru. AKUTU GABISA DIGINIIN:(**

 **Udahlah itu aja.**

 **Masalah update tungguin aja. Walaupun lelet, gue tetep publish kok.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **HIDUP RECEH!**


	6. Berjayalah Abang dan Dedek

**Eommaya Chatroom**

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 _Humor—_ _ **Garing**_ _—Romance (abaikan yang terakhir)_

 **Rated :** _T-M —no one sex scene, just for bad language, cursing a lot, dirty talk/porn talk, dirty joke, etc._

 **[!] Warn :** _Intinya yang homophobic jangan baca._ _ **Haters'nya Anggara Dobby jangan baca.**_ _Bahasa Gawl. Alay. Goodbye to EYD and say hi to ETD—Ejaan Terserah Dobby._

* * *

 **Ket :** Park Chanyeol **(** _ **Abang Yoda**_ **)** Oh Sehun _ **(Hunhun)**_ Kim Jongin **(** _ **Kkamjong Kiyowo**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **Raden Mas Suho**_ **)** Zhang Yixing **(** _ **Siapa Namaku/Yixing Tidak Amnesia**_ **)** Lu Han _ **(Oh Lulu**_ _ **)**_ Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **Baby Baek**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(** _ **Pororo Manly**_ **)** Wu Yi Fan **(** _ **Ifan Kece**_ **)** Huang Zi Tao **(ZTaw)** Kim Minseok **(BaoBaozzi)** Kim Jongdae **(Bebek Ungu)**

 **Special Guest :** Kim Taehyung BTS _**(TaeTae)**_ Jung Daehyun BAP _**(Si Ganteng Daehyun)**_

 **(username bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 _ **School!life**_

 _Akan banyak kata-kata dan nama merk-merk barang disini, dan saya tidak mensensor-nya. Karna saya phobia yang namanya sensored (korban sensor merajalela karna saya underage, lol)_

* * *

 **Chapter #6** **th** **: Berjayalah Abang dan Dedek!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Group Name :** _ **EOMMAYA GANK**_

 **Description :** Kumpulan orang-orang kece yang terikat dengan yang namanya persahabatan. _No one can resist our 'kece' face. We'll kick_ _ **you**_ _, ugly. If you dare to join with us. Just 12. We are one!_

 **Member :** 12 Member

 **Post(s) :** 706 Post

 **Picture :** 400 Picture

 **Rules :** Tidak menerima orang buruk rupa dan segala kekurangannya. Tidak ada sianida diantara kita. Harus rajin Online. Terroris dilarang masuk. Anak Slankers dan OI dilarang gabung, takut terjadi fanwar yang tidak diinginkan. —Owner **(Abang Yoda, Hunhun, Kkamjong Kiyowo)**

* * *

 _(_ _ **TaeTae**_ _bergabung di_ _ **Eommaya Gank**_ _)_

 _(_ _ **TaeTae**_ _online)_

* * *

 **TaeTae :** Mimih ada disini kan? Mimiiiih~

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Hunhun**_ _,_ _ **Oh Lulu**_ _,_ _ **Kkamjong Kiyowo**_ _,_ _ **Abang Yoda**_ _,_ _ **BaoBaozzi**_ _,_ _ **Bebek Ungu**_ _,_ _ **Raden Mas Suho**_ _)_

* * *

 **Hunhun :** Lah.. anak nyasar darimana ini?

 **Oh Lulu :** Taehyung?

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** LU NGAPAIN DISINI DAH?

 **Abang Yoda :** Sepertinya dia tersesat, gengs.

 **BaoBaozzi :** Nyari siapa, Tae?

 **Bebek Ungu :** Kalo yang lo maksud itu Mimi Peri Rapunzel, lo harus kecewa karna dia gak ada disini:(

 **TaeTae :** Gue nyari Mimih gue, _hyungdeul_.

 **TaeTae :** BUKAN MIMI PERI RAPUNZEL IUUWH NJIZ.

 **Bebek Ungu :** Oh… kirain lu ngeceng buntelan taman lawang itu.

 **BaoBaozzi :** Chen mulutnya tolong dikondisikan ya!

 **Bebek Ungu :** Maap, ayang:( keceplosan.

 **Raden Mas Suho :** Maksud lo Seokjin? Dia gak disini. Ini anak-anak Eommaya semua.

 **TaeTae :** BUKAN ATUHLAH:( Jin _hyung_ itu Mamanya Ayaang Kookie. Gue nyari Mimih gue yang paling cans, gue udah cari kemana-mana ga ketemu:((

 **Bebek Ungu :** Emang lo nyarinya kemana?

 **TaeTae :** Tong sampah, kolong kasur, gorong-gorong sampe pinggir jalanan:((

 **Bebek Ungu :** Lo nyari emak lo apa bungkus oreo-_- gue gibeng pala lo mental lo, ye. Kesel gue.

 **Raden Mas Suho :** Siapa emang Mimih lo, Tae?

 **TaeTae :** Ituuuu yang cabe-cabean tapi sok-sok'an manly:(( yang badannya bantet tapi montok, yang suka jadiin spidol buat eyeliner. Byun Baekhyun:( _hyungdeul_ kenal kan?

 **Abang Yoda :** Baekhyun?

 **Abang Yoda :** Mimih lo?

 **Abang Yoda :** APWAAAAH?!

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** ANJIR SEJAK KAPAN BAEKHYUN NGELAHIRIN ANAK CEM ELU?

 **Hunhun :** GUE NGGAK PERNAH LIAT PERUTNYA BUNCIT, TBH.

 **BaoBaozzi :** Masa anaknya langsung segede bagong begini? -_-

 **Oh Lulu :** YA AMPUN! BAEKHYUN SIAPA YANG NGEHAMILIN?

 **Bebek Ungu:** Lu keluar darimana tong? Masa iya Baekhyun ngebelah diri kayak amuba-_-

 **Raden Mas Suho :** Jadi… Baekhyun… ?

 **Kai Kkamjong : Bebek Ungu** , mungkin pas Baekhyun bersin tuh anak langsung keluar XDD kalo ngga lewat lobang idung XDD

 **Hunhun :** GUE NGAKAK TULUL SIALAN XDDD

 **Bebek Ungu :** SIALAN TAI GUE KESELEK LANGSUNG BACANYA XDDD LUL.

 **Bebek Ungu :** *KAI

 **Kai Kkamjong :** JAHAT ANJIR NAMA GUE DI TYPO-IN JADI TAI:(((

 **TaeTae :** JAHAAAAD!

 **TaeTae :** Gue kan kesini mau nyari Mimih gue bukan dibully begini:( Tega kalian sama anak kecil kayak gue:(

 **Abang Yoda :** HEH BOCAH! SEJAK KAPAN BAEKHYUN PUNYA ANAK?! GUE AJA BELUM BERHASIL NGERENGGUT KESUCIAN DIA! GUE LEMPAR UPIL TAU RASA LO.

 **Raden Mas Suho :** Sabar.. yeol. Sabar. Orang sabar cepet matinya.

 **Oh Lulu :** Sesat lo myun!

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** that 'ngerenggut kesucian' so drama WKWKWK =))

 **TaeTae :** Om cahyo kenapa sensi banget sih sama gue? Itu tulisan capslock semua, bikin bisul mata aja. Santai ae kali om.

 **TaeTae :** Asal Om Cahyo tau ya, gue ini Kim Taehyung—hasil buah cinta dari Mimih Baek sama Pipih Daehyun. Jangan ngurusin urusan keluarga orang ya om! Gue tau kok om suka sama Mimih, tapi Mimih cuma punya Pipih. Gabaik tau om suka sama bini orang. Dosa om, DOSAAA!

 **Abang Yoda :** DAEHYUN?

 **Abang Yoda :** JA-JA-JADI… BAEKHYUN MAIN GELAP-GELAPAN DIBELAKANG GUE SELAMA INI?!

 **Abang Yoda :** DAN LEBIH PARAHNYA SAMA SI BOTOL KECAP MACEM DAEHYUN?!

 **Abang Yoda :** COBAAN APALAGI INI YA TUHAN.

 **Abang Yoda :** INCESS LELAH.

 **Abang Yoda :** INGIN BERKATA KASAR.

 **Abang Yoda :** BUNUH GUE AJA! BUNUUUUUH!

 **Bebek Ungu :** Trending topik besok dimading sekolah adalah "Saprudin Cahyo ditemukan tewas dikamar mandi akibat menenggak wipol beserta isi wc-nya, dikarenakan Sang Kecengan sudah Berkeluarga."

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** tambahan! "Diduga sakit hati, Saprudin Cahyo (lelaki, 18th) rela memperkosa pokemon saking frustasinya."

 **Hunhun :** terus dikoran bakal ada headline "Miris! Remaja berinisal Saprudin Cahyo mengonsumi oplosan Marimas mangga dan Baygon rasa jeruk sampai tewas karena Sang Kecengan ternyata sudah memiliki Anak."

 **Oh Lulu :** SAPRUDIN CAHYO ITU BUKAN INISIAL! AYAH KOK BEGO SIH-_-

 **Hunhun :** Komen aja si cantik. Perkosa nih.

 **Oh Lulu :** IH.

 **BaoBaozzi :** BERITA MACAM APA ITU? XDD

 **Raden Mas Suho :** SIAL NGAKAK JUGA GUE XD

 **Abang Yoda :** LU PADA TEMEN MACEM APAAN SIH YASSALAM?! TEGA BENER AMA GUE!

 **Abang Yoda :** **Kkamjong Kiyowo** , **Hunhun** , jujur aja gue terharu punya bestie kayak kalian. Saking terharunya gue jadi pengen nyeburin lu berdua di panci tahu bulat digoreng dadakan.

 **Bebek Ungu :** TAHU BULAT DIGORENG DADAKAN HARGANYA LIMARATUSAN

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** OLEH-OLEH DARI CIAMIS WAKWAW GURIH-GURIH NYOY

 **Hunhun :** TAI LO GEBLEK GUE NGAKAK

 **Abang Yoda :** Cocok lu pada jadi vocal tukang tahu bulat.

 **TaeTae :** _Hyungdeul_ , dimana Mimih? :(( gue daritadi nanya tapi dikacangin mulu. Dedek kan jadi syeudih:(

 **Abang Yoda :** Demi cabe sepuluh rebu seplastik! Baekhyun bukan Mimih lo, bocah! Dan Daehyun bukan suaminya Baekhyun. Baekhyun cuma CINTAAAH sama gue. Camkan itu!

 **Oh Lulu :** Jangan kasar-kasar sama anak kecil,Yeol! Kasian. Gue aduin ke Komisi Perlindungan Anak tau rasa lo.

 **Hunhun :** Uuh, keibuan pisan. Aing jadi hayang kawin sama bubun kalo gini caranya euh:* :*

 **Oh Lulu :** Aih, ayah! Kawin mah udah setiap hari. Nikahnya yang belum. Atuh gimana sih!

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** KAWIN TIAP HARI? LUL. INI LUHAN _HYUNG_ EMANG POLOS ATAU APA YAA HAHAHA.

 **Hunhun :** Typo atuh bun. Eh tapi kalo bubun mau kawin lagi sama ayah, sok atuh bun! Ayah siap genjot kapan aja!

 **Oh Lulu :** Masih siang, yah! /shy/

 **Hunhun :** Uuuh ucukucuucuk.. emeshin banget sih bubun :* sodok nih.

 **BaoBaozzi :** Serius, sejak pacaran sama Sehun, Luhan jadi ikut ketularan mesum.

 **Bebek Ungu :** Kalo gue mah nggak bakal kayak gitu. Nanti kalo lo jadi pacar gue, lo bakal tambah alim, Miminni :* aku kan calon imammu yg akan membawamu ke syurga:))

 **BaoBaozzi :** Bisa aja bebek penyet! /

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** ANJU SINI GUE KENTUTIN IDUNG LO CHEN. MULEK GUE BACANYA.

 **Raden Mas Suho :** Gaesss, masih ada anak kecil disini-_- tolong pembicaraannya dikondisikan yap.

 **TaeTae :** **Abang Yoda** MIMIH CUMA MILIK PIPIH DAEHYUN! OM SANA PERGI JAUH-JAUH! /usir manja/

 **Abang Yoda :** PUNYA GUE!

 **TaeTae :** PUNYA PIPIH!

 **Abang Yoda :** PUNYA GUE FOR GODDAMNSAKE!

 **TaeTae :** PUNYA PIPIH! OM NGALAH AJA KEK. MIMIH MANA MAU SAMA MAKHLUK YANG KUPINGNYA MIRIP ANTENA PARABOLA KAYAK OM!

 **Abang Yoda :** GUE KANTONGIN JUGA LO PAKE KRESEK! KELUAR GAK LO DARI SINI, SEBELUM GUE MURKA TERUS MASUKIN KADAL KE BOKSER LU?! KELUAR!

 **TaeTae :** Jahattt! Gue bilang pipih gue tau rasa lo!

* * *

 _(_ _ **TaeTae**_ _mengundang_ _ **Si Ganteng Daehyun**_ _untuk bergabung di_ _ **Eommaya Gank**_ _)_

 _(_ _ **Si Ganteng Daehyun**_ _online)_

* * *

 **Hunhun :** ANJAY.

 **Bebek Ungu :** dia beneran manggil bapaknya, men.

 **Si Ganteng Daehyun :** Ada apaan nih? Kok gue diundang kesini?

 **TaeTae :** PIPIIIIH!

* * *

 _(_ _ **Kkamjong Kiyowo**_ _mengundang_ _ **Baby Baek**_ _bergabung pada Obrolan)_

* * *

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** Biar seru, MUEHEHEHE XDD

 **Raden Mas Suho :** Si anak setan XDD

 **TaeTae :** MIMIIIIIIH~!

 **Baby Baek :** Apaan nih?

 **Baby Baek :** Buset, rame amat.

 **Baby Baek :** EH TAEHYUNG?!

 **Baby Baek :** LAH KOK ADA DAEHYUN JUGA?

 **TaeTae :** Mimiiiiiih! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama daku bertemu juga denganmu TT-TT

 **Oh Lulu :** Berasa liat sinetron yang acara tipinya dangdut mulu btw-_-

 **Hunhun :** Fyi, Chanyeol lagi masang wajah shock disamping gue =))) kasian banget dah.

 **Baby Baek :** **TaeTae** Lu ngapa dah? Perasaan gue baru ketemu sama lo tadi-_-

 **TaeTae :** Mimih, Tae digalakin sama om Cahyo:( sama om Kai, om Sehun, om Chen juga.

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** ANJER GUE DIPANGGIL OM.

 **Bebek Ungu :** Pls, Baek. masukin lagi anak lu itu kedalem perut lu. daritadi gue emosi aja sama nih anak. Rasanya mau gue pites tau ngga.

 **Si Ganteng Daehyun :** Hai, Baek? ;)

 **Baby Baek :** **Bebek Ungu** apaan lo tulul! Anak apaan yang lu maksud?

 **Baby Baek :** Eh, hai juga Dae ;)

 **Si Ganteng Daehyun :** E-ehm, udah makan belum?

 **Baby Baek :** Kebetulan belum. Mau ngajak makan bareng ya? Ahaha sok atuh.

 **Si Ganteng Daehyun :** Nggak juga. Cuma nanya doang kok, hehe.

 **Baby Baek :** Anying:(

 **Si Ganteng Daehyun :** Becanda, Baek. Ayo, makan bareng diluar. Aku yang kekamar kamu atau kamu yang kekamar aku?

 **Baby Baek :** Kamu aja yang kekamar akuuu..

 **Baby Baek :** Kebetulan aku lagi sendiri disini~

 **Oh Lulu :** TERUS GUE SAMA DYO YANG DISAMPING LU INI APA YA HM-_-

 **TaeTae :** Mimih sama Pipih sosweet :D bisa kali buatin adek buat Tae. Tae kesepian nih.

 **BaoBaozzi :** Baekhyun kalo udah sama cogan hmz-_-

 **Hunhun :** **#RIPChanyeolsHeart #SaveChanyeol** **#ChanyeolKuadh #ChanyeolTahanBanting #ChanyeolAnakKukubima #ChanyeolPastiBisa #LilinUntukChanyeol**

 **Abang Yoda :** SIALANANYINGKAMPRETMAMAMIALEZATOSSEMPAKMONYETBUNTUTKADALPANTATKUDANIBEHAPOKEMON

 **Abang Yoda :** GUE GABISA DIGINIIN

* * *

 _(_ _ **Abang Yoda**_ _mengeluarkan_ _ **TaeTae**_ _dan_ _ **Si Ganteng Daehyun**_ _dari Grup)_

* * *

 **Abang Yoda :** lega gue. Berasa nahan kentut daritadi.

 **Raden Mas Suho :** Goodjob Chan! XD

 **Baby Baek :** APAANSIH MASALAH LU SAMA GUE YEOL?! MALES NAJIS.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Baby Baek**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Abang Yoda :** Kenapa gue selalu salah dimata Baekhyun?

 **Abang Yoda :** MAUNYA APA?!

 **Bebek Ungu :** Mengapa selalu aku yang mengalaaaaaah~ Tak pernahkah kau pikir sedikit tentang hatiku~ **#Chenventeen**

 **Abang Yoda :** Chen syaland. Gue galau kan jadinya.

 **Bebek Ungu :** G-A-L-A-U Galau Galau hatimuuuu~ Karna dirimu ketahuan selingkuuh~ **#ChenKarlina**

 _(_ _ **Abang Yoda**_ _mengeluarkan_ _ **Bebek Ungu**_ _dari obrolan)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(_ _ **Siapa Namaku**_ _posting a new status)_

 **Siapa Namaku :** Temen-temen, cara ganti user name itu gimana sih? Aku gabisa:( cara ngeposting status juga gimana? Aku bingung! Kenapa tampilannya harus diperbarui sih?! aku kan gabisa.

 _(read by_ _ **Pororo Manly**_ _,_ _ **Ifan Kece**_ _,_ _ **Raden Mas Suho**_ _,_ _ **Kkamjong Kiyowo**_ _,_ _ **ZTaw**_ _,_ _ **Baby Baek**_ _)_

 **Ifan Kece :** Gue tabok boleh gak nih orang?

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** SIAPA NIH ANJIR WKWKWK. 'SIAPA NAMAKU' MAMPUS GUE TERJUNGKAL.

 **Baby Baek :** Dia lagi ngelawak atau gimana sih-_-

 **Baby Baek :** KRIS _HYUNG_ NGAKUIN JUGA KALO NAMANYA IPAN WKWKWK. DASAR ABANGNYA UPIN-IPIN! BOTAK FAMS HAHAH XDD

 **Ifan Kece :** sabar… sabar. Gak mungkin gue nabok anak gadis.

 **Baby Baek :** GUE MASIH PUNYA PISANG ASDFDGJHSJHSBAKSHD **BOTAK** BSDJHG **PLONTOS** JHSAFYT **TONGGOS** ASF

 **Ifan Kece :** ITU TYPO-NYA DISENGAJAIN APA GIMANA YA.

 **ZTaw :** Yixing-ge?

 **Pororo Manly :** Yixing-ge? (2)

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** PINGUIN SEKSIKU!

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** Ayaaaang~

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** gak dibales kan. Udah biasa:'))) UDAH BIASA!

 **Pororo Manly :** Gausah ngotot juga kali!

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** Gausah ngotot juga kali! (69)

 **Siapa Namaku :** Ini gimana cara ganti nama? Jawaaaab atuh:(

 **Raden Mas Suho :** Ya Tuhan, Xing. Cari aja dipengaturan. Yang diperbarui kan cuma tampilannya doang, pengaturannya mah gak berubah.

 **Siapa Namaku :** Kamu siapa?

 **Raden Mas Suho :** Orang yang sering genjot kamu.

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** NAJESSS WAKAKAKAKAK XDDD

 **Baby Baek :** GENJOT AHAY XD

 **Siapa Namaku :** Hah?

 **Siapa Namaku :** Genjot apaan?

 **Raden Mas Suho :** Genjot kambing:'))

 **Siapa Namaku :** Kambing kok digenjot -_-

 **Raden Mas Suho :** AU AH. ZBL GUE.

 **Baby Baek :** Suho bisa-bisa makin pendek gara-gara pacaran sama Yixing _hyung_ =)))

 **ZTaw :** HAHAHAHA =)))

 **Raden Mas Suho :** -_-

 **Ifan Kece :** **Pororo Manly** **Kkamjong Kiyowo** mules banget gue bacanya. Yang satu sok menli yang satu sok imut. Perfect match!

 **Pororo Manly :** Bodoamat. Gue emang manly.

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** Yang diatas gue dusta banget anjay =)) badan mungil muka minta dipolosin aja sok-sokan manly.

 **Pororo Manly :** JANGAN KURANG AJAR YA, ITEM!

 **Baby Baek :** Buset nge-jleb amat XD

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** Gue mah udah setrong kali dijudesin sama Ayang Dyo. Ibarat batu, hati gue ini udah masuk kedalem jajaran batu akik saking setrongnya.

 **Raden Mas Suho :** Apa hubungannya geblek-_-

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** emang kaga ada hubungannya.

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** Persis kayak gue sama Ayang Dyo. Ga ada hubungannya.

 **Ifan Kece :** CURHAT LO JONG? XD

 **ZTaw :** Kasian banget Kyungsoo:(

 **Baby Baek :** Kenapa Kyungsoo yang lu kasihanin?-_-

 **ZTaw :** Iya, karna dikejar-kejar mulu sama makhluk sebangsa jin kayak Kai:(

 **Baby Baek :** TAOOOOO =)))

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** HEH BEHA PANDA! GUE SUMPEL JUGA MULUT LU PAKE BOTOL KECAP

 **Ifan Kece :** Gue duluan yang nyumpel mulut lo kalo lo berani macem-macem sama Tao.

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** TUH KAN PREMANNYA DATENG. AU AH SERBA SALAH GUE.

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** Ayang, lo ga berniat ngebelain gue, gitu?

 **Pororo Manly :** Males amat-_-

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** Judes mulu, dasar buntelan kaos kaki.

 **Pororo Manly :** HEH JENGLOT!

 **Pororo Manly :** siapa yang lo panggil buntelan kaos kaki?

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** KAGA SOO! TADI YANG BALES SI CADEL SEHUN. SERIUSAN! BUKAN GUE! CIYUSAN!

* * *

 _(_ _ **Pororo Manly**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** AYAAAAANG! KAU SALAH PAHAM! :( :( :(

 **Baby Baek :** Mpuz.

 **Ifan Kece :** Srsly, gue selalu seneng saat Kai mulai tersakiti karna Dio HAHA =))

 **ZTaw :** Gege jahat banget ish:( TAPI TAO SETUJU, HAHAHA.

 **Raden Mas Suho :** HAHAHAHA =)))

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** Biadab kalian semua, biadab!

* * *

 _(_ _ **Siapa Namaku**_ _mengubah nama tampilannya menjadi_ _ **Cara Ganti Nama Gimana**_ _)_

* * *

 **Cara Ganti Nama Gimana :** TEMEN-TEMEN! DARITADI AKU NANYA CARA GANTI NAMA GIMANA, TAPI GAADA YANG JAWAB! TEGA BANGET SIH SAMA TEMEN SENDIRI!

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** INI LAGI MAKHLUK! SUMPAH GUE PENGEN BANGET JUAL YIXING _HYUNG_ KE ABANG-ABANG SEBLAK!

 **Baby Baek :** BARBIE LELAH.

 **Baby Baek :** BARBIE BUTUH PANGKUAN.

 **Ifan Kece :** -_-

 **ZTaw :** -_- (99999)

 **Raden Mas Suho :** PUTUSIN TIDAK YA PUTUSIN TIDAK YA

* * *

 _(_ _ **Abang Yoda**_ _posting a new status)_

* * *

 **Abang Yoda :** **Baby Baek** ayo kita selesain masalah ini. Sumpah, gue lelah drama-dramaan begini.

Jangan ada gengsi-gengsian lagi.

Jangan ada kepura-puraan lagi.

Gue tau lo suka sama gue,lo juga tau gue suka sama lo. Kita sama-sama tau. Kenapa harus dipersulit begini? Itu cuma bikin kita kesiksa doang, Baek. kalo tau bulat sih enak.

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Baby Baek, Hunhun, Kkamjong Kiyowo, Raden Mas Suho, Yixing Tidak Amnesia, Oh Lulu, Bebek Ungu, BaoBaozzi, ZTaw, Ifan Kece, Pororo Manly**_ _)_

* * *

 **Bebek Ungu :** ITU TAHU BULAT! RECEH LU ANYING.

 **Baby Baek :** Yeol:(

 **Hunhun :** Gantengnya :(

 **Hunhun :** *typo Gentlenya :(

 **Oh Lulu :** AYAH! JADI KAMU HOMOAN SAMA CHANYEOL?! CUKTAW.

 **Hunhun :** KAGA BUN MASYAALLAH!

 **Bebek Ungu :** Gue malah tertarik sama dramanya Hunhan XD

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** KELAMAAN LU ANJIR! TEMBAK SONO TEMBAK! GREGET GUE.

 **Raden Mas Suho :** Kayak lu bisa aja tembak-tembak ke Dio. Jangan nyuruh orang dulu dah.

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** Tembak mah udah tiap hari, dan selama itu pula balesannya tolakan semua:')) da ainq mah kudu loba kesabaran:(

 **ZTaw :** MAMPUS JONGIN =)))

 **Ifan Kece :** Pacaran aja susah banget. Nih gue kasih tips jitu buat diterima sama kecengan lo. TGT alias Terjang, Genjot, Tembak—sipp, abis itu lu pasti langsung diterima.

 **Bebek Ungu :** ANJAY SENPAI BISA KALI GUE PRAKTEKIN ITU TIPSNYA HUEHEUHEUHEU =)))

 **Hunhun :** TERJANG DULU BARU TEMBAK YA HAHAHAH

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** TEMBAK SPERMA KALI MAKSUDNYA YA? HEUHEUHEU

 **Raden Mas Suho :** Ya Tuhan XD

 **Yixing Tidak Amnesia :** Siapa sih yang ditembak?

 **Yixing Tidak Amnesia :** kelompok Santoso yang di Poso itu bukan sih?

 **BaoBaozzi :** DI-IYAIN AJA DEH XING.

 **Pororo Manly :** JONGIN! Mulutnya kenapa gabisa dijaga dikit sih? frontal banget! Kaya gapernah makan bangku sekolahan aja!

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** Buat apaan makan bangku sekolahan-_- lebih enak makan kamu. HEUHEUHEU.

 **Pororo Manly :** Gue nyesel udah notice dia-_-

 **Abang Yoda :** MUZNAH LO ZMUA ANZER! INI LAPAK GUE SAMA BBH! JANGAN NGERUSUH DONG! HUZH-HUZZZH! /usir cantik/

 **Abang Yoda :** Punya temen gak ada yang waras semua. LELAH ZAYN MALIK.

 **Abang Yoda : Baby Baek** Maaf ya, Baek. seharusnya gue bilang ini di PM atau secara langsung, tapi gue pengen semua anak-anak tau kalo gue juga bisa serius sama lo dan bener-bener mau nyatain kalo gue gak pernah main-main selama ini. Walaupun anggota Eommaya Gank pasti bakal ngerusuh begini, tapi gue tetep bakal ngungkapin semuanya disini.

 **Abang Yoda :** Gue emang tukang nyengir, suka ngerusuh, tawa kayak raja jin walau kaga ada yang lucu, bertingkah geblek, suka ngomong mesum, suka ngekhayalin lo ngerangkak diatas gue pake kostum maid, dan sering ngejek lo. Tapi ya, inilah gue. Lo kan udah kenal gue lama. Dan selama itu pula gue yakin lo juga tau gue suka sama lo. Gue gabisa jadi orang lain buat bisa dapetin elo, Baek. gue ya gue, sesederhana itu. lo terima gue ya syukur, kaga diterima ya… dukun bertindak.

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** 'Suka ngekhayalin lo ngerangkak diatas gue pake kostum maid'

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** Asli otak lu om-om kinky banget gila yeol.

 **Hunhun :** DUKUN BERTINDAK?! APA-APAAN LO MAU PAKE PELET SUSUK MANDRAGUNA GITU? WKWK XDD

 **Oh Lulu :** Ayah jangan rese dulu napa! Ssstttt, diem bentar!

 **Hunhun :** Ya, maap bun.

 **Baby Baek :** Karna gue kenal lo udah lama makanya gue gapernah nganggep perasaan lo serius. Apalagi lo kalo bilang suka sama gue berasa lagi main-main. Gue jadi ga percaya, lo kan suka ngejebak gue.

 **Baby Baek :** Jangan berani maen dukun lo anjir! Ngeri gue bacanya.

 **Abang Yoda :** Terus gimana tanggepan lo, Baek? :(( gue serius ini. Gue gabisa idup tanpa elo, Baek. ibarat ikan yang gabisa bernafas didarat. Ibarat upil sama idung yang gabisa dipisahin. Ibarat kaos kaki sama citarasa bau-bau manjanya yang susah dilupain. Gue gabisa Baek:(

 **Baby Baek :** Tunggu dulu! Ngga ada perumpaan yang bagus gitu? -_-

 **Abang Yoda :** Gue geblek di majas-majasan:(

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** ELO MAH EMANG GAPERNAH PINTER NYUL.

 **Abang Yoda :** Protes aja lu sedotan sisri!

 **BaoBaozzi :** Ga ada romantis-romantisnya sekali.

 **Bebek Ungu :** Tenang aja, Min. Kalo lo udah jadi pacar gue nanti, lo bakal gue ajak candle light dinner tiap malem. Gue kan lelaki romantis yang membuat gadis menangis-nangis di paris dengan hati teriris-iris. Kalo perlu gue cabut menara Eiffel buat lo, Min!

 **BaoBaozzi :** Gue tungguin.

 **Bebek Ungu :** LAH ANJIR GUE BECANDA DOANG BEB. ITU CUMA PERUMPAAN.

 **BaoBaozzi :** Sudah kuduga.

 **Bebek Ungu :** HEHEHE.

 **BaoBaozzi :** Najis nyengir lagi lu. bencih gue.

 **Bebek Ungu :** :((((

 **Pororo Manly :** **Abang Yoda** Langsung to the point aja kenapa sih!

 **Oh Lulu :** Iya ish greget.

 **Hunhun :** ku juga gregetan sama kamu bun~ pengen gigit. Rawwr!

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** Ini uke-uke pada gasabaran banget ya XD **Pororo Manly** kamu kalo diranjang gasabaran juga yaa pasti?

 **Pororo Manly :** maap, gue ga ngomong sama jenglot.

 **Ifan Kece :** Jleb XD

 **BaoBaozzi :** Sadis XD

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** Sabar :')) /elus dada jupe/

 **Abang Yoda :** **Baby Baek** sekarang lo tau kan kalo gue serius sama lo, Baek? Terus gimana tanggepan lo?

 **Baby Baek :** Lo kan masih punya cewe.

 **Hunhun :** Cewe apaan! Dia mah cuma boong-boongan doang kemaren. Itu usul gue sama Kai biar lo jealous. Mana ada cewe yang mau sama dia -_-

 **Baby Baek :** Oh jadi itu cuma boongan.

 **Baby Baek :** Ngelawak lo?

 **Baby Baek :** Lo pikir itu lucu?

 **Baby Baek :** Terus perasaan gue ini cuma maen-maenan gitu?

 **Baby Baek :** OH.

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** GAK IKUT-IKUTAN. GAK IKUT-IKUTAN.

 **Hunhun :** Usul lo juga itu kampret.

 **Abang Yoda :** JADI LO BENERAN JELEUS? *O*

 **Raden Mas Suho** **: #RIPChanyeolsEnglish**

 **Baby Baek :** IYALAH

 **Baby Baek :** Eh engga… maksudnya.. itu tadi gue typo.

 **Abang Yoda :** aih, aih.. HAYO NGAKU.

 **Baby Baek :** NGGA!

 **Baby Baek :** Males amat cemburu sama tiang jemuran.

 **Abang Yoda :** ITU PIPINYA PASTI LAGI MERAH /naik turunin alis/ NGAKU AJA ATUH DEK.

 **Baby Baek :** Tuh kan lo manggil gue 'Dek' lagi!

 **Abang Yoda :** Pasti lagi ngerucutin bibir.

 **Baby Baek :** ENGGAK!

 **Abang Yoda :** Boong terus. Cubit nih.

 **Baby Baek :** Cubit aja kalo bisa :p

 **Abang Yoda :** Gimana kalo cubitnya diganti sama gigit?

 **Baby Baek :** M-mesumjl.

 **Abang Yoda :** Tapi suka kaaaaan? Heuheu. Sampe typo begitu wkwk.

 **Baby Baek :** ISH YEOL!

 **Abang Yoda :** Apa ayang? Gemesin banget sih.

 **Baby Baek :** Gombal!

 **Abang Yoda :** Heh saha nu gombal atuh? Kamu kan emang gemesin, kayak boneka anabelle.

 **Baby Baek :** YEOL!

 **Abang Yoda :** Becanda atuh yang =))

 **Yixing Tidak Amnesia :** Jadi kesimpulannya kalian berdua udah jadian apa engga? Lama banget sih!

 **Hunhun :** …

 **Oh Lulu :** …

 **Kkamjong Kiyowo :** /krik-krik/

 **Raden Mas Suho :** …Xing, kamu ngancurin suasana.

 **Ifan Kece :** …

 **ZTaw :** …

 **BaoBaozzi :** …

 **Pororo Manly :** …

 **Bebek Ungu :** Lah iya ya, jadi kesimpulannya apaan nih?

 **Abang Yoda :** E-ehm, kita bicara dibelakang asrama aja, Baek.

* * *

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

* * *

 _ **Diluar Chat.**_

Gelap. Sepi. Dingin.

Sipp.

Chanyeol emang paling pinter milih spot yang tepat buat mojok-mojokan bareng kecengan. Paling pinter juga ngemodus biar bisa berduaan sama Baekhyun malem-malem ditempat gelap. Karna menurut Chanyeol, pergunakanlah kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin sebelum ditikung teman. apa maksudnya? Chanyeol juga gak tau. Dia cuma nyontek dari quotes of the day temen Alay-nya di facebook yang namanya tidak mau disebutkan.

Dan sekarang, tepat jam sepuluh malem—dimana seharusnya anak-anak udah wajib ada dikamar, Chanyeol malah ngajak Baekhyun main gelap-gelapan. Untung Pak Kangin —satpam asrama— cuma ngepatroli disekitar depan asrama aja, jadi dia aman. Dan soal ketua Asrama, si Suho sama Kris, Chanyeol udah sogok pake foto editan _Genderswitch_ Yixing sama Tao pake bikini di pantai Miami. Dua orang yang ibarat tiang jemuran sama smurf itu langsung ngangguk dan bilang _'Iye, sono! Jangan lebih dari jam dua belas malem, ntar Baekhyun berubah. Jadi kuntilanak.'_

Dan lebih bejadnya, Kris bilang _, 'Jangan lupa pake kondom Fiesta, biar gak terjadi hal-hal yang gak diinginkan. Jangan lupa pake Autan juga, biar pas genjot-genjotan gak digangguin sama nyamuk.'_

Chanyeol cuma ngangguk pake muka anak baik-baik aja tadi, walau sebenernya pengen nabok gigi Kris pake sendalnya. Walau nista begini, Chanyeol gak sebejad itu buat ngehamilin Baekhyun diluar nikah—kecuali kalo udah kepepet sama napsu.

Sama aja, cuk -_-

 _Plok!_

Chanyeol noleh kearah Baekhyun yang duduk diujung kiri sana, dia lagi naplok-naplokin nyamuk yang caper didepan mukanya. Chanyeol jadi gemes sendiri liat Baekhyun cuma pake celana tidur sama kaos gede yang ditengahnya gambar Pokeball. Uuh, emesh. Pengen bawa pulang pake karung. Sebenernya posisi dia sama Baekhyun sekarang agak aneh buat orang yang mau saling confess. Chanyeol duduk diujung kanan, Baekhyun diujung kiri. Tengah-tengahnya setan— _ngga, bercanda. Ini cuma kata Suho doang kok, kalo ada yang berduaan ditempat gelap biasanya yang ketiga itu setan (maklum dia ngebet mau jadi anak pesantren dulu)_ —

Punya inisiatif, Chanyeol pelan-pelan geser duduknya biar deket sama Baekhyun.

Dan ajaibnya, Baekhyun juga ngelakuin hal yang sama detik itu juga.

 _Geser lagi._

 _Geser._

Dan, finally, akhirnya merapatlah mereka berdua. Bahu sama paha saling nempel. Oh sipp, Chanyeol bahagia sekarang.

"Ehm," Chanyeol sok-sok batuk.

Baekhyun ngikutin pake muka malu-malu garongnya. "Ehm."

"Ehmm."

"Ehmm.."

" _Busetdah bengek dia berdua?!"_

Chanyeol ngernyitin dahinya denger suara yang gak asing itu. Kayak suaranya si Chen bin Mail. Ah, palingan cuma ilusinya aja. Gak mungkin Chen ada disini yekan?

"Baek,"

Baekhyun masih nunduk sok-sok malu padahal jiwa cabenya sedang menyala-nyala sekarang—maklum, ada ditempat gelap, jadi jiwa cabenya _on_. "Ya?"

"Tau gak bedanya elo sama behanya Bu Taeyeon?"

"Kok beha?" Baekhyun protes. Iya dia tau Chanyeol itu nista nyrempet bego, tapi gausah ngegombal pake bawa-bawa bra juga kali. Dan ngapain bawa-bawa guru sejarah mereka lagi? Udah tau Bu Taeyeon dadanya rata.

"Harusnya 'Apa emang, bang?' bukan 'kok beha?'" Chanyeol bales protes.

"Iya deh iya. Apaan emang?"

"Kalo beha itu nampung dua melon, kalo elo nampung hati gue, Baek. HEHEHEHE."

Baekhyun langsung mukul bahu Chanyeol malu-malu. "Bisa ae." Pipinya udah semerah tomat busuk.

"Kemaren guru Biologi gue bilang kalo tebu itu bisa ngehasilin rasa yang manis alami, tapi gue protes, lo tau kenapa?"

"Nggak, emang kenapa?"

"Karna yang bisa ngehasilin rasa manis alami didunia ini Cuma elo, Baek." muka Chanyeol udah penuh saking lebar senyumannya.

"Ih, Yeol." Baekhyun mau pipis saking senengnya digombalin sama Chanyeol.

"Dan lo tau engga kenapa gue gak tertarik sama ramalan?"

"E—engga. Kenapa?"

"Karna gue gaperlu ramalan buat liat masa depan gue, karna sekarang, masa depan gue udah ada dideket gue."

"Yeooooll!" Baekhyun langsung nabok Chanyeol, dan sukses ngebuat Chanyeol jatoh ke tanah. Maklumin aja ya, Baekhyun itu kalo malu-malu emang suka anarkis. Dan Chanyeol seneng-seneng aja, mau dia ditabok sampe nyusrug di jurang kek, kejengkang di sumur kek, yang penting dia bisa liat Baekhyun seneng.

Chanyeol jongkok didepan Baekhyun sambil ngeraih tangannya. Dia senyum-senyum ngeliat Baekhyun yang cantik banget dibawah sinar bulan, ditambah senyumannya yang manisnya ngalahin gula aren. Uh, Ya Ampun—Chanyeol bisa khilaf kalo begini, Tuhan.

"Sayang banget sama lo, Baek."

"Gue juga, Yeol."

Chanyeol mau terbang ke Andromeda rasanya.

" _Dari kemaren-kemaren kek kayak gitu! Kan enak diliatnya."_

" _Cinta itu butuh proses, bun."_

" _Gaya lu kayak Mario teguh, Bihun."_

" _Anjay Jong, jangan injek kaki gue napa!"_

" _Ssstttt! Jangan berisik. Mereka lagi confessing. Rusuh aja sih lu pada."_

' _ **Ada kelezatan baru.. mie sedap white karweeehh… rasanya begitu fenomenal kremeeeh..'**_

" _NAJIS CHEN NADA PANGGILAN LU KOK BEGITU?"_

" _Jadi lo fanboynya teteh Syahrini? Cukup tau, Chen."_

" _Anjay siapa sih yang nelpon jam segini?"_

Nah, sekarang Chanyeol malah denger suara Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chen, sama Xiumin. Firasatnya mulai ga enak sekarang. Dia yakin temen-temen bejadnya lagi ngintipin dia sekarang. dasar kepo!

"Kayak suara temen-temen." Kata Baekhyun.

"Udah jangan peduliin. Peduliin gue aja, Baek." tangan Chanyeol mulai berani pegang-pegang pipi Baekhyun.

"Jadi, Baek.." Chanyeol mulai serius, "Sudikah kiranya Dedek menerima cinta tulus Abang?"

 _PLAK!_

Cap tangan langsung menuhin pipi Chanyeol.

"Manggil gue dedek sekali lagi, gue pergi."

"O-oke." Chanyeol ngalah. "Byun Baekhyun yang bentar lagi jadi Park Baekhyun, would you be my Girlfriend?"

 _PLAK!_

Kali ini pipi kanan Chanyeol yang kena.

"Boyfriend, bukan Girlfriend! Lo ga liat dada gue rata?!"

Chanyeol manyun, "Gue bego di inggris, Baek."

" _Elu mah emang bego diapaan aja, Yeol. Greget gue anjir."_

" _Yassalam, confess aja lama banget. Bener-bener deh si Udin."_

" _Gege! Kaki Tao dinyamukin—Aaaa! Tao nginjek apaan ini?!"_

" _WADAW! Tao jempol kaki gue lo injek!"_

" _Gue ada Autan nih. Sepuluh rebu tiga! Mumpung lagi diskon cuy."_

" _Ga dimana-mana jualan mulu lo. Dasar Mail!"_

" _Apaan lo, Chen! Obat nyamuk aja sepuluh rebu tiga, masa disamain sama harga beha dipasar!"_

" _Yang rasa bengkuang ada gak, Chen?"_

" _Mau yang jeruuuuk!"_

" _Ini langsung diolesin ke badan gitu?"_

" _Kaga, Xing. Diisep-isep kayak madurasa."_

" _Oh, yaudah."_

" _YA JANGAN DIISEP BENERAN! LU MAU BUNUH PACAR GUE KRIS?!"_

Chanyeol yang udah gak tahan langsung ngambil batu dideketnya, terus dilemparin kearah pohon beringin gede yang dia yakini temen-temennya bersarang disana. emosi dia bro. kenapa temen-temennya selalu rusuh dimana-mana sih? Lelah, Yeol.

" _ANJEEERR JIDAT MULUS GUEEEE!"_

" _Chenchen!"_

Chanyeol langsung ngedengus seneng. _Mampus lo, emang enak kena lemparan shuriken dari gue_ —batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol fokus lagi ke Baekhyun yang cuma cengo ditempatnya. "Gue tau kita gabakal pernah bisa bener-bener berduaan."

"Gapapa, mereka cuma kepo."

Chanyeol senyum, "Elo belum jawab gue daritadi. Jadi, gimana?"

Baekhyun nunduk sambil mainin jari-jari Chanyeol. Demi Dewa si Neneknya Tapasya—Baekhyun bener-bener bikin lemah iman Chanyeol.

"I'm _yours_ , now."

Chanyeol emang bego di bahasa Inggris, Ujian TOEFL-nya aja dapet 3,2 tapi seenggaknya dia ngerti apa yang diucapin Baekhyun barusan. Walhasil, dengan kekuatan jerapah afrika no jutsu-nya, Chanyeol langsung meluk badan kecil Baekhyun. Abis itu selebrasi didepan Baekhyun. Joget goyang dumang remix harlem shake.

"AKHIRNYA BAEKHYUN OFFICIALY TAKEN BY GUE WAHAHAHA. GOODBYE GELAR JONAT ALIAS JOMBLO LAKNAT!"

Baekhyun cuma ketawa-ketawa. Udah biasa liat tingkah absurd Chanyeol yang diluar batas kenormalan.

" _YEAAAHHH CONGRATS!"_

Dan keluarlah segerombolan makhluk dari balik pohon beringin. Langsung nyerbu Chanyeol sama Baekhyun.

"PEJEE!"

"TRAKTIR GUE SEBULAN DI RM PADANG UDA ONEW BODOAMAT."

"CIE, PENGANTIN BARU. CIEEE."

"AKHIRNYA TINGGAL CHEN SAMA KAI DOANG YANG JONES WKWKWK."

"ANYING SI BIHUN NGAJAK WAR MULU ANYING"

"SIAPIN KAMASUTRA BUAT PRAKTEK TAR MALEM AHAY."

"Selamat ya Yeol, Baekhyun."

"Langgeng yaaaaa!"

"Kapan putus?"

"Tai lo Kris, ngerusak suasana aja."

"TRAKTIRANNYA DIMULAI BESOK YA! GUE GAK MAU TAU POKOKNYA BU KANTIN HARUS LO SEWA BESOK BUAT KITA-KITA."

Chanyeol cuma haha-hehe aja, walau dalem hati udah ngedumel gajelas. Sialan, bukan rese aja bakat temen-temennya tapi nguras kantongnya juga. Oh mamamialezatos, Rest In Peace aja buat duit jajannya.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **Dobby's note :**

SIAPA YANG SENENG CHANBAEK JADIAN? Heheh, sini kasih gue hadiah dumz /kedip genit/

Oke ini gajelas banget ya. Gue tau. Emang. Bodoamat. Karna ff ini dikerjain ditengah himpitan tugas yang mencekik(?) jadinya yaa…begini. Maaf.

Lasttttt, makasih buat apresiasinya cinta-cintakuhh, aku terharu. see you soon! :D


	7. Jomblo Juga Manusia, Gudbai Mail

**Eommaya Chatroom**

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 _Humor—_ _ **Garing**_ _—Romance (abaikan yang terakhir)_

 **Rated :** _T-M —no sex scene, just for bad language, cursing a lot, dirty talk/porn talk, dirty joke, etc._

 **[!] Warn :** _Intinya yang homophobic jangan baca._ _ **Haters'nya Anggara Dobby jangan baca.**_ _Bahasa Gawl. Alay. Goodbye to EYD and say hi to ETD—Ejaan Terserah Dobby. TYPO(S)._

 _ **.**_

 **Ket :** Park Chanyeol _**(Richard Park)**_ OhSehun _ **(Sehun Willis)**_ Kim Jongin **(** _ **Ojong Bramantyo**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat**_ **)** Zhang Yixing _ **(Layla)**_ Lu Han _ **(Luhan Manly**_ _ **)**_ Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **Chanyeol's Bae**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(** _ **Squishy**_ **)** Wu Yi Fan _ **(Kris Aja)**_ Huang Zi Tao _ **(Tao Huang)**_ Kim Minseok _ **(Umin Cute)**_ Kim Jongdae _ **(Chen Tak Sendiri)**_

 **(username bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 _ **School!life**_

* * *

 **Chapter #7** **th** **: Jomblo Juga Manusia, Gudbai Mail.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Group Name :** _ **EOMMAYA GANK**_

 **Description :** Kumpulan orang-orang kece yang terikat dengan yang namanya persahabatan. _No one can resist our 'kece' face. We'll kick_ _ **you**_ _, ugly. If you dare to join with us. Just 12. We are one!_

 **Member :** 12 Member

 **Post(s) :** 710 Post

 **Picture :** 405 Picture

 **Rules :** Tidak menerima orang buruk rupa dan segala kekurangannya. Tidak ada sianida diantara kita. Harus rajin Online. Terroris dilarang masuk. Anak Slankers dan OI dilarang gabung, takut terjadi fanwar yang tidak diinginkan. JONES DILARANG CURHAT —Owner **(Richard Park, Sehun Willis)**

* * *

 _(_ _ **Ojong Bramantyo**_ _posted a new status)_

* * *

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** w bencih grup ini:((

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat**_ _,_ _ **Richard Park**_ _,_ _ **Sehun Willis**_ _,_ _ **Chen Tak Sendiri**_ _,_ _ **Chanyeol's Bae**_ _,_ _ **Luhan Manly**_ _,_ _ **Squishy**_ _)_

* * *

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** Pintu keluar ada disana(:

 **Richard Park :** w juga benci u.

 **Sehun Willis:** w juga benci u (2)

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Kenapa lo, jong? Keabisan sabun?

 **Luhan Manly :** kalian bertiga lagi ada masalah ya?

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** napa u?

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** syeudih gue, il.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** il?

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Iye, ma **il**.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Lah tai kucing:( nama daddy gue itu.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Sedih kenapa lu? ga dinotice sama Dyo lagi? Tenang, sabun masih banyak kawan.

 **Luhan Manly :** Ih ambigu lo, chen.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Bukan.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Gue dikick jadi owner sama dua bagong amazon sialan:( mentang-mentang cume gue doang yang belum taken, gue didiskriminasi begini. SYEUDIH AKUTU, SYEUDDDIH.

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Kejam kalian berdua XDD **Richard Park Sehun Willis**

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** Udah kere, jonat, item, pesek, nasibnya gapernah bagus pula. Turut prihatin sama nasib lo, jong XD

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Untung lo kaya, ho:( pengen mutilasi lo tau rasanya.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Bantet laknat.

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** WOY! TAK SOBEK-SOBEK CONGORMU WES TAU RASA KOWE!

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Tegalnya keluar =))

 **Richard Park :** Bukan di kick, setan!

 **Richard Park:** Gue cuma buat peraturan baru kalo Jones dilarang curhat. Eh lo-nya malah senewen.

 **Sehun Willis:** Jones ya jones ae. Baper amet sih lu.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** LO BERDUA EMANG SAMA AJA PENTOL KOREK! JOMBLO JUGA MANUSIA COY. BUTUH MAKAN, MINUM SAMA CURHAT. DASAR LO BERDUA KACANG GARUDA LUPA BUNGKUSNYA! MENTANG-MENTANG UDAH TAKEN GUE SELALU DITINGGAL SENDIRIAN. GUE ADUIN KE KPAI TAU RASA LO

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** GA INGET SAMA SIAPA LO BERDUA FAP-FAP

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** GA INGET SAMA SIAPA LO BERDUA MINTA BANTUAN BUAT DAPETIN KECENGAN LO

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** GA INGET SAMA SIAPA LO NGUMPETIN BEHA ANAK-ANAK CEWE

 **Luhan Manly :** JANGAN BILANG AYAH JUGA IKUT-IKUTAN!?

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Channn kita baru jadian:(

 **Sehun Willis:** KENAPA LO BONGKAR ITU AIB SETAN:(

 **Sehun Willis:** BUN, ITU WAKTU AYAH MASIH SINGLE BUN. JAN SALAH PAHAM!

 **Richard Park :** SUMPAH BEK, GUE GA IKUT-IKUTAN. CUMA MANTAU AJA, CIYUSAN.

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** ITU SAMA AJA LO IKUTAN SEDTAN.

 **Richard Park :** Engga baek:((((

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Sampe gue periksain lemari lo ada beha anak cewe, gue sumpel langsung pake bungkus batagor idung lo.

 **Luhan Manly :** Jadi hobinya malingin beha gitu, yah? Hm, iya? :)

 **Sehun Willis:** Anjay bun senyumnya kok serem gitu:(

 **Luhan Manly :** JADI LO MAU BILANG SENYUM GUE SEREM KEK BONEKA ANABEL GITU?

 **Sehun Willis:** BUKAAAAAN GITU BUN! _Lahaulaa_ … bunda lagi Pms ya? Sensi bgt yaampun.

 **Luhan Manly :** GUE MANLY, SIALAN LO BIHUN!

 **Luhan Manly :** LO PIKIR GUE COWO MACEM APA YANG PMS TIAP BULAN?!

 **Sehun Willis:** Cocans. Alias cowo cantikz :*

 **Sehun Willis :** Si cantik punya akuh:*

 **Luhan Manly :** ASDDHSJHGSHJG **BEBEGIG** SGHAGJH **KREMPENG** SGHGA **ENYAHLOBIHUN** SGAKS **CANGCUTPOKEMON** STW **GAPEKA** NSJSIUUA

* * *

 _(_ _ **Luhan Manly**_ _meninggalkan obrolan)_

* * *

 **Sehun Willis:** typo-nya ngeselin anjir.

 **Sehun Willis:** Bakal kena tabokan lagi dah gue:'))

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Gitutuh cewe kalo lagi marah XD mulutnya langsung ada seribu bayangan XD

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** Untung Yixing gapernah marah sama gue. HEHEHEH.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Gak heran gue mah=))) **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat**

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** **Chen Tak Sendiri** CEWE PALA LO KOTAK!

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** YA EMANG PALA GUE UDAH KOTAK MAU APA LO HAH? NYUMPEL GUE PAKE KALENG OREO BIAR PALA GUE BULET GITU?

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** GUE NGAKAK IL XDDD

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** Cie. Chen sensi XD

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** YEOOOL! CHEN BENTAK-BENTAK AKU. MARAHIN!

 **Sehun Willis:** Darimana lo tau dia ngebentak lo blay? Inikan di chat-_-

 **Squishy :** Baekhyun najisin banget, iuh. Manggilnya pake aku-akuan segala.

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Jahat dyo:(

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** MULUTMU ITU SAYANG. AKU MAKIN TJINTAH DEH HEUHEUHEU

 **Squishy :** Tapi aku engga :)

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** SUMPAH SAKIT BANGET YATUHAN

 **Richard Park :** Maapin gue chen sebelumnya. Demi pacar gue, oke?

 **Richard Park :** JANGAN PERNAH MARAHIN BARBIE GUE KOTAK! GUE PENDEM DI SELOKAN TAU RASA LO.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Ada gitu ya orang mau marahin minta maap dulu =)))

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** -_-

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** il, gue mau temenan sama lo aja. Temenan sama orang yang udah punya pacar itu ga enak. Gue ditinggal sendiri mulu. Nyeri ainq.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** gue juga gitu:( udah kita bedua aja yuk. Sesama jomblo mah saling ngertiin.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Iye il.

 **Richard Park:** Kai, lo kok marahnya beneran sih?

 **Richard Park :** Gue cuma ninggalin lo dua jam doang. Maapin gue dah.

 **Sehun Willis:** Iye, jong:(( Maapin kita. Janji deh gue gak ngejekin lo lagi. Gue kan sama Chanyeol becanda doang. Jangan terlalu baper, ntar idung lo nambah mancung kedalem.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** e'eq kambing:( makin ogah gue maapin lu bedua.

 **Richard Park :** Jong :(

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** YEOL, KAMU HOMOAN SAMA JONGIN YA?

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** KOK NGECURIGAIN BANGET SIH.

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** Mereka itu threesome, baek =)))

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** ANJAY TRISAM XD

 **Richard Park :** PALA LU TRISAM!

 **Sehun Willis :** NAJESSSSS TRISAM

 **Richard Park :** HOMOAN SAMA JONGIN APA RASANYA BEK. SAMA-SAMA PEDANG:( TAK NIKMAT.

 **Sehun Willis :** SIAPA YANG DITUSUK:(

 **Richard Park :** MULES BAYANGINNYA.

 **Sehun Willis :** MENDING SAMA KAMBING DARIPADA SAMA JONGIN

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Tuhkan lo berdua jahat lagi sama gue. KZL GUE.

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** DUSTA! BILANG AJA LO NAPSU SAMA KAI. CUKUP TAU, CHAN.

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** **Luhan Manly** _HYUNG_ SEHUN SELINGKUHIN LO TUH!

* * *

 _(_ _ **Chanyeol's Bae**_ _mengundang_ _ **Luhan Manly**_ _ke Obrolan)_

* * *

 **Richard Park :** sayang, kamu kalo cemburu liat-liat orang juga dong:( masa botol kecap kayak Kai aku sukain:(

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Lu tutup botol kecapnya setan

 **Sehun Willis :** **Richard Park** pacar lu ngeselin bgt sumpah

 **Sehun Willis :** pengen gue remes.

 **Luhan Manly :** SIAPA YANG MAU LO REMES? HAH?!

 **Luhan Manly :** BAEKHYUN?!

 **Luhan Manly :** KAI?

 **Luhan Manly :** MIRANDA KERR?!

 **Sehun Willis :** B-BUN BUKANNYA GITUUU TTT-TTTT

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Luhan _hyung_ kenapa sih XD

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** Dia beneran PMS XD

 **Squishy :** Sabar _hyung_.

 **Luhan Manly :** Emang udah gue duga lo ga setia, hun. Kemaren gue liat lo nempelin Baekhyun, terus tidur bareng Kai, terus tadi gandengan sama Kyungsoo. DASAR PLAYBOY CAP KAKI TIGA!

 **Luhan Manly :** GUE GA PMS, BEDEBAH LO MYUN!

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** GANDENGAN SAMA KYUNGSOO?!

 **Squishy :** _Hyung_ , kok aku dibawa-bawa?

 **Richard Park :** Kalo tidur bareng Kai mah emang tiap hari-_-

 **Richard Park :** TUNGGU! NEMPELIN BAEKHYUN? MAKSUDNYA APA YA?

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Temen-temen, gue off duluan ya. Hehehe.

 _(_ _ **Chanyeol's Bae**_ _offline)_

 **Richard Park :** PARK BAEKHYUN!

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Pfft, mampus dah. Bakal panjang ini urusannya.

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** Siapin popcorn, Chen.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** HUN GUE GANYANGKA LO BAKAL NUSUK GUE KAYAK GINI

 **Sehun Willis :** kapan gue nusuk elu. Napsu juga kaga.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** APALAH ARTI PERSAHABATAN KITA SELAMA INI HUN

 **Richard Park :** PACAR SAMA TEMEN GUE NGEKHIANATIN GUE:'))))

 **Richard Park :** SAKIT TAPI GA BERDARAH:'))

 **Sehun Willis :** G—GAES, KAGA GITU CERITANYA! KALIAN SALAH PAHAM!

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** DASAR KAU TOKEK BELANG~

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** DASAR KAU KEONG RACUN~

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** LELAKI KENCROT

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** LELAKI MENCRET

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** LELAKI KERDUS

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** LELAKI KERDUS (69)

 **Richard Park :** LELAKI KERDUS (6969)

 **Luhan Manly :** LELAKI KERDUS (7853278127)

 _ **Lihat obrolan lainnya—**_

* * *

 **Private Messengers**

 _(_ _ **Sehun Willis**_ _memulai percakapan dengan_ _ **Luhan Manly**_ _)_

* * *

 **Sehun Willis :** Bun..

 **Sehun Willis :** Bubun…

 **Sehun Willis :** Buuuuun:(

 **Sehun Willis :** Sayang…

 **Sehun Willis :** Jangan di read doang:(((

 **Sehun Willis :** Ya Tuhan bun…

 **Sehun Willis :** Cintaku..

 **Sehun Willis :** Istriku…

 **Sehun Willis :** Pujaan hatiku…

 **Sehun Willis :** Belahan jiwaku…

 **Sehun Willis :** Hampir ereksi aku nunggu balesan kamutu:(

 **Sehun Willis :** Bun kamu kok makin manly ya?

 **Luhan Manly :** serius?

 **Sehun Willis :** -_-

 **Sehun Willis :** Masih marah?

 **Luhan Manly :** G

 **Sehun Willis :** Tapi kok jawabnya singkat bgt:(

 **Luhan Manly :** Pikir j sndri.

 **Sehun Willis :** :(((

 **Sehun Willis :** Sayang, aku ga selingkuh. Aku cuma cinta kamu, lebih dari poster Miranda kerr dikamar aku.

 **Luhan Manly :** Oh jd masih pajang poster cewe itu?

 **Sehun Willis :** anjay salah ngomong gue..

 **Sehun Willis :** BUN, AYAH MINTA MAAP:(((((

 **Sehun Willis :** JANGAN KAYA GINI DONG. GATAHAN MARAHAN SAMA KAMU;(((

 **Luhan Manly :** G

 **Sehun Willis :** Bun:((

 **Luhan Manly :** Jd duda aj sana!

 **Sehun Willis :** BUUUUUNNN

 **Sehun Willis :** NANTI EMBUL SIAPA YANG NAFKAHIN KALO KITA PUTUS:(

 **Luhan Manly :** putus gak putus emang gue yang kasih makan embul-_-

 **Sehun Willis :** _Yassalam_ bun..

 **Sehun Willis :** Yaudah, yaudah. Ayah janji gabakal deket sama Baekhyun lagi. Kalo sola Kyungsoo, ayah cuma mau manas-manasin Kai aja kok tadi. aku cuma cinta kamu bun, cintaku itu sedalam lautan, seluas samudera, sebesar melon—maksudnya galaksi, sepanjang jalan. Aku gabisa hidup tanpa kamu. Ibaratnya, kita itu kayak doraemon sama kantong ajaibnya. Atau kayak sepatu sama kaos kaki. Pokoknya aku gak bisa hidup kalo gaada kamu. Kamu itu jantung, hati, ginjal dan paru-paru aku. Jangan ngambek lagi dong, cinta ;(

 **Luhan Manly :** ih geli-_-

 **Luhan Manly :** ayah bego banget sih kalo ngegombal.

 **Sehun Willis :** Tapi tetep cinta kaaaaaan? :D

 **Luhan Manly :** G

 **Sehun Willis :** Bun, ayah punya kupon cireng gratis lho..

 **Luhan Manly :** Iya, bunda cinta ayah :*

 **Sehun Willis :** Nah kan-_- cintanya sama cireng doang.

 **Luhan Manly :** Ayah gapantes ngambek. Jijik liatnya.

 **Sehun Willis :** Terlalu sadis caramuuu~

 **Luhan Manly :** Jangan nyanyi! Ayah bukan afgan!

 **Sehun Willis :** sabar akutu:'))

 **Sehun Willis :** Bun, udah ga marah 'kan?

 **Luhan Manly :** Nggak :)

 **Sehun Willis :** Bukan karna cireng kan?

 **Luhan Manly :** Yaampun, nggak lah. Tapi jangan diulang lagi, ya. Aku gasuka kamu genit kaya gitu. Kaya duda kegatelan tau gak.

 **Sehun Willis :** _Count on me, babe :*_

 **Luhan Manly :** Sok inggris.

 **Sehun Willis :** Hehehe. Bun, ciuuuum~

 **Luhan Manly :** Ih apasih!

 **Sehun Willis :** Atau ayah yang cium? /grin

 **Sehun Willis :** Bun, kok diem?

 **Sehun Willis :** Aih, malu yaaaa?

 **Luhan Manly :** S—sini kekamar.

 **Sehun Willis :** YESSSSH!

 **Sehun Willis :** KAMU EMANG PENGERTIAN BUN, MUMUMUMU~

* * *

 _(_ _ **Richard Park**_ _posting a new status)_

* * *

 **Richard Park :** Punya pacar mantan cabe-cabean itu emang harus nabung kesabaran:'))

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Chanyeol's Bae**_ _,_ _ **Kris Aja**_ _,_ _ **Ojong Bramantyo**_ _,_ _ **Layla**_ _,_ _ **Umin Cute**_ _,_ _ **Sehun Willis**_ _,_ _ **Squishy**_ _,_ _ **Chen Tak Sendiri**_ _,_ _ **Luhan Manly**_ _)_

* * *

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** RASAIN! MAKAN TUH PENCARIAN LO HUAHAHAHA

 **Umin Cute :** Lu dendam amat sih jong.

 **Kris Aja :** Sini gue sewa pacar lo buat semaleman.

 **Richard Park :** Setan lu.

 **Layla :** Yeol, kok beli cabe aja pake nabung segala sih? Di pasar kaget deket sekolah murah-murah lho cabenya. Tiga ribu dapet sebungkus. Belinya sama Mang Usman, dia langganan aku.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Ini anak kenapa lagi-_-

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** YIXING _HYUNG_ KALO LO AJA YANG GUE BUNGKUS BISA GAK?

 **Sehun Willis :** LELAH GUE NGADEPIN YIXING _HYUNG_

 **Layla :** Kalian kenapa sih? di Mang Usman seriusan murah. Aku gak boong!

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** _LAHAULA.._ CEKEK TIDAK YA CEKEK TIDAK YA

 **Squishy :** Yixing _hyung_ , di Mang Usman cabenya jelek-jelek! Kemarin aku beli banyak yang busuk. Udah gitu cabe ijo-nya dikit banget lagi. Mending di Bang Jali, bagus-bagus cabenya. Beli dua bungkus gratis satu tomat. Enak kan?

 **Sehun Willis :** …

 **Luhan Manly :** …

 **Kris Aja :** …

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Gue tetep cinta elu kok, Soo :')))

 **Richard Park :** Dyo sama Yising itu sama sj:;))

 **Umin Cute :** :'))

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** BELI DI GUE AJA SINI, BELI DUA BUNGKUS CABE GRATIS MOBIL AVANZA. SEKALIAN SAMA SUPIRNYA. BIAR BISA NGANGKUT LU BERDUA KE CILACAP BUAT MEMPERBAIKI OTAK.

 **Layla :** -_-

 **Squishy :** Pala lo aja tuh perbaiki. Biar bulet.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Sabar ainq mah:'))

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Masih ngambek, Chan?:((

 **Richard Park :** Mana bisa aku ngambek sama kamu :)

 **Sehun Willis :** Najis.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** JIBANG.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** GUE JEJELIN PLASTIK ES LU UDIN

 **Richard Park :** RESE AJA SIH LO PADA. ENYAH SANAAA! HUSH HUSH!

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Chan, beneran gak marah? ;(

 **Richard Park :** Rasa sayang aku lebih besar dari rasa marahku :)

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Serius?

 **Richard Park :** Duarius, sayangku ;)

 **Luhan Manly :** KRESEK MANA KRESEK?!

 **Umin Cute :** EWH.

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Berarti aku boleh selingkuh kalo gitu?

 **Richard Park :** Ngga gitu juga atuh yang:((

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Hehe becanda, Chan.

 **Richard Park :** Duh, gemesh. Mau gigit kamu akutu.

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Mau dong digigit~

 **Richard Park :** Yang, jangan bikin aku ereksi napa:(

 **Sehun Willis :** Kotor banget otak lu nyol-_-

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Cabul lu udin.

 **Kris Aja :** Mules gue.

 **Kris Aja :** Pengen makan.

 **Umin Cute :** Geblek lo, kris. Dimana-mana mules mau pup bukan mau makan -_-

 **Kris Aja :** Orang ganteng bebas ya,

 **Richard Park :** BISA GA SIH JANGAN GANGGU GUE SAMA BEBEB GUE DULU?!

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Gabisa :)

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Gabisa :) (69)

 **Richard Park :** KETAUAN BANGET LU BERDUA JONES KURANG BELAIANNYA WAKWAKWAK

 **Sehun Willis :** KURANG PERHATIAN JUGA WKWKWKW

 **Kris Aja :** KURANG GANTENG JUGA HAHAHAHA

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Anying :((

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** NYESEL GUE GABUNG DISINI.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Ketika status menginjak harga diriku:'))) **Umin Cute** biarkan aku menjadi milikmu agar orang-orang biadab ini tak menghinaku lagi:'))

 **Umin Cute :** OGAH

 **Sehun Willis :** MAMPUS LU NYESEK BENER WAKAKAKAK

 **Luhan Manly :** YANG SABAR YE CHEN XDDD

 **Kris Aja :** Ngenes banget idup lu, chen XD

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** SETAN LU PADA EMANG.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Gue sumpain biar pada ingusan setaun. Diare sebulan. Bisulan seminggu.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Amin.

 **Sehun Willis :** JANGAN DI AMININ GEBLEK!

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Lah sabodo teuing. Suruh siapa lo ngejek kaum jomblo cem gue sama Chen.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** BISULAN DI IDUNG TAU RASA LO

 **Sehun Willis :** PUNYA DENDAM APA LO SAMA IDUNG **MANCUNG** GUE HAH?

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** WOY GAUSAH DI CAPSLOCK JUGA KALI MANCUNG-NYA. NGELEDEK GUE LO?!

 **Sehun Willis :** CIYE SIRIK CIYEEEE. KATA PAK USTADZ, SIRIK TANDA TAK MAMPU JONG. MAKANYA KALO PUNYA IDUNG JANGAN MALU-MALU! IDUNG KOK MANCUNG KEDALEM.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Si anak kunyuk

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** SINI LO MAJU LAWAN GUE! BIAR GUE PATAHIN IDUNG LO PAKE JURUS SOSIS SAPI SONICE!

 **Sehun Willis :** GA TAKUT GUE SAMA BOTOL KECAP MAH!

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** DARIPADA LO MANGKOK MIE AYAM JAGO!

 **Sehun Willis :** LO SUMPITNYA

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** LO CEKER AYAMNYA

 **Sehun Willis :** LO TUKANG MIE AYAMNYA!

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** LO ELAPAN KERINGETNYA

 **Sehun Willis :** TAI

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** ELO LALERNYA

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** BISA DIEM GAK LO BERDUA?!

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** GUE POTONG BURUNG LO TAU RASA YA!

 **Kris Aja :** Anjay XD

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Ngilu anjer XD

 **Richard Park :** Sayangku XDD

 **Squishy :** Potong aja, baek.

 **Luhan Manly :** Jangan atuh bek:(

 **Layla :** Potong aja! Abis itu goreng. Daging burung enak tau. Junmyeon pernah ngasih aku daging burung.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** **Layla** Daging burung yang mana dulu nih? WKWKWK XD

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** _hyung_ pls -_-

 **Sehun Willis :** JANGAN DIPOTONG LAH. NANTI LUHAN MAIN APA KALO MALEM?

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Udah manjangin lama-lama, eh malah mau dipotong-_- janganlah.

 **Luhan Manly :** AYAH, JANGAN MULAI!

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Anyeng lu jong gue ngakak tai XDD

 **Umin Cute :** Chen, bahasanya!

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Maap yang:(

 **Richard Park :** SIALAN LO HUN, EMANG LUHAN MAEN APAAN KALO MALEM? WGWGWGW XDD

 **Kris Aja :** JONG, EMANG UDAH SEPANJANG APA PUNYA LO? XDD

 **Squishy :** Benci gue kalo udah bahas beginian -_-

 **Umin Cute** : ^Bener.

 **Sehun Willis :** MAIN APA YA? HEUHEUHEU.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** SEPANJANG TOL JAGORAWI WAKWAKWAKWAK

 **Kris Aja :** SIALAN LO XDD

 **Richard Park :** ANJER SI JIGONG =)))

 **Richard Park :** *JONGIN

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Gue yakin itu bukan typo -_-

 **Richard Park :** HUN, KASIH TAU GUE LAH. MAIN APAAN SI LUHAN KALO MALEM XD

 **Sehun Willis :** ITUUUU YANG GEDE.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** ANYENG XDD TERUS, TERUS?

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** GEDDDHE YA XD

 **Sehun Willis :** PANJANG.

 **Richard Park :** JIR KAYAKNYA GUE TAU INI UJUNGNYA KEMANA HEUHEUHEU

 **Kris Aja :** Ya, terus? XD

 **Sehun Willis :** ADA SUSU KENTALNYA. HEUHEUHEU.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** LOLIPOP BERURAT YA? HEUHEUHEU

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** SUSU YANG TAK MANIS HEUHEUHEU

 **Richard Park :** ANJEEER AWAS MUNCRAT HEUHEUHEU

 **Kris Aja :** MANDI JUNUB SONO! HEUHEUHEU

 **Sehun Willis :** HEUHEUHEU.

 **Umin Cute :** Ya Tuhan… benci gue sama cara tawa kalian.

 **Squishy :** Lebih baik gue off.

 **Layla :** Ini sebenernya ngomongin apa? Lolipop, burung atau susu?

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** **Luhan Manly** _hyung_ apakabar? :')))

 **Luhan Manly :** Punya gunting rumput gak, baek?

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Buat apaan?

 **Luhan Manly :** Potong mainan yg gue mainin tiap malem.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** SADIS ANJIR XD

 **Kris Aja :** GILA GUE NGAKAK BACANYA XDD

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** GWS DEDEKNYA SEHUN :'D

 **Richard Park :** GWS DEDEKNYA SEHUN :'D (69)

 **Sehun Willis :** BUUUUN, AYAH CUMA BECANDA ;;-;;

 **Luhan Manly :** Bubun juga becanda kok yah :)

 **Sehun Willis :** _Alhamdulillah_ … selamet dedek gue. Panjang umur.

 **Luhan Manly :** Nah yang serius itu bubun mau potong punya ayah pake pisau daging. Gimana? :)

 **Sehun Willis :** YATUHAN BUUUUUN ;;-;;

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** PFFFTT XDDD

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** NYERI GUE BAYANGINNYA JIR =)))

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Bazeng kayak apaan itu rasanya wkwkw XD NGILU ANJER

 **Richard Park :** POTONG AJA POTONG! JADIIN LIMA BAGIAN WKWK

 **Umin Cute :** Yeol =_=

 **Sehun Willis :** BANGSADH LU UDIN!

 **Sehun Willis :** LU KIRA DAGING APAAN DIPOTONG LIMA BAGIAN. BANGKE!

 **Umin Cute :** Di **Eommaya Gank** pasti selalu melenceng obrolannya. Heran gue.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Karna yang lurus itu membosankan. HAHAHA.

 **Umin Cute :** Percaya gue kalo yang ngomong king of troll macem lo, chen.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Ciyee kayaknya udah kenal banget sama gue.

 **Umin Cute :** Yaiyalah dari SD bareng terus -_-

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Sampe pelaminan ya? ;)

 **Umin Cute :** Jangan ngelantur.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Lah saha yang ngelantur?

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Emang lo gabosen apa temenan sama gue dari segede upil kutu?

 **Umin Cute :** Bosen sih. Tiap hari liatnya muka kardus lo mulu.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Nah maka dari itu. Gue juga udah bosen, Min. Sekarang gimana kalo kita ganti status 'temen' kita jadi 'pacar'?

 **Richard Park :** BUSET, LO CONFESS IL?

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** ANJEERR MAIL LO BARU JANJI SAMA GUE BUAT JADI JOMBLO BAHAGIA

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** SETAN LO KARDUS

 **Luhan Manly :** Waktu yang paling ditunggu Xiumin :D

 **Sehun Willis :** Serius bun? Wah, jadi umin nungguin mail juga toh XD

 **Kris Aja :** Gak romantis lo! Tembak langsung sono!

 **Squishy :** Modusnya bisa banget.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Maafin gue Jong. Mungkin ini saatnya gue ngelepas jabatan jomblo gue:')

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Jijay drama banget lo, chen-_-

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Gue gak ngomong sama biji cabe.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Min, kok lo diem?

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Duh, kalo mau nolak gue jangan sekarang dong. Gue gak mau dibully anak-anak. Apalagi dibully sama trio sodoqers.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Min?

 **Umin Cute :** Bego lu, chen.

 **Umin Cute :** Kardus indomie!

 **Umin Cute :** Onta arab!

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** KOK GUE MALAH DI KATA-KATAIN SIH MIN?

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** LO GASUKA YA SAMA GUE? :(((((((

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** APA KARNA PALA GUE YANG KOTAK?

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** ATAU KARNA GUE TERLALU GANTENG?

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** MIN, JAWAB FERNANDO!

 **Umin Cute :** Ayo ngomong langsung.

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** Langsung?

 **Chen Tak Sendiri :** OTW KAMAER KAMNU BEBN

* * *

 _(_ _ **Umin Cute**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Chen Tak Sendiri**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** ANJAY PENGHIANAT LO IL

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** SAMA AJA KAYAK YANG LAEN

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** FAK.

 **Luhan Manly :** Makanya cari pacar :p

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Chen sampe typo gitu XD

 **Kris Aja :** Satu lagi yang mau taken =))

 **Sehun Willis :** MAMPUS LO JONG JOMBLO SENDIRIAN WAKAKAAKA

 **Richard Park :** JONGIN JOMBLO ABADI.

 **Richard Park :** JONGIN JOMBLO SAMPAI MATI.

 **Richard Park :** JONGIN JOMBLO KERDUS.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Salah apa gue punya temen kaya gini :'))

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Capek Brad Pitt tuh:'))

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Gaes, asal kalian tau, jomblo itu makhluk yang paling disayang Tuhan. Gak buat zina kaya yang pacaran, gak ngeborosin duit, gak buang-buang waktu.

 **Richard Park :** YA KALO JOMBLO YANG NONTON HENTAI TIAP MALEM MAH BEDA ANJERR XD CONTOHNYA KAYA LO SAMA SI AUTHOR WKWKWK

 **Sehun Willis :** Anjay mules gue bacanya.

 **Kris Aja :** Munapik lo Jong! Padahal elo yang paling sesat.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Salah lagi gue:')))

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Terangkanlah… terangkanlah…

 **Sehun Willis :** Pfffttt, lo minta kulit lo diterangin gitu?

 **Sehun Willis :** MUSTAHIL XD

 **Richard Park :** Elo mah udah gelap ya gelap aja jong XDDDD

 **Kris Aja :** PAKE PEMUTIH SANA HAHAHAHA

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Hahaha =)))

 **Luhan Manly :** Kasian banget si jongin.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** SETAN YA LU SEMUA

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** BANGKEEEEEEEE DASAR LO BUNGKUS SIOMAY

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Gue butuh pundak buat dijadiin sandaran:')) kode buat **Squishy**

 **Squishy :** Gak.

 **Richard Park :** Sakit anjir XD

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** :'(((

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Ketika gue udah mulai kecewa sama capek, jangan salahin gue kalo gue berenti merjuangin lo.

 **Sehun Willis :** Najis geli.

 **Kris Aja :** Lo ngambek? XD

 **Luhan Manly :** Alay-_-

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Alaaah, munapik! Besok juga lo ngejar-ngejar Dio lagi.

 **Squishy :** Ya bagus dong.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** YA ALLAH KAMU KOK GITU BANGET :((

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** SAKIT HATI INI..

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Udah notice tuh anak aja, Dio. Kasian Jongin, tiap malem nyemilin minyak mie instan mulu saking frustasinya.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Di-iyain aja dah:')

 **Squishy :** Itu beneran, Jong?

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Iya, beneran. Nyemilin obat nyamuk bakar juga, minumnya wipol dioplos sama soklin lantai.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** YA KAGAK ATUH YANG. GREGET AH GUE JADINYA.

 **Luhan Manly :** Bego lu, jong. Si Dio mulai peduli sama lo tuh! Dasar gapeka.

 **Sehun Willis :** Emang gapernah pinter dia mah, bun.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** ENYAH LU BERDUA! KAGAK LAKINYA, KAGAK BININYA SAMA AE.

 **Squishy :** Jongin,

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Ya, bebebku? :))))

 **Kris Aja :** Mules lagi dah gue.

 **Squishy :** Sebenernya aku cinta banget sama kamu. Tapi aku malu buat ngungkapinnya..

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** …

 **Sehun Willis :** Anying..

 **Richard Park :** DIO, ELU SERIUSAN?

 **Richard Park :** ANJER ELU KAGAK LAGI SALAH MAKAN KAN?

 **Kris Aja :** GILA INI SERIUSAN?!

 **Kris Aja :** Jongin, elu bae-bae aja kan?

 **Kris Aja :** Idung minimalis lu masih berfungsi kan?

 **Layla :** Dio, ternyata kamu suka yang item-item ya?

 **Sehun Willis :** G-GAES, JONGIN LAGI AYAN DISAMPING GUE

 **Sehun Willis :** MULUTNYA BERBUSA

 **Sehun Willis :** MATANYA PUTIH SEMUA

 **Sehun Willis :** KULITNYA MENDADAK PUTIH

 **Richard Park :** TAI LO HUN JANGAN BIKIN GUE NGAKAK DULU NAPA XDD

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Dio… e-e-elu seriusan kan?

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Gue mau nangis. Mau gelar acara sedekahan..

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** ANJEEEEERRR AKHIRNYA PENANTIAN GUE SELAMA INI GAK SIA-SIA. DIO AYO KITA KE PELAMINAN! ASDWSHGDYWRYWAGWYU

 **Squishy :** J-JANGAN SALAH PAHAM! AKUN GUE BARU DIBAJAK SAMA BAEKHYUN, LUHAN _HYUNG_.

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Hahahaha XD

 **Luhan Manly :** Pffttt XD

 **Sehun Willis :** Syiddd =)) BUN, KAMU KECE!

 **Richard Park :** 'DIBAJAK'

 **Richard Park :** WANJEEEEEERRR XDDD

 **Kris Aja :** Jongin, lu bae-bae aja kan?

* * *

 _(_ _ **Ojong Bramantyo**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Squishy :** Gara-gara lo berdua sih!

 **Squishy :** Gimana kalo Jongin beneran nyemilin obat nyamuk bakar sama wipol?!

 **Squishy :** Kan kasihan!

 **Sehun Willis :** /brb screenshot/

 **Richard Park :** CIYE YANG PERHATIAN CIYE. UHUUUKKK

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** CIYEEEE DYO CIYEEE

 **Luhan Manly :** Anak kaya jongin mah paling sedih cuma beberapa menit terus balik nista kaya semula lagi. Gausah khawatir, Soo.

 **Richard Park :** SIALAN JONGIN BENERAN NYARIIN WIPOL

 **Richard Park :** ANYING HUN BANTUIN GUE

 **Richard Park :** **Chanyeol's Bae** YANG AKU TINGGAL BENTAR DULU. MUAH:*

* * *

 _(_ _ **Richard Park**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Sehun Willis :** BUN, NANTI KITA NGOBROL LAGI:*

* * *

 _(_ _ **Sehun Willis**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Squishy :** TUH KAAAAAAN!

 **Luhan Manly :** Soo, lo nangis?

* * *

 _(_ _ **Sehun Willis**_ _posting a new status)_

* * *

 **Sehun Willis :** Tai si **Ojong Bramantyo** gue kira beneran nenggak wipol, tau-taunya malah ngepel kamar mandi -_- Bikin panik ae lu bungkus kopi. Nyesel gue, kirain lo udah mati.

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Squishy**_ _,_ _ **Richard Park**_ _,_ _ **Chanyeol's Bae**_ _,_ _ **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat**_ _,_ _ **Luhan Manly**_ _,_ _ **Kris Aja**_ _,_ _ **Layla**_ _,_ _ **Tao Huang**_ _,_ _ **Ojong Bramantyo**_ _)_

* * *

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Anyeng lu kira gue segila apa sampe nenggak wipol?!

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Gue lagi dihukum sama Pak Siwon gara-gara ga dengerin ceramahnya.

 **Richard Park :** Elu kan sableng, Jong. Tikus lewat aja langsung lu makan.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Jurig sia :'))

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** Jadi yang tadi rame-rame itu gara-gara kalian bertiga?

 **Kris Aja :** Siapa lagi kalo bukan trio wekwek-_-

 **Tao Huang :** Tapi tadi Jongin nanya sama gue, 'Tao, wipol dicampur susu kental manis enak gak sih?' begitu.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Dasar ember lu panda.

 **Sehun Willis :** Anjay =))))

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Tuh **Squishy** dengerin, si Jongin ngga jadi mati kok. jadi jangan dinangisin lagi ya.

 **Luhan Manly :** Iya, jangan nangis lagi.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** BEBEB **Squishy** , KAMU NANGISIN AKUUH?

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** DEMI APAAAH?

 **Squishy :** Enggak!

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Kalo boong makin pendek nanti, hayoo!

 **Squishy :** JANGAN BAWA TINGGI BADAN DONG!

 **Squishy :** Iya, iya.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Aih, dia kesel XD Iya apa dulu nih?

 **Squishy :** Nangis.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Uhhh, ucukucukucuk~ makin gemes akutu kalo begini caranya. Mau gigit, Rawwrr!

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Jangan nangis lagi ya, squishy. Apalagi cuma gara-gara gue, hehehe. Debu transjakarta kaya gue mah gapantes ditangisin. Gue gak sebego itu kok buat minum wipol. Gue masih mau idup panjang, buat terus merjuangin lo. Ya walau gue sesat begini, seenggaknya gue masih punya secuil harapan buat nyicipin siomay di perasmanan nikahan kita nanti. Hehe.

 **Luhan Manly :** Jongin kok gentle banget…

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Aaah, Jongin

 **Tao Huang :** Jongin, so sweeeeet~

 **Layla :** Mau siomaynya .

 **Sehun Willis :** BUN, BOJO-MU MASIH DISINI! OJO LIRIK-LIRIK KARO JONGIN!

 **Richard Park :** BAEK, JANGAN MULAI!

 **Kris Aja :** SETAN LU JONG JANGAN TEBAR PESONA JUGA DONG!

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** Nanti aku beliin sama gerobak-gerobaknya ya yang:))

 **Layla :** Makasih, Junjun:*

 **Squishy :** Maaf ya Jongin kalau selama ini aku sering kasar sama kamu.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Gapapa. Lagian nanti aku juga bakalan sering kasar kok sama kamu. Di ranjang. HEHEHEHE.

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Jongin tetaplah Jongin =_=

 **Luhan Manly :** Nyesel gue udah terpesona sama dia tadi.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Squishy**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Richard Park :** MAMPOS LO JONG

 **Sehun Willis :** Geblek sih lo! Udah serius-serius, malah bawa-bawa ranjang. Dasar bokep.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Kayak lo gak bokep aja Siphillis!

 **Sehun Willis :** WILLIS BUKAN SIPILIS. AAAH GUE GILES IDUNG LO TAU RASA LO

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Sok barat sih lu! Asli Cikarang aja belagu.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Lu juga **Richard Park** nama asli Saprudin aja sok-sokan barat. Bule tegal sih iya!

 **Richard Park :** Nih anak nyari mati anjir.

 **Sehun Willis :** Alaaah, sirik aja lo! Bilang aja lo pengen punya nama barat kayak kita.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Sorry ya, gaperlu pake nama barat pun muka gue emang udah sebelas-duabelas sama artis Hollywood, si Jhonny Deep.

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** HOEEK.

 **Luhan Manly :** EWH.

 **Tao Huang :** NJS.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** SIRIK AE SIH LU MAHMUD.

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** Apaan tuh Mahmud?

 **Layla :** Itukan nama bapaknya Kris.

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** Sayang -_-

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Mahmud itu Mamah Muda.

 **Luhan Manly :** SIALAN LO JONGIN STATUS GUE MASIH COWO YA!

 **Sehun Willis :** Wanjay =))) Bun, ayo bikin anak biar jadi Mahmud.

 **Luhan Manly :** SAMA KAMBING SANA.

 **Sehun Willis :** :((

 **Richard Park :** BERARTI GUE PAHMUD DONG. PAPAH MUDA. AOKAKAKAKA XDD

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Galucu, Chan-_-

 **Richard Park :** Sensi amat sih cantik /toel-toel/

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** APASIH TOEL-TOEL!

 **Richard Park :** Biasanya juga seneng disentuh-sentuh :v

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Enggak tuh.

 **Richard Park :** Terus siapa ya kalo yang baru disentuh dikit udah ngedesah 'Chan, lagi… uhh, aahh, yeahh,'

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** YEOL!

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** BANGSYAD LO DIN JANGAN BAHAS BEGITUAN NAPA!

 **Sehun Willis :** Lol. Lo takut khilaf terus merkosa kambing jong? :v

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Elo yang gue perkosa nanti sampe bunting.

 **Sehun Willis :** Si anying

 **Sehun Willis :** Elo aja sini yang gue buntingin.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Nodai aku mas~

 **Luhan Manly :** TUH KAN AYAH HOMOAN SAMA JONGIN!

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** EMANG KENAPA HAH? SISTA KESEL? SALAH SISTA DONG, KENAPA MY BABY HUNHUN SISTA AMBIL? DASAR YA KAMU PHO! PERUSAK RUMAH TANGGA ORANG!

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Jongin frustasi kelamaan ngejomblo anjir XD

 **Richard Park :** Najis Jong. Malu gue ngakuin lo sebagai temen. Serius.

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** Yeol, lo gak ikutan? Lu bertiga kan trisam XD

 **Richard Park :** Kampret lu bang XD

 **Sehun Willis :** NJIR JONG JAGA BACOTMU YA!

 **Sehun Willis :** GUE SUMPEL SPEAKER TAHU BULAT TAU RASA LO

 **Luhan Manly :** Ayah, bunda gak rela dibilang PHO sama belut kayak jongin!

 **Richard Park :** Anjay belut XD

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Mungkin karna Jongin item dan licin kayak belut XD

 **Richard Park :** Setuju sama kamu yanq =)))

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Dasar cewek gatel minta digarukin!

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Perebut pacar orang!

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Janda tujuh kali!

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** Pasti mau-mau aja di grepe-grepe sama Sehun. dibayar berapa sih, hah? Dasar cabe kurang terong!

 **Luhan Manly :** …Jongin,

 **Luhan Manly :** JANGAN KEMANA-MANA LO SETAN

 **Luhan Manly :** BIAR GUE SUMPEL IDUNG LO PAKE SEPATU FUTSAL GUE

* * *

 _(_ _ **Luhan Manly**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** A-ANJER HYUNG GUE CUMA BECANDA ;;A;;

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** HUN PACAR LO BAPERAN AMAT SIH.

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** WOY BANTUIN GUE INI KEK! GUE DENGER PINTU KAMAR MANDI DIKETOK-KETOK GANAS

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** MATI DAH GUA

 **Ojong Bramantyo :** WOYYY!

 **Sehun Willis :** Sabodo amat gue mah. Rasain sendiri lo. Biar disodok sekalian lobang idung lo pake gagang pel sama Luhan.

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** Mampus dah si Ojong.

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Bakal abis Jongin ntar. Luhan _hyung_ bakal nyumpel mulut songongnya pake botol wipol XD

 **Richard Park :** Mengheningkan cipta dimulai…

 **Layla :** Dengar seluruh… angkasa raya memuja… pahlawan negara…

 **Richard Park :** _Hyung_ , bukan nyanyi juga kali -_-

 **Layla :** Katanya mengheningkan cipta! Gimana sih kamu, yeol!

 **Raden Mas Suho Diningrat :** Bener dong, ga salah pacar gue. Gapernah makan batangan emas ya? Pantes otaknya tumpul.

 **Richard Park :** Orang sabar disayang pacar:')) **#AkuSabar #KeepSmail #AkuSetrong #AkuPastiBisa**

 **Chanyeol's Bae :** Yang kuat ya, sayang :'))

* * *

 **Diluar Chatroom.**

* * *

Ismail Wahyudin bin Jafar Wahyudin alias Kim Jongdae yang sok-sokan minta dipanggil Chen (entah nyambungnya darimana ini nama) jalan buru-buru kekamar nomor 215, dimana Xiumin (yang diketahui sebagai kecengan abadinya) ada disana. Beberapa menit lagi bakalan jam sepuluh malem, itu artinya lampu asrama bakal dimatiin semua. Dia harus buru-buru nemuin Xiumin sebelum dia berubah jadi jomblo abadi nemenin si Kai. Sorry aja ya, Chen masih mau hidup bahagia dengan dua anak unyu-unyu bareng Xiumin. Nyatain perasaan apa susahnya, yakan? Chanyeol aja yang sesatnya ke ubun-ubun bisa nembak si Baekhyun. Sehun aja yang masih ngelap ingus dilengan baju bisa nyatain ke Luhan. Masa dia yang notabenenya lelaki tampan nan menawan gak bisa naklukin Xiumin? Ini mah perkara kecil! Tinggal bilang 'Abdi bogoh ka anjeun, sok atuh hayu jadi pacar akang.' Terus selesai. Gampangkan?

Tapi nyatanya ga semudah ngiket tali sepatu.

Expectation vs Reality itu emang nyakitin.

Bazeng.

Chen gemeteran ditempat. Dia panas dingin. Dia mau pipis. Jempol kakinya goyang itik. Idungnya kembang-kempis. Kulitnya jadi biru.

Terus dia berubah jadi Avatar.

 _Ya kagak lah, coeg._

Xiumin udah didepannya, dan Chen gak tau harus ngapain. Malah Xiumin terus ngeliatin dia sambil ngedip-ngedip polos. Ya ampun. Chen mau balik rasanya tapi nanti dikatain Ayam pitik sama geng bobroknya. Dia tau gimana sadisnya anak-anak kalo udah masalah ngebully, soalnya dia juga sering ngikut ngebully.

"Chen, elo gemeteran?"

"HAHAHAHHA KAGAK LAH HAHAHAHA."

—Tapi tangannya masih gemeteran kayak orang ayan.

Terus hening.

Chen gatau harus kaya gimana, malahan Xiumin keliatannya lempeng-lempeng aja. Ini juga posisinya kurang tepat sih, soalnya mereka ada didepan pintu kamarnya si Xiumin. Chen bisa ngeliat Luhan sama Baekhyun ngintip-ngintip dibelakang badannya Xiumin. Dasar mamah muda tukang gosip!

"Chen, muka lo biru." Luhan nyeletuk.

Chen gondok, "Diem lu." terus tuh rusa langsung diem.

"Chen, pala lo kotak."

"GUE SUMPEL PENTUNGAN SATPAM TAU RASA LO BEK." Emosi Chen. Baekhyun bukannya mikir malah ngikik ga jelas sama Luhan berduaan. Sialan emang.

"Udah tembak! Lama amat sih lo, mail."

Chen ngelirik kebelakang, terus udah ada muka Chanyeol, Sehun sama Kai disana. mukanya Kai ketekuk, kayaknya tuh anak masih ga terima kalo Chen bakal ngelepas jabatan Jomblo Terhormatnya malem ini. Makin gemeteran lah Chen ditontonin sama temen-temennya.

"Gue sumpain lu ditolak." Tuh kan, Kai masih dendam sama dia. Chen milih ngacangin Kai daripada ujung-ujungnya ntar dia cakar-cakaran disini.

"Min, gue bawa sesuatu buat lo." Chen nyodorin kresek item yang daritadi dia pegang ke Xiumin.

"Apaan nih?"

Chen nyengir kuda, "Tahu bulet sama bakpau. Karna elo bulet kayak tahu, makanya gue bawain itu. Hehehe."

"ANJIR GA ROMANTIS LU!" –Sehun

"ORANG-ORANG MAH CINCIN SAMA BUNGA. LAH INI TAHU BULET, GEBLEK LO IL." —Chanyeol

"Sumpah, Chen. Gue mau nangis sama kenyataan ini." —Luhan

"SEKALIAN AJA SAMA TEH SISRINYA!" —Baekhyun

"Awalnya gue kira itu kondom."

Semua kepala langsung nengok kearah Kai yang baru aja ngomong dengan lempengnya. Serius, Chen napsu banget pengen nambahin cakaran dimuka Kai yang emang udah babak belur (kayaknya gara-gara Luhan).

"Kagak salah kan gue?" tanya Kai pake muka minta ditaboknya.

Luhan langsung nyaut sensi, "Elo napas aja udah salah."

"Dendam amat sih lo sama gue, hyung." Kata Kai.

"Gue belum puas kalo belum liat gagang cangkul ada di lobang idung lu." masih dendam ternyata Luhan.

Kai ampir mewek, "Ya Tuhanku."

Chen balik lagi ke Xiumin, gak peduliin konflik antara Kai sama Luhan yang gaada ujungnya. Duh, gusti. Dia harus gimana sekarang? apa dia harus pake tekniknya si Kris? TGT alias Terjang, Genjot, Tembak? Tapi Chen gak secabul itu, walau nyatanya sekali-duakali pernah mimpiin Xiumin yang ena-ena.

"Jadi, Min. perihal masalah yang di obrolan tadi, gue ma—"

"EH IDUNG LO BIASA AJA YA!"

"Hyung, jangan bahas idung kenapa!"

"ELO GASUKA?! SINI GULAT SAMA GUE!"

"Lelaki sejati itu tidak berkelahi dengan anak gadis, itu kata bapak gue hyung."

"GUE BUKAN CEWEEE, SEDOTAN SISRI!"

Chen meremin matanya, berusaha ga ngelempar meja ke muka Kai sama Luhan yang sibuk berantem dibelakangnya. Entah sejak kapan Luhan udah pindah posisi. Chen ga mau tau. Pokoknya dia harus fokus aja ke Xiumin saat ini.

"Gue mau bilang kalo selama ini gue cin—."

"SEHUUUN! BANTUIN GUE! AAAAAA IDUNG GUEEH!"

"Jangan minta bantuan ke Sehun! genit banget sih lu, dasar kuda maho! Rasain nih boncabe!"

" _Yassalam hyung_! ANJER PERIHHHH! BARBIE SANTET DASAR!"

"B-BUN, UDAH DONG! KASIAN—"

"Oh. Jadi ayah belain Kai? Gitu?"

"B-BUKAN. MAKSUDNYA KASIAN BONCABE-NYA!"

"KAMPRET LO BIHUN!"

Idung Chen kembang-kempis. Dari kepalanya mulai keluar tanduk. Untung dia masih ada sisa kesabaran walau cuma beberapa gram. Abaikan aja, abaikan, para serangga itu.

"Min," Chen ngeraih tangan Xiumin yang nunduk malu-malu bakpau. "Sebenernya gue itu cin—"

"AAAAAAA MATA GUE KELILIPAN BONCABE!"

"Ya ampun, Yeollie!"

"Y-YEOL, GUE GA SENGAJA. DUH MAAF YA MAAF!"

"ELO SIH MAENNYA BONCABE _HYUNG_! KENA KAN MATA CHANNIE GUE! TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"Lho, gue kan gak ngehamilin Chanyeol."

"AU AH GELAP!"

"Sayang, duniaku jadi gelap."

"Yeoooll! Huhuhu, sini Baekkie obatin."

"Najis drama. Mau muntah gue."

"Elo kok gitu, hun! Ini kan gara-gara pacar lo!"

"Gue kan gak sengaja, Baek!"

"BISA BANTUIN GUE DULU NGGA? IDUNG GUE PENUH BONCABE IN—HUATTCHEEEMM!"

"KAI! JANGAN NYEMBUR JUGA DONG! IH, JIJIK!"

"Kena muka mulus gue, huhuhu."

"SETTTTAAAAAAAAAAAN!" aum Chen. Dia langsung ngamuk, tahu bulat yang dipegang Xiumin dia rampas lagi terus dia lemparin satu persatu ke muka temen-temennya yang rusuh sampe mereka jatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi lalu tenggelam dalam lautan paling dalam lalu—oh, oke cukup.

"DIEM GA LO PADA! ATAU GUE SEMBUR PAKE MINYAK GPU NIH!" Chen nunjuk muka temennya satu persatu dengan muka beringas. Temen-temennya langsung anteng, mengkerut takut. Ya gimana ga takut liat muka Chen yang sebelas-duabelas sama predator yang kelaperan. Gila, serem juga si Chen kalo udah marah.

"WOY BERISIK! BAYI GUE LAGI TIDUR!" teriak Hanbin yang kamarnya emang didepan kamar Xiumin.

"MANA BAYI LO BIAR GUE MAKAN SINI SEKALIAN! ASHGASJHGHDFKJ."

"Anying." Hanbin buru-buru nutup pintunya sebelum Chen bener-bener makan bayinya. Entah dia beneran punya bayi atau enggak, itu akan menjadi misteri. Minho yang pipinya gembung plus ditempelin koyo cap cabe gara-gara sakit gigi ga jadi mau protes ke Chen pas liat adegan barusan. Dia buru-buru nutup pintu kamarnya sebelum giginya rontok semua kena damprat Chen.

"Chen—"

"APAAN LAGI NYET—"

Chen langsung kicep pas tau nyadar yang manggil dia Xiumin. Dia nyengir kuda. "E-ehehe, maap Min. gue kira siapa."

Xiumin ngehela nafasnya bentar, terus meluk Chen.

Chen langsung tegang.

Badannya gak gerak sekali. matanya gak ngedip. Kepalanya mendadak jadi bulet—canda.

"M-m-min.."

"Udah jangan ngomong lagi lo, onta." Kata Xiumin. Chen sebenernya mau protes dipanggil onta, tapi apalah daya, pelukan Xiumin buat dia lupa segalanya. Eak.

"Kalo gue ga ngomong ntar lo ga tau."

"Tau apaan?"

"Kalo gue cinta sama lo."

"WANJER KECE!" Chanyeol langsung teriak heboh, tapi buru-buru ditutup mulutnya sama Baekhyun sebelum Chen ngelemparin tahu bulat lagi.

Xiumin senyum malu-malu, "Gue udah tau kok."

"Terus kenapa lo diem aja?"

"Biar lo ngomong langsung lah, kardus."

Chen nyengir lebar, terus bales pelukan Xiumin. Ya ampun, Xiumin anget pisan kaya boneka beruang raksaksa.

"Cinta banget sama lo, Min." Chen natap Xiumin pake senyuman yang menurut dia udah ganteng maksimal. "Sampe pelaminan, ya?"

Xiumin nabok badan cungkring Chen. "Lulus aja belum!"

"Makanya gue mau buat lo gabosen-bosen sama gue, soalnya perjalanan kita masih panjang. Gue gabisa janji buat terus bisa bikin lo nyaman, tapi gue berusaha buat selalu bikin lo seneng. I love you, Min."

Xiumin mau nangis rasanya, tapi gengsi. Ya ampun, Chen ganteng banget kalo lagi serius.

"Love you too, Chen."

Dan mereka pelukan lagi dengan bahagianya.

"CIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Semua pintu kamar langsung kebuka, nampilin muka anak-anak yang udah penuh cengiran semua. Xiumin jadi malu, beda sama Chen yang emang gaada malu-malunya.

"Hiks, gue bahagia ngeliatnya." Kai, Sehun sama Chanyeol selaku saksi dari awal confessing nangis terharu dipundak pacar masing-masing. Kai? Dia nyandar sama tembok:'))

"MAIL, GUE GANYANGKA LO BISA SEKECE INI." Dari ujung kamar, Suho ngacungin dua jempolnya.

"LANGGENG YAAAAA!" teriak anak-anak yang lain pake muka 'PEJE BOLEH LAH YA. BATAGOR SEBUNGKUS JUGA GAPAPA.'

"WOY! WOY! BERISIK! UDAH JAM BERAPA INI? MASUK, MASUK!" Kris selaku ketua asrama, dengan resenya bubarin kerumunan pake pentungan andalannya. Ga ada bedanya sama satpam dia sekarang. anak-anak ngedecih kesel gara-gara acara senengnya diganggu.

"Dasar naga bonar perusak suasana."

"Gigi."

"Tiang jemuran."

"Om-om cabul."

"MASUK WOY BUKAN BISIK-BISIK!" Kris ninggiin oktaf suaranya. "ATAU GUE YANG MASUKIN, NIH?!"

Dan anak-anak langsung ngonci pintu kamar.

* * *

 **Dobby's note :**

HAAAI, HAAAAAAI.

Udah berapa lama kita ga ketemu? Dua minggu? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Setahun? Seabad? Oke, kayaknya cukup lama ya. Ehehe.

Yang cukup deket sama gue di akun sosmed pasti tau kenapa gue jarang muncul sekarang :D

Percaya ga percaya, gue nyelesain ini dalam kondisi nangis. Wkwk. Mood gue buruk banget yaampun. Maaf kalo mengecewakan chapter ini. Gue ga sepinter author-author yang berkecimpung didunia genre humor. Gue receh, garing, absurd, ga jelas. Disukain ya syukur, ga disukain ya gue gak protes.

Okedeh segini aja cuap-cuapnya. Makasih yang udah nyukain EC sampe sekarang, loveyou muaah. Kalian kece lah :D Dan kalo ada kata-kata yg menyinggung, maaf ya, gue buat FF ini semata-mata buat ngehibur aja kok. kan ada ' **Warn'** -nya diatas. Gue udah peringatin disana semuanya.

Last, Hidup Receh!


	8. PDKT-nya Ojong

**Eommaya Chatroom**

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 **[!] Warn :** _Homo. Bokep. Bahasa Gawl. Alay. Tidak bagus dibaca buat orang yang merasa dirinya suci. Goodbye to EYD and say hi to ETD—Ejaan Terserah Dobby. TYPO(S)._ _ **Receh is my style**_ _._

 _ **.**_

 **Ket :** Park Chanyeol _**(Om Ceye)**_ OhSehun _ **(Luhan's Master)**_ Kim Jongin **(** _ **Jongin Hercules**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **Kanjeng Suho**_ **)** Zhang Yixing _ **(Yicing Unyu)**_ Lu Han _ **(Rusa Jantan**_ _ **)**_ Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **Dek Baekkie**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(** _ **Little Pororo**_ **)** Wu Yi Fan _ **(KrisGuanteng)**_ Huang Zi Tao _ **(AnakPandaImut)**_ Kim Minseok _ **(Properti Chen)**_ Kim Jongdae _**(ChenHanyaUntukmu)**_

 **(username bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 _ **School!life**_

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter #8** **th** **: PDKT-nya Ojong**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Group Name :** _ **EOMMAYA GANK**_

 **Description :** Tiada hari tanpa membully. HAHAHAHA. **(by: orang ganteng)**

 **Member :** 12 Member

 **Post(s) :** 800 Post

 **Picture :** 429 Picture

 **Rules :** Tidak ada sianida diantara kita. Harus rajin Online. Terroris dilarang masuk. Anak Slankers dan OI dilarang gabung, takut terjadi fanwar yang tidak ada penggandaan uang. DILARANG MEMBULLY JONES—Owner **(Om Ceye, Luhan's Master, Jongin Hercules)**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(_ _ **AnakPandaImut**_ _posted a new status)_

 **AnakPandaImut :** Udah telat beberapa bulan. HUWEEEE:(( Tao bukan anak baik-baik lagi :(

 _(read by_ _ **Om Ceye**_ _,_ _ **Luhan's Master**_ _,_ _ **Jongin Hercules**_ _,_ _ **KrisGuanteng**_ _,_ _ **Rusa Jantan**_ _,_ _ **Dek Baekkie**_ _,_ _ **Little Pororo**_ _,_ _ **Properti Chen**_ _,_ _ **ChenHanyaUntukmu**_ _,_ _ **Kanjeng Suho**_ _,_ _ **Yicing Unyu**_ _)_

 **Om Ceye :** WANJER UDAH BERAPA BULAN TAO?!

 **Luhans's Master :** WANJER UDAH BERAPA BULAN TAO?! (2)

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** WANJER UDAH BERAPA BULAN TAO?! (3)

 **Jongin Hercules :** WANJER UDAH BERAPA BULAN TAO?! (69)

 **Little Pororo :** Tao… kamu kok…

 **Om Ceye :** NGELAKUINNYA DIMANA?

 **Luhan's Master :** BERAPA RONDE?

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** NGELUARIN DIDALEM YA?

 **Jongin Hercules :** ENAK NGGA?

 **KrisGuanteng :** _Alhamdulillah_ … akhirnya kerja keras gue selama ini ga sia-sia.

 **KrisGuanteng :** BAHAGIA GUE HAHAHAHA.

 **KrisGuanteng :** DIKIT LAGI JADI PAHMUD ASEEEKK

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Anjir tokcer juga si Kris wkwk XD

 **Properti Chen :** GA PEKA KONDISI LU HO.

 **Dek Baekkie :** Ya ampun, Tao!

 **Dek Baekkie :** Lo kok duluin gue sih? Padahal gue udah kerja rodi tiap malem sama Channie :(

 **Rusa Jantan :** DIDI KUUUUH!

 **Rusa Jantan :** Pantesan gaada bekas pembalut dikamar mandi akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata…

 **Jongin Hercules :** ANJIR LUHAN _HYUNG_ SEKALI NGOMONG XDD

 **Om Ceye** : PEMBALUT KATANYAA WOKWOKWOK XDD LO GAPAKE JUGA HAN?

 **Rusa Jantan :** Jangan di capslock juga, onyon!

 **Rusa Jantan :** Nanti ada cewe-cewe yang tersinggung. Readers disini kan sensi-sensi.

 **Rusa Jantan :** Lo pikir gue kenapa sampe pake pembalut, yeol-_-

 **Om Ceye :** Yakali aja lo bocor XD

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** BOCHOR BOCHOR

 **Dek Baekkie :** Pake Yes Drop!

 **Om Ceye :** No Drop, sayangkuh.

 **Dek Baekkie :** Aku gamau nyebutin merk, atuhda:(

 **Jongin Hercules :** Pake yang bersayap aja biar gak bocor XD

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Jangan, anjer. Si Luhan kan phobia ketinggian, nanti kalo dia terbang susah jadinya.

 **Jongin Hercules :** ANJENG RECEH WGWGWGW XDD

 **Om Ceye :** HUMOR LU, PLS.

 **Rusa Jantan :** Ya terus aja hina gue sepuasnya.

 **Dek Baekkie :** KALIAN SEMUA SUCIH AKU PENUH DOSAHHH.

 **Dek Baekkie :** Cuma ngelanjutin. Hehehe.

 **Kanjeng Suho :** AWKAWIN ANJERRR XD

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** AWBAEK JADINYA, WKWKWK.

 **Om Ceye :** SAYANG JANGAN NGEDESAH AKU TAKUT KELUAR

 **Dek Baekkie :** Keluarin didalem aja yang;)

 **Om Ceye :** Nanti kalo kamu hamil kaya Tao, gimana?

 **Dek Baekkie :** Gapapa, aku siap kok jadi Mahmud.

 **Om Ceye :** OTW KAMAR KAMU YANG. GATAHAN NIH.

 **Luhan's Master :** NAJISIN BANGET PASANGAN DIATAS GUE.

 **Luhan's Master :** LAKINYA PEDO, BININYA CABE.

 **Rusa Jantan :** Perfect!

 **Kanjeng Suho :** EH BTW, SELAMED YA KRIS UDAH JADI BAPAK :'))

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Bahagia gue tuh. Semoga anak lo nanti gak sengklek kaya bapaknya, dan giginya ga maju.

 **Om Ceye :** SELAMET BROH. SEMOGA PROSES PERSALINANYA LANCAR! GUE TURUT BAHAGIA :'))

 **Dek Baekkie :** Yesh dikit lagi gue jadi tante dong ya.

 **Jongin Hercules :** Jadi pengen punya anak

 **Luhan's Master :** Jadi pengen punya anak (6969)

 **Luhan's Master :** UHUKK. KODE BUAT **Rusa Jantan**

 **Rusa Jantan :** Gue belum siap nyusuin, hun.

 **Luhan's Master :** SEKAREPMU WAE LAH BUN :'))))

 **Yicing Unyu :** Iyaa. Selamat ya, Tao :)

 **Yicing Unyu :** Ngomong-ngomong, emangnya Tao kenapa sih hari ini?

 **Properti Chen :** Bisulan, Xing :')

 **Yicing Unyu :** YA AMPUN! ORANG BISULAN KOK MALAH DIKASIH SELAMET? TEGA YA KALIAN

 **Properti Chen :** :'))

 **Dek Baekkie :** Anggap itu gapernah terjadi :')))

 **KrisGuanteng :** Makasih gengs atas doa kalian:)

 **KrisGuanteng :** Gue bakal jadi Papa termuda terkeren terkece terganteng terseksi dan ter-ter lainnya didunia ini.

 **Little Pororo :** Tao hamil diluar nikah:(

 **Jongin Hercules :** EHIYA ANJENG TAO HAMIL DILUAR NIKAH! BARU NYADAR GUE.

 **Rusa Jantan :** BIADAB LO KRIS UDAH NODAIN DIDI GUE!

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Kuhamil duluan, sudah tiga bulan, gara-gara pacaran tempatnya gelap-gelapan… kuhamil duluan, sudah tiga bulan, gara-gara tidurnya berduaan…

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** O-OOHH, SUDAH TIGA BULAN, O-OOHH

 **Om Ceye :** PANTURA DIGOYANG! TSAAAAH!

 **Jongin Hercules :** TAREEEEK BANG IPUL!

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Hamil muda karna kata-kata manismu~ menyesal kini tiada berguna bagiku huoooo~ hamil muda orang sekampung pada mencela~ biarlah derita ini kutanggung semuaaaaaa… maafkan ibu bapak, tak menuruti kata-kata nasi sudah menjadi bubur nasib kuterimaaaa~

 **Om Ceye :** GOYANG TERUS NENG

 **Jongin Hercules :** AYO AYO CANGCIMEN CANGCIMEN.. CANGCUT BANCI SEMEN

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** AYO BANG SAWERANNYA BUAT ENENG . YANG GOCAP SELIPIN DI BEHA YA BANG

 **Om Ceye :** SIAPP NENG

 **Properti Chen :** Bukan pacar gue:'))

 **Dek Baekkie :** Dasar dangdut mania. Susah ya kalo punya pacar tukang nyawer

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Baru pada sadar kalo Tao tekdung duluan-_- kemana ae lo pada daritadi cuk

 **AnakPandaImut :** Ini pada kenapa sih? rame banget..

 **AnakPandaImut :** Daritadi hape Tao geter-geter. Untung aja ga nyemplung di WC.

 **Dek Baekkie :** Ehh Bumil-nya muncul jugaa.

 **Luhan's Master :** Bumil anjeng XDD

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Paan emang?

 **Luhan's Master :** Ibu hamil, cuy.

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** BAZENG GUE NGUKUK TULUNG GUSTI XDD

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Beda yang cabe mah bahasanya ya XD

 **Om Ceye :** Tao, lo ngapain di WC?

 **Om Ceye :** Jangan-jangan… lo lagi berusaha gugurin kandungan lo ya?

 **Jongin Hercules :** ANJ—

 **Rusa Jantan :** TAO JANGAN LAKUIN ITUUUU ;;-;;

 **Rusa Jantan :** Tao, pls. Gege tau kamu pasti shock sama kenyataan ini kan? Jangan gegabah gitu dong Tao. Anak kamu ga salah apa-apa, jangan dibunuh :'(((

 **Luhan's Master :** Kesayangan gue lembut banget hatinya. Jadi makin cintah :*

 **Properti Chen :** Tao, jangan lakuin itu! Dosa, Tao! Dosaaaa!

 **Dek Baekkie :** TAOOO JANGAAAN! MENDING ANAKNYA BUAT GUE SINI!

 **Little Pororo :** Ayo tolongin Tao!

 **Yicing Unyu :** Kalian pada kenapa sih? Tadi ngasih selamet ke Tao, sekarang malah mau nolongin Tao. Apa bisulnya Tao udah pecah ya?

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Untung kamu pacar aku, xing:'))

 **KrisGuanteng :** TAO PLS JANGAN LAKUIN ITU! GEGE TAU INI SALAH, TAPI ANAK KITA GA SALAH APA-APA, SAYANG.

 **KrisGuanteng :** Gege bakal tanggung jawab secepatnya, Tao. Tao jangan khawatir ya. Besok gege bakal kerumah Tao kok dan ngejelasin semuanya ke orangtua Tao. Gege juga bakal bawa dodol duren khas jumalang buat Camer biar kita direstuin.

 **KrisGuanteng :** Tao ada dimana sekarang? Gege mau ngomong langsung sama Tao.

 **AnakPandaImut :** Ih, gege apaansih! Gajelas banget.

 **AnakPandaImut :** Kenapa semuanya pada bahas anak?!

 **AnakPandaImut :** Siapa yang hamil?

 **Yicing Unyu :** HAH? HAMIL?

 **Dek Baekkie :** Anying yising baru nyadar -_-

 **Rusa Jantan :** Tao, terima kenyataan aja kalo kamu hamil. Gege tau ini berat buat kamu. Tapi kamu harus menuai apa yang kamu tanam.

 **Om Ceye :** LUHAN TEGUH JIR

 **Luhan's Master :** Makin cintaaah aku sama kamu bun:* keliatan warasnya kalo lagi begini.

 **Rusa Jantan :** JADI KEMAREN-MAREN GUE GA WARAS GITU?

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Baru sadar dia :D

 **Rusa Jantan :** Setan lu bukan orang

 **KrisGuanteng :** Tao, jangan kaya gini dong. Gege kan jadi sedih. Gege nerima anak kita kok. malah gege seneng. Kita rawat anak kita bareng-bareng ya? ;)

 **Dek Baekkie :** So Sweet…

 **Dek Baekkie :** Channie, mau punya anak:(

 **Om Ceye :** OTW KAMAR KAMU SAYANG

 _(_ _ **Dek Baekkie**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Om Ceye**_ _offline)_

 **Yicing Unyu :** JADI TAO YANG HAMIL?

 **AnakPandaImut :** KOK…

 **AnakPandaImut** : YAAMPUN TAO GA HAMIL! IH SIAPA YANG NYEBAR FITNAH SIH? SIRIK AJA SAMA HIDUP TAO! JAHAD!

 **Jongin Hercules :** Lah katanya elo telat beberapa bulan…

 **AnakPandaImut :** BUKAN BERARTI GUE HAMIL, DODOL!

 **Jongin Hercules :** jir preman-nya keluar. Tao kalo lagi marah matanya item kaya suzanna. Atut:(

 **Luhan's Master :** MATANYA EMANG BEGITU MUKIDI!

 **AnakPandaImut :** Tao kan masih cowo:(( Tao cuma telat daftar lomba Wushu yang udah diadain bulan lalu :( HUWEEEEEEE TAO GA HAMIL! TAO BELUM SIAP JADI MAMA! LAGIAN INI BUKAN FF M-PREG HUWEEE

 **KrisGuanteng :** …

 **Properti Chen :** _Alhamdulillah_

 **Little Pororo :** _Alhamdulillah_

 **Jongin Hercules :** Yaaah, gajadi mamang dah gue

 **Luhan's Master :** Yaaah, gajadi mamang dah gue (69)

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Gue baru mau nawarin susu ibu hamil…

 **Rusa Jantan :** Lega gue.

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Kris mentalbreakdown gara-gara gagal jadi Bapak XD Kasian anjer udah ngarep banget dia.

 **Yicing Unyu :** KRIS KAMU JAHAT YA UDAH NGEHAMILIN TAO!

 **Yicing Unyu :** DASAR LAKI-LAKI GA BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! BIADAB! KAMU GA LEBIH DARI MAS BRAM!

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Beb…

 **Rusa Jantan :** Tinggalin aja yuk :')

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(_ _ **Jongin Hercules**_ _posted a new status)_

 **Jongin Hercules :** Gue mau cerita nih.

 _(read by_ _ **Little Pororo**_ _,_ _ **ChenHanyaUntukmu**_ _,_ _ **Kanjeng Suho**_ _,_ _ **Luhan's Master**_ _,_ _ **Rusa Jantan**_ _,_ _ **Om Ceye**_ _,_ _ **Dek Baekkie**_ _,_ _ **Properti Chen**_ _,_ _ **KrisGuanteng**_ _)_

 **Jongin Hercules :** EHANJER AYANG DYO YANG PERTAMA BACA STATUS GUE ANJIR

 **Luhan's Master :** Alaah paling bokep

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Alaah paling bokep (123456)

 **KrisGuanteng :** paling tentang body-nya miyabi

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Ga jauh-jauh dari JAV pasti.

 **Jongin Hercules :** PADA SUUDZON AJA SIH LU SAMA GUE

 **Jongin Hercules :** ANAK JEBOLAN PESANTREN NIH

 **Rusa Jantan :** Ga caya.

 **Dek Baekkie :** Pesantren apaan lu cuk? -_-

 **Luhan's Master :** Titisannya kakek Sugiono sih lu. makanya banyak yang gapercaya ama lu.

 **Om Ceye :** ANJENG SI KAKEK LEGENDARIS XDD

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Kakek paling beruntung dalam sejarah dunia anjer

 **KrisGuanteng :** Kakeknya si jongin tuh

 **Rusa Jantan :** Perasaan nama Kakeknya Jongin bukan sugiono, tapi didin muhtadin.

 **Properti Chen :** Siapa sih?

 **Dek Baekkie :** Norak sih lu pada. Stalk aja ig-nya kakek69legend.

 **Om Ceye :** Sayang, kamu stalk kakek itu?

 **Dek Baekkie :** E-ehehe.. sekali doang kok,Chan.

 **Om Ceye :** Gapapa, yang. LANJUTKAN! :D

 **Kanjeng Suho :** ^Sesat najis XD

 **Dek Baekkie :** Jongin lebih sesat :p

 **Jongin Hercules :** KELEN SEMUA SUCIH AKU PENUH DOSAAH.

 **Dek Baekkie :** Awkai anjer XD

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Awkai syaland XDD

 **Om Ceye :** MEMANG GUE ANAK NAKAL SERINGKALI NGOMONG KASAR TAPI MASIH BATAS WAJAR

 **Luhan's Master :** YAA LO SEMUA LAH YANG PALING BENAR LO SEMUA NILAI KITA DARI LUAR, TATO-AN TAPI GA PAKE NARKOBA, JANGAN LIAT KAMI DARI COVERNYA

 **Jongin Hercules :** I'M A BAD GURL

 **Jongin Hercules :** Bila kau tak pernah buat dosa silahkan hinaku sepuasnya

 **Jongin Hercules :** KELEN SEMUA SUCYIH AKU PENUH DOSA AWH

 **Jongin Hercules :** I'M A BAD

 **Jongin Hercules :** GURL

 **Rusa Jantan :** ANJR XDD

 **Properti Chen :** …

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Kalian sehat? ;)

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Ya terimakasih untuk Awkai, Youngpark dan Younghun atas nyanyiannya. Kalian LUARBINASAH! Papa bebi bangga sama kamu! Rapp kalian bagus sekali sampe saya gangerti kalian ngomong apa. Dan saya bakal tunggu versi koplo sama marawis-nya ya.

 **Om Ceye :** Makasih papa bebi.

 **Luhan's Master :** Jadi, apa saya masuk audisi The Voice Cilacap pak?

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** masuk, nak! Selamat nak, papa bangga sama kamu!

 **Jongin Hercules :** KELEN SEMUA NYUCI AKU YANG NYETRIKA AWH

 **Om Ceye :** Eh, eh, Awkai udah dong. Udah selesai acaranya. Ayo, balik kerumah. Kamu belum nyuci piring.

 **Jongin Hercules :** KELEN SEMUA JERNIH AKU PENUH SODA AWWHH

 **Luhan's Master :** Awkai belum minum obat? :)

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Oh iya, Awkai. Papa mau kamu nge-endorse energen rasa jagung bandrek punya papa dong. Ready stock nih free ongkir.

 **Jongin Hercules :** KELEN SEMUA MURNI AKU PENUH SPERMA

 **Luhan's Master :** WANJER XD

 **Om Ceye :** Eh Awkai mulutnya! Ayo pulang! Itu jaring yang kamu pake mau dipinjem mang usman buat ngejala ikan.

 **Dek Baekkie :** Pls gue ngakak berkepanjangan ini XD

 **Rusa Jantan :** Sedeng emang lo pada XD

 **Little Pororo :** Jongin, berenti atau gue jejelin aspat?!

 **Jongin Hercules :** O-oke yanq.

 **Properti Chen :** Topiknya ampar-amparan lagi -_-

 **Om Ceye :** Ampar-ampar pisang, pisangku sudah masak, masak sebiji dimakan bekyun lagi

 **KrisGuanteng :** Si anak setan XD

 **Kanjeng Suho :** PENCEMARAN LAGU JIR

 **Luhan's Master :** Pisangnya dimakan bekyun ya? Hmm, sudah kuduga :v

 **Chen Hanya Untukmu :** Saudari bekyun, bagaimana rasa pisang milik kekasih anda? Apakah alot? Keras? lunak? Atau tahan banting?

 **KrisGuanteng :** Lu kira semen tigaroda, tahan banting XD

 **Jongin Hercules :** UDAH UDAH

 **Jongin Hercules :** Lu pada mau dengerin cerita gua ga? Seru nih. OOT mulu ah, lelah adek tuh.

 **Luhan's Master :** lu yang sering OOT nyet

 **Little Pororo :** walaupun semuanya bilang engga, lu pasti bakal tetep cerita.

 **Jongin Hercules :** Ya ampun, yanq. Kamu kok kenal banget aku ya? ;)))

 **Jongin Hercules :** di peanut-in lagi )):

 **Om Ceye :** Gece lah gece

 **Luhan's Master :** Gue sumpel bungkus cireng lo ya kalo ceritanya ga seru

 **Jongin Hercules :** Iya, akang Hunhun :*

 **Rusa Jantan :** Jong, jangan sampe boncabe melayang!

 **Little Pororo :** JONGIN!

 **Jongin Hercules :** IYA AMPUN LUHAN _HYUNG_. GUE CANDA DOANG ELAH. PLS BONCABE-NYA KONDISIKAN DULU

 **Jongin Hercules :** **Little Pororo** ayanq kamu jeles? :D

 **Little Pororo :** G

 **Jongin Hercules :** Kamu kok imut banget kalo lagi ngambek?

 **Little Pororo :** paansih

 **Jongin Hercules :** u-name kamu juga gemesin banget. 'Little Pororo' AWAWAW GEMESH. PENGEN NODAIN AKUTU JADINYA

 **Om Ceye :** DP-NYA JUGA IMUT ANJER

 **Luhan's Master :** KAYA ANAK PAUD KEILANGAN INDUKNYA

 **KrisGuanteng :** Dek, mamanya kemana? Om siap nampung kamu semaleman.

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Badannya kecil lagi. Pas buat dipeluk. Aw

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** DYO IMOEDH BANGET YA AMPUN APALAGI KALO LAGI KAGET. UUH UCULNYA~

 **Little Pororo :** Ih pada kenapa sih

 **Little Pororo : Rusa Jantan Dek Baekkie Properti Chen** Pacar kalian tuh!

 **Dek Baekkie :** GAPAPA DYO. MENDING SAMA TANTE AJA DEK ;;A;;

 **Properti Chen :** Aku siap jadi seme kok, dyo ;)

 **Rusa Jantan :** Kamu tuh emang imut. IH SINI-SINI JADI UKE AKUU AJA

 **Little Pororo :** Aku ga imuuut! T-T

 **Om Ceye :** YAAMPUN PAKE EMOT SEGALA. SINI OM CUBIT DEK PIPINYA UCUKUCUKUCUK

 **Little Pororo :** Jongin! TT-TT

 **Luhan's Master :** Ngapain malah ngadu ke botol kecap -_-

 **Jongin Hercules :** HUSH HUSH JANGAN GANGGU BABY SOO GUE DONG. RESE AE SIH NIH HAMA-HAMA! GUE SEMPROT SIANIDA TAU RASA LO YE

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Pestisida anjeng

 **Jongin Hercules :** MAZBULOOH?

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** =_=

 **Jongin Hercules :** Tenang sayang, aku yang bakal urus Chanyeol and the cockroaches sampe lobang idung mereka musnah!

 **Luhan's Master :** 'Cockroaches'

 **Luhan's Master :** Dafaq

 **Little Pororo :** Makasih, Jongin :)

 **Jongin Hercules :** Sama-sama, yayanq-kuh:* cium duyu dong~

 **Little Pororo** : ih!

 _(_ _ **Little Pororo**_ _Offline)_

 **Jongin Hercules :** KENAPA KAU BEGITU KEDJAAAAM?!

 **KrisGuanteng :** Mampus ya jones

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Sampai kapanpun dyo gabakal notice elu. WAKAKAKA

 **Jongin Hercules :** tai lo sialan

 **Kanjeng Suho :** HEH! Gue gandain idung pesek lo tau rasa ya!

 **Om Ceye :** ANJER DI GANDAIN WOKWOKWOK

 **Properti Chen :** Sekarang gue tau lah kenapa Suho gapernah miskin walau sedetik XD

 **Dek Baekkie :** SUHO TITISAN DINDA KANJENG HAHAHAH

 **Om Ceye :** Typo, beb. Dimas Kanjeng yang bener.

 **Dek Baekkie :** APASIH YEOL! Aku kan gamau nyebut namanya, nanti ada yang tersinggung. Kamu mah rese. KZL

 **Om Ceye :** OHEHEHEH maaf ya sayang.

 **Luhan's Master :** Gandain Luhan dong, biar gue tetep bisa naena kalo Luhan yang asli udah kecapean.

 **Jongin Hercules :** BAZENG SI BIHUN XDDD

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Kotor banget otak lo hun XDD

 **Properti Chen :** Gandain bakpau gue dong ho:(

 **Rusa Jantan :** Gandain otot-otot gue dumz biar bisa semein Sehun :((

 **Luhan's Master :** Bun -_-

 **Dek Baekkie :** Gandain kemanisan gue pls :(((

 **Jongin Hercules :** Gandain hatinya dyo buat gue dong:((((((

 **Kanjeng Suho :** GANDAIN APAAN ANJENG

 **Kanjeng Suho :** DIH JONG USAHA DONG. CURCOL ELU MAH

 **Kanjeng Suho :** GUE GANDAIN SI KRIS AJA GIMANA?

 **KrisGuanteng :** Kok gue sih bantet?

 **Om Ceye :** OGAH ANJER SATPAM ASRAMA

 **Luhan's Master :** Makin susah ketemuan sama Luhan dong tiap malem:(

 **Jongin Hercules :** TUKANG MENTUNGIN ANAK-ANAK PAKE PENTUNGAN NAGASAKI MANDRAGUNA-NYA TUH ORANG. OGAH GUE MAH DIA DIGANDAIN

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** DIA ADA SATU AJA NYUSAIN APALAGI ADA DUA. ANCUR ANCUR DAH

 **Rusa Jantan :** Serem bayanginnya:(

 **Dek Baekkie :** kalo Kris ada dua, berarti yang satu bisa buat gue dong MEHEHEHE

 **Om Ceye :** KAMU MAH BEB TT—TT

 **KrisGuanteng :** Setan ya lu pada

 **KrisGuanteng :** Gua sesebin balsem tau rasa lo

 **Properti Chen :** TUHKAN OOT LAGI! JONG KATANYA LU MAU CERITA. LAMA DIH.

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Iya lu Jong! Jadi marah kan my babybao gue.

 **Properti Chen :** Lu juga OOT kardus

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Maapin aqu yanq :(

 **Jongin Hercules :** Oke, oke. Gue bakal cerita. Baca dan dengarkan dengan seksama ya, gengs. Soalnya ini menyangkut kehidupan anak-anak Eommaya!

 **Rusa Jantan :** Jir apaansih? Gue jadi kepo

 **Dek Baekkie :** Jongin Bigoss juga ternyata.

 **Properti Chen :** Paan tuh?

 **Dek Baekkie :** Biang gosip.

 **Properti Chen :** Beda ya yang cabe mah bahasanya -_-

 **Jongin Hercules :** JANGAN DI INTERUPSI, WAHAI PARA MAMAH MUDA

 **KrisGuanteng :** CEPETAN CERITA SETAN!

 **Jongin Hercules :** Ciyeee, pada kepo ya? :D

 **Jongin Hercules :** ANDA SEKALIAN KEPO?

 **Jongin Hercules :** Mau tau urusan orang aja sih.

 **Luhan's Master :** GUE SUMPEL WAKDOYOK BIAR JENGGOTAN TAU RASA LO

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Oh iya, kak. kemarin aku pake gel wakdoyok nih. Dalam waktu satu jam udah bisa numbuhin ribuan bulu kumis, bulu jenggot, bulu idung, bisa bulu ketek dan bulu-bulu lain kok. TERIMAKASIH WAKDOYOK! Keren kan? No efek samping, no tipu-tipu. Free ongkir kak wilayah jabodetabek, harga dijamin gabikin melarat. Beli satu gratis okky jelly drink. Minat? Pm aja ;)

 **Jongin Hercules :** MONYET LU MAIL

 **Om Ceye :** KAMBING LU GA DIMANA-MANA JUALAN MULU

 **Properti Chen :** Gue jadi nyesel udah nerima dia kemaren :'))

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Idupnya penuh endorse si mail. Mungkin pala kotaknya juga hasil bonus endorse tuh

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** JANGAN HINA KEPALA BERHARGA GUE DONG

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** LIMITET EDITION NIH BRUH

 **Rusa Jantan :** WOY UDAH DONG OOT-NYA! GUE JEJELIN PULPEN NIH

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** I have a pen..

 **Om Ceye :** I have a is…

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** UGHH

 **Om Ceye :** PEN-IS.

 **Jongin Hercules :** VANGSHAD =)))

 **Jongin Hercules :** PEN-IS KATANYA MEN =))) TANDA STRIP-NYA DIILANGIN BISA KALI

 **Luhan's Master :** DASAR VIVI LU BERDUA XD

 **Kanjeng Suho :** 'Vivi' XD

 **KrisGuanteng :** Anjing

 **Dek Baekkie :** Gaes, udahan dong OOT-nya. Kasian Jongin mau cerita. Mukanya udah ngenes banget tuh

 **Luhan's Master :** Dia mah emang udah ngenes kali.

 **Luhan's Master :** JOMBLO

 **Om Ceye :** Ditolak kecengan mulu

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Kere

 **Rusa Jantan :** Suka nyemilin sisa bumbu batagor

 **Properti Chen :** Idungnya minimalis

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Yang keliatan cuma giginya doang kalo malem

 **KrisGuanteng :** Bokep

 **Dek Baekkie :** Sesat

 **Jongin Hercules :** GAPAPA GUE MAH SETRONG

 **Jongin Hercules :** UDAH BIASA STEVAN WILLIAM MAH DIGINIIN :')))

 **Jongin Hercules :** ATUH DA AINQ MAH NAON SIH CUMA BUNGKUS GORENGAN DOANG :')))

 **Dek Baekkie :** Cepetan cerita kampret!

 **Jongin Hercules :** Oke, oke. Jadi gini…

 **Jongin Hercules :** Disuatu hari, ada lebah sama kelinci.

 **Properti Chen :** …kelinci?

 **Jongin Hercules :** Lebahnya galak, kelincinya digigit

 **Rusa Jantan :** Terus, terus?

 **Luhan's Master :** Kok…

 **Jongin Hercules :** Kelincinya jadi besar, kaya balon..

 **Jongin Hercules :** tapi banyak BULUNYA

 **Luhan's Master :** kok anjing :'))

 **Om Ceye :** ANJENG IKLAN SUSU SGM

 **KrisGuanteng :** TAI

 **Kanjeng Suho :** SETAN GUE UDAH SERIUS BEGINI

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** KETEK MUKIDI

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** KUNYUK ANCOL

 **Properti Chen :** BUMBU JENGKOL

 **Dek Baekkie :** NAJES JONGIN SOK IMOEDH

 **Rusa Jantan :** DASAR BINATANG

( _ **Om Ceye**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Dek Baekkie**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **KrisGuanteng**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Kanjeng Suho**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Rusa Jantan**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Properti Chen**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Luhan's Master**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **ChenHanyaUntukmu**_ _offline)_

 **Jongin Hercules :** KOK GUE DITINGGALIN? TT-TT

 **Jongin Hercules :** GAES GUE KESEPIAN TT-TT

 **Jongin Hercules :** MAAPIN JONGIN TT-TT

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(_ _ **Jongin Hercules**_ _started new conversation with_ _ **Little Pororo**_ _)_

 **Jongin Hercules :** yanq

 **Jongin Hercules :** ayaanq

 **Jongin Hercules :** yanq aus, yanq aus, yanq aus…

 **Jongin Hercules :** dikacangin :(

 **Jongin Hercules :** cangcimen, cangcimen. Kacang kuaci permen~

 **Jongin Hercules :** Yok diobral-obral.. beha-nya sepuluh rebu tiga. Beli dua gratis tukangnya

 **Little Pororo :** Jong -_-

 **Jongin Hercules :** HAAAI, BABE :*

 **Jongin Hercules :** Lagi apa kamu? Kangen akutu:((

 **Little Pororo :** Kita baru papasan di lorong, jong.

 **Jongin Hercules :** Tapi ojong kangen ungco:((

 **Little Pororo :** Jijik ah.

 **Jongin Hercules :** Kamu mah gitu :(

 **Jongin Hercules :** Judes terus.

 **Little Pororo :** gue emang kaya gini.

 **Jongin Hercules :** Kaga

 **Jongin Hercules :** gue tau elo itu baik hati, tidak sombong, suka menabung dan patuh sama guru

 **Little Pororo :** Itu kan quote-nya anak SD -_-

 **Jongin Hercules :** Sabodo teuing

 **Jongin Hercules :** Soo, kalo diliat-liat elo itu sama kayak kasur ya.

 **Little Pororo :** Kok kasur?

 **Jongin Hercules :** Iya, soalnya sama-sama enak ditidurin. HEUHEUHEU

 **Little Pororo :** Dasar jenglot

 **Jongin Hercules :** Ya ampun jenglot :')))

 **Jongin Hercules :** Kalo gue jenglot, elo itu sabun.

 **Little Pororo :** Sabun?

 **Jongin Hercules :** enak buat dipake :))) HEUHEUHEU

 **Little Pororo :** Jis

 **Jongin Hercules :** Sama juga kayak permen

 **Jongin Hercules :** Manis kalo diisep. MUEHEUHEUHEU

 **Little Pororo :** ish

 **Jongin Hercules :** Sama kayak GPU juga

 **Jongin Hercules :** Enak buat gosok, pijat, urut. WGWGWGWG

 **Little Pororo :** Jong, tau ga bedanya lo sama Monggu?

 **Jongin Hercules :** Apatuh yanq?

 **Little Pororo :** GA ADA BEDANYA :)

 **Jongin Hercules :** Mau aku kasarin kamutu :'))

 **Little Pororo :** Ya lagian mesum mulu. Dasar sesat.

 **Jongin Hercules :** Elo yang bikin sesat sih.

 **Little Pororo :** Kok gue?

 **Jongin Hercules :** Iya, soalnya muka lo ngundang maksiat. Hehe.

 **Little Pororo :** Elonya aja yang cabul, jenglot.

 **Jongin Hercules :** Jenglot lagi:')))

 **Jongin Hercules :** Kan kalo ngobrol kaya gini enak, elo-nya juga ga judes. Seneng rasanya.

 **Little Pororo :** Emang gue judes banget ya?

 **Jongin Hercules :** Iya. Ibarat es batu elo tuh udah biangnya gula batu

 **Little Pororo :** Ganyambung jong -_-

 **Jongin Hercules :** Ehehehe

 **Jongin Hercules :** Soalnya elo manis kaya gula, tapi dingin kaya es batu. Jadi kalo disatuin jadi gula batu. Teh sisri deh.

 **Litte Pororo :** Receh lo =_=

 **Jongin Hercules** : Tapi mau kaya gimanapun lo, gue bakal tetep suka ;) intinya sih udah stuck on you ;;)

 **Little Pororo :** Jong, jangan mulai ah

 **Jongin Hercules :** Hahaha

 **Jongin Hercules :** Ketemu yuk.

 **Little Pororo :** Dimana?

 **Jongin Hercules :** Di balkon kamar. Bawa makanan ya, soo. Ojong laper:((

 **Little Pororo :** Yee, bilang aja lo laper mau minta makanan

 **Jongin Hercules :** Hehehe ketauan deh gue :v

 **Jongin Hercules :** Kalo bisa lo yang masakin ya. Malem-malem gini enaknya makan masakan calon istri, muehehe

 **Little Pororo :** Udah minta, nyusain lagi -_-

 **Jongin Hercules :** Yaelah yanq, buat calon suami gitu amat:(( kamu mau aku mati karna busung lapar? :(((

 **Little Pororo :** Ogah punya suami sebangsa jin

 **Jongin Hercules :** UNGCOO TT-TT

 **Little Pororo :** Apasih, jijik banget ahaha. Iya, iya, tunggu aja di balkon. Nanti aku kesana.

 **Jongin Hercules :** YESHH

 **Jongin Hercules :** MAKASIH DARLING :* :* :* :*

 **Jongin Hercules :** MAKIN CINTAH AKUTU :* :*

 **Jongin Hercules :** OJONG CAYANQ UNGCO:* :* :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(_ _ **ChenHanyaUntukmu**_ _posted a new photos)_

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Selamat hari jadi kita yang ke-24 jam ya ayanq mimin:* semoga cinta kita abadi seperti bakso borax:* lupyu:* :* with— **Properti Chen**

 _(read by_ _ **Properti Chen**_ _,_ _ **AnakPandaImut**_ _,_ _ **Rusa Jantan**_ _,_ _ **Dek Baekkie**_ _,_ _ **Om Ceye**_ _,_ _ **Luhan's Master**_ _,_ _ **Kris Guanteng**_ _,_ _ **Yicing Unyu**_ _,_ _ **Kanjeng Suho**_ _,_ _ **Jongin Hercules**_ _,_ _ **Little Pororo**_ _)_

 **Properti Chen :** love you too, Chenchen :*

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Cayang qamu:*

 **Properti Chen :** Hehe, aku juga sayang kamu :*

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Aku udah kirimin susu pisang lewat Jinan, kamu minum ya sebelum bobo biar makin unyu dan bulet :*

 **Properti Chen :** Makasih Chenchen ;3

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Jangan lupa baca doa, biar kita bisa ketemu lewat mimpi ;)

 **Properti Chen :** Hihi iyaa ;)

 **KrisGuanteng :** Najes kaya kaga ada hari besok aja

 **Om Ceye :** BAKSO BORAX ANJIR =)))

 **Luhan's Master :** Baru 24 jam padahal -_-

 **AnakPandaImut :** Chen _hyung_ jijik banget

 **Dek Baekkie :** Perasaan gue sama ceye yang udah pacaran lama ga gitu juga -_-

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** WOY RESE AE SIH LU PADA

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** emang susah sih kalo orang udah taken tapi rasa jones kaya kalian :)

 **Rusa Jantan :** Maaf ya sebelum lo jadian sama umin, gue udah duluan sama Sehun. dan yang terpenting SEHUN GAK ALAY KAYA LO

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** HEH SEMBARANGAN AJA NIH MARIA MERCEDES BACOTNYA

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** GUE GAK ALAY YA

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** TAPI ROMANTIS :)

 **Rusa Jantan :** Romantis rasa najis :))

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Gapernah diromantisin jadi gitu ya mbak? :)

 **Rusa Jantan :** MBAK?

 **Dek Baekkie :** Anjir mampus dah si mail dikit lagi

 **Properti Chen :** Nyari mati kamu yang-_-

 **Rusa Jantan :** 'MBAK?'

 **Rusa Jantan :** ELO MANGGIL GUE 'MBAK'?

 **Rusa Jantan :** NYARIOS NAON MANEH TAH? SIA GA LIAT URANG BOGA BANANA?! BOGA PANON DIPAKE BEBEGIG! DASAR WEH KOTOK! DIMANA SIA SEKARANG HAH? HAYUK GELUT! BIAR AINQ PITES KUTU SIA!

 **Om Ceye :** Keluar dah sundanesse-nya XD

 **Yicing Unyu :** Bukannya Lulu-ge orang bandung ya?

 **Om Ceye :** BANDUNG SARUA KENEH SUNDA BUMBU KACANG!

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Jangan pake capslock sama bebeb gue dong lo! Gue kepret jadi ganteng lo.

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Sok damai hayu akang Luhan ;)) Nuhun, urang cuma becanda tadi, HEHEHE.

 **Luhan's Master :** Udah udah, Lulu thayang. jangan marah-marah terus ah. Gabaik buat kandungan(?) kamu.

 **Rusa Jantan :** Si biji nangka duluan tuh yang mulai, hunnie u,u

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Biji nangka:')))

 **Rusa Jantan :** Masa gue dipanggil 'mbak'. Jelas-jelas gue cowok, punya banana sama kaya lo semua. Gue kan juga pernah disunat, pake odong-odong lagi waktu itu. kesel.

 **Luhan's Master :** percaya kok yang, tiap malem ngeliat sih gue. Mungil.

 **Rusa Jantan :** SEHUN!

 **Luhan's Master :** Ma-maksudnya foto lo waktu khitanan, ayaang. Hehehe.

 **Dek Baekkie** : Alibi -_-

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Tapi kamu cantik lulu :(( gimana dong?

 **Rusa Jantan :** CANTIK PALA LU SEGITIGA

 **Luhan's Master :** Elu jangan mulai-mulain mulu kotak, gue sodok baygon tau rasa lo.

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** dasar kang sodoq:(

 **KrisGuanteng :** Eh btw, si jonat kemana ini? Online doang tapi batang idungnya ga nongol, biasanya paling rusuh.

 **AnakPandaImut :** Emang Kai punya batang idung _ge_?

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Anjay Tao XD

 **Om Ceye :** Mungkin dia sama idung malu-malunya itu ga pede karna cuma dia doang yang jones sekarang di grup XD

 **Yicing Unyu :** Kasian Kai, jadi pemalu :(

 **Jongin Hercules :** WOY WOY TOM CRUISE HADIR NIH WOY

 **Jongin Hercules :** SETAN YA LO SEMUA KALO MAU NGOMONGIN GUE DIDEPAN GUE DONG

 **Dek Baekkie :** Dodol lo ga ada sejarahnya ngomong-ngomongin orang didepannya langsung

 **Jongin Hercules :** Kalo ngomongin dibelakang jatohnya munapik, bek:(( dosa atuh. Inget, kita hidup didunia hanya sementara. Hidup didunia tak akan lama. Alam akhirat sudah menanti kita dialam akhirat kita abadi disana.

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Kaya pernah denger

 **Kanjeng Suho :** LAGUNYA SYAHRINA ANJER

 **Dek Baekkie :** DASAR PENBOY-NYA TETEH SYAHRINA

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Tenang, Jong. Gue ada dipihak elu :) **#TimFanboyTetehSyahrina**

 **Jongin Hercules :** Thanks, sob. sesama tim sesuatuh emang harus saling mendukung! ;) **#TimFanboyTetehSyahrina #TeamMajuMundurEnak**

 **Properti Chen :** Chen…

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Iya ayang siap! Aku leave sekarang juga dari **#TeamMajuMundurEnak**

 **Properti Chen :** Bagus:)

 **Jongin Hercules :** Tai kucing lu chen. SSTU dasar.

 **Om Ceye :** paantuh?

 **Jongin Hercules :** Seme-seme Takut Uke.

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** WEH ANJER KAYA LU GA TAKUT AJA AMA DYO

 **Jongin Hercules :** Alaah, Dyo mah kecil. Gue gombalin juga dia langsung melepuh.

 **Dek Baekkie :** Matalu melepuh -_-

 **Om Ceye :** Dusta lo Jong. Dibentak dyo aja langsung kicep.

 **Luhan's Master :** Ditolak Dyo lo ngurung diri didalem lemari semaleman

 **Rusa Jantan :** Dikacangin sama Dyo langsung nyemilin wipol

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Dyo jalan sama Ravi lo udah mau bunuh diri

 **Yicing Unyu :** Dimarahin sama Dyo langsung nangis

 **AnakPandaImut :** Dasar menye-menye. GAPANTES SAMA U-NAME LO TUH

 **Yicing Unyu :** Ager-ager benyek.

 **AnakPandaImut :** Ayam pitik.

 **Yicing Unyu :** Babon hermaprodithe

 **Jongin Hercules :** MONGGU LU SEMUA SYALAND

 **Jongin Hercules :** TERUS AJA TERUS BULLY GUE SAMPE AVATAR JADI IJO

 **Jongin Hercules :** **Yicing Unyu AnakPandaImut** Udah pinter ngebully ya kalian berdua :'))) terhura gue.

 **KrisGuanteng :** Jadi jones aja sampe mati Jong biar kita puas ada bahan bully-an terus XD

 **Little Pororo :** Kalian jahat banget sih sama Jongin!

 **Little Pororo :** Jongin kan ga salah apa-apa. Dia jomblo kan karna nungguin gue, lagian gue udah suka kok sama Jongin.

 **Dek Baekkie :** Dyo?

 **Rusa Jantan :** Lu gak typo kan?

 **Om Ceye :** Anjer main pelet nih si jongong. Pasti.

 **Little Pororo :** PELET APAAN ANJER

 **Little Pororo :** Suudzon aja sih lu, kuping parabola

 **Om Ceye :** DYO KAMU KOK TEGA YA TT—TT

 **Little Pororo :** Gue suka sama Jongin tulus kok. guenya aja baru nyadar kalo dia itu ganteng, seksi, kuat, perhatian, manis pula. Sebenernya gue nyadar udah lama sih, tapi malu aja ngakuinnya.

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** DYO AYO KITA RS. KAYAKNYA PALA LO KEJEDOT SESUATU DEH

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Dyo adikku sayang, kamu makan apaan tadi? :'))

 **Yicing Unyu :** Dyo gaboleh boong begitu. Dosa!

 **Luhan's Master :** Gue curiga si jongin naroin apaan gitu ke minumannya dyo, serius.

 **AnakPandaImut :** DYO _HYUNG_ UDAH KENA PELETNYA JONGIN TT—TT

 **Dek Baekkie :** PANGGIL DINDA KANJENG BUAT NYEMBUHIN DYO ;;-;;

 **Om Ceye :** Dimas Kanjeng, beb.

 **Dek Baekkie :** ELO MAH YEOL DIBILANG GUE GAMAU NYEBUT NAMANYA! KUPING PARABOLA DASAR!

 **Om Ceye :** kuping lagi:((

 **Little Pororo :** Elo pada kenapa sih?! gue yang jatuh cinta, elo yang pada ribet.

 **Little Pororo :** Lagian apa salahnya kalo gue suka sama Jongin?

 **Little Pororo :** Gue sama Jongin emang udah ditakdirin bersama.

 **Little Pororo :** Sayang banget sama Jongin kasep :*

 **Properti Chen :** Serem ya liat dyo yang begini.

 **Dek Baekkie :** GA SALAH LU?

 **Rusa Jantan :** Ini fix si dyo kesambet jurig bambu depan sekolahan.

 **Little Pororo :** BSJAK

 **Little Pororo :** *BAJAK

 **Little Pororo :** BARUSAN KAI YANG BAJAK AKUN GUE

 **Jongin Hercules :** Yaah si bebeb baru bentaran :(

 **Luhan's Master :** TAI

 **KrisGuanteng :** Sudah kuduga.

 **Dek Baekkie :** Pantesan bahasanya beda.

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** JONESNYA UDAH KRONIS SI OJONG

 **Om Ceye :** SUMVAH NGENES BANGET IDUP LO JONG XD

 **Little Pororo :** Hp gue dimainin sama Jongin tadi. rese emang.

 **Jongin Hercules :** Hehehe.

 **Properti Chen :** Dimainin? Berarti lu lagi bareng sama jongin dong?

 **Om Ceye :** ANJAY

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** UWOOOH MALEM-MALEM LAGI BERDUAAN NGAPAIN TUH? *Q*

 **Properti Chen :** Emot lo najisin banget, chen.

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** AYANG MAH TT—TT

 **Luhan's Master :** LU BAWA KEMANA SI DYO, JONG? ANJIRLAH PANTESAN GAADA DI KAMAR LU.

 **Dek Baekkie :** ANJIR PANTESAN DYO KELUAR KAMAR TAPI GA BALIK-BALIK AHAHAH

 **AnakPandaImut :** Dyo _hyung_ diculik Jongin TT—TT

 **Kanjeng Suho :** LU BERDUA NGAPAIN?

 **Yicing Unyu :** KALIAN KAWIN LARI?

 **KrisGuanteng :** BAWA BALIK DYO ATAU GUE RAZIA NIH!

 **Jongin Hercules :** Apaansih lu rese aja, naga bonar! Perusak kebahagiaan orang!

 **Jongin Hercules :** GUE LAGI DINNER SAMA KYUNGSOO DONG

 **Jongin Hercules :** Berduaan, ditemenin angin sepoi-sepoi, bintang-bintang yang berhamburan, bau bajigur sama siomay. Beuh! Romantis pisan pokoknya bruh!

 **Jongin Hercules :** HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

 **Jongin Hercules :** BESOK GUE NIKAH HUAHUAHUAHUAHAJHSGWEJHAVSMJH

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** …sulit dipercaya…

 **Rusa Jantan :** Gak mungkin…

 **AnakPandaImut :** Kasian banget Dyo _hyung_ …

 **Om Ceye :** BARU DINNER AJA UDAH NGAJAKIN NIKAH, BAJRET LU JONG

 **Luhan's Master :** DASAR OTAK NAPSUAN

 **Kanjeng Suho :** KAWIN MULU PIKIRAN LO COT

 **Properti Chen :** KAI PLS BALIKIN DYO TT—TT INI UDAH MALEM HUHUH

 **Dek Baekkie :** DYO PULANG GA UTUH GUE SUMPEL BEHA HELLO KITTY LO YA

 **Jongin Hercules :** Kalian harusnya seneng kek gue ada kemajuan sama dyo :( serius, kalian itu jahat gays. Jahattt!

 **Om Ceye :** Gue dukung elo kok, Jong. Sukses dinner-nya, broh! Elo harus pulang dengan hasil! Dapetin dyo! Perjuangin cinta lo sampe titik darah penghabisan!

 **Luhan's Master :** Iya, broh. Jangan lupa pake pengaman biar gak bochor-bochor!

 **Jongin Hercules :** Makasih **Om Ceye Luhan's Master** lu berdua emang bespren forevah gue :')) gue bakal terus merjuangin cinta gue sampe titik darah penghabisan! SEMANGAT 45! CINTA TANAH AIR! YO!

 **Om Ceye :** Yo'i brader, tancep terusssss!

 **Luhan's Master :** Bobol sampe pagi, broh! WGWGWG

 **Jongin Hercules :** Siap, kapten! HEUHEUHEU

 **ChenHanyaUntukmu :** Tiga sekawan kambek:'))

 **Rusa Jantan :** Akhirnya mereka temenan lagi :')

 **Yicing Unyu :** Lho, emangnya mereka musuhan ya?

 **Properti Chen :** Gue dukung elo kok, Jong ;) semangatttt! **#TeamSuksesKaiSoo**

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Asal lo jangan buntingin si dyo aja, gue dukung kok. **#TeamSuksesKaiSoo**

 **Dek Baekkie :** Sebenernya sih gue ga setuju dyo sama lo. Lo kan sableng, edan, rada-rada, bokep, kebagusan kalo dapetin dyo—tapi ya kalo udah cinta susah sih, jadi perjuangin cinta lo deh ya jong. Semangatttt! ^^

 **KrisGuanteng :** Gue tunggu pajak jadiannya.

 **Jongin Hercules :** MAKASIH BARUDAK, KALIAN EMANG BESPREN GUEH! TERHARU GUE TUH BACANYA. LAFYAH! SEMOGA UMUR LO PADA PANJANG BIAR KITA BARENG TERUS. BIAR BISA LIAT GUE SAMA DYO NIKAHAN WGWGWG

 **Jongin Hercules :** TUNGGUIN GUE NYETAK UNDANGAN YA HUAHUAHUAHUA

 **Little Pororo :** Jong, kita cuma makan bareng doang pls-_-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kaisoo's side**_

"Bajigur, baaajigurrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Siomay, siomay, asli bandung dijamin NTAPS!"

"Getuknya mas? Malem-malem enaknya makan getuk sama bajigur biar anget, mas."

"Siomaynya akang? Asli ikan tenggiri dari sungai cimanuk nu sedap rasanya! Harga dijamin gabikin kantong bolong."

"Bajigur aja mas! Siomaynya dipakein borax tuh!"

"AKANG JANGAN FITNAH GITU! INI SERATUS PERSEN HALLAL! ADA LOGO MUI-NYA TUH. DARIPADA BAJIGUR AKANG YANG BUTEK BEGITU AIRNYA. BENINGAN AIR KALI DARIPADA BAJIGUR SIA."

"BAJIGUR EMANG BEGINI WARNANYA CODOT! JANGAN HINA DAGANGAN INYONG, KOWE! WES RASAIN JURUS SINGA KAWIN INYONG! HIYAAAAAAAAH!"

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kai sama Kyungsoo facepalm ditempat duduknya. Nonton anteng battle gelut antara tukang siomay sama tukang bajigur live didepan sana. Mana berantemnya lempar-lemparan siomay sama getuk pula. Berceceran semua diatas jalanan sia-sia. Cuma gara-gara satu konflik; ngerebutin Kai. Tapi Kai-nya malah milih tukang es kelapa. Bajret emang.

Kai tiba-tiba naro duit gocengan didepan Kyungsoo terus masang wajah serius ala pembaca berita kriminal pas ditanggal tua. "Gue pegang tukang bajigur. Kalo lo kalah taruhan, nikah sama gue besok."

Sedotan es kelapa nyampe dijidat Kai dengan indahnya.

"Nikah sama tukang bajigur sana." Kata Kyungsoo, ngelanjutin makannya.

Kai manyun, sok imut. "Ogah. Ntar gue dikasih makan getuk mulu. Gue punya trauma tersendiri sama yang berbau singkong. Gue pernah ditinggal sendirian di kebon singkong waktu masih SD. Mentang-mentang kulit gue mirip kulit singkong, perih hati ini rasanya.."

Kyungsoo cuma ketawa ngedengernya. Daritadi Kai ga berenti buat dia tawa, entah ngedenger kisah idupnya yang ngenes atau tingkah ajaib bin anehnya. Kai emang ga jadi ngajakin dia makan di balkon kamar, karna katanya takut ada Kris yang dateng-dateng nge-grebek sambil bawa pentungan Nagasaki Mandraguna-nya itu. Kris itu kan perusak kebahagiaan orang, satpam asrama. Ga boleh liat anak-anak bahagia sedikit, udah mau mentungin aja tanpa berkeperimanusiaan. Jadilah si Kai ngajakin dia makan di lapangan seberang asrama. Disini rame sih, banyak tukang jajanan. Ada tukang pancong balap, sosis sodok, es kelapa, es podeng, wedang jahe, gorengan combro-misro, seblak ceker, batagor sampe tukang tahu bulat digoreng dadakan juga ada. Di lapangan masih banyak anak-anak asrama yang main disana. ada yang latihan karate, ada anak klub pramuka yang latihan LKBB, ada juga yang mojok, diem-diem ketemuan sama anak dari asrama cewe. Beuh, rame pokoknya tiap malem. Tapi karna Kyungsoo jarang keluar kalo malem, alhasil dia baru 'ngeh kalo dunia luar itu juga asik. Eaa.

"Seru kan disini? makanya jangan ngurung dikamar terus, ntar berubah lo jadi keong emas." Kata Kai sambil foto-fotoin makanan yang udah dibuatin Kyungsoo. rencananya dia mau jadiin instafood gitu, pake caption 'masakan calon istri nih:* unchh. Thanks beb atas gorengan capcaynya yang endess!' . maklumin aja Kai kan anak hitz kekinian. Dia terobsesi jadi Generasi Zeru kayak awkawin(?) dan kawan-kawan.

"Makasih ya Jong, udah ngajak gue kesini. Jadi gue gabosen dikamar terus."

Kai rasanya mau mati berdiri disenyumin sama Kyungsoo. Ya ampun. Imut banget, mirip Momoy—hamster peliharaannya si Taemin. "Harusnya gue yang bilang terimakasih karna elo udah mau nemenin gue makan, masakin gue capcay lagi. Hehehe." _Jadi makin cinta gue sama elo, soo._

Kyungsoo ketawa kecil, "Santai aja kali, kalo elo laper bilang aja ke gue. nanti gue masakin."

YA AMPUN UDAH CAKEP BAIK LAGI.

KURANG APA KECENGAN SI KAI INI?

Dan inner ngenesnya Kai bertanya pilu : _KAPAN DIA JADI PACAR GUE?!_

"S-s-soo, gue jadi mau nangis." Kata Kai dengan muka penuh haru. Kyungsoo itu emang judes—kalo di grupchat doang. Aslinya dia warmy, baik, caring, manis. Cuma anak-anak Eommaya gak tau sikapnya Kyungsoo gimana sama Kai kalo di dunia asli. Mungkin kalo mereka tau… mereka bakal langsung sedekahan dan ngarak Kai keliling kampung.

"Lebay ah." Kata Kyungsoo, males. "Eh, gimana capcay-nya?"

"ENAK BANGET, YANG! ENDESS GURINDES! TOP MARKOTOP! APALAH-APALAH! GURIH-GURIH NYOY!" Kai ngacungin empat jempolnya (sama jempol kaki) dengan muka pak Bondan Winarno ' _YOU'RE THE BEST CHEF I EVER MEET'_ . "Gue rela kok makan makanan lo tiap hari. Masakan apapun kalo lo yang masak bakal enak, bahkan daging babon sekalian."

"Beneran gue masakin daging babon ya?" canda Kyungsoo.

Kai manyun, "Ya jangan atuh, gue kan cuma berumpama doang."

Kyungsoo ketawa. Lagi.

ASFSHADAJHFDHJADKHDKHDK

 _MANIS PISAN ATUH GUSTI! ADUH OJONG GA KUAT MAMAAAAAHH!_

Nan jauh disana, Mama-nya si Kai bersin-bersin.

"Dyo, elo manis banget." Kai senyum sambil ngeliatin Kyungsoo pake tatapan _'bidadari, notice me pls'_ "Kaya bumbu kolang-kaling."

 _Blusssh_

Kyungsoo blushing, walau dalem ati protes. KENAPA HARUS BUMBU KOLANG-KALING SIH? kaya kaga ada perumpaan yang bagus aja gitu. Dasar edan emang si Ojong mah.

"A-apaansih! G-gombal mulu!" Kyungsoo salting, terus makan kue pancong-nya buru-buru. sampe mulutnya penuh, mirip anak kecil.

Kai nyengir, "Jangan buru-buru ntar keselek. Gue tau gue ini ganteng banget, jangan salting gitu dong."

Kyungsoo makin ganas makan pancongnya. Kai yang senyum waras sambil natep dia itu kelemahannya. Walau sableng bin ajaib bin bokep begitu, Kai sebenernya ganteng—ganteng banget malah, ngalahin si Tom Cruise sama Aliando. Kulitnya eksotis (yang sering dikatain areng sama Sehun), matanya tajem-tajem sayu (yang sering disebut mata napsuan sama si Chanyeol), badannya oke, bibirnya seksi, wanginya bau axe coklat, idungnya… oke jangan bahas idung, rambutnya juga berantakan kece, pokoknya si Kai kasep lah. Walau kadang kegantengannya ditutupi sama kesablengannya.

—dan tigapuluh detik kemudian, Kyungsoo keselek. _Gara-gara ngebayangin mukanya Kai_

"UHUUKK UHUKK"

"YA AMPUN AYANG UDAH DIBILANGIN JANGAN BURU-BURU." keluar deh sisi rempongnya Kai. Dia buru-buru ambil minum, kasih ke Kyungsoo dan ngelus-ngelus punggung mungil Kyungsoo—sekalian modus. Ehek.

"E-elo sih!" Kyungsoo nyalahin Kai, mukanya masih merah—antara malu sama sakit tenggorokan. Gila kue pancong sakit juga kalo kesumpel(?) ditengah tenggorokan.

"Kok gue sih?" protes Kai, tapi detik selanjutnya tuh anak nyengir bunglon. "Oooohh! Elo lagi terpana sama muka kasep gue ya? Huahahaha, teu kunanaon pisan atuh, kegantengan gue emang cuma buat elo seorang kok."

Kyungsoo ngegeplak kepala Kai dengan entengnya.

"WADAW NYERI! PALA AKU DI FITRAHIN BEEBB :("

"elo-nya sih, ngaco terus. Edan!"

"Edan karna cintamuuuuuu, umumumu.."

Dan Kyungsoo keselek lagi.

Kai doyan banget ngegombal.

Sialan emang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TEBECEH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dobby's note :**_

HAAAI RECEH ADDICT! (?)

Ketemu lagi sama gue, HUEHEHEHE. Honestly, gue mau publish ff ini dari dua minggu yang lalu—karna udah kelar. Tapi karna gue sempet sakit beberapa hari jadi gue dilarang main laptop dulu sama mama. Jadilah gue kaya mayat idup diatas kasur terus -_- dan baru ini lagi boleh pegang laptop. KANGEN AKUTU:(

Sebagai permintaan kalian, chap ini gue banyakin Kaisoo-nya. Lagian gue juga kangen kaisoo. Gara-gara insiden _**itu-tuh**_ gue jadi sempet hopeless ke Kaisoo. Maapin aku, umi abi:')))

Maaappp ya kalo telat banget update-nya huhuhu. Dan ini gue update-nya di hp jadi ga edit sana-sini. So, big sorry kalo typo bertebaran dimana-mana ya. Thanks a lot buat yang terus setia sama ECR yang absurd ini hehe. Kalian penyemangatku gaes:* laffyaah.

Oh iya, thanks juga buat temen-temen kelas gue yang kewarasannya cuma 10 persen dan sisanya… don't ask me. Lu pada inspirasi gue men. Buat berondong gue juga, si Aji kasep. Yang selalu jadi korban keagresifan gue wkwk. Kamu penyemangat kakak dek:'))) tetep setia sama kakak ya:'))

Last, see you soon gengs!

" _ **Tertawalah sebelum kau ditertawakan. HAHAHA." –Anggara Dobby quotes.**_


	9. Finally Confession! (less humor)

**Eommaya Chatroom**

 **©Anggara Dobby**

 **[!] Warn :** _Homo. Bokep. Bahasa Gawl. Alay. Tidak bagus dibaca buat orang yang merasa dirinya suci. Goodbye to EYD and say hi to ETD—Ejaan Terserah Dobby. TYPO(S)._ _ **Receh is my style**_ _._

 _ **.**_

 **Ket :** Park Chanyeol _**(Mas Yeollo)**_ OhSehun _ **(Abang Bule)**_ Kim Jongin **(** _ **Kai Kasep**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **Kanjeng Suho**_ **)** Zhang Yixing _ **(Yicing Unyu)**_ Lu Han _ **(Luhannie**_ _ **)**_ Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **ByunCabe**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(** _ **Ksoo**_ **)** Wu Yi Fan _ **(Chris Wu)**_ Huang Zi Tao _ **(Cukup Tao Aja)**_ Kim Minseok _ **(Umin)**_ Kim Jongdae _**(MailShopdotcom)**_

 **(username bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 _ **School!life**_

 _ **p. s :**_ _di chapter ini bagian chatroom-nya dikit, humor dikit, dan lebih banyak yang diluar chatroomnya. Okesip._

* * *

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter #9** **th** **: FINALLY CONFESSION (Less Chatroom, Less Humor)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Group Name :** _ **EOMMAYA GANK**_

 **Description :** Tiada hari tanpa membully. HAHAHAHA. **(by: orang ganteng)**

 **Member :** 12 Member

 **Post(s) :** 810 Post

 **Picture :** 433 Picture

 **Rules :** Tidak ada sianida diantara kita. Harus rajin Online. Terroris dilarang masuk. Anak Slankers dan OI dilarang gabung, takut terjadi fanwar yang tidak ada penggandaan uang. DILARANG MEMBULLY JONES—Owner **(Mas Yeollo, Abang Bule, Kai Kasep)**

 **..**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-11:46 PM-**

 _(_ _ **Kai Kasep**_ _started new conversation with_ _ **Kanjeng Suho**_ _)_

* * *

 **Kai Kasep :** Bang

 **Kai Kasep :** Bang

 **Kai Kasep :** Abang tukang bakso mari-mari sini, aku mau beli~

 **Kai Kasep :** Bang suho..

 **Kai Kasep :** Anjir kaya-kaya budek. Amit-amit.

 **Kanjeng Suho :** NGAPE SIH LU ELAH?!

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Ganggu aja sih.

 **Kai Kasep :** Lagi pacaran lu ya sama yising?

 **Kai Kasep :** Ckck, dasar ketos gadungan. Ga pantes jadi panutan, makan gaji buta.

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Jong, kalo lo ngechat gue cuma mau ngajakin berantem mending kita langsung ke lapangan deh hayuk.

 **Kai Kasep :** EHEHEH DAMAI BANG

 **Kai Kasep :** DAMAI ITU INDAH—KATA BANG AJI RHOMA IRAMA.

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Cepetan. Ngapain lu ngechat gue? mau minjem duit lagi? Yang kemaren aja belum lunas.

 **Kai Kasep :** Anjeng kemaren lu bilang udah diikhlasin, cuma ceban juga :((

 _(_ _ **info**_ _, ceban : sepuluh rebu)_

 **Kai Kasep :** Gue minjem ruang radio kek bentaran.

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Buat?

 **Kai Kasep :** Eum… anu,

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Kenape anu lo? Mau disunat lagi?

 **Kai Kasep :** KAGAK ATUHLAH. ABIS NTAR KALO DIPOTONG LAGI:( SUSAH-SUSAH MANJANGIN, MASA DIPOTONG LAGI:(

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Yaterus apaan?

 **Kai Kasep :** Ada announcement dari gue dikit buat someone. Pls, boleh ya boleeeeh?

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Dikit lagi dzuhur dan elo mau koar-koar diradio? Sesat emang lo jong. Pantesan ga pernah berkah idup lo.

 **Kai Kasep :** YA ABIS JAMAAH ATUH

 **Kai Kasep :** Ini menyangkut idup dan mati gue, bang. Menyangkut masa depan gue. GUE TAKUT KAGA BISA NIKAH NTAR BUHUHUHUHU.

 **Kanjeng Suho :** ANJIR LU MAU CONFESS YA?!

 **Kai Kasep :** KA-KAGAAK!

 **Kanjeng Suho :** DUSTA MAKIN PESEK IDUNG LO NTAR

 **Kai Kasep :** Setan

 **Kai Kasep :** Lama-lama lo makin mirip si mail kalo begini bang-_-

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Yaudah pake aja sana. Tapi harus didampingin sama Chen, dia kan anggota jurnalistik tuh. Gue takut lo ngancurin radio ntar, lo kan bopung.

 **Kanjeng Suho :** TAPI, SAMPE LO NGOMONG MACEM-MACEM DI RADIO BUKAN IDUNG LO AJA YANG MINIMALIS TAPI OTONG LO GUE MINIMALISIN NTAR.

 **Kai Kasep :** IYA ANJER CEREWET LU AH

 **Kai Kasep :** SADIS BENER

 **Kai Kasep :** Btw, bang..

 **Kanjeng Suho :** APAAN LAGI KAMBING?!

 **Kai Kasep :** Cuma mau ngingetin, dikit lagi dzuhur, grepe-grepein badannya Yising bisa ditunda dulu kan? ;)

 **Kanjeng Suho :** …

 **Kanjeng Suho :** SETAN JADI DARITADI LO NGINTIPIN GUE SAMA YIXING. MONYET ONCOM LO! JANGAN KABUR LO BISON GUE PITES IDUNG LO AHSGDJAHHSFDHBSAHFDJAH

* * *

 **.**

 **-12:15-  
** _(_ _ **Mas Yeollo**_ _posting a new status)_

* * *

 **Mas Yeollo :** Crot

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **ByunCabe**_ _,_ _ **Abang Bule**_ _,_ _ **Luhannie**_ _,_ _ **Kai Kasep**_ _,_ _ **MailShopdotcom**_ _,_ _ **Cukup Tao Aja**_ _,_ _ **Chris Wu**_ _,_ _ **Yicing Unyu**_ _)_

* * *

 **Abang Bule :** WUANJURR SIANG-SIANG UDAH CROT AJA XD

 **Kai Kasep :** WUANJURR SIANG-SIANG UDAH CROT AJA XD (69)

 **MailShopdotcom :** WUANJURR SIANG-SIANG UDAH CROT AJA XD (6969)

 **Chris Wu :** Bocor lo, yeol?

 **ByunCabe :** …

 **Luhannie :** Ih Chanyeol… jorok.

 **Cukup Tao Aja :** Maksudnya?

 **Yicing Unyu :** **Chris Wu** emang chanyeol bocor kenapa?

 **Yicing Unyu :** Dia ga PMS kan?

 **Cukup Tao Aja :** ASTAGA JADI SELAMA INI CHAN _HYUNG_ ITU CEWE? DEMI APA?

 **Yicing Unyu :** …aku baru tau.

 **Cukup Tao Aja :** AKU TERKEJANG

 **Chris Wu :** Terkejut sayang.

 **Luhannie :** Dua makhluk ini -_-

 **Mas Yeollo :** WOY WOY JANGAN SUUDZON DULU

 **Mas Yeollo :** Itu gak sengaja kepencet, aduh.

 **Abang Bule :** Ahmasaaaa?

 **Kai Kasep :** Yakali kepencet bisa bikin 'Crot' WAKAKAKA

 **Kai Kasep :** Eh bener ya… kepencet emang bisa bikin crot sih ._.

 **MailShopdotcom :** APANYA KEPENCET? :v

 **Mas Yeollo :** APAYAAAAA :v

 **Kai Kasep :** APAYAAAAA :V

 **Abang Bule :** ITUU… BURUNG KUTILANG.

 **Mas Yeollo :** Wuanjurr punya gue mah burung garuda XD emangnya punya lo tuh, burung gereja XD

 **Abang Bule :** Sialan. Burung elang nih bruhh! Punyanya si Kai kali tuh burung perkutut

 **MailShopdotcom :** Kecil banget njir

 **Kai Kasep :** ENAK AJA!

 **Kai Kasep :** GEDE BEGINI

 **Chris Wu :** Punya gue yang kayak burung onta biasa aja ah. Gak ribet kayak lo pada.

 **Mas Yeollo :** PFRTTT BURUNG OTAN

 **Mas Yeollo :** *OMTA

 **Mas Yeollo :** *OTA

 **Mas Yeollo :** ANJIR AH JEMPOL GUE KEGEDEAN JADI TYPI MULU

 **Mas Yeollo :** *TYPO _ASTAGFIRULLAH_

 **MailShopdotcom :** Lu kenape sih yeol? XDD

 **Abang Bule :** burung onta… gedenya semana anjer XD

 **MailShopdotcom :** Pantesan si Tao kalo abis begituan jalannya kaya ibu-ibu abis ngelahirin XD

 **Cukup Tao Aja :** _Ge_ , perasaan _gege_ gak melihara burung deh?

 **Chris Wu :** Ada kok, Taozi. Kamunya aja yang gak nyadar padahal tiap hari ngeliat.

 **Mas Yeollo :** LOL =))))

 **Kai Kasep :** RESEPNYA APATUH SENPAI BIAR KAYA BURUNG ONTA? *Q*

 **Chris Wu :** Elus-elus aja tiap hari.

 **Abang Bule :** SIAL GUE NGAKAK

 **Kai Kasep :** ITU SIH UDAH GUE LAKUIN TIAP HARI. HEUHEUHEU

 **Mas Yeollo :** Kaga ada resep tambahan nih?

 **Chris Wu :** Masukin ke 'sarangnya' tiap malem. Selesai.

 **MailShopdotcom :** /KESELEK/

 **Abang Bule :** ANJENG AH GUE GAGAL PAHAM TULUNG

 **Kai Kasep :** JANGAN SOK POLOS LO HUN NAJIS AINQ MAH WKWKWK

 **Mas Yeollo :** BAEKKIEEEE SAYANG

 **ByunCabe :** Yeol, elo mau nambah emangnya?

 **Chris Wu :** Sialan langsung ditawarin sama pacarnya XD

 **Mas Yeollo :** SERIUS BOLEH NAMBAH?

 **ByunCabe :** Boleh. Tapi nanti ya pulang sekolah.

 **Mas Yeollo :** YAAMPUN MAKASIH CINTAKU:*

 **MailShopdotcom :** tulunq ini masih siang yagusti..

 **Kai Kasep :** PENGEEEEN ;;-;;

 **Abang Bule :** Anjir pengen punya pacar kayak Baekhyun. Langsung peka XD

 **Luhannie :** EKHEM

 **Abang Bule :** Eh… ada sayang. Hehe.

 **Luhannie :** 'pengen punya pacar kayak Baekhyun'

 **Luhannie :** 'pengen punya pacar kayak Baekhyun'

 **Luhannie :** OHJADIGITUYA

 **Luhannie :** GITU YA

 **Abang Bule :** Cuma becanda yang:(

* * *

 _(_ _ **Luhannie**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Abang Bule :** TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK LUHAAAAAAAN

 **Kai Kasep :** TIDAAAAAAAAAAK ANI

 **MailShopdotcom :** TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK ROMAAAA

 **Kai Kasep :** Ani… kau kembali?

 **MailShopdotcom :** Iya, roma… demi kamu ({})

 **Kai Kasep :** Ani.. tapi aku belum gajian buat nafkahin kamu.

 **MailShopdotcom :** TIDDAAAAK RHOMAAAAAA

 **Mas Yeollo :** Apadah -_- ngebala aja lu berdua. Dasar pens-nya soneta.

 **MaiShopdotcom :** Daripada elu ngepensnya sama Ayu ting-ting. Apa-apa ayu ting-ting, tiap hari ngelove post instagramnya ayu ting-ting. Mau jadi bapaknya si Bilqis lu? Mending sama bang aji rhoma. Raja dangdut, bruuuh!

 **Kai Kasep :** ^Setuju il!

 **MailShotdotcom :** BEGADANG JANGAN BEGADANGG

 **Kai Kasep :** TENENONET

 **MailShopdotcom :** KALAU TIADA ARTINYAAA… BEGADANG BOLEH SAJA HOOUOO KALAU ADA ARTINYAAA

 **Kai Kasep :** JUDDIIII

 **MailShopdotcom :** TEEEETTT~ (backsound gitar ceritanya lol)

 **Kai Kasep :** MERACUNI KEIMANAAAN

 **Chris Wu :** plis, lu bedua kenapa sih?

 **Abang Bule :** Susah kalo dangdut lovers mah =_=

 **ByunCabe :** Belum minum obat kayaknya mah.

 **Mas Yeollo :** Jangan ngehina Ayu ting-ting dong lo berdua! Dia itu strong woman! Jarang-jarang ada cewek kuat kayak dia.

 **MailShopdotcom :** Halaaaah, mendingan Rhoma Irama lah. Karyanya udah banyak. Ayu ting-ting mah apaan. Goyang mujaer doang sama alamat nyasar!

 **Kai Kasep :** DI GEBOY-GEBOY MUJAIR NANGNINGNUNG-NANGNINGNUNG PATGULIPAT BANGDUNGDINGSERRR

 **Kai Kasep :** GUE SUKA LAGU ITU WAKAKA

 **MailShopdotcom :** Njurr lu dipihak mana sih Jong?

 **Kai Kasep :** Gue? Gatau dah. Gue suka lagu dangdut semuanya. Elvi Sukaesih, Rita sugiarto, Jhonny Iskandar, Inul daratista. Eh tapi paling favorit sih Duo Serigala. Wokwokwok

 **Abang Bule :** Gue juga suka jir. Apalagi Goyang Dribble-nya. MANTAPPPS JIWAA!

 **Mas Yeollo :** SUKA PANAS DINGIN GUE KALO LIAT GOYANGNYA WOKWOKWOK

 **Chris Wu :** Bisa kirimin videonya, gengs?

 **Kai Kasep :** Ntar gue kirimin bang. Gue jamin elu suka!

 **MailShopdotcom :** DASAR PENGKHIANAT LU MUSTOPA!

 **Abang Bule :** Mustopa XDD

 **ByunCabe :** Yeol, jadi elo masih suka nontonin goyang dribble?

 **Mas Yeollo :** Eheheh kadang.

 **ByunCabe :** APUS CEPETAN!

 **Mas Yeollo :** Iya iya :(

 **Kai Kasep :** Btw, elu pernah bayangin pacar lu goyang dribble gak sih? XD

 **MailShopdotcom :** Gimana mau bayangin. Rata semua anjer XD Tapi kadang bayangin umin punya _oppai_ suka gakuat wokwokwok

 **MailShopdotcom :** TUMPEH TUMPEH BRUHH

 **Chris Wu :** Si Sehun tuh suka ngedit fotonya Luhan jadi punya _oppai_ XDD

 **Mas Yeollo :** Gue mah nerima Baekhyun apa adanya aja :) lagian pisang lebih enak daripada melon.

 **Kai Kasep :** ^EHANJIR SI UDIN MINTA DISODOK NIH. MUAL AKUTU BACANYA

 **Mas Yeollo :** APASIH JONAT SIRIK AJA

 **MailShopdotcom :** Hun, coba liat hasil editan lu dong.

 **Abang Bule :** Ogah. Biar gue aja yang nikmatin sendirian. EHEUHEUHEU

 **MailShopdotcom :** Najis koret.

 **ByunCabe :** Gue aduin ke Luhan _hyung_ lo.

 **Abang Bule :** Aduin sana! Ujung-ujungnya juga dia kalah lagi sama gue.

 **Abang Bule :** kalah diranjang

 **Chris Wu :** Bocah ini otaknya =)))

 **Yicing Unyu :** Daritadi pada bahas apasih? Aku gagal paham.

 **Kai Kasep :** Bahas 'cara membesarkan burung', Yising _hyung_ ku yang manis:*

 **ByunCabe :** Burung lagi -_-

 **Yicing Unyu :** Hah? ._.

 **Kai Kasep :** Lo mau gue ajarin cara membesarkan burung gak _hyung_? Bermanfaat banget lho ini.

 **MailShopdotcom :** Kai mulai meracuni otak orang lagi=)))

 **Abang Bule :** Dia paling pinter kalo soal ngeracunin orang.

 **Mas Yeollo :** Master of bokep sih.

 **Kai Kasep :** Tapi Suho _hyung_ punya burung. Dia pasti seneng banget kalo lo tau bisa ngebesarin burung.

 **Yicing Unyu :** Emang ya? Kok aku gatau dia melihara burung.

 **Kai Kasep :** Nanti juga bakal dikasih tau.

 **Yicing Unyu :** Yaudah apa caranya? Nanti aku kasih tau ke junmyeon.

 **Kai Kasep :** Bilang kaya gini ya ke Suho _hyung_ "Sayang, aku tau cara ngebesarin burung, lho. caranya tuh di pegang-pegang terus di urut-urut sampe besar sendiri." Abis itu minta Suho _hyung_ tunjukin burungnya. Pasti Suho _hyung_ seneng banget deh sama lo, _hyung_. Gue jamin!

 **ByunCabe :** ANJIR GUE PENGEN NEMPELENG KEPALANYA KAI TAU GA XDD

 **Yicing Unyu :** Beneran? kok gampang banget ya?

 **Kai Kasep :** Iyadong. Lebih gampang lagi kalo _hyung_ ikut pegang-pegang burungnya Suho _hyung_. Baah! Makin cepet deh gedenya.

 **Yicing Unyu** : Wah, makasih ya infonya Kai :) Aku nemuin Junmyeon dulu, ya. Daaaah!

* * *

 _(_ _ **Yicing Unyu**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Abang Bule :** SYIDDDD GUE PENASARAN SAMA REAKSINYA SUHO _HYUNG_

 **MailShopdotcom :** YISING KENAPA LEMPENG BANGET YASSALAM ;;-;;

 **MailShopdotcom :** KASIAN GUE LIATNYA ;;-;;

 **Mas Yeollo :** KAMPRET EMANG KAI MAH

 **Cukup Tao Aja : Chris Wu** _gege_ katanya punya burung juga kan? Kenapa gak dibesarin?

 **Chris Wu :** Burung _gege_ udah besar, sayang.

 **Cukup Tao Aja :** Kenapa Tao gak dikasih unjuk? :( Tao juga pengen ngikutin sarannya Kai.

 **Chris Wu :** …

 **Mas Yeollo :** Uhm… oke gaes, kayaknya kita perlu off deh.

 **ByunCabe :** Obrolan ini makin gak karuan kalo diterusin.

 **Kai Kasep :** Ga bagus buat anak polos kayak gue.

 **MailShopdotcom :** ^polos pantatlu kingkong-_-

 **Abang Bule :** Gue butuh Luhan.

 **Abang Bule :** PLS

 **Abang Bule :** TULUNG

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _(_ _ **Kai Kasep**_ _posting a new status)_

* * *

 **Kai Kasep :** OM TELOLET OM

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Abang Bule**_ _,_ _ **Luhannie**_ _,_ _ **Mas Yeollo**_ _,_ _ **MailShopdotcom**_ _,_ _ **Ksoo**_ _,_ _ **Kanjeng Suho**_ _,_ _ **ByunCabe**_ _,_ _ **Umin**_ _)_

* * *

 **Mas Yeollo :** OM TELOLET OM :v

 **MailShopdotcom :** TELOLET TELOLET TELOLET

 **Abang Bule :** OM TELOLET OM :v (69)

 **Abang Bule :** Bahagia itu sederhana. Dikasih telolet aja senengnya minta ampun.

 **Kai Kasep :** Apalagi kalo abang-abangnya ngasih telolet pake nada dangdut. Mantap soul!

 **Mas Yeollo :** Ingin bergoyang rasanya pinggul ini.

 **Kai Kasep :** Dua jempol ini gak tahan buat meliuk-liuk penuh hasrat.

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Norak banget anjir XD

 **MailShopdotcom :** Lo kaga tau aja rasanya bang dapet telolet. FEELNYA ITU LHO BANG, FEELNYAH!

 **MailShopdotcom :** Lagian Porsche lo belum canggih tuh kalo belum ada telolet-nya.

 **Abang Bule :** Bergoyang karna musik dangdut atau karna yang 'lain' nih? Heuheu.

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Geblek jangan mulai ah, Hun XD

 **Kai Kasep :** Bergoyang karna yang 'lain' mah lebih bergairah HEUHEUHEU

 **Mas Yeollo :** Lebih Mantab Soul!

 **MailShopdotcom :** Lebih semangat anjer

 **Kai Kasep :** Sampe pagi pun dijabanin XDD

 **Abang Bule :** Patah-patah dah tuh pinggang XDD

 **Mas Yeollo :** Sampe crot.

 **Mas Yeollo :** Basah semua.

 **Kai Kasep :** ANYING LU YEOL DEMEN BANGET KATA-KATA CROT XD

 **Kanjeng Suho :** KIDS JANGAN RUSAK OTAK GUE KENAPA

 **Abang Bule :** BANG UDIN MAKIN LAMA MAKIN BOKEP XDD

 **MailShopdotcom :** Pacarnya cabe sih, jadi si udin makin-makin aja dah tuh otak pornonya XD

 **Luhannie :** Kadang ngerasa nyesel punya pacar kayak dia…

 **Umin :** Kadang ngerasa nyesel punya pacar kayak dia… (2)

 **ByunCabe :** Kadang ngerasa nyesel punya pacar kayak dia…(69+)

 **ByunCabe :** HEEH ONTA ENAK AJA LO NYALAHIN GUE!

 **Mas Yeollo :** Tapi, Baek. ini semua emang karna lo, gue jadi makin porno…

 **MailShopdotcom :** See? :v

 **ByunCabe :** KOK GUE?

 **Mas Yeollo :** Gatau ah, Baek. pokoknya lo sumber dari segala sumber kekotoran otak gue.

 **ByunCabe :** palalu peang:(

 **Mas Yeollo :** palaku bulet kok :) nggak kaya punyanya si mail.

 **MailShopdotcom :** Why always kepala unyu gue?

 **Mas Yeollo :** Not why-why

 **MailShopdotcom :** Oh okay, I'm fine thank u

 **Luhannie :** Pernyataan yang mengharukan sekali **Mas Yeollo** :(

 **Abang Bule :** ^Lo juga.

 **Luhannie :** Maksudnya apa, ya?

 **Abang Bule :** sumber dari segala sumber kekotoran otak gue.

 **Abang Bule :** HEHEHEHE

 **Luhannie :** Bego -_-

 **Luhannie :** bokep mah bokep aja, gausah nyalahin orang.

 **Abang Bule :** Lo berani ngatain gue, Lu?

 **Abang Bule :** Suka dikasarin ternyata.

 **Luhannie :** NGGA. AH LO MAH SUKA SADIS BEGITU. GUE KAN BECANDA DOANG.

 **Luhannie :** HUNNIEEE~

 **Luhannie :** Lulu minta maap :(

 **Abang Bule :** Nggak ada kata maap.

 **Luhannie :** Hunhun TT—TT

 **Abang Bule :** Gak ngaruh.

 **Luhannie :** JAHAT

 **Kai Kasep :** Sehun suka BDSM anjerr kejem bener

 **MailShopdotcom :** BDSM = Bobol Dubur Si Manis

 **Umin :** Jongdaeeeeeee -_-

 **Mas Yeollo :** RECEH ANJ. DASAR TELOLET TRONTON XDD

 **Kai Kasep :** Bobol Dubur Si Manis

 **Kai Kasep :** Leh ugha

 **Kai Kasep :** Singkatan yang wow sekali, Proff Jongdae. Makasih ya:*

 **Abang Bule :** BDSM apaan anjir

 **Abang Bule :** Kotor banget otak lo semua, gue maksud 'kasarin' disini tuh perjanjian gue sama Lulu _myhoneybunnysweety_ buat ngejepit kuping pake jepitan jemuran kalo salah satu diantara kita ada yang ngomong 'bego-begoan'

 **Luhannie :** Tuh dengerin, bokepers.

 **Kai Kasep :** GAK RESEP MANEH MAH

 **Umin :** Jongdaeeeeeeee!

 **MailShopdotcom :** Kenapa uminnie-ku sayang? mau di BDSM?

 **Umin :** KEPALA LO NANTI YANG GUE BULETIN

 **Umin :** OFF! CEPETAN OFF, JONGDAE! Bergaul sama trio ubur-ubur makin ngebuat lo porno tau gak.

 **MailShopdotcom :** Iya iya :((

 **MailShopdotcom :** Gaes, gue off dulu. Kai, ntar kita ketemu di ruang radio, sekalian bawa laptop lu. gue minta video yang baru.

 **Umin :** JONGDAEEE!

* * *

 _(_ _ **MailShopdotcom**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Umin**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Sialan, Chen takut bini juga ternyata XDD

 **ByunCabe :** Umin hyung malah lebih mirip emaknya si mail XDD

 **Kai Kasep :** Trio ubur-ubur :((

 **Mas Yeollo :** Munaaaroooh~ bang ocit datang. Prepet-prepet-prepet.

 **Kai Kasep :** Si anying. Pengen gue bagel pake gilesan aja rasanya.

 **Abang Bule :** Daripada si ocit, lo malah mirip si Wakwaw, Yeol.

 **Mas Yeollo :** SEDDTTTAAAN

 **Kai Kasep :** Eh btw, bang **Kanjeng Suho** gimana burung lo setelah dibesarin sama Yising hyung?

 **ByunCabe :** PLS JANGAN BURUNG LAGI.

 **Luhannie :** Gue mules sama topik ini lama-lama.

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Kok elu tau tentang—

 **Kanjeng Suho :** HORNYSHIT! BENTAR, BENTAR, KAYAKNYA GUE TAU INI SUMBERNYA SIAPA

 **Kanjeng Suho :** OH

 **Kanjeng Suho :** WUANJERR INI KERJAAN LO BERTIGA YA, CECUNGUK MARUNDA?

 **Mas Yeollo:** tadi Trio ubur-ubur, sekarang cecunguk marunda. Besok apa? Trio Cecepi? =_,=

 **Abang Bule:** Secara teknis, ini cuma kerjaannya si botol kecap Kai.

 **Kai Kasep :** KAMPRET LO BIHUN

 **Kai Kasep :** TEMEN LAKNAT

 **Kai Kasep :** B-bang Suho.. gue bisa jelasin ini oke? Pls, jangan tuntut gue buat bayar denda bermilyar-milyar karna utang gue aja yang ceban belom gue lunasin.

 **Kai Kasep :** pls bang, gue aja makan ngutang indomie ke mbak yuyun mulu. Jangan denda gue karna gue gabakal sanggup bayar sampe tahun homo sapiens balik lagi ke jaman ini.

 **ByunCabe :** YUYUN APAAN. JANGAN MODIF NAMA GUE LO BOROKOKOK!

 **Kanjeng Suho :** KAI—

 **Kanjeng Suho :** ANAK SETAN LO

 **Kanjeng Suho :** SIALAN! GARA-GARA LO GUE JADI ENAK!

 **Mas Yeollo :** …lah

 **Abang Bule :** …

 **ByunCabe :** Gue boleh ngakak?

 **Luhannie :** Daripada ngakak, gue malah pengen jedukin kepalanya si junmen ke spion truk.

 **Kai Kasep :** Bang…

 **Kai Kasep :** Lo bikin gue hampir ereksi

 **Kai Kasep :** *jantungan

 **Mas Yeollo :** BUKAN TYPO ITU GUE YAKIN MAH DASAR BERUK

 **ByunCabe :** TOLONG YA KAI, JANTUNGAN KE EREKSI ITU JAUH PISAN.

 **Luhannie :** Pengen nabok lo sampe mental ke neptunus:(

 **Abang Bule :** Tabok aja yang sampe idungnya ilang dari peredaran.

 **Kai Kasep :** Jahat-jahat banget sama gue ih.

 **ByunCabe :** IUHH JIJIK

 **Ksoo :** …

 **Kai Kasep :** HAAAI UCO :*

 **Kai Kasep :** Akhirnya muncul juga hehehehe

 **Luhannie :** PDTK = Pendekatan Doang Takennya Kaga

 **Kai Kasep :** Lo kok kalo ngomong suka ngejleb banget sih:'))

 **ByunCabe :** JHB = Jomblo Haus Belaian

 **Mas Yeollo :** NMDK = Ngarep Mulu Dapetnya Kaga

 **Abang Bule :** Ngarepin doang itu rasanya kayak ngedesah tapi ndak enaena

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Ngarepin doang itu rasanya kayak ngedesah tapi ndak enaena (999)

 **Kai Kasep :** SIALAN KOK LO SEMUA GITU BANGET SIH SAMA GUE

 **Kai Kasep :** SALAH GUE APA SIH

 **Kai Kasep :** SETAN EMANG LU PADA :'))))))))

 **Kai Kasep :** Soo, elo gak berniat mau belain gue gitu?

 **Ksoo :** Gue bingung… mau belain lo tapi ucapan mereka bener semua. Gue gak belain tapi… gue kasian sama lo.

 **ByunCabe :** CIYEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Mas Yeollo :** Apakah ini artinya saudara Kyungsoo mulai ada perasaan dengan saudara Kai?

 **Abang Bule :** Orang kayak Kai mah gapantes kali dikasihanin. Pantesnya di bully xD

 **Kai Kasep :** Thanks, hun. Gue jadi pengen nyekek elu.

 **Kai Kasep :** **Ksoo** Kasian kenapa? Emang muka gue minta dikasianin gitu?

 **Ksoo :** Iya

 **Mas Yeollo :** JIR NYESEK XDD

 **Kai Kasep :** Iya

 **Ksoo :** Iya? Maksudnya?

 **Kai Kasep :** Iya? Maksudnya?

 **Ksoo :** Kai, elo ngerepeat kata-kata gue!

 **Kai Kasep :** Kai, elo ngerepeat kata-kata gue!

 **Ksoo :** KAI!

 **Kai Kasep :** KAI!

 **Luhannie :** Nih anak kenapa lagi -_-

 **Ksoo :** JENGLOT DASAR

 **Kai Kasep :** JENGLOT DASAR

 **Abang Bule :** Anjir jenglot XDD

 **Ksoo :** KAI BERENTI NGEREPEAT GUE

 **Kai Kasep :** KAI BERENTI NGEREPEAT GUE

 **Ksoo :** I Love you.

 **Kai Kasep :** ANJUUU

 **Kai Kasep :** I LOVE YOU TOOO SOO I LOVE YOU TOOOOOO

 **Ksoo :** =_=

 **ByunCabe :** Kai minta banget di geplak ya XD

 **Kanjeng Suho :** Jadian sana ah! Greget gue lama-lama

 **Mas Yeollo :** Jadian sana ah! Greget gue lama-lama (23876486)

 **Luhannie :** Dyo kebagusan banget buat Kai. Ga rela rasanya gue.

 **Abang Bule :** ^SETUJU

 **Kai Kasep :** ^PASUTRI SYALANDD

 **Kai Kasep :** Oh iya **Ksoo** , jangan lupa dateng ke radio ya ntar ;) Eh jangan deh… dengerin aja.

 **Ksoo :** Ada apaan emang?

 **Kai Kasep :** Ya… nanti lo juga bakal tau hehe.

 **Ksoo :** Dih sok misterius.

 **Luhannie :** Diamah bukan sok misterius, tapi emang misterius asli. Liat aja idungnya yang bentuknya masih menjadi misteri itu(?)

 **Kai Kasep :** HYUNG LU KENAPA SIH SAMA GUE YAGUSTI ;;-;;

 **Mas Yeollo :** Gue ngerasa mulutnya Sehun nular ke Luhan XD

 **Abang Bule :** Anak pinter… Daddy bangga sama kamu, nak.

 **ByunCabe :** Hun -_- ingus lo masih meler kemana-mana. Jangan sok jadi daddy.

 **Abang Bule :** Setan

 **Abang Bule :** Ingus-ingusan begini gue bisa hamilin orang

 **Abang Bule :** Luhan aja udah mau dua bulanan tuh

 **Luhannie :** -_-

 **ByunCabe :** Hun, lo butuh di rukiyah. Asli.

 **Mas Yeollo :** Gue baru tau Luhan ternyata kucing betina…

 **Luhan :** Jangan sampe gue tarik kuping lo sampe melar ya, Yeol.

 **Kai Kasep :** GUE SUKA KATA-KATA LO HUN HEUHEUHEU

 **Kai Kasep :** INGUS-INGUSAN BEGINI GUE BISA HAMILIN ORANG XDDD

* * *

 _(_ _ **Ksoo**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Kanjeng Suho**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Kai Kasep :** TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK

 **Kai Kasep :** KENAPA LO NINGGALIN GUE LAGI SOO? KENAPAAAA

* * *

 _(_ _ **Luhannie**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Abang Bule**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **ByunCabe**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Mas Yeollo**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Kai Kasep :** TAI AH GUE DITINGGALIN SENDIRI

 **Kai Kasep :** JAHAAAAAAAD :(((((((

 **Kai Kasep :** GUE SUMPAIN LO SEMUA BISULAN DI LOBANG IDUNG SETAUN

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Di luar Chat**

"TEST TEST BINTANG SATU DUA TIGA PAGER… ORANG KECE DISINI~ HALLO? UDAH KEDENGERAN BELOM SIH?"

"INI UDAH _ON AIR_ SEMPRUL!"

"Oh… Emak gue bisa denger gak kira-kira? ABAH UMI! OJONG MASUK RADIO HUAHUAHUAHUA. UMI OJONG KANGEN, BESOK MINGGU OJONG BALIK KERUMAH. JANGAN LUPA MASAKIN GABUS PUCUNG SAMA SEMUR TONGKOL YA UMI? BUAT ABAH, OJONG UDAH GAK NAKAL LAGI BAH, JADI JANGAN MASUKIN KE PESANTREN YA—"

Chen ngegeplak Kai pake sepatunya. Kebetulan itu sepatu belum dicuci selama—uhm, kayaknya emang belum pernah dicuci semenjak di beli sih. dan itu udah setahun yang lalu.

"ANJER BOPUNG AMAT SIH LU JONG! LO KATA INI RADIO UMUM APA?!"

Kai ngelus-ngelus jidatnya yang abis kena geplakan sepatu pake muka kesel. _Dasar perusak kebahagiaan orang!_ Udah sepatunya bau busuk. Campuran ikan asin basi sama dekil tikus. Kai jadi berhasrat buat ngelelepin muka Chen di keteknya aja rasanya.

Microphone diambil alih sama Chen, terus tuh anak dehem-dehem sok serius. "Hallooo, Ismail Wahyudin alias Kim Jongdae alias Chen alias Charlie Puth's Twin disini~ _(disebelahnya Kai masang muka 'Charlie Puth pantat lu belang!')_ Jadi gue punya informasi buat kalian semua kalo gue udah buat website dagangan gue resmi! Check aja di MailShop dot com! Lo bisa beli apa aja disitu. Ada obat penghilang rasa baper karna si dia, krim muka anti galau, cilok isi pisang, sampe pelet cinta pun ada! Jadi—"

"SETAN LO NGAPA PROMOSI MAIL?!" Kai ampir aja jedukin kepalanya Chen ditembok terdekat kalo dia gak inget bahwa Abahnya bakal masukin dia ke Pesantren kalo kasar-kasar sama orang.

Chen cuma nyengir bunglon. "Siapa tau lo berminat jadi model endorsement gue?"

"Ogah."

Kalo dibayar pake duit sih Kai mau, buat ngelunasin utangnya ke Suho. Lah ini, dibayarnya pake cetakan foto Chen yang lagi nyengir (yang kata dia ganteng sekali itu). Yang ada foto Chen dijadiin pajangan di lobang WC sama Kai.

"Udah Jong, cepetan ngomong. Kita cuma punya waktu 10 menit dari Suho. Sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai."

"Anjir bentar dulu kenapa. Gue bingung mau ngomong apa."

Kai gemeteran sendiri di duduknya, padahal dia ngomong lewat radio bukan didepan Kyungsoo , dia akuin selama ini dia emang sering ceplas-ceplos ke Kyungsoo. manggil sayang-sayang ke tuh anak, minta cium, minta _yang lain-lain_ , tapi kalo buat seriusan kayak gini, nyali Kai sekecil kutu badak. Masalahnya ini nyatain perasaan! Dan buat nyatain perasaan itu gak main-main. Ngga boleh dateng-dateng _'Woy gue sayang elu woy! Ayo jadian'_ lah, dikiranya ngajak berantem nanti. Apalagi ini menyangkut Kyungsoo, orang yang Kai incer dari dulu. Dan gimanapun juga, selama ini Kai bukannya gak mau nyatain perasaan ke tuh anak cimit, dia cuma nunggu waktu yang tepat buat ngumpulin nyalinya—sekaligus nyusun kata-katanya.

"Maaf guys, ganggu waktu kalian, tapi gue disini cuma mau nemenin temen sableng gue si Kim Jongin alias Kai alias Ojong alias Botol kecap serebuan. Terserah lah gue mau dibilang penyalahgunaan hak karna make radio sembarang buat beginian, yang pasti gue sama Kai udah izin ke Ketos Suho buat pake radio bentaran. Yang mau dengerin silahkan, yang gak mau dengerin jangan koar-koar gak penting. Buat temen gue ini sesuatu yang penting, mungkin kalian pernah ngerasain juga. Jadi, kasih dia kesempatan buat ngomong disini oke?" Chen ngomong didepan mic, sambil senyum penuh solid ke Kai.

Kai jadi terharu."I love you, il."

Chen mau muntah. "Jangan masang muka begitu. Gue tabok mental lo ke Arab."

"Tapi gue bingung mau ngomong apaan ke Kyungsoo."

"elo mau ngerasain sepatu gue lagi engga?" Chen ngacungin sepatu _harum_ nya.

Kai ngegeleng trauma, "KAGAK, KAGAK. Makasih." Gila, yang tadi aja bau-nya masih kerasa sampe sekarang.

Kai ngedehem didepan mic, masang muka serius—tapi yang ada dia malah mules sendiri. Dia ngehela napasnya panjang-panjang, terus dikeluarin, tarik lagi, keluarin lagi, tarik lagi—dan keluarnya malah lewat belakang. _Kan setan_. Chen langsung kejang-kejang ditempat ngerasain aroma therapy dari Kai.

"Ehem, ehem." Pertama-tama, dia ngedehem dulu. "Gue langsung to the point aja. Jadi… gini… gue mau nyampein sesuatu buat Do Kyungsoo. Anak kelas XI-IPA 2. Semoga elo denger ini ya, Soo.."

Kai narik napas. Meditasi sebentar. Doa-doa dulu, dari mulai surah pendek sampe Yaasin(?)

Ini gak segampang nyelipin contekan di lobang idung.

"Soo, gue tau selama ini lo pasti tau gimana perasaan gue ke elo. Kalo dibilang suka sih, ya gue suka BANGEEEET sama lo (inget ya pake capslok dan huruf 'E'-nya harus 4). Dari awal ketemu malah. Lo masih inget ga awal kita ketemu? Itu lho pas kita rebutan bangku di kelas sepuluh. Lo galak banget waktu itu, sampe mukul muka gue pake novel Harry Potter yang ke-7, dan akibatnya idung gue jadi ilang beberapa centi. Oke, itu gapenting. Pokoknya dari first impression kita waktu itu, gue langsung tertarik sama lo. Jarang-jarang gue liat anak bermuka gemesin tapi judesnya gak main-main kayak lo. Sampe akhirnya kita kenalan terus temenan dan ngajak lo gabung di grupchat yang gue bikin sama Sehun Chanyeol. gue tau sih lo gak terlalu suka gabung di obrolan ngaco kita, tapi gue yakin lo sedikit terhibur karna itu. Cuma elo satu-satunya yang waras di grupchat hehe. Selainnya anak stress semua, dan gue salah satunya. "

Kai narik napas bentar. Mukanya mendadak ganteng (Eh dia mah emang udah ganteng ya? -_-a)

"…Maafin gue karna selama ini gue selalu ngomong yang aneh-aneh ke elo. Yaaa, gue orangnya emang begini sih, mau diapain lagi? gue edan, ngaco, bokep, sableng—tapi seriusan, gue lakuin itu semua buat ngehibur lo, Soo. Karna lo jarang banget ketawa. Dan buat gue, satu ketawa dari lo tuh udah berharga banget. gue suka liat ketawa lo. Lo ngegemesin banget kalo senyum dan ketawa, gue berasa liat anak kecil yang polos. Rasanya mau bawa lo pulang buat hadiah ke Umi gue yang ngidam-ngidamin menantu. Tapi, walaupun lo sering judes ke gue, gue tau kok lo sebenernya pribadi yang peduli sama orang lain. Lo baik dan ramah. Gue gak liat lo dari luarnya doang, Soo. Gue kenal lo cukup lama, dan itu cukup ngebuat gue selalu suka sama apa aja yang lo lakuin."

"Intinya sih dari cuap-cuap gue ini… gue cuma mau bilang kalo gue say—"

 _BURN UP THE TELOLET! TELOLET TELOLET TELOLEEEEEETT_

 _OM TELOLET OM- OM TELOLET OM_

 _TELOLET TELOLET TELOLET_

Kai kejengkang kaget.

"ANYING MAIL KENAPA BACKSOUNDNYA GITUAN?!"

Kai langsung balik ke mode preman pasarnya ngedenger backsound yang disetel sama Chen. Anjir lah dia kira ada bus nyasar masuk kedalem sekolahan. Dia udah ngangkat bangku, siap-siap ngelempar ke muka Chen saking kagetnya. Suasana sosweet yang tadi langsung ilang gara-gara tuh anak. Sialan emang.

Chen nyengir gak berdosa, "Gue salah lagu, HEHEHEHE. Sorry, sorry, lanjut lagi sana."

Kai pasang muka datar. Dalem ati ngedumel dan nyumpahin Chen. Semoga dagangannya kagak laku-laku.

"Soo, gue mau bilang kalo gue—"

 _TELOLEEEET LOLELOLEEET_

 _SUSU MURNI…_

 _NASIOOONAAAL_

"SETAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Kai langsung nerjang Chen. Nyabut bulu idungnya, mukul pantatnya bolak-balik, nonjok jempol kakinya, dan terakhir nyumpel mulutnya pake kaos kaki Kai. Akhirnya Chen babak belur dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Ruang radio jadi saksi bisu aksi penganiayaan yang dilakukan terhadap KJI (17th) kepada KJD alias IM (Ismail bin Mail, 17th).

Mengheningkan cipta dimulai…

"Kai, elo anarkis banget:(" Chen ngelus-ngelus idungnya di kolong meja. Dia rasanya mau nangis dipelukan Umin tersayangnya.

"Ya elonya sih, onta! Gue mau confess malah disetelin telolet mulu! Siapa sih yang nyiptain telolet, hah? biar gue pites sini bulu keteknya!" Kai ngedumel kesel. "Setel lagu yang bener! TELOLET SEKALI LAGI, MATI LU DITANGAN GUE."

Chen ngangguk buru-buru sebelum bulu idungnya jadi sasaran kekerasan Kai lagi.

 _Jika aku… bukan jalanmu_

 _Kuberhenti mengharapkanmuu_

 _Jika aku… memang tercipta untukmuuu_

 _Ku 'kan memilih dirimu…_

 _Jodoh pasti bertemu…_

"Yang ini gimane, bro?"

Kai ngacungin jempolnya, "Mantap! Gue berasa jadi afgan sekarang." Chen ngehela napasnya lega. Bulu idungnya sekarang aman.

Kai ngelanjutin confess-nya lagi. "Do Kyungsoo, gue mau bilang kalo gue say—"

 _ **BRAKKK!**_

"WANJERR JONG ELU CONFESS DI RADIO?!"

"GILA NEKAT AMAT LU!"

"TADI ADA SUARA TELOLET DISINI, BAEK!"

"AAAAAA MANA MANA?!"

Chanyeol sama Sehun abis ngedobrak pintu, buru-buru masuk dengan rusuh. Luhan sama Baekhyun, selaku pacar dari dua bagong tersebut, ngikut-ngikut dibelakang. Informasi aja, tuh dua anak unyu penggemar berat telolet. Gatau kenapa Luhan sama Baekhyun suka banget sama telolet. Sampe ngeburu telolet setiap sore (dan berakhir Sehun sama Chanyeol yang ngeluh tiap malem karna capek disuruh angkat banner 'OM TELOLET OM' sama Luhan dan Baekhyun). Kai ngusap mukanya kasar. _Yassalam_ … sekarang apaan lagi? mau nyatain perasaannya aja susahnya kebangetan.

"Woy broh!"

"Whassap brohh!"

Chanyeol sama Sehun tos ke Chen sok asik. seolah-olah baru ketemu setelah setahun pisah, padahal kenyataannya, dia bertiga baru aja ketemu di koridor tadi. pinter banget emang:'))

"Kai, gue ngedenger suara lo dimana-mana. Kyungsoo juga lagi ngedengerin lo dikelas lhoo!" kata Luhan.

Kai langsung sumringah. "Serius, hyung?"

"Iye. Udah ah sana cepet confess lagi. sebelum KepSek denger terus kepala lo di gibeng pake sepatunya."

Kai yang jiwa semangat 45-nya itu kembali berkobar, mulai ngelanjutin confessnya. Kali ini gak ada gangguan. Lagu yang diputer sama Chen udah bener, Jodoh Pasti Bertemu-nya Afgan. Sipp. Sehun, Chanyeol sama pacarnya masing-masing juga (untungnya) gak ngerusuh. Errr nggak terlalu tenang sih… karna tau sendiri kan gimana mulut Baekhyun yang gak bisa diem? Apalagi Luhan yang hiperaktif itu.

"Han, han, tau nggak olshop yang kemarin gue beli eyeliner waterproof itu?"

"Tau, yang namanya 'Sistah Shop' itukan? Kenapa emangnya Baek?"

"Iya, ituuu! Adminnya ternyata anak kelas sebelah. Si Joy! Yang kemaren baru diputusin sama Jungkook. Yaampun, ternyata Jungkook itu pacarannya sama Taehyung. Anak adopsi gue yang rese itu, Lu!"

"…Ya ampun. Jadi diputusin karna ternyata pacarnya itu _gheei_? Nyesek amat ya. Tapi si Taehyung emang udah lama ngejar-ngejar Jungkook sih."

"Nah makanya. Di pesbuk si Joy nyepam mulu tuh, biasa kalo cewek galau pasti koar-koar di sosmed, mendadak jadi Mario teguh, nyebar-nyebar kata bijak buat cowok tukang php—"

Kai tarik-buang napas. Sebisa mungkin gak nyeret Baekhyun sama Luhan buat keluar. Dasar sista-sista tukang gosip! Gatau sikon! Kalo aja nggak ada Chanyeol sama Sehun, mungkin Kai udah ngebekep dua makhluk itu.

"Oke, gue lanjutin perkataan gue yang tadi. Kyung, elo masih denger gue 'kan? Oke lanjut. Do Kyungsoo… gue bukan cuma suka sama lo. Tapi gue sayang sama lo…"

 _Jika aku… bukan jalanmu_

 _Kuberhenti mengharapkanmuu_

 _Jika aku… memang tercipta untukmuuu_

 _Ku 'kan memilih dirimu…_

 _Jodoh pasti bertemu…_

Suara mas Afgan masih mendayu-dayu syahdu(?) dan Kai punya keberanian buat ngutarain keinginannya selama ini dengan senyum ganteng.

"Kyung, elo mau gak jadi pacar gue?"

 _ **BRAKKK!**_

Pintu didobrak buat yang kedua kalinya. Kai nahan diri buat gak meledak saat itu juga.

Kai siap-siap murka, "SET—"

"Kai, nih anaknya! Nih!"

"Dyo, maju dong elu! Jawab itu confessnya Kai!"

"Ih, apaansih! Gue mau balik ke kelas aja."

"Dyoo maju atau mati?!" —yang ini Tao yang ngomong.

Ternyata yang dobrak pintu itu bukan Chanyeol sama Sehun lagi. tapi anak-anak lain yang dateng bareng sama Kyungsoo. mereka rame-rame megangin Kyungsoo dan ngedorong-dorong tuh anak mungil buat masuk. Tapi Kyungsoo sok-sok-an nolak pake muka malu-malu minta digigit.

Kai ampir jantungan.

Asgdhsadghasjgdagdau—

 _KENAPA DYO-NYA ADA DISINI?!_

Dan terjadilah adegan dorong-mendorong. Sehun sama Chanyeol ngedorong badan bongsor Kai yang mendadak jadi patung pancoran, terus anak-anak lain+Luhan Baekhyun ngedorong Kyungsoo. berasa kayak anak SMP yang malu-malu buat nyatain perasaan. Padahal si Kai mah nggak ada malu-malunya sekali.

"Hajar borr!" bisik Chanyeol, provokatif.

"Hajar-hajar palalu peang." bales Kai. Gugup setengah mampus.

Kai udah hadep-hadepan sama Kyungsoo. dia berniat mau kabur aja awalnya, tapi Chanyeol sama Sehun dengan kampretnya ngejagain pintu pake muka 'Keluar sama dengan Mati!'. Gila aja, dia belum kawin masa udah mau mati aja. Kan gak lucu.

"Ehm, Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo cuma nunduk, ngeliatin ujung sepatunya seolah-olah itu sepatu bakal berubah jadi keong emas dikit lagi. "A-apaan?"

Kai gerak-gerakin kakinya, gugup.

Yaampun jantung, bisa kalem dikit nggak sih?

"E-elo denger siaran g-g-gue tadi nggak?"

"D-denger kok.."

Kenapa malah gagap-gagapan begini? /Azis Gagap mendadak tersinggung/

"HAHAHAHA ANJIR LU PADA KENAPA DIEM BEGINI SIH? BERISIK DONG ADUHH!" Kai ketawa nervous, nunjuk muka temen-temennya yang sok serius satu persatu.

"Kalo kita berisik ntar lo bakal ngamuk, pinter." Luhan nyaut dengan muka lempeng.

Kai manyun.

"K—kyung… jadi, jadi.. gimana?"

Kyungsoo ngedongak, natep Kai, "Gimana apanya?"

"Tentang siaran gue tadi. gimana tanggepan lo? Gue… gue say—"

"KAI GUE GA BUDEK! JANGAN DIULANGIN LAGI PLS. GUE MALU!"

Kai ngejengit kaget denger bentakan Kyungsoo yang mendadak itu. tuh anak udah nutupin mukanya pake kedua tangannya. Cengiran tengil Kai langsung mampir di mukanya.

"Kyung, elo malu?"

"IYA GEBLEK AH."

Buset. Galak juga dia.

Salah Kai juga sih. emang udah tau pake nanya, kan pinternya kebangetan.

Anak-anak lain udah cengar-cengir. Nyuruh Kai buat buru-buru jadiin Kyungsoo pacarnya detik ini juga. Ngelepas jabatan jomblo laknat terhormatnya. Karna emang cuma dia doang yang Jonat sampe sekarang disini.

"Kyung, elo mau gak jadi pacar gue?" tanya Kai, keringetnya udah ngalir deres.

Kyungsoo masih nutup mukanya—dan itu ngegemesin banget bro! "Kai, gue gatau lo sebego ini… kok lo masih nanya sih?"

"KYUNG ELO NOLAK GUE? DEMI APA?"

Kai udah siap-siap loncat dari jendela. Fyi, ini dilantai satu. Jadi kalo dia loncat paling kepalanya cuma kejedot batu kerikil doang -_-

Kyungsoo ngebuka kedua telapak tangannya, dan ternyata mukanya udah semerah bumbu seblak ceu Odah.

"Siapa yang nolak elo?"

Kai ngedip-ngedip. Masih loading, maklum otaknya prosesor lemot. Chanyeol sama yang lainnya udah siap-siap selebrasi diatas genteng sekolah.

"J-j-jadi… elo nerima gue?"

 _Dyo.. nerima dia?_

 _Jadi… sekarang mereka pacaran?_

 _Seriusan?_

 _DEMI APAAAH?_

"JANGAN NANYA LAGI IH LO KENAPA BEG—"

Sebelum Kyungsoo ngelanjutin omelannya, Kai buru-buru meluk tuh anak. Badan mungilnya Kyungsoo langsung tenggelem dibadan bagongnya Kai. Gak main-main lagi, Kai malah muter-muterin badannya ala film india. Bukannya protes kayak biasanya, Kyungsoo malah bales pelukan Kai dan ketawa-ketawa seneng.

"AKHIRNYA MASA DEPAN GUE TERSELAMATKAN! GUE SAYANG ELO KYUNG. SAYANG BANGET YA AMPUN."

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun pelukan penuh haru.

Xiumin sama Chen nangis bahagia.

Anak-anak lain selebrasi diatas meja radio sambil kibarin bendera partai(?)

Luhan pelukan sama Namjoon—dan Sehun langsung berubah jadi banteng ngamuk ngeliat ini.

"Gue kira lo bakal nolak gue," ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo senyum kecil, "Tadinya pengen gitu. Tapi nggak tega. Hehe."

"Serius, Kyung. Elo sayang sama gue apa cuma kasian doang?"

"Menurut lo?"

"…"

"Gue sayang sama lo, Jongin. Dari dulu, sama kayak lo." Kyungsoo meluk Kai duluan. Kai senyum lega.

 _Yaampun jadi gini ya rasanya punya pacar…_ —Kai nahan tangis. Dia bakal nelpon Uminya nanti buat ngadain sedekahan dirumah.

Anak-anak langsung ngadain selebrasi ke-dua.

"BURN UP THE TELOLEEEEET!" teriak Chen, lalu nyetel lagu telolet yang udah di remix. Chanyeol dan yang lainnya langsung kesetanan teriak 'om telolet om'. Bopung emang.

 _BURN UP THE TELOLET! TELOLET TELOLET TELOLEEEEEEEEEEET!_

(dan entah kenapa suasana yang harusnya romantis ini harus diisi pake backsound telolet-_-)

"HEH HEH!"

Kris mendadak dateng pake muka sangarnya. Dibelakangnya ada Suho yang masang muka bersalah _'Maapin gue, gaes. Dia yang maksa buat kesini..'_

Anak-anak semuanya langsung diem gak bergerak. Chen masih di posisi siap goyangnya. Kai buru-buru nyembunyiin badan pacarnya - _ekhem_ \- dibelakangnya. Takut-takut Kris yang selalu ngerusak suasana itu narik Kyungsoo dan ngebalikin dia kekelas. Fyi, Kris itu nganggep dirinya sebagai bapaknya Kyungsoo. sialan emang, Kai ogah punya mertua cem angry bird kaya gitu. Bisa-bisa kena pentungan terus tiap hari.

"KENAPA LO PADA DIEM?" tanya Kris, pake muka ala sekuritinya.

"Kris, Kris… udah dong. Kasian mereka. Jangan diomelin. Namanya anak muda…" kata Suho—layaknya ibu peri.

"Siapa yang mau ngomelin? Gue mau nyuruh mereka buat lanjut kok. guru-guru ada rapat. Jadi terusin aja. Btw, selamet ya Kai. Akhirnya lo ngelepas jabatan jomblo lo juga. Gue tunggu tanggal putus kalian berdua."

 _Krik krik…_

Chen berdiri lagi, "BURN UP THE TELOLEEEEEEEET!"

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Demi apa ini absurd banget…

Chapter paling aneh+garing yang pernah ada /menggelinjang/

Bodoamat ah. Silahkan timpukin saya, silahkan. Dan lagi, kayaknya saya telat banget ya apdet ini. Buhuhuhu maapkan saya gaes, maapkan :" kalian boleh timpuk saya buat yang kedua kalinya.

Saya keilangan humor sense akhir-akhir ini. Bener-bener keilangan. Gaada mood buat lanjut ini tapi karna banyak yang nagih yaaaa beginilah hasilnya. Maapkeun aing:"

Kayaknya FF ini juga dikit lagi bakal tamat karna semuanya udah gak jomblo. Btw, selamet ya buat botol kecap—maap, maksud saya buat Kai. Semoga langgeng sama pororo unyunya :D sorry juga karna ini kebanyakan telolet (maklum saya pemburu telolet lol :v) jadi kebawa-bawa deh.

Lassttt, terimakasih udah mau jadi pembaca yang baik ^^


	10. Kai Sudah Tidak Jomblo, LDR-nya HunHan

_**.**_

 **Ket :** Park Chanyeol _**(PCY Gans)**_ OhSehun _ **(AwesomeHun)**_ Kim Jongin **(** _ **Kai Sudah Taken**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **Golden Kim**_ **)** Zhang Yixing _ **(Icing)**_ Lu Han _ **(LuLuuu**_ _ **)**_ Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **byunbee**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(** _ **Do Kyungsoo**_ **)** Wu Yi Fan _ **(Yifan Cool)**_ Huang Zi Tao _ **(Cukup Tao Aja)**_ Kim Minseok _ **(Umin)**_ Kim Jongdae _**(Chen Squarepants)**_

 **(username bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 _ **Receh is my style!**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter #10** **th** **: Kai Sudah Tidak Jomblo, LDR-nya HunHan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Group Name :** _ **EOMMAYA GANK**_

 **Description :** Tiada hari tanpa membully. HAHAHAHA. **(by: orang ganteng)**

 **Member :** 12 Member

 **Post(s) :** 830 Post

 **Picture :** 438 Picture

 **Rules :** Gak usah ada peraturan! Karna emang pada dasarnya idup itu kagak ada aturan. Ini bukan sekolahan atau hukum yang harus punya pasal-pasal. Selama kita masih bisa napas, kenapa gak seneng-seneng aja, ye nggak? —Owner **(PCY Gans, AwesomeHun, Kai Sudah Taken)**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _(_ _ **Kai Sudah Taken**_ _posted one picture)_

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Langgeng terus ya, sayang :* cinta kita itu jangan kayak telolet ya, cuma viral sesaat aja abis itu dilupain. Hehe. Lafyu :* — **Do Kyungsoo**

 _(read by_ _ **Do Kyungsoo**_ _,_ _ **PCY Gans**_ _,_ _ **AwesomeHun**_ _,_ _ **LuLuuu**_ _,_ _ **byunbee**_ _,_ _ **Chen Squarepants**_ _,_ _ **Yifan Cool**_ _)_

* * *

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Too, Kai ;)

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Ikan hiu dimakan barbie. I love you baby :*

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Pantun macem apaan itu-_- maksa banget.

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Tapi aku suka. Hehe.

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Ya ampun

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Indah bener idup ini

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** idup gue yang tadinya abu-abu jadi pelangi begini

 **Do Kyungsoo :** apasih lebay banget.

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** HEHEHEHE

 **PCY Gans :** 'telolet'

 **PCY Gans :** geblek anjir. Kayak kaga ada majas yang lebih bagus ae.

 **AwesomeHun :** di iya-in aja. Umur kaga ada yang tau.

 **Chen Squarepants :** 'Kai Sudah Taken'

 **Chen Squarepants :** uname plis :(((

 **byunbee :** LANGGENG YAAAAA~ HEHE

 **LuLuuu :** Langgeng aja buat kalian :D

 **LuLuuu :** Kalo Kai macem-macem tabok aja idungnya, Soo.

 **Yifan Cool :** Peraturan pertama, ga boleh bawa Kyungsoo diatas jam sembilan malem. Kedua, kalo duduk berdua harus sejauh satu meter. Ketiga, pegang Kyungsoo sekali = satu tabokan dari gue. Kalo lo ngelanggar peraturan gue, tanggung sendiri konsekuensinya. Otong lo taruhannya.

 **Yifan Cool :** thanks.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Yifan Cool**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** ANJ

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** GUE BARU JADIAN YAGUSTIH

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** PERATURAN LUCKNUT MACEM APA ITUUUUU

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Beb, kamu gak setuju kan sama peraturannya si botak itu? iyakan?

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Kalo dipikir-pikir… aku setuju sih sama sama Kris _hyung._

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** AHELAH INI MAH SAMA AJA NGGAK PACARAN

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** APAAN SI TUH LAGIAN SI BOTAK IKUT CAMPUR RUMAH TANGGA ORANG AJA

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** kayak dia gak grepe-grepein Tao mulu tuh tiap malem. Najis benci ah gue sama Kris. Gue sumpain giginya makin maju, makmur, sejahtera, damai sentosa abadi.

 **Chen Squarepants :** /brb screenshot/

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** SETAN LO MAIL SETAN

 **Chen Squarepants :** Yang sabar ya, mungkin ini ujian :'))

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** DI IYAIN AJA BIAR SENENG

 **PCY Gans :** Wanjay Kris hyung macem bapaknya Dyo gitu ya XDD

 **PCY Gans :** Yang jadi taruhannya si otong lagi XDD

 **PCY Gans : #SaveOtongnyaKai**

 **AwesomeHun :** Mpuz lo.

 **byunbee :** pacaran tapi gak pegang-pegangan apa rasanya:(

 **PCY Gans :** ^kayak ngedesah tapi ndak enaena ya, yang?

 **byunbee :** iya yang:(

 **PCY Gans :** tuh kan jadi mau ketemu lo, Baek. Aku rinduuuuuu~

 **byunbee :** Kita 'kan emang lagi samping-sampingan, pinter -_-

 **AwesomeHun :** tampol bego ntar kebiasaan

 **Chen Squrepants :** Lu kenapa dah hun? Daritadi perasaan jawabnya nyelekit+singkat bener.

 **PCY Gans :** PFFTTT SEHUN TUH LAGI GALAU ANJER GARA-GARA LUHAN LIBURAN KE KAMPUNGNYA WKWKWK

 **LuLuuu :** Jangan bahas itu, yeol :(

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** ASLINA?

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** WAKAKAKA MAMPOS LO HUN

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** RASAIN TUH LDR-AN DUA MINGGU PENUH. NGENES-NGENES DAH LU WAKAKAKA

 **Chen Squarepants :** kampungnya Luhan di Cina anjer. Beda negara. Untung gue sama umin tetanggaan XDD

 **byunbee :** Ya ampun sedih amat

 **byunbee :** dua minggu gak ketemu apa rasanya..

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Yang sabar ya, hun. Pantes daritadi sensi banget kayaknya.

 **PCY Gans :** Kalo gue sih jujur nggak bisa LDR-an. Nggak ketemu semenit aja rasanya udah kering badan ini.

 **byunbee :** Ya lagian kita mana bisa LDR. Rumah kita aja hadep-hadepan. Geblek banget ah punya pacar begini -_-

 **PCY Gans :** Makasih sayangQ :*

 **byunbee :** Gue tuh ngehina elo, yeol -_-

 **PCY Gans :** Bila kau tak pernah buat dosa, silahkan hinaku sepuasnya. Kalian semua syucih aku penuh dosahh

 **byunbee :** MAU GUE TABOK RASANYA

 **PCY Gans :** Maunya dicium ;)

 **byunbee :** dimana?

 **PCY Gans :** Disini~ /tunjuk bibir/

 **byunbee :** mmuuuaaach :*

 **PCY Gans :** kurang basah:((

 **byunbee :** tuh kan. Dikasih ati minta ampela -_-

 **AwesomeHun :** PLS LAH JANGAN PACARAN DISINI. PM SONO!

 **AwesomeHun :** Luhan… balik pls. lo gak kasian sama gue? :(((((((

 **AwesomeHun :** Gue kangen :(((((((

 **AwesomeHun :** KAMPRET AH MASUK SEKOLAH LAMA AMAT SIH ELAH

 **Chen Squarepants :** Anjer baru juga libur sehari

 **Kai Kasep :** Baru aja gue mau bilangin kalo bang Suho ngajakin kita liburan bareng-bareng ke puncak, bawa pacar masing-masing. Tapi kayaknya bakal ada yang dateng sendiri nih..

 **byunbee :** LIBURAN? *Q* YEOL, AYO IKUUUT.

 **PCY Gans :** Ikutlah sayang. apalagi bareng sama lo, kita bisa berduaan di puncak ntar. Terus mesra-mesraan ditengah-tengah kebon teh.

 **PCY Gans :** AAAH BERASA HONEYMOON

 **byunbee :** Gak sabaaaaaar

 **Kai Kasep :** Ikut yuk yang?

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Ayo :)

 **Kai Kasep :** Terus malemnya kita bakar jagung bareng-bareng sambil nyender di pundak pacar masing-masing. Indahnya hiduuup~

 **AwesomeHun :** LIBURAN TERKUTUK

 **AwesomeHun :** GUE MAU IKUUUTT

 **AwesomeHun :** GUE SUMPAHIN PUNCAK KEBANJIRAN

 **AwesomeHun :** MAMPUS MAMPUS DAH LU KELELEP SEMUA

 **Kai Kasep :** Maap. Ga nerima jomblo.

 **AwesomeHun :** GUE GAK JOMNLO SIALAN LO

 **AwesomeHun :** *JOMBLO

 **Kai Kasep** : Iya, tapi maneh LDR-an sama Luhan ;))

 **AwesomeHun :** Kai lo tau gak bedanya lo sama jenglot?

 **Kai Kasep :** paantuh?

 **AwesomeHun :** KAGA ADA BEDANYA ANJENG.

 **Chen Squarepants** : WANJURR XDD

 **Kai Kasep :** BANGSYAD KAU HUN BANGSYAD

 **PCY Gans :** Gue turut berduka atas nasib lo, hun. Sementara yang lain liburan seneng-seneng sama pacarnya, elo malah LDR-an. Makanya kalo nyari pacar tuh jangan jauh-jauh

 **byunbee :** Gue turut berduka atas nasib lo, hun. Sementara yang lain liburan seneng-seneng sama pacarnya, elo malah LDR-an. Makanya kalo nyari pacar tuh jangan jauh-jauh (999)

 **LuLuuu :** Hun :(

 **AwesomeHun :** Sayang :((

 **AwesomeHun :** Kangen

 **AwesomeHun :** Banget

 **AwesomeHun :** Banget

 **AwesomeHun :** Banget

 **AwesomeHun :** Cepet pulang

 **AwesomeHun :** :((((((((((((

 **Do Kyungsoo :** kok sedih sih…

 **byunbee :** Alaaah lebay mah si Bihun. Baru aja ditinggal sehari udah kayak ditinggal berabad-abad.

 **LuLuuu :** Lo gatau rasanya, bek.

 **LuLuuu :** Gue juga kangen lo, hun :(((

 **LuLuuu :** Kangen banget.

 **LuLuuu :** Tapi belum bisa balik :(

 **AwesomeHun :** Idup gue tanpa lo kayak rujak tanpa sambel

 **AwesomeHun :** GAK LENGKAP HUWEHUWEHUWEEEEEE

 **Chen Squarepants :** Hun, lo nangis?

 **Chen Squarepants :** Minum konidin.

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** KONIDIN BUAT BATUK BEGO

 **PCY Gans :** Tabok bego ntar kebiasaan

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** /tabok/

 **Chen Squarepants :** /mental ke pelukan umin/

 **byuncabe :** maunya elo itumah, kardus.

 **Chen Squarepants :** Mbak yuyun sirik aja sih.

 **byuncabe :** JANGAN IKUTAN-IKUTANG KAI DEH MANGGIL GUE YUYUN

 **byunbee :** *IKUTAN

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** IKUTANG XDDD

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** IH-KUTANG CIAPA TUH? *Q*

 **byuncabe :** Ga jelas najis lu dasar tolkecap

 **AwesomeHun :** HEEEH GUE LAGI SEDIH INI

 **AwesomeHun** : HIBUR KEK GITU

 **AwesomeHun :** LUHAN LU KEMANA SIH ELAH NGILANG MULU, GATAU GUE LAGI KANGEN APA

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Hadir, broh! Mau dihibur pake apa nih? JGV/JAV/AMERICAN BLUE FILM?

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Kai-_-

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Maap yang, kebiasaan lama. Hehe.

 **PCY Gans :** Tabok bego ntar kebiasaan

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Elo ntar yang gue tabok pake beton

 **PCY Gans :** Pake cinta aja gimana? ;)

 **Chen Squarepants:** WANJIR

 **Chen Squarepants:** BEK PACAR LU DEMEN SAMA KAI BEK

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** …Yeol, jangan bilang selama ini lu ada rasa sama gue?

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Ya ampun…

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Malahan gue sering telanjang didepan elu… gimana dong anjir

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Kai, jadi hubungan kita buat nutupin skandal lo sama Chanyeol doang?

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Beb…

 **byunbee :** Yeol

 **byunbee :** TUH KAN LO BENERAN HOMOAN SAMA KAI

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Maap ngecewain lu, yeol. Tapi hubungan kita cuma sebatas temen aja, gaboleh lebih, karna gue cintanya cuma sama Kyungsoo seorang. gue bener-bener minta maap, bro :')

 **PCY Gans :** TERSERAH LO PADA AJA ANJIR

 **PCY Gans :** SIAPA JUGA YANG DEMEN AMA BENTUKAN KAYAK LU?

 **PCY Gans :** Mendingan sama Baekhyun lah, udah ketauan nyodoknya dimana.

 **byunbee :** Pinter :')))))

 **Chen Squarepants :** Mau ngaqaq :(

 **AwesomeHun :** ANYING LAH LU SEMUA GUE LAGI SEDIH

 **AwesomeHun :** JANGAN NGACANGIN GUE. JURIG LU SEMUA

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Sedih ya sedih aja kali, hun. Gausah ngajak-ngajak orang.

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** ^TUH, dengerin!

 **AwesomeHun :** Terus apa gunanya lu semua jadi temen kalo gue lagi sedih tapi kaga ada yang hibur sama sekali? TT-TT

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Yaudah deh gini aja, gimana kalo kita ketemu hun? Gue traktir makan deh ;)

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** yang :((

 **byunbee :** Uuuh ucukucuk~ jangan nangis ya, hunnie. Sini-sini, mama peluk /hug/ mau minta apa? nanti mama turutin kok.

 **Chen Squarepants :** Sehun menang banyak jir

 **PCY Gans :** Mama, aku mau thuthu~ tapi langsung dari asalnya yaa

 **byunbee :** gue gak ngomong sama lo, caplang.

 **PCY Gans :** :(((

 **PCY Gans :** Eh bentar-bentar… jadi sebenernya kita itu udah punya anak, bek? Dan anaknya itu Sehun? GAK SUDIIIIIIIIIIH GUE JADI BAPAKNYA

 **PCY Gans :** GAK SUDIIIIIIIHHH

 **AwesomeHun :** Siapa juga yang sudi punya bapak geblek kaya lu-_-

 **PCY Gans :** Bocah songong. Gue sumpel pake pampers nangis lu!

 **AwesomeHun :** **Do Kyungsoo** cuma elo emang yang pengertian, hyung :( ayo, mau makan dimana? Gue jemput ya..

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** SEHUN TAI KAMBING LO DASAR

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** MENTANG-MENTANG LDR-AN SAMA LUHAN JANGAN NIKUNG GUE DONG

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Kai, kita cuma mau makan -_-

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** makan-makan tapi kalo ujung-ujungnya berakhir sayang-sayangan gimana? kita baru jadian soo, tulunq laaaahh

 **LuLuuu :** Maap hun, gue abis dari warung tadi.

 **LuLuuu :** Hun… lo mau selingkuh? :((

 **AwesomeHun :** Enggak

 **AwesomeHun :** Bukan gitu, Lu.

 **AwesomeHun :** Gue cuma mau nyari hiburan aja. Rumah gue sepi, elo nggak ada, dan gue kesepian..

 **AwesomeHun :** Gue kangen lo tapi gabisa ketemu :( jadi gue gatau harus ngapain selain keluar cari hiburan.

 **LuLuuu :** Sehuuuuuuuuun :((

 **AwesomeHun :** Luhaaaaaaan :((

 **LuLuuu :** Hunnieeeee TT-TT

 **AwesomeHun :** Hannieeeee TT—TT

 **LuLuuu :** Hunnieeeeee

 **AwesomeHun :** Hannieeeee

 **LuLuuu :** Hunnieeeee

 **AwesomeHun :** Hannieeee

 **byunbee :** Yaterus aja begitu sampe aliando gantiin Kris EXO.

 **PCY Gans :** terus yang main di GGS siapa dong?

 **byunbee :** Younglex :')))

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Awkawin gaada kopelnya nanti :( kasian jomblo ntar dia.

 **Chen Squarepants :** GGS udah tamat cuk -_-

 **PCY Gans :** Main lagi woy setiap sore.

 **Chen Squarepants :** Jadi lo diem-diem penggemar Ganteng-Ganteng Seringgila? Cukstaw, yeol. Cuktaw.

 **PCY Gans :** Gue demen ngeliat Natasha wilona doang. HEHEHEHE

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** NATASHA WILONA DI TIPI SEBELAH ANJER XDDD

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** PINTER BENER DAH LU UDIN

 **byunbee :** Boy mati ya :((

 **byunbee :** Padahal ganteng. Aahhh bapeeerr :(((

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Iya, kasian reva jadi jomblo. Mending sama gue aja sini, ya?

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Kai, udah pernah ngerasain dicolok pake linggis ngga? :)

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** BCANDA YANG BECANDA

 **PCY Gans :** Bek, gausah pake ngedesah bisa kali :(

 **Chen Squarepants :** Boy mirip sama Luhan, btw. Suruh aja luhan yang gantiin si Boy di AJ.

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Terus si Sehun gantiin jadi reva. WOKWOWKWOK

 **PCY Gans :** GANTI POSISI WANJAY

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** LUHAN DIATAS GIMANA CERITANYA ANYENG

 **Chen Squarepants :** KASIAN SEHUNNYA

 **Chen Squarepants :** KAGA BISA NGERASAIN APA-APA. PALING GELI-GELI DIKIT DOANG XDD

 **PCY Gans :** KAMPRET LU MAIL GUE NGUQUQ

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** GAK NIKMADHHH

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Baru satu genjotan udah pingsan duluan si luhan mah

 **PCY Gans :** SEHUN MANA PUNYA LOBANG XDD PALING LOBANG IDUNG DOANG XDD

 **LuLuuu :** EMANG PUNYA GUE SEKECIL APAAN SIH? SETAN YA LU PADA

 **AwesomeHun :** Tapi… Lu, punya lo emang kecil sih. paling nanti rasanya kaya dimasukin jari kelingking doang

 **byunbee :** jari kelingking XDD

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Obrolan gak guna.

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** NJIR GAK BERASA APA-APA DONG WKWKW

 **PCY Gans :** Sehun parah banget anj XD kasian luhan, ntar nangis XD

 **LuLuuu :** TAU AH

 **LuLuuu :** MALES GUE SAMA LO

 **LuLuuu :** JAHAT TT—TT

 **LuLuuu :** SEHUN JUGA JAHAAAAT TT—TT

* * *

 _(_ _ **LuLuuu**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Chen Squarepants :** Tuh kan dia ngambek =)))

 **PCY Gans :** nangis pasti =)))

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Kasian gue sama luhan, serius. hun, diemin bayi lu sono!

 **AwesomeHun :** Yaelah gara-gara lu pada sih

 **byunbee :** lu yang bully, lu juga yang kasian. Cerdas emang :))

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Makasih mbak yuyun :*

 **byunbee :** SETAN LO KAI UDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN MANGGIL GUE YUYUN ASFGDGFHJFGDFGSKDFHSD

* * *

 _(_ _ **Kai Sudah Taken**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **PCY Gans**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Do Kyungsoo**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Chen Squarepants**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **AwesomeHun**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **byunbee :** Bangsat

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _(_ _ **Golden Kim**_ _memperbarui statusnya)_

 **Golden Kim :** Libur telah tiba, libur telah tiba. Hore, hore, hore! Yang mau ikut ke puncak, kuy lah. GRATIS! Makanan, bis, hotel, semuanya gue yang nanggung. Untung-untung beramal. Tiga hari tiga malem! No Kuy, no kece B)

 _(read by_ _ **Yifan Cool**_ _,_ _ **Umin**_ _,_ _ **Chen Squarepants**_ _,_ _ **Cukup Tao Aja**_ _,_ _ **Icing**_ _,_ _ **PCY Gans**_ _,_ _ **Kai Sudah Taken**_ _,_ _ **AwesomeHun**_ _,_ _ **LuLuuu**_ _,_ _ **Do Kyungsoo**_ _,_ _ **byunbee**_ _)_

* * *

 **Yifan Cool :** Kuy lah

 **PCY Gans :** Kuy lah (2)

 **byunbee :** Kuy lah (3)

 **Chen Squarepants :** Kuy lah (10000+)

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Kuy lah (69)

 **Cukup Tao Aja :** GRATIS *O*

 **Umin :** Ayo, ayo.

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Ikuuut.

 **Icing :** Aku diajak ngga?

 **Golden Kim :** Paaaasti dong, beb. Emangnya buat siapa aku ngadain ini kalo bukan buat kamu :*

 **Icing :** Oh, jadi aku diajak dong?

 **Golden Kim :** -_-

 **Golden Kim :** Iyadong, sayangku, cintaku, manisku, berlianku :*

 **LuLuuu :** Have fun ya guys :')

 **AwesomeHun :** GUE MAU IKUUUUTT TT—TT

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Mending jangan deh, hun. Gue takut lu kejang-kejang liat yang lain bawa pasang, sementara lu sendirian. Ngenes.

 **PCY Gans :** Ntar yang laen pada beduaan, lo doang sendirian kayak bebegig di tengah-tengah sawah.

 **Chen Squarepants :** Duduk di mobil sendirian :'))

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Makan jagung sendirian :'))

 **PCY Gans :** Tidur sendirian :'))

 **Chen Squarepants :** Jalan sendirian :'))

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Mandi sendirian :'))

 **byunbee :** Mandi emang sendiri-sendiri bego -_-

 **PCY Gans :** SUMPAH HUN LO NGENES BANGET. MENDING JANGAN IKUTAN DEH SARAN GUE MAH

 **Golden Kim :** hu-um, hun.

 **AwesomeHun :** Lo kok pada gitu banget sih sama gue? :'(((((((((

 **AwesomeHun :** Puncak lagi banjir tau. Mending lo pada batalin aja deh:(( gue takut kalian kenapa-napa…

 **Chen Squarepants :** ALIBI AJE LU AH HUN, WKWKWK

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Bilang aja mau ikut

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** SIRIK NIH YEEEEEE WAKAKAK

 **Icing :** Bener tuh kata Sehun. dimana-mana emang lagi banjir, sih! rumah aku aja masuk

 **Golden Kim :** Lho beb, emang rumah kamu masuk air? Kok bisa? mau aku renovasi nggak? Nanti aku buatin jadi lantai lima biar kamu gak kebanjiran lagi! nanti kalo kamu iritasi sama air hujan gimana? ayo kita ke dokter!

 **Golden Kim :** Aku khawatir, Xing! Kenapa kamu gak bilang dari semalem? Mau ngungsi di rumah aku nggak?

 **Icing :** Nggak usah, myeon.

 **Icing :** aku suka kok banjir-banjiran di dalem rumah

 **Icing :** Soalnya kan emang aku sengaja masukin air ke rumah biar aku bisa becek-becekan. Di kamar aku banyak ikan lhoo! jadi aku gak perlu jauh-jauh keluar buat mancing lagi

 **Icing :** kalian mau ikut? Seru tauuu! Apalagi kalo banjir gini, Pak RT sering bagi-bagiin indomie gratis. Hehehe

 **Golden Kim :** Mau nendang tapi sayang :'))))

 **byunbee :** sabaaaaaaaaarr :'))

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Cing, kalo lo aja yang gue lelepin gimana?

 **Icing :** Mau lelepin dimana, Kai? Bisa di kolam renang aja nggak? Aku orangnya pemilih soalnya. Aku gak mau di rawa-rawa atau danau, airnya keruh, banyak kuman.

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Di samudera atlantik aja ya, mau? :')))

 **Icing :** Jangan lah! Kejauhan!

 **Icing :** Lagian aku gak bisa renang. Nanti kalo aku kelelep gimana?

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** EMANG ITU TUJUAN GUEEEEEEEEEE ASGHSGDJHSGDJHGD

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** OIEUHDJSJHSHJSG

 **PCY Gans :** Mampus XDDD

 **Chen Squarepants :** Yang sabar ya, Kai XDDD

 **Golden Kim :** Untung kamu pacar aku, Xing :)

 **Icing :** Emang kalo aku bukan pacar kamu, kamu mau apa, myeon? Mau bawa aku ke samudera atlantik juga?

 **Golden Kim :** Nggak kok nggak!

 **Golden Kim :** Palingan aku cuma bawa kamu ke museum National Geograpich aja :')

 **Icing :** GAK MAU

 **Icing :** Aku gak suka museum, banyak sejarah!

 **Golden Kim :** Kenapa kamu gak suka sejarah?

 **Icing :** Aku gak inget masa lalu soalnya. Kejadian hari kemarin aja aku nggak inget. Aku males ngulang-ngulang yang udah lewat pokoknya.

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** BUKANNYA MALES, ELO MAH EMANG PIKUN AHSGDJHDGJHSG

 **AwesomeHun :** SIALAN KAI =))))

 **PCY Gans :** Tai emang XDDD

 **PCY Gans :** *Tai

 **PCY Gans :** *Tai

 **PCY Gans :** ANJING AH JEMPOL GUE KEGEDEAN TYPO MULU KAN JADINYA *Kai MAKSUD GUE

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** BILANG AJA LU EMANG MAU NGATAIN GUE 'TAI'

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** BIANG JURIG EMANG LU SIALAN

 **LuLuuu :** -_-

 **Umin :** Udah, udah… jadi gak nih liburan ke puncaknya?

 **Yifan Cool :** Gue gak jadi ikut, deh. Males. Lagi ujan mulu, banjir.

 **Yifan Cool :** Mending di kamar. Ngangetin diri bareng Tao, ya nggak sayang?

 **Cukup Tao Aja :** AKU MAU IKUT KE PUNCAK _GE_!

 **Yifan Cool :** Sayang, di sana tuh lagi ujan terus! Nanti kalo ada longsor gimana? terus kecelakaan? _Gege_ gak mau kamu kenapa-napa…

 **AwesomeHun :** Najis

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** JIJIQ

 **PCY Gans :** GELIIIIIIII

 **Chen Squarepants :** Alaaaaayy! Bikin iritasi mata!

 **Yifan Cool :** Udah ngatain gue-nya?

 **Yifan Cool :** Udah?

 **Yifan Cool :** Dimana lo berempat skrg?

 **Yifan Cool :** Temuin gue di lapangan kompleksnya Tao.

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** HEHEHEH

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** Maap ya bang, emak gue gak ngizinin keluar. Lagi ujan gede soalnya hehehehe. Bukannya gue gak mau lho…

 **PCY Gans :** Gue becanda, hyung. Hehehe. Lo ganteng banget ya kalo lagi marah? Ya ampun pantes Tao tergila-gila hehe

 **AwesomeHun :** Gue becanda.

 **AwesomeHun :** Maap :(

 **Chen Squarepants :** Yaelah lo mah baperan amat Kris! Kayak cewe PMS aja..

 **Yifan Cool :** SIAPA YANG PMS, HAH? SIAPAAA?!

 **Chen Squarepants :** EHEHEH Kagak hyung. Itu nenek gue lagi PMS hehehe. Jadi marah-marah mulu bawaannya.

 **Yifan Cool :** ELO NYAMAIN GUE SAMA NENEK LO YANG LAGI PMS, KERDUS?

 **Umin :** Sabar ya, Chen -_-

 **Chen Squarepants :** YA GUSTIH KAGAK LAH HYUNG YA AMPUN GUE SERBA SALAH INI

 **Chen Squarepants :** MAAPIN GUE DAH MAAPIN

 **Yifan Cool :** ketemu sama gue, harus sungkem lo Mail!

 **Chen Squarepants :** Iya hyung iya :(

 **Golden Kim :** Jadi siapa aja nih yang mau ikut?

 **Golden Kim :** Kalo gak ada yang mau ikut, ya gapapa sih. malah bagus, jadi gue bisa berduaan aja sama Yixing di puncak.

 **Icing :** Gak mau, myeon!

 **Golden Kim :** Lah, lah, kenapa sayang?

 **Icing :** Kata mama, kalo berduaan nanti yang ke-tiganya itu setan. Aku gak mau liburan sama setan! Emangnya kamu mau kalo nanti setan itu naksir aku?

 **Golden Kim :** Xing… mau aku tabok atau aku cium nih?

 **PCY Gans :** Lem biru aja, bang.

 **PCY Gans :** Lempar Ganti yang Baru.

 **Golden Kim :** Lo kata pacar gue panci kredit apa? -_-

 **PCY Gans :** Kagak, sih…

 **PCY Gans :** Tapi lebih mirip hadiah mainan dari chiki yang dari karet itu, yang kalo di rendem di minyak tanah jadi melar

 **byunbee :** ANJEERRR XDD

 **Kai Sudah Taken :** ANJING AH NYOL GUE NGAQAQ XDDD

 **AwesomeHun :** KAYAK BOLA BEKEL YA ANJIR WKWKWKKW

 **Chen Squarepants :** SI DEBLENG SEKALINYA NGOMONG NJUR LOL=)))

 **Icing :** Kalian ngomongin siapa sih?

 **Icing :** Hadiah dari chiki? Aku juga pernah dapet kok

 **Golden Kim :** CHANYEOL GUE BLACK-LIST DARI LIBURAN KE PUNCAK. FIX. NO GUGATAN. NO PROTES. NO HOAX.

 **PCY Gans :** LAH ANJIR BANG…

 **PCY Gans :** GUE CUMA NGERECEH TT—TT

 **byunbee :** Terus gue siapa yang jajanin nanti di puncak? :(

 **PCY Gans :** Bek, kok lu lebih mentingin jajanan daripada gue yg tampan rupawan ini? :(((

 **LuLuuu :** Ewh

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Ewh (2)

 **byunbee :** jagung bakar lebih menarik daripada elu, nyol.

 **PCY Gans :** nyesek :'))

 **AwesomeHun :** Udeh, nyol.. mending lo temenin gue aja di rumah. Kita banjir-banjiran aja sambil nyari ikan cupang.

 **PCY Gans :** KAGAAAAAAAAAAK

 **PCY Gans :** GUE BUKAN BOCAH INGUSAN YANG SUKA NYARI IKAN CUPANG KAYAK ELU HUN

 **PCY Gans :** PLS BANG BIARIN GUE IKUT LIBURAN

 **PCY Gans :** BANG…

 **PCY Gans :** BANG SUHOOOOO TT—TT

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-23:03 PM-**

 _(_ _ **AwesomeHun**_ _memulai percakapan dengan_ _ **LuLuuu**_ _)_

* * *

 **AwesomeHun :** yanq

 **AwesomeHun :** sayangku

 **AwesomeHun :** Luhan-ku

 **AwesomeHun :** Lulu si manis jembatan ancol…

 **LuLuuu :** Kenapa, hun?

 **LuLuuu :** Gue gak manis!

 **AwesomeHun :** akhirnya di read :')

 **AwesomeHun :** Gak manis? Terus semut-semut yang tiap hari ngerubungin lo itu apaan?

 **LuLuuu :** Receh -_-

 **LuLuuu :** Jangan sok gombal

 **LuLuuu :** Geli

 **AwesomeHun :** Hahaha

 **AwesomeHun :** Gue cuma kangen banget sama lo :( baru sehari ditinggal lo aja gue udah kayak gini, apalagi ditinggal bertahun-tahun… gak sanggup gue, Lu.

 **LuLuuu :** Jangan sok melankolis, hun. Geli tau nggak!

 **LuLuuu :** Lagian 'kan gue cuma dua minggu di sini, hun. Gak sampe tahunan.

 **AwesomeHun :** DUA MINGGU ITU 'KAN LAMAAAA YAELAH LU

 **AwesomeHun :** Bisa jadi fosil gue nungguin lo :(

 **LuLuuu :** Hahaha sejak kapan lo jadi alay begini, hun? Gue jadi gemes.

 **AwesomeHun :** Sejak lo dateng di kehidupan gue yang tentram damai, Lu…

 **AwesomeHun :** Semuanya berubah.

 **AwesomeHun :** Lo kayak pelangi yang udah ngubah idup monochrome gue jadi berwarna.

 **LuLuuu :** Sehun, plis. Lo baru gue tinggal sehari aja kayak gini, gimana kalo setahun? Bisa-bisa lo nyaingin Kahlil Gibran kali ya…

 **AwesomeHun :** SIAPA TUH KAHLIL GIBRAN?

 **AwesomeHun :** SELINGKUHAN LO DI CINA?

 **AwesomeHun :** KOK NAMANYA KAYAK ADA ARAB-ARABNYA?! JANGAN BILANG LO KE XINA BUAT DIJODOHIN SAMA ANAKNYA PAK USTADZ

 **AwesomeHun :** *CINA

 **LuLuuu :** Ya ampun…

 **LuLuuu :** Kahlil Gibran itu sastrawan, kali! Yang suka bikin puisi!

 **LuLuuu :** Yakali gue dijodohin -_-

 **AwesomeHun :** Oh

 **LuLuuu :** Gitu doang? Setan emang lo, hun

 **AwesomeHun :** Tapi lo cinta kan? Hehehehe

 **LuLuuu :** Iyalah! Kalo gue gak cinta ngapain gue mau pacaran sama makhluk aneh kayak lo.

 **AwesomeHun :** Aneh gimana sih sayangku?

 **LuLuuu :** Tuh, tuh contohnya! Kadang lo judes, gak punya ekspresi, ngomong juga kayak cabe lombok. Tapi kadang lo juga berisik, sinting, bokep. Kadang juga lembut, alay, sok romantis, perhatian.

 **LuLuuu :** Lo gak bisa ditebak, makanya gue suka hehe

 **AwesomeHun :** Lo merhatiin gue banget ya, Lu?

 **AwesomeHun :** Jangan kayak gini dong, Lu. gue makin kesiksa nih gara-gara mau meluk lo sekarang tapi elonya jauh.

 **AwesomeHun :** Gue kangen banget. pengen cium…

 **LuLuuu :** Cium mulu otak lo!

 **LuLuuu :** Nanti gue juga balik, hun. Gue janji bakal bawain lo oleh-oleh deh! Dodol cina, ya?

 **AwesomeHun :** Di rumah gue udah banyak dodol cina. Gue gak mau! Gue maunya lo, Luhan. balik sini lo cepetan! Gue kesepian, tidur kagak ada yang nemenin.

 **LuLuuu :** Iya iya, nanti :(( lo pikir, lo doang yang kangen? Gue juga kangen sama lo..

 **AwesomeHun :** Tuh kan gue makin kesiksa kalo kayak gini.

 **AwesomeHun :** Apa gue aja yang ke Cina?

 **LuLuuu :** Heeh! Emang lo punya duit apa?! Beli pop-mie aja masih ngutang ke Chen!

 **AwesomeHun :** Gue ngerampok celengan ayamnya si bang Donghae. Gimana? gue jenius kan? :D

 **LuLuuu :** MATA LO GEPENG!

 **LuLuuu :** Gak usah, gak usah! Nanti abang lo ngamuk terus ngegantung lo lagi, terus gue jadi jomblo. Gak mau! Gak mau!

 **AwesomeHun :** Terus gue mesti gimana, Lu? :((( gue gak tahan sama LDR laknat ini.

 **LuLuuu :** Tungguin gue balik aja, hun. Setiap hari kita chat-an aja kayak gini, videocall biar gak terlalu kangen. Oke?

 **AwesomeHun :** tetep aja gak bisa tidur bareng elo :((

 **LuLuuu :** -_-

 **LuLuuu :** Hun, udahan dulu ya. Baba gue nyuruh gue tidur, besok ada acara jadi gue harus bangun pagi

 **LuLuuu :** Met bobo, hun. Love you :*

 **AwesomeHun :** Yaaaah, Lu! gue masih kangen :((

 **AwesomeHun :** Sayang…

 **AwesomeHun :** Lo beneran udah tidur? Ninggalin gue gitu aja? :(

 **AwesomeHun :** selamet malem deh, Lu. mimpi indah, ya ;)) kalo bisa sih mimpiin gue biar mimpi basah.

 **AwesomeHun ;** Love you too, rusa kesayangan gue :*

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc—**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Gak berfaedah banget ya gue publish ini ba'da maghrib hehe._

 _Sebenernya, gue gak niat publish ECR ini, wong gue aja lagi hiatus karna sibuk tugas. Tapi pas buka laptop, mau buat proposal, malah nyasar di doc ECR. Pas gue baca, malah dapet inspirasi… dan jadilah chap berantakan receh alay ini. Maafin gue wkwk. Lagian, gue lagi kangen banget sama HunHan dan yg lain :( udah ngerasa jauh banget sama 12 cecunguk-cecunguk itu._

 _Gue cuma mau ingetin satu hal sama kalian (yg entah dibaca atau kagak A/N kaga berfaedah ini) kalo gak suka, mending gak usah baca terus komen-komen yg nurunin mood gue. pls, gue gak mau kebawa emosi cuma karna segelintir komen yg bermodalkan kata-kata pedes itu. kritik, saran… its okay lah, tapi hinaan? Ayolah, kalo gak bisa ngerhargain suatu karya (walau jelek begini) tapi seenggaknya gak usah menghina. Gue bukannya marah lho, ya.. cuma ngingetin aja :)  
_

 _Terakhir, makasih banyak yg masih mau baca ECR sampe sekarang. semoga otaknya gak ikut-ikutan alay, absurd kayak anak-anak Eommaya Gank yaaa :D Love yaaaa! See you soon!_


	11. Uke-uke PMS

**Ket :** Park Chanyeol _**(Ceye )**_ OhSehun _ **(Sehun Doang)**_ Kim Jongin **(** _ **Kai-aahh**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **Dollar Kim**_ **)** Zhang Yixing _ **(Icing)**_ Lu Han _ **(Luhan Jantan**_ _ **)**_ Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **Baekbby**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(** _ **Kyungsu**_ **)** Wu Yi Fan _ **(Mr Cool)**_ Huang Zi Tao _ **(TaoTao)**_ Kim Minseok _ **(Umin)**_ Kim Jongdae _**(Chen Ganteng)**_

 **(username bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 _ **Receh is my style!**_

* * *

 **Chapter #11** **th** **: Uke-uke PMS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Group Name :** _ **EOMMAYA GANK**_

 **Description :** Tiada hari tanpa membully. HAHAHAHA. **(by: orang ganteng)**

 **Member :** 12 Member

 **Post(s) :** 837 Post

 **Picture :** 439 Picture

 **Rules :** Gak usah ada peraturan! Karna emang pada dasarnya idup itu kagak ada aturan. Ini bukan sekolahan atau hukum yang harus punya pasal-pasal. Selama kita masih bisa napas, kenapa gak seneng-seneng aja, ye nggak? —Owner **(Ceye, Sehun Doang, Kai-aahh)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _(_ _ **Sehun Doang**_ _online)_

* * *

 **Sehun Doang :** Kangen **Luhan Jantan**

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Luhan Jantan**_ _,_ _ **Ceye**_ _,_ _ **Chen Ganteng**_ _,_ _ **Baekbby**_ _,_ _ **Kyungsu**_ _,_ _ **Kai-aahh**_ _,_ _ **TaoTao**_ _)_

* * *

 **Ceye :** Mampus

 **Kai-aahh :** Emang enak

 **Kai-aahh :** Ditinggal dua minggu. Bulukan dah lo, hun

 **Chen Ganteng :** Sehun jadi karatan :'))

 **Baekbby :** Kasian :'))

 **TaoTao :** Cie yang LDR

 **TaoTao :** Lelah Dibunuh Rindu

 **Sehun Doang :** Setan lo semua

 **Sehun Doang :** Gue sumpain lo kaga ada yang nguburin kalo mati

 **Ceye :** WKWKWK SENSI

 **Luhan Jantan :** Kangen juga :(

 **Sehun Doang :** Pulang makanya! Setan lo ah

 **Baekbby :** Anjir si sehun, lo kangen apa ngajakin berantem? XD

 **Sehun Doang :** Lo gak tau rasanya kangen sampe rasanya lo mau mati

 **Baekbby :** Enggak lah! Kan gue sama Chanyeol gak pernah terpisahkan sama jarak :p

 **Ceye :** Salam cipok buat yang di atas gue :*

 **Baekbby :** ^cipok balik :*

 **Kyungsu :** Najis lebay lo hun

 **Kai-aahh :** Najis lebay lo hun (2)

 **TaoTao :** Najis lebay lo hun (3)

 **Chen Ganteng :** Najis lebay lo hun (1999)

 **Luhan Jantan :** Belum bisa balik TT—TT

 **Sehun Doang :** Ini udah seminggu :(( lo gak kasian apa sama gue, Lu?

 **Sehun Doang :** Tega banget jadi pacar

 **Sehun Doang :** Berasa jomblo gue

 **Luhan Jantan :** Ngomong noh sama Baba gue! dia yang ngelarang gue buat balik dulu.

 **Sehun Doang :** Sini kirim nomer WA Baba lo. Biar gue yang ngomong langsung ke Camer

 **Baekbby :** Idih najis udah Camer aja XD emang lo udah direstuin, hun?

 **Kai-aahh :** Alaaah gaya-gayaan ae lo hun. Dibentak sama bapaknya Luhan kicep lo!

 **Ceye :** Gaya banget lo hun. Tidur masih ngompol aja juga :(

 **Sehun Doang :** Anjing ah gandeng lo semua

 **Chen Ganteng :** Bapaknya Luhan tentara anjir. Yakin lo berani ngomong?

 **Sehun Doang :** …

 **Sehun Doang :** Jir kok gue lupa sih sama kenyataan itu? :')))

 **Luhan Jantan :** Jadi ngomong sama Baba gue?

 **Sehun Doang :** Kagak jadi deh, Lu. Hehehe

 **Sehun Doang :** Daripada otong gue kena tembakan bokap lo mending gue nungguin lo sampe minggu depan deh.

 **Ceye :** PAYAH

 **Ceye :** AYAM SAYUUURR

 **Kai-aahh :** Ager-ager benyek dasar

 **Baekbby :** Tempe mendoan!

 **Chen Ganteng :** Ayam layu

 **Sehun Doang :** BABI CELENG LO SEMUA

 **Sehun Doang :** ENYAH LO SEMUA DARI LAPAK GUE. GUE LAGI KANGEN-KANGENAN SAMA BEBEB GUE NIH. NGERTIIN DIKIT KEK CUK

 **Chen Ganteng :** Ciee marah

 **Chen Ganteng :** Semenjak ditinggal Luhan, Sehun jadi super sensi

 **Chen Ganteng :** Berasa cewek PMS

 **Kai-aahh :** Apalagi pas kita liburan ke puncak kemaren tuh. Si bihun udah bikin planning mau bocorin ban mobilnya bang suho XD

 **Ceye :** Wanjurr segitu gak pengennya dia liat kita liburan bareng pacar masing-masing XD

 **Baekbby :** Gue kan nelpon ke nomor rumahnya tuh, mau ngajakin jalan bareng gitu ke rumah suho, terus yang ngangkat Bunda-nya. Lo tau apa jawaban bundanya sehun?

 **TaoTao :** paan baek?

 **Baekbby :** "Maaf ya, Baek. Sehunnya gak ikut ke puncak dulu. Katanya kepalanya pusing, idungnya juga meler terus. Dia lagi demam kayaknya."

 **Kyungsu :** Alibi najis

 **Ceye :** ANJING HUN BILANG AE LO GAK MAU LIBURAN KARNA GAK ADA PACAR WEKWEKWEK

 **Kai-aahh :** DEMAM DARIMANA ANJIR

 **Kai-aahh :** SUMPAH HUN LO NGENES BANGET TAU GA

 **TaoTao :** Idung lo meler karna kebanyakan nangisin Luhan hyung?

 **TaoTao :** Ih cengeng banget kayak anak cewek

 **Chen Ganteng :** Kasian banget bunda lo hun udah ngira lo demam, padahal anaknya lagi galau karna LDR-an ama pacar :'))

 **Luhan Jantan :** Seriusan? Kok lo kasian banget, hun? =)))

 **Sehun Doang :** Amit-amit gue punya temen kunyuk kek lo semua

 **Sehun Doang :** tungguin santet dari gue ye, baek

 **Sehun Doang :** **Luhan Jantan** LO KOK MALAH IKUTAN TAWA SIH LU? GUE KAN DEMAM GARA-GARA LO

 **Ceye :** Sebelum santet lo nyampe ke ayang gue, santet gue duluan yang nyampe ke rumah lo hun

 **Sehun Doang :** Sok ah gelut

 **Ceye :** Sok atuh

 **Sehun Doang :** Dimana sia? Gue samperin sekarang juga nih

 **Ceye :** Di kamarnya baekhyun. Lagi naena

 **Sehun Doang :** Najis

 **Sehun Doang :** Gak jadi ngajak gelut dah aing

 **Kyungsu :** Lo demam darimana sih hun? Perasaan semalem gue liat lo lagi jalan-jalan sambil ngemilin es doger bareng adek lo

 **Kai-aahh :** sayang, dia tuh bukan demam beneran. dia demam karna ditinggal pacar =))

 **Kyungsu :** Emang bisa gitu?

 **Kai-aahh :** Bisa atuh, yang. Ya contohnya si bihun ingusan itu.

 **Kai-aahh :** Kalo gue sih gak bakal cengeng kayak bihun cuma gara-gara LDR

 **Kyungsu :** Beneran? yaudah besok gue pergi ke kampung nenek gue ya.

 **Kai-aahh :** LAH ANJIR JANGSN

 **Kai-aahh :** *JANGAM

 **Kai-aahh :** *JANFGN

 **Kai-aahh :** ANJING JEMPOL GUE KNP SIH

 **Chen Ganteng :** Katanya gak bakal kayak sehun, tapi baru dibilangin kayak gitu aja langsung panik sampe typo mulu

 **Chen Ganteng :** Munapik lo tolkecap

 **Sehun Doang :** Munapik lo tolkecap (999)

 **Kai-aahh :** DYO GUE KE RUMAH LO

 **Kai-aahh :** JANGAN KEMANA-MANA

 **Kai-aahh :** LO HARUS NGINEP DI RUMAH GUE SELAMA LIBURAN. GUE GAK MAU TAU

* * *

 _(_ _ **Kai-aahh**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Kyungsu :** padahal gue cuma becanda…

 **Luhan Jantan :** pacar lo, dyo?

 **Kyungsu :** Bukan :'))

 **Baekbby :** ANJIR DYO PAKE EMOT

 **Baekbby :** /buru-buru screenshot/

 **Kyungsu :** Paan sih

 **Sehun Doang :** HEH RUSA CIBODAS LO NGACANGIN GUE DARITADI

 **Sehun Doang :** GUE CIPOK JUGA LO AH

 **Chen Ganteng :** Emang bisa?

 **Sehun Doang :** Lewat layar hape aja :'))

 **Chen Ganteng :** Kok ngenes :'))

 **Sehun Doang :** Setan lo mail :'))

 **Luhan Jantan :** Maap hun. Chat lo tenggelem sama yang lain

 **Sehun Doang :** Tapi cinta lo engga kan?

 **Luhan Jantan :** Gue lagi gak mau digombalin kambing!

 **Sehun Doang :** Dih gue nanya doang malah dikatain kambing

 **Luhan Jantan :** Lah lo gak suka?

 **Sehun Doang :** Gue nanya baik-baik, lo kok malah sewot gitu?

 **Luhan Jantan :** Siapa yang sewot sih?

 **Sehun Doang :** Gak tau siapa yang sewot

 **Sehun Doang :** Tukul kali

 **Luhan Jantan :** Lo kok gitu hun? Lo kesel sama gue? Bilang aja sini

 **Sehun Doang :** Iya gue kesel!

 **Ceye :** Asiq drama =)))

 **TaoTao :** Kok malah berantem sih?

 **Sehun Doang :** Gue kesel karna lo gak mentingin gue banget. Gue kesepian di sini, lo malah enak-enakan di Cina sono.

 **Luhan Jantan :** Enak-enakan gimana?

 **Sehun Doang :** Tanya noh sama postingan instagram lo! Apa-apa update. bahagia banget lagi. lo gak mikirin gue disini yang ngarepin lo balik?

 **Luhan Jantan :** Hun, jangan kayak cewek PMS ah.

 **Sehun Doang :** TUH KAN LO MALAH NGATAIN GUE CEWEK PMS

 **Sehun Doang :** SERIUS LO JAHAT BANGET HAN

 **Luhan Jantan :** JANGAN PANGGIL GUE 'HAN' PANGGIL 'LU' LAGI!

 **Sehun Doang :** OGAH

 **Sehun Doang :** Kesel gue sama lo

 **Luhan Jantan :** GUE LEBIH KZL

 **Baekbby :** Lu berdua debatin apaan sih? gak ngerti gue serius -_-

 **Ceye :** Hun kok jadi lo yang keliatan kayak uke-nya? XDD tukar posisi aja sono!

 **Chen Ganteng :** ^Anjir setuju gue wkwk. Luhan juga udah ngode tuh lewat uname-nya XDD

 **TaoTao :** Jadi Sehun sekarang di posisi bawah? XD

 **Kyungsu :** Sehun ditinggal Luhan jadi kayak gitu dia

 **Luhan Jantan :** Hun… lo beneran mau ditusuk?

 **Sehun Doang :** DITUSUK MATA LO GEPENG

 **Sehun Doang :** Emang yang boleh marah uke doang apa? seme juga bisa sensi kali!

 **Sehun Doang :** Buat lo Han! Jangan ngechat gue dulu. Gue marah sama lo sampe lo mau pulang ke sini. Bhay!

* * *

 _(_ _ **Sehun Doang**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Luhan Jantan :** Lah bodo amat

 **Luhan Jantan :** Marah aja sono sampe naruto gabung di GGS

 **Luhan Jantan :** Lagian sejak kapan gue ngechat lo duluan? -_-

 **Baekbby :** Sehun kok jadi alay gitu sih?

 **TaoTao :** Luhan-ge, udah pulang aja… kasian Sehun. baru ditinggal seminggu aja dia udah najisin kayak gitu:(

 **Chen Ganteng :** Jangan han jangaaan! Biarin aja Sehun begitu. Seru ngebully-nya. Jarang-jarang tuh anak bisa dibully begini XD

 **Ceye :** ^SETUJU GUE IL SETUJU

 **Kyungsu :** Temen macem apa lu berdua?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _(_ _ **Kai-aahh**_ _posting one picture)_

 **Kai-aahh :** Gak ada yang lebih indah, selain bermalam di kamar berduaan dengan pacar tersayang :* **—Kyungsu**

* * *

 _(read by_ _ **Baekbby**_ _,_ _ **Ceye**_ _,_ _ **Icing**_ _,_ _ **Mr Cool**_ _,_ _ **Umin,**_ _ **Chen Ganteng**_ _,_ _ **Luhan Jantan**_ _,_ _ **Sehun Doang**_ _,_ _ **Dollar Kim**_ _)_

* * *

 **Mr Cool :** Ngapain berduaan di kamar malem-malem?!

 **Mr Cool :** NGAPAIN?!

 **Baekbby :** Bokapnya dyo dateng XD Mampus lo jong

 **Ceye :** **Mr Cool** Jongin katanya mau ngelakuin hal yang sesat ke dyo tuh bang! Grebek bang grebek!

 **Chen Ganteng : Mr Cool** si Kai udah bikin rencana jahat ke dyo tuh Kris. Katanya dia mau bikin Kyungsoo nginep dirumahnya sampe liburan selesai.

 **Ceye :** Katanya dyo mau dibikin hamil!

 **Chen Ganteng :** Iye. Mau dibikin punya anak dua belas kayak tim futsal katanya

 **Sehun Doang :** grebek aja bang sekarang!

 **Dollar Kim :** Kai…

 **Icing :** Kris, sekarang kamu jadi tukang grebek kayak satpol-satpol PP?

 **Luhan Jantan :** Satpol PP mah razia, cing. Bukan grebek :')))

 **Icing :** Ooh, emang beda ya?

 **Luhan Jantan :** Bodo amat ah :'))

 **Kai-aahh :** UDIN BIHUN MAIL KAYAK KUNYUK KOK YA :')))

 **Kai-aahh :** **Mr Cool** gue kagak ngapa-ngapain sama dyo, bang! Seriusan! Sumpah! Jangan dengerin katanya udin bihun sama mail. Dia emang sirik aja sama gue, soalnya dia bertiga gak bisa berduaan ama pacarnya masing-masing.

 **Ceye :** Jangan panggil gue udin, botol kecap!

 **Kai-aahh :** TERUS APAAN? SOMAD?

 **Umin :** Anjir somad XDD

 **Icing :** Somad yang bapaknya dudung itu ya? :D

 **Mr Cool :** Gak percaya gue sama lo jong

 **Mr Cool :** Muka cabul begitu gak mungkin gak ngapa-ngapain ke dyo

 **Kai-aahh :** Kayak muka lo gak cabul aja bang :'))

 **Mr Cool :** OHH. UDAH MULAI BERANI?

 **Mr Cool :** Mau gue grebek sekarang nih? :)

 **Kai-aahh :** KAGAK YA AMPUN

 **Kai-aahh :** BIARIN GUE BAHAGIA MALEM INI AJA YA GUSTIH

 **Mr Cool :** Kasih gue bakso dua mangkok, urusan selesai. Gimana?

 **Ceye :** ANJING JADI KEPERAWANAN KYUNGSU CUMA SEHARGA BAKSO DUA MANGKOK BANG?!

 **Dollar Kim :** Bapak macem apa lu Kris yang jual anaknya seharga bakso dua mangkok?

 **Chen Ganteng :** BAPAK SESAAAAT

 **Umin :** Cuma gara-gara bakso dua mangkok, lo nyerahin kyungsoo ke kandang bison Kris? cukuptau.

 **Luhan Jantan :** Kris lo tega banget sumpah

 **Baekbby :** KOK LO BEGITU SIH NAGA BONAR?!

 **Icing :** Lho.. Kris tadi katanya kamu jadi Satpol PP? terus kok sekarang jadi tukang bakso? Yang bener yang mana?

 **Sehun Doang :** ^Yang bener itu Kris mau jadi tukang ikan cupang. Puas? :)

 **Kai-aahh :** WANJER SERIUSAN BANG?

 **Kai-aahh :** JANGANKAN DUA MANGKOK, GEROBAK SAMA TUKANG-TUKANGNYA SEKALIAN GUE BAWAIN KE RUMAH LU BANG HEUHEUEHEU

 **Mr Cool :** Oke. gue tunggu, nak!

 **Kai-aahh :** Anjay ah dari kemaren-kemaren aja gue ngasih lo bakso biar bisa jadi menantu lo wkwk

 **Baekbby :** Najis ya mantu sama bapak mertua sama ae

 **Baekbby :** Sama-sama sesat

 **Umin :** Kasian dyo :'))

 **Ceye :** Eh eh btw, jangan lupa video-nya Jong! Kirim lewat WA nanti ya HEUHEUHEU

 **Sehun Doang :** Video apaan bang? XD

 **Ceye :** JANGAN SOK POLOS LO ONTA WKWK

 **Chen Ganteng :** Bagi gue juga dumz

 **Ceye :** Mau liat proses pembobolannya dyo WEKWEKWEK

 **Sehun Doang :** Kai mimpi apaan tadi malem anjir bisa dapetin keperjakaannya dyo malem ini

 **Kai-aahh :** Mimpi dicipok ikan cupang punya lo hun HEUHEUEHEU

 **Kai-aahh :** Gue keringet dingin anjir ah malah dyo anteng-anteng aja di samping gue ini yassalam gue mulai darimana ini tulung

 **Sehun Doang :** GOBLOK KAN LO UDAH PRO

 **Sehun Doang :** SEKARANG WAKTUNYA LO PRAKTEKIN WKWK

 **Ceye :** Apa perlu gue dateng ke sono buat bantu-bantu? =))

 **Chen Ganteng :** Bantu-bantu ngapain lo udin?!

 **Ceye :** Ya kali disuruh megangin apa gitu HEUHEUEHEU

 **Chen Ganteng :** ANJEEEEER SESAT BENER LO NYOL WKWKWK

 **Mr Cool :** Jangan main kasar, Jong.

 **Dollar Kim :** Gue jadi inget pembobolan pertama Yixing WEKAWEKAWEKA

 **Kai-aahh :** Bagi ilmunya bosque

 **Kai-aahh :** Gue lagi bngunh

 **Kai-aahh :** *bingung

 **Ceye :** GUE DEMEN NIH KALO SUHO HYUNG UDAH IKUT-IKUTAN HAHAHAH

 **Sehun Doang :** ANJIR JONG LO BENERAN GAK TAU HARUS NGAPAIN?

 **Sehun Doang :** YAELAH SI BLEGUG OMONG DOANG BANYAK, NYODOK AJA GAK BISA NAJIS AH

 **Chen Ganteng :** Atas gue minta banget di sumpel pake pampers njir XDDD

 **Ceye :** WOY JONG JANGAN MALU-MALUIN TIGA SEKAWAN LO. LO GAK BERHASIL MALEM INI, GUE KICK LO DARI GRUP

 **Dollar Kim :** Saran gue sih, main lembut aja Jong. Pake pemanasan dulu gitu, semacem baca doa-doa biar aman.

 **Chen Ganteng :** ^Susah kalo jebolan pesantren mah :')))

 **Kai-aahh :** Gue harus gimana nih? Gue beneran bingung jir

 **Kai-aahh :** Langsung terjang aja kali ya?

 **Sehun Doang :** Giliran udah dikasih daging mateng aja lo gak tau harus ngapain. Kemaren aja lo ngarepin yang sesat-sesat ke dyo. Gue bobol sini idung lo biar nambah mbelesek!

 **Kai-aahh** : Gue kan emang bokep di mulut doang hun. Di otak mah gue masih polos :((

 **Ceye :** POLOS IDUNG LO MANCUNG!

 **Sehun Doang :** TAI POLOS DARIMANA LO JONG?

 **Chen Ganteng :** Polos pala lu peyang :(

 **Dollar Kim :** Udah sono terjang! Berisik lo ah lama-lama. Gue sumpel pake dollaran gue nih

 **Mr Cool :** Begitu aja repot. Gak becus emang. Salah milih menantu nih kayaknya gue.

 **Baekbby :** Gak ngerti lagi gue sama seme-seme ini. Serius. gak ngerti gue :'))

 **Umin :** Dasar geng onta :')) kumpulan orang bokep otak sesat :'))

 **Luhan Jantan :** Mendingan lo ber-6 bikin grup sendiri aja sana

 **Icing :** Aku gak ngerti ih bahas apa

 **Ceye :** Cocan kalo gak mau dibobol diem dulu ya :)

 **Luhan Jantan :** Apantuh cocan?

 **Ceye :** Cowo cantik.

 **Luhan Jantan :** GUE GAK CANTIK DEBLENG

 **Umin :** GUE GAK CANTIK DEBLENG (2)

 **Baekbby :** GUE GAK CANTIK DEBLENG (3)

 **Ceye :** Gue dirame-ramein sama uke-uke :')) bantuin gue napa

 **Chen Ganteng :** Salah lo sendiri nyol. Udah tau uke-uke sering emosian cem cewek PMS

 **Luhan Jantan :** SIAPA YANG PMS?! SIAPA?! HAH?

 **Umin :** OH. GITU YA CHEN?

 **Umin :** JANGAN DATENG KE RUMAH GUE LO SAMPE MINGGU DEPAN!

 **Baekbby :** GUE BIKIN PALA LO BULET TAU RASA LO MAIL

 **Ceye :** Sabar ya, il. I know dat feel broh :')

 **Chen Ganteng :** Gue gadapet jatah sampe minggu depan nyol :')) nyeseqh

 **Ceye :** Gue juga :'))

 **Sehun Doang :** Apalagi gue :')) udah karatan rasanya ini dedek sehun kecil :'))

 **Ceye :** Sabar ya, hun. Ntar kita jajan aja di luar biar gak karatan :'))

 **Sehun Doang :** Kuy lah :'))

 **Baekbby :** JAJAN APAAN LU DIN?! JAJAN JABLAY?

 **Luhan Jantan :** JANGAN AJAK-AJAK SEHUN GUE BUAT JAJAN BEGITUAN CAPLANG

 **Umin :** Yeol, udah cukup lo nodain otak Chen jadi kayak sekarang. Jangan ditambah pake jajan-jajanan cewek segala. Mati lo di tangan gue besok!

 **Ceye :** SUUDZON AJA SIH IBU-IBU

 **Ceye :** Wong gue mau ngajakin Sehun sama Chen buat jajan es doger. Siapa juga yang mau jajan cewek? Gue udah kaga doyan melon keleus.

 **Luhan Jantan :** GUE BUKAN IBU-IBU, BANGKE!

 **Baekbby :** GUE BUKAN IBU-IBU, BANGKE! (2)

 **Umin :** GUE BUKAN IBU-IBU, BANGKE! (3)

 **Ceye :** Ya Tuhan… :'))

 **Sehun Doang :** Sabar ya, nyol. Uke selalu benar :'))

 **Chen Ganteng :** Iya, Uke itu selalu benar. Kalo dia salah, balik lagi ke kalimat pertama :')

 **Dollar Kim :** Hahaha untung uke gue gak pernah marah-marah wkwk.

 **Dollar Kim :** Sayang kamu **Icing** :*

 **Icing :** Sayang kamu juga, myeon :*

 **Ceye :** Bodo amatan buat yang di atas gue -_-

 **Chen Ganteng :** Btw… Kai udah gak nongol-nongol, gengs!

 **Sehun Doang :** Wah, jangan-jangan… dia udah enak?

 **Ceye :** Enak ngapain ya Hun? ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)

 **Sehun Doang :** Jangan nanya gue lah, gue kan masih kecil bang ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)

 **Ceye :** Yakin masih kecil? Yang di bawah apa kabar? ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)

 **Sehun Doang :** Yang di bawah mah udah gedhe =)))

 **Ceye :** Ahmasaaaaaaaa? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Sehun Doang :** Tanya Luhan gih. Soalnya dia berperan besar buat masalah gede-menggedekan dedek gue xDD

 **Chen Ganteng :** Anyinq luhan udah udah pro bener kayaknya XDD

 **Ceye :** Baekhyun lebih pro, Chen =)) sekali service langsung memuaskan HEUHEUHEU

 **Sehun Doang :** Gak kaget lagi gue mah kalo Baekhyun yang nyervis ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Ceye :** Gue mah tinggal diem aja, biarin aja Baekhyun yang kerja. Uke on top yeashhhh!

 **Chen Ganteng :** BAZENG AH ENAK BENER

 **Sehun Doang :** Pantesan idupnya sejahtera banget :')))

 **Ceye :** Lah bukan maen

 **Ceye :** Tiap malem dapet jatah HEUHEUEHEU

 **Baekbby :** EMANG HARUS BANGET DICERITAIN YA?

 **Luhan Jantan :** Najis gue sama lo hun (¬_¬)

 **Umin :** Chen, jangan main kerumah gue! jangan ngechat gue!

 **Dollar Kim :** Dasar geng onta XD

* * *

 _(_ _ **Umin**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Baekbby**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Luhan Jantan**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Chen Ganteng :** MIN LO SERIUSAN MARAH? LAH ANJIR

 **Ceye :** KOK GUE DITINGGAL?

 **Sehun Doang :** LUUUUUU JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE

 **Mr Cool :** Ngenes banget jadi lo bertiga

 **Ceye :** JUST SHADDAAPP GIGI BONAR!

 **Mr Cool :** GUE TUNGGUIN DI LAPANGAN KOMPLEKS SEKARANG LU NYOL

 **Mr Cool :** JANGAN KABUR LO KAMBING

 **Ceye :** …

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Private Messenger**

 _(_ _ **Chen Ganteng**_ _memulai percakapan dengan_ _ **Umin**_ _)_

* * *

 **Chen Ganteng :** Min :(

 **Chen Ganteng :** Lo marah sama pacar ganteng lo ini? :(

 **Chen Ganteng :** Kan ini bukan hari selasa, kok lo marah-marah terus sih? :((

 **Chen Ganteng :** Lo lagi dapet ya? _(deleted)_

 **Chen Ganteng :** Atau lo lagi ngidam anak gue? _(deleted)_

 **Chen Ganteng :** Miiiiiinnn :((

 **Umin :** Berisik lo onta

 **Umin :** Emang kalo bukan hari selasa, gue gak boleh marah-marah hah?

 **Chen Ganteng :** Ya kan biasanya lo marah-marahnya pas hari selasa doang:(( knp sih? apa salah gue?

 **Umin :** Banyak

 **Chen Ganteng :** Sebutin coba yanq :(

 **Umin :** G. mlz

 **Chen Ganteng :** Lah terus akunya mau tau kesalahan tuh gmn?:((

 **Umin :** Mikir pake otak

 **Chen Ganteng :** Otak q cuma buat mikirin qamu aja ;))

 **Umin :** dasar kembalian masako

 **Umin :** Enyah sana

 **Chen Ganteng :** Ntar kamu jadi janda dong:((

 **Umin :** Enak. Banyak yang ngasih duit amal

 **Chen Ganteng :** Atuh yaaaang :(( naon salah aing sih? tell me coba.

 **Umin :** GAK PEKA NAJIS IH

 **Umin :** MALES SAMA LO CHEN

 **Chen Ganteng :** Tapi masih cinta kaaaaan? :D

 _(read)_

 **Chen Ganteng :** Anying di read doang

 **Chen Ganteng :** Min, apa salah abang Min?

 _(read)_

 **Chen Ganteng :** Umiiiiiiin :((

 **Chen Ganteng :** Alamat gak dapet jatah inimah seminggu :((

 _(read)_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Private Messenger**

 _(_ _ **Ceye**_ _memulai percakapan dengan_ _ **Baekbby**_ _)_

* * *

 **Ceye :** Sayang

 **Ceye :** Ayanq-ayanquh

 **Ceye :** Ih dia mah gitu doang marah :(( sensi banget kayak cewek dateng bulan

 **Ceye :** Sini aku beliin pembalut _(deleted)_

 **Baekbby :** DATENG BULAN LOBANG IDUNG LO LIMA!

 **Ceye :** Ya abis marah-marah mulu

 **Ceye :** Senyum dong cantiq ;))

 **Baekbby :** GUE GAK CANTIK

 **Baekbby :** GUE COWOK

 **Baekbby :** NISTAIN GENDER GUE LAGI, GUE TARIK KOLOR LO SAMPE MELAR YEOL

 **Ceye :** Anjir serem amat:(( iya deh iya sayanque

 **Ceye :** Udah makan belum yang? Mau aku beliin martabak manis mang dadang ga?

 **Baekbby :** Elo mau bikin gue nambah gendut ya nawarin gue martabak malem-malem begini?! Gue kan lagi diet, yeol!

 **Ceye :** Ehanjir lupa diriku yang:(

 **Baekbby :** Segitu gak pentingnya gue buat lo sampe lo lupain gue yeol? Cukstaw.

 **Baekbby :** Lo emang udah gak sayang gue lg

 **Ceye :** Lah…

 **Ceye :** BUKAN GITU ATUH YANQ

 **Ceye :** Aku cuma lupa kalo kamu lagi diet:( bukan ngelupain kamu.

 **Baekbby :** Tau ah gelap

 **Ceye :** Gelap darimana unyil?! _(deleted)_

 **Ceye :** Yaudah, kalo kamu gak mau makan mah. Terserah kamu aja

 **Baekbby :** TUH KAN LO GAK PERHATIAN BANGET SIH JADI COWOK YEOL

 **Baekbby :** DASAR BUNGKUS KONIDIN

 **Baekbby :** SEBEL GUE SAMA LO

 **Ceye :** YA GUSTIHHHH TADI KATANYA KAMU DIET TT—TT

 **Baekbby :** LO KOK JADI PAKE CAPSLOCK SIH? LO MARAH SAMA GUE? BILANG SINI!

 **Baekbby :** LO EMANG UDAH GAK SAYANG SAMA GUE YEOL

 **Ceye :** Ainq harus gimana yassalam :((((

 **Ceye :** Terus kamu maunya apa, bee?

 **Baekbby :** KOK MALAH NANYA!? NAJIS IH DASAR GAK PEKA BANGET JADI PACAR

 **Ceye** : Ya anjir botak pala gue lama-lama ngadepin lu bek _(deleted)_

 **Ceye :** Aku bawain buah-buahan aja ya buat kamu makan? Aku Otw rumah kamu nih

 **Baekbby :** BUAH-BUAHAN DOANG MANA KENYANG YEOOOOL (TT—TT)

 **Ceye :** Kamu kan lagi diet, baek! tadi aku tawarin martabak gak mau. Aku gak nawarin makan juga kamu bilang aku gak perhatian. Aku harus apa, baek? harus apaaaaa?

 **Baekbby :** Kok jadi lo yang marah-marah yeol?

 **Baekbby :** Lo udah bosen sama gue? :(

 **Ceye :** fix lo beneran dateng bulan baek fix _(deleted)_

 **Ceye :** matiin gue aja baek, matiin! _(deleted)_

 **Ceye :** Serba salah yeol Ya Tuhan :( _(deleted)_

 **Baekbby :** TUH KAN CUMA DI READ DOANG! LO BENERAN DAH BOSEN SAMA GUE?

 **Baekbby :** Yeoooll :((

 **Ceye :** Aku gak bosen sama kamu. sampe kapanpun gak bakal bosen ;) udah ya, baek… kalo kamu emang lagi diet, mending sekarang kamu tidur aja ya? Besok pagi baru aku bawain sarapan ya. Oke?

 **Baekbby :** TAPI AKU MAU MARTABAAAAK

 **Ceye :** Yassalaammm…

 **Ceye :** Oke, oke, aku beliin martabak sekarang ya?

 **Baekbby :** AKU KAN LAGI DIET YEOOOOOLLL! BUDEK BANGET SIH KAMU

 **Baekbby :** DASAR MANGKOK AYAM JAGO

 **Ceye :** ANJING AH BUNUH GUE SEKARANG AJA BEK! BUNUH GUEEEEEE!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Private Messenger**

 _(_ _ **Sehun Doang**_ _memulai percakapan dengan_ _ **Luhan Jantan**_ _)_

* * *

 **Sehun Doang :** Lu, lo marah sama gue?

 **Luhan Jantan :** Udah tau nanya.

 **Sehun Doang :** jangan marah-marah ntar jadi kesel :((

 **Luhan Jantan :** geblek :((

 **Luhan Jantan :** dimana-mana orang marah yaa pasti kesel lah!

 **Sehun Doang :** Kenapa sih? hari pertama dapet ya?

 **Luhan Jantan :** Fak

 **Luhan Jantan :** LIAT UNAME GUE DONG BIHUN!

 **Sehun Doang :** Uname gak menjamin posisi lo di ranjang, Lu ;))

 **Luhan Jantan :** Anak jurig

 **Sehun Doang :** Anak jurig begini lo tetep sayang kan? ( ˘ ³˘)

 **Luhan Jantan :** Butuh kresek

 **Luhan Jantan :** Mau muntah

 **Sehun Doang :** ANJUUURR LO POSITIP LU?

 **Sehun Doang :** GILA TOKCER BENER DONG GUE

 **Sehun Doang :** BILANG SAMA GUE LU, LO MAU APA? NTAR GUE LANGSUNG BELIIN! BIAR ANAK KITA GAK ILERAN NANTI

 **Luhan Jantan :** SEHUUUUUN

 **Sehun Doang :** Apa sayangQ?

 **Sehun Doang :** Mau apa? Rujak? Asinan bogor? Mangga muda?

 **Luhan Jantan :** Setan

 **Luhan Jantan :** Cangcut firaun

 **Luhan Jantan :** Mau gue kenyot rasanya jakun lo bihun kampret

 **Sehun Doang :** Mau dong dikenyot kamuuuu ( ˘ ³˘)

 _(read)_

 **Sehun Doang :** Kok diread doang? Gue masih kangen elo, Lu:(

 _(read)_

 **Sehun Doang :** Susah ngomong sama orang yang lagi ngidam mah. Sensi abis.

 _(read)_

 **Sehun Doang :** Pulang sini cepetan! Biar kita bisa USG di rumah sakit Sayang Bunda

 _(read)_

 **Sehun Doang :** LUHAN JANGAN DI-READ DOANG NAPA

 **Sehun Doang :** PAPANYA ANAK-ANAK MAU NGOMONG NIH

 **Luhan Jantan :** PAPA PALA LO BEJAD

 **Luhan Jantan :** MASIH INGUSAN AJA NGAREPIN JADI PAPA LO BIHUN

 **Luhan Jantan :** GUE GAK MAU PULANG SAMPE BULAN DEPAN

 **Luhan Jantan :** GAK SUDI NGELIAT MUKA KAMPRET LO HUN

* * *

 _(_ _ **Luhan Jantan**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Sehun Doang :** Apa salah gue sih ya ampun:((

 **Sehun Doang :** gue bosen main solo, Lu :((

 **Sehun Doang :** Dengarlah penderitaan otongqu ini:(

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _(_ _ **Ceye**_ _online)_

 **Ceye :** Geng onta ngumpul! Kita rapat!

 _(read by_ _ **Kai-aahh**_ _,_ _ **Chen Ganteng**_ _,_ _ **Sehun Doang**_ _)_

* * *

 **Sehun Doang :** Paan?

 **Chen Ganteng :** Paan? (2)

 **Kai-aahh :** Paan? (69)

 **Ceye :** Lah, Jong… kok lo online sih? udahan malem pertamanya?

 **Kai-aahh :** Malem pertama kuping lo lebar:((

 **Kai-aahh :** Baru megang dikit aja, gue langsung dapet tabokan supernya Dyo:(( nyeri ainq

 **Sehun Doang :** PFFFFFFFFTTTTT

 **Chen Ganteng :** Jadi lo gagal? XDDD

 **Kai-aahh :** Bukan gagal lagi.

 **Kai-aahh :** Dyo pulang kerumahnya setelah nendang dedek gue. Dia terus bilang ke gue 'kalo lo ngajakin gue nginep karna mau begituan, mending jangan ketemu gue dulu buat beberapa hari ini atau gue jotos idung lo.'

 **Kai-aahh :** Gue ditinggal sendirian di kamar :')))

 **Ceye :** Njir ngilu gue bacanya Jong =)))

 **Sehun Doang :** Dyo mah serem bener njir =)))

 **Chen Ganteng :** **#SaveOtongKai #SeribuLilinUntukKai #YangSabarKai**

 **Kai-aahh :** Udah jangan dibahas ah. Gue jadi syeudih

 **Kai-aahh :** Ngapain lo ngumpulin kita malem-malem nyol?

 **Ceye :** Jadi gini gengs, gue ngerasa kalo hari ini tuh uke-uke cimidh kita lagi dalam keadaan danger and beware. Lo semua kena omelannya kan hari ini?

 **Chen Ganteng :** Iya :(( Umin ngelarang gue buat dateng ke rumahnya seminggu ini. Nyeseq urang bray

 **Sehun Doang :** Luhan katanya gak mau pulang sebulan ini :( karatan dah gue

 **Kai-aahh** : Lo udah denger cerita gue tadi :')) masih nyeri nih dedek gue kena tendangannya Dyo.

 **Ceye :** Si bekyun juga marah-marah sama gue. Apa aja yang gue omongin, salah di matanya dia.

 **Sehun Doang :** Gue rasa pacar kita PMS berjamaah

 **Kai-aahh :** KALO MEREKA PMS, KELUARNYA DARIMANA COT? AAAH GUE BAGEL JUGA PALA LO HUN

 **Chen Ganteng :** Jangan ikut-ikutan sensi lo botol kecap

 **Kai-aahh :** IYAUDAH KERDUS

 **Chen Ganteng :** Setan lu

 **Kai-aahh :** Elu biangnya!

 **Chen Ganteng :** Elu tainya!

 **Kai-aahh :** Elu jambannya!

 **Chen Ganteng :** Anjing

 **Kai-aahh :** Kunyuk

 **Chen Ganteng :** Bapak lo

 **Kai-aahh :** Jangan bawa-bawa abah gue yang mirip Brad Pitt ya!

 **Chen Ganteng :** Babi celeng!

 **Kai-aahh :** Lo tuh pantat monokurobo!

 **Chen Ganteng :** PESEK

 **Kai-aahh :** KOTAK AMAL

 **Ceye :** KALO LO BERDUA MASIH BERANTEM, GUE SESEBIN KADAL NIH DI BOXER LU

 **Kai-aahh :** IYE IYE GUE DAMAI NIH

 **Kai-aahh :** Maapin gue il

 **Chen Ganteng :** Maapin gue juga jong

 **Ceye :** Nah, gitu kan enak diliatnya. Sesama member geng onta gak boleh berantem ya sayangku

 **Kai-aahh :** Najis kelaman dianggurin bekyun jadi gitu elu ya nyol?

 **Sehun Doang :** Yaelah bacod mulu ah lu pada-_- lanjutt nyol

 **Ceye :** Oke, oke. jadi karna kita lagi dalam masa tahanan, gimana kalo malem ini lo pada nginep aja di rumah gue? kita maen kartu uno. Daripada lo pada ngegalau gara-gara gak dapet jatah harian, mending kita ngumpul. Kita buktiin sama uke-uke kita kalo kita, para seme, juga bisa bahagia tanpa mereka!

 **Sehun Doang :** Kuy lah

 **Sehun Doang :** Bosen gue di rumah nih

 **Chen Ganteng :** OTW BosQ

 **Kai-aahh :** Bentar. Gue beli gorengan dulu biar makin asik

 **Ceye :** Yang banyak gehu-nya jong

 **Kai-aahh :** Sipp BosQ!

 **Sehun Doang :** Sekalian minumannya jong!

 **Kai-aahh :** Mau apaan lu?

 **Sehun Doang :** BIR!

 **Kai-aahh :** ANJER NO MABOK AH. SESAT LO BIHUN. PIPIS AJA BELOM LEMPENG MAU MABOKAN

 **Sehun Doang :** Canda sayangku

 **Kai-aahh :** NJS JIJIQ

 **Kai-aahh :** Yaudahlah, gue otw nih. Jangan maen dulu sebelum gue nyampe!

 **Ceye :** Oke. gue tunggu di rumah gue ya onta-ontakuh :*

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tebece—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Garing banget najis :(( gak usah protes ya. Kalo mau yg lucu mending jangan baca FF alay ini, karna yg buat bukan pelawak :(( qu hanya bungkus royco yang mencoba membuat org lain terhibur :(( thanks. Kusayang kalian, muah :*


	12. RAMADHAN (Special Chapter)

**Ket :** Park Chanyeol _**(Cahyo Hasanudin)**_ OhSehun _ **(Sehun Alfarizi)**_ Kim Jongin **(** _ **Kai Tobat**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **Junmyeon**_ **)** Zhang Yixing _ **(Icing)**_ Lu Han _ **(Luhannn**_ _ **)**_ Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **Baekhyun NoCabe**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(** _ **Kyungsu**_ **)** Wu Yi Fan _ **(Krease Alim)**_ Huang Zi Tao _ **(Taogee)**_ Kim Minseok _ **(Umin)**_ Kim Jongdae _**(Chen GantengBarokah)**_

 _ **Gak bermaksud buat nistain agama. Cuma buat lucu-lucuan aja, humor ramadhan. Buat yang sensitif dengan humor religi, boleh close tab. gue udah peringatin ya ;)**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special Chapter : Ramadhan Ala Eommaya Gank**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **10:00 AM**

 _(_ _ **Chen GantengBarokah**_ _posted a new status)_

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Jam segini liat kurma berasa liat kecoa :((

 _(read by_ _ **Cahyo Hasanudin**_ _,_ _ **Sehun Alfarizi**_ _,_ _ **Kai Tobat**_ _,_ _ **Junmyeon**_ _,_ _ **Umin,**_ _ **Luhannn**_ _,_ _ **Baekhyun NoCabe**_ _,_ _ **Krease Alim**_ _,_ _ **Icing**_ _,_ _ **Kyungsu**_ _)_

* * *

 **Umin :** Terbalik sayangku:((

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** KEBALIK KUTU BERAS

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Maghrib kapan sih. gue pengen berkata kasar tau g:((

 **Krease Alim :** Biarin. Lagi gue liatin aja emang

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Kebalik botol marjan

 **Kai Tobat :** Pengen bagel tau ga sih:(

 **Luhannn :** Cobaan pas puasa:)) sabar aja gue mah

 **Kyungsu :** Ya elo lagi puasa ngapain liatin kurma mail

 **Icing :** Chen jorok ih. Ngapain liatin kecoa coba?

 **Junmyeon :** Harap bersabar teman-teman. Ini ujian.

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Kok lo pada marah-marah sih

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Apa salah orang ganteng ini cuba

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Salah lo banyak bambang

 **Umin :** Untung sayang :'))

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Coba aja kalo ga puasa. Udah gue tempeleng pala lo il biar bulet

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Hun, nama belakang lo Alfarizi? Baru tai gue XDD

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** **Umin** aku juga tayang qamoeh unchh :*

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** TAU, BLEK. BUKAN TAI

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Lo sensi amat sih hun XD PMS hari keberapa dah?

 **Junmyeon :** Awas batal, hun. Sabar, sabar…

 **Kai Tobat :** Btw, hun. Nama lo alim juga

 **Kai Tobat :** Tapi tak sealim orangnya :)

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** PFFTTT RT

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** PFFTTT RT (2)

 **Luhannn :** PFFTTT RT (3)

 **Krease Alim :** PFFTTT RT (69)

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Mau marah tapi takut batal:))

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** **Luhannn** ikut-ikutan gue cipok lo

 **Luhannn :** Apaansih hun, lagi puasa juga

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Tapi pengen kaaaaan? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Jangan mulai lo hun. Gue jejelin minyak urut nih

 **Umin :** STOP PAKE EMOT BEGITUAN HUN

 **Kai Tobat :** Gue gak mau ikut-ikutan ah hun. Takut batal.

 **Kyungsu :** ^Bagus :)

 **Junmyeon :** Iya nih. Jangan jadi biang kerok lo hun

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Alaaaah sok-sokan puasa lo pada

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Ntar juga pas jam 12 pada buru-buru nyedot es sisri

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** NJIR JONG JANGAN SOK ALIM LO. EMANG GUE GAK TAU APA, LO KALO WUDHU AIR KUMURANNYA DITELEN

 **Kai Tobat :** MAU BILANG GOBLOK TAPI TAKUT BATAL :')))

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** DUA JAM LAGI JUGA JONGIN BURU-BURU STAY DI DEPAN KULKAS :'))

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** BARU ADZAN SUBUH AJA UDAH NGELUH LAPAR. SESAT EMANG KAMU JONG :')))

 **Krease Alim :** Pas ashar udah stay di depan mak odah, beli gorengan. Padahal maghrib aja masih lama.

 **Baekhyun NoCabe** **:** Kalo buka puasa buru-buru ke masjid, minta takjil, giliran suruh maghrib berjamaah ngilang. Dasar upil badak lo jong, lo kata masjid itu warkop apa

 **Junmyeon :** Jongin kalo teraweh perginya pake swallow pulangnya pake ardiles. Kenyataan macam apa ini:'))

 **Taogee :** LOL XDDD

 **Luhannn :** LAKNAT BANGET ANJIS XDDD

 **Kai Tobat :** LO PADA KNP SIH SM GUE ;;-;;

 **Kai Tobat :** MAU TOBAT AJA SUSAH GUE ALLAHUAKBAR

 **Krease Alim :** Tobat macem apa yang nunggu buka puasa sambil ngestalkin' ig-ya Mia khalifa

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** TOMAT

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** TOBAT MAKSIAT WKWKWK

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Tobat-tobatan elu mah jong ehe ehe ehe

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Anjer tawa lo kok begitu il XDD

 **Icing :** Tobat-tobatan bukannya yang bikin mabok itu y?

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** ITU OBAT-OBATAN JUPRI

 **Icing :** Jupri siapa, bek?

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Marbot musholla gang depan, cing :')))

 **Icing :** Oh. Icing baru tau. Baekhyun sering jamaah ya? Makanya kenal sama si jupri

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Ini gue boleh marah-marah gak sih? KZL :'))

 **Kai Tobat :** SOOOO, AKU DIBULLY TT—TT

 **Kyungsu :** apasih. Jiji banget

 **Kai Tobat :** SABAR AKU MAH. SHABBAARR.

 **Junmyeon :** Udah, udah. Daripada chattingan mending lo pada tadarusan biar nambah-nambah pahala

 **Krease Alim :** Eak pak ustadz beraksih

 **Krease Alim :** Off ayo off

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Atas gue sesat, gak pas sama unamenya

 **Icing :** pala icing cuma satu, icing gak mau nambah lagi myun. Ntar jadi serem:((

 **Krease Alim :** ^Mau gue jadiin menu buat buka puasa tau g sih

 **Junmyeon** : Pahala sayangku, bukan kepala :))

 **Icing :** Oh hehe. Icing salah baca, maaf ya, myun.

 **Junmyeon :** SABAR ALLAHUAKBAR

 **Luhannn :** Kirain gue mah Yixing bakal rada lurusan gitu ya pas puasa, tapi tetep aja :'))

 **Icing :** Emang aku kenapa ya?

 **Luhannn** : Lah mana gue tau. Makanya, bilang emak lo kalo ngidam jangan nyemilin micin. Jadinya begitu tuh hasilnya.

 **Kai Tobat :** INI YANG DI ATAS GUE SEHUN APA LUHAN SIH? WOKWOKWOWK

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Luhan kalo ngomong suka bener XDD

 **Umin :** Cahyo Hasanudin siapa sih? member baru?

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** ITU SI CHANYEOL BEB YANG KUPINGNYA KAYAK GELORA BUNG KARNO WKWKW

 **Taogee :** Namanya udik banget.

 **Umin :** Kirain pak RW. Soalnya pak RW kan namanya cahyo hasanudin juga.

 **Krease Alim :** Lah gue malah ngira dia tukang es kelapa gang sebelah

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** ANJIR GUE GANTENG BEGINI DIKATA TUKANG ES KEPALA

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** *KELAPA

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** YANG NGEHINA NAMA GUE, GUE SUMPAIN PAS BUKA PUASA ES TEHNYA RASA PEDES

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Es teh rasa pedes gmn rasanya cot:(

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Seperti rasaku padamu sayang :*

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Sa ae bakwan kol

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** PC SONO PC! JANGAN PACARAN DISINI

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** BIKIN IRITASI MATA AE

 **Junmyeon :** "Bahkan pada saat bulan puasa sekalipun Chanbaek tidak pernah libur untuk menebar kemesraan." **#QuotesOfTheDay**

 **Kai Tobat :** Abis taraweh aja dia bedua udah ngonci pintu kamar

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** WOIYA DONG. KARNA MENCINTAI BAEKHYUN ITU TIDA ADA LIBURNYA EHE EHE

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Jadi pengen bawain es timun suri ke rumah kamu chaaaan :*

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Boleh, boleh. Request! Sekalian pake susu kental manis sama sirup marjan yang cocopandan ya ayangque :*

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Iya caplangQ :*

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** ^MALAH SENGAJA KAMPRET

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Umiiiiiinnn, gak niat bawain gue kolak pisang gt? :(

 **Umin :** Baru jam sepuluh pagi Chen-_- jangan ikut-ikutan Chanbaek deh

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** AH GAK ASIQ

 **Umin :** Jangan sok ngambek, kerdus!

 **Umin :** Ntar gue buatin.

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** TENGKYUH. UMIN EMANG YANG TERBAIK :*

 **Kai Tobat :** Gue mah gak pake minta udah langsung dibawain gorengan sama es timun suri tiap hari ama Kyungsu. Unch, istri idaman emang :*

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Lu :(((

 **Luhannn :** Apaan lagi sih ini anak ayam

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Mau kolak sama es buah :(

 **Luhannn :** Ngga, ngga

 **Luhannn :** Gue gak bisa buatin. Ntar yang ada malah kolak rasa bakwan tahu

 **Luhannn :** Mama gue lagi sibuk mau ngabuburit sama geng sosialitanya

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Ngabuburit aja deh hayu hunting es pisang ijo :(((

 **Luhannn :** Traktir ya?

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Iyaa sayangku, sirup marjanku :*

 **Luhannn :** Oke! :D

 **Kai Tobat :** ANJER SIRUP MARJAN

 **Kai Tobat :** KETULULAN YANG HAQIQI XDDD

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** SIRIK AE LU KECOA BUNTING

 **Kai Tobat :** Lah kan elo yang buntingin gue hun

 **Kai Tobat :** Sama Chanyeol juga

 **Kai Tobat :** Chen juga

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** WATDE—

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** BABA AMIT JUALAN TAPUY

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** AMIT-AMIT JABANG CIHUY

 **Umin :** PENISTAAN PANTUN!

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** JANGAN SAMPE GUE SUMPEL PAKE KALENG LARUTAN LO JONG

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** ANJ—

 **Krease Alim :** Gue udah curiga sama pertemanan lo berempat. Serius.

 **Junmyeon :** Istighfar 33x

 **Umin :** Allahuakbar, Jongin?

 **Kyungsu :** Bodo amat ah.

 **Kai Tobat :** Lo bertiga gak inget emg:(((

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** INGET APAAN ANJIR

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Gue sering denger kata-kata ini di sinetron sama pilem india dan feeling gue ga enak sekarang

 **Kai Tobat :** Kemaren malem, pas kita maen uno, lo bertiga mabok terus tiba-tiba lo bertiga nyuruh gue buat buka baju. Terus… terus… terus..

 **Kai Tobat :** Gue ga sanggup nyeritainnya gaes hiks hiks

 **Kai Tobat :** Sedih my heart

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** ALLAHUAKBAR JANGAN PITNAH JONG

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Sekalipun gue mabok, gue pasti kaga sudi nyodok elu jong

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Haram nyentuh kulit lo. Ntar gue ketularan item EWHH

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** NAJIS MUGHALADZAH

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** JANGAN BIKIN PUASA GUE BATAL PLZ PLZ

 **Kyungsu :** Kenapa gue bisa sayang sama dia sih gusti nu agung:(

 **Kai Tobat :** Karna aku juga sayang kamu :*

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Gue lebih percaya sama chanyeol daripada sama kadal beruk kaya lo jong

 **Krease Alim :** Jadi geng onta pemakan segala nih? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Junmyeon :** Jadi takut nih gue wkwk

 **Kai Tobat :** Lo bertiga tega banget sih. padahal ada darah daging kalian di perut gue:(

 **Kai Tobat :** Dasar buaya-buaya ga bertanggung jawab

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** BODO AMAT JONG BODO AMAT

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** MAU NYUMPAHIN TAPI NTAR PUASA GUE GAK BAROKAH:'))

 **Sehun Alfarizie :** Udeh biarin aja gaes. Orang gila mah bebas

 **Icing :** Berisik banget sih:(( Icing mau tidur nih, dari sahur belum bubu

 **Junmyeon :** Di silent aja hape kamu yang

 **Icing :** gimana caranya?

 **Luhannn :** Dibanting Xing

 **Icing :** Oh, oke. makasih Lu-ge ^^

 **Junmyeon :** XING?

 **Junmyeon :** XIIIING? KAMU BENERAN BANTING HP KAMU?

 **Junmyeon :** ALLAHUAKBAR XING

 **Junmyeon :** ANAK JURIG EMANG LO HAN

 **Junmyeon :** GUE SUMPAIN KESELEK BIJI SALAK LO

 **Luhannn :** Lah kok jadi gue? XDDD

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Ini seriusan kayaknya Luhan udah bener-bener terkontaminasi sama Sehun

 **Umin :** Ini seriusan kayaknya Luhan udah bener-bener terkontaminasi sama Sehun (999)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **12:00 PM**

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** **#TipsJituAlaCogan** — sambil nunggu adzan sebaiknya kalian ngemil, biar kagak lapar. Trims.

 _(read by_ _ **Kai Tobat**_ _,_ _ **Sehun Alfarizi**_ _,_ _ **Luhannn**_ _,_ _ **Baekhyun NoCabe**_ _,_ _ **Chen GantengBarokah, Kyungsu, Umin**_ _)_

* * *

 **Kai Tobat :** GUBLUG DIPELIHARA

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** KEGUBLUGAN YANG HQQ

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** DI-IYAIN AJA UMUR G ADA YANG TAU

 **Luhannn :** MasyaAllah berpaedah sekali y:'))

 **Kyungsu :** Nabok orang batal gak sih?

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Untung aku sayang kamu:')))

 **Umin :** Tiap saur makan timun rebus pake minyak indomie jadi gitu tuh-_-

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Sabar teman-teman, ingat! Ini lagi bulan ramadhan, bulan yang suci penuh ampunan. Janganlah kalian terbawa emosi selalu, kay?

 **Kai Tobat :** Serah lu ler

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Lu lagi buka puasa ya nyol?

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Mata lu. Emang gue elo apa, puasa masih buka dzuhur

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Dih emang gue bocah apa

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Yakan emang lo bocah

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Tidur aja masi pake pempes

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** PEMPES =)))

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Masih ngedot gak hun? XD

 **Kai Tobat :** Masih dia mah

 **Kai Tobat :** Sama Luhan ngedotnya EHEUHEUEHEU XDD

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** SUKA BENER SIA TEH KALO NGOMONG XDD

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Terkenyodh aku -_-

 **Luhannn :** Awkarin makan pisang raja, diiyain aja

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Si yaya makan pepaya, iya udah iya

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Btw sepi amat sih ini grup

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Kayak hati gue ehe ehe

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** RECEH BAT NAJIS

 **Luhannn :** Lagi puasa juga mulutnya gabisa dijaga, ntar juga gue sumpel mendoan lu hun

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** enak dong :(

 **Luhannn :** BODO AH

 **Umin :** GARING BEBEK

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Abisnya daku bingung yang mau nyari obrolan apa. Mau bahas yang 69-an lagi puasa, mau ngebully Kai juga ntar puasanya gak berfaedah

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** BENER IL BENER :((

 **Kai Tobat :** Gua mulu yang dibully padahal udah kaga jomblo :((

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Karna lo itu dilahirin buat dibully

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** MANTAP JIWAH HUN

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** TSADEST =)))

 **Luhannn :** Kasian ya jadi jongin

 **Luhannn :** Udah item

 **Luhannn :** Bokep

 **Luhannn :** Nista

 **Luhannn :** Kere

 **Luhannn :** Sering dibully sama temen sendiri lagi

 **Luhannn :** Sabar y :)

 **Kai Tobat :** INI LUHAN MULUTNYA BELOM PERNAH DIJEJELIN GAS ELPIJI APA GMN SIH

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Bagus sayangku, lanjutkan!

 **Kyungsu :** Jangan gitu napa hyung. Jahat banget sih TT—TT

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** DYO PAKE EMOT LAGIIII

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** EMESHHHH

 **Umin :** Ecieeeee dyo belain Kai, ciyeee.

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** CIHUYYYY

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** PENGANTEN BARU KIWWW

 **Kyungsu :** APANSIH

 **Kyungsu :** GA JELAS

 **Kyungsu :** ALAY

 **Kai Tobat :** Akunya dibully terus:(( butuh pelukan dari kamu yang

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** JANGAN MAU DYO. BILANGNYA PELUK, TAPI TANGANNYA NTAR GREPE-GREPE PANTAT

 **Umin :** Kayaknya itu elo dah hun XD

 **Kai Tobat :** HEH BIJI TIMUN SURI JANGAN PITNAH Y

 **Kai Tobat :** GUE SESEBIN PETASAN MERCON DI SARUNG LO TAU RASA LO

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** GAK TAKUT AING MAH SAMA BUNGKUS KECAP BANGO

 **Kai Tobat :** SI ANYING SOK HAYU GELUT

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** DOSA BLEGUG LAGI PUASA

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** NTAR AJA PAS TARAWEH. PERANG MERCON LAGI

 **Kai Tobat :** Oke sipp! Jangan lupa bawa potekan obat nyamuk bakar yang banyak hun, gue diomelin sama abah mulu ketauan malingin baygon bakarnya

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Traktir gue petasan ceplik yang dua rebuan tapi

 **Kai Tobat :** Anjis pamrih bener lu ah jadi kawan

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Jangan contoh dua anak ayam di atas ya gaes. Dia bedua itu bilangnya mau taraweh tapi nyampenya di belakang masjid, perang petasan ples malingin sendal

 **Umin :** Bukannya lo ketuanya ya?

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** EHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE

 **Umin :** Nyengir lagi lo debleng -_-

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Gue mah gak ikut-ikutan ya. Mendingan minta tanda tangan pak ustadz aja buat menuh-menuhin buku ramadhan

 **Luhannn :** Oh terus siapa ya yang gantungin sendal-sendal orang yg lagi taraweh di genteng masjid? SIAPA Y?

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** APAAN LO MAIL. DISURUH SHOLAWATAN AJA MALAH NYANYI SAMBALADO

 **Kyungsu :** Bocah sesat

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** EHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE (2)

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** LAH DARIPADA SI CHANYEOL, DISURUH ADZAN MALAH NGERAPP

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** MALAH NGERAPP LAGUNYA SI YOUNGLEX LAGI YANG GGS—GANTENG-GANTENG SWAG

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Bodo amat. Lo berempat tuh emang sama aja. Sama-sama blegug

 **Luhannn :** Geng onta kebanyakan nyemilin kulit kuaci sih jd gt:')))

 **Kai Tobat :** Btw, kulit kuaci enak tau. Asin-asin manis manja gimana gituuu

 **Luhannn :** Nah kan -_-

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Betewe gaes, bukber kuy

 **Kai Tobat :** KUY LAH KUY

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** KUY LAH KUY (2)

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** KUY LAH KUY (3)

 **Umin :** Hayu hayu

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Ogah ah. Gue mau buka-bukaan sama Luhan aja

 **Luhan :** Atas gue anak jin tomang

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Atas gue bininya anaknya jin tomang

 **Luhan :** AU AH GELAP

 **Kyungsu :** Ngajakin bukber, sampe lebaran idul adha juga ga jadi-jadi

 **Kai Tobat :** EYAAKK NYINDIR KERAS XDD

 **Kai Tobat :** GUDJAB SAYANGKUH

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** JANGAN GITU NAPA KYUNG TT^TT

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Taun kemaren kan guenya pulang kampung jadi batal

 **Umin :** Ketuanya nggak beres nih huuuu

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Janji dah kali ini bakal jadi :((((((

 **Umin :** Sampe batal lagi gue sembur pake autan lo din

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Anarkis anjer :((((

 **Kai Tobat :** Berapa nih bajetnya perorang?

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Budget, areng

 **Kai Tobat :** SALAH DIKIT DOANG KUTU. GUE CIDUK LU

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Gocap aja gocap

 **Umin :** Ajak yang lain juga, yeol.

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** 20k aja sih:(

 **Cahyo Hasanudin ;** Tapi makannya pake daun kangkung ama bajigur doang y?

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Lu kata gue kambing:((

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Ya abisnya bukber 20k doang dapet apaan mail

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Di warung gue dapet sirup ABC sama indomie rebus dua

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** BOMAT AH

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Gue mah berapa aja hayu, soalnya kan dibayarin sama Chanyeolliiieee hehe

 **Luhannn :** Gue juga. Ada Sehun ini hehehe

 **Umin :** Chen duitnya banyak hasil olshopnya, gue minta traktir aja ntar hehehe

 **Kyungsu :** Bayarin ya jongin ^^

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** YASSALAM GATAU KALI YA KANTONG LAGI KERING BGINI

 **Sehun Alfarizi** **:** Sekolah libur, ga dapet jajan—ditambah puasa, ya duit darimana gue sayangku:((((

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Duitnya abis buat beli produk baru yanq:(((( adanya buat beli sarung ama koko buat lebaran doang ini:(

 **Kai Tobat :** Jangankan buat bayarin kamu soo, buka puasa aja aku cuma pake teh tawar doang:(((

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** DIH LO PADA KERE-KERE AMAT SI

 **Umin :** BILANG AJA GAMAU BAYARIN

 **Luhannn :** SEME MACEM APA LO PADA. DUIT AJA KAGA PUNYA

 **Kyungsu :** Iya, gimana mau nafkahin kita

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Cari seme baru aja yuk gaes, yang lebih tajir. Kalo gini caranya ntar kita ga makan-makan

 **Umin :** Yuk ah yuk,

 **Luhannn :** Di grup sebelah aja bek. Disana banyak seme-seme tajir, ganteng lagi!

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Grupnya si Ravi cs bukan?

 **Luhannn :** Iyaaaa. Kuy lah bek!

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** AYO AYO

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** **Kyungsu** ayo ikut! Jangan ngarepin si jigong, dia mah kere, kyung. Makan aja pake aduk-adukan garem doang.

 **Kyungsu :** Yaudah deh ayo

* * *

 _(_ _ **Baekhyun NoCabe**_ _left the chat)_

 _(_ _ **Luhannn**_ _left the chat)_

 _(_ _ **Umin**_ _left the chat)_

 _(_ _ **Kyungsu**_ _left the chat)_

* * *

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** ANJIR BEK KOK LU GAK TOBAT-TOBAT SIH

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Sejak kapan Luhan jadi cabe-cabean:')))

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Kai Tobat :** KYUNG JANGAN IKUTIN BEKYUN KYUNG

 **Kai Tobat :** PLS JANGAN GENGNYA SI KENCROT RAVI PLS

 **Kai Tobat :** GUSTI NU AGUNG PACAR GUE YANG POLOS TERNODAI

 **Kai Tobat :** TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (2)

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Fix pacar **Cahyo Hasanudin** nularin virus cabe fix

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **15:04 PM**

 _(_ _ **Icing Part II**_ _join the group)_

 **Icing Part II** : Udah seminggu icing gak makan siang:(( kangen..

 _(read by_ _ **Krease Alim**_ _,_ _ **Taogee**_ _,_ _ **Kai Tobat**_ _,_ _ **Umin**_ _,_ _ **Kyungsu**_ _,_ _ **Luhannn**_ _,_ _ **Sehun Alfarizi**_ _,_ _ **Cahyo Hasanudin**_ _,_ _ **Junmyeon**_ _,_ _ **Chen GantengBarokah**_ _,_ _ **Baekhyun NoCabe**_ _)_

* * *

 **Taogee :** Tao juga kangen :(((

 **Kai Tobat :** BODOAMAT LER BODOAMAT

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** BODOAMAT LER BODOAMAT (6969)

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Terserah yang waras aja deh y

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** MAU BERKATA KASAR TAPI TAKUT BATAL

 **Krease Alim :** Xing, udah minum obat?

 **Junmyeon :** Itulah yang bikin aku sayang sama kamu, Xing:')))

 **Icing Part II :** **Krease Alim** udah kok, tadi sahur minum promagh. Kenapa emang, Kris?

 **Icing Part II :** **Cahyo Hasanudin** jadi kamu gak waras, Chan?

 **Icing Part II : Junmyeon** Aku juga sayang kamu, myeon. Hehe

 **Cahyo Hasanudin ;** Enaknya orang kaya gini diapain ya:'))

 **Kai Tobat :** Disimpen di toples kue lebaran:'))

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Diawetin terus taro di kulkas

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Diulek bareng bumbu rujak

 **Junmyeon :** GENG ONTA TUNGGU GUSURAN DARI GW

 **Kai Tobat :** KABUR WUY KABUR ADA ANJING GALAKNYA

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** ATUUTT DIRIKUH

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** KABUR BEGO NTAR DIGUSUR ORG KAYA

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Orang kaya mah demen banget ngegusur ya, gatau penderitaan rakyat kecil kayak kita apa:')))

 **Umin :** 'Tangisan Hati Kim Mail Jongdae'

 **Krease Alim :** DEEP

 **Junmyeon :** Masyaallah sabar aja gue mah:'))

 **Junmyeon :** Nyesel gue on jam segini, bikin puasa gue goyah

 **Luhannn :** Xing, hape lo udah balik?

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Apaan. Hapenya udah ancur gitu gara-gara dijedotin di tembok XD

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Dia dibeliin hape baru sama junmyun. Aipun 7, omaygad!

 **Luhannn :** ENAK BENER NJIR

 **Junmyeon :** Iyadong. Gue kan sayang pacar B) iPhone doang mah kecyiiilll!

 **Krease Alim :** Sesungguhnya orang yang riya akan mati kafir

 **Umin :** Hadits dapet darimana lu Kris? -_-

 **Kai Tobat :** SHOMBOOOONG

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** GUE UGHA BISA BELIIN BAEKHYUN AIPUN 7, KALO PERLU YANG AIPUN 10++

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** GUBLUK MANA ADA YANG 10 PLES

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Ntar gue mesen di matrial

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** CERDAS SEKALI BAPAK INI PROK PROK XDD

 **Krease Alim :** Lo mesen hape apa batu bangkong, yeol? =_=

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Gausah ya, yeol. Gue udah punya simpenan yang tajir :p Gak kaya lo, beli es sisri aja ngutang

 **Junmyeon :** KEMISKINAN YANG HQQ

 **Luhannn :** LOL XDD

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Yauda, sekalian suruh simpenan lo beliin gue revolver yang mahal

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Buat paan?

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Buat nembak orang yang mau-mau aja dijadiin simpenan ama pacar gue

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** KUSUKA GAYAMU BRA

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** *BRO

 **Luhannn :** Sengaja elo ya hun-_-

 **Kai Tobat :** TSADEEEEEEESTTT

 **Krease Alim :** GUDJAB YEOL! GUDJAB!

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** MANTAP DJIWAHHH

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** :(((((

 **Kyungsu :** Nyimak

 **Taogee :** Nyimak (2)

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Kebiasaan Tao—nyimak

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** **Taogee** —orang yang paling jarang gabung di grup

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Sekali gabung, kaga nyambung

 **Taogee :** YE BODOAMAT

 **Taogee :** MUSOLAH?

 **Krease Alim :** Masalah, Taoku sayang.

 **Taogee :** Iya itu pokoknya lah!

 **Kai Tobat :** Fyi aja gaes, Tao itu jarang gabung di grup dikarenakan si tomingse ngelarang dia buat gabung di grup, takut otak polosnya ternoda, gitu katanya

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** TOMINGSE SIAPA LG SIH ANJIR XDD

 **Kai Tobat :** Itu tuuuuh naga bonar

 **Kai Tobat :** Kris Sudjiwotedjo

 **Krease Alim :** PULANG LEWAT MANA LU SETAN

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** MAMPUS LU JONG MAMPUS XDD

 **Taogee :** Tabok aja ge! Jongin mah emang ngeselin

 **Kai Tobat :** HEH PANDA CAP KALENG PUNYA DENDAM APA SI LU AMA GW

 **Taogee :** Gausah pake capslock bisa kali ya

 **Kai Tobat :** Masalah?

 **Taogee :** BANGET

 **Taogee :** AYO GELUT!

 **Kai Tobat :** Allahuakbar lu kenapa sih sama gue TT—TT

 **Kai Tobat :** Perasaan yang ngumpetin bokser lu Sehun mulu dah, kenapa jadi gue yang diginiin TT—TT

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** FAK JONGIN JANGAN PITNAH DONG LO

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Dia pengen pacarnya gak ternoda, padahal dia sendiri yang nodain pacarnya tiap hari ((kris))

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** padahal dia yang ngajarin kita bukev. Dia kan senpainim sekaligus sesepuh di sini (((kris)))

 **Luhannn :** Gue suka banget kalo udah Kris yang dibully =)))

 **Krease Alim :** Beraninya pas bulan puasa doang :)

 **Krease Alim :** Maju lo satu-satu sini

 **Krease Alim :** Gue tunggu di lapangan komplek abis taraweh

 **Kai Tobat :** HAJAR BANG HAJAAAAAAAR

 **Kai Tobat :** TIMPUK PALANYA, KATAIN BAPAKNYA SEKALIAN

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** SIANYING LU DI KUBU MANA SEBENERNYA?

 **Kai Tobat :** Gue di kubu yang banyak duitnya aja H3H3

 **Junmyeon :** Atas gue makhluk melarat

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Dih elo mah baperan bang, gue kan cuma becanda ehehehe

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Selera humornya payah sekali abang ini:((

 **Umin :** Geng onta kalo udah berurusan sama Kris aja pada kicep-_-

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Bukannya apa-apa, beb. Kris itu dari jarak sepuluh meter aja udah keliatan seremnya, apalagi bagian giginya…

 **Krease Alim :** WOY ANAK JURIG

 **Krease Alim :** MATI LU BESOK SAMA GUE

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** ALLAHUMALAKASUMTU HYUNG GUE BECANDA

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Asikkk besok mukanya Chen ada di cover surah Yaasin XD

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** WKWKWKWKW XDD

 **Kai Tobat :** LUL =)))

 **Kyungsu :** Nyimak

 **Luhannn :** Nyimak

 **Icing :** Nyimak itu apasih? Semacem kata gaul baru?

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Yang lagi nyimak, hati-hati, ntar diem-diem cepirit di celana lagi

 **Luhannn :** ATAS GUE TUKANG NYOLONG KOLOR

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Atas gue maling hati gue ehehe

 **Luhannn :** Najis

 **Luhannn :** Makin nyebelin aja sih lo hun tiap hari

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Makin ngangenin juga ya? :))

 **Luhannn :** INI GAADA EMOTICON MUNTAH Y

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Emoticon cium aja sih yang:((

 **Kai Tobat :** Atas gue kurbel

 **Kai Tobat :** KURANG BELAIAN EHEUHEUEHEU

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Kaya elo kaga aja Jong

 **Kai Tobat :** Sori, ya.. gue ini sekarang udah tobat. Ga mau yang bokep-bokepan lagi

 **Kai Tobat :** Gue gaperlu nyentuh Kyungsoo, ngeliat mukanya aja serasa liat ubin musholla

 **Kai Tobat :** ADEM EHEHEHEHE

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** GEBLEK XDD

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** SA AE BAKWAN KOL XDDD

 **Kyungsu :** Geli

 **Icing :** Tega banget jongin nyamain mukanya kyungsoo sama ubin musholla:(

 **Taogee :** Sama pacar sendiri kok begitu ih

 **Kai Tobat :** ALLAHUAKBAR ITUKAN GOMBALAN DOANG TT—TT

 **Junmyeon :** Sabar jong sabar =)))

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Orang sabar pantatnya lebar

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Orang sabar idungnya melar

 **Luhannn :** SIALAN KOK GUE NGAKAK SIH

 **Baekhyu NoCabe :** RECEHAN CIAMIS EMANG XDD

 **Junmyeon :** Udah, udah, kids. Ngereceh mulu ah. Sekali-kali bahas yang berfaedah dikit kenapa

 **Umin :** Hal-hal yang berfaedah gabakal lo temuin di grup ini, myun.

 **Luhannn :** Hal-hal yang berfaedah gabakal lo temuin di grup ini, myun. (2)

 **Kyungsu :** Hal-hal yang berfaedah gabakal lo temuin di grup ini, myun. (3)

 **Junmyeon :** Yaemang sih-_- bocah sinting semua isinya

 **Krease Alim :** Termasuk elo, bantet :)

 **Junmyeon :** SHABARR :))

 **Umin :** Eh iya, Chanyeol tadi ngajakin bukber lagi. Partisipasinya dong gaes~

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Makasih teh uminku udah ngingetin:*

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** APUS KAGA TUH EMOT CIUM

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** GUE BAGEL PAKE SENDALNYA SEHUN NIH

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Sendal gue lagi-_-

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** SENSI AMAT SIH LO KERDUS

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** DON'T CALL ME KERDUS, BUNCIT!

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** BUNCIT =))) btw, gue suka perutnya Chanyeol yang sekarang. Gemes *Q*

 **Umin :** Bayangin kalo Chanyeol dua puluh taun kemudian jadi bapak-bapak perut buncit, kumisan, rambut klimis yang suka godain anak-anak SMP di pinggir jalan….

 **Luhannn :** ^PEDOFIL GOALS XD

 **Kai Tobat :** CEYE BUNTING ANAKNYA BEKYUN WQWQWQ

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** KEBALIK TULUL, TAPI BOLEH LAA XDD

 **Luhannn :** Sehun juga perutnya buncit

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Lo kok bongkar-bongkar yang itu sih Lu:(((((

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** ANJIR MATI LU CHEN MATI

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** PERUT GUE GA BUNCIT YA. MASIH SIXPACK, KENCENG, RAPET, DIJAMIN ENAK!

 **Krease Alim :** ^Ambigu setan-_-

 **Baekhyun NoCabe** : Dia emang sensi sih kalo bahas perut buncitnya. Terakhir gue katain, gue diiket di pohon depan rumahnya-_-

 **Luhannn :** Seriusan bek?!

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Iya. Abis itu gue dihukum di kamar EHEHEHEHEH

 **Luhannn :** Nyesel gue nanya. Serius.

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** CHANYEOL PERUT BUNCIT~

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** CHANYEOL PERUT BUNCIT~ (2)

 **Kai Tobat :** CHANYEOL PERUT BUNCIT~ (690)

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** plis jangan bahas itu kek astagfirullah

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Udah sih bahas bukber aja deh hayu hayu:((

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Tapi aku suka bahas perut kamu. Unyu tau ehehe

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** BAEK, CIPOK NIH

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Mauuu:((

 **Junmyeon :** Kapan cabe-cabean yang satu ini tobat:'))

 **Luhannn :** Ntar, nunggu Rizky Nazar ngelamar gue =)))

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** GUE LEBIH KECE DARI RIZKY NAZAR YA

 **Kai Tobat :** Nyadar diri, hun. Nyadar muka juga.

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Udahlah, makanya gue berani bilang gitu. Coba lo tanya sama fans-fans gue, gantengan gue apa risky nazar, pasti dia pada jawabnya gue.

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Kayak punya fans aja-_-

 **Kai Tobat :** Kalo lo sama younglex sih gue percaya gantengan elo hun

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Jadi gue selevel sama yanglex gitu? -_-

 **Kai Tobat :** Ya gagapasih, ntar kan elo bisa deket sama Awkawin eheheh

 **Kai Tobat :** Siapa tau ntar lo jadi penggantinya si Gaga

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** RECEH LO NAJIS

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Mending gue sama Awluhan EHEUHEUHEUE

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Gue baru tau kalo lo aktif di ig, jong…

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Bukannya kemaren akun lo diapus gara-gara lo gabisa maeninnya ya?

 **Kai Tobat :** SEBEGO APASI GUE DI MATA LU DIN?

 **Krease Alim :** UDAH INI MAU BAHAS BUKBER APA KAGA

 **Krease Alim :** NGEBET BANGET PENGEN MASUKIN MERCON KE LOBANG IDUNG ANAK-ANAK GENG ONTA

 **Umin :** Emang. Tukang rusuh tuh mereka berempat

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Ada pacarmu lho disitu sayangku:(

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Oke oke serius

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Nih gaes, bukber minggu depan, bayar 50k aja itu udah gratis es teh manis sama gorengan bakwan dua biji, dari gue lho ya. Ehem bukan riya nih. Ntar lauknya nyusul. Tinggal pilih, mau dimana enaknya tempatnya?

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** P. S : GUE GAK MAU ADA KATA 'TERSERAH'

 **Junmyeon :** Kalo mau riya liat-liat dulu kek-_- Es teh sama bakwan dua biji aja diriya-in

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Terserah

 **Luhannn :** Terserah (2)

 **Umin :** Terserah (3)

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Terserah (4)

 **Taogee :** Terserah (5)

 **Krease Alim :** Terserah (6)

 **Kai Tobat :** Terserah (7)

 **Icing :** Terserah (8)

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** Terserah (9)

 **Kyungsu :** Terserah (10)

 **Junmyeon :** Terserah (11)

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** TABAHKANLAH HATI HAMBA YAALLAH

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** GIMANA KALO KITA BUKBER DI FLY OVER AJA TEMAN-TEMANKUH? :))

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** BIAR KELINDES TRUK SEKALIAN GITU :)))

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Njir dia kesel wqwqwq

 **Kai Tobat :** Ntar gue ga ikut lebaran dong;((

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** EMANG PUNYA BAJU BARU?

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** STRIKEEEEEEEE BRADER XDD

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** WKWKWKWK

 **Luhannn :** WKWKWKWK (2)

 **Junmyeon :** Kesenjangan sosial yang haqiqi

 **Kai Tobat :** Alhamdulillah masih sabar akunya:'))

 **Umin :** Jadi dimana ini tempatnya, yeol?

 **Krease Alim :** Sekali lagi OOT gue bungkus lo pada pake kaleng sarden

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** Ya lo pada maunya dimana? Gue sih iya-iya aja, ntar gue yang booking tempatnya dari jauh-jauh hari

 **Icing :** Di Mak Odah aja

 **Luhannn :** Xing, Mak Odah cuma jualan gorengan sama tea jus doang…

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** PIZZA HUT

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** AW

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** RM PADANG UDA ONEW /tumbs up/

 **Junmyeon :** ITALIAN RESTAURANT

 **Krease Alim :** HOKBEN

 **Taogee :** KA EF SI

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** TAI LO PADA MAU MOROTIN GUE APA GMN

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** BAJET 5OK AJA MINTANYA YG SEHARGA CD-NYA SYAHRINI

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** PECAT AJA GUE JADI KETUA BUKBER PECAT

 **Sehun Alfarizi** : Tadi minta pendapat, giliran udah dijawab malah senewen

 **Kai Tobat :** Mau lo apa sih din

 **Krease Alim :** Kayak tau harga cd-nya si syahrini ae lu

 **Junmyeon :** Yaudah tinggal naikin aja budgetnya. 10 juta perorang, deal?

 **Chen GantengBarokah :** ITU SI JAJAN GUE SELAMA LIMA TAUN TT—TT

 **Luhannn :** NGEPET DAH HAYU NGEPET

 **Baekhyun NoCabe :** Mau nabok tapi maghrib masi lama:'))

 **Kai Tobat :** ABIS BUKBER GUE JUAL RUMAH YA EHE

 **Sehun Alfarizi :** Jual ginjal, 10juta, ada yang minat?

 **Krease Alim :** 10 Juta makan apaan anjir. Kolak batangan emas?!

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** SERAH DAH SERAH

 **Cahyo Hasanudin :** 'RA URUS INYONG

 **Kyungsu :** Kan…

 **Kyungsu :** Sampe lebaran idul adha juga gabakal jadi ini bukber

 **Umin :** Bener, soo :')

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebeceh—**

 **.**

* * *

Kai : Dob

Gue : Ngapa tem?

Kai : FF absurd lo ada yang jiplak lagi

Gue : Heh jangan suudzon! ndak baik

Kai : Beneran anjir. Sebagian chat punya kita dicolong, terus unamenya juga ikut-ikutan:((

Gue : Ciyus tem? :((((

Kai : Iye. Di situs sebelah, katanya sih terinspirasi. Katanya lho katanya.

Gue : Kok bisa:((((((

Kai : Gatau dah. FF laknat begini aja ada yang plagiatin. Gak tau selera kali tuh orang

Kai : Kasian ya elo. Udah item, pesek, dekil, jones, diplagiatin mulu lagi…

Gue : …tabok tida y

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Hallo hai bay bay~

Apa kabar? Hehe lama gak jumpa kita hehe. Ini cuma spesial chapter aja sih, jadi boleh dilewatin dengan senang hati. Daku masih dalam mode hiatus sebenernya, tapi ngebet banget pengen apdet ini. curi-curi waktu banget nih mau pegang laptop. Maap kalo bikin puasa kalian gak berkah gara-gara baca ini wkwk XD

Oh iya, selamat berpuasa ya bagi yang menjalankan ^^ inget lho, kalo puasa pas mau wudhu air kumurannya jangan ditelen ya ehe

Last, see you three month lateeeeeer~ /kidding oi kidding


	13. Geng Onta Geng Bobrok

**Ket :** Park Chanyeol _**(Orang Ganteng)**_ OhSehun _ **(Sehun Oh)**_ Kim Jongin **(** _ **Jongin Hawt**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **Junmyeon**_ **)** Zhang Yixing _ **(Icing)**_ Lu Han _ **(Luhannn**_ _ **)**_ Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **Manusia Unyu**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(** _ **Dyooo**_ **)** Wu Yi Fan _ **(Hot Guy)**_ Huang Zi Tao _ **(Taogee)**_ Kim Minseok _ **(Siumin)**_ Kim Jongdae _**(ChenGanteng HQQ )**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 : Geng Onta = Geng Bobrok**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Luhannn :** Tai kucing, tai kuda, pusing atuhda:(

 _(read by_ _ **Sehun Oh**_ _,_ _ **Orang Ganteng**_ _,_ _ **Hot Guy**_ _,_ _ **Siumin**_ _,_ _ **Manusia Unyu**_ _,_ _ **Dyooo**_ _,_ _ **Icing**_ _,_ _ **ChenGanteng HQQ**_ _,_ _ **Jongin Hawt**_ _)_

* * *

 **Sehun Oh** : AYANG, KUNAON?

 **Sehun Oh** : KAMU SAKIT? :((

 **Orang Ganteng** : Mas Bambang palanya peyang, kamu kenapa sayang?

 **Jongin Hawt** : Raisa makan samyang, kunaon atuh sayang?

 **Sehun Oh** : SAYANG-SAYANG, PALA LU PEYANG

 **Siumin** : Luhan lagi bete, gue tau kenapa

 **Manusia Unyu** : SAYANG-SAYANG, PALA LU PEYANG (2)

 **Dyooo** : SAYANG-SAYANG, PALA LU PEYANG (3)

 **Jongin Hawt** : Bini gua marah XD

 **Orang Ganteng** : Langsung pada ngegas anjir wokwokwowkowok

 **Icing** : Emang eek kucing sama eek kuda bisa pusing?

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Pusing bu aji? Minum kombantrin :)

 **Orang Ganteng** : Kombantrin obat berak-berak loyang nastar

 **Jongin Hawt** : KOMBANTRIN OBAT CACINGAN, DAKI BERUK

 **Jongin Hawt** : Udah salah, ngatain lagi

 **Jongin Hawt** : Goblo

 **Siumin** : Combantrin obat berak-berak ya? Cukuptau, yeol :)

 **Manusia Unyu** : Tempat buat nukar pacar dimana y?

 **Orang Ganteng** : Oh… emang ya?

 **Orang Ganteng** : Pantes gue minum tuh obat, bukannya sembuh malah nambah berak-berak

 **Hot Guy** : ^Manusia terpintar 2k18

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Berak-berak mah obatnya cebok-cebok

 **Jongin Hawt** : SIANJING NGAKAK GUA

 **Sehun Oh** : Gua kata goblog ya goblog

 **Icing** : Lah, bukannya kalo diare minumnya tolak angin?

 **Siumin** : …

 **Manusia Unyu** : GUSTIHHH MARIA MERCEDES MAU NGAKAK INI

 **Orang Ganteng** : Ada yang lebih jenius dari gue kan:')

 **Jongin Hawt** : SEJAK KAPAN TOLAK ANGIN JADI OBAT BERAK-BERAK LULLLL

 **Sehun Oh** : ^Sejak kak yixing jadi duta obat Indonesia

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Pls, xing, jelasin kenapa harus tolak angin yang jadi obat diare? KENAPAAAH

 **Orang Ganteng** : Besok-besok gua minum kiranti pas diare ah, siapa tau sembuh

 **Sehun Oh** : Jangan geblek! Gua takut besoknya lu berubah jadi cewe PMS

 **Jongin Hawt** : Inikah yang dinamakan penistaan obat?

 **Icing** : Kan diare itu identik sama kentut, kentut itu angin kan? Nah tolak angin kan menolak angin. Berarti tolak angin obat diare

 **Luhannn** : APAANSIH ANJIR NGAKAK GUA

 **Dyooo** : Satu lagi kenyataan yang harus kita terima

 **Siumin** : Ternyata tolak angin itu obat diare…

 **Manusia Unyu** : Dan ternyata bodrexin sama insana juga obat diare

 **Siumin** : TERUS AJA SEMUANYA OBAT BERAK-BERAK. KESIMPULAN MACAM APAAAAA INI

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : 'TOLAK KENTUT'

 **Jongin Hawt** : 'TOLAK BERAK-BERAK'

 **Jongin Hawt** : "Orang pintar, minum tolak angin!" —dan gue percaya jargon itu sekarang, bukti nyatanya adalah kak yixing :)

 **Sehun Oh** : Iyain aja, bego. Kak yixing gapernah salah.

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : ^Iya, dia kan manusia suci.

 **Hot Guy** : Junmyun kemana sih anjir. Ini pacarnya ga niat di museum-in apa gimana

 **Orang Ganteng** : Teori yang paling mengejutkan setelah teori konspirasi World War II :')))

 **Hot Guy** : Sok pinter bat lu lagi bawa-bawa teori konspirasi

 **Hot Guy** : Combantrin aja lu kata obat diare

 **Sehun Oh** : MAMPUS STRIKE

 **Orang Ganteng** : A'A YIFAN JAHAAAAAAAAAT

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : /brb skrinsyut/ /kasih ke admin lambe turah/

 **Manusia Unyu** : Tuhan, berikanlah aku mukjizat supaya bisa nampol Chanyeol lewat chat. Amin

 **Orang Ganteng** : DIH OMES LU MAENNYA DI LAMBE TURAH SKRG? CUKSTAW

 **Orang Ganteng** : Cium aja sihhh beb :* — **Manusia Unyu**

 **Manusia Unyu** : OGAH

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Kaga anjir

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Si bekyun tuh admin lambe turah

 **Manusia Unyu** : HEH KALO NYARIOS JANGAN PITNAH, JIGONG KADAL!

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Yakali gitu bek. Elu kan biang gosip

 **Luhannn** : SHUT THE FCK UPPPPPPPP

 **Luhannn** : GUE LAGI BETE. JANGAN NYAMPAH DI LAPAK GUEH

 **Luhannn** : ATAU GUE GAROT PALA LO PADA ATU-ATU

 **Sehun Oh** : Mau dong dimakan kamu:*

 **Luhannn** : KALO GUE BELOM SELESAI NGETIK, JANGAN DISELA DULU SUMBU KOMPOR

 **Luhannn** : KENAPA DIMANA-MANA ADA GENG ONTA

 **Luhannn** : GUE BENCIHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Siumin** : Kan, pasti karna insiden tadi pagi

 **Manusia Unyu** : What happen aya naon sih? kok gue gatauuuuu:(

 **Dyooo** : Geng onta lagi?

 **Hot Guy** : Basmi aja, han. Basmi!

 **Orang Ganteng** : Kok kita sih:(((

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Karna geng onta itu pemes B)

 **Siumin** : ^Gak tau sikon, dugong!

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Sayang mah:(

 **Jongin Hawt** : Jadi ini semua gara-gara kita:(

 **Sehun Oh** : Yang, aku kan juga member geng onta:(

 **Luhannn** : PAKE NANYA LAGI

 **Luhannn** : BODOAMAT HUN

 **Manusia Unyu** : Apaan sih apaan. Kasih tau gueeeee

 **Siumin** : Luhan itu bete gara-gara tadi pagi rebutan tv sama geng onta

 **Siumin** : udah tau di asrama cuma ada satu tv

 **Siumin** : tapi dikuasain sama geng onta buat nonton serial india

 **Siumin** : Udah gitu pas Luhan mau ngambek, Sehun bukannya bae-baein malah sibuk ngefanboying Kajol Deevgan

 **Siumin** : Terus pas Luhan mau tidur juga tadi digangguin. Geng onta malah karaokean dangdut koplo di ruang tengah. Gimana ga kzl coba

 **Dyooo** : Ya ampun…

 **Manusia Unyu** : KITA HARUS BUBARKAN GENG ONTA!

 **Hot Guy** : ^Jangan ngomong lu, bek. Lu kan juga ikut-ikutan karaokean

 **Icing** : Geng onta itu apaan?

 **Luhannn** : MAKANYA GUE KESEL BANGET. MALAHAN KARAOKEANNYA LAGU JARAN GOYANG SAMA JURAGAN EMPANG

 **Luhannn** : MENDING AMAT SUARA MEREKA SEMERDU ROMA IRAMA

 **Luhannn** : BERASA ADA ORANG HAJATAN TAU NGGA! KUTIL MONYET EMANG! KORENG ANOA! PANTAT KUDANIL! FAKKK AAFDFSDHAFADJJHS

 **Siumin** : Sabar, han, sabar…

 **Icing** : Icing dikacangin:(

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Lagu juragan empang kan enak buat goyang:(

 **Sehun Oh** : Kajol terlalu cantik buat diabaikan

 **Orang Ganteng** : Luhan baperan wkwk. PMS hari keberapa han? =))

 **Jongin Hawt** : Terus salah gue? Salah geng onta? Salah bapak gue? Salah nenek moyang gue? Salah pak mamat? Salah mang bo'im? Terus gue harus buntingin dyo, nyipok Galileo, terus bilang WOW getooh?

 **Luhannn** : ANJING MADAGASKAR

 **Luhannn** : **Sehun Oh** GITU? KENAPA GA SEKALIAN LU CIUM AJA TUH LAYAR TIPI

 **Luhannn** : **Orang Ganteng** HARI KESEPULUH, PUAS LO?

 **Luhannn** : **Jongin Hawt** IDUNG LO PERNAH KEMASUKAN TUSUK SEMPOLAN KAGA JONG?

 **Hot Guy** : Kids jaman now, dikasih tau malah begitu. Available-available aja sih

 **Dyooo** : Jongin, mulutnya ga pernah disumpel kanebo kering ya?:)

 **Manusia Unyu** : Gue, sebagai sohibnya Luhan sekaligus duta besar emansipasi uke, dengan ini menyatakan perang terhadap geng onta! Basmi kumpulan seme pecinta india dan dangdut koplo! Save hak asasi uke seluruh dunia! TAKBIRRRRRRRR!

 **Siumin** : ANJIR BEK KITA BUKAN MAU DEMO KEAGAMAAN XDD

 **Dyooo** : _**#BasmiGengOntaHinggaKeAkarnya #SaveLuhan**_

 **Manusia Unyu** : Ehehehe lupa. Kemaren gue abis ikut demo di Jakarta sih hehe, jadi masih kebawa

 **Siumin** : Oh, demo tentang agama?

 **Manusia Unyu** : Bukan, demo masak.

 **Siumin** : IYAIN.

 **Siumin** : _**#BasmiGengOntaHinggaKeAkarnya #SaveLuhan**_ (2)

 **Hot Guy** : _**#BasmiGengOntaHinggaKeAkarnya #SaveLuhan**_ (3)

 **Manusia Unyu** : _**#BasmiGengOntaHinggaKeAkarnya #SaveLuhan**_ (999+)

 **Sehun Oh** : Sayaaaaaang, jangan marah:( gue kan cuma cinta sama lo, bukan sama Kajol Deevgan. pls, Lu… jangan marah TT—TT

 **Jongin Hawt** : GENG ONTA KAN SUBGRUPNYA EOMMAYA, JANGAN DIBUBARIN NAPA :( KITA BARU DEBUT TAUUUU

 **Orang Ganteng** : Kita minta maaf deh sama elo, Han

 **Orang Ganteng** : Tapi jangan marah sama geng onta:(

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : _**#KamiMintaMaafKanjengLuhan**_

 **Sehun Oh** : _**#KamiMintaMaafKanjengLuhan**_

 **Jongin Hawt** : _**#KamiMintaMaafKanjengLuhan**_

 **Orang Ganteng** : _**#KamiMintaMaafKanjengLuhan**_

 **Luhannn** : TIADA MAAF BAGI KALIAN, KAUM SESAT!

 **Manusia Unyu** : Gudjab, Lu! jangan dimaapin mereka mah. Besok-besok pasti diulangin lagi

 **Orang Ganteng** : Bek, lo mau gue genjot sampe pagi?

 **Manusia Unyu** : MAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **Orang Ganteng** : Makanya lo di pihak gue. Gue kan suami masa depan lo

 **Manusia Unyu** : Siap, Channniiiii!

 **Orang Ganteng** : Lafffyuuuuu my bunny bala-bala, unchh :*

 **Manusia Unyu** : Laffyuu too my caplang bolo-bolo :*

 **Dyooo** : JIJIK

 **Siumin** : Najisin kok y

 **Luhannn** : KOK LO GAMPANG BANGET DISODOK SIH BEK?! GA SETIA KAWAN

 **Luhannn** : *DISOGOK

 **Sehun Oh** : Typo-nya mantap, sayang! :D

 **Jongin Hawt** : ANJING TYPONYA WKWKWKW

 **Hot Guy** : (((DISODOK)))

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : si bekyun mah dikasih pisangnya udin juga langsung hayu we lah XD

 **Jongin Hawt** : Njir gue mau nyoba ah heuheu

 **Jongin Hawt** : Dyo sayang, mau aku genjot sampe pagi ngga?

 **Dyooo** : GENJAT-GENJOT, LO PIKIR GUE SEPEDA ONTEL?

 **Sehun Oh** : MAMPUS, GUE NGAKAK TOLOOOONG =)))

 **Luhannn** : MPUZZ! LANJUTKAN, SOO!

 **Orang Ganteng** : SAVAGE XD

 **Hot Guy** : **Dyooo** Good job, my boy!

 **Jongin Hawt** : Emang sepeda ontel doang yang digenjot:(

 **Sehun Oh** : Jadi, gue udah dimaafin belum nih **Luhannn**?

 **Luhannn** : Ogah.

 **Luhannn** : Kawinin aja noh si Kajol

 **Sehun Oh** : Pengennya sih gitu. Tapi dia ada di india, kejauhan

 **Luhannn** : SEHUN LO TUH EMANG AGSFGHFAHAJBJHKL DASAR LEMAK KECEBONG! ILER MONYET! ONTA ARAB!

 **Luhannn** : SEMOGA LO MUSNAH DITELEN ALIEN MARS

 **Luhannn** : AMIN

* * *

 _(_ _ **Luhannn**_ _is offline)_

* * *

 **Sehun Oh** : Tadi elo yang nyuruh gue kawin sama Kajol, giliran gue iyain, gue malah disumpain. Apa salah gue, Luuuuuuu?

 **Siumin** : Elonya yang geblek, anak ayam

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Hun, hun, lo ganteng-ganteng kok generasi micin sih. Ditinggal Luhan ke cina lagi, mampus lo

 **Hot Guy** : Dasar cowok ga peka ish

 **Orang Ganteng** : ^ANJEEERRRR BANG, KAU NGONDEK?

 **Jongin Hawt** : Kris ngondek is back huahuahuah

 **Manusia Unyu** : GELIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Sapose yang ga peka, cyin? =))

 **Siumin** : Anjir Kris kebiasaan lama jangan dibawa-bawa lagi dong XDD

 **Hot Guy** : APAAN BABI GUE NGOMONG GITU DOANG DIBILANG NGONDEK

 **Orang Ganteng** : Jiwa satpam kompleknya keluar lagi. Duh, bulu roma akikah pada tegang saking takutnya cyinn

 **Sehun Oh** : NAJIS YEOL NAJIS

 **Jongin Hawt** : **Orang Ganteng** yang tegang itu bulu roma sistah atau yang dibawah, cyin? Eyke curigong dech

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Ih sist Jongsiti pikirannya kotor banget ih. Yang dibawah itu apose cobaa?

 **Jongin Hawt** : Masa sist Chenyanti gatau sih. Itu lhoooo burung yang suka cari lobang itu hihihi

 **Siumin** : Ya Tuhan…

 **Dyooo** : …

 **Manusia Unyu** : …kok gue mau muntah

 **Jongin Hawt** : ^Telat berapa bulan, cyinn? Duh makanya kalo main itu jangan sampe bochor-bochorr

 **Sehun Oh** : GUE GA KENAL MEREKA, BENERAN

 **Orang Ganteng** : Hu-um, sist. Kayak eyke dong, kalo main ngeluarinnya di luar. Dijamin aman, sist!

 **ChenGanteng HQQ :** Makanya beli pengaman di warung akikah, gengseu. Karetnya bisa melar sampe satu meter lhoooo. Ada rasa strawberry, rasa cokelat, rasa pisang, rasa melon, rasa sawo mateng, rasaku padamu dan rasa-rasa lainnya yang bikin enjot-enjotan makin yahud!

 **ChenGanteng HQQ :** No bochor-bochor, no efek samping, anti bunting-bunting club, dijamin aman 69% . beli satu produk gratis satu iket karet nasi uduk lho. minat? Cek ig akikah ya sist :*

 **ChenGanteng HQQ :** P. S lagi ada promo masker lumpur lapindo, sist. Cocok untuk kulit brudugan dan setebal kulit badak. Jan lupa check ya :*

 **Hot Guy** : Oh jadi geng onta itu sebelumnya wanita-wanita berpisang yang sering mangkal di taman lawang?

 **Siumin** : CUKUPTAU.

 **Dyoooo** : CUKUPTAU. (2)

 **Manusia Unyu** : YEOL, JADI SELAMA INI—

 **Icing** : Jadi kemachoan chanyeol dkk itu cuma kamuflase?

 **Sehun Oh** : GUE GATAU APA-APA

 **Sehun Oh** : GUE MACHO DARI LAHIR OKE

 **Dyooo** : Kai… pantes selama ini lo sering selfi-selfi sok imut pake filter beautyplus ternyata—

 **Jongin Hawt** : ALLAHUAKBAR KAGAK BEB KAGAK!

 **Jongin Hawt** : Tadi cuma becandaan doang TT—TT aku macho luar-dalem kok. aku bisa buktiin ke kamu di ranjang malem ini. Ciyusans

 **Orang Ganteng** : **Manusia Unyu** AING TEH CUMA GUYON AJA ATUH YANG, JANGAN DI AMBIL HATI TT—TT

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Ih mitamit yaampun bang kris kalo ngomong kaga disaring lagi

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Jangan dipercaya, Min. gue beneran manly kok, dan insyaallah bisa jadi imam kamu di masa depan kelak :)

 **Hot Guy** : Jangan dipercaya omongan mereka. bullshit! Geng onta masih suka mangkal di lampu merah tiap malem jumat. Percaya deh sama gue

 **Orang Ganteng** : JANGAN PITNAH KAU NAGA BONARRRRRR

 **Jongin Hawt** : URUSI SAJA GIGIMU ITUHHH

 **Sehun Oh** : YANG MAJU, MAKMUR DAN SEJAHTERA

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : SEPERTI NAMA DESA SEBELAH

 **Orang Ganteng** : TAMBAIN KINCLONG DI BELAKANGNYA ANJER HUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUAHA

 **Jongin Hawt** : YANG KINCLONG MAH PALANYA YANG BOTAK KAYA LAMPU NEON NJERRRR WOKWOWKWOWKWOWK

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : SILAU RASANYA MATA INI KETIKA MEMANDANGNYA WQWQWQWQWQ

 **Sehun Oh** : MAMPUS GUA NGAKAK WOKWOKWOKWOK

 **Hot Guy** : Gitu? :)

 _(_ _ **Hot Guy**_ _sent a voice note)_

" _ **Terimakasih buat lo berempat, karna dengan ini gue makin yakin bakal… NYUNATIN LO ATU-ATU! DIMANA LO BEREMPAT ONTA SIALAN?! JANGAN BERANI KABUR LO BAYI BAJANGGGG! MAMPUS GUA BAKAL SUNATIN LO AMPE ABISSS, GUA JADIIN TAHU GEJROT LO, GUA BEJEK LO SAMPE JADI BUMBU INDOMIE ASDFHAJKAHSAKL"**_

" _ **P. S RAMBUT GUA UDAH NUMBUH ONTAAAAAA"**_

* * *

 _(_ _ **Orang Ganteng**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **Sehun Oh**_ _offline)_

 _(_ _ **ChenGanteng**_ _HQQ offline)_

 _(_ _ **Jongin Hawt**_ _offline)_

* * *

 **Manusia Unyu** : Semoga suamiku tidak apa-apa Ya Tuhan…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **22:03 PM**

 **Orang Ganteng** : GAES

 **Orang Ganteng** : ADIPATI DOLKEN MAU CURHAT NEH

 **Orang Ganteng** : DENGERIN

 **Orang Ganteng** : KAGA DIDENGERIN GUA BILANGIN BAPAK GUA

 **Hot Guy** : Baca, bego. Bukan dengerin

 **Hot Guy** : Inikan di chat

 **Sehun Oh** : Kalo mau curhat, sana di Mamah Dedeh :)

 **Luhannn** : DIH ADIPATI DOLKEN JEMPOL LU GEDE

 **Manusia Unyu** : ^Jempolnya dia emang udah gede

 **Luhannn** : Sama kayak anunya ya?

 **Manusia Unyu** : IHHHH ITU MAH JANGAN DITANYA LAGI ATUH

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : ANJER ITU UKE-UKE DI ATAS GUA BAHAS APAN DAH

 **Sehun Oh** : Mereka mulai nackal

 **Icing** : Mana adipati dolkennya?

 **Icing** : Btw, icing suka banget perannya dia pas jadi Dilan tauuuuu

 **Orang Ganteng** : ANJING ITU MAH IQBAL CJR

 **Jongin Hawt** : SYIDDDDD YISING MULAI LAGI =)))

 **Hot Guy** : Gini nih contoh spesies yang kalo nonton bioskop beloknya malah ke kamar mandi buat foto-fotoin tiket masuk

 **Taogee** : GEGE NYINDIR TAO YA?

 **Sehun Oh** : MAMPUS XDD

 **Hot Guy** : **Taogee** — NGGA BEB NGGA

 **Icing** : Ih chanyeol apaan sih. Iqbal CJR mah yang nyanyi surat cinta untuk starla

 **Orang Ganteng** : AKU INGIN NABOK ORANG RASANYA :)

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Surat cinta untuk starla :')

 **Manusia Unyu** : Tadi katanya si adipati dolken jadi dilan, terus skrg iqbal cjr dikata yang nyanyi SCUS. Ntar dikit lagi exo dikata yang nyanyi kereta malam :')

 **Icing** : Baekhyun ngawur banget

 **Icing** : Masa exo nyanyiin kereta malam. Mereka bukan grup dangdut koplo, baek

 **Manusia Unyu** : IYA EMANG BUKAN

 **Manusia Unyu** : EXO ITU GRUP MARAWIS. PUASHHHH?

 **Icing** : Masa sih, bek? Kok icing baru tau?

 **Icing** : Ah baekhyun ngawur lagi nih. Makanya kalo nonton tv, yang ditonton layarnya, bek. Jangan remotnya

 **Manusia Unyu** : SYIDDD GUA DIAJARIN AMA UGET-UGET SAWAH

 **Icing** : Tuh. Pantes otaknya geser gitu. Diajarinnya sama uget-uget sawah sih.. Miris icing bek bacanya

 **Manusia Unyu** : TAI INI KAMERA MANA SIH GUA LAMABAIKAN TANGAN AJAUDAH

 **Manusia Unyu** : FAK PAKE TYPO SEGALA BAJENG

 **Manusia Unyu** : *LAMBAIKAN

 **Luhannn** : njir XD

 **Orang Ganteng** : Baekhyun kalo lagi kesel gitu makin seksi ya

 **Orang Ganteng** : Jadi pen jilat

 **Jongin Hawt** : ^NAJONG

 **Siumin** : Baekhyun emosi

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Baru PMS dia beb soalnya

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Pembalutnya tadi jatoh pas lari-larian, makanya jadi sensian

 **Manusia Unyu** : SINI NGOMONG DEPAN BIJI MATA GUA LU KERDUS

 **Junmyeon** : BERI6 AJG. Gue lagi ngitungin sisa duit jajan gue jadi gak fokus

 **Hot Guy** : Pacar lu noh kondisiin. Taro di museum sekalian biar jadi manusia ter-lemot paling bersejarah

 **Jongin Hawt** : Bang, lu kurang kerjaan bener. Masa sisa pake diitung segala

 **Junmyeon** : Sorry, black. Sisa duit jajan gue bahkan sama kayak duit jajan lo selama sepuluh taun (:

 **Jongin Hawt** : ANJING KESEL GUA BACANYA

 **Junmyeon** : ya jangan dibaca gobloQ

 **Siumin** : Junmyun tiap hari kadar kesongongannya makin parah ya:(

 **Junmyeon** : Ya percuma kalo banyak dollar tapi ga dipamerin, min :) Mubazir dong

 **Sehun Oh** : BERAK

 **Hot Guy** : NGOMONG SAMA EMBER

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Sesungguhnya, uang itu tidak dibawa mati, saudara Jmyun :)

 **Junmyeon** : Ya makanya selagi masih idup gue harus abisin duit gue. tapi kayaknya mustahil deh :( ini aja duit gue gak berkurang-kurang, padahal udah gue beliin helikopter yang dinaikin sama Syahrini buat Yixing

 **Junmyeon** : Ya abis gimana ya. Sebagai pacar ideal, gue harus selalu ngasih Yixing barang-barang mahal. Teh sisri sama batagor aja mah ga level. Bisa iritasi ntar perutnya yixing

 **Manusia Unyu** : IDIH ALAH SONGONGNYA MANUSIA SATU INI

 **Orang Ganteng** : Teh sisri itu teh segala bangsa

 **Orang Ganteng** : Kopi starbak ama mcflurry ae mah lewat

 **Jongin Hawt** : GUA LIAT LU BELI BATAGOR, GUA SESEBIN BAWANG PUTIH YA IDUNG LU BANG

 **Siumin** : IYAIN J IYAIN

 **Hot Guy** : O za y kan

 **Luhannn** : jmyeon minta banget diamplas ya mukanya :)

 **Dyooo** : Pen gua tampol mukanya pake talenan

 **Orang Ganteng** : WAHH, DYO?

 **Manusia Unyu** : WAHH, DYO? (2)

 **Luhannn** : WAHH, DYO? (3)

 **Sehun Oh** : WAHH, DYO? (4)

 **Hot Guy** : WAHH, DYO? (5)

 **Siumin** : WAHH, DYO? (6)

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : WAHH, DYO? (7)

 **Taogee** : WAHH, DYO? (8)

 **Icing** : Apasih? Ikutan ah

 **Icing** : WAHH, DYO? (9)

 **Jongin Hawt** : BEBEB? Is dat yu?

 **Dyooo** : Paansih lo pada

 **Jongin Hawt** : Bebeb

 **Jongin Hawt** : Apakah dikau sedang PMS seperti Yuyun?

 **Manusia Unyu** : DIBILANG JAN MODIP2 NAMA GUE BGST

 **Dyooo** : Jangan sampe gue marah sama lo, Jongin :)

 **Jongin Hawt** : IYA HAMPURA YANG HAMPURA /sungkem/

 **Orang Ganteng** : LAH ANJIR INI KAN GUA MAU CURHAT

 **Orang Ganteng** : malah bahas yang anpaedah. Tai emang

 **Sehun Oh** : Lagian mau curhat paan sih lo? Kek cewek aja

 **Luhannn** : Paling gapenting

 **Sehun Oh** : ^Setuju sama kamu, yang

 **Luhannn** : JAN NGOMONG SAMA GUE. GUE MASIH MARAH SAMA LO SO'UN

 **Sehun Oh** : Huft :(( udahan dong marahnya sayang

 **Luhannn** : G

 **Luhannn** : Enyah sj kau

 **Sehun Oh** : Jaat :((((((((

 **Junmyeon** : Lagi pada dateng bulan ya

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Harap selesaikan masalah rumah tangga di rumah masing-masing gaes

 **Icing** : Gimana kalo selesaikan masalah rumah tangga di tangga rumah?

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : SAYA GABACA. MATA SAYA KETUTUP SURAMNYA MASA DEPAN

 **Taogee** : Kok Tao ngakak ya XD

 **Junmyeon** : Xing :')

 **Manusia Unyu** : Curhat apaan sih, chan? Udah malem begini

 **Orang Ganteng** : Curhat tentang kita, sayangQ

 **Manusia Unyu** : Lah?

 **Orang Ganteng** : Iya, akutuh cuma mau bilang kalo aku tanpamu itu bagai ambulans tanpa uwiuw uwiuw uwiuwww

 **Jongin Hawt** : NAJOOOOOOOOONG

 **Sehun Oh** : BERAK SEKEBON

 **Hot Guy** : AMITAMIT

 **Icing** : Bukannya ambulans itu bunyinya niuniuniuniu?

 **Taogee** : ^Bukan ge. Yang bener itu ninuninuninuninu

 **Luhannn** : Gembel bat najis

 **Siumin** : Astagfirullah XD

 **Junmyeon** : Beginilah contoh salah satu spesies langka pemakan bungkus masako yang saat ini nyaris punah. Jika menemukan spesies ini di tempat anda, silahkan cubit ginjalnya ;)

 **Manusia Unyu** : DIH

 **Manusia Unyu** : PEN GUA GIGIT AMANDELNYA RASANYA =))

 **Orang Ganteng** : Gigit yang lain aja sih beb HEUHEUEHUE

 **Manusia Unyu** : EMOH

 **Dyooo** : Sama sekali ga berfaedah

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Gombalan lu kaya judul lagu btw din?

 **Orang Ganteng** : WKWKWKWK

 **Orang Ganteng** : Lagu apaan, il?

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Bercerai muda

 **Sehun Oh** : GOBLOGGGGGGGGG XDDD

 **Jongin Hawt** : JAUH BAT ANJIR

 **Jongin Hawt** : Pen gua slepet nih onta jempol kakinya

 **Luhann** : BERCERAI MUDA LAGU APAN LAGI YASSALAM

 **Orang Ganteng** : YEU KAGA NYAMBUNG TULUL

 **Manusia Unyu** : NGAKAK

 **Hot Guy** : Pls, gua kenapa ada di antara alien-alien Pluto ini sih

 **Siumin** : Pengen ikut ngatain tapi dia pacar gue :')

 **Icing** : bentar

 **Icing** : Lagu bercerai muda yang kaya gini bukan

 _(_ _ **Icing**_ _sent a voice note)_

" _ **Kuhamil duluan, sudah tiga bulan gara-gara pacaran tidurnya berduaan. Kuhamil duluan, sudah tiga bulan, gara-gara pacaran mainnya cium-ciuman. O-oohh.. sudah tiga bulan… O-oohh~ Duh icing lupa lirik lanjutannya gimana.."**_

 **Luhannn** : ASTAGFIRULLAH XING XDD

 **Sehun Oh** : *jangan ngomong kasar* *berusaha menahan diri*

 **Jongin Hawt** : Bukan. Itumah mars perindo :'))

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : BANGSYUL ITUMAH HAMIL DULUAN

 **Manusia Unyu** : Cocok ya dia jadi biduan dangdut gerobak keliling

 **Dyooo** : You sing you lose

 **Orang Ganteng** : TULUNG INI GUA NGAKAK SAMPE KENTUT-KENTUT

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Lagu bercerai muda mah yang 'Aku terpaksa bercerai muda~ karena orangtuamu tak merestui~'

 **Icing** : Lah Chen cerai sama umin? Kapan nikahnya?

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : GUA LAGI NYONTOHIN LAGUNYA, KUDA GIRANG

 _(_ _ **Jongin Hawt**_ _sent a voice note)_

" _ **SIAL GUA NGAKAK HAHAHAHAHAHA—OHOKKKKK! TAI SEHUN MULUT GUA JANGAN DISUMPEL BUNGKUS NASI UDUK"**_

 **Taogee** : Ternyata kak yixing bisa nyanyi dangdut juga ya XD

 **Junmyeon** : Duh denger suara kamu aku jadi bangun — **Icing**

 **Sehun Oh** : ^APANYA YG BANGUN BANG?

 **Hot Guy** : Anak ayam di atas gue kalo urusan bangun-bangun langsung ngegas dia anjer

 **Orang Ganteng** : Kotor bat otak lu hun busetdah

 **Orang Ganteng** : BTW APAAN TUH YANG BANGUN BANG **Junmyeon**

 **Jongin Hawt** : ^SAMA AE LU UDIN

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : ^LU UGHA SAMA ONTA

 **Junmyeon** : Bulunya yang bangun woi

 **Junmyeon** : Bokep bener otak lu pada

 **Sehun Oh** : Bulu yang mana dulu neh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Orang Ganteng** : TAI INI ANAK DI ATAS GUA OTAKNYA BENER-BENER PERLU DI RUKIYAH

 **Jongin Hawt** : bangsyad jan sok gatau kau hun

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Sehun butuh penjelasan tuh bang eheuheu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Sehun Oh** : Penjelasan yang akurat dan detail yha ehueheu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Luhannn** : NAJIS KAN :)

 **Manusia Unyu** : Gua gak liat, mata gua ketutup beha

 **Kyungsoo** : LO PAKE BEHA BEK? O_O)a

 **Taogee** : CIUZ?

 **Luhannn** : WTF, BAEK?

 **Orang Ganteng** : …saya mulai ereksi bacanya, kawans

 **Jongin Hawt** : ANJER GITU DOANG SANGE WKWKWKWKW

 **Sehun Oh** : BANGSYAD XD

 **Siumin** : Duh ya pls bisa gasih ini obrolannya yang normal dikit

 **Hot Guy** : Taogee, off baby off

 **Taogee** : AH GEGE MAH TT—TT LAGI SERU

 **Hot Guy** : Off! Tidur udah malem sayang. besok pipis ngantuk

* * *

 _(_ _ **Taogee**_ _is offline)_

* * *

 **Orang Ganteng** : Huuuu kris ga seru huuuu. Kapan gedenya si Zitaw kalo disuruh off mulu

 **Hot Guy** : Bacot

 **Kyungsoo** : Gue juga mau off lah. Ngantuk.

 **Jongin Hawt** : Ikut atuhlah yang:(

 **Kyungsoo** : Ke kuburan, mau?

 **Jongin Hawt** : Terlalu sadis caramuuuu~

 **Manusia Unyu** : GA ENAK GA ENAK! Kaya tikus keguguran suara lo tem

 **Jongin Hawt** : AISIA JURIG!

 **Orang Ganteng** : JAN ADA YANG OFF DULU. GUA BELUM CURHAT ANJIR AH

 **Siumin** : Astagfirullah ini anak -_- sampe gapenting gue pites ya elo yeol

 **Hot Guy** : Bodoamat. Gua mau nenenin Tao

 **Hot Guy** : Fuck typo

 **Hot Guy** : *nemenin

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : ANJING ITU TYPONYA MANSTAB SANGAD

 **Jongin Hawt** : ((NENENIN))

 **Jongin Hawt** : Gua baru tau lo punya melon bang XD

 **Luhannn** : GUA GELI BAYANGINNYA IH NAJONG xD

 **Sehun Oh** : Mungkin bang kris minum susu penumbuh payudara yang dijual di olshop2 ig

 **Orang Ganteng** : 'SEBUAH KENYATAAN"

 **Junmyeon** : Bagaimana bisa seorang Kris yang punya jiwa satpam komplek dan muka sesangar pentungan sekuriti ternyata memiliki dua buah payudara dan menyusui kekasihnya sendiri? BAGAIMANA BISA?

 **Icing** : Myun kamu ngomong apa? Dede ga ngerti

 **Manusia Unyu** : **Junmyeon** LO RECEH AMAT SIH BANG

 **Kyungsoo** : Gue mau off TT—TT

 **Hot Guy** : BABI KAN GUA TYPO DIKIT DOANG DIGINIIN

 **Hot Guy** : emang dasar anak-anak laknat. Fakuy

* * *

 _(_ _ **Hot Guy**_ _is offline)_

* * *

 **Jongin Hawt** : jancuk bilang aja lo mau njotnjot ama tao

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Setuju sama jenglot atas gue

 **Jongin Hawt** : ^kalo gua jenglot, lo kutang :)

 **Jongin Hawt** : *kuyang

 **Manusia Unyu** : ^DISENGAJA PASTI. YAKIN GUA MAH

 **Luhannn** : **Dyooo** itu pacar lo?

 **Dyooo** : Bukan

 **Dyooo** : Keset welkam di rumah gue

 **Orang Ganteng** : ANJERRR SADIZ

 **Sehun Oh** : SAVAGE AF

 **Junmyeon** : SAVAGE AF (2)

 **Siumin** : Ngakak XD

 **Jongin Hawt** : Keset welkam :')

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Eh eh barudax. Gua punya tebakan

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Kuyang kuyang apa yang menyakitkan?

 **Orang Ganteng** : Kuyangnya ayan

 **Jongin Hawt** : Apa kuyangnya aku di dalam hidupmuuu~ Hingga kau curangi akuuuuhhh

 **Manusia Unyu** : GEBLEK JONGIN XD

 **Siumin** : Itumah kurang, jong -_-

 **Sehun Oh** : KUYANG DUIT

 **Junmyeon** : Kuyang kejedot tiang listrik terus benjol segede bakpau di jidatnya

 **Luhannn** : ^Krik

 **Luhannn** : Tawa ga nih?

 **Sehun Oh** : Anjr atas gue savage XD

 **Orang Ganteng** : Tawa gak nih? (2)

 **Jongin Hawt** : Tawa gak nih? (9999)

 **Junmyeon** : TAI

 **Junmyeon** : TAKKAN ADA LAGI ES KELAPA DAN MIE AYAM DI ANTARA KITA. FIX

 **Jongin Hawt** : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Orang Ganteng** : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Luhannn** : Udah anjir itu chen jawabannya apaan tebakan lo

 **Manusia Unyu** : Iya gue nungguin nih

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Sabar mba-mba syantiek _(deleted)_

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Kuyang yang menyakitkan adalah

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : KUYANG KASIH SAYANG DARIMUUUUUUUU

 **Orang Ganteng** : SIANYING PEN GUA TABOK PALANYA BIAR BULET

 **Jongin Hawt** : EGOBLOG :(

 **Sehun Oh** : YEU UPIL ONTA

 **Manusia Unyu** : Nyesel gue nungguin jawabannya :)

 **Luhannn** : Nyesel gue nungguin jawabannya :) (2)

 **Dyooo** : Nyesel gue nungguin jawabannya :) (3)

 **Siumin** : Oon bat punya pacar gue :(

 **Junmyeon** : Gak baca. Mata gue kelilipan berlian

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : WKWKW SLAW MEN BIAR GA TEGANG KAYA BERITA KRIMINAL

 **Icing** : Terus apaan jawabannya, chen?

 **Manusia Unyu** : abaikan manusia di atas saya

 **Junmyeon** : Xing, bobo aja gih. Udah malem :)

 **Orang Ganteng** : Iya. Tidur aja kak icing, besok berak ngantuk

 **Icing** : Gamau ah. Baru maghrib masa icing udah disuruh tidur aja :(

 **Luhannn** : BARU MAGHRIB KATANYA

 **Jongin Hawt** : Ini sudah mau tengah malam :)) DAN DIA BILANG INI BARU MAGHRIB

 **Sehun Oh** : BODO LER BODO

 **Siumin** : Gengseu, kemaren hpnya yising nyebur di danau deket sekolah makanya jamnya jadi eror. Kayanya sih

 **Manusia Unyu** : Lah. Ngapain dia ke danau teh?

 **Siumin** : Motoin ikan cupang

 **Luhannn** : :')))

 **Orang Ganteng** : PERUT GUA SAKIT ANJIR INI NGAQAQ MULU

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Receh bat gua begini aja ngakak

 **Junmyeon** : Sepertinya saya harus turun tangan :')

 **Junmyeon** : Ay, ayo bobo. Aku ke kamar kamu ya. Kita bobo bareng

 **Icing** : Sini ke kamar aku myun

 **Junmyeon** : BERANGKAT, AY!

* * *

 _(_ _ **Icing**_ _is offline)_

 _(_ _ **Junmyeon**_ _is offline)_

* * *

 **Jongin Hawt** : AKHIRNYA MEREKA PERGI JUGA GENGS

 **Jongin Hawt** : DAMAI SYUDAH GRUP INI HUAHAHAHAHA

 **Manusia Unyu** : Suho langsung ngegas jir XD

 **Dyooo** : Chan, lo jadi curhat apa ngga sih?

 **Dyooo** : Gue udah ngantuk. Mau off

 **Jongin Hawt** : Udah sana tidur aja yang. Jangan peduliin si udin.

 **Jongin Hawt** : Sebelum bobo, jan lupa cuci kaki, cuci muka, cuci tangan, cuci kepala, gosok gigi, baca doa biar bisa mimpiin aku eheheh

 **Sehun Oh** : ^Goblog. Cuci darah sekalian

 **Orang Ganteng** : Wahh aku terhura. Ternyata dio nungguin aku ƪ(‾ε‾")ʃ

 **Orang Ganteng** : Sini sini om cium dulu cimol :*

 **Jongin Hawt** : ANJING APUS KAGA ITU EMOT CIUM APUS! BGST

 **Manusia Unyu** : ANJING APUS KAGA ITU EMOT CIUM APUS! BGST (2)

 **Dyooo** : -_-

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : DAN PERTIKUNGAN TAJAM PUN TERJADI

 **Siumin** : DAN SAUDARA CHANYEOL NAMPAKNYA AKAN DIGUNDULI OLEH SAUDARA BYUNBAEK DAN KIMJONGTEM

 **Luhannn** : PLIS MIN JAN IKUT-IKUTAN SI MAIL TT—TT

 **Orang Ganteng** : Yailuy becanda doang :(

 **Sehun Oh** : WKWKWKW CHANSOO MOMENT

 **Manusia Unyu** : Bodo ler ┌П┐(►˛◄'!)

 **Orang Ganteng** : Maafin aku ya sayang. Nanti aku jajanin sempolan lima bungkus :(

 **Manusia Unyu** : TITIW

 **Orang Ganteng** : Yagustih :((

 **Jongin Hawt** : UDAH CEPETAN LU CURHAT BABI

 **Jongin Hawt** : PACAR GUA UDAH NGANTUK ITU

 **Luhannn** : Jong, lo gabisa off capslock apa jempol lu yang kegedean? (¬_¬")

 **Dyooo** : Dia ngetik pake jempol kaki, hyung

 **Sehun Oh** : PFFTTTTTTT IZIN NGAKAK BOSS

 **Luhannn** : WKWKWKWK

 **Siumin** : Dyo kejem bener dah XD

 **Jongin Hawt** : Belum aja gua cipok bibirnya hm

 **Dyooo** : TITIW (2)

 **Sehun Oh** : SIAL DYO HYUNG MULAI KETULARAN SINTING INI KAYAKNYA WKWKW

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Aing ngakak yagusti yo :(

 **Orang Ganteng** : WELKAM DI EOMMAYA GENGS YOOO :))

 **Siumin** : LOLLLLLLLLL =)))

 **Jongin Hawt** : Kebanyakan main sama dua biji cabe kek gini nih :')

 **Manusia Unyu** : Sedih gue keilangan satu-satunya temen terwaras di idup gue :')

 **Orang Ganteng** : LAH ANJIR GUA CURHAT GA JADI-JADI

 **Sehun Oh** : Tai lah. Enyah aja lu bleng

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : CEPETAN SETAN LU MAU CURHAT PAAN

 **Manusia Unyu** : Btw, chen.. uname lu itu gimana sih bacanya?

 **Manusia Unyu** : ChenGanteng Haqyuqyu?

 **Luhannn** : goblog maneh bek:(

 **Jongin Hawt** : SEPERTINYA VIRUS YISING MULAI MENULAR

 **Siumin** : BEKYUN SETAN, AING JD NGAKAK XD

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : HAQYUQYU :((

 **Orang Ganteng** : HEH NO INTERUPSI BARUDAX. AING MAU CURHAT. DENGERIN WEH DENGERIN

 **Sehun Oh** : Pacar lu noh

 **Orang Ganteng** : Biarin. Ntar gua sempilin aja di kantong

 **Luhannn** : Sok atuh chan kalo mau curhat

 **Orang Ganteng** : Sip. Dengerin ya gengseu

 **Orang Ganteng** : No peanut tapi ya gengs:(

 **Manusia Unyu** : BURUAN SINGKONG PARUT

 **Orang Ganteng** : Iya iya yang:(

 **Orang Ganteng** : Jadi gini

 **Orang Ganteng** : Lu tau kan gua punya ade

 **Orang Ganteng** : Itu tuh si Wonho

 **Orang Ganteng** : Yang gantengnya sama kek gua. Tapi masi gantengan gua sih

 **Luhannn** : bisa ga sih gausah atu-atu? Menuhin roomchat tau

 **Orang Ganteng** : ETDAH KOMEN AJA SI MARIMAR

 **Sehun Oh** : kalo **Luhannn** marimar, berarti gua Fernando B)

 **Luhannn** : LO MAH BULGOSO

 **Sehun Oh** : Anjing dong? :((((

 **Orang Ganteng** : SADAPPPPPPP GUA MAU LANJUT CURHAT NIH

 **Orang Ganteng :** Jadi si Wonho tuh baru punya pacar. Hyungwon namanya. Cantik bet dah orangnya, tapi masih cantikan baekhyun gue lah eheheheheh

 **Orang Ganteng** : Si hyungwon ini bibirnya luber bet dah, cipokable gitu. Dia juga tinggi menjulang kayak penyangga langit. Langsing badannya, keterak angin aja nyangkut dia di pohon :( sedih bat ya?

 **Dyooo** : Bisa to the point gasih?

 **Orang Ganteng** : DIBILANG JAN NYELA GUA DULU CIMOL. Gua emut juga pala lu

 **Dyooo** : Lo bacot banget sih

 **Jongin Hawt** : SETUJU BGT SAMA KESAYANGAN GUE

 **Orang Ganteng** : Oke lanjut. Terus ade gua ini bingung kalo pacaran tuh ngapain aja. Soalnya kan walau dia keker kek ade rai tapi jiwanya jiwa hello kitty. Belom pernah pacaran dia. Kasian gua liatnya. Mau gua tendang dari list keluarga Park

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : Seharusnya lo bersyukur si wonho gak bokep kek elu, udin

 **Luhannn** : Untung banget ya wonho ga nurunin kelaknatan dan kebejatan abangnya

 **Orang Ganteng** : Kunyuk :)

 **Orang Ganteng** : Nah jadi gua bilang aja ke Wonho, pacaran yang bener tuh mainnya di kamar. Jangan di tempat yang gelap-gelap, ntar dibisikin setan. Terus gua suruh beli kondom yang banyak, jaga-jaga kalo khilaf. Baca doa juga sebelum grepe-grepe si hyungwon, biar berkah pacarannya

 **Siumin** : ASTAGFIRULLAH. ABANG MACAM APA LO?

 **Jongin Hawt** : BEGO PEN GUA MASUKIN KADAL KUPINGNYA CEYE :(

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : SESAT BAT ANJIR

 **Sehun Oh** : Untung gua kaga jadi ade lu

 **Sehun Oh** : Kasian gua sama Wonho punya abang cabul begini

 **Luhannn** : Itu sama aja lo nonton JGV tapi subtitlenya arab. Ngarep berkah tapi jatohnya malah sesat. Goblog emang

 **Dyooo** : _**#SaveWonho**_

 **Manusia Unyu** : PLS INI GUA BENERAN MAU NUKAR CEYE SAMA MINYAK KELAPA DI TUKANG LOAK

 **Jongin Hawt** : Emang begini nih kalo tiap pagi nyemilin abu gosok

 **Jongin Hawt** : Otaknya ketutup areng

 **Sehun Oh** : Lo juga ya, jong? Pantes kulit lo kelam kek areng

 **Jongin Hawt** : TAI U ANAK AYAM

 **Orang Ganteng** : Gua salah apa? 'kan gua berusaha ngajarin adek gua gaya pacaran yang barokah

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : BAROKAH PANTAT LU BELANG

 **Orang Ganteng** : WKWKWKWK BANGSYAD

 **Orang Ganteng** : jadi gaes, kesimpulan dari curhatan gue ini adalah

 **Orang Ganteng** : kenapa satu permen lolimilkita sama dengan segelas susu?

 **Orang Ganteng** : kenapa engga dua buah susu aja? Kan lebih ena

* * *

 _(_ _ **Dyooo**_ _is offline)_

 _(_ _ **Luhannn**_ _is offline)_

 _(_ _ **Manusia Unyu**_ _is offline)_

 _(_ _ **Siumin**_ _is offline)_

* * *

 **Jongin Hawt** : GOBLOG DIPELIHARA

 **ChenGanteng HQQ** : HUN TEMEN LU ITU WANJIR

 **Sehun Oh** : Ga kenal saya.

 **Sehun Oh** : Dasar anak bangsat

 **Jongin Hawt** : OFF AJA DEH HAYU DARIPADA GUA DARAH TINGGI TERUS GUA ISEP UBUN-UBUNNYA

 **ChenGanteng HQQ :** Hayu broh. Geng onta cuma ada tiga member skrg

* * *

 _(_ _ **ChenGanteng HQQ**_ _is offline)_

 _(_ _ **Jongin Hawt**_ _is offline)_

 _(_ _ **Sehun Oh**_ _is offline)_

* * *

 **Orang Ganteng** : AJG GUA DITINGGAL OFF

 **Orang Ganteng** : HEH BARUDAX! URANG CUMA BECANDA TADI WOY:(

 **Orang Ganteng** : YAILUY PADA KAKU BENER KAYA BEHA BARU

 **Orang Ganteng** : HEEEEEEEEEH BARUDAXX SAKALIAN!1!1! MANEH NINGALI TEU?

 **Orang Ganteng** : huft:( sedih reza rahardian

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tebeceh—**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

hai?

Miss me? /nyengir kuda/

Garing ya? Ahsyudahlah. Simpan saja argumenmu. Aku tak peduli ini garing ato engga. Yang penting mah aing syudah update hehe

Gua mau curhat bentar—ngga, ini ngga kaya curhatan unpaedahnya si ceye kok. sebenernya gua ngga kena WB pas lanjutin ECR. Gua cuma males aja, karena… yah, alesannya sederhana sih. ada yg njiplak uy, jadi gua males gitu buat lanjutinnya ehehe. Tapi karena banyak yang minta gua buat update ini, yaudahlah gua update lagi.

Dan, ini enaknya ending disini atau tetep lanjut?

(gua berharap ini ending di chapter inisih bruakakakaka)

 **Last, bigthanks buat yang tetep review, nge-fav, follow cerita unfaedah ini. AI LAP YU MUAH MUAH**

 **P. S** : Itu adenya si ceye, Wonho dari Monsta X ya. Gua lagi suka dia sama si hyungwon soalnya h3h3


	14. TAMU TAK DIINGINKAN

**Ket :** Park Chanyeol _**(PCeye)**_ OhSehun _ **(Sehun Oh)**_ Kim Jongin **(** _ **Jongin Hawt**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **Junmoney**_ **)** Zhang Yixing _ **(ZYixing)**_ Lu Han _ **(Luhannn**_ _ **)**_ Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **Bebeha**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(** _ **Dyooo**_ **)** Wu Yi Fan _ **(Swaggy Krease)**_ Huang Zi Tao _ **(ZTaw)**_ Kim Minseok _ **(Xiupao)**_ Kim Jongdae _**(Jongdae Gans)**_

* * *

 **Guest :** Shin Wonho _ **(Park Wonho)**_ Chae Hyungwon _ **(HyungWon)**_ _Lee Minhyuk_ _ **(Minhyuk Qyodh)**_ Kim Taehyung _ **(VTae not Alien)**_ Park Jimin _ **(Chimchim)**_ Kim Hanbin _ **(B-I Gans)**_ Jackson Wang _ **(Enjeck)**_ Kunpimook Bhuwakul/Bambam _ **(Bambam bukan Bambang)**_ Choi Minho _ **(Pangeran Kodox)**_ Song Mino _ **(Swag**_ _ **Boy)**_ Bae Jinyoung _ **(Baejinxx)**_ Lai Guanlin _ **(LaiGulali)**_

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **16:00 PM**

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _invited_ _ **Park Wonho**_ _)_

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _invited_ _ **VTae not Alien**_ _)_

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _invited_ _ **HyungWon**_ _)_

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _invited_ _ **Chimchim**_ _)_

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _invited_ _ **B-I Gans**_ _)_

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _invited_ _ **Enjeck**_ _)_

* * *

 **Jongin Hawt** : LAH ANJIR WOY ZITAW

* * *

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _invited_ _ **Swag Boy**_ _)_

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _invited_ _ **Minhyuk Qyodh**_ _)_

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _invited_ _ **Pangeran Kodox**_ _)_

* * *

 **Jongin Hawt :** TAI INI BOCAH NGAPA YA

* * *

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _invited_ _ **Baejinxx**_ _)_

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _invited_ _ **LaiGulali**_ _)_

* * *

 **Jongdae Gans :** bentar. Geng kita nambah member ya?

* * *

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _invited_ _ **Bambam bukan Bambang**_ _)_

* * *

 **ZTaw :** WELKAM GENGS WELKAM

 **Enjeck :** Grup paan nih?

 **VTae not Alien :** Tao sampe ini grup para pecinta panda lagi gua left nih

 **Swag Boy :** Yoooo whazzappp broh n dudes

 **Swag Boy :** Mino yang 11-12 sama Shawn Mendes iz here

 **Chimchim :** FAK KOK ADA LU **VTae not Alien**?

 **Chimchim :** Grup pengedar video bokep nih pasti kalo ada elu mah

 **B-I Gans :** ANJIR INIKAN GRUPNYA SI BULUK KAI

 **VTae not Alien :** **Chimchim** AISIA ANYING

 **Jongin Hawt :** **B-I Gans** TAI KOK ADA LU SIH?

 **ZTaw :** Lah…

 **ZTaw :** Kayaknya Tao salah grup

 **ZTaw :** INIKAN GRUP EOMMAYA GENG /shocked emoticon/

 **Jongin Hawt :** Goblog kan baru sadar

 **Jongdae Gans :** Tunggu sampe anggota laen on ;) Mampuz

 **LaiGulali :** Anjng grup kakak kelas

 **Baejinxx :** Gua kok nyasar disini?

 **Pangeran Kodox :** HAEEE SEMUAAAAAA

 **Minhyuk Qyodh :** HALOH.. HALOH BANDUNG

 **Minhyuk Qyodh :** IBUKOTA PERIANGAN

 **Swag Boy :** **ZTaw** plz you're not Swag anymore, broh

 **Jongdae Gans :** **Jongin Hawt** artiin bahasa makhluk di atas gue

 **Jongin Hawt :** Katanya 'Tao, lu bukan soang lagi, broh'

 **Jongdae Gans :** Kok soang?

 **Jongin Hawt :** Iye. Swag itu artinya angsa 'kan? Angsa kan kalo di kampung gua disebutnya soang

 **Jongdae Gans :** SIANJING ITU SWAN BUKAN SWAG

 **Minhyuk Qyodh :** Gue bego bahasa engrish tapi kaga gini amatdah

 **B-I Gans :** GOBLOG ANJIR XD

 **Chimchim :** SYALAND NGAKAK DEDE BANG

 **Swag Boy :** Otak lo ketutupan serbuk masako ya jong:')

 **Pangeran Kodox :** OON BAT EMANG SI JONGIN WGWGWGWG

 **Jongin Hawt :** Sabar aja guamah. Orang sabar crotnya lama

 **VTae not Alien :** BANG KAI EMANG PANUTANQ

 **Enjeck :** Bang kai dibaca jadi bangke :')

 **LaiGuanlin :** ^Ngakak bang

 **Jongin Hawt :** **Pangeran Kodox** NJIR MANEH NGAPAIN DIMARI NONG?

 **Jongin Hawt :** **Enjeck** ANGGEP AJA GUA GABACA YA JEK :)

 **Pangeran Kodox :** Lah gua di-invite ama si tao. Yaudah join aja. Lagi gabut ini

 **Pangeran Kodox :** Rame ye disini. Grup gua isinya celotehannya si key semua anjir. Puyeng

 **Jongdae Gans :** ^Dan elo bakal lebih puyeng gabung di grup ini :)

 **HyungWon :** Ini grup paan?

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** 9rUp Pa4nD N!ch,,?

 **Enjeck :** SYITTT GUA KETEMU BUNGKUS SAJIKU LAGI ^

 **VTae not Alien :** Kembaran gua dateng **Bambam bukan Bambang**

 **Jongdae Gans :** Bam, lu ngetik pake kalkulator ya?

 **Jongin Hawt :** Masih ada ya manusia begini di 2k18 :')

 **ZTaw :** **HyungWon** ini grup gengnya Tao, won:( Tao salah masukin kalian buhuhuhu TT—TT

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** **Enjeck** elL0 tUcCh buN9ku5h 5oVt3X

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** 54lK3nd Y4chH q4q4 53k4l!4nd :)

 **Minhyuk Qyodh :** Gua berasa baca rumus kimia kok y

 **Chimchim :** SYUDAH TJUKUP. MATAKU PERIH

 **Baejinxx :** Itu nomer togel

 **B-I Gans :** Siapapun tulung transletin :')

 **Enjeck :** PULANG KAGA LU BAM. PULANG! Malu-maluin gua taiq

 **Pangeran Kodox :** Ternyata ada yang 11-12 sama taemin :')))

 **Jongin Hawt :** INI GUA PENASARAN DIA MAKE HP APAAN

 **Swag Boy :** OHSHIT MA EYES

 **HyungWon :** Itu pin BBM ya? Aku invite ya bam :)

 **Jongdae Gans :** ^ANJIRRR ADA YANG SATU SPESIES AMA YISING, TEM =)))

 **Jongin Hawt :** SYIDDDDD =)))

 **Jongin Hawt :** Itu pacarnya adeknya si udin kan ya?

 **Jongdae Gans :** Yang kemaren Chanyeol curhatin itu?

 **Jongin Hawt :** Kayaknya sih

 **Sehun Oh :** BUSET NOTIP GUA BUNTING

 **PCeye :** RAME BGT TAI

 **PCeye :** Gua lagi berak jadi gafokus gara-gara hp gua geter mulu

 **Swaggy Krease :** Lo ngapain berak bawa-bawa hp, gobs?

 **Luhannn :** BERISIK

 **Dyooo :** BERISIK (2)

 **PCeye :** **Swaggy Krease** VC-an sama baekhyun.

 **Jongdae Gans :** BEGO UDIN BOKER SAMBIL VC-AN XDDD

 **Swaggy Krease :** Udah gua bilang yeol, itu otak taro di kepala lo. Jangan disimpen aja di kulkas. Kan jadi begini hasilnya

 **Xiupao :** Duh, rame ya kaya lagi ada yang sunatan. Jadi mau kondangan

 **Jongin Hawt :** ^Naluri emak-emak

 **Sehun Oh :** **PCeye** pantes lo lama dikamar mandi. Gua kira lagi nyolo

 **PCeye :** Sorry dory stroberi hun. Udah punya pacar ngapain masih nyolo :)

 **Junmoney :** Hun, gua mondokin juga lo di pesantren lama-lama :')

* * *

 _(_ _ **Sehun Oh**_ _sent a voice note)_

" _ **TITIWWW"**_

* * *

 **Junmoney :** Bocah laknat :)

 **PCeye :** Btw ini notip gua jebol. Perasaan tadi kita semua lagi ngumpul di warkop depan dah?

 **Jongin Hawt :** Scroll up, din

 **Jongdae Gans :** ^Dia ngomong begitu nyari dulu di gugel translit

 **Sehun Oh :** GBLK XD

 **ZTaw :** JAN MARAHIN TAO YA TT—TT

 **Swaggy Krease :** Lah emang kamu salah apa sayangku?

 **Jongin Hawt :** GUA KATA SCROLL UP, GIGI

 **Swaggy Krease :** BACOT INI GUA LAGI MAU SCROLL UP, MALIKA!

 **Jongin Hawt :** Malika katanya :'))

 **Jongdae Gans :** Kedelai hitam yang dirawat sepenuh hati

 **Jongdae Gans :** WQWQWQWQ

 **Bebeha :** INI KOK JADI RAME BEGINI?!

 **VTae not Alien :** MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA /love/ /love/

 **ZYixing :** Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous.. heartless, mindless, no one who care about meee

 **Jongdae Gans :** ^Kaya lirik lagu

 **Jongin Hawt :** Lagu apaan, il?

 **Jongdae Gans :** Dawai asmara

 **Jongin Hawt :** GOBLOG KOK DIPELIHARA :')

 **Bebeha :** ANJIR INI GURP ISINYA ORANG MANA MULU

 **Luhannn :** Tao, astaga -_-

 **Bebeha :** *GRUP

 **PCeye :** Tao, gua butuh penjelasan :)

 **Sehun Oh :** Tao, gua butuh penjelasan :) (2)

 **Junmoney :** Tao, gua butuh penjelasan :) (3)

 **Xiupao :** Astaga, zitaw -_- sekalian aja satu sekolahan lo masukin ke grup ini

 **ZYixing :** Ih rame ya. Kepsek masuk grup ini juga ga?

 **ZYixing :** Pak Kepsek, kalo baca chat icing ini, kita bikin video reaction film Ayat-ayat cinta 2 kuy kaya youtubers2 gitu hehehe

 **Pangeran Kodox :** ^KOK GUA NGAKAKSI AJG

 **Swaggy Krease :** Ini anak-anak mana mulu anjir

 **Minhyuk Qyodh :** IHHHHHHH ADA KAK SEHUNNN *Q*

 **Enjeck :** SYITHHHH GUA SATU GRUP SAMA KAK LOHAN

 **Enjeck :** *LUHAN

 **Swag Boy :** Yo **Swaggy Krease**! Whuddup man?

 **VTae not Alien :** **Bebeha** MAMIHHHHHHH /love/ /kiss/ /love/ /big love/

 **ZTaw :** Sepertinya Tao harus offline

 **Pangeran Kodox :** **Luhannn** broh, kumaha damang? Nonton persija vs persib lagi lah hayu

 **Luhannn :** Alhamdulillah. Sehat aing mah, broh. Bahagia selalu kaya lagunya mamang Bisma

 **Luhannn :** Hayu weh hayu. Kapan?

 **Pangeran Kodox :** Ntar aing liat dulu jadwal tandingnya. Greget aing mah liat The Jakmania songong mulu ke Bobotoh. Jiwa bobotoh aing teh merasa tersakiti

 **Luhannn :** Anying min, jan sok puitis. Geli aing liatna XD

 **Bebeha :** Mereka pun reunian :')

 **Sehun Oh :** Dan saya terlupakan :')

 **Lai Gulali :** Hai, kakak sekalian

 **HyungWon :** Rame bat kaya di pasar ikan

 **Dyooo :** Rame bat kaya di pasar ikan (2)

 **Baejinxx :** Rame bat kaya di pasar ikan (3)

 **Chimchim :** Anjaey ada kak dyo

 **Chimchim :** Calon bini muda wekekekeke

 **VTae not Alien :** MAMPUS JIM GUA BILANGIN KE KAK SUGA LGSNG DIJADIIN GANJELAN PINTU LU

 **Jongin Hawt :** **Chimchim** NGOMONG APA LU BARUSAN, BANTET? :)

 **Chimchim :** EH KAGA JONG WKWK

 **Chimchim :** ANU ITU SI TAEHYUNG TYTYDNYA KEJEPIT DI RITSLETING CELANA

 **VTae not Alien :** Setan

 **Park Wonho :** Anjir ini grup apaan lagi

 **PCeye :** Lah kok ada elu, **Park Wonho**?

 **Park Wonho :** Idih males bat ketemu lo lagi bang.

 **Park Wonho :** Tombol buat left dimana ya?

 **PCeye :** ADE DURHAKA. GUA KUTUK LO JADI BUNGKUS PEMBALUT

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** H4! CeMu4nNa,, 54lLk3nd ea,,,

 **Enjeck :** ^BUKAN TEMEN GUA

 **Luhannn :** Bambam lo ngetik apaan sih

 **Jongdae Gans :** **Bambam bukan Bambang** Ini anak beneran pake kalkulator gua rasa

 **Junmoney :** **Bambam bukan Bambang** pen gua beliin hp baru ini anak rasanya

 **Swaggy Krease :** **Swag Boy** Yo, Mino! I'm fine thank u. N how r'u?

 **Swag Boy :** Yes yes, I'm not what-what. Always hepi and shining like your gigi

 **Swaggy Krease :** JANCUK :)

 **Bebeha :** **VTae not Alien** Shit ada bayi bajang

 **Bebeha :** **Minhyuk Qyodh** MINYUUUUUUQQQ :*

 **Luhannn :** ^Dia ketemu temen seper-cabeannya permirsa

 **Xiupao :** **ZTaw** JAN OFFLINE DULU LO PANDA!

 **PCeye :** **VTae not Alien** TAI INI NGAPAIN ADA BAYI BAJANG DI SINI

 **VTae not Alien :** Mami sama papih jahad banget anjir. Orang gans begini dibilang bayi bajang :')

 **Dyooo :** Jadi siders ae gua mah. Pusing

 **Xiupao :** Jadi siders ae gua mah. Pusing (2)

 **Pangeran Kodox :** Kaga ada Taemin disini ya? Ndak asique.

 **Enjeck :** Kak Luhan notice me TT—TT

 **Sehun Oh :** NOTAS NOTIS. ANAK SIAPA SIH LU

 **Luhannn :** **Enjeck** hai, Jackson :)

 **B-I Gans :** YO BROH. KENALAN DULU DONGZ SAMA COGAN BIAR GA TEGANG

 **Jongin Hawt :** BANGSYAD MBIN APAAN YANG TEGANG? XD

 **PCeye :** Asu lo bin baru dateng langsung tegang aja

 **Swag Boy :** Dasar anak crot

 **PCeye :** YEU INI LAGI TISU BASAH BARU DATENG UDAH CRAT-CROT AJA

 **Jongdae Gans :** Jancuk lur XDD

 **Enjeck :** SUBHANALLAH GUA DINOTIS KAK LUHAN

 **Enjeck :** /brb screenshot/

 **Enjeck :** Mimpi apa gua asgsdgsjghgdjahlkl

 **Sehun Oh :** WOI ANJG LO JEKI MINGGAT SONO!

 **Sehun Oh :** INI BUKAN HABITAT LO. ENYAH SJ KAU

 **Pangeran Kodox :** Wesss nyate lur. Banyak anak kecil di sini

 **ZYixing :** Wah, kamu kok nyate ga ngajak-ngajak min?

 **Pangeran Kodox :** NYANTE AJG. GUA TYPO ITU

 **Sehun Oh :** Wesss nyante lur. Banyak anak kecil di sini :) ^

 **LaiGulali :** Iya kak. saya kan masih kecil

 **Baejinxx :** ^SIANJING BADAN BONGSOR BEGITU NGAKU NGAKU LU

 **LaiGulali :** ^YEU SYLYD KUNYUX

 **Park Wonho :** Mampus jack digiles Sehun tau rasa lo

 **Chimchim :** Gua megang Sehun, kalo lo **VTae not Alien**?

 **VTae not Alien :** Gua megang punya mamih gua aja

 **B-I Gans :** Anjir ini anak dua **LaiGulali Baejinxx** malah dia yang ribut. Pulang sana, nyusu! Anak kecil ga pantes di kawasan anjing galak begini

 **Bebeha :** **VTae not Alien** DASAR ANAK BANGSAT :)

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** ABISIN AJA KAK **Sehun Oh** JADIIN PERKEDEL SEKALIAN TUH SI JEKI

 **Enjeck :** ^TAI KAN GILIRAN KOMPOR AJA KEYPAD LU NORMAL

 **HyungWon :** **Park Wonho** kok ada kamu?

 **ZYixing :** Bambam jualan perkedel? Kak icing mau beli dong

 **Park Wonho :** **HyungWon** ya kan kalo ada kamu, pasti ada aku juga karena kita sehati :*

 **Luhannn :** Wonho ternyata sama kek abangnya ya:(

 **Jongdae Gans :** Yising merusak suasana

 **Jongdae Gans :** YEU INI MALAH ADA YANG PACARAN. MINGGAT MINGGAT

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** B4mZ 94cxX ju4lL4nd p3rx3D3lL q4Q **ZYixing**

 **Junmoney :** SYID. MATAKU IRITASI

 **ZYixing :** Bambam, kak icing kan mau beli perkedel kok malah dikasih pin bbm gitu sih? malah panjang banget )):

 **Jongin Hawt :** SYALAND NGAKAK GUA YAGUSTIHHHH XD

 **Pangeran Kodox :** Adakah relawan buat transletin ketikannya si bambang? :')

 **Enjeck :** Bam, lu tinggal di bumi bukan di planet mars:') gua tau lu 11-12 sama si Taehyung, tapi gagini juga ya ilahii

 **VTae not Alien :** Gua lagi :'))

 **HyungWon :** Iya, bam. Pin kamu panjang banget. udah aku invite tapi gabisa:(

 **PCeye :** WOI BAZENG INI SPESIES APAAN MULU SIH WQWQWQ

 **PCeye :** **HyungWon** untung lo calon ade ipar gue won. Kalo bukan, udah gua bungkus bareng nasi padang :')

 **Park Wonho :** JAN MACEM-MACEM SAMA PACAR GUE, BANG!

 **Bebeha :** ^Duh ada adek ipar. Ganteng bat lagi, bisa kali kakak minta pin bbm-nya hehe

 **PCeye :** Baek -_-

 **VTae not Alien :** Mamih, kok Tae gak di notis-notis :(

 **Xiupao :** Gue udah pusing sama geng onta, ini ditambah ada curut-curut ciliwung begini

 **Xiupao :** Duh aspirin mana aspirin?

 **Baejinxx :** Kak **Xiupao** , gue jual obat-obatan nih. Kalo minat PC aja ya kak hehe

 **Jongdae Gans :** HEH BIJI SALAK DILARANG BUKA LAPAK DI SINI SELAIN GUEHHH

 **LaiGulali :** Wah pertarungan sengit antara tukang olshop nih

 **Pangeran Kodox :** Heran. Disini banyak bet yang berantem dah

 **Baejinxx :** Yeu kak jongdae, rezeki mah udah diatur sama yang di atas. Jan khawatir begitu lah

 **ZYixing :** Yang di atas itu maksudnya yang tinggal di lantai atas?

 **Baejinxx :** Mengumpat ke kaka kelas dosa ga ya :"

 **Xiupao :** Tuh Jongdae, dengerin!

 **Dyooo :** Ada yang waras di sini ternyata :')

 **Luhannn :** BAEJIN, SINI KAKAK CIUM DULU

 **Jongdae Gans :** Syid gua diajarin ama tuyul

 **Enjeck :** ENJECK NGGA KAK **Luhannn**? :(

 **Sehun Oh :** ANJING INI ANAK BENER BENER MINTA DISUNAT PAKE GERGAJI MESIN AJG

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** SOK IMUT TAI — **Enjeck**

 **Baejinxx :** **Luhannn** hehehe jangan kak. Ntar saya dijadiin manisan garut sama kak sehun

 **Enjeck :** Hun, lo marah-marah mulu kek nenek-nenek kurang sirih

 **Sehun Oh :** BODO LER

 **VTae not Alien:** Mamih notis me :( dede butuh uang untuk beli susu prenagen

 **Bebeha :** **VTae not Alien** UDAH DIBILANG GUA GAPERNAH BUNTINGIN LO TAE

 **Chimchim :** Tae, emak lo itu sebenernya Jin hyung apa kak Bekyun sih?

 **Park Wonho :** SUSU PRENAGEN BUAT ORANG BUNTING BAZENG

 **VTae not Alien :** Gue juga gatau, Jim. Dateng-dateng gue udah dilahirin ke dunia dengan wajah seganteng ini

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** MAKAN TAI KAMBING AJA LU TAE :)

 **LaiGulali** : ^Lah itu keyboard lu bener, bam?

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** aqu khilaf, lin ):

 **Enjeck :** KHILAF PALALU LEMBEK!

 **VTae not Alien :** **Park Wonho** iye hyung buat Kookie. Dia lagi dua bulanan

 **Chimchim :** SYALAND GUA BILANGIN JUNGKOOK MATI LU =)))

 **Bebeha :** LO BUNTINGIN ANAK ORANG?!

 **HyungWon :** Anak kecil bisa bikin anak kecil. Hebat ya

 **Jongdae Gans :** Kalah gue sama anak kecil :( **Xiupao** —Min, bikin kuy

 **B-I Gans :** Anaknya keluar dari mana anjer

 **Swag Boy :** ^Lobang udel, bin

 **PCeye :** ISTIGHFAR NAK. PAPIH TIDA PERNAH MENGAJARKANMU UNTUK MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SESAT BEGITU

 **PCeye :** Tapi kalo ena, ya lanjutkan sj

 **Jongin Hawt :** ^BAPAK TOLOL :(

 **Bebeha :** Egoblog maneh teh jadi abah yeol :(( ntar cucu kita jadi anak haram, kitu? Ngga. aing ga mau :( gasudih punya anak sesat macem si taehyung. Nggak lyke aing mah:(

 **Swaggy Krease :** Pohon jatuh memang tidak jauh dari buahnya

 **Luhannn :** Skrg malah ada drama keluarga -_-

 **Swag Boy :** Sungguh tydac mendydyck

 **Sehun Oh :** **Swaggy Krease** YEUU KEBALIK TUTUP BALSEM

 **VTae not Alien :** **PCeye** makasih pih. Kau memang PANUTANQ /love/

 **VTae not Alien :** Akan kuberikan cucu yang banyak untukmu, pih!

 **Jongdae Gans :** Beli susunya di gue aja, Tae. Beli dua gratis cangkir gambar younglex.

 **Dyooo :** Sht. Gua nyasar di planet manasih ini

 **Baejinxx :** Di gue aja beli susunya, mphi! Di kak Jongdae udah kadaluarsa susunya. Soalnya sumbernya dari susu nenek-nenek

 **Baejinxx :** Kalo beli sama gue, gaperlu beli dua gratis bonus-bonusan. Lo beli satu aja udah berhadiah poster selfie gue yang gans melanglang buana

 **Jongdae Gans :** INI TUYUL GUNUNG SALAK BIKIN GUA NAEK DARAH AJ SI SIALAN

 **Jongin Hawt :** Anak lo tuh hun si **Baejinxx**

 **Sehun Oh :** Anak apaan njer. Luhan selama ini gua suruh KB biar ga cepet2 punya anak

 **LaiGulali :** Males gue ngakuin lo temen gue jin **Baejinxx**

 **Bebeha :** ^IH KOK GUE BARU NYADAR ADA DEDE GANS *O*

 **ZYixing :** Emang darah bisa dinaikin, Chen?

 **HyungWon :** ^Setauku gabisa kak. Yang bisa dinaikin itu tangga

 **ZYixing :** Iyakan ya. Maaf ya temen kak icing itu emang rada-rada semua :')

 **HyungWon :** Iya gapapa kak hehe. Temen-temen aku juga gitu semua kok

 **Park Wonho :** Sayang, kita balik aja kuy :')

 **Junmoney :** Sabar ya, Won. Punya pacar spesies kaya mereka emang butuh kesabaran dan tenaga lebih :')

 **Park Wonho :** Sip, bang :')

 **Bebeha :** **LaiGulali** DEKKK, BALES PC KAKAK DUMZ

 **Bebeha :** FOLLBACK IG KAKA SEKALIAN YAH HEHEH

 **Bebeha :** EH KONFIRM JUGA FB KAKA ATUH UJANG KASEP

 **Bebeha :** ADDBACK LINE KAKA UGHA

 **Bebeha :** NTAR KAKA KASIH CIUM MANIS MANJA HEHE

 **PCeye :** Mulai kan. Mulai.

 **Luhannn :** Anjir baek jangan ngegas XD

 **LaiGulali :** **Bebeha** eh iya kak. hehe. Tenang aja buat kaka cantik mah :D

 **Jongin Hawt :** WANJIR DIN LU DITIKUNG BAYI AMUBA XD

 **Baejinxx :** SYIDDD BAYI AMUBA XDD JULUKAN INI BAKAL GUA SHARE KE GC GRUP KITA LIN WKWKWK

 **LaiGulali :** ^SETAN KAN SETAN :)

 **Park Wonho :** Gua punya calon kakak ipar gini amatdah :(

 **Swag Boy :** Lo ga minta id line gue juga, **Bebeha**?

 **PCeye :** BAEK, PLIS LAAAA :( INIKAN GUE UDAH GANTENG BANGET MASA DIANGGURIN

 **PCeye :** **LaiGulali** BERANI LO NGE-IYAIN PERMINTAAN PACAR GUE, GUE SLEPET NIH OTONG LO

 **PCeye :** **Swag Boy** anda mau saya ulek bareng bumbu rujak ya? (:

 **LaiGulali :** Jangan kak :( Ntar pacar saya kasian kalo otong saya gabisa bangun lagi

 **Baejinxx :** MAMPUS LIN LO BELAJAR DARIMANA BISA CABUL BEGINI WKWKWK

 **LaiGulali :** Bacot ajg lo jin

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** 55555

 **Pangeran Kodox :** Diajarin si Jongin pasti XD

 **Jongin Hawt :** KAN BGST GUA LAGI YANG KENA KALO BEGINIAN

 **VTae not Alien :** Apaan lu bam, yang laen ketawa lo malah ngetik 5555. Gblk

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** ITU GAYA ANAK THAILAND KALO KETAWA, GBLK!

 **Junmoney :** Sudahla. Sesama anak goblok dilarang bertengkar. Nanti saya tida kasih uang jajan kalian tai rasa

 **Minhyuk Qyodh :** Jajanin saya aja mz. Sudah tiga dasawarsa saya ga makan :')

 **Jongdae Gans :** ADA YANG LEBIH MELARAT DARI JONGIN ANJERRRRRR XDD

 **Luhannn :** Gua kira Jongin adalah orang melarat dari segala orang melarat XD

 **Jongin Hawt :** Y TRZ SJ HINA Q SEPUAZNYA

 **PCeye :** KLEAN SMWA SUCYI AQ PNUH DOSAH

 **Park Wonho :** Ga dimana-mana. Tetep aja lo malu-maluin Min :')

 **Bebeha :** Pls, Min lo jangan malu-maluin gue sebagai leader chili squad deh

 **Minhyuk Qyodh :** Ya abis gimana bek. Gua kan cuma istri simpenannya si Jooheon, jadi gadapet duit bulanan :(( Mau morotin si Wonho takut kena amuk Hyungwon :( Jadi gue berencana mau jadi pelakor hubungannya mas Junmyun aja yang tajir h3h3h

 **Bebeha :** EGOBLOG MANEH MAH MIN. GABOLE KITU AH :') Takut kena karma

 **LaiGulali :** GUA NGAKAK BANGSUL RECEH BAT EMG

 **Bebeha :** Hus. Orang ganteng ketawanya biasa aja. Ntar kaka gigit nih

 **Bebeha :** Oiya, salam ya lin buat temen kamu yang gans parah itu si Minhyun sama Daniel. Bilang, dapet salam dari kak bekyun yang oenyoh /love/

 **LaiGulali :** Iyasip kak :D

 **PCeye :** ALLAHUAKBAR BEK

 **Chimchim :** Mamih lo? **VTae not Alien**

 **VTae not Alien :** Bukan. Ga kenal sy :')

 **Dyooo :** Baekhyun mah gitu. Liat yang bening dikit langsung kek belatung nangka

 **Enjeck :** ^SAVAGE LOL XD

 **Sehun Oh :** ^LU NGAPAIN MASIH DISINI SAT?!

 **Enjeck :** Karena setiap ada Luhan pasti ada diriku :) Luhan itu jodoh yang udah ditakdirin Tuhan buat gue

 **Enjeck :** Lo pacarnya ya, hun? Tapi gue jodohnya :) Mau apa lo? :))

 **PCeye :** JACKSON NYARI MATI ANJER XD

 **PCeye :** SONGONG BAT BOCAH

 **Jongin Hawt :** HAJAR BORRRRR, JANGAN KASIH KENDOR!

 **Jongdae Gans :** ISEP UBUN-UBUNNYA, HUN!

 **Swag Boy :** TARIK BULU IDUNGNYA, LURRR

 **Pangeran Kodox :** JITAK PALANYA TERUS KATAIN BAPAKNYA

 **VTae not Alien :** SENTIL JAKUNNYA

 **Chimchim :** CUBIT DENGKULNYA CUBIT

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** CABUT BULU KETEKNYA BANG

 **LaiGulali :** ABISIN AJA BANG ABISIN! KALO GA ABIS KASIH KE KUCING

 **Baejinxx :** Tai lin lo baru gabung di grup ini tapi kadar kegublugan lu makin nambah ya XD

 **B-I Gans :** BERISIK ANJING. ANAK GUA LAGI TIDUR

 **Sehun Oh :** Emang udah lama gua liatin aja lo, Jek :)

 **Enjeck :** Wad000h jan diliatin terus sayanya mz. Nanti kalo suka kan berabe. Saya gamau jadi pihak yg disodoq :(

 **Jongin Hawt :** JACKSON NGATAKIN BANGAT ANJIR XD

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** Blegug emang jeki mah. Lo mau dijadiin model buat cover surah Yaasin itu sama bang Sehun, bego

 **Luhannn :** Duh barbie lagi direbutin sama dua cogans.

 **Luhannn :** FAK DIBAJAK BEKYUN

 **Bebeha :** HEH JAN PITNAH MANEH TEH! GUA DI SABANG, LO DI MERAUKE. LAGI NGAKU2 DIBAJAK

 **Xiupao :** Bgst luhan XD

 **Sehun Oh :** Lo beneran suka sama Luhan, **Enjeck**?

 **Enjeck :** Yops, bang. Lebih dari rasa sukanya Dilan ke Milea.

 **Enjeck :** Lebih dari rasa cintanya Pak Habibie ke Bu Ainun

 **Enjeck :** Lebih dari rasa bapernya Angel Lelga ke Vicky Prasetyo

 **PCeye :** ANJING INI SI JEKSEN KAGA NYADAR SITUASI APA GMN SIH

 **Jongin Hawt :** Emang dasar blegug

 **B-I Gans :** Sepertinya bakal terjadi pertumpahan teh sisri dan extrajoss gan

 **Baejinxx :** Semangat, Ayah! 3

 **Luhannn :** ^Doakan ayahmu nak semoga menang di medan perang

 **Sehun Oh :** Yaudah ambil aja noh si Luhan

 **Enjeck :** WTF—SERIUS LO HUN?

 **Luhannn :** HUN KOK LO GITU

 **Luhannn :** LO UDAH GA SYG SAMA GUA?

 **Luhannn :** Anjir bangat ini gua dioper-oper kayak bola. Mana janji lo yg katanya bakal seidup semati sama gue hun? Kita baru punya anak satu aja lo udah begini hun

 **Luhannn :** Baejin masih butuh kasih sayang ayahnya TT—TT

 **LaiGulali :** **Baejinxx** jinyoung, lo bakal jadi anak broken home :')

 **Enjeck :** GAPAPA KAK LUHAN, GAPAPA. KITA RAWAT BAEJIN SAMA–SAMA SAMPE DIA GEDE

 **Bebeha :** ANJIR SEHUN KOK LO KERDUS AMATSIH

 **Baejinxx :** Gua kok jadi ikut drama beginian sih

 **Swag Boy :** Sehun goblog. Tadi kasih ke gua aja Luhannya, daripada lo kasih ke berang-berang kali kanal macem Jackson

 **Enjeck :** KAK LUHAN AYO KITA HIDUP BAHAGIA BERSAMA \\(≧∇≦)/

 **Sehun Oh :** Iya. Tapi ntar setelah gua puas jadiin lo ikan asin, Jek :)

 **Sehun Oh :** Udah ayo. Gua otw kamar lo ini Jek. Kita bersaing secara extrajoss :)

 **Sehun Oh :** BUKA PINTUNYA BGST! GUA DEPAN KAMAR LO

 **Luhannn :** Aaaaaaaa sayangku. Udah gue duga lo gabakal ngelepasin gue gitu aja hun hehehe

 **Enjeck :** YA LORD MATI DAH GUA

 **PCeye :** NAH INI BARU TEMEN GUE WKWKWK

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** M4mPuzZh k4w j4cKs0n Bl39u9z wQwQwQ,,,

 **Xiupao :** Semoga tenang di alam sana ya jek :')

 **Jongdae Gans :** Modar dah si jeki XD

 **Jongin Hawt :** Kasian anjir si Jackson XDD Gua gamau bayangin diapain dia sama Sehun. Ngeri euy

 **B-I Gans :** MAMPOZ KAW JECK

 **Minhyuk Qyodh :** Aduhhhh kak sehun kalo lagi marah nambah seksi ya. Jadi pen pasrah aja gt bawaannya

 **Luhannn :** ^ u syp y?

 **Wonho :** MAMPUS KAN LO MIN DI NOTIS KAK LUHAN XDD OFF CEPETAN BIJI CABE!

 **Minhyuk Qyodh :** **Luhannn** saya furniture wife-nya kak sehun

 **B-I Gans :** GOBLO FUTURE, BUKAN FURNITURE LAHAULA

 **Jongdae Gans :** Wah wah bakal terjadi pertempuran lagi ini kayaknya. SIAPIN POPCORN GAEZ

 **Bebeha :** **Minhyuk Qyodh** —yeu ulet keket lo kan seangkatan sama sehun, ngapaen manggil kakak. Jan sok imut, gue emut jempol kaki lo nih

 **Minhyuk Qyodh :** Biarin lah bek. Biar kesannya gue kek degemnya sehun wkwkwk

 **Luhannn :** Sorry bisa liat di jidatnya Sehun ada tulisan 'PUNYA LUHAN SEORANG' ga? Walau dia nista, sesat, bokep dan ngomongnya suka belibet gitu, Sehun tetep punya Luhan seorang! Titik

 **Luhannn :** NO PHO. PHO DAN PELAKOR BAKAL GUA COLOK BIJI MATANYA PAKE TUSUK KONDE. SIP.

 **Xiupao :** Luhan ngegas XD

 **Jongin Hawt :** ANJU NAISSSSS! DIO KAPAN BEGITU KE GUE HIKSEU

 **Dyooo :** Dih gue mah bodoamat. Lo mau diambil tukang loak juga gue gapeduli jong

 **Jongin Hawt :** Untung aku masokis, Soo. Jadi disakitin berkali-kali pun hayu we lah :')

 **Minhyuk Qyodh :** ANJIS NGERI AMATSIH

 **B-I Gans :** Doohh Jinan boro-boro ngomong begini. Ngelirik gua aja ogah :(

 **Swag Boy :** Ngenes amat sih lu bin. Mulung ae sono

 **PCeye :** Sehun bakal sedekahan 7 hari 7 malem ini baca chatnya si Luhan wqwqwq

 **Baejinxx :** PEN PUNYA PACAR KAYA KAK LUHAN

 **Chimchim :** PEN PUNYA PACAR KAYA KAK LUHAN (2)

 **VTae not Alien :** PEN PUNYA PACAR KAYA KAK LUHAN (3)

 **Sehun Oh** : HEH APAN LU BOCAH

 **Sehun Oh :** MAU GUA SAMPERIN JUGA NIH ATU ATU KAMARNYA?!1!1

 **Junmoney :** Sehun lagi danger and beware gaes

 **Swaggy Krease :** BERI6 BABI

 **Swaggy Krease :** gua lagi ML ama Tao jadi keganggu mulu

 **PCeye :** HAH? ML?

 **Jongin Hawt :** ENJOTNJOT?

 **Chimchim :** NAENA?

 **Xiupao :** Pls, Kris disini banyak anak kecil.

 **Junmoney :** Kris, lo udah tua! Jangan nyontohin yang gabener ke anak kecil dong

 **Bebeha :** Tau lo, Kris! Bahas gituan mah ntar aja kalo nih anak-anak udah pada keluar

 **VTae not Alien :** Aku masih kecil jan dikasih tayangan begini:(

 **Chimchim :** ^Perkataan org yang suka nonton JGV di kolong kasur tiap malem

 **Baejinxx :** Wah bang Kris… aku tak menyangka dirimu sehina itu

 **LaiGulali :** NAJIS JIN KOK BAHASA LO BEGITU?

 **Baejinxx :** Fak. Hape gua dibajak si Daehwi barusan

 **Swag Boy :** Krease, you beneran SWAG, men! I salut sama you bcs ML di sore hari yang bright begini

 **Enjeck :** RIP your engrish :(

 **Jongdae Gans :** Mino, lu jadi kayak kompeni belanda tau g

 **Swaggy Krease :** MOBILE LEGENDS, COT! LO KATA ML APAAN JING

 **Swaggy Krease :** Bersihin dulu otak lo pada sono. Cabul semua bgsd

 **PCeye :** Ya abis lo bilang lagi ML sama Tao. Kan otak gue yang polos jadi mikir yang iyaiyaiya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Sehun Oh :** Gua kan taunya ML Making Love. Salah siapa bikin kita jd salah paham ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Jongin Hawt :** Yah, gua kira ML yang iyaiyaiya. Tadinya gua mau minta videonya buat tutorial gua ama Dyo ntar malem ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Jongdae Gans :** Gua udah mikir yang panas-panas heuheue ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Luhannn :** MULAI KAN UPIL ONTA MULAI

 **Xiupao :** BISA G SIH TUH EMOT ILANG DARI PEREDARAN. BENCIH

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** aq g ngerti qq-qq bahas apaan

 **Enjeck :** Sok-sokan ga ngerti lo cabe. Tiap malem sama Mark hyung kerja rodi tuh apa y ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Bamban bukan Bambang :** BGZT :) Masih idup aja lo abis dibogem bang sehun

 **Chimchim :** Anjir gua betah kalo gini caranya di grup ini wkwkwkw

 **VTae not Alien :** Iye jim, di grup kita kalo bahas yang bokep dikit pasti langsung di kick sama mamih jin ples suga hyung

 **LaiGulali :** Bang, tutorial lah bang ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Baejinxx :** Senpai, ajarkan daku yan masih polos untuk bisa merenggut kepolosan Jihoon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Dyooo :** TUHKAN ANAK-ANAK KECILNYA JADI IKUTAN

 **ZYixing :** Bahas apasih. Icing kok ga mudeng y

 **Swaggy Krease :** YEU BOCAH . LURUSIN DULU ITU PIPIS BARU PADA MINTA TUTOR

 **Junmoney :** Benar-benar pembodohan

 **PCeye :** Gini loh adek-adek sekalian. Kalo mau minta tips and tutor, bisa PC abang yang gans ini aja oke? bisa PC bang Jongin, bang Sehun sama bang Jongdae juga

 **Jongin Hawt :** Yoi bra. Satu kali konsul bayar gocap. Jan lupa bawa es kelapa empat biji kalo mau konsul

 **Jongdae Gans :** Itu udah bonus video tutorial lho ya ade-ade sekalian. Kalo pengamannya beda lagi. beli di saya aja hehehe. Dijamin anti bunting-bunting club dan no bochor-bochor

 **Sehun Oh :** Dijamin langsung pro kalo belajar sama kita-kita. Anda nikmat, pasangan anda pun puas. Ayo tunggu apalagi! Sebelum pasangan kalian diperawani teman sendiri, mending konsul ke Geng Onta Gans Barokah!

 **Luhannn :** Pen gua tabok muka lo, hun. Serius.

 **B-I Gans :** NJG HUN LO COCOK AMATSIH JADI SPG ALFAMIDI XD

 **Swag Boy :** GOBLOG UNFAEDAH BGT NIH GRUP XD

 **Bebeha :** PENCEMARAN KEPOLOSAN OTAK ANAK-ANAK!

 **Xiupao :** Gua aduin ke KPAI nih ya

 **Luhannn :** Gua aduin ke kak seto, biar di sleding palanya atu-atu

 **Junmoney :** NYEBUT GUA NYEBUT PUNYA TEMEN KAYA ELO ONTA

 **Baejinxx :** Lin konsul kuy **LaiGulali**

 **LaiGulali :** Mahal anjg. Itu duit jajan gua tiga hari.

 **Baejinxx :** Iyasih. Ntar kalo kita konsul, gua gabisa nraktir Jihoon cilok lagi

 **Pangeran Kodox :** GUA NGAKAK SAMA TUYUL-TUYUL DIATAS GUA NJIR

 **Park Wonho :** Widih kayanya lo sering banget bahas beginian di grup lo ya bang **PCeye**. Gua bilangin Ibu tau rasa lo gadapet jatah bulanan

 **PCeye :** TAI WON LU DURHAKA AMAT SIH JADI ADE

 **PCeye :** NTAR GUE BILANGIN IBU JUGA KALO LO KEMAREN BELI KONDOM 12 PACK DI MINIMARKET

 **Minyuk Qyodh :** Waw, aku terkejang, Won

 **Bebeha :** Terkejut, dugong amazon :')

 **Park Wonho :** ITU KAN LO YANG NYURUH GOBLOG

 **Jongin Hawt :** Shit, Won. Lo doyan apa gimana sampe 12 pack begitu XD

 **HyungWon :** Kamu beli kondom buat apa?

 **Park Wonho :** Eh… buat anu yang

 **Park Wonho :** Buat bungkus hp hehehe

 **PCeye :** KNDOM BUAT BUNGKUS HP :')))

 **Sehun Oh :** gua ngakak setan xD

 **Jongin Hawt :** NGACENG—NGAKAK KENCENG SIALAN XDD

 **Luhannn :** Ini apaan lagi sih allahuakbar XD

 **Jongdae Gans :** Emang ya, pohon jatuh tak jauh dari buahnya—dikutip dari perkataan bang **Swaggy Krease**

 **HyungWon :** Oh, emang bisa ya yang?

 **Park Wonho :** Bisa, yang. Anti air kondom tuh. Jadi kalo ujan hp aku aman, ga basah

 **HyungWon :** Oh gitu. Bagi aku satu ya hehe

 **PCeye :** BUKAN ADE GUE

 **PCeye :** GA KENAL GUA DEMI NEPTUNUS DAH

 **Sehun Oh :** Perut gua bunting ini tawa mulu

 **Sehun Oh :** *kram

 **Sehun Oh :** Autocorrect tai

 **Jongin Hawt :** MAMPUS KAN GUA KEJENGKANG SAKING LAWAQNYA

 **Jongdae Gans :** BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH LAWAK BAT UDIN ADENYA

 **Bebeha :** Penyalahgunaan pengaman :')

 **B-I Gans :** Nyebut gua nyebut XD

 **Enjeck :** WON UDAH BURU-BURU KONSUL KE ABANG LO SONO WKWKWK

 **Minhyuk Qyodh :** Won sini gua ajarin penggunaan pengaman yang betul betul betul

* * *

 _(_ _ **Junmoney**_ _sent a voice note)_

" _ **Istighfar anak-anak sekalian.. tobat, tobat.."**_

* * *

 **Dyooo :** Beneran ini gua nyasar dimana sih

 **Dyooo :** Mau left grup aja rasanya

 **Jongin Hawt :** Nyasar dihatiku, sayang :)

 **Dyooo :** Oh pantes suram. Bau lagi

 **Swag Boy :** WANJIWWW DYO YOU VERY VERY SWAG, MEN! WKWKWK

 **Chimchim :** HAHAHAHAHAHA MAMPUZ BELAKANGNYA Z

 **Chimchim :** Udah sama gue aja **Dyooo**

 **Pangeran Kodox :** yang sabar ya, Jong. Orang sabar cepet matinya

 **PCeye :** MINONG, KUSUKA GAYAMU BRA!

 **Jongdae Gans :** Minho n Dyo, you pery pery sevej broh XD

 **Enjeck :** Rip your engrish dudes XD

 **Jongin Hawt :** **Dyooo** untung aku orangnya sabar dan rajin menabung yach

 **Jongin Hawt :** **Chimchim** TAI INI BOCAH NYARI KESEMPATAN AJASIH BANGSUL. GUA GIGIT LGSNG JADI KERA SAKTI LU

 **Luhannn :** Kek anjing rabies ya gigitan lo :(

 **Xiupao :** UDAHLAH INI HAPE GUA NGE-LAG MULU TAI

 **Xiupao :** TAO INI TEMEN-TEMEN SATU SQUAD LO KELUARIN SIH

 **Jongdae Gans :** hebat bat ya kalian, bisa bikin yayang gue yang penyabar dan pendiam jadi ngomong tai :)

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** !hH,, 4qU tUcHh b3t4hH d! c!N!h q4q,,

 **VTae not Alien :** DIKIT LAGI GUA JILAT JG LO BAM :)

 **Luhannn :** Siapapun transletin gua itu bayi uget ngomong apaan

 **Enjeck :** Translate gratis buat kakak tercinta, katanya bambang 'Ih aku tuh betah disini kak' gitu :))

* * *

 _(_ _ **Sehun Oh**_ _kicked_ _ **Enjeck**_ _from the group)_

* * *

 **PCeye :** AJIGGGGG SADIZZZZZZ GAN

 **Bebeha :** Lagian si Jeki ga kapok-kapok wkwkw mampus kan

 **Baejinxx :** PANUTANQ

 **Sehun Oh :** Tadinya sekalian gua mau kick dari kehidupan tuh lintah darat

 **Bambam bukan Bambang :** MANTAFFFF BANG

 **Swag Boy :** **Sehun Oh** —Damn, broh! You very very Swag and savage af. I lyke it

 **Jongin Hawt :** APASIH ANJIR INI ANAK SWAK SWEK MULU

 **Swag Boy :** Problem for you, blacky?

 **Jongin Hawt :** Ngomong apaan lo? Ngomong jorok ya pasti

 **Junmoney :** Blegug :) katanya 'masalah buat lo, item?'

 **Swag Boy :** ^Yes, you very very cerdas. Not seperti Jongin yang eleven-twelve sama botol kecap

 **Jongdae Gans** : JANCUKKKKK MIN XDDDD GUA TABOK JUGA LU AH PAKE TAHU BASI WKWKWK

 **Jongin Hawt :** LO JUGA ITEM BABI

 **Jongin Hawt :** GUA JADIIN SEMUR JENGKOL JG LO AH NYED

 **Swag Boy :** YEU INI EKSOTIS BUKAN ITEM, BEHA MIPER

 **Jongin Hawt :** CAPS LO NYANTE DONG, BISUL

 **Swag Boy :** LO DULUAN YG PAKE CAPS BUNGKUS KECAP BANGO

 **Jongin Hawt :** LO TUH KUTIL BANGONYA

 **Swag Boy :** LO TAINYA

 **Jongin Hawt :** LO SEPITENGNYA

* * *

 _(_ _ **Swag Boy**_ _sent a voice note)_

" _ **BERAK."**_

* * *

 **B-I Gans :** ANJU MINO XD

 **Park Wonho :** NGAKAK WKWKWKWKWK

 **Luhannn :** Mata gue burem capslock semua

 **Sehun Oh :** **—Luhannn** makanya tatap masa depan kita aja yang cerah, sayang ;)

 **Minhyuk Qyodh :** AHSYID. ARIANA GRANDE CEMBURU ^

 **Luhannn : —Sehun Oh** sa ae ayam pitik hehehe

 **Junmoney :** Sudahla, sesama kedelai hitams yang dibesarkan dengan sepenuh hati jangan bertengkar. Malu sama kami yang seputih bayclin ;)

 **Sehun Oh :** ^ (2)

 **PCeye :** Rasis anjer lo bang wokwowkowkwowk

 **LaiGulali :** Kak suho bisa pedes juga ya mulutnya wkwk

* * *

 _(_ _ **Jongin Hawt**_ _sent a voice note)_

" _ **O.. O.. O AZA YE KAN.."**_

* * *

 **Jongin Hawt :** ENYAH LO DARI HABITAT GUE— **Swag Boy** HUZ HUZ

* * *

 _(_ _ **Jongin Hawt**_ _kicked_ _ **Swag Boy**_ _from the group)_

* * *

 **Chimchim :** MMPZ BANG MINO WQWQWQ

 **B-I Gans :** TIDAAAAAAAA MY BROH DI KICK:((

 **Jongin Hawt :** **Chimchim** lo juga bakal gue kick ;) DAN JANGAN PERNAH NGELIRIK DYO LAGI

* * *

 _(_ _ **Jongin Hawt**_ _kicked_ _ **Chimchim**_ _from the group)_

* * *

 **Pangeran Kodox :** Ajg si jigong kicker sejati XD

 **Sehun Oh :** Mantaffff lur

 **PCeye :** Ngopi dulu bang biar selo. JONG, NGOPILAAAAAH

 **VTae not Alien :** MAMPUZ KAOW JIM WOKWOKWOWK

* * *

 _(_ _ **Jongdae Gans**_ _sent a voice note)_

" _ **WOEY NGOPI APA NGOPI. NGOPILAAAAAH DENDIEM BAE"**_

* * *

 **Swaggy Krease :** Mulai kan. Bocah micin ^

 **Bebeha :** ANJIR MAIL BETAWI MEDOK YE XDD

 **Xiupao : ZTaw** pls ini temen-temen lo kick. Pala gue udah pusing astaga

 **VTae not Alien :** wad00 jan dikick akunya:( masi betah disini atuhlah kak

 **Baejinxx :** Iya kak :((

 **LaiGulali :** Disini ena banyak kakak cantik :((

 **Baejinxx :** YEU KERDUS. GUA BILANGIN SEONHO NIH Y ^

 **LaiGulali :** Bct lo jin iprit

 **Minhyuk Qyodh :** DOH JANGAN DONG. BETAH NIH BANYAK COGAN

 **Pangeran Kodox :** Gua sih dikick kaga dikick kaga masalah. Yang penting gua tetep ganteng yegak B)

 **B-I Gans :** Gua sih dikick kaga dikick kaga masalah. Yang penting gua tetep ganteng yegak B) (69)

 **Park Wonho :** Gue mendingan di kick sih. Pusing anju

 **HyungWon :** Aku gamau di kick. Sakit tau ditendang :( Emg aku bola apa:(

 **ZTaw :** ehehehe sorry gaes. Tadi Tao abis nge-ML

 **B-I Gans :** AOV dong, Taw. Bisa dapet 7M buat modal kawin ma Jinan heuheu

 **Sehun Oh :** ^Yeu belum tentu mau Jinan sama bentukan cocot ikan cupang kek elo

 **B-I Gans :** ^Anying sia:(

 **Bebeha :** Lo belum jelasin ke kita ini kenapa cacing-cacing kremi lo masukin kesini

 **ZTaw :** Jan dimarahin tapi ya:(

 **PCeye :** Gua mau marahin lo juga mikir 69 kali, panda. Abis marahin lo ntar gue lgsng digibeng sama bang **Swaggy Krease**

 **Jongin Hawt :** Cari aman ye lur, daripada kita digigit dugong cibodas

 **Swaggy Krease :** BELOM AJA GUA MASUKIN KOMODO KE IDUNGNYA :) ^

 **ZTaw :** Jadi kan Tao mau ikut pentas drama buat pensi besok tuh ya bareng sama Wonho, Hyungwon, Minhyuk, Jackson, Bambam, Taehyung, Jimin, Hanbin sama Mino.

 **ZTaw :** Terus Tao buat grup baru buat kelompok drama Tao, eh malah salah grup TT—TT Tao juga ga sengaja nginvite Baejin, Guanlin sama kak Minho TT^TT

 **ZTaw :** Maafin Tao yaaa TT^TT

 **Jongdae Gans :** Ada ya orang kepencet sampe tiga org begitu. Gede amat jempol lu panda XD

 **Sehun Oh :** KOK LO GA NGAJAK GUE SIH BUAT PENSI?

 **Jongin Hawt :** KOK LO GA NGAJAK GUE SIH BUAT PENSI? (69)

 **ZTaw :** Dih males amat ngajak kadal beruk kek elo bedua

 **ZTaw :** Nurunin kualitas kelompok gue aja

 **Sehun Oh :** TAI KAN GILIRAN SAMA GUE NGOMONGNYA KURANG AJAR BEGITU :)

* * *

 _(_ _ **Jongin Hawt**_ _sent a voice note)_

" _ **Tao…, yang kau lakukan ke aku itu.. JAHADDDDD!"**_

* * *

 **Dyooo :** Najis, jongin :)

 **Xiupao :** Iya kita maafin kok Tao. Lain kali jan diulangin ya. Bukannya apa lho, kepala gue pusing liat bocah-bocah rusuh ada di satu grup

 **Luhannn :** Udah cukup grup kita rusuh karna ada geng onta, jan ditambahin lg pls. ntar gue bisa tua mendadak :(

 **Bebeha :** Gua sih gapapa Tao. Apalagi kalo yang lo invite itu cogan semua HEHEHEHEHE

 **PCeye :** **Bebeha** masih gue liatin. Ntar kalo udah waktunya, baru gua perkosa ;)

 **Swaggy Krease :** Yauda baby, sekarang mending temen-temennya di kick aja ya?

 **ZTaw :** Iya ge.

 **ZTaw :** GAES KITA PINDAH KE LAPAK SEBELAH YAAAA

 **Minhyuk Qyodh :** KAK SEHUN, JAN KANGEN SAMA MINYUK YG UNYU INI YAA HEHEH. UNCH /kiss emoticon/

 **Luhannn :** ENYAH LO BIJI CABE ENYAHHHHHH!

* * *

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _kicked_ _ **Minyuk Qyodh**_ _from the group)_

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _kicked_ _ **Park Wonho**_ _from the group)_

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _kicked_ _ **HyungWon**_ _from the group)_

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _kicked_ _ **Pangeran Kodox**_ _from the group)_

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _kicked_ _ **B-I Gans**_ _from the group)_

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _kicked_ _ **Bambam bukan Bambang**_ _from the group)_

* * *

 **VTae not Alien :** TIDAAAAAAA JAN KICK AKU

 **VTae not Alien :** JANGAN PISAHKAN AKU DARI MAMIHKUUUUU

* * *

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _kicked_ _ **VTae not Alien**_ _from the group)_

* * *

 **Bebeha :** Mampus :)

 **PCeye :** Enyah kau bayi bajang

* * *

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _kicked_ _ **Baejinxx**_ _from the group)_

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _kicked_ _ **LaiGulali**_ _from the group)_

* * *

 **Bebeha :** Dadahh dede-dede ganteng :(

* * *

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _kicked_ _ **Jongin Hawt**_ _from the group)_

* * *

 **Xiupao :** Aaahhhh akhirnya :D

 **Sehun Oh :** LAH ANJIR ITU SI MALIKA DI KICK JUGA?

 **Bebeha :** WKWKWKWKW

* * *

 _(_ _ **ZTaw**_ _invited_ _ **Jongin Hawt**_ _)_

* * *

 **Jongin Hawt :** BGSD PANDA RAGUNAN

 **ZTaw :** Kepencet, jong

 **Jongin Hawt :** Halah. Lu emang punya dendam ama gue. Cukstaw

 **Luhannn :** Btw, Yixing kok gak nongol-nongol ya daritadi?

 **Dyooo :** Eh iya ya. Kemana yixing hyung?

 **PCeye :** Junmyun juga ngilang. Gua curiga ini dia bedua mojok lagi di belakang asrama

 **Xiupao :** Ngga gengseu

 **Xiupao :** Hpnya Yixing nyebur lagi di danau, 20 menit yg lalu

 **Sehun Oh :** MOTOIN IKAN CUPANG LAGI?

 **Xiupao :** Bukan hun. Dia lagi nyari mermaid katanya :')

 **Luhannn :** Allahuakbar :')

 **Bebeha :** Nyebut saya teh :')

 **Jongin Hawt :** :')

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tuberculosis alias tebeceh—**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***Laqnat dictionary**

 **TITIW : Tytyd —anuannya cowo— pls ngerti ya dengan bahasa gue yang pas-pasan ini. gue malu kalo jelasin secara vulgar wkwk**

 **a/n :**

keasikan ngetiq eh tau-tau udah sepanjang banananya sehun gini:')

Rencananya ini cuma buat konsumsi pribadi, tapi setelah dipikir dengan otak gue yang setara dengan dua permen lolimilkita, apa salahnya berbagi kerecehan laknat sama kalian gaes? :') yekan. Yegak. Iyain ajalah y.

Aku doain yang review biar bisa berangkatin emaknya haji dan dapet pacar seganteng mamang bisma. Amin.

 **p. s : gue cepet kan apdetnya h3h3**


	15. Sehun Selingkuh?

**Ket :** Park Chanyeol _**(PCeye)**_ OhSehun _ **(OSehun)**_ Kim Jongin **(** _ **KJongin**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **Junmoney**_ **)** Zhang Yixing _ **(Layla)**_ Lu Han _ **(Luluhan**_ _ **)**_ Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **Bebeha**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(** _ **Dyooo**_ **)** Wu Yi Fan _ **(Wu Kris)**_ Huang Zi Tao _ **(ZTaw)**_ Kim Minseok _ **(Xiupao)**_ Kim Jongdae _**(Jongdae Gans)**_

.

.

 **WARNING!** _**Bahasa makin kasar dan unbarokah, bagi yang ga cocok, silahkan close tab tanpa memicu keributan. Dilarang copas/repost! Cari ff yang lebih bagus aja buat dicopas. Tq.**_

.

 **Chapter 15 : Sehun Selingkuh?**

.

 **Group Name :** GENG ONTA GANTENG BAROKAH ALLAHUAKBAR

 **Description :** Khusus orang ganteng aja.

 **Member :** 4 [ **PCeye** , **OSehun** , **KJongin** , **Jongdae Gans** ]

 **Media [Photos] :** 669

 **Media [Videos] :** 1020

 **Media [Link and Document] :** 70

.

 _(_ _ **KJongin**_ _sent a video)_

 **PCeye :** Masih siang ler udah ngirim beginian ae lu wkwk

 **OSehun :** WAAAAAA PANTAT

 **Jongdae Gans :** Mata lu ijo hun kalo udah liat yang semog-semog

 **Jongdae Gans :** Gua gabisa liat. Lagi irit kuota sial

 **OSehun :** Yeu ga modal lo il. Dagangan doang banyak, kuota aja kismin

 **Jongdae Gans :** Bacod lo, uget-uget

 **PCeye :** ANJG INI BOTTOMNYA MULUS BAT DAH. LICIN BAT KULITNYA KAYA ULER BARU SARING KULIT

 **PCeye :** Pemain baru ya lur? Baru liat gue.

 **OSehun :** Ya kalo ga mulus gabakal jadi pemain bokep, bego

 **Jongdae Gans :** Masaiya pemain JGV burikan WKWKWKWK

 **Jongdae Gans :** Pahanya penuh sama koin gopean

 **Jongdae Gans :** Bulu keteknya lebat. Selebat hutan kalimantan

 **Jongdae Gans :** Bijinya item

 **Jongdae Gans :** Ya gabakal laku lah kalo gt

 **OSehun :** BIJI APAAN TAI NGAKAK GUA MAIL GEBLEG XD

 **PCeye :** SABLENG LO IL XD

 **Jongdae Gans :** BIJI MATA MAKSUD GUE LER XDDD POSITIP DULU NAPA ITU OTAK LU WKWK

 **OSehun :** Positip? Ya bunting dong

 **PCeye :** Bukan positif yang itu tai! Gua buntingin juga lu hun

 **OSehun :** AMIT-AMIT JABANG CIHUY

 _(_ _ **KJongin**_ _sent a video)_

 _(_ _ **KJongin**_ _sent a video)_

 _(_ _ **Kjongin**_ _sent a video)_

 _(_ _ **KJongin**_ _sent a video)_

 **Jongdae Gans :** WOI BANDAR NYEBUT AJG! MASIH SIANG

 **Jongdae Gans :** Tai lah giliran kuota gue tipis malah dikirimin banyak video ginian. Ga adil :(

 **PCeye :** Goblok bangat si malika. Ngirimin ga kira-kira. Lu mau kita tegang bareng-bareng siang bolong begini?

 **OSehun :** Makin laknat aja idup lo jong—BTW MAKASIH! KOLEKSI GUE NAMBAH WAKAKAK

 **KJongin :** SALAM CROT GAN

 **KJongin :** Hp gua sering di cek sama ayang dyo, dia suka ngomel kalo liat video ginian di hape gua, jadi gua kirimin aja di sini biar ke save di media grup. Jadi ntar kalo gua mau nonton ya tinggal lari kesini heuheu

 **KJongin :** Gua kan ngakunya sama dyo kalo koleksi video biru gua udah gua apus, gua ganti sama video ceramahnya Ustadz Somad

 **Jongdae Gans :** BOCAH BISA BANGAT NGADALIN ANAK ORANG. GUA GIBENG JUGA LU JONG

 **PCeye :** Diganti sama video ceramah katanya:')) kesel bangat gua dengernya. Demi dah

 **OSehun :** Gua bilangin dyo nih. Lo masih suka nonton beginian

 **KJongin :** YEU NGACA BAGONG. KAYA VIDEO LU GA BANYAK AJA.

 **OSehun :** Tapi gak sampe beli hardisk yg satu terabyte buat nyimpen video gituan kaya lo:)

 **Jongdae Gans :** BUJUG SATU TERA SEMANA ANJING WKWKWKWK

 **Jongdae Gans :** Gua punya 200gb aja udah gumoh

 **PCeye :** Kaya kaga tau si malika aja lu, il. Dia kan bandar besar bokep. Video dari zaman paleolitikum aja dia punya

 **OSehun :** BANGKE GUA BAYANGIN MANUSIA PURBA BEGITUAN RADA MERINDING YE WKWK

 **PCeye :** Ntar kalo mau bdsm, nyodoknya pake pentungan kayu yang sering mereka bawa buat berburu bukan pake vibrator

 **KJongin :** ROBEK LAH LOBANGNYA. BEGO BAT SI UDIN WOKWOKWOK

 **OSehun :** Sadis gila

 **Jongdae Gans :** Itu gua heran laptop lu kok ga kena azab ya jong nyimpen video gituan segitu banyaknya:')

 **KJongin :** Kaga il. Udah gua bacain Yaasin tiap malem jumat makanya ga kena azab

 **PCeye :** SIKUNYUK XD

 **OSehun :** Sekalian siramin pake air suci

 **Jongdae Gans :** Ntar dikit lagi lo yang kena azab jong:')

 **PCeye :** Dikutuk jadi ikan pari-pari

 **OSehun :** Jadi timun mas

 **Jongdae Gans :** Kecakepan gblk! Jadi tai kambing aja yang item terus bau

 **PCeye :** Jadi batu menangis

 **KJongin :** LO KEBANYAKAN NONTON SERIAL RAHASIA ILLAHI YA DIN? GOBLO BANGAT. GUA BAGEL JUGA LU PAKE KUTANGNYA BEKYUN

 **Jongdae Gans :** Capslock lo matiin dulu, buluq

 **PCeye :** Mau dong dibagel pake kutangnya bekyun *O*

 **OSehun :** Baekhyun ga pake beha, lur

 **OSehun :** Tapi dia pake miniset

 **KJongin :** **Jongdae Gans** KAGA BISA IL. NO CAPSLOCK NO LYFE

 **KJongin :** BANGKE LU HUN. LU KATA SI BEKYUN BOCAH BARU PUBER XDD

 **PCeye :** Yeuuuu gua sleding juga amandel lu hun. Luhan kali tuh yang pake miniset

 **OSehun :** Ga. Dia gua suruh pake bra ukuran 34-D. Tiap malem gue remes mulu biar gede beneran dadanya

 **Jongdae Gans :** KAN GOBLOG :(

 **KJongin :** NYEBUT GUA HUN PUNYA TEMEN KAYA LU

 **PCeye :** Hun, gua rasa otak lu udah ketutup sama biji wijen

 **Jongdae Gans :** Kaya onde-onde berarti otaknya:((

 **OSehun :** Kan nular sama otak lu pada, gan.

 **PCeye :** Ngga sih, emang elonya aja yang udah bokep since 1945

 **KJongin :** Bahlul ente din. Taun segitu mah si bihun masih jadi jutaan sel sperma bapaknya:(

 **Jongdae Gans :** Belom ada tanda-tanda mau idup

 **Jongdae Gans :** eh pas idup, anaknya laknat banget. kasian gua ama emak lu hun

 **OSehun :** Ga lah. Emak gue malah bangga anaknya seganteng ini

 **OSehun :** Kalo anaknya kaya si malika kali tuh. Udah buluk, otak bokep, muka kriminal, baru kasian emak gue

 **KJongin :** YATERUS AJA GWA MULU YANG KENA ANJING

 **PCeye :** Muka lu minta dibully banget sih jong. Gimana dong:(

 **OSehun :** WKWKWKWKW

 **Jongdae Gans :** Mukanya dia mah bukan muka kriminal. Tapi muka-muka orang abis ngelem cimeng

 **OSehun :** Muka-muka sange bego

 **KJongin :** TAI MAU TAI LU PADA?

 **PCeye :** Gah, lu aja makan. Gua gadoyan:(

 **Jongdae Gans :** Makan aja sendiri sono jong:(

 **OSehun :** Tai teriak tai :(

 **KJongin :** MATI AJA LU HUN. NYUSAHIN LU IDUP. MENUH-MENUHIN POPULASI ANJING

 **OSehun :** Lah lo kali tuh menuh-menuhin populasi primata

 **KJongin :** LU NYAMAIN GUA AMA MONYET?

 **OSehun :** Bukan gua yang bilang lho ya wkwkwk

 **KJongin :** BERAK AJA LU SEKEBON BISUL

 **OSehun :** Gabisa goblog. Ntar pantat gua copot kalo berak sekebon:(

 **PCeye :** Nyimeng

 **PCeye :** *nyimak

 **Jongdae Gans :** Dan jongtem pun mulai PMS kayak bininya XDD

 **PCeye :** Kadang gua masih heran jong. Si cimol kalo lagi sama lo kaya gimana? gua liat, dia tuh tipe-tipe orang dicolek dikit ngegigit

 **Jongdae Gans :** ^Kaya anjing bulldog ea

 **OSehun :** Itumah sama lo doang yang langsung ngegas, din. Dyo sama gue ngga tuh

 **KJongin :** JADI LO SERING NYOLEK BINI GUA HUN?

 **KJongin :** ANJING SINI LU GUA PITES

 **Jongdae Gans :** Halah. Sehun mah siapa ae dicolek

 **PCeye :** Colak colek colak colek~ hobi anak sekaraaang~

 **Jongdae Gans :** EA DANGDUT TEROS BANG. BEDA YG TUKANG NYAWER MAH WKWKWK

 **OSehun :** Slow lur. Nyolek dikit doang gabakal lecet tuh lobang

 **PCeye :** ANJROT HUN =)))

 **Jongdae Gans :** Hmmmm saya mencium bau-bau pertikungan

 **KJongin :** Oh. Yauda ntar gua colek si Luhan sampe melar lobangnya y hehe

 **OSehun :** BANGSAT

 **PCeye :** Ga ikut-ikut gua mah. Lobangnya baekhyun cuma punya gue. Nikung temen no kece gan

 **Jongdae Gans :** Si umin juga lobangnya khusus buat gua doang

 **OSehun :** Becanda gua tai! Masaiya gua tega nikung temen sendiri

 **KJongin :** Kali gitu hun. Jadi gua kan bisa ngebobol Luhan secara gratis kalo lo nyentuh-nyentuh bini gua

 **OSehun :** NGOMONG SEKALI LAGI GUA SIRAM IDUNG LU PAKE AIR KERAS

 **KJongin :** Nambah minimalis idung gua ntar:(

 **PCeye :** Gapapa jong. Ntar lo napas pake lobang pantat aja

 **KJongin :** BODO NJING

 **OSehun :** Gan, gua off duluan ya

 **Jongdae Gans :** Tumben. Mau ngapain lo hun? Nyamperin Luhan?

 **KJongin :** Mau nyoli dia

 **PCeye :** Luhan bukannya lagi ngumpul sama chilli squadnya baekhyun?

 **KJongin :** ^untung bini gua lagi bobo cantik, ga mangkal kaya cabe-cabean

 **OSehun :** Bukan. Mau nganterin Lisa ke toko kue

 **Jongdae Gans :** WIDIIIIIII MANTAN?

 **PCeye :** ANJIR MAU CLBK LU?

 **KJongin :** AJEGILEEEEE SEKARANG MAINNYA AMA MANTAN YA WKWK

 **OSehun :** Bego kapan pacarannya gua sama dia? Udah gua bilang, gua temenan doang sama dia dari kecil

 **Jongdae Gans :** Oiya. Mantan lu kan si Irene ya. Kebanyakan mantan sih lu, keder kan gua jadinya.

 **OSehun :** Gablak! Dari dulu gua belok, mana punya mantan cewe

 **KJongin :** TEMEN APA DEMEN HMMMM?

 **PCeye :** Tiati hun, kebanyakan yang namanya temenan dari kecil bisa bablas jadi pacaran. Kaya gua sama Baekhyun

 **OSehun :** Bacot

 **OSehun :** Masaiya gua duain Luhan

 **KJongin :** Yeu sekali-kali gapapa lur. Lisa mulus ini wkwk

 **Jongdae Gans :** ^Jangan ajarin Sehun yang sesat-sesat, gblk. Emang idupnya dia udah sesat, nambah sesat ntar.

 **OSehun :** **KJongin** iya ntar aja kalo gua khilaf

 **PCeye :** GOBLOG BAT SI MALIKAI. TUH SI BIHUN MULAI KEHASTU TUH NJING

 **PCeye :** *KEHASUT

 **KJongin :** GUA MULU YANG DISALAHIN. HERAN RIO DEWANTO

 **Jongdae Gans :** Kalo kata Luhan mah Jong, elo napas saja udah salah

 **Jongdae Gans :** WOKWOKWOKWOKWOK

 **KJongin :** SABODO AMAT

 _(_ _ **OSehun**_ _is offline)_

 **KJongin :** Yaah si bangsat udah off duluan, gua mau nitip gorengan

 **PCeye :** Nitip apa minta beliin?

 **Jongdae Gans :** ^BAPAK SUKA BENER KALO NGOMONG BHAHAH

 **KJongin :** Allahuakbar.. pengen gua colok biji matanya tapi masih temen

 **KJongin :** Kan buat kita juga gorengannya gobloq. Buat temen nonton film ntar

 **PCeye :** EIYA NJIR

 **Jongdae Gans :** Malak di bang junmyun aja kuy. Kita minta gorengan sebungkus juga ntar dikasih gorengan sama gerobak-gerobaknya

 **KJongin :** Halah ntar juga dia bilang 'sama tukang-tukangnya pun gue sanggup beli.' Songong bgt kan itu makhluk cebol satu

 **Jongdae Gans :** Gapapa jong, yang penting kita ada cemilan buat nonton ntar

 **PCeye :** KUY KITA RUSUHIN GRUP SEBELAH

 **KJongin :** KUY

 **Jongdae Gans :** Y X G KUY

.

.

 **Eommaya Group**

 **14:34 PM**

 **PCeye :** GAEZ ADA BERITA PANAS GAEZZ

 _(read by_ _ **KJongin**_ _,_ _ **Jongdae Gans**_ _,_ _ **Bebeha**_ _,_ _ **Luluhan**_ _,_ _ **Dyooo**_ _,_ _ **Junmoney**_ _,_ _ **Wu Kris**_ _,_ _ **ZTaw**_ _,_ _ **Xiupao**_ _,_ _ **Layla**_ _)_

 **PCeye :** Lu pada gercep-gercep amatsih giliran denger berita panas? -_-

 **Bebeha :** Ihhhh kok lo jadi pembawa gosip gini sih, yang?

 **PCeye :** ^Daripada jadi pembawa bencana yang. Kan ga asique

 **Bebeha :** Kan lo emang pembawa malapetaka yang:(

 **PCeye :** Kok qamu gituuuu? :(( aku kan pembawa cinta buat qamu

 **Bebeha :** JIJIQ

 **Jongdae Gans :** Berita kebakaran ya gan? Makanya panas

 **KJongin :** ^RECEH LU UPIL

 **Junmoney :** Ngga ada berita panas selain berita tentang kekayaan gue yang nyaingin Bill Gates

 **Luluhan :** Halah. Paling ga penting

 **Dyooo :** Halah. Paling ga penting (2)

 **Wu Kris :** Halah. Paling ga penting (3)

 **Xiupao :** Halah. Paling ga penting (4)

 **Layla :** Berita panas? Berita tentang cuaca musim panas?

 **ZTaw :** Beritanya dimasak dulu makanya panas

 **Bebeha :** Pengen bagel icing sama tao dosa ga ya:"

 **PCeye :** SERIUZ GUA GAEZ

 **KJongin :** Terakhir kali lo bawa berita, beritanya tentang si toben buntingin ayam orang

 **Bebeha :** Anjing buntingin ayam anaknya jadi apaan:(

 **KJongin :** Jadi kadal berkaki empat

 **Xiupao :** Gua punya temen gaada yg pinteran dikit apa ya-_-

 **Jongdae Gans :** Jangan temenan sama orang pinter yang, ntar lo dijejelin rumus trigonometri mulu

 **Luluhan :** Yekali

 **Xiupao :** Ga gitu juga, wahai kekasihku:')

 **PCeye :** **KJongin** Jangan ngingetin gue sama memori kelam itu. Toben bukan anak baik-baik lagi skrg. Dia udah gue coret dari warisan keluarga

 **Layla :** Kemarin icing liat Jongin mau nyabulin kambing, kenapa ga dicoret dari warisan keluarga juga, yeol?

 **Bebeha :** DAFUQ JONG?

 **Jongdae Gans :** EBUJUGDAH. SAMA KAMBING AJA DIA NAPSU? KETERLALUAN GAN

 **Dyooo :** Ini enaknya istighfar apa takbir ya?

 **Wu Kris :** Goblog

 **PCeye :** Lobangnya dyo ga cukup bro? :( Sedih amatsih gue dengernya

 **Luluhan :** Duh pantesan kemarin kambingnya bang changmin perutnya gede. Ternyata dilecehin sama elo jong:')

 **Junmoney :** Tobat jong, tobat. Jangan sampe kena azab duluan baru ngucap tobat

 **ZTaw :** Ih kasian kali kambingnya:(

 **KJongin :** PITNAH BANGSYAAAAAAAAADDDD

 **KJongin :** BELUM AJA GUA ISEP UBUN-UBUNNYA SI JANG YIZING :')

 **Layla :** Jangan diisep lah Jong. Emang ubun-ubun icing permen sugus apa-_-

 **KJongin :** BODO. GUA GABACA. MATA GUA KELILIPAN TAI KALONG

 **Layla :** Ya kalo kelilipan tinggal dikucek ajasih jong. Ribet amat. Heran icing tuh

 **Layla :** Lagian katanya ga bisa baca, tapi masa ngetik bisa

 **Layla :** Otaknya Jongin kayaknya ketutupan serbuk sajiku mamasuka

 **PCeye :** MODAR NGAKAK GUA WKWKWKWKWKKWKWKWKWK

 **Jongdae Gans :** MAMPUS LU JONG BHAHAHAHHAHA

 **Luluhan :** Bangga banget gue akhirnya Yixing bisa ngebully Jongin :')

 **Bebeha :** LANJUTKAN NENG ICING!

 **Junmoney :** Cing, OTW nikahin kamu nih ah

 **KJongin :** :')

 **KJongin : Dyooo** , ga niat ngehibur aku beb?

 **Dyooo :** G

 **Jongdae Gans :** Gua mah kalo jadi elu udah nangis darah jong:')

 **Bebeha :** Ih ngenes banget. Jadi kasian

 **Luluhan :** Udah ikut Microfon pelunas hutang aja lo jong sekalian

 **KJongin :** APA HUBUNGANNYA ANJIR SI LUHAN MINTA BGT DI SODOK YHA

 **PCeye :** DISODOK YA? HMMMM

 **Bebeha :** Jong?

 **Wu Kris :** Sange lu?

 **Jongdae Gans :** Saya mencium bau-bau pebinor hmm

 **Xiupao :** Pebinor apa ay?

 **Jongdae Gans :** Perebut bini orang, sayang

 **Luluhan :** G. Gua cuma doyan sodokannya Sehun

 **Dyooo :** O GT Y?

 **PCeye :** HUN HUUUUUN LUHAN MAU DISODOK SAMA KAI, HUN

 **Jongdae Gans :** SEHUUUUN, SELAMATKANLAH LUBANG ISTRIMU

 **ZTaw :** free tag **OSehun**

 **Junmoney :** Sesungguhnya merebut kekasih orang lain adalah perbuatan yang dzolim, wahai Kim Laknat Jongin

 **KJongin :** Tai kan gua becanda doang diginiin:')

 **KJongin :** Emg salah mulu gua di mata lu semua. Gua ngedip aja udah salah

 **KJongin :** **Dyooo** , cuma becanda sayang TT^TT

 **Dyooo :** Becanda aja kaya gitu apalagi engga wkwk

 **Bebeha :** GILES AJA YO IDUNGNYA SI JIGONG BIAR NAMBAH PESEK

 **Luluhan :** Jangan dibawa hati **Dyooo**. Pacar lo itukan emang otaknya segede biji ketumbar. Sama kambing dipakein bedak aja dia napsu:(

 **PCeye :** Luhan mah kalo ngomong suka bener:( jadi mau senyum akutuh

 **KJongin :** YAGUSTI YANG TT^TT

 **KJongin :** BACOT LU PADA JAN IKUT-IKUT

 **KJongin :** Serius sayang, aku becanda doang. Marahin aja nih jempol aku yang suka khilaf kalo ngetik:((((((

 **Dyooo :** Bacot

 _(_ _ **Dyooo**_ _is offline)_

 **KJongin :** SAYAAAAAAAAAAANGG T^T

 **Jongdae Gans :** Opo kowe krunguuuu, jerite atikuuuu

 **PCeye :** Berharap engkaw kembaliiih

 **Wu Kris :** Sianjing malah pada nyanyi

 **KJongin :** Ahelah. Gara-gara elo sih han

 **Luluhan :** KOK GUA SIH YANG DISALAHIN?

 **KJongin :** IYALAH! LU SIH MANCING-MANCING GUA

 **Layla :** Luhan kok mancing ga ngajak-ngajak icing? Dari kemaren icing pengen makan keripik ikan cupang tau TT^TT

 **Jongdae Gans :** ^Ntar aja gue bikinin keripik kulit buaya ya:)

 **Luluhan :** SEHUUUUUUUUUUNNNN

 **Luluhan :** JONGIN NGESELIN! GILES IDUNGNYA BIAR DIA GAPUNYA IDUNG SEKALIAN:(

 **Bebeha :** Dan diapun memanggil pawangnya..

 **KJongin :** Ngadu aja lu sana sama pacar lu. Gabakal didengerin lu

 **Wu Kris :** Eh iya anjir pantes rada sepi, kemana si bihun nih? Tumben ga nongol

 **ZTaw :** Mungkin kuotanya abis ge?

 **Junmoney :** Duh ilah hun, melarat amatsih. Kuota cuma gocap seminggu aja pake gakuat. Jangan sampe gue beliin konter pulsa nih

 **Xiupao :** **Junmoney** pengen banget liat lo jatuh miskin masa ho:)

 **Jongdae Gans :** Ntar kita jadi orang pertama yang ngakakin dia ya yang? ^

 **Junmoney :** Sesungguhnya orang yang sirik akan mendapatkan azab pedih dan karma yang setimpal. Kalo mau kaya ya usaha. Kalo usaha online ajamah gabakal bisa nyaingin kekayaan seven turunan gue AHAHAHAHAHA

 **Jongdae Gans :** ANJING KEZEL W BACANYA. KAYA HASIL DARI BABI NGEPET AE LU BANGGA

 **KJongin :** Orang kayak gini nih yang enaknya dicocol pake sambel terasi:))

 **Wu Kris :** Gua sumpahin orang yang suka riya dikutuk jadi bungkus dvd bokep

 **Bebeha :** ^Kutukannya gaada yang lebih elegan gitu bang? :)

 **Junmoney :** CiaaaaAAaaaaa mulai kesel mulai kesel

 **PCeye :** HM SEPERTINYA SAYA INGIN MENCONGKEL MATA ORANG :)

 **Layla :** Myeon kamu jangan gitu ih. Aku ga suka

 **Junmoney :** Eh iya maaf sayang:( Abisnya jari aku suka ga kekontrol kalo bahas kekayaan aku

 **Layla :** Bilang aja ke mereka kalo kemaren kita abis liburan ke Barcelona sampe ngabisin uang beratus-ratus dollar ^^

 **KJongin :** SAMA AJA RIYA TAI

 **Bebeha :** Dih. Si icing sekarang mulai songong

 **PCeye :** Sabar gan sabar. Ntar aja kita masukin mereka berdua ke dalem botol minyak telon

 **Junmoney :** Ahaha makin cinta deh sama kamu **Layla** sayang :*

 **Luluhan :** Sehun kemana sih? kok daritadi ga keliatan:(

 **Bebeha :** Giliran ngga ada orangnya aja nyariin kan..

 **KJongin :** Sehun lagi keluar sama cewe

 **KJongin :** Lagi asik dia. Biarin aja

 **PCeye :** EH WAYANG KULIT, KOK LO BONGKAR SIH?

 **Jongdae Gans :** GUA KATA GEBLEG YA GEBLEG LU JONG

 **Luluhan :** …serius?

 **Wu Kris :** Asiq skandal nih

 **Junmoney :** Waduuuuh

 **Bebeha :** ANJIR, CIYUSAN?

 **Xiupao :** Jangan pada becanda wey onta

 **KJongin :** Keceplosan gua njer

 **KJongin :** **Luluhan** gue becanda doang han, jangan dipercaya ya ehehehe

 **Jongdae Gans :** Iya han, jangan dipercaya. Mulutnya si malika emang suka khilaf

 **PCeye :** Sehun lagi tidur han. Jongin kan emang suka becanda hehehe

 **Bebeha :** Gue mencium bau-bau kontrasepsi di sini

 **KJongin :** KONSPIRASI BIJI CABE:)

 **Junmoney :** ^Tumben pinter si dogol

 **Xiupao :** Jenius banget sih bek, konspirasi sampe ke kontrasepsi segala:( keseringan dibobol sama Chanyeol begini nih:(

 **Bebeha :** LHO KAPAN BERUBAHNYA TUH KATA?

 **KJongin :** Bodo anjing

 **PCeye :** JANGAN MENG-ANJING-ANJINGKAN BOJOKU, JANCUK SAMPEYAN

 **KJongin :** Hampura gan hampura:(

 **Luluhan :** Lu bertiga lagi nyembunyiin sesuatu kan dari gue? Sehun ga ada di kamarnya, gue tau itu

 **Luluhan :** Jangan pake konspirasi-konspirasi segala, kalo lo emang temen gue ya harusnya jujur

 **Junmoney :** Tumben omongan lo bener han:)

 **Xiupao :** ^Bacot lo myun, lagi serius begini juga

 **PCeye :** Ngga, han. Jongin emang bercanda doang tadi

 **KJongin :** Bercanda apaan sih din? Sehun kan emang lagi pergi sama Lisa tadi dia bilang.

 **Bebeha :** ANJIR BENERAN?

 **Junmoney :** Selingkuh tuh anak?

 **ZTaw :** Oh pantes tadi Lisa nanyain Sehun ke aku.. ternyata :o

 **Wu Kris :** Wih skandal besar inimah jadi

 **PCeye :** GOBLOG JONGIN NGAPAIN DIPERJELAS SIH KALO SEHUN JALAN SAMA LISA. KAN KITA SEPAKAT BUAT NGERAHASIAIN INI BEGO

 **Jongdae Gans :** LU JUGA JANGAN MAKIN NGEBONGKAR TOLO! CEPU LO BERDUA AJG ^

 **Bebeha :** Duduhhh, jadi geng onta sekarang begini ya :))

 **Xiupao :** Lo bertiga kok begini sih? Nyembunyiin bangkenya Sehun? Parah sih

 **Junmoney :** Astagfirullah.., tolong omongan dijaga ya agan-agan

 **Wu Kris :** ^BACOT LO. SONO CERAMAH DI MASJID

 **Junmoney :** ^Perkataan orang yang hatinya udah ketutup dosa:)

 **Luluhan :** Kalo Jongin ga keceplosan, lo pada masih nyembunyiin ini dari gue kan? Wkwkwk punya temen kok begini :D

 **Luluhan :** Cukup tau ajasih haha

 **Xiupao :** Han…

 **KJongin :** **PCeye Jongdae Gans** LUHAN NYURUH GUE BUAT JUJUR YA GUE JUJUR. KASIAN ANJIR SI LUHAN

 **Jongdae Gans :** TAPI LO JANGAN BOCOR JUGA BLEGUG! SEHUN KAN JUGA TEMEN KITA. CEPU LO

 **KJongin :** EH ANJENG KAU JANGAN NGEGAS KE AWAK YA! AWAK INI CUMA NGOMONG JUJUR, KASIHANLAH ITU SI LUHAN KALO KITA BOONGIN

 **Jongdae Gans :** JUJUR SIH JUJUR, NTAR KALO SEHUN LUHAN CERAI LU MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB?!1!1

 **KJongin :** YA ENGGALAH, TUNGKIK! KO KIRA AWAK INI SUDAH NGEBUNTINGIN LUHAN PAKE TANGGUNG JAWAB SEGALA?

 **Jongdae Gans :** CONGOR LU EMANG BOCOR BANGAT JONG UDAH KAYA TEMPAYAN BOCOR. TUMAN ITU MULUT! NTAR JUGA GUA SUMPEL PAKE KONDOM FIESTA BIAR GA BOCOR TUH BIBIR

 **KJongin :** EH PARNAP! KAU KIRA MONCONGMU ITU TAK BOCOR? BIBIR KAU TU YANG LEBAR, KOMODO PUN BISA MASUK KE BIBIR KAU TU

 **PCeye :** HEH **KJongin Jongdae Gans** UMPAMANE NDASMU TAK KEPLAK OLEH ORA? TUTUKMU IKU KAYA MANUK KEPINGIN KAWIN

 **Xiupao :** Ya permirsa sekarang anda tengah menyaksikan anak bekasi, anak medan dan anak tegal sedang bertengkar:)

 **Wu Kris :** Jadi dia bertiga yang berantem

 **Junmoney :** Masih saya pantau ya:))

 **KJongin :** **PCeye** EH BACOT KALI KAU BUTET! SEGALA PAKE BAHASA SUNDA! MAU NGEJEK AWAK KARNA AWAK GA NGERTI SUNDA? KULEMPAR KALENG SARDEN PECAH PALA KAU TU

 **Jongdae Gans :** **KJongin** MULUT LU ITU YANG LEBAR, MADALIH! BELOM AJA GUA REMOS ITU MULUT, GUA SUMPEL RENGGINANG MODAR LU

 **PCeye :** **KJongin** SUNDA NDASMU GEPENG! IKI JAWA, ASU! MAKANYA SAMPEYAN KALO SEKOLAH AJA NYEDHAK ING ATAP WAE, BAJING IRENG

 **KJongin :** BERISIK KALI KALEAN BERDUA TU. CEMMANA PULAK INI DUA LAWAN SATU. BAHHH MACAM TRISOM. KUSODOK LUBANG KLEAN BERDUA MATILAH KLEAN

 **Bebeha :** GANDENG ANYEEEEEEEEEEENGG! MANEH SAKALIAN JADI JELEMA BACOT PISAN. AING SUMPEL BACOT MANEH SAKALIAN PAKE SEUBLAK CEKER NYAHO NYAHO SAKALIAN!

 **Luluhan :** TAI UCING DI SANGRAI, PARARUSING BRAY:(

 **Xiupao :** Mampus kan sekarang teteh-teteh sunda yang turun tangan

 **Junmoney :** Gue nyasar dimana ini yarobbi:(

 **Layla :** Hebat ya pada bisa bahasa jerman. Ih keren *O*

 **Wu Kris :** ^Jerman biji mata lu tiga(:

 **PCeye :** Maaf yang **Bebeha** :" suka ga kekontrol kalo emosi akutuh.

 **KJongin :** KUKENTUTI MULESLAH KLEAN SEMUA YA!1!1!

 **Jongdae Gans :** ^UDAH DOGOL! Lama-lama gua cabut juga tuh idung lu

 **Luluhan :** Serius sih.

 **Luluhan :** Sehun beneran jalan sama Lisa?

 **PCeye :** Iya han….

 **Bebeha :** APA (O_O)

 **KJongin :** Bego kenapa makin dibongkar sih nyol:(

 **Jongdae Gans :** Yah si gemblung

 **PCeye :** Kan tadi lu yang bilang, kita harus jujur sama Luhan. Kasian lah, masa cantik-cantik begini dibohongin, mending buat gue aja kan HEHEHEHEH

 **Bebeha :** **PCeye** Wahhh, sepertinya ada yang mau dijadiin keripik nih otongnya heheƪ(ˇ▿ˇ)ʃ

 **Xiupao :** Horor banget sih lo, baek XD

 **PCeye :** **Bebeha** BECANDA DOANG SAYANGKU

 **Layla :** IHHH MAU DONG KERIPIK OTONG. ITU BUATNYA DARI SOTONG YANG TEMENNYA CUMI-CUMI KAN YA? (≧∇≦)

 **Junmoney :** ^Yang, pulang yang … jemuran belum kamu angkatin:)

 **Wu Kris :** Xing, lo bisa diem bentar gasih? Gemes gue lama-lama

 **ZTaw :** ^Belum bisa move on dari mantan ya, ge? :)

 **Wu Kris :** LAH ENGGA KOK BABY

 **Junmoney :** Bapak ini jangan mengenang masa lalu ya. Yixing udah mau saya LAMAR :)

 **Jongdae Gans :** WAH ASIQ SKANDAL LAGI NIH, UHUY

 **Xiupao :** Seneng banget sih lo ngeliat orang berantem, Jongdae?

 **Bebeha :** Tau dih si mail. Ntar kalo lo yang berantem sama umin, gue paling depan yang ngetawain.

 **Jongdae Gans :** OTIDAKDONG! Apapun yang terjadi gue bakal terus damai sama umin. Love peace and keep gawl, nax OI selalu di hati!

 **Luluhan :** Terus Sehunnya ada dimana sekarang?

 **PCeye :** Di toko kue

 **KJongin :** DIH SI BANGGOL MAKIN DIBONGKAR

 **Jongdae Gans :** Lu di pihak manasih sebenernya, din? Heran jefri nichol

 **PCeye :** Gue di pihak Luhan aja ah. Sehun sering nyolongin sabun mandi gue sih

 **KJongin :** Iyasih.. dia sering naroin autan ke kopi gue. gue di #TIMLUHAN aja

 **Jongdae Gans :** Iyaanjir. Kalo dipikir-pikir Sehun sering ngebully gue. kepala gue aja disamain sama kardus susu dancow. Gue juga #TIMLUHAN

 **Wu Kris :** Jenius:))

 **Xiupao :** Lelah gue. Waras sedetik emang gabisa apa ya?

 **Bebeha :** Tipe pertemanan macam apa ini:')

 **Layla :** Luhan mau bikin klub sepak bola yang baru ya makanya pada buat hashtag #TIMLUHAN? Icing ikutan tim-nya Luhan yaa ^^

 **ZTaw :** Ihhh Tao ikut juga dong

 **Luluhan :** Btw, makasih ya yeol ..

 **Luluhan :** Skrg gue jadi tau sikapnya sehun di belakang gue kaya gimana

 **Bebeha :** LUHAAAAAAAAAANNN:(( jangan nangissss

 **Bebeha :** Ntar Sehunnya biar gue jejelin kulit duren

 **Xiupao :** Han, lo dimana sekarang? :(((((

 **Luluhan :** **Bebeha** , gue ga nangis. Ngapain amat wkwk. **Xiupao** , di kamar.

 **Xiupao :** IH BOONG. Gue abis dari kamar kita, lo ngga ada. Lo dimana sihhh?

 **Bebeha :** JANGAN KAYA GINI DONG AH (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

 _(_ _ **Dyooo**_ _is online)_

 **Wu Kris :** Udah, han. Biar ntar sehun gue yang urus. Matahin tulang ae mah gampang

 **KJongin :** YAYAAAAAAAAAAANGKU ƪ(˘ε˘)ʃ

 **Dyooo :** Sorry ya jong, gue on bukan buat lo

 **PCeye :** ^UGH. MENUSUX

 **Jongdae Gans :** DALAMMMMM KALBUUUU

 **KJongin :** AYANG JAHAD. AQ NGAMBEK NIH

 **Wu Kris :** BACOT, ONTA! DIEM GA LO PADA?!

 **PCeye :** Y. maap bang

 **Jongdae Gans :** ^(2)

 **KJongin** : ^(69)

 **Junmoney :** Goblox. Gabisa ngitung si kai.

 **Dyooo :** Luhan hyung lagi sama gue. Tenang aja.

 **Bebeha :** Parah si sehun, parah. Ketemu langsung gue celupin kepalanya di kloset

 **PCeye :** Ganas banget sih kamu yang:(

 **Bebeha :** BACOT

 **Bebeha :** Lo juga kalo sampe kayak Sehun, gue celupin di kloset. Kalo perlu gue pendem sekalian di sepiteng

 **PCeye :** Ngga, yaaaaaaaang. Aku kan setia sama kamu. Dapet kamu aja hidup aku rasanya udah lengkap hehe

 **Jongdae Gans :** Bek, lu PMS 24 jam ya?

 **KJongin :** Idih geli bgt gue baca gombalannya si udin. Kebanyakan nonton dilan lo ya?

 _(_ _ **OSehun**_ _is online)_

 **Xiupao :** Wah, tersangkanya muncul nih.

 **Wu Kris :** Asik skandal besar.

 **Junmoney :** Siapin popcorn gaes. Bentar lagi dramanya mulai.

 **OSehun :** Yo whassup whassup

 **Bebeha :** ANJING LO HUN. BABI! DIMANA LO SETAN? SINI GUE PENDEM IDUNG LO YANG MEGAR ITU DI SELOKAN

 **PCeye :** Lah sabar, sayang. kok jadi kamu yang ngegas? XD

 **Xiupao :** PARAH LO HUN. MATI AJA SANA

 **OSehun :** Apaan nih? Gua baru dateng langsung disambut begini

 **Bebeha :** JANGAN SOK BEGO LO. EMANG UDAH BEGO MAH BEGO AJA

 **KJongin :** Bek, bacot lo bek XD

 **Layla :** Oh.. jadi selama ini Sehun pura-pura bego padahal dia emang bego? Ih gimana sih. Icing ga ngerti T-T

 **Junmoney :** ^Gausah ngerti, yang. Nanti bulu idung kamu rontok kalo kebanyakan mikir :)

 **OSehun :** Apaan sih anjir. Ga jelas.

 **OSehun :** Lulu sayaaaang, kok nyimak doang? Nyaut kek. Kangen nih:(

 **Dyooo :** Gapunya malu:)

 **Jongdae Gans :** Atas gue, sekalinya ngomong dikit tapi menusux ke dalam lubang

 **KJongin :** ^Lubang kenikmatan tsahhh

 **Wu Kris :** Atas gue bocah-bocah engas

 **Luluhan :** **OSehun** udah puas?

 **KJongin :** Puas dong, yang. Lima ronde gitu.

 **Wu Kris :** BACOT MALIKA. DIEM DULU. GUE TELEN MAMPUS LU.

 **Dyooo :** Untung pacar:)

 **OSehun :** — **Luluhan** Puas apa?

 **Luluhan :** Puas jalan sama cewek lain

 **OSehun :** Apaan sih? kok ngomong gitu?

 **Luluhan :** Scroll up.

 **Bebeha :** Duh. Berat ini masalahnya. Berat.

 **PCeye :** ^Tapi gak ada yang seberat rasa sayang aku ke kamu yang EHEHEHEHEH

 **Bebeha :** APASIH GOMBAL MULU LU KAYA SULE

 **PCeye :** Ya Gusti, yang:(

 **OSehun :** ANJING LO KAI, CHANYEOL, CHEN!

 **Xiupao :** Dia udah scroll up.

 **Jongdae Gans :** Gue bukan anjing. Kai aja noh yang anjing.

 **KJongin :** GUA MULU

 **OSehun :** BOCOR BANGET SIH LO BERTIGA! BANGSAT.

 **OSehun :** Kalo gak tau apa-apa mending diem aja anjing. Jangan ngomong yang ngga-ngga tai!

 **OSehun :** — **Luluhan** , gue bisa jelasin, yang..

 **Luluhan :** Penjelasan apapun gak bakal bisa gue terima, Sehun.

 **OSehun :** Tapi lo harus dengerin gue, sayang. Gue cuma nganterin Lisa beli kue doang. Gak lebih. Seriusan.

 **OSehun :** Lo percaya sama gue kan?

 **Layla :** Jangan percaya sama Sehun, Han. Nanti musyrik

 **Bebeha :** pengen mengumpat tapi …bener juga sih.

 **OSehun :** Yang, plis.., gue gak ada hubungan apapun. bener-bener pure temenan.

 **Luluhan :** Kalo gak ada hubungan apa-apa, kenapa lo gak ngasih tau gue dulu? Gue malah denger dari temen-temen lo.

 **OSehun :** Gue takut lo marah, Lu.

 **Luluhan :** Oh, terus dengan cara kaya gini lo pikir gue ga marah? Tolol banget sih.

 **KJongin :** DUH PEDAS.

 **OSehun :** ^DIEM LO ANJING

 **KJongin :** Anjing mulu yang disalahin, padahal anjing gasalah apa-apa:((

 **OSehun :** Pls, Lu.. sekali ini aja. Percaya sama gue ya?

 **Luluhan :** Orang kalo udah bohong sekali pasti ketagihan, hun.

 **OSehun :** Lo bisa tanya sama Lisa, kita beneran gak ada apa-apa

 **Luluhan :** GUE GA PERMASALAHIN LO ADA HUBUNGAN APA NGGA SAMA LISA

 **Luluhan :** Yang gue mau bahas di sini kenapa lo ga ngasih tau gue kalo mau jalan sama dia!

 **Luluhan :** Seenggaknya kabarin kek, jangan tiba-tiba ilang. Lo anggep gue apasih?

 **Dyooo :** Luhan hyung nangis TT—TT

 **Bebeha :** Han don't cry TT—TT

 **Xiupao :** Hun.. lo jahat banget sih.

 **PCeye :** Nyimak aja. Gue takut salah kalo ikutan

 **Jongdae Gans :** ^Ya itu lo ikutan, pantat tapir

 **OSehun :** Gua jalan sekali aja di belakang lo udah kayak gini. Lo yang setiap hari jalan sama yang lain di belakang gua, gua biasa aja

 **Luluhan :** Biasa aja? Ngekang gue 24 jam itu biasa ya? Lucu.

 **Luluhan :** Dan gue ga pernah jalan sama siapapun. Jangan puter balikin fakta lo anjing

 **Wu Kris :** Duh udah anjing-anjingan:)

 **OSehun :** Jadi lo ga suka gue kekang? Oke, sekarang gue lepasin lo

 **Bebeha :** AJG SETAN BANGET SIH LO HUN!

 **PCeye :** Yang, jangan ngegas dulu. Biarin Sehun sama Luhan aja yang selesain.

 **Luluhan : OSehun** lo ngelepasin gue?

 **OSehun :** Iya. Itu mau lo kan? biar lo puas jalan sama yang lain di belakang gua.

 **Luluhan :** …lo udah bosen sama gue ya? Makanya kaya gini?

 **OSehun :** Kalo iya kenapa?

 **Dyooo :** …hun?

 **Junmoney :** Hun, sebaiknya lo ngomong berdua sama Luhan. Jangan di sini. Omongin dengan baik-baik juga, jangan asal jeplak aja. Lo berdua udah gede, jangan emosian gini.

 **Junmoney :** Inget hun, gimana perjuangan lo buat dapetin Luhan dulu. Jangan asal buang aja anak orang, kesannya lo brengsek banget tau ga?

 **Xiupao :** Junmyeon yang waras adalah Junmyeon idamanku, unch

 **Bebeha :** Bang… selingkuh yuk?

 **PCeye :** ^Yang -_-

 **OSehun :** Gua jenuh sama sikapnya dia. Dia itu kekanakan bgt. Masalah kecil selalu digede-gedein. Bosen gua lama-lama

 **OSehun :** Emang gabisa percaya dikit sama gua apa? lo dimanjain malah makin ngelunjak, han.

 **Dyooo :** HUN, MULUT LO DIJAGA DIKIT KENAPA SIH!

 **KJongin :** Bro, gua kira lo bakal minta maaf sama Luhan tapi kenapa malah begini? Gak nyesel gua udah ngasih tau Luhan tadi.

 **Bebeha :** **PCeye** yang, temen lo kok tai banget sih? boleh gue lindes gak mukanya pake gas elpiji?

 **PCeye :** Boleh BANGED yang:)

 **Luluhan :** Udah, biarin aja.

 **Luluhan :** Toh sekarang gue tau kan gimana dia yang sebenernya. Sorry hun, kalo gue nyusahin lo selama ini. gue ga tau kalo lo ngerasa terbebani sama sikap gue, padahal gue begini juga karna gue sayang sama lo. Tapi kalo cara pandang lo kaya gitu ke gue, ya gapapa kok.

 **Luluhan :** Salah gue udah nganggep lo yang terbaik dan berharap lebih.

 **Luluhan :** Kita udahan aja.

 _(_ _ **Luluhan**_ _left the group)_

 **Xiupao :** LAH?

 **Wu Kris :** ANJING, OH SEHUN!

 **Jongdae Gans :** …Hun? Puas lo?

 **Bebeha :** Dihhh kok jadi begini sih?

 **OSehun** : Tuh, lo pada liat sendiri 'kan gimana kekanakannya dia?

 **ZTaw : Wu Kris** gege, Tao gak kekanakannya 'kan ya? :(

 **Wu Kris :** Baby **ZTaw** justru karena kechildisan kamu yang buat gege makin sayang. jangan berpikir gege bakal ninggalin kamu karna kamu KEKANAKAN ya? Orang yang ninggalin pacarnya cuma karena alesan itu adalah orang tolol. Gapunya otak dia.

 **Bebeha :** Kapal KrisTao-ku berlayar dengan indah ~~

 **ZTaw :** Gegeeeeeeeeeeee 

**Xiupao :** Kris.. lo ganteng kalo lagi waras begini.

 **Jongdae Gans :** Ayaaaaaang mimin kok jadi ganjen sih?:((((

 **Junmoney :** Hun, mending sekarang lo samperin Luhan. omongin baik-baik. Ga lucu lo berdua udahan dengan cara kaya gini. Kaya anak kecil. Dewasa dikit kenapa sih hun. Luhan juga begitu kan wajar, karena dia sayang sama lo. Dia cemburu

 **Junmoney :** Gua kira lo bakal bisa ambil sikap, tapi nyatanya ngga.

 **Bebeha :** Serius hun, lo jahat banget kalo sampe ngeiyain permintaan udahan Luhan. lo putus sama dia baru sejam juga langsung banyak yang ngantri jadi pacar luhan.

 **Dyooo :** Sebenernya gue ga mau bilang gini … tapi, gue tau Jongin brengsek, masih sering ngerdus sana-sini, tapi seenggaknya dia ga kaya lo yang malah ngelepasin pacarnya yang lagi cemburu.

 **KJongin :** ^PERNYATAAN TERMANIS SELAMA KITA PACARAN. AKU TERHARU SAYANG, TERHARU BANGET:"

 **Xiupao :** Idiw njs. Ngerusak suasana aja sih lo, jong

 **PCeye :** Gila, hun. Lo sok laku banget lagi ngelepasin Luhan begitu aja. Gua kata goblog ya goblog.

 **Jongdae Gans :** Bocah edan:) otak lo kebanyakan debu transjakarta ya? Gaabis pikir gue.

 **OSehun :** Gausah ngajarin gua bang **Junmoney**. Gua tau apa yang terbaik buat gua sama dia.

 **OSehun :** Dan lo semua gausah ikutan. Ini urusan gue.

 _(_ _ **OSehun**_ _left the group)_

 **Bebeha :** DIHHHHH TAI TAI KESEL BANGET GUE BACANYA YAGUSTI

 **Layla :** Sehun kenapa sih? lagi dateng bulan ya?

 **Junmoney :** Sayang.. pulang sini, ada martabak topping oncom kesukaan kamu:)

 **.**

 **.**

 **22:20 PM**

 _(_ _ **Luluhan**_ _posted one picture)_

 **Luluhan :** OH SEHUN GOBLOOOOOOGGG! SETAN! IBLIS! BAYI JURIG! AYAM TIRENNNN! IH SEBEL. PENGEN GIGIT RASANYA. Makasih surprise-nya! Kirain mau putus beneran huhuhu, jahat banget sih prank-nya keterlaluan. Gue udah siap mau nyari seme baru padahal yang lebih hot. Makasih banget buat semua hadiahnya, gue suka hehe. Love you, ayam pitikku yang sekarang udah berubah jadi ayam jago seksi hehe :*

 _(read by_ _ **OSehun**_ _,_ _ **PCeye**_ _,_ _ **Bebeha**_ _,_ _ **Xiupao,**_ _ **Wu Kris**_ _,_ _ **Junmoney**_ _,_ _ **KJongin**_ _,_ _ **Jongdae Gans**_ _,_ _ **Layla**_ _,_ _ **Ztaw**_ _,_ _ **Dyooo**_ _)_

 **OSehun :** Iya, sayang iya. Selamat ulang tahun ya my dearest deer :* Maaf udah bikin nangis, padahal ga tega banget aku. jangan bilang udahan lagi, ya? Tadi cuma becanda kok, jangan dibawa serius. gimanapun sikap kamu, aku bakal tetep sayang dan nerima kamu. Love you more :*

 **OSehun :** DAN JANGAN COBA-COBA NYARI SEME BARU! Gue udah se-hot kompor gas begini masih kurang aja sih lo-_-

 **KJongin :** DIH ANJING PRANK DOANG TERNYATA. TERKEJANG SAYA DIBUATNYA

 **Dyooo :** Terkejut, sayang:)

 **KJongin :** Autocorect sayang:(

 **Xiupao :** Subhanallah, lega saya dengernya

 **Bebeha :** Setan kan setan. Bikin prank ga bilang-bilang, jadi bikin gue salah paham sama emosi aja lo, bihuuuunnn!

 **ZTaw :** IHHH RELATIONSHIP GOALS BANGET SIH

 **PCeye :** Anjing cuma prank ternyata. Pantesan gue mencium bau-bau keanehan

 **Dyooo :** Bukan bau keanehan, bau kentut lo kali

 **PCeye :** Kentut gue wangi downy yang gold yaa

 **Dyooo :** Kuping lo lebar -_-

 **Junmoney :** Astagfirullah… emang ya, anak zaman sekarang suka banget bikin jantungan.

 **Jongdae Gans :** GAJADI PUTUS DONG? GA ASIQ

 **Layla :** HWD yaaaa Luhanku yang manis perasaan baru kemarin kamu ultah kok skrg ultah lagi? kamu ultah setahun dua kali ya, Lu?

 **KJongin :** HWD? Happy Wedding? :')))

 **Bebeha :** HBD, iciiiiiing! Bukan HWD. Ya ampun gue garot juga nih lama-lama

 **Layla :** Lho HBD itu bukan singkatan dari hand and body?

 **Bebeha :** Mau marah tapi nggak lagi dateng bulan:')

 **Wu Kris :** Yah gue kira putus beneran. Padahal udah siap ngeceng Luhan.

 **ZTaw :** Gege mau gergaji yang melayang atau gilesannya mama aku? ^^

 **OSehun** : Potong aja burungnya, Tao. Laki-laki kaya gitu pantesnya diazab wkwk

 **Wu Kris :** SENENG LO YA TAI

 **Xiupao :** Ini bukan Luhan doang yang kaget kayaknya. Semuanya juga. Pinter banget sih lo hun bikin surprise sendirian begini, gak ketahuan yg lain.

 **OSehun :** Yaiya, kalo gue ngasih tau ntar pada bocor mulutnya, apalagi GENG ONTA yang mulutnya 11-12 sama kondom bocor.

 **PCeye :** Saya gak tersindir ya.

 **Jongdae Gans :** Siapa sih geng onta?

 **KJongin :** Saya member JKT48 ya bukan geng onta.

 **OSehun :** Bodo anjing:)

 **Dyooo :** Sampe tadi Luhan hyung nangis parah, gainget padahal ini hari ulang tahunnya dia gara-gara sibuk galauin lo, hun.

 **Luluhan :** **Dyooo** heh apaan lo cimol? Siapa yang nangis sih? Cowo manly pantang nangis, ya! Jangan fitnah dong

 **Bebeha :** Yeu batang cabe munafik bgt. Siapa tadi yang dateng-dateng ke kamar sambil sesegukan? Muka udah penuh ingus juga masih ga ngaku.

 **OSehun :** Hahaha iya tau gue tau. Nih sekarang orangnya lagi meluk-meluk gue, mukanya masih sembab.

 **OSehun :** Padahal tadi gue abis dipukul-pukul, dijambakin, sambil teriak 'Sehun jahat, sehun jahat.' Hahah gemes parah. Cowok manly apaan yang nangis depan pacarnya XD

 **Bebeha :** KEEP SAILING KAPAL HUNHANKU. HUHUHU TERHARU AKU TERHARU

 **Junmoney :** Bagus deh, asal jangan keblablasan sampe pagi aja :) gue tau otak kotor lo, hun.

 **Xiupao :** LANGGENG YA KALIAN YA ALLAH TERHARU TETEH TUH DENGERNYA. JANGAN BERANTEM LAGI HUHUHU

 **ZTaw :** IHHH SWEET BANGETSIH

 **Wu Kris :** Baby mau?

 **ZTaw :** GA.

 **KJongin :** KAN JADI PENGEN:( **Dyooo** YANG, HAYU ATUH:(

 **PCeye :** Hmmm, pantes ya gue disuruh ngungsi ke kamar yang lain. lagi enak ya lo, hun?

 **Jongdae Gans :** Besok gue masuk kamar udah berantakan nih ya, pasti:)) Xiupao numpang tidur dong yang:(

 **Luluhan :** OSehun ih siapa yang meluk? Lo yang peluk-peluk gue kok.

 **OSehun :** Ngeles lagi gue cium nih?

 **Luluhan :** Mau hehe

 **OSehun :** Shit nantangin? Oke jangan nyesel besok ga bangun ya:)

 _(_ _ **OSehun**_ _is offline)_

 _(_ _ **Luluhan i**_ _s offline)_

 **Jongdae Gans :** GUA UDAH TAU UJUNG-UJUNGNYA PASTI BEGINI!

 **PCeye :** WOY ANJER HUN KAMAR ABIS GUE SEMPROTIN BAYGON JERUK , JANGAN DINODAIN LAGI!

 **KJongin :** JANGAN BIKIN GUE PENGEN DONG HUHUHU MASIH PERJAKA INI BELUM BISA NGEBOBOL DYO HUHUH

 **Junmoney :** Tobat, bro, tobat. Besok kiamat, jangan genjotgenjot doang yang dipikirin

 **Wu Kris :** HALAH TAI LO MYUN. TIAP MALEM GREPEIN YIXING AJA JUGA

 **Dyooo :** Ga baca hehehe. Mau tidur ah.

 **Bebeha :** Ga baca hehehe. Mau tidur ah (2)

 **Xiupao :** Ga baca hehehe. Mau tidur ah (3)

 **PCeye :** YAH BEK, BEK! GUE TIDUR DIMANA? JANGAN DIKONCIIN DONG PINTU KAMAR LO :((((

 **Xiupao :** Baekhyun, sampe lo bukain pintu buat mereka awas lo ya. Gue gantung di gerbang besok.

 **Bebeha : PCeye** maaf sayang:( dilarang teh umin:(

 **Jongdae Gans :** **Xiupao** yang masa tega ngebiarin kekasihmu yang mahatampan ini tidur di luar? Ntar kalo tengah malem gue diisep penghuni asrama gmn:(((

 **KJongin :** Emang dasar Oh Sehun jancuk. Dia enak sendiri, temen-temennya dibiarin sengsara. Gua sumpahin ngga crot-crot mampuZz

 **Xiupao :** Ga. Sorry ya, gue gamau nampung lo bertiga. Bilang mau nginep, tapi pasti ntar ngelakuin hal yang cabul ke kita. Hush hush jauh-jauh sana!

 _(_ _ **Xiupao**_ _is offline)_

 _(_ _ **Dyooo i**_ _s offline)_

 _(_ _ **Bebeha is**_ _offline)_

 **Jongdae Gans :** JAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT

.

 **Bersambung—**

.

 **a/n :**

APAANSIH ANJIR GARING BANGET. FLAT. GAGAL. MANA PANJANG LAGI.

…eh tapi gue suka yang panjang, gimana dong?:(

Ah bodoamat. Bodoamat. Yang penting gue apdet.

Terakhir … **GAK MENERIMA REVIEWAN 'KAK FAST UP DONG!'/ 'NEXT YA JANGAN LAMA-LAMA'** _ **komentarin aja isi ceritanya oke? :)**_

See you soon!


	16. BONUS

**EOMMAYA CHATROOM : SPECIAL BONUS! (emang martabak doang apa yang ada spesialnya? FF gue juga ada kali) nikmatin aja ya gaes! Kalo ga enak kasih aja ke kucing tetangga.**

 _ **Let's receh-recehan!**_

* * *

" _Dia yang sering membuatmu tertawa, hargailah. Dia yang sering membuat menangis, tinggalkanlah. Dia yang sering membuatmu mendesah…, FIX PERTAHANKANLAH!"_ —Kim Jongin, pemasok bokep kelas ikan cupang.

" _Kalo kamu nyari yang romantis.. aku mundur. Tapi kalo kamu nyari yang bisa bikin kamu ngedesah.. AKU MAJU MUNDUR! MAJU MUNDUR, MAJU MUNDUR, ENAA."_ —ketagihan nge-quote si malika.

 **.**

" _Kadang aku tuh suka bingung, kenapa aku harus bingung? Padahal aku gak mau bingung, tapi kebingungan ini membuat aku bingung. Aku 'kan jadi bingung."_ —Zhang Yixing, sosok makhluk yang dilanda kebingungan.

 **.**

" _Jangan suka Riya. Dosa. Kalo mau kasih sedekah ke fakir miskin gak usah bilang-bilang orang, cukup di posting di sosmed aja. Kelar."—_ Kim Junmyeon, makhluk ter-riya dan ter-kaya abad ini.

.

" _Bodo. Yang penting gue ganteng."_ —Kris Wu, gak punya quotes, yang penting ganteng.

.

" _Tertawalah sebelum tawa itu haram hukumnya. Tawa bukan sebuah tindak kriminal, tidak perlu malu untuk tertawa, karena tertawa itu sehat untuk jasmani dan rohani kita yang tengah terguncang. Yaudah, ayo tawa makanya HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."_ —Kim Jongdae, tukang olshop yang hobi ngelawak dan ketawa, punya kehidupan yang sangat unfaedah.

.

" _Apa yang lebih elastis dari kondom? Iya, cintaku buat kamu. Sangat elastis tak terbatas."_ —Oh Sehun, konsumen setia situs Brazzers (situs porno).

.

" _Baekhyun.., kamu cantik, tapi aku belum mencintaimu. Gak tau kalo satu detik kemudian HEHEHEHEHEHE."_ —Park Chanyeol, tukang gombal, oknum yang mengaku sebagai Dilan yang sebenarnya.

.

" _Jangan pernah memandang orang dengan sebelah mata…, nanti dikira picek."_ —Do Kyungsoo, mencoba lucu.

 _._

" _Sebagai manusia, kita harus mencintai semua makhluk hidup ciptaan Tuhan untuk menghargai kebesaran-Nya. Nah, jadi nggak salah 'kan kalo gue cinta sama semua cogan yang ada di muka bumi?"_ —Byun Baekhyun, cabe-cabean kelas elit, kedip sana kedip sini.. syantiekkk.

.

" _Dilan.., kamu tau apa yang lebih berat dari rindu? Iya, dikira cewek sama semua orang padahal jelas-jelas ada tonjolan di leher sama selangkangan kamu."_ —Luhan, cowok yang tersakiti akibat kesalah-pahaman gender, terobsesi menjadi seperti Agung Hercules biar manly.

.

" _Jangan pernah nilai orang dari luarnya aja. Iya, di luarnya dia keliatan pendiem, padahal.., siapa tau dia diem karena lagi berak di celana 'kan?"_ —Kim Minseok, teradem since di kandungan bunda.

.

" _Cuma cowok kere yang bilang pacarnya matre. Lo minta beliin Gucci tapi dibilang matre? Fix, cowok lo miskin berarti. Putusin."_ —Huang Zi Tao, kolektor Gucci, pengguna setia dompetnya Kris.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Tebak-tebakan]**

 **Chen :** Gan

 **Chen :** Tebak-tebakan kuy

 **Sehun :** Pasti unpaedah-_-

 **Chanyeol :** Kuy ah.

 **Kai :** y x g kuy

 **Chen :** Oke. Baca dengan saksama yes

 **Chen :** Item-item bau bawahnya ijo?

 **Sehun :** …hah? apa apa?

 **Kai :** hmm.. sulit.

 **Chanyeol :** GUA TAU GUA TAU

 **Chanyeol :** Item-item bau bawahnya ijo? JONGIN NGINJEK TAI KEBO HAHAHA

 **Sehun :** JONGIN NGINJEK TAI KUDA

 **Chanyeol :** JONGIN MUKANYA NYUNGSEB DI TAI KEBO

 **Chen :** YAA ANDA SEMUA BENAR! Anda mendapatkan dua ribu koma lima ratus perak dari tolak anjing. Pajak ditanggung bapaknya Jongin!

 **Kai :** /brb googling 'apakah dosa menyelupkan kepala teman di kloset?'/

* * *

 **.**

 **[uke pms]**

 **Baekhyun :** Yang

 **Chanyeol :** Apa sayangku?

 _(_ _ **Baekhyun**_ _sent a picture)_

 **Baekhyun :** Aku ganteng ga?

 **Chanyeol :** …hah?

 **Chanyeol :** ganteng?

 **Baekhyun :** Iyaaa sayang :D

 **Chanyeol :** Kamu?

 **Chanyeol :** Ganteng?

 **Baekhyun :** …

 **Chanyeol :** kamu? GANTENG?

 **Chanyeol :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YA AMPUN YANG RAISA AJA KALO LIAT KAMU KAYAKNYA BAKAL RESIGN JADI CEWEK HAHAHAHAH

 _(_ _ **Baekhyun**_ _blocked_ _ **Chanyeol**_ _)_

 **Baekhyun :** mampuz lo anjEeEnGg:)

* * *

.

 **[mail olshop ; pelanggan ngeselin]**

 **Lay :** Chen

 **Lay :** Cheeen

 **Chen :** Yah, perasaan w ga enak nih di pc sama bayi lumba-lumba

 **Lay :** hah? mana bayi lumba-lumba, chen?

 **Chen :** Di kulkas:)

 **Chen :** Ada apa gerangan saudara Zhang Yixing ngechat Adipati Dolken?

 **Lay :** Aku gak pernah ngechat si adipati. Dia anak mana emang?

 **Chen :** KAN! SALAH NGOMONG GUA

 **Lay :** Chen gajelas ih. Aku mau beli nih

 **Chen :** IYA, IYA, BELI APA SAYANGKU CINTAKU BERLIANKU?

 **Lay :** jangan panggil aku sayang. emang kamu mau ngerebut aku dari Junmyeon? Aku ga mau ya ditikung sama kamu

 **Chen :** Yeu pede banget nih kembang genjer

 **Chen :** sebelum tensi darah gue naek, lu mau beli apaan nih betewe?

 **Lay :** Aku mau beli eyeliner yang kaya punya Baekhyun. Yang tahan air ujan sama angin puting beliung itu lhoo. masih ready gak, chen?

 **Chen :** masih, masih. Masih banyak kok. mau pesen berapa?

 **Lay :** Ih kok masih banyak? Gak laku ya, chen? :(

 **Chen :** ?

 **Lay :** Yang sabar ya, chen. Namanya orang dagang, pasti kadang laku kadang engga. Nanti aku suruh Junmyeon ngeborong dagangan kamu deh ya:)

 **Chen** : hehehehhehehehhe belum aja gue emut lobang idungnya hehehehhe:))

.

* * *

 **[gombal-gembel]**

 **Sehun :** Cinta

 **Luhan :** …Laura?

 **Sehun :** hehehehe apasih receh

 **Sehun :** kamu lagi apa, sayang?

 **Luhan :** lagi siap-siap mau futsal nih, hun.

 **Sehun :** ohh, aku juga lagi siap-siap nih.

 **Luhan :** siap-siap ngapain?

 **Sehun :** siap-siap ngelamar kamu ciaAaAaaAa

 **Luhan :** kadang suka ga waras y kamu hehehe:)

* * *

 **.**

 **[gombal-gembel pt. 2]**

 **Kai :** Tayangkuuuuu

 **Dyo :** Gak usah alay, bisa?

 **Kai :** Wih galaq:(

 **Kai :** tapi aku gemash hehehehehe

 **Dyo :** tuh, suka gajelas kan-_-

 **Kai :** ngga kok

 **Kai :** aku mah sukanya cuma kamu :*

 **Dyo :** ga nanya.

 **Kai :** yaiya, tanpa kamu nanya pun, kamu pasti tau kalo aku ini sayang sama kamu eheh

 **Dyo :** dih apasih nih upil kecebong

 **Kai :** Gapapa aku rela jadi upil kecebong, asal kamu sudi jadi putri kecebong dan nikah sama aku heheh( ˘ ³˘)

 **Dyo :** TOMBOL BLOCK DIMANA SIH

* * *

 **[mail olshop ; pelanggan sangar]**

 **Kris :** Gan

 **Chen :** Gan…teng? Makasih lho bang hehe, gue emang ganteng

 **Kris :** jangan sampe gua telen pala lo nih

 **Chen :** ampun ndoro prabuuuu

 **Chen :** ada paan nih bang mendadak ngepc? Mau minta tanda tangan Robert Pattinson?

 **Kris :** belum aja gua sunatin:)

 **Kris :** gua mau pesen hoodie yang tulisannya 'anti jelek-jelek people club'

 **Chen :** yah, itu udah sold out bang. Adanya tinggal yang anti bunting-bunting club

 **Kris :** KENAPA UDAH ABIS?!

 **Chen :** Y-ya.., karna udah laku bang

 **Kris :** KENAPA UDAH LAKU?!

 **Chen :** Y-ya.., karena banyak yang minat. Abang telat sih mesennya, makanya ketinggalan.

 **Kris :** EEEH KULIT MANGGIS! KOK LO MALAH NYALAHIN GUA? NGAJAK GELUT LO?

 **Chen :** b-bukan gitu bang …

 **Chen :** saya 'kan cuma ngasih tau..

 **Kris :** GUA GAPERLU DIKASIH TAU, GUA SUKANYA TEMPE!1!1

 **Chen :** Yeuu itumah tahu. TAHU!

 **Kris :** EANJENG BANYAK BACOT KALI KAU INI! KUSIRAM AIR CUKA JADI GANTENG KAU YA!

 **Chen :** …ya Gusti, ingin tutup usaha aja aku rasanya:')

 _ **#KrisAnakMedanLur #ChenYangTersakiti #ChenBeralihProfesi #JadiMeliharaBebek #:')**_

* * *

 **[nonton dora]**

 _Themesong : Dora The Explorer – Aku Peta_

 **Peta :** _Jika kau mencari lokasi, akulah yang kau cari, aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, AKU PETAAAAAAA!_

 **Kai :** EANJENG KAGETLAH AKU! NGEGAS KALI KAU INI

 **Peta :** _Untuk pergi ke rumah istri keduanya Boots, kalian harus melewati kali ciliwung, dua gunung besar dan jembatan sirothol mustaqim*_

 **Kai :** Jembatan sirothol mustaqim? …kok horror sih anjir.

 **Dora :** _ayo kita ulangi! Kali ciliwung, dua gunung besar, jembatan sirothol mustaqim. Kali ciliwung, dua gunung besar, jembatan sirothol mustaqim. Kali ciliwung, dua gunung besar, jembatan sirothol mustaqim. Kali ciliwung, dua gun—_

 **Kai :** EBANGSAT TAU PERLU KAU ULANG PUN AKU DENGAR. BACOT KALI KAU INI KECIL-KECIL YAA!

 **Dora :** _—besar, jembatan sirothol mustaqim. Kali ciliwung, dua gunung besar, jembatan sirothol mustaqim. Kali ciliwung, dua gunung besar, jembatan sirothol mustaqim—_

 **Kai :** Ya begitu teruslah kau ya anjeng, sampai nenekmu itu kembali muda:)

 _A few minutes later …_

 **Dora :** _Apa_ _kalian melihat dua buah gunung besar?_

 **Kai :** Itu di dadamu ada dua gunung, tapi aku ragu, itu memang gunung atau telor ceplok? Bahhh XD

 **Dora :** _Apa kalian melihat dua buah gunung besar, teman-teman?_

 **Kai :** itu di belakangmu.

 **Dora :** _Apa kalian melihat dua buah gunung besar?_

 **Kai :** Itu di belakangmu, doraaaaa!

 **Boots :** _Dimana dua gunung besar itu, ya?_

 **Kai :** EHHH BOOTS KAU JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN YA! KUKUTUK JADI MONYET TAU RASA KAU!

 **Dora :** _apa kalian melihat dua gunung besar?_

 **Kai :** di belakangmu itu…, astagfirullah! Tobat pulak lah aku kalo begini caranya

 **Dora :** _APAKAH KALIAN MELIHAT DUA BUAH GUNUNG BESAR?_

Kai : EHHHANJENG KENAPA KAU NGEGAS? AKU SUDAH MENJAWAB BERJUTA KALI PUN KAU TAK DENGAR. KUPINGMU ITU DITUTUP MALAIKAT ATO GIMANA HAH? KECIL-KECIL PANDAI KALI KAU BUAT AKU DARAH TINGGI. SUDAH BANTET, MATA SEBESAR GLOBE, HITAM, NGESELIN, HIDUP PULAK KAU YA ANJENG! KUTEPOK GAK JADI ORANG KAU!

 **#WhenAnakMedanWatchingDora**

 _Meanwhile …_

 **Tao :** goblok. Udah tau bikin emosi masih aja ditonton:(

 **Dyo :** Bukan pacar saya ya yorobun:))

* * *

 **[simsimi]**

 **Lay :** Simi..

 **Simi :** Iya kak?

 **Lay :** kamu ayam, ya?

 **Simi :** …bukan, kak. aq komodo

 **Lay :** eh berarti aku salah download app dong? Ih katanya simi itu ayam, gimanasih┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

 **Simi :** …

 **Lay :** Yaudah deh kalo kamu itu komodo, aku ga maksa kamu buat jadi ayam kok :)

 **Simi :** Kakak pernah denger orang dikunyah komodo g?

 **Lay :** ngga. soalnya aku ga pernah ada di deket komodo pas dia ngunyah orang, makanya aku gapernah denger suara kunyahannya '^'

 **Simi :** kok w kzl ya:')

 **Lay :** Simi, ayo main tebak-tebakan!

 **Simi :** Ayo ayo kak

 **Lay :** tebak, apa motif kolor yang aku pake skrg? Jangan sebut monokurubo ya, soalnya itu jawabannya hihi

 **Simi :** …

 **Lay :** Simi, kok ga dijawab? :(

 **Simi :** Iya aku terima pernyataan cinta kakak kok heheh

 **Lay :** ih siapa yang nyatain perasaan?:((

 **Simi :** Lucinta Lupa itu lho kak yang katanya dulunya namanya Muhammad Patah Patah. Ih serem ya kak masa cantik-cantik dulunya berpisang? Malah ngegebet Mike Lewis lagi. dia kan suami acu:(

 **Lay :** Ih simi gaboleh gosip, dosa tau:(

 **Simi :** Astagfirullah

 **Lay :** bolehnya ngomongin orang aja

 **Simi :** …

 **Lay :** Simi, tebak-tebakan lagi yuk

 **Simi :** Ayo ayo kak

 **Lay :** Buah, buah apa yang luarnya kuning dalemnya putih? Yang jawab monyet

 **Simi :** Pisang, kak!

 **Lay :** AHAHAHAHAHA berarti simi monyet! Kan aku bilang yang ngejawab itu monyet AHAHAHAHAH

 **Simi :** JANCUKKKKK RESIGN AJA GUA LAH JADI AYAM-AYAMAN!

 **#SimiLelahJadiAyam**

* * *

 **[gombal-gembel pt. 3]**

 **Chen :** Yang

 **Xiumin :** Apa sayang?

 **Chen :** Yaaang..

 **Xiumin :** Apasih yang?

 **Chen :** Yang aus, yang aus, mizone-nya teh? Aqua botolnya cuma dua ribu aja, hayuk teh dibeli

 **Xiumin :** MUSNAH AJA LO JIN IFRITTTT!

 _ **#ChenGagalRomantis #Susah #Emang #Kalo #Otak #Dagangan #Mulu**_

* * *

 **[mobile legends]**

 _(_ _ **Chanyeol**_ _invited_ _ **Tao**_ _to the group)_

 _(_ _ **Tao**_ _joined to the group)_

 **Tao :** Grup apaan nih?

 **Chanyeol :** WELCOME

 **Kai :** TO

 **Sehun :** MOBILE LEGEND

 **Chen :** AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN

 **Chanyeol :** MEGA KILL

 **Jongin :** DOUBLE KILL

 **Sehun :** TRIPLE KILL

 **Jongdae :** SAVAGE!1!

 **Chanyeol :** LEGENDARY!

 **Sehun :** CONGRATS YOU HAVE A NEW HERO

 **Tao :** …sudah gila:')

* * *

 **[puncak]**

 **Suho :** Bro, kemaren lo liburan kemana?

 **Kris :** puncak, bro.

 **Suho :** Widihhh, mantap.

 **Suho :** Puncak bogor, bro?

 **Kris :** Bukan.

 **Suho :** Lah terus puncak mana?

 **Kris :** Puncak kenikmatan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Suho :** yeuu jigong tapir:))

* * *

 **FINISH!**

* * *

 **a/n :**

 ***jembatan sirothol mustaqim :** _jembatan yang ada di hari akhir, penentu masuk atau tidaknya seseorang ke surga/neraka. (…kali aja ada yang ngga tau)_

gimana… suka gak sama yang pendek-pendek begini?

Iseng aja sih. Gabut akutuh. Mumpung libur hehe.

Dan.. PLS JANGAN NAGIH FF LAIN. biarkan gue menikmati liburan sehari ini dengan tenang. Okesip:)


	17. GENG ONTA ON ASKFM

**[GENG ONTA ON ASKFM]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **parkceyeee**

12\. 340 post **—** 5\. 789. 430 likes

 **[ASK ME ANYTHING]**

 _ **Kak Ceye, notis meeeee!**_ — **istrichanyeol**

halo:)

 _ **bang, kuping lo kok bisa lebar? apa rahasianya?**_ **—andikabukankangenband**

puasa tiga hari tiga malem, bukanya pake kembang tujuh rupa. sip.

 _ **kak, cantikkan gue sama Baekhyun. kenapa lo malah milih si cabe centil itu, sih? —**_ **masadepanmu**

gue gak liat dari fisik, tapi dari hati. Anjay gak tuh?

 _ **Halah. Ampas!**_ **—zkdlin**

ngapa sih lu, biji nangka?

 _ **Kaaaak, follback gue dong di ig:(**_ — **riaricis**

Ngga, ah. Following gue udah 69, angka cantik. gamau nambah.

 _ **WOY PUTUS GAK LO SAMA BAEKHYUN?! GUE HUNBAEK SHIPPER!?1!1 —**_ **hunbaekforlyfeu**

Sorry, tapi Baekhyun gak demen sama bentukan cacing kremi macem kayak Sehun:(

 _ **Anjing!**_ — **ooohsehun**

Vivi, dipanggil bapak lo nih!

 _ **bang, kapan nih mabar lagi? kuy lah push rank bareng lagi.**_ **—realdefdanieel**

yah, Niel. ML gue diapus sama Baekhyun. katanya dia gak mau diduain sama games:(

 _ **kaak, kenapa qm ganteng?**_ **—bucinmu**

gak tau:( dari lahir udah begini. Ya gua gatau harus gimana lagi selain bersyukur.

 _ **KAAAAAAKKK CEYE NIKAHI AKU PLS. AKU MOHON DENGAN SEGENAP JIWA RAGAKU. AKU HAMIL ANAKMUUUU BUHUHUHU**_ **—ISTRIKAKCHANYEOL**

Lah…, kapan kita begituan? Gue gadoyan nyodok yang lain selain Baekhyun:((( jangan mengada-ngada kamu ya!1!1!

 _ **Bang, kok bisa tinggi begitu? Tipsnya duuung. —**_ **jinhwannnn**

Nih, ya .. setiap hari minum susu kuda laut, minimal delapan gelas perhari. Kalo ada tiang jemuran, bawa pulang, abis itu lo jadiin cemilan. Jangan lupa renang, tapi renangnya harus di lautan lepas jangan di kolam. Apalagi kolam ikan lele. Jangan.

 _ **Bang, gue fans berat lo. Saking beratnya gue jadi gak bisa jalanin idup ini sendirian. Maunya jalanin berdua sama lo. Ahaeyyyyy.**_ — **sumiyatiiiiii**

yEUUuuu tusuk sempolan sa ae.

 _ **HEH BALING-BALING BAMBU! BALIKIN SENDAL GUEEEEEE. SENDAL EIGER GUE YANG GUE BELI DI CIBODAS KEMAREN. DASAR TUKANG BETAK! —**_ **minoswagabezzzzzz**

YEUUUU SI BIJI DUREN PITNAH MULU! orang gua nemu tuh sendal di depan kamarnya si hanbin. Jangan ngaku-ngaku dah lu

 _ **Mino sekamar sama gue, goblog:))**_ **—hanbinisbiay**

Emang gua nanya?

 _ **Bang, kamu ganteng .. tapi sayang otaknya segede biji ketumbar:( —**_ **cewecantik**

ENAK AJA! ORANG OTAK GUA SEGEDE BIJI LADA. MAU APA LU?

 _ **Sayang …**_ **—vianotvallen**

Opo kowe krunguuuuuu. Jerite aaaatikuuu. Berharap engkau kembali. YO SUROBOYO DIGOYANG!

 _ **ANJENG DINOTIS VIA VALLEN ANJENG!**_ **—jongdaewahyudin**

BODOAMAT SAT. GUA FANSNYA NELLA KHARISMA!

 _ **KAK CEYE I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND TO THE PLUTO AND TO THE EARTH KAKKKKK!**_ **—chanyeolismylyfeu**

Iya tau gue ganteng, tapi jangan terlalu cinta. Cinta gue cuma buat Baekhyun seorang. Ciaaa.

 _ **Din, rinso gua lo taro mana? Gua mau nyuci.**_ **—zkdlin**

Ya Allah ni orang .. lo kan bisa nanya langsung sama gua, nyuk! DI DEKET LEMARI BAJU NOH!

 _ **Kak, kok lo mirip anggota EXO sih? yang namanya Kim Junmyeon itu lho.**_ **—srisuketi**

Gue mau kesel, tapi lagi males.

 _ **Bang, bang, kenapa kambing kakinya empat?**_ **—lucasbukankulkas**

Karena kalo kakinya tiga namanya becak:))

 _ **Kak, adek lo, si Wonho, udah punya pacar belom? Kalo belom.. lo mau gak jadi pacar gue? —**_ **kembaranseulgi**

APA HUBUNGANNYE, KAMBING?

 _ **Bang, apa persamaan tukang sate ama tukang soto? —**_ **taehyungkim**

Sama-sama gak jualan batagor WKWKWKWKWKWK

 _ **Bang, kenapa orang bisa mati mendadak? —**_ **ongseungwoo**

Ya namanya juga umur kita ngga ada yang tau.

 _ **Chan, menurut lo lebih bagus ngerebut pacar orang atau ngerusak kebahagiaan orang? —**_ **jenniferduuuungz**

Gak dua-duanya. Karena kalo lo mau dapetin kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya lo gak perlu ngerusak kebahagiaan lain. Masih banyak cara lain buat bahagia:)

ANJYYYY. MACEM MARIO TEGUH AJA GUA WKWKWKW

 _ **Kak, lagu apa yang menurut lo cocok buat Kak Baekhyun?**_ **—leedaehwhy**

Lingsir Wengi—ga, canda wkwk. Lagu just the way you are-nya Bruno Mars, kali ya?

 _ **Kak, bagi tips dong. Besok gue mau nembak kecengan gue nihhh.**_ **—kwonhyunbin**

Hah? nembak? JANGAN ITU PERBUATAN KRIMINALLL!

 _ **BANG, SEDALEM APA SIH CINTA LO KE BAEKHYUN? —**_ **CHANBAEKSHIPPERGARISKERAS**

hmm … sedalem apa, ya? Gatau sih, gapernah ngukur. Lagian, kayaknya gabakal bisa gue ukur deh. Soalnya terlalu dalem.

 _ **Bang… bang … sat.**_ **—parkwonhooo**

Minta dicoret dari kartu keluarga nih anak:)

 _ **Kak, di antara anak-anak Eommaya. Lo paling sayang sama siapa, selain Baekhyun? —**_ **sitijubaedah**

Ga ada. Laknat semua mereka.

 _ **KAYAK LO GAK LAKNAT AJA, BUNGKUS CIRENG!**_ **—7MLuhan**

Ngga dOooOoong. Aq kan suci dan pOloOOoz.

 _ **Yeol, gimana rasanya jadi selebgram dan hitz vibe se-Jakarta?**_ **—awkeran**

Ya gatau gimana rasanya, gak bisa nyobain gua. masa iya gua jilat-jilat layar hape gua biar gua bisa tau rasanya?

 _ **KAKK, GUE ABIS DIPUTUSIN COWOK GUE NIH. LO MAU JADI PENGGANTINYA GA? —**_ **jumintennn**

Hah? gimana? gimana? gua jadian sama cowok lo gitu?

 _ **Bang, geng onta niat nambah member lagi, gak? —**_ **woojintidaktakutgelap**

Nggak. Udah cukup tiga onta aja yang bikin gua darah tinggi mulu. niatnya, geng onta mau gua bubarin. Gua ganti aja jadi trio macan.

 _ **BODOAMAT GUE GA MAU TAU. KIRIMIN GUE VIDEO PROSES PERSILANGAN GENETIK LO SAMA BAEKHYUNNN!**_ — **anakchanbaek**

WoEy, woY! Gua anak IPS, jangan pake istilah IPA-IPAAN. Tapi kalo mau nanyain bab reproduksi mah .. hayu wae lah eheheheh

 _ **Kak, kapan putus?**_ **—antichanbaekclub**

Nanti … setelah gua udah ijab qabul di depan orangtuanya _**baekhyunee**_ _._

 _ **KAAAAAAAAK, NOTIS ME, KAKKK! YA ALLAH AKU TU SAYANG BANGET SAMA KAMU KAK. TAPI AKU CUMA BISA LIAT KAMU DARI LAYAR HAPE AKU AJA KAK HUHUHU.**_ **—anggaradobby**

Ya ampun kasian banget:( cintamu mentok di kuota ini mah ya kayaknya?

 _ **Kak, PAP dong sama member geng onta :) —**_ **anonymous**

Ngga ah. Lo mau hape lo kena virus mendadak emang?

 _ **Bang, pilih Baekhyun atau Gitar Akustik terbaru?**_ **—jeno999**

Duh, bingung :(( pilih milkuat rasa cokelat aja deh

 _ **OHH GITU YA? CINTA LO MENTOK DI MILKUAT DOANG? CUKTAW YEOL! —**_ **baekhyunee**

eh ada si sayang .., hehehe bukan gitu maksudnya yang hehehe. Yah mampus dah ini gue hadeEuhh

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooohsehun**

10\. 111 post **—** 4\. 800. 477 likes

 **[ASK ME ANYTHING]**

 _ **KAK SEHUUUUUUNNN. DRACO MALFOYKUUUUUU. NOTIS MEEEHH —**_ **hermionegranger**

hai?

 _ **Ganteng banget sih astaga. Kegantengan lo itu udah gak bisa dijabarin pake kata-kata manusia tau gasih:((**_ **—pemujasehunnnn**

iya thanks infonya, gue tau kok gue ganteng pake banged.

 _ **Bang, rahasia biar jadi orang ganteng apaan?**_ **—jaehwan96**

minum darah perawan.

 _ **KAK MUKA LO KENAPA JUDES MULU SIH? SENYUM DIKIT COBA. HIDUP INI LEBIH INDAH KALO KITA SERING TERSENYUM LHO!**_ **—sitisutini**

Ntar kalo gue senyum, populasi perawan yang hamil mendadak jadi meningkat. Kan gaswat. Mending gausah:(

 _ **Emang lagi manja, lagi pengen dimanjaahh. Pengen berduaan dengan dirimu, Iqbwallll. Emang lagi syantiek, tapi bukan sok syantiek. Syantiek syantiek gini hanya untuk dirimuUUuuuUuuh.**_ **—nurraniii**

WOY BIJI KETAPANG GUA BUKAN IQBAAL!

 _ **SAYANG, KAMU KAPAN PULANG KE RUMAH MUNGIL KITA, SAYANG? AKU RINDU BELAIAN TANGANMU DI KULIT MULUSKU YANG MENGALAHKAN MODEL IKLAN HEMBODI MARINA. CEPAT PULANG SAYANG, AKU RINDU SENTUHANMU.**_ **—mimiperih**

…besok gua hapus ajalah ini akun askfm gua.

 _ **ANJIR HUN BINI LO YANG DARI KHAYANGAN NYARIIN LO NOH WKWKWKWKWK —**_ **zkdlin**

Bacot banget si bangsat. belom aja gua jejelin ari-ari ikan cupang ke idung lo.

 _ **Sayang, kapan mau nikahin aku? —**_ **pemujaohsehun**

Jadi Luhan dulu gih, baru gue mau nikahin lo:)

 _ **KAAAKK PAP DONG KAKK. BUTUH ASUPAN COGAN NIH. —**_ **sumiartiiii**

Males ah. Liat aja di ig gue, banyak kok foto-foto gue.

 _ **Bang, lo kenapa suka banget ngebully bang Jongin, sih? hati-hati ntar jadi jatoh cinta lhooo. —**_ **marklee**

IDIH. SUKA SAMA BENTUKAN KUMIS LELE BEGITU? IDIH. MENDING GUE NIKAHIN POSTER MIRANDA KERR

 _ **Yaudah lo nikahin tuh poster. Luhan ntar jadi bini kedua gue aja.**_ **—zkdlin**

Langkahin mayat gue dulu boOosSss!

 _ **Kak, gue lebih suka lo sama Kak Irene daripada sama Luhan! —**_ **bukanhahaes**

Tapi gue lebih suka Luhan, gimana dong?

 _ **Bang, pilih bang Chanyeol atau bang Jongin?**_ **—akusiapaakudimana**

Gak dua-duanya. Amit-amit.

 _ **Kak, menurut kakak mahalan ayam di KFC apa di Mekdi?**_ **—seonhosukayam**

Menurut gue, lebih mahalan modal buat nikah … apalagi kalo pake dangdut. Makin mahal anjer.

 _ **SOMBONG BAT NAJISSSSS!**_ **—anonymous**

Wajar. Kan gue ganteng B))

 _ **Kak, biasanya kalo lagi sama Kak Luhan ngapain aja?**_ **—guefujoshi**

Ciaaaaa mau tau banget ya? Gak ngapa-ngapain kok. Paling belajar bikin anak doang haha.

 _ **AKAN KUREBUT KAK LUHAN DARIMU. CAMKAN ITU!1!1! —**_ **anonymous**

Halah. Gua tau ini Jackson yang nganon. Dasar sumpit mie pangsit!

 _ **Bang, desc member geng onta dong. Penasaran nih gue, anak-anak geng onta itu gimana di mata lo**_ **—jooheonswag**

Intinya, mereka semua itu manusia-manusia bokep, rada gak waras, sesat, bobrok. Gak ada cakep-cakepnya. Cuma gue doang yang cakep. Dah.

 _ **Kak, lo tau ga?**_ **—kembangdesa** __

G.

 _ **Hun, anu lo berapa centi? —anonymous**_

WAH ANJAY SIAPA NIH FRONTAL BANGET

 _ **Hun, kamu dimana? Aku mau balikin buku kamu nih**_ **. —laylaylaylay**

Kan gue di samping lo kak icing:')))

 _ **Hun, hewan, hewan apa yang kalo sekolah suka terlambat datengnya?**_ **—taeminkim**

Halah. Maenannya si Chanyeol sama Mail nih. Lagian manaada hewan sekolah-_- tebakan lo ga mutu amat.

 _ **Kak, kenapa suka sama Kak Luhan? —**_ **penumpangkapalhhs**

Kenapa, ya? Pernah denger gak kalo suka sama orang tuh kadang ga butuh alesan? :)

 _ **HALAH BOCIL. SOK NGERTI CINTA-CINTAAN!**_ **—kreasewu**

Iyadah tau yang udah tua:(

 _ **BAAAANG, GUE CINTA BANGET SAMA LO BANG. SUMPAH DAH! —**_ **sakuraharuno**

Iya gua juga cinta banget sama diri gua sendiri.

 _ **Bang, emak lo waktu lagi hamil ngidam paan si? Kok anaknya bisa seganteng ini? heran. —**_ **kembaranlisablackpink**

Kan gua masih di dalem perut, mana gua tau, kambing?!

 _ **Kak.., gue kira lo yang paling waras di antara temen-temen lo. Tapi ternyata … lo sama miringnya.**_ **—anonymous** __

Sesungguhnya manusya taada yang sempurna. Gue kan udah ganteng, kalo sifat gue juga 11-12 sama pangeran keraton, yang ada ntar seluruh cowok di muka bumi ini gadapet jodoh gara-gara gue gimana? berabe kan.

 _ **Bang, kasih tips dong. besok gue mau nembak Jihoon.**_ **—laiguanrich**

Bawa aja ke kamar, lo baringin dia, terus lo tembak deh. Selesai.

 _ **SESAT BANGET SIH! DIA KAN MASIH ANAK KECIL, HUN! JANGAN DIAJARIN YANG ENGGA-ENGGA! —**_ **7MLuhan**

Eh eh iya maap sayang:((

 _ **BAAAHHHH, BUCIN!**_ **—parkceyeee**

NGOMONG NOH SAMA ORANG YANG TIAP HARI DIJADIIN BABU SAMA BAEKHYUN WKWKWKWK

 _ **Kak, rekomendasiin film yang cocok ditonton berdua sama pacar dong ^^ —**_ **jeonjungkook**

Malam Satu Suro sama Beranak dalam Kubur.

 _ **Kak, rekomendasiin film yang cocok ditonton sama calon mertua dong ^^ —**_ **jongdaewahyudin**

Fifty Shades of Grey :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **jongdaewahyudin**

9\. 789 post **—** 3\. 899. 987 likes

 **[ASK ME ANYTHING]**

 _ **Mail, mail, nak jual ape kau hari ini?**_ **—upinbukanipin**

Nak jual kau je lah. HAHAHAHA.

 _ **Kak, kenapa dipanggil Mail? —**_ **meimei**

Karena nama gue emang Mail. Jongdae Ismail Wahyudin bin Mail. Jadi, kalo ada yang ngira gue ngeplagiatin Mail temennya upin-ipin itu salah besar. Karena gue duluan yang lahir dibanding tuh kecebong atu

 _ **Bang, ceritain asal-usul gimana terbentuknya geng onta dong.**_ **—jaeminbukandilan**

Wah, panjang ini mah ceritanya. Kayak asal-usul danau toba sama pulau samosir. Tapi yang jelas kita gak ngerencanain bikin geng begini soalnya kan emang temenan udah lama. Itu juga yang manggil kita geng onta anak-anak lain, tanya aja sama mereka kenapa manggil gue sama yg lain kek begitu.

 _ **Apa persyaratan biar bisa masuk geng onta?**_ **—anonymous**

Tinggi lo harus lebih dari 170cm, nggak minus, ijazah lengkap TK-SMA, punya SKCK, surat keterangan dokter, punya disnaker, dan punya CV yang bagus.

 _ **ANJENG ITU PERSYARATAN MASUK GENG ONTA APA MASUK PT?!**_ **—hanbinisbiay**

BACOD BELAKANGNYA D.

 _ **KAK, LO PAKE PELET YA? KOK KAK XIUMIN MAU SIH SAMA BENTUKAN BUNGKUS ENERGEN KAYAK LO?**_ **—minseokismine**

Tadinya gua emang mau pake pelet, eh Xiumin udah nerima gua duluan:( emang ya, pesona gua tuh gabisa dihindarkan

 _ **Kak, masker lidah buaya yang kayak kemaren masih ada ngga? —**_ **choiyoojung**

Yah, abis. Tinggal yang lidah tokek aja nih.

 _ **BANG JONGDAEEEEE YOU RUINED MY LIST COGAN! HUHUHU I LOVE YOU! —**_ **bebekkaretnyachen**

I love me too huhuhu

 _ **Hewan, hewan apa yang matanya, mulutnya, hidungnya ada di kaki? KODOK KEINJEK! HAHAHAHAHAHA —**_ **taehyungkim**

HAHAHAHAH GEBLEG DIA YANG NGASIH TEBAKAN DIA YANG JAWAB JUGA

 _ **Kak, bisnis olshop lo udah nyampe mana aja? —**_ **suryonohartono**

Alhamdulillah, udah nyampe rumah setiap orang

 _ **SIAPA YANG PALING SERING NGUTANG DI ELU, BANG? —**_ **wendymencaripeterpan**

NOH SI JONGIN! busetdah catetan utangnya udah mirip catetan dosanya dia.

 _ **EEEE KAMPRET KAPAN GUA NGUTANG?! —**_ **zkdlin**

Gini nih tipe orang yang suka ngutang tapi ogah bayar. Mendadak amnesia mulu. Gua sumpain amnesia beneran

 _ **Kak, gua punya pertanyaan!**_ **—tarjotarjiman**

Gua punya jawaban, mau apa lu?!

 _ **Bang, berapa jumlah belokan dari Jakarta ke Surabaya? —**_ **ongseungwoo**

Ya cuma dua lah! Belok kanan sama belok kiri.

 _ **KAAAAAAK, AKU CINTA KAMUUUU. TAPI AKU LEBIH CINTA SEHUUUNN. —**_ **akusiapaakudimana**

YATERUS NGAPAIN LO NGEASK GUA, BEKICOT?

 _ **Kenapa kalo mau turun dari kendaraan harus kaki kiri dulu? karena kalo kepala duluan ntar nyungsep WKWKWKWKWKKW**_ **—minoswagabezzzzz**

SI KAMPRET WKWKWKWKKWKW

 _ **Kak, elo 'kan di ff sebelah, yang judulnya nggak sempurna, lo jadi orang pinter. Sekarang gue mau ngetest elo. Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh satu sel darah merah untuk mengarungi tubuh gue? —**_ **asdfghjkl**

Anjer pertanyaannya. Okede gua jawab nih. Pertama-tama, gue butuh sejumlah informasi dasar. sekarang gue asumsiin tubuh lo berbobot 70 kg. karena 7 persen dari berat badan adalah darah, kita bakal punya sekitar 4,9 liter darah di dalem badan kita. Tiap detakan jantung ngemompa 0,1 liter darah, dan gue asumsiin lo ngerasa santai dengan detak jantung 67 denyut per menit. Jadi, dalem satu menit, darah lo memompa 67 x 0,1 liter = 6,7 liter darah. Hal ini berarti 4,9 liter darah dialirkan tiap 44 detik, dan rata-rata sel darah merah ngikut aliran yang panjang ini. jadi jawabannya adalah 44 detik!

 _ **ANJAZZZZZZ GUA BARU TAU LO PINTER IL. Tapi sumpah gue ga ngerti penjelasan lo. Burem semua. —**_ **baekhyunee**

Kebanyakan main sama lo lo pada sih, kepinteran gua jadi gak keliatan.

 _ **LO PINTER IPA, KENAPA MALAH MASUK IPSSSSSSS? —anonymous**_

Karena gua mencintai Sejarah dan Geografi seperti layaknya gua mencintai Umin. Anjaaaaaaaaaayy.

 _ **Bang, kenapa kentut bau? —**_ **baejinyoung**

Kalo wangi namanya downy—hahah ngga deh. Nih, baejin baca baik-baik ya. Nama teknis buat kentut itu adalah flatus, widih kece kan? dan flatus ini diproduksi sebagai hasil aktivitas bakteri dalem usus besar. Bakteri-bakteri ini meragi makanan yang nggak bisa dicerna, ngelepas nitrogen, karbondioksida, hidrogen, metan, dan hidrogen sulfida. Tiga terakhir yang gue sebutin itu diproduksi dalem jumlah yang rada dikit, tapi gas hidrogen sulfida terkenal dengan bau telor busuknya, bahkan dalem jumlah yang dikit. Inilah asal bau dari kentut. Sebenernya penjelasannya cukup panjang, ini cuma garis besarnya aja sih, kalo lo mau tau lebih rinci dateng aja ke gue langsung.

 _ **Gila…. Jongdae… lo waktu kecil kayaknya nyemilin buku biografinya Albert Einsten ya? —**_ **7MLuhan**

Kaga lah. Gua mah doyannya ciki komo sama coki-coki waktu kecil

 _ **MAIL, GUA MAU NANYA! KENAPA CHANYEOL KAKINYA DUA? —**_ **ooohsehun**

Sekarang gua mau nanya, kenapa lobang idung lu dua, hun?

 _ **Kak, rekomendasiin lagu romantis dooooong —jisoohitammerahmuda**_

JURAGAN EMPANG.

 _ **Bang, cover lagunya Siti Badriah yang Lagi Syantiek kuy lahhh. —jaehwan96**_

Lah ayo, wan. Lo ke kamar gua aja ntar malem

 _ **Kak, kenapa lo receh banget?**_ **—ceumimin**

Karena humor dolar itu ga asiq.

 _ **Ada yang nyebut dollar? —**_ **junmoney**

GA ADA. GA ADA. BALIK SONO KE HABITAT LO, BANG

 _ **Sebuah kereta api listrik bergerak dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam untuk menempuh jarak 100 km. Saat sudah mencapai jarak 50 km, berapakah panjang asapnya? MAMPUS JAWAB LO KALO BISA!**_ **—bobbyboy69**

HEH JIGONG KADAL KERETA API LISTRIK KAGA NGELUARIN ASEP!

 _ **Kak, pilih Rita Sugiarto apa Elvi Sukaesih?**_ **—ridhoroma**

Pilih yang jelas-jelas ajalah.., kayak Umin. Hehehehe.

 _ **Bang, kasih tips dong biar hubungan gue sama pacar gue awet kayak lo sama kak umin. —**_ **yutamadeinjapan**

Kasih aja formalin sama boraks.. dijamin awet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **zkdlin**

11\. 579 post **—** 5\. 322. 167 likes

 **[ASK ME ANYTHING]**

 _ **Wah, kayaknya ini nih akun punya orang yang kemaren malingin kolor anak-anak asrama —**_ **ooohsehun**

Kan … tai kan. gua baru buka langsung dibikin emosi

 _ **Kak, kenapa kamu hitam?**_ **—yeri0302**

Ini bukan item, kulit gue cuma lagi regenerasi menuju putih.

 _ **KAK JONGIIIIIN KOK BISA SEKSI BANGET? AKU SETIAP LIAT KAKAK LANGSUNG HAMIL MENDADAK MASA:((**_ **—fangirlmu**

Lah … berarti sekarang anaknya udah berapa?

 _ **Kak, kok ig kakak gak ada foto profilnya? Gak bisa masangnya ya? —**_ **nayeonnn**

Bukan gak bisa masang. Tanpa foto profil aja follower gue udah banyak, gimana kalo gue pake?

 _ **HALAHHHH AMPAS. FOLLOWER BELI DI TOKIPEDIA AJA BANGGA! —**_ **parkceyeee**

GOBLOG MANA ADA YG JUALAN FOLLOWER DI TOKIPEDIA. LO KALO GOBLOG JANGAN SETENGAH-SETENGAH NAPA DIN

 _ **kak … kapan mau ngejebol kak dyo? —**_ **kaisoohardship**

astagfirullah, gak boleh asal jebol anak orang aja dek. dosa, bukan mukhrim! Kecuali kalo kepepet napsu hehehhehehe

 _ **bang, udah berapa lama lo jadi duta pengedar video hentai kelas ikan cupang? —**_ **woojintidaktakutgelap**

sejak dalam kandungan bunda…

 _ **kak, menurut lo cowok yang labil tuh cowok yang kayak gimana? —kangmina**_

cowok yang kalo siang bilang sayang sama lo, tapi kalo malem dia ngelusnya paha cewek lain. betewe, ini anaknya kang emil?

 _ **KAK, KENAPA IDUNG LO MAJUNYA KE DALEM?**_ **—anonymous**

ANJENG GUA TAU INI SEHUN

 _ **Bang, cewek yang terakhir sms lo siapa?**_ **—jennykim**

Mama minta pulsa:(

 _ **ITU CEWEK SMS LO KAYAK GIMANA?**_ **—jubaedahbintijubed**

Dia bilang, "Dek, ini mama lagi di kantor polisi. Ini mama pake nomer orang, tapi pulsanya dikit lagi abis. Mama lagi kena masalah dek. kamu kirim pulsa ke nomer ini aja ya. Jangan telepon dulu tapi ya, banyak polisi di sini." Terus gua bales aja gini, "Tadi papa yang minta pulsa, terus nenek, terus kakek.. sms-nya sama kayak mama. Kenapa sih mah keluarga kita selalu berurusan sama polisi? ADEK CAPEK MAH! ADEK MALU!"

 _ **Cowok yang terakhis sms lo siapa, bang?**_ **—jennykim**

Suaminya mama minta pulsa:(

 _ **GAK BERFAEDAH BANGET JONG IDUP LO WKWKWKWKW**_ **—jongdaewahyudin**

YEUUU SPION ANGKOT! KAYAK BERFAEDAH AJA IDUP LU

 _ **Kak, definisiin kak dyo dalam satu kata dong? —**_ **anonymous**

Segalanya:)

 _ **Bang, geng onta kok nggak ada yang waras? —**_ **hasungwoon**

Waktu pembagian otak, mereka tuh keabisan. Jadi gantinya pake biji ketumbar

 _ **Jong, pilih Sora Aoi atau Maria Ozawa? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) —**_ **baroooooo**

Lucinta Luna ajala lebih gede ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _ **JONGIN, BERESIN KAMAR! INI KOLOR PUNYA SIAPA ADA DI ATAS RANJANG GUE? MANA DEKIL BANGET LAGI EWHHHHH —hzzztao**_

Hah mana gua tau. Kalo yang monokurobo punya chanyeol, yang gambarnya mariposa punya sehun. tanya aja tuh curut dua

 _ **Bang, lo punya hubungan apa sama Sehun? Ngakuuuu!**_ **—anonymous**

Kaga ada. Kenal aja kaga gua sama bentukan pipa elpiji kaya dia

 _ **Bang, pilih geng onta apa dyo? —**_ **lisaoppa**

BEBEB DYO LAH. YAGILA AJA LO GUA PILIH SEKUMPULAN ONTA KELEBIHAN HORMON KAYAK MEREKA

 _ **Cukup tau. —**_ **parkceyeee**

Idih najong.

 _ **Dimana letak gunung Everest?**_ **—doracintakamu**

EANJENG KUREBOS JUGA YA NIH CONGOR KAU LAMA-LAMA

 _ **Bang, gua punya tebak-tebakan. Kalo gue nyelupin kapur ke air yang warnanya merah, apa yang bakal terjadi?**_ **—taehyungkim**

YA JADI BASAH LAH KAPURNYA. GMN SIH

 _ **Apa yang dimiliki oleh kambing, tapi tidak dimiliki oleh hewan lain? YA ANAK KAMBING LAH WKWKKWKWKWKWK**_ **—jongdaewahyudin**

ANJENG NYAMPAH AJA LU MAIL SETAN

 _ **Kak, jangan marah-marah … ntar idung lo makin ke dalem:(**_ **—tenmadeinthailand**

Tapi sekarang gua lagi pengen murka banget nih:)

 _ **Apa perasaan lo jadi bahan bully-an temen-temen lo mulu? —**_ **anyageraldine**

Gak ada perasaan apa-apa sih. soalnya perasaan gua kan udah berlabuh di hatinya _**dkyungsoo**_ heheheheh

 _ **KAAAK, MAMA AKU NANYAIN NIH. KATANYA KAPAN KAKAK NGELAMAR AKU? —**_ **ciwidoyanhalu**

Kapan-kapan aja deh ya kalo inget.

 _ **Sayang, PAP dong. Yang hot ya ;) —**_ **tantegirang69**

Waduuuuuu jangan. Ntar pada basah semua—karena iler hehehe

 _ **Jongin kalo keluar namanya jadi Jongout …**_ **—raviahmad**

…bodoamat, vi.

 _ **Bang, impersonate bang ceye dong hehe**_ **—sitimarkonah**

"WOY WOY ADA KUCING KAWIN DI BELAKANG ASRAMA. KUY KE SONO!"

"HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE"

"HEUHEUHEU."

"Bentar, gua disuruh beli martabak dulu sama baekhyun."

"Lur, gua punya tebak-tebakan,"

"Gua mau live ig dulu. Nyapa rakyat."

"ANJENG NGAKAK WKWKWKWK"

"DEMI SAUS TAR-TAR!"

"BALSEM GELIGA GUA MANA SIH? PERASAAN KEMAREN GUA TARO SINI?"

"Kecewa banget gue toben ngehamilin ayam orang lagi.."

"Ramein grup kuy."

"Jong, lo makin hari makin ganteng dah."

Idupnya gajelas emang tu orang-_-

 _ **YANG TERAKHIR PITNAH BANGET SAT!**_ **—parkceyeee**

yaelah bikin temen lo seneng sekali-kali napa sih nyol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebece, jangan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

oit?

 _ **Pertama**_ , ini hasil kegabutanku kawan. Tolong jan protes klean semua.

 _ **Kedua,**_ ANDAI FFN BISA INSERT PICTURE, PASTI SERU. AAAAHH:(( tadinya mau bikin versi instagram juga huks

 _ **Ketiga**_ , besok masuk kerja lagi:( males banget gua. bete ah.

 _ **Keempat**_ , ECR belum end! Kok banyak yang salah paham ya di kotak review? Gua nulis kata 'FIN' di chapter kemaren tuh yaaaa emang udah finish **chapter bonusnya** , bukan ECRnya. Hadeuh.

 _ **Kelima,**_ ga edit lagi gua huhuhu. Ini buatnya di hape soalnya huhuhu.

 _ **Keeenam,**_ sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya, ya! Adiossssssss!


	18. INFO!

_untuk para pembacaku tersayang (yang semoga aja juga sayang sama gue) ..._

 _cuma mau kasih info, ECR udah dipublish di wattpad, sesuai permintaan beberapa dari kalian. Dengan judul baru, juga tampilan baru._

 _yang mau baca, silakan mampir ke akun **yourdobby**._

 _buat yang mau aja, yang gak mau, semoga aja mau di kemudian hari._

 _yaudah itu aja._

 _sama-sama._


	19. GENG UKE ON ASKFM

**[GENG MANIS MANJA ON ASKFM]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **baekhyunee**

11\. 300 post **—** 7\. 789. 430 likes

 **[ASK ME ANYTHING]**

 _ **Hai, manis. Sejam berapa? ;)**_ — **parkceyeee**

MAKSUD LOE?

 _ **Sejam yaa enam puluh menit, sayang:( Suudzon kamu sama aku:((**_ **—parkceyeee**

INI PACARNYA SIAPA SIH IH. ENYAH SANA!

 _ **Kak Baekhyun kenapa bisa cantik sih? :(**_ — **jeonginbehel**

Jadi dulu pas Mama ngandung aku, dia ngidam nonton konsernya JKT48. Jadi ya pas lahir muka aku jadi secantik Park Bom 2NE1 gini :(

 _ **Sedih tau, Baek. ternyata lo mulai ketularan virus begonya Chanyeol:(**_ — **7MLuhan**

Chanyeol bukannya bego…, cuma kadang otaknya sering ditukar sama biji ketumbar sama dia. Jadi gitu…

 _ **WOY UDIN DIBULLY PACAR SENDIRI WKWKWKWKWK**_ — **zkdlin**

NYAMPAH AJA KUTU MADAGASKAR

 _ **Baek, gue tau sekarang lo jadi pacarnya Chanyeol. tapi suatu hari nanti, lo pasti nikahnya sama gue! —**_ **anonymous**

Kalo lo lebih ganteng, seksi, sama kaya dari Chanyeol sih gue hayu aja hehehe

 _ **Baek, pap tt dong heuheu**_ — **minoswagabezz**

PALA LU LEMBEK!

 _ **Manis, temenin om karaoke, yuk? ;)**_ **—anonymous**

Per-jam 30jt, om. Gimana?

 _ **Baekhyun.., gak niat balikan sama aku? —**_ **jungdaehyunn**

Daehyun, gak baik ngulang masa lalu. Tapi kalo kamu mau, kamu bisa jadi simpenan aku kok. heheheheh.

 _ **OPLAS YA? KOK BISA MULUS GITU?! —**_ **lasmini**

Daripada oplas, mending duitnya gue beliin cilok sama gerobak-gerobaknya.

 _ **JAUHIN CHANYEOL! DASAR CABE KERITING GOCENGAN PASAR CIBITUNG! —**_ **istrisahchanyeol**

WOY SEKARANG CABE UDAH MAHAL YA! JANGAN SALAH ANDA!

 _ **Cabe.. cabe. Dijual tiga rebu bisa dipake dua jam. Nih cabenya nih.**_ — **anonymous**

Murah banget lo jualan cabe tiga rebu. Di depan rumah gue ceban sebungkus.

 _ **Baekhyun, mau jadi babyboy Daddy ngga? —**_ **daddy69**

Tapi aku udah punya Daddy. Daddy Chanyeooollllll~

 _ **SHIT TEGANG! —**_ **anonymous**

Apaan yang tegang? '^'

 _ **Resep biar cantik terus gimana sih? —**_ **optimushwang**

Dengan air wudhu. IH ANJAYYYYYYY. MANTAP AING LUR!

 _ **Kak, cara biar jadi cabay classy kayak gimana? —**_ **leedaehwhy**

Dibayar dua juta ke bawah, jangan mau! Dikira perawatan semurah beli batagor mang dadang apa? terus, jangan mau dipegang-pegang kalo orangnya itu bau, jelek, ketombean, kutuan, ingusan. Harus sama cogan. HARUS! Terakhir, harus jual mahal. Karena kita begitu berharga! Anjir malah ngiklan aing.

 _ **Tobat, baek… Nikita Mirzani aja udah hijrah, lo kapan? —**_ **junmoney** __

Nanti lah, setelah Lucinta Luna hijrah.

 _ **BAEKHYUN, LO MANIS BANGET SIH ASDFGHJKLASDJALA IMUT BANGET ANJENG! HERAN KOK ADA SIH COWOK SECANTIK LO GINI? BELOK NIH GUA BELOK! HADEUHHHHH GUSTI JADI HAYANG KAWIN AING —**_ **rapyourbae**

IH ADA MAMANG ARAP (*o*')

 _ **KAK BAEKHYUN, KUTUNGGU JANDAMU!**_ **—lucasbukankulkas**

Jungwoo mau lo kemanain, adek lucas yang mirip kingkong? :)

 _ **Baek, kenapa mau sama Chanyeol yang bobrok?**_ **—anonymous**

karena dia gede …

 _ **Kak, gak niat ngecover lagu sama kak chanyeol?**_ **—srisurtini**

Ini lagi mau ngecover Mars Perindo akustik ver, kok. tunggu aja yaaaaaaaa:)

 _ **CHANBAEK KEEP SAILING! CEPET PUNYA MOMONGAN!**_ **—chanbaektrash**

NIKAH DULU WOY! yaaa walau tiap malem Chanyeol ngajak kawin sih …

 _ **MIHHH, RESTUIN TAE SAMA KUKIE YA! BESOK TAE MAU NGELAMAR KUKIE HEHEHE**_ — **taehyungkim**

KOK UDAH MAU LAMARAN AJA? BURU-BURU AMAT? KAMU UDAH BUAT JUNGKOOK HAMIL DI LUAR NIKAH YA?!1!

 _ **Satu titik dua koma, Baekhyun cantik Chanyeol yang punya. Ciaaaaaaaaaa**_ **. —parkceyeee**

Buah kedondong, buah mengkudu, sini dong aku rinduuuuuuuu

 _ **Buah durian, buah semangka.. buah jeruk, buah melon, sip itulah nama buah-buahan :) —zkdlin**_

Pengen marah tapi nggak lagi dapet :')

 _ **What : apa. Die : mati. More : lebih. Whatdiemore : tentu sarung kitaaaaaaaa~ —**_ **jongdaewahyudin**

HM. CERDAS :)

 _ **Cream : krim. Bath : mandi. Creambath : pesulap yang gak pernah ngomong —**_ **ooohsehun**

ITU LIMBADDDDDD, MUKIDI! dIH GENG ONTA AMPASSSSS SEMUA !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7MLuhan**

10\. 002 post **—** 6\. 364. 430 likes

 **[ASK ME ANYTHING]**

 _ **Hai shayangku, —**_ **ooohsehun**

Hari ini aku syantiek—UDAHLAH HUN! BOSEN TAU!

 _ **Tadi kamu ketemu temen-temen kamu ga di luar? Mereka kayak apa mau audisi? Pake bedak ga? Pake lipstick ga? Pake baju yang bener ga? Sofi, nanti aja kamu audisinya, make up dulu, kami rapihin dulu, nanti bisa ke sini lagi. —**_ **zkdlin**

APASI BGST

 _ **WOY LUHAN LAGI PMS WKWKWKWKW —**_ **parkceyeee**

Lucu? Mau gue sesebin pembalut idung lo?

 _ **Mbak, tips biar tetep cantik dan awet muda dong. thx ya:)**_ **—kembaranraisa**

MBAKKK?! LIAT DP GUE DONG, UDAH MANLY GITU MASA DIPANGGIL MBAK!1!

 _ **Kakaaaaaaak cantik notice me dummzzz! —**_ **bowoalpenliebe**

Hai ganteng:) tapi aku manly, bukan cantik ya!

 _ **OH JADI INI PELAKOR HUBUNGAN AQ SAMA SEHUN? CIHHH! MUKANYA GAK LEBIH CAKEP DARI BEHA KESAYANGAN AQ AJA BANGGA! JAUHI SUAMI AQ! DASAR PELAKOR KURANG BELAIAN!**_ **—mimiperih**

Gini nih kalo tales cibodas bisa ngomong :)

 _ **Teh, biasanya perawatan dimana? Kok bisa mulus gitu?**_ — **sitijubaedah**

YA TUHAN KENAPA SIH! GUA TUH COWOK! JANGAN DIPANGGIL TETEH ATAU MBAK! GINI-GINI GUA BISA BUNTINGIN ANAK ORANG!

 _ **Izin ngakak sampe kerak bumi, sist. Wkwkwkwk. —**_ **baekhyunee**

bacot nih knalpot tayo.

 _ **Apa bener jika kita tahan napas selama enam jam bisa membuat teman, kerabat, sama keluarga jauh bakal dateng ke rumah?**_ — **jongdaewahyudin**

IYALAH BAKAL DIBACAIN YAASIN LU ABIS ITU, GBLK!

 _ **Perasaan gue aja atau apa ya .. Luhan makin lama makin kayak Sehun. hmmm apakah ini pertanda bahwa mereka adalah adik-kakak yang terpisah?**_ — **hanbinisbiay**

Iyain ajalah ya, umur nggak ada yang tau.

 _ **Buah manggis, buah pepaya, Kak Luhan manis, Jackson yang punya. ICIKIWIIIIIIRRRRRRR.**_ — **jacksonwang**

Minum marimas sambil pegang gas elpiji, jangan sentuh aku mas! Aku jijik aku jijik!

 _ **LUHAN JADI RECEH NJIR WKWKWKWK**_ — **kumislaogao**

Ya liat aja temen-temen gue sama pacar gue kayak gimana -_-

 _ **JACKSON MATI LU SAMA GUA YA!1!**_ — **ooohsehun**

Jangan cemburu, sayang. Aku kan cuma punya kamu hehehehe.

 _ **WOY GUA ULANG TAHUN, UCAPIN HABEDE BANGSAT!**_ — **anonymous**

Habede bangsat.

 _ **Lucinta Luhan? —**_ **anonymous**

KURANG AJWAAARRR!

 _ **Nyadar dong! elo tuh mau diapain aja ngga bakal bisa ganteng. Lo tuh cantik! dan yang cantik-cantik cocoknya sama yang ganteng! Btw, undang gue kalo nikah ya! —**_ **penumpangkapalhahaes**

…ya Tuhan kenapa sih semua orang selalu ngeributin muka gue …

 _ **Luhan, pilih Sehun atau CR7?**_ — **bambangpmngks**

DILEEMAAAA. MAU DUA-DUANYA AJA HUHUHU

 _ **Kak, impersonate kak Sehun dumMmzZz.**_ — **akuhahaes**

"Lu, aku tanpamu itu kayak cewek tanpa bra. Gondal-gandul nggak karuan."

"Sayang, cium dulu dong."

"Sayangnyaaaaaa sehuuuun lagi apa nihh?"

"Yang, dua ronde lagi, ya?"

"Sayang, kamu wangi deh, jadi pengen anu …"

"Sayang, aku rindu. Tapi rindu cuma buat orang yang lemah kayak Dilan."

"JANCUK NGAPAIN NIH CETAKAN TELOR NGECHAT PACAR GUE?!"

"Kangen…"

"Luhan manis, siapa yang punya? Yang punyaa yaaa Sehun seorang~ hehe."

"WOAH ANJIR MIRANDA KERR LIVE IG!"

Gajelas, tapi aku sayang dia hehehe.

 _ **I love you, bae :***_ — **ooohsehun**

BAE? BAE IRENE?!

 _ **Fair : adil. And : dan. Lovely : kasih. Fair and lovely : SEKALI PUTARAN, SETENGAH PUTARAN, BERSIHKAN SEL KULIT MATI DAN KOTORAN. TAR PUTAR DI WAJAH. BILAS! MULTIVITAMIN.**_ — **jongdaewahyudin**

…tolong siapapun buang makhluk ini ke blackhole :)

 _ **KAAAAKKK, JADI PACAR AKU YUK?**_ — **hyunjinAnakTersesat**

Pipisnya dilurusin dulu coba :(

 _ **Luhan, dulu aku gak pernah percaya sama cinta. Tapi sejak aku kenal kamu, aku tau kalo cinta itu nyata eksistensinya. Love you, Luhan. Aku tunggu kabar putus kamu sama Sehun.**_ **—gjunhoe**

Kalo kamu bisa ajak aku nonton Piala Dunia langsung, aku putusin Sehun.

 _ **Jalan-jalan ke pasar itik, nyampe di pasar ada yang jualan es lilin, kak luhan emang cantik dan insyaAllah jadi masa depannya Guanlin. AHAAAAAAAAYYY.**_ — **laiguanrich**

hadeuuh bocah masih pake popok aja skrg udah pinter ngegembel

 _ **YANG MASIH GOMBALIN LUHAN, SANTET GABISA BERAK SELAMA SEMINGGU OTW NYAMPE RUMAH KALIAN GAES:)**_ — **ooohsehun**

…no komen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **dkyungsoo**

5\. 567 post **—** 4\. 223. 000 likes

 **[ASK ME ANYTHING]**

 _ **Si Lucinta ke pantai pake bikini, hai cinta.. apa kabar kamu hari ini?**_ — **zkdlin**

baik-baik aja, jong.

 _ **WOAAAHHH DYO MAIN ASKFM JUGA CUY! ANAK BARU HITZ NIH GAEZ —**_ **parkceyeee**

Bacot.

 _ **Kak Dyo, kenapa bisa imut banget sih? gemesin banget! rasanya pengen aku culik terus aku pajang bareng boneka-boneka annabelle akuuuu!**_ — **sukijem666**

…ini pujian atau hinaan, sih?

 _ **ADUH BINI KEDUA GUE ADA DI SINI**_ — **parkchimchim**

Maaf, anda siapa?

 _ **Kak Dyo.., aku boleh minta tolong ngga? tolong rekatkan hati aku yang sudah rapuh dong:( —**_ **yutamadeinjapan**

ternyata ada yang lebih bikin geli dari Jongin …

 _ **kaaaaaaaaaak, kalo deket kakak jantung aku langsung deg-degan masa. Itu kenapa ya?:( apakah ini jatuh cinta?**_ — **haknyeonjoo**

makanya minum white coffee. Kopi nikmat ngga bikin deg-degan!

 _ **UNYU BANGET SIH GILAAAAAA! KENAPA MAKHLUK SE-UNYU LO MAU AJA SAMA BIJI KEDELAI HITAM MACEM JONGIN?!**_ — **anonymous**

Gue juga ngga tau. Jongin kayaknya pasang susuk di giginya…

 _ **Sayang :( —**_ **zkdlin**

Apasih manggil mulu kayak anak kambing.

 _ **Dek, main sama tante yuk? —**_ **tantegirang69**

Main apa tan?

 _ **Dyo, garem sama micin lo taro mana? Ini gue mau masak.**_ — **mamaseokjin**

Di atas rak deket barisan cabe bawang, Jin. Cari aja.

 _ **Kak, minta resep masak dong yang nggak ribet dan bahannya gampang ditemuin. —**_ **doyeonn**

masak indomie aja.

 _ **Daripada sama Jongin, mending sama gue. Jongin mah apaan.. ampas tahu sama dia aja bagusan ampas tahu. —**_ **yourfuture**

tapi perjuangan lo bisa kayak Jongin, ngga?

 _ **WOY ANJERR KAK DYO BENERAN DI PELET JONGIN INIMAH WOY!**_ — **ooohsehun**

bct bgt bch!

 _ **IKAN HIU MAKAN BABI, AILAFYU BEIBIIH :***_ — **zkdlin**

10 tahun kemudian kayaknya gue bakal nyesel nerima orang ini sebagai pacar …

 _ **SAVAGEEEEEE WKWKWKKW**_ — **jongdaewahyudin**

ini geng onta kayaknya emang tiap hari ngga ada kerjaan deh.

 _ **ADUUUUHHH KAK MORGAN TERNYATA MAIN ASKFM. KAK MORGAN BESOK SMASH MAU COMEBACK LHO, NGGA NIAT COMEBACK KE SMASH LAGI GITU? —**_ **smashblastsampaimati**

hadeuuuh salah lapak nih pankreas ikan cupang.

 _ **hei, manis. jadi baby boy om, yuk?**_ — **daddy69**

maksudnya gimana om?

 _ **Jongin buat gue aja ya?**_ — **pensmalika**

Gih, bungkus aja bawa pulang.

 _ **Kak, desc kak jongin dongseu**_. — **kaisooinyourarea**

Bokep. Mesum. Cabul. Porno. Sok aesthetic. Alay.

 _ **Dyo kok lo mau aja sama bentukan belatung nangka macem Jongin?**_ — **anonymous**

Udah gue bilang gatau! Dia pake susuk di idung sama giginya !

 _ **Dyo, kalo 1 tambah 1 kan sama dengan 2. Nah, kalo aku tambah kamu, jadinya cinta. HO'AAA HO'EEEEE .**_. — **jaeganteng**

BODAT.

 _ **Minum Hilo Teen! Tumbuh tuh ke atas, bukan ke samping!**_ **—hiloofficial**

MAKSUD LO APA YA?!

 _ **Masa gara-gara lo gua jadi belok…**_ — **raviahmad**

Ya tinggal lurus aja lagi ikutin jalan. susah amat.

 _ **ADUUUUHH CIMOLKU UNYU SEKALI SIHHH. RASANYA AKU MAU TERJUNG PAYUNG KE ANGKASA KE TUJUH DAN BERLARIAN KE SANA KE MARI DAN TERTAWA.. BILA NANTI SAATNYA TLAH TIBAAA**_ — **gantenganguadaripadajongin**

NAONSIH?

 _ **WOYYY BANGSYIT YA LO SEMUA ! DASAR JOMBLO KARATAN LOGAMAN BULUKAN BUSUKAN ! JANGAN GANGGU PACAR GUA WOYYY ATO GUA ISEP NIH JEMPOL KAKI LO SEMWAAA!**_ — **zkdlin**

heuh.. seharusnya gue gak main askfm tadi ..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **laylaylaylay**

8\. 567 post **—** 6\. 993. 000 likes

 **[ASK ME ANYTHING]**

 _ **Nah, ini nih yang sering mancing keributan :') —**_ **baekhyunee**

Baek, dimana-mana tuh mancing ikan! Bukan mancing keributan. Baru buka askfm kok udah bikin icing kesel?

 _ **Lay lay lay lay lay lay.., panggil aku si jablay.. abang jarang pulang, aku jarang dibelayyyy —**_ **choiminho**

MINHO KAMU WARAS?

 _ **KAK ICING PIPINYA BOLONG! IH CEYEUUUMM!**_ — **zkdlin**

Hah mana? Pipi aku nggak bolong! Kamu jangan boong ya, Kai!

 _ **WAAAHH ADA BIDADARI!**_ — **donghaebukanarielnoah**

Mana bidadarinya?

 _ **Satu titik, dua koma, kak yixing cantik siapa yang punya?**_ — **shaunthesheep**

Junmyeon dooooong.

 _ **Makin sayang deh sama kamu, Xing. Lobeeeuuu yuuu:***_ — **junmoney**

Siapa nih? Jangan seenaknya sayang-sayangan ya! Aku udah punya pacar!

 _ **INI AKU JUNMYEON YAAAAAANNG:((((**_ — **junmoney**

Jangan ngaku-ngaku kamu! Junmyeon nggak alay kayak gini!

 _ **MAMPUSSSS NGAKAK WKWKWKWKWK**_ — **parkceyeee**

kamu kenapa, chan?

 _ **Teretetetetetett… teretetetetetetett… ayo tebak intro lagu apa itu? —**_ **jongdaewahyudin**

apasih? Susu murni nasional bukan? :(

 _ **Kakak manis, ramalin aku sesuatu dong**_. — **pinkypinky**

Aku ramal, tahun depan itu tahun 2019.

 _ **Kak, lagi suka lagu apa?**_ — **baejinyoung**

Lagi suka lagu yang kayak gini 'hai tayo, hai tayo, dia bis kecil ramah..' dimana sih downloadnya? Kok aku nyari di facebook ngga ada?

 _ **Aku iran, kamu Portugal.. ingin berduaan dengan dirimu Iqbaalll.**_ — **nurrani**

Lho jadi nama aku selama ini Iqbaal?

 _ **XING, BALIKAN YUK :)**_ — **anonymous**

Hah? balik kemana? Aku udah di rumah kok.

 _ **KAK YIXING MANIS BANGET SIH KAYAK GULA DARAH!1!**_ — **surimin65**

Emang kamu pernah jilat aku? Kok tau kalo aku manis?

 _ **Kak, tau ngga kalo bikin orang emosi itu dosa?**_ — **ooohsehun**

Tau. Jongin berarti dosanya udah banyak banget yaa… kasian.

 _ **Xing, lo pernah bingung ngga? —**_ **kimtaemin**

pernah, apalagi kalo ngeliat mas-mas penjual pulsa. Dia itu main hape terus kalo aku liat, ngga takut dipecat apa ya?

 _ **GEMASSSS. PENGEN GIGIT AMANDELNYA:)**_ — **zkdlin**

JONGIN JOROK! MASA AMANDEL MAU DIGIGIT.

 _ **Kakak maniiiiisss, mau nanya dong :)**_ — **woojintidaktakutgelap**

Kalo kamu nanya tentang kisi-kisi soal UN, aku ngga tau ya!1!

 _ **Kak Yixing kenapa kamu hidup?**_ — **winwinwinboomerang**

karena aku ngga mati …

 _ **AKU NGESHIP KRISLAY BUKAN SULAY! KAK PLS BALIKAN SAMA KAK KRIS YA! KAK KRIS LEBIH KECE DARI KAK SUHO. LEBIH TINGGI JUGAAA! —**_ **krayforevah**

Aku tau Junmyeon pendek, ngga tinggi-tinggi, dia juga garing, tapi aku suka sama dia. Kamu jangan paksa aku, ya. Aku aja yang maksa diri aku sendiri.

 _ **NAONSIH?**_ — **7MLuhan**

APASIH?

 _ **Kak, tau ngga?**_ — **realdefdanik**

JANGAN TANYA-TANYA AKU TENTANG HUBUNGAN GELAPNYA MBAK JUBAEDAH SAMA TUKANG SAYUR KOMPLEK. AKU NGGA TAU SUMPAH KALO MBAK JUBAEDAH HAMIL DI LUAR NIKAH!

 _ **Ternyata kayak gini rasanya darah tinggi :')**_ — **realdeafdanik**

Kasian banget kamu masih muda udah darah tinggi.

 _ **BESOK GUE UJIAN! DOAIN GUE BEGO!**_ — **anonymous**

Ammmiiin. Semoga kamu bego :)

 _ **Kak, kalo udah gede cita-citanya mau jadi apa?**_ — **renjunnn**

Aku? Jadi duta shampoo lain? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ups.

 _ **Kak, emang nggak kesel apa dinistain sama anak-anak lain terus? :(**_ — **marklee**

aku nggak kesel, kok. aku malah doain mereka semua.

biar cepet disentil sama malaikat izroil:)

 _ **KAK ICINGGGG, JADI PACAR AKU AJA YUKKK !**_ — **chanulovekarina**

duit kamu banyak?

 _ **Kak, aku mau cerita! Kemaren aku di-bully sama temen-temen aku, padahal mereka semua temen deket aku, kak. mereka bilang mama aku udah ngga perawan kak! aku sedih, kesel. Masa temen deket aku berani ngomong gitu? Huhuhuhu**_ — **jungwooimoet**

Ihhhh parah banget dek? kamu yang sabar, ya… temen-temen emang suka keterlaluan becandaannya. Aku juga pernah dibikin tersinggung sama Chanyeol dkk, mereka bilang papa aku udah ngga perjaka. Sedih aku kalo inget itu:( Kamu tetp semangat ya dek Jungwoo!

 _ **WHEN YIXING MEET HIS LIL'BRO … :')**_ — **baekhyunee**

Baek, udah berapa kali aku bilang kalo aku gabisa bahasa jawa?!

 _ **KAK YIXING, MAMA AKU JUGA MASIH PERAWAN. AKU KAN LAHIRNYA DARI BIJI KEDELAI HITAM YANG DIBESARKAN DENGAN SEPENUH HATI HEHEH —**_ **zkdlin** __

Ohh.. pantes kamu item, Jong …

 _ **KALO EMAK LO MASIH PERAWAN LO LAHIR DARI MANA? DARI LOBANG SPEAKER MASJID? —**_ **ooohsehun**

aku tebak nilai IPA kamu jelek ya, hun?

 _ **fyi, kak icing, aku lahir dari pas mama aku bersin lho. ga mau ngucapin selamat? :') —**_ **jongdaewahyudin** __

wah, selamat ya, Chen! Tapi aku bingunk deh, lobang idung mama kamu semana?

 _ **Gua lahir hasil netes dari telor kinderjoy:') gua direndem pake minyak tanah dulu biar melar kayak gini :') —**_ **parkceyeee**

Kok kayak mainan yang sering aku dapetin dari hadiah chiki jaguar ya? Direndem dulu di minyak tanah, baru gede …

 _ **XING, LEBIH BAIK KAMU APUS AJA AKUN ASKFM KAMU YA? :)**_ — **junmoney**

Ih sok kenal lagi nyuruh-nyuruh aku!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

gua saranin buat yang humornya tinggi, humor dollar, mending jangan baca ini. karena ini khusus orang yang humornya udah amblas sampe kerak bumi. Hehe.

Daannnn, tuh, yang minta askfm versi geng uke udah gua buatin. Walau minus Xiumin sama Tao, sih.

Semoga suka ya!


	20. Gak Penting

**Ket :** Park Chanyeol _**(Chanyeolo)**_ OhSehun _ **(Sehun)**_ Kim Jongin **(** _ **Zkdlin**_ **)** Kim Junmyeon **(** _ **Junmoney**_ **)** Zhang Yixing _ **(Laylaylaylay)**_ Lu Han _ **(Luhan**_ _ **)**_ Byun Baekhyun **(** _ **Yourbae**_ **)** Do Kyungsoo **(** _ **DKyung**_ **)** Wu Yi Fan _ **(Krease)**_ Huang Zi Tao _ **(Ztaow)**_ Kim Minseok _ **(Umin)**_ Kim Jongdae _**(Pria Idaman)**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 : Gak Penting!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **13:32 WIB**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chanyeolo :** BUAH SEMANGKA DIMAKAN BARENG COMBRO

 **Chanyeolo :** SEPI BAT DAH KAYAK HATINYA JOMBLO

 **Sehun :** Dua tiga bekicot, BACOT LO CODOT!

 **Zkdlin :** YO GAES SAWADIKAPS ARIGATOU GOZAIMASEU KIMOCHI? APAKABS?

 **Chanyeolo :** Oit bro! Emak bapak sehat bro?

 **Zkdlin :** Alhamdulillah, sehat bro

 **Chanyeolo :** Yaudah adu ama kebo

 **Zkdlin :** ANJINX PAKE X

 **Luhan :** Yah mulai deh.

 **Umin :** Perasaan baru kemaren ini grup sepi dan hidup gue jadi tenang, skrg napa mulai lagi:')

 **Junmoney :** Ada baiknya ucapkan salam dulu, wahai kaula muda!

 **Pria Idaman :** WAALLAIKUMSAALAM PAK USTADZ

 **Krease :** Gua kira geng onta udah pada jadi fosil. Baru aja mau syukuran

 **Chanyeolo :** Fosil bukannya zat yang ada pada daun?

 **Pria Idaman :** Itu klorofil, barudin :)

 **Chanyeolo :** Klorofil bukannya yang ada di idung?

 **Pria Idaman :** ITU UPIL, SETAND!

 **Chanyeolo :** Upil bukannya yang biasa dipake buat mandi?

 **Pria Idaman :** Apaan dah?

 **Chanyeolo :** GAYUNG! WOKWOKWOKWOKWOK

 **Pria Idaman :** TILIL DARIMANA NYAMBUNGNYA?!

 **Sehun :** si bangsat ini minta dianjing-anjingkan.

 **Zkdlin :** Doa hari ini, Ya Tuhan … ampunilah Chanyeol dan dengan segala kebodohannya yang sudah mendarah daging. Amin.

 **Krease :** Tuh kan, belom ada sejam gua udah kesel duluan.

 **Luhan :** Gue kira setelah lama nggak muncul di grup, geng onta otaknya rada beneran dikit gitu.

 **Yourbae :** APA YANG BISA KITA HAREPIN DARI MEREKA, DUDE?

 **Umin :** **Junmoney** , mau istighfar ngga?

 **Junmoney :** Pengen banget, min.

 **Umin :** Yuk barengan :)

 **Laylaylaylay :** HAI SEMUAAA! YA AMPUN KANGENNYA

 **Yourbae :** Baca DN-nya icing jadi khilaf mau nyanyi:')

 **Yourbae :** Lay lay lay lay, panggil aku si jablay. Abang jarang pulang, aku jarang dibelayyyy~

 **Chanyeolo :** Aduh kode minta dibelai ini.

 **Umin :** STAPH! JANGAN BAHAS YANG KAYAK GITUAN DULU!

 **Zkdlin :** Yah, baru mau gua sahutin :')

 **Laylaylaylay :** Kalian apa kabar? Aku kangen tau. Huhuhu udah lama kita gak ketemu

 **Junmoney :** Sayang, bukannya tadi kita abis makan di kantin bareng, ya?

 **Luhan :** **Laylaylaylay** , anda jangan bikin saya mengumpat, ya !

 **Sehun :** **Luhan** , anda jangan bikin saya makin jatuh cinta, ya!

 **Zkdlin :** ALUS BENER KAYAK PEROSOTAN ANAK TEKA

 **Pria Idaman :** Hun, abis ganti oli apa begimana? Kenceng bener gasnya.

 **Krease :** Halah bucin.

 **Junmoney :** Atas gue suka gak nyadar kalo dia itu bucin dari segala para bucin di muka bumi.

 **Chanyeolo :** Bang, kata-kata lo belibet. Susah dimengerti, kayak si dia. EAK MANJIWWWWWWW BRE!

 **Sehun :** MANTUL!

 **Krease :** Halah bucin (2)

 **Zkdlin :** Udahlah, sesama bucin gak usah ngatain bucin.

 **Yourbae :** Miris rasanya ada bucin yang ngingetin bucin lain supaya ngga ngatain bucin yang satunya.

 **Luhan :** Naon sia anying

 **Umin :** Han, mulut lo kasar ih sekarang kayak Sehun. Gak lyke!

 **Yourbae :** Teh **Umin** maklumin aja lah, tiap hari mulutnya Sehun mampir di mulutnya dia, jadi ya nular.

 **Luhan :** Dih lo juga doyan banget tuh sama mulutnya Chanyeol.

 **Yourbae :** Ya abis gimana, kan enak:(

 **Junmoney :** KALIAN PARA UKE HARUS DIRUKIYAH JUGA KAYAKNYA!

 **Chanyeolo :** UDAHLAH INI KODE BANGET INI. BAEK HAYU ATUH AH GEURA NGANU-NGANUAN!

 **Sehun :** ATAS GUA LEMAH SYAHWAT! GITU AJA TEGANG, CIH!

 **Krease :** Sekarang gua tanya sama lo hun, lo emang engga tegang?

 **Sehun :** PAKE NANYA! YAIYALAH TEGANG

 **Chanyeolo :** Yeu sirip cupang!

 **Krease :** Pengen gua slepet idungnya rasanya.

 **Pria Idaman :** **Umin** , sayangku, tahu bulat digoreng dadakanku, jangan ikut-ikutan kayak Luhan sama Baekhyun ya? Mereka mah sesat, sama kayak pacarnya.

 **Pria Idaman :** **#SaveUkePolos**

 **Zkdlin :** Ena ya, pacar gua mah dicolek dikit aja langsung nodongin golok:')

 **DKyung :** EKHEM.

 **Zkdlin :** Eh ada sayangku yang mirip cimolnya mang aceng. Hehehehe.

 **Yourbae :** Gblk anjir pacar sendiri disamain sama adonan aci yang dijual serebuan

 **Luhan :** Ngakak XD

 **Zkdlin :** Yeu rese bangat si mbak-mbak alfamidi

 **Zkdlin :** — **Dkyung** , yang … aku mau pantun nih.

 **Pria Idaman :** TJAKEEEEEEPPP!

 **Zkdlin :** BELOM WOY ROJALIH!

 **Chanyeolo :** ROJALIH NAMA BAPAK GUA BGST!

 **Sehun :** Bapak lo bukannya namanya Hasanudin? Bapak lo ada berapa sih sebenernya? Jadi bingung pangeran.

 **Chanyeolo :** Bapak gua namanya Park Rojalih Hasanudin Rudiantoro Abimana Indramayu Rahadianmodjo Van Bosch

 **Zkdlin :** Anjing panjang bener kayak kenangan sama mantan

 **DKyung :** EKHEM!

 **Zkdlin :** Maaf, sayang cuma asal ngomong hehehe

 **Junmoney :** Namanya lebih panjang dari nama kakek gue yang di keraton.

 **Yourbae :** Ih nanti gue manggil Papa mertua kayak gimana? Masa disebut semua kayak ngabsenin anak SD :(

 **Umin :** ^Ngarep bener nih bumbu cireng

 **Pria Idaman :** Nyol, gua jadi bayangin betapa menderitanya bapak lo pas ngisi nama waktu UN.

 **Sehun :** Buset itumah nama se-RT!

 **Chanyeolo :** Bapak gua keturuan Korea, Bekasi, Surabaya, Tegal, Indramayu sama Belanda. Jadi namanya begitu dah.

 **Pria Idaman :** BUSET CAMPURAN SEMUA DARAHNYA. PANTESAN ANAKNYA JADI KAGAK JELAS BEGINI BENTUKANNYA WKWKWKKWKW

 **Zkdlin :** MANTAP BETUL, IL!

 **Junmoney :** Jangan bilang nenek kakek lo keturunan wakanda sama kuvukiland?

 **Krease :** Kalo lo mah darah kotor ya, Yeol?

 **Sehun :** Bang Kris mulutnya sadis uy mantab

 **Chanyeolo :** BACOT AH PARA MALIN KUNDANG

 **Zkdlin :** WOY BGST INI KAN GUA MAU NGASIH PANTUN BUAT BEBEB GUA, NGAPA JADI OOT SIH ELAH

 **Luhan :** Ya elonya sih tadi mula-mulain nyebut nama-nama rojalih. Jadi panjang kan urusannya.

 **Sehun :** Panjangnya kayak apa ya sayang kalo aku boleh tau?

 **Luhan :** Maunya kayak apa? hehe.

 **Pria Idaman :** HMMMM MULAI QOTOR

 **Umin :** Bersihkan bersihkan bersihkan

 **Chanyeolo :** Panjang seperti anu …

 **Laylaylaylay :** Anunya siapa yang panjang?

 **Junmoney :** YANG NYAUT GUE BLACKLIST, DAN GA BAKAL DAPET TRAKTIRAN LAGI!

 **Pria Idaman :** Auto diem

 **Sehun :** Auto diem (2)

 **Chanyeolo :** Auto diem (69)

 **Laylaylaylay :** Ih jahat aku dikacangin!

 **Zkdlin :** **DKyung** , yang aku mau pantun nih buat kamu.

 **DKyung :** iya, silakan.

 **Zkdlin :** Haji Sulam lagi goyang Bang Jali

 **Zkdlin :** Hey sayang, dapet salam nih dari Al Ghazali

 **Sehun :** MUNTAHIN, JANGAN?

 **Pria Idaman :** NAJISNYA SAMPE KE LAPISAN LITOSFER

 **Chanyeolo :** ALGHAZALI PALA LU MELEDUK

 **Yourbae :** Cringe sampe saturnus.

 **Luhan :** Maaf ya jongin, aku ketawa.

 **Umin :** **#SaveJongin**

 **DKyung :** Geli.

 **Zkdlin :** PANTUN ITU AESTHETIC BRAHHH! IDUP LO PADA NGGA AESTHETIC AH, MALES

 **Krease :** Aesthetic idung lo bijian!

 **Junmoney :** Yang aesthetic itu dollar-dollar sama diamond-diamond gue. pantun lo receh ah!

 **Chanyeolo :** Iyain ajalah ya, namanya manusia bumi

 **Chanyeolo :** Untung gua malaikat

 **Yourbae :** Malaikat pencabut nyawa?

 **Chanyeolo :** Bukan dong. Malaikat pengantar cinta buat kamuuuuuu uwu

 **Luhan :** DIH?

 **DKyung :** DIH? (2)

 **Umin :** DIH? (3)

 **Laylaylaylay :** Aku boleh ikutan ngitung nggasih?

 **Zkdlin :** YEU BUCIN LO, KIRIK!

 **Chanyeolo :** Aduh sempak adudu suka ga ngaca kalo dia juga bucin.

 **Laylaylaylay :** Daritadi aku bingung lho, sebenernya bucin itu apaan?

 **Laylaylaylay :** Jenis makanan baru?

 **Pria Idaman :** Iya cing, bucin itu singkatan dari bubuk cireng

 **Zkdlin :** Bukan! Bucin itu singkatan dari Bumbu miCin

 **Sehun :** Bukan bego! Bucin itu singkatan dari Bunda Cintyia

 **Pria Idaman :** Lebih gak masuk akal nih kutu beras. Bucin itu Burung Cina

 **Chanyeolo :** YAH SI GOBLOG

 **Chanyeolo :** BUCIN ITU SINGKATAN DARI BULUKAN CYIIINNNN

 **Yourbae :** YAGUSTI MAU NGAKAK.

 **Luhan :** GENG ONTA SUKA KENAPASI:(

 **DKyung :** Dih ngondek

 **Umin :** **Dyo** , pls jangan bikin gue makin sakit perut

 **Krease :** Bodohnya udah sampe ke sumsum tulang belakang

 **Junmoney :** **Laylaylaylay** , udah kenapa yang kita pulang aja yuk? Di sini ga bagus buat perkembangan otak kamu.

 **Zkdlin :** JUSTRU DIA YANG GA BAGUS BUAT KESEHATAN MENTAL GUA BANG!

 **ZTaow :** Ih ini kok rame banget kayak di pasar malem?

 **ZTaow :** Grup apaan nih?

 **Pria Idaman :** SELAMAT DATANG

 **Chanyeolo :** DI WEREWOLF HAGO

 **Zkdlin :** SILAKAN CEK PERAN KAMU, GAME AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI. GO!

 **Sehun :** MALAM TLAH TIBA, SILAKAN PEJAMKAN MATAMU. AAAUUUUUUUUUU

 **Krease :** Gblk.

 **Yourbae :** Bgst.

 **Luhan :** Suka kenapasih makhluk bumi:"

 **Laylaylaylay :** PW CEK! AKU WARGA YA

 **Yourbae :** Ini lagi ketombe meganthropus ikut-ikutan segala

 **Chanyeolo :** NO 4 WW! UDAH GUA CEK YA

 **Pria Idaman :** GUA WARGA! NUDUH AJA LU JIGONG NAGA

 **Zkdlin :** **DKyung** , PJ jagain hati aku dong

 **DKyung :** Siapa ya?

 **Zkdlin :** PERNAH SAKIDDD, TAPI TAK PERNAH SESAKIDDDD INI

 **Chanyeolo :** Mama dorong

 **Sehun :** Mother push?

 **Chanyeolo :** MOM PUSH, CIPRIK! AH JADI GARING KAN. RESE LU

 **Umin :** Ya Tuhan mau ketawa ..

 **ZTaow :** …jadi nyesel buka grup …

 **Pria Idaman :** Hai dedek Ztaw, apakabs? Tas gucci masih bagus?

 **Pria Idaman :** Abang buka PO album Smash nih, yang order pertama bakal dapet tas gucci.

 **Sehun :** Bisa banget ye il nyari peluangnya.

 **Luhan :** Gblk anjir. Masa mahalan bonusnya daripada albumnya

 **Yourbae :** DIH MAIL KENAPA TAO DOANG YANG DITAWARIN? GUE KAN SMASHBLAST!

 **Chanyeolo :** Sayang, kan aku lebih kece dari bisma.

 **ZTaow :** IH MAUUUUUU!

 **ZTaow :** **Krease** gege …

 **Krease :** Apaan nih nge-tag gege segala?

 **ZTaow :** KENAPASI COWO ITU GAK PEKA. KZL

 **Zkdlin :** Tao, just info, lo juga cowok …

 **Sehun :** Kecuali kalo bentukan lo kayak madam LucintaGue

 **ZTaow :** BCT!

 **Zkdlin :** Ini anak perasaan kalo sama gua sama sehun sensi bgt kayak pantat bayi.

 **Krease :** Soalnya lo berdua pembawa dampak buruk dan kesesatan

 **Chanyeolo :** BENER TUH WKWKWKWKKWK

 **Krease :** Lo juga, udin!

 **Chanyeolo :** :')

 **Laylaylaylay :** Aku mau nanya dong

 **Yourbae :** ABAIKAN AJA GAES!

 **Luhan :** Jahat lo baek wkwk

 **Zkdlin :** ABAIKAN AJA GAES! (69)

* * *

 _[_ _ **Zkdlin**_ _mengubah nama grup menjadi_ _ **JANGAN PERNAH JAWAB PERTANYAAN KAK ICING**_ _]_

* * *

 **Sehun :** Sesat wkwk

 **Laylaylaylay :** IHHHH! INI NAMANYA DETERMINASI!

 **Umin :** hah gimana gimana?

 **Laylaylaylay :** Ituloh min, determinasi yang pembedaan perlakuan terhadap sesama warga

 **Pria Idaman :** DISKUALIFIKASI CUK!

 **Yourbae :** BODOH KAMU MAIL!

 **Yourbae :** YANG BENER ITU DISEMINASI!

 **Luhan :** Apaansih? Disimilasi kali?

 **ZTaow :** IHHH DISINVESTASI TAUUUU

 **Zkdlin :** HADEUUUUH BODOHNYA UDAH SAMPE KE KERAK BUMI

 **Zkdlin :** DISINTEGRASI WOY YANG BETUL!

 **Chanyeolo :** DISONANSI WOY KUTU BERAS LU BODOH SEMUA EMANG

 **Sehun :** DISTIGMATISASI GBLK!

 **DKyung :** YA TUHAN, GUE UDAH GAK TAHAN SAMA KALIAN!

 **DKyung :** DISKRIMINASI YANG BENER! ASDFGGHJKLAKSHHDFHJ

 **Laylaylaylay :** Nah iya itu maksud aku. Makasih ya, Dyoooo.

 **Junmoney :** Hampir jantungan saking keselnya gue.

 **Umin :** Hebat sampe bikin Dyo ngecapslock untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidup dia.

 **Krease :** Sampe skrg gue masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa gue bisa satu grup sama spesies yang kayak beginian?

 **Zkdlin :** IYAKAN TADI ITU YANG MAU GUA MAKSUD!

 **DKyung :** Halah bacot!

 **Zkdlin :** Untung kamu adalah separuh jiwaku:')

 **Sehun :** Mampussssssssss.

 **Pria Idaman :** Woy udahlah ini siapa yang mau PO album Smash? Gua tambahin lah bonusnya. Photocard selfie gua yang ganteng nih

 **Krease :** Misi, yang ganteng beneran merasa ga terima

 **Sehun :** Misi, yang ganteng beneran merasa ga terima (2)

 **Pria Idaman :** Bacot ah riski-ridho

 **Yourbae :** Mau dong, Cheeeeen. Pokoknya gue harus yang PC-nya Rafael sama Bisma, ya! Nanti duitnya minta di Chanyeol aja, oke?

 **Chanyeolo :** Lah loh lah loh lah loh

 **Luhan :** Mantep banget ya, Baek. Gue sih udah punya album terbarunya mereka, dihadiahin sama Sehun.

 **Sehun :** Iyadong, apasi yang engga buat sayangnya aku?

 **Yourbae :** **Chanyeolo** , KENAPA? GAK MAU? JANGAN PELIT DEH KALO TIAP MALEM MASIH MINTA ELUS-ELUS PAHA!

 **Zkdlin :** WADOOOOOOOOOOOOOH KERAD JUGA YA KAMU

 **Krease :** ((ELUS ELUS PAHA))

 **Sehun :** saatnya mengeluarkan emot ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Umin :** hadeuh kotor.

 **Chanyeolo :** Gusti.., iya yang iya, aku beliin nih

 **Chanyeolo :** Berapaan emang harganya, il?

 **Krease :** Bucin.

 **ZTaow :** SEENGGAKNYA KAK CEYE LEBIH PEKA DIBANDING GEGE!

 **Junmoney :** NGAKAKIN AH.

 **Krease :** Bangsat myun.

 **Pria Idaman :** **Chanyeolo** , 750k aja bro. harga temen itu.

 **Chanyeolo :** HARGA TEMEN BIJI LU TUJUH!

 **Chanyeolo :** APAAN ANJIR ALBUM BIGBANG AJA GAK SEGITU! PEMERASAN INI NAMANYA

 **Junmoney :** Hadeu miskin ah. Kemaren gue abis beliin Yixing tupperware lapis berlian, biasa aja tuh.

 **Zkdlin :** Kesongongan ini … inginku tendang selaaaalu..

 **Sehun :** Bang myun, kemaren temen gua abis riya, pulang-pulang palanya ilang ketabrak tronton

 **Chanyeolo :** 'Azab Kubur Bagi Sang Manusia Riya' coming soon on indosiar, gaes. Stay tune!

 **Junmoney :** Tak sudi berteman sama rakyat jelata, mendingan lo semua ke laut ajaaaahh~

 **Zkdlin :** MONMAAP MAKHLUK BONCEL INI HARUS DIMUSNAHKAN SEGERA!

* * *

 _[_ _ **Zkdlin**_ _mengeluarkan_ _ **Junmoney**_ _dari grup]_

* * *

 **Pria Idaman :** MANTAP KAMU ZULKIPLI!

 **Laylaylaylay :** Kok Junmyunnya aku dikeluarin, sih?

 **Zkdlin :** Daripada dimasukin, nanti dianya malah enak.

 **Chanyeolo :** WOY AH WKWKWKWKKWK

 **Sehun :** AMBIGU SANGAD BOUSSS

 **Yourbae :** masih porno ya jong otak lo.

 **Luhan :** Otaknya dia kan emang enggak ada bersih-bersihnya …

 **Zkdlin :** Cerewet ah mbak-mbak tiket bioskop.

 **Luhan :** Apaan? Coba ulangin?

 **Yourbae :** MBAK, MBAK! CANGKEMMU, CUK!

 **Umin :** Sekarang Baekhyun mulai jancuk-jancukan kayak Chanyeol ya …

 **Chanyeolo :** Bojoku gitu lohh.

 **Sehun :** Heh ini bang junmyun minta dimasukin lagi, katanya kalo ngga dimasukin dia gabakal mau jajanin kita lagi. WOOOOH BAHAYA NIH GESS!

 **Pria Idaman :** yaudah masukin sono cepetan.

 **Sehun :** Dimana masukinnya bgst? Gak doyan gua ah bentukan bang junmyun.

 **Zkdlin :** YAH SI GOBLOK MASUKIN KE DALEM GRUP MAKSUDNYA

 **Chanyeolo :** Guoblok tenan koe, cuk! Males aku konconan karo wong mendo koyo awakmu hun

 **Sehun :** Untung gua ngga ngerti ya anjing

* * *

 _[_ _ **Sehun**_ _mengundang_ _ **Junmoney**_ _ke dalam grup]_

 _[_ _ **Junmoney**_ _bergabung ke dalam grup]_

* * *

 **Krease :** Tolol ah. Gua aja mau keluar, lo malah betah di grup blangsak begini

 **Junmoney :** Bukan gitu, sat! Gue gaterima di kick sama rakyat jelata.

 **Zkdlin :** Kalo aja gua gak inget tiap hari sabtu dapet bakso sama es kelapa, udah gua sedot ubun-ubunnya nih orang.

 **Laylaylaylay :** Eh eh aku mau nanya dong. Ini judul lagunya apa ya?

* * *

 _(_ _ **Laylaylaylay**_ _sent a voice note)_

" _ **Hai yatno, hai yatno, dia bis kecil marah, melaju … melambat .. yatno selalu senang …"**_

* * *

 **Ztaow :** BENTAR, BENTAR! KAYAKNYA AKU TAU

 **Luhan :** BUKANNYA YANG BENER ITU HAI TAYO, HAI TAYO? KENAPA JADI YANTOOOO?

 **Luhan :** *YATNO

 **Zkdlin :** Itu judulnya Mars Perindo :)

 **Pria Idaman :** Itukan themesong-nya jodoh wasiat bapak?

 **Sehun :** Payung Teduh itu.

 **Junmoney :** Sayang, mendingan kamu nanyanya di google. Jangan pernah nanya di sini:')

 **Laylaylaylay :** Aku nyari di google ngga ketemu, katanya liriknya salah:(

 **Laylaylaylay :** Tapi kata Chanyeol liriknya emang kayak gitu …

 **Yourbae :** BIJI KETUMBAR DIPERCAYA

 **Luhan :** BIJI KETUMBAR DIPERCAYA (2)

 **DKyung :** Sesat.

 **Chanyeolo :** WKWKWKW LEMESIN AJA BRAY

 **Junmoney :** Semoga kamu cepet diazab ya bgst

 **Sehun :** Mantep, bang junmyun sampe ngomong kasar.

 **Ztaow :** Aku mau nanya juga deh

 **Krease :** Nggak baby, nggak usah!

* * *

 _[_ _ **Zkdlin**_ _mengubah nama grup menjadi_ _ **SESI TANYA JAWAB BERSAMA PANGERAN**_ _]_

* * *

 **Zkdlin :** Sok hayu dedek zitaw

 **Sehun :** Mana ada pangeran mirip boneka mampang

 **Zkdlin :** TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU YA ANJING

 **Umin :** Nama grupnya gak pernah bener kenapasi

 **Pria Idaman :** Yang bener itu kan cuma bukti cinta aku ke kamu. HO'AA HO'EEE

 **Luhan :** IDIH?

 **Yourbae :** NAJISIN, JANGAN?

 **Pria Idaman :** **Luhan** , **Yourbae** , kalo mau digombalin bilang, manis ..

 **Sehun :** Bukan cuma palanya yang kotak kayak kerdus, kelakuannya juga kerdus ternyata.

 **Chanyeolo :** tenang aja gua mah, Baekhyun gak bakal kepincut kok sama garpu warteg macem mail.

 **Yourbae :** Yang, hilo hilo apa yang bikin sayang?

 **Chanyeolo :** HILOVE YUUU SAYANGGGG

 **Yourbae :** IHHH KOK TAU WKWKW I LOVE YOU TOO YANG MUMUMU

 **Luhan :** YA TUHAN MATAKU MENDADAK MINUS

 **DKyung :** Agak najis gitu ya ..

 **Pria Idaman :** BUANG SAMPAH SEKALIAN BELI GAS ELPIJI

 **Pria Idaman :** SUMPAH DEMI APA AKU JIJIK!

 **Zkdlin :** Mau muntah …

 **Zkdlin :** Jangan-jangan aku … jangan-jangan … diare?

 **Krease :** PC pls

 **Sehun :** Lebih menjijiqan dari dramanya si oldlex

 **Ztaow :** Manis bgt kayak gula darah.

 **Chanyeolo :** HALAH PADA SIRIK AJA SEMPAK SUNEO

 **Zkdlin :** Gua mau nyoba ah heuheu

 **Zkdlin :** Yang, yang, hilo-hilo apa yang bikin sayang? **DKyung**

 **DKyung :** Roses are red, violets are blue

 **DKyung :** Bacot banget dah lu.

 **Sehun :** PERNAH SAAAAKITT, TAPI TAK PERNAH SESAKITTT INI …

 **Pria Idaman :** PERNAH CINTAAAA, TAPI TAK PERNAH SEDALAM INI …

 **Chanyeolo :** INGIN KUTERIAAAAK, INGIN KUMENANGIS …

 **Luhan :** TAWAIN DULU HAHAHAHAAHAHA

 **Yourbae :** Gudjab, dyo! Gudjaaab!

 **Krease :** Mmps lw.

 **Junmoney :** Bodoamat dah dapet dosa gara-gara ngetawain orang teraniaya, yg penting gue mau ngakak dulu.

 **Ztaow :** Jong, muka lo emang terdzolimi-able banget sih

 **Zkdlin :** DAPET AZAB YA LO SEMUA TAWA DI ATAS PENDERITAAN MANUSIA AESTHETIC KAYAK GUA! KARMA IS WATCHING! DON'T PROGET GAYZ, DON'T PROGETTTT!

 **Luhan :** ((PROGET))

 **Luhan :** Ok siyap.

 **Sehun :** YANG, WKWKWKWKKWKWKWKWK

 **Chanyeolo :** Proget apaan njing?

 **Pria Idaman :** Duh humor gua miskin amatsih ya

 **Laylaylaylay :** Karma itu yang manis kan, ya? Yang biasa buat buka puasa?

 **Yourbae :** Itu kurma anj—OK STOP … orang manis gak boleh mengumpat.

 **Laylaylaylay :** Kurma itu yang acara TV di antepe kan ya? Yang hostnya Roy Kiyowo itu?

 **Yourbae :** ITU KARMA, KAK YIXINGKU SAYANGKU CINTAKU MANISKU BELAHAN JIWAKU

 **Laylaylaylay :** Karma itu buah yang manis itukan? Yang asalnya dari arab?

 **Yourbae :** YA GUSTI ITU TEH KURMA!1!1! NAON SALAH AING KA SIA BANGSAT ASDFGHJKLDFGHJKL

 **Pria Idaman :** Gitu aja terus sampe Tayo beralih profesi jadi grabcar :))

 **Chanyeolo :** Sabar, yang … orang sabar disayang aku.

 **Sehun :** Baekhyun PMS wkwkwkwkkw

 **Zkdlin :** Pembalutnya bocor wkwkwkwkwk

 **Umin :** Lagian pake diladenin segala -_-

 **DKyung :** Maaf ya Baekhyun, numpang ketawa.

 **Luhan :** Sumpah xing, lo emang minta dihujat netijen banget.

 **Junmoney :** — **Laylaylaylay** ayo pulang, yang. Ikan asin di belakang belum dijemurin

 **Umin :** Serius deh ini grup makin lama makin absurd aja. Heran.

 **Umin :** Sekali-kali bahas yang bermanfaat kek gitu.

 **Pria Idaman :** Oke, sayang. gimana kalo sekarang kita bahas masa depan kita berdua aja?

 **Chanyeolo :** NGALUS MULU LO BAMBANG

 **Yourbae :** SURAM, IL. SURAM.

 **Sehun :** PETRUS JANGKASDOR

 **Luhan :** Apa itu hun artinya?

 **Sehun :** PEPET TERUS JANGAN KASIH KENDOR, SAYANGKU.

 **Krease :** Nemu aja ye bahasanya.

 **Zkdlin : Chanyeolo** dendam lo ya sama gua gara-gara tadi gua bawa-bawa nama rojalih?

 **Chanyeolo :** Apaan nih maksudnya?

 **Zkdlin :** BAMBANG NAMA BAPAK GUA, CUK!

 **Pria Idaman :** Asiq tubir nih. Ayo ah, gua gak suka liat kalian damai

 **Chanyeolo :** YA MANA GUA TAU KALO BAMBANG ITU NAMA BAPAK LO. SANTE DONG BGST, JANGAN NGEGAS

 **Zkdlin :** YEU MANDRA, LO YANG NGEGAS!

 **Chanyeolo :** LO DULUAN, MADALIH

 **Zkdlin :** JANGAN PITNAH LU, WIRYO

 **Laylaylaylay :** jadi sebenernya nama Jongin sama Chanyeol itu mandra, madalih, atau wiryo?

 **Pria Idaman :** Mana saia tau, saia kan gak tau.

 **Zkdlin :** Sutimin nama gua!

 **Chanyeolo :** Nama aku mawar, biasa dipanggil melati. Puti puti melati alibaba~ merah merah delima pinokioooo~

 **Luhan :** hujat tida ya, hujat tida ya, hujat tida ya, hujat tida ya …

 **Yourbae :** abaikanabaikanabaikanabaikanabaikanabaikanabaikanabaikanabaikan.

 **Umin :** Xing :')

 **Sehun :** Mawar? Kayak penjual bakso borax yang muka sama suaranya disamarkan.

 **Yourbae :** Tau banget, hun. pengalaman lo ya?

 **Zkdlin :** Bukan, dia mah pengalamannya dalam hal maju-mundur di atas ranjang

 **Chanyeolo :** Itumah bukan pengalaman lagi, tapi udah pro level sultan lur

 **Sehun :** KAN LO BERDUA YANG NGAJARIN HEUHEUHEUHEU

* * *

 _[_ _ **Junmoney**_ _mengubah nama grup menjadi_ _ **INSYAFLAH WAHAI MANUSIA**_ _]_

 _[_ _ **Zkdlin**_ _mengubah nama grup menjadi_ _ **KAMI BANGGA MENJADI ANAK SGM**_ _]_

* * *

 **Junmoney :** takbir ajalah gue.

 **Krease :** SGM, Sinting Gila Miring

 **Chanyeolo :** Salah!

 **Chanyeolo :** SGM, Sange Gue Masa'

 **Umin :** ASTAGA YEOL! GUE SLEPET JUGA NIH PAKE BEHELNYA NURRANI

 **Yourbae :** Teh sabar teh

 **Laylaylaylay :** Nurrani itu siapa?

 **ZTaow :** Itu lhoo kak, milea-nya dilan.

 **Zkdlin :** Dua anak di atas gua minta dikarungin

 **Pria Idaman :** MANTAP YA SAMPE BIKIN BEBEB GUA DARAH TINGGI

 **Sehun :** Wkwkwk tadi kak dyo yang ngecapslock, sekarang teteh umin. Hebat, hebat.

 **Chanyeolo :** Yesh, akhirnya impianku untuk menjadikan umin dan dyo menjadi bagian dari kita tercapai. yesh, bahagia.

 **DKyung :** ya lo bayangin aja tiap hari ngadepin bocah kayak lo, gimana gamau darah tinggi

 **Umin :** ya lo bayangin aja tiap hari ngadepin bocah kayak lo, gimana gamau darah tinggi (2)

 **Luhan :** Lo emang sumber kesesatan dari segala kesesatan, yeol.

 **Sehun :** Kalo aku sumber dari kebahagiaan kamu ya, sayang?

 **Krease :** Mantap. Semoga cepet putus.

 **Yourbae :** Halah tokai.

 **Chanyeolo :** MANJING! PETRUS SIHOMBING SAMYANG JAKENDOR JOTLIAN, HUN!

 **Zkdlin :** Ngomong apaansih lu biji kol?

 **Chanyeolo :** Itu tuh artinya

 **Chanyeolo :** Mantap Anjing! Pepet Terus Sampai Hati Terombang-ambing Sampai Sayang Jangan Kasih Kendor, Genjot Sekalian!

 **Zkdlin :** HARUS KUAKUI, MANTAP SEKALI KAU YA PARNAP

 **Pria Idaman :** GOOD! BERI DIA NASI BUNGKUS!

 **Sehun :** UDIN MEMANG MANTAP

 **Luhan :** Mendingan lo berempat bikin grup sendiri deh.

 **DKyung :** Setuju.

 **Yourbae :** Setuju (2)

 **Umin :** Setuju (3)

 **Ztaow :** Setuju (4)

 **Laylaylaylay :** Setuju (4)

 **Laylaylaylay :** IHH TAO AKU DULUAN YANG NGITUNG!

 **Ztaow :** Apaansih kak, kan aku duluan yang ngetik nomor 4. Liat dong

 **Laylaylaylay :** Aku duluan! Aku udah ngitung di dalem hati tadi

 **Ztaow :** Aku udah dari kemaren! Mau apa hayo?

 **Laylaylaylay :** Aku udah dari dulu, jauh sebelum aku lahir. Mau apa kamu?

 **Ztaow :** IHHHH DASAR BROKOLI! DAUN BAWANG, BAU! WORTEL! KENTANG REBUS! CABE KERITINGGGGG!

 **Chanyeolo :** Anjir umpatannya sehat semua wkwk

 **Sehun :** Beginilah contoh umpatan yang bagus untuk kesehatan ya anak-anak

 **Luhan :** pls stop pls. perut gue udah sakit

 **Yourbae :** ngakak sampe ketuban pecah XD

 **Pria Idaman :** Mengumpat ala vegetarian

 **Krease :** Jadi gemes.

 **Chanyeolo :** eh barudak

 **Chanyeolo :** Gaes

 **Chanyeolo :** Lur

 **Chanyeolo :** Ler

 **DKyung :** apadah bct.

 **Umin :** Biasanya kalo begini dia mau ngajakin main tebak-tebakan nih

 **Zkdlin :** Biasanya kalo begini dia keabisan obat nih

 **Sehun :** Biasanya kalo begini dia cepirit di celana nih

 **Pria Idaman :** Biasanya kalo begini dia mau mancing keributan nih

 **Chanyeolo :** EEEEEEEE KOK SUUDZON:((((((

 **Chanyeolo :** bang **Junmoney** keluarin sabda buat orang yang suka suudzon!

 **Junmoney :** 'Suudzon lebih kejam daripada tidak suudzon'

 **Krease :** ketawa. HA.

 **Yourbae :** Cukup lucu.

 **Zkdlin :** setidaknya dia sudah berusaha …

 **Luhan :** OKE SKIPPP!

 **Junmoney :** SEMOGA KALIAN CEPET DAPET KARMA YA MANUSIA MISSQUEN

 **Chanyeolo :** hnggg … oke lnjt.

 **Chanyeolo :** Lo pada tau ngga kalo kulit duren itu ternyata bisa dimakan?

 **Pria Idaman :** Tau dong. Abis makan kulit duren besoknya masuk ke liang lahat, yakan?:)

 **Yourbae :** pls, yang, akutuh udah bisa noleransi kalo kamu bodoh, tapi buat sekarang kayaknya gabisa lagi deh

 **Sehun :** GIMANA CARA MAKANNYA SIANJIR?

 **Zkdlin :** EH BARU NYAMPE TENGGOROKAN NYANGKUT DI AMANDEL HEHEHEHEHE MATI.

 **Krease :** Lo duluan deh nyoba, yeol. Kalo lo masih idup, berarti lo emang ga normal

 **Luhan :** Maaf ya yeol aku bilang kamu bodoh, aku kira kamu udah tau.

 **Ztaow :** Aku kira aku yang paling bodoh, tapi pas masuk grup ini aku tau kalo masih ada yang lebih bodoh dari aku hehe

 **Umin :** Chanyeol minta dikatain

 **Chanyeolo :** YA AMPUN AQ DIHUJAT NETIJEN:(((((

 **Chanyeolo :** Beneran bisa! gapercayaan sih lo sama gua, nih gua kasih tips

 **Zkdlin :** Mana?

 **Chanyeolo :** YEUUU BENTAR DULU NARJI! GUA LAGI NGETIK!1!1!

 **Zkdlin :** Ya gausah ngegas juga kampank

 **Chanyeolo :** CARA MEMASAK KULIT DURIAN. TIPS BY PANGERAN DARI WAKANDA

 **Chanyeolo :** 1\. Rendam kuliat durian ke dalam air mendidih sampai lunak

 **Chanyeolo :** 2\. Kemudian tiriskan.

 **Chanyeolo :** 3\. Siapkan bumbu-bumbu, kayak lengkuas, sereh, cabe bawang, masako, kunyit, gula, micin. Hindari bumbu-bumbu manis kayak janji palsu gebetan

 **Chanyeolo :** 4\. Kemudian tumis sampai harum

 **Chanyeolo :** 5\. Masukan kulit durian yang sudah lunak tadi, masak sampai bumbu meresap. Jangan lupa dioseng-oseng, jangan lupa juga ingetin si doi makan biar dibilang perhatian.

 **Chanyeolo :** 6\. Angkat, kemudian buang semuanya. Karena memang hanya bisa dimasak, tidak bisa dimakan. Sekian dan terimakasih.

* * *

 _[_ _ **Yourbae**_ _mengeluarkan_ _ **Chanyeolo**_ _dari grup]_

* * *

 **Yourbae :** Lebih baik dikeluarkan lebih dulu sebelum kita mendapat dosa karena menghujatnya ramai-ramai:)

 **Zkdlin :** Sekilas info! Sekarang geng onta cuma ada 3 member, yang mau gabung silakan pc admin, syaratnya cuma gaboleh bodoh. Thx.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

gak penting kan ya sama kayak subjudulnya hehehe.

 **Btw** , jokes kulit durian itu gua dapet dari salah satu komen netijen di ig dengan gua ubah sedikit. Jadi jokes itu bukan punya gua, oke. biar ga salah paham.

Gua ngerasa ini makin lama makin garinKkkKKk.

Hmmmmmmm apalagi ya?

Oh iya! Buat yg gasuka banyak kata-kata kasar macem anjing, bangsat, dan sejenisnya, mending close. Ff ini bakal penuh sama itu. (bentar, gua kayaknya udah ngomong ini berkali-kali deh-_-)

 _ **Jalan-jalan ke kota tua, jangan lupa membeli pecel ..**_

 _ **Yaudahlah gua cuma ngasih penutupan, kenapa bacanya malah kayak pantun?wokwokwok.**_


End file.
